Truths Too Big to be Told
by jenwin23
Summary: Sequel to Some Truths Hurt. It's summer time and more than the weather is hot. Neptune is embroiled in class warfare, Veronica is looking into the mystery of another dead girl, the fallout from Lilly's case continues, and more secrets will be revealed.
1. Ch 1 Summer Love

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** This story picks up a few weeks (18 days to be exact) after we left off in Some Truths Hurt. What you need to know is a lot but I'll try to recap the important parts. Season 1 with a lot of changes, LoVe got together in February, (then apart then together, then apart, then together again, whew). Keith and Alicia are dating, Mac and Enbom are dating. Dick is a somewhat changed man. Leanne came back to town and Veronica found out that she has a baby sister. The father of the baby is undetermined. Jake left Celeste. Aaron was arrested for trying to kill Veronica and Keith after the tapes of him sleeping with Lilly were found. Veronica has doubts that Aaron is the real killer due to Lilly's many other affairs. A few days before graduation the guys get into a car accident and Chester French (09er pal of Logan's) dies. Felix (PCHer) is also injured and is in a coma. The bad blood between the haves and have nots is boiling. No one knows who was driving the car that night.

**New Poll:** I need help deciding what kind of guy Meg would want at this point. Nice (seemingly nice) guys don't seem to be working out for her, so what would/should she be looking for? Vote now at my profile.

**Chapter 1: Summer love**

**(Tuesday, June 28)**

_Scene opens on Veronica sitting behind her desk at Mars Investigations staring at an open tabloid. She looks shocked then angry and stands up to leave, her movements jerky. She slams the door of the office shut behind her with enough force to rattle the glass. The camera pans to the tabloid as we hear her stomp down the stairs. It shows Logan, an apparently passed out Logan, being put in the back of a large black SUV. The headline screams: "Hollywood heir cleared in Fatal Crash!"_

_The article spelled it out pretty clearly. "Logan Echolls, who had been the focus of investigators in a car crash that took the life of one of his friends, was not driving the vehicle at the time of the crash. New photos prove that he was in the back of the vehicle and was not the driver. The child of Hollywood royalty turned accused murder Aaron Echolls and starlet Lynn Echolls, Logan Echolls and the other passengers of the vehicle have maintained a wall of silence around the night's events." _

_Cut to Veronica using her key card to let herself into the Penthouse at the Neptune Grand. She drops her bag on the floor, her anger still clear on her face. _

**Veronica: **(sharp tone) Honey, I'm home.

_Logan comes out of his room, a wary look on his face. He sees her tight expression and knows he's in trouble. He tries to lighten the mood, but his joke falls flat._

**Logan:** Is that you Lucy?

**Veronica: **No, I think I'm going to play the role of Ricky. It's you who've got some explaining to do.

**Logan:** (looking down) You're mad?

_He had obviously seen or heard about the tabloid._

**Veronica: **I'm sorry, was that a question? Am I mad? Hmm. Let's see. My boyfriend has been the subject of a police investigation, not to mention the focus of our fair town's newest foray into class warfare. That _might_ make me mad. (voice rising) But I think it's really the fact that you weren't driving, and you never even told me that that really pushed me over the edge!

_Logan looks contrite, but doesn't try to make excuses. _

**Veronica: **(angry) Why wouldn't you tell me that you weren't driving? Damn it Logan, you could have at least told me that.

**Logan: **(quietly) I thought you knew.

_She pauses to think about it. _

**Veronica: **Because of your promise.

**Logan: **Yeah.

_He looks surprised that she had doubted him. And a little hurt._

**Veronica: **(still angry) You could have just told me.

**Logan: **Wait, I'm trying to decide if I should be angry that you doubted that I kept my word or happy that you stayed with me despite the fact that you doubted me.

_She sets her jaw, not backing down._

**Veronica: **What can I say Logan, when I'm left with no information, I kinda assume the worst.

**Logan: **He that keepeth his mouth keepeth his life; but he that openeth wide his lips shall have destruction.

**Veronica: **(her mouth falls open) Are you quoting the Bible at me now?

_She glares at him, then counters with a quote of her own._

**Veronica: **Silence is argument carried out by other means. Che Guevara.

**Logan: ** (weary) I'm not fighting with you Veronica. I'm protecting you as much as the guys. If you don't know anything you don't have to decide.

**Veronica: **Decide what?

**Logan: ** Who's wrong? Who's right? Who should be punished, and what that punishment should be.

_Veronica looks conflicted. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** He's right. A large part of me didn't want to know.

**Veronica: **(calmer, but still huffy) Well it's out now, so you may as well tell me.

**--Flashback**

_Night of Rams Birthday party. _

_Rams and Dick carry a nosily snoring Logan from the beach up to the parking lot._

**Dick: **Dude, Logan weighs a ton.

_He tries to get a better hold on Logan's feet. Rams doesn't appear to have any difficulty carrying Logan's dead weight across the sand. _

**Rams: **I can't believe he passed out. How much did he drink?

**Dick: **He's not passed out, he's sleeping.

_Rams looks like he doubts that statement._

**Dick: **(grins) Ronnie kept him up the last few nights.

**Rams: **(grins salaciously) Nice.

_They make it to the mostly empty parking lot, then dump Logan in the back of the large Suburban and close the doors on him. Unseen by any of them is the paparazzo that had been watching them all night. He snaps a few pictures as the guys carry Logan to the car and lock him in the back cargo space._

_The loud noise of the doors shutting wakes Logan up and he looks at them through the tinted windows. _

**Logan: **(sleepy/annoyed) What the fuck?

_He tries to open the doors from the inside but they are locked. _

**Dick: **You snooze you lose my man.

**Logan: **Let me out.

**Rams: **(grins) OK. But first you gotta tell me what you and Veronica did last night that made you soooo tired tonight.

**Logan: **(frowns) Fuck you.

**Dick: **Uh, no, I think it's more of a fuck Ronnie situation. Unless your gift to Rams was a tasty threesome.

_Logan flips them both off and slumps down to the floor of his small temporary prison. Rams puts Dick in a headlock and they begin fake fighting/wrestling. _

_A few minutes later all the guys are laughing as they clumsily load the surfboards on the roof then Chester, Rams, Dick, Enbom, and Harry Didden all pile into the Suburban and drive away. _

**--End Flashback**

_Back to present day. Veronica notes that Logan still leaves out the who of who was driving. _

**Veronica: **If that picture hadn't surfaced, you never would have said a word, would you?

_Logan shakes his head. Veronica looks both tender and still annoyed and worried. _

--------

**Veronica Voiceover: **The fight between the 09ers and the townies has only gotten worse in the last few weeks. If anyone thought this was going to blow over, they thought wrong.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_The guys—Logan, Dick, Rams, Harry, and Enbom, are all taken in for questioning by Lamb. Each has their own lawyer and with the exception of Logan a parent with them. _

_Each guy leaves with a more and more and more frustrated Lamb no better informed about whom to charge with DUI and reckless driving. They needed the driver and the circumstances of the crash in order to determine if vehicular manslaughter and assault with a deadly weapon charges could be filed for Chester's death and Felix's injuries._

_Exiting the station there are several angry people from the poorer part of town and even more media. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **The media were in town covering Aaron, especially after the DA announced that the conviction against Able Koontz was being vacated and as soon as that was done, Aaron would be charged with Lilly's murder.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_The media focus on Logan, Lynn, Veronica, and the Kanes, hounding them with questions and requests for interviews. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **It didn't take them long to get pictures of me with Shiloh. The few days after that was _fun_, I became America's most famous teen mother. I think even Britney Spears was offering me supposed parenting advice. Thankfully the media corrected themselves on that one pretty quickly.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Veronica is at the beach with Shiloh and Meg, playing in the sand and splashing in the water safely inside Veronica's arms. Meg runs up to Veronica and points to the boardwalk wall. Several photographers are visible and have their cameras trained on Veronica and the baby. _

_Flash to Logan, Keith, Alicia and Veronica talking about how to address the problem. Several tabloids are on the table in front of them and the TV in the background had Veronica's name at the bottom of the screen as Nancy Grace talks about the Lilly Kane case. She asks her so called experts if Veronica's status as a teen mother will hurt her credibility with the jury. _

_Veronica rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **That's a stupid question. Why is this even on? She scares me.

_Alicia turns the TV off. _

**Alicia:** I think we should release a statement saying that Veronica is not Shiloh's mother.

**Veronica: **But that brings up the immediate question of who is, which leads to the next question…

**Keith:** Well at least we know now that I'm definitely _your_ daddy.

_Veronica smiles softly at her father. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Dad got out of the hospital a week after graduation and moved in with Alicia. He has daily doctors' appointments and physical therapy, but he's doing great. A judge granted him custody of Shiloh until a paternity test was done to prove whether Jake or dad is her dad. She's been living with us ever since.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Keith leaving the hospital, giving a press conference. Lamb looks on sourly. _

_Jake unhappily delivers the news that the latest paternity test proved what Veronica already knew in her heart, Keith Mars was her father. Leanne doesn't dare to meet any of their eyes. _

_Keith and Alicia sit the kids down to explain that Keith, Veronica, and Shiloh are only living with the Fennels temporarily during Keith's recovery. Wallace and Veronica share a disbelieving look. Later that night they bet that their parents are engaged within three months. _

_Flash to Keith and Veronica sitting in Alicia's bed. Keith is propped up comfortably and Veronica is lying on her stomach next to him reading from the screen of a laptop. Keith has been writing his book, and Veronica is very involved in the details. Neither wants to make Lilly into an overly simplistic characterization. In the end they decide to let Veronica write the foreword of the book explaining who Lilly was to her. But Lilly and her more salacious activities are mostly left out, the story focusing instead on the investigation, and how Keith, with Veronica's help, solved the most famous crime of the decade. _

_Alicia comes in and rubs Keith's shoulder, checking his arm which is mostly healed now. Veronica smiles at them, happy to see her dad so happy again._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Living in a two parent household has posed some unexpected problems though.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Logan and Veronica are making out on the bed in the small studio apartment. A short, sharp knock on the door causes them both to freeze. _

**Keith: **(stern) Veronica, Alicia wanted to know if you and Logan would like some refreshments.

_Logan flops over off of Veronica and throws one arm up to cover his eyes and face. _

**Veronica: **(grimaces) Thanks, Dad we're fine.

**Keith: **She made fresh lemonade Veronica. (demanding) Don't be rude.

_Logan groans and gets off the bed, pulling a flushed Veronica up with him._

**Logan: **We'll be right there.

_Cut to Logan dropping Veronica off after a date. They are standing on the front porch talking softly and kissing for a minute before the porch light turned on. They break apart but remain outside until the door opens a minute later to an awkwardly smiling Alicia. _

**Alicia: ** Logan, I'm glad I caught you. (Logan looks ill at ease) I wanted to invite you to Sunday dinner.

_Logan nods, smiling tentatively. He keeps his face turned towards Alicia but his eyes go to Veronica, and clearly express his discomfort. She smiles at him then at Alicia who remains in the open door until Veronica smiles awkwardly and says goodnight to Logan. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Both of us were still working to deal with everything that had happened. Spending some unrestricted time together is exactly what we needed. I just wish Alicia and dad would understand.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Logan sneaks out of Veronica's studio early in the morning, creeping quietly out the door and down the street to the next block where he parked his car._

_Flash to the Fennels' studio. Veronica changes into her pajamas, talking to Logan on the phone. She teases him about coming over, then says goodnight and climbs into bed. An hour later there is a quiet tapping on the door. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I'd never been more grateful that Alicia is as stubborn as me and demanded that Shiloh would do better in a room on her own. We converted half the office into a nursery, and Shi spends most nights in there.

_Veronica gets up to answer the door, smoothing the smile off her face into an unyielding expression as she goes. She opens the door to see Logan. _

**Veronica**: (whispering, affecting surprise, and looking furtively right to left out the door) Logan, what are you doing here?  
**Logan**: (impatient) You invited me.  
**Veronica**: I never thought for a second you'd be stupid enough to come!  
**Logan**: Well that makes you a tease.

_She smiles and giggles as he pushes his way into the studio and sweeps her up into his arms. _

_Leaving later that night, or early morning, Logan walks jauntily down the drive until he feels eyes on him and turns to see Keith standing in the window rocking Shiloh. Logan's face falls. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **After getting caught two times in one week, Logan resorted to all kinds of amusing tactics to be able to spend the night with me.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Daytime. Logan is standing impatiently over a repair guy who installs new door hinges on the door to the studio so in now opens silently. _

_Flash to night. Logan sneaks into the studio and has Veronica naked and in bed in under five minutes. A few minutes later she looks up at the clock and makes an amused face. Logan is already getting dressed to leave. She props herself up on her elbows. _

**Veronica: **What happened to my caring boyfriend who thought that endless amounts of time spent on foreplay was the way to go? The one who would cuddle with me afterwards?

**Logan: **(Yoda voice) Foreplay, cuddling - a Jedi craves not these things.

**Veronica: **Yeah, well your girlfriend does. Now if you want to keep her happy, you'd better spend a little more time on the before and after.

**Logan: **It's not my fault you have two parentals that have ears like bats.

**Veronica: **(teasing) So 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' is what I should expect from now on?

**Logan: **It is until you start sneaking out to come to my place. (smiles seductively) We could take all the time you want there. (darkly wry) The hotel has steel reinforced fire doors, even your dad and Alicia's combined ire couldn't take it down.

_He darts back to the bed and kisses her deeply, then slinks out of the room shutting the door silently. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Alicia promised that once I was 18 she would work on dad to get him to back off a little, but I have my doubts about that promise. Alicia is almost as overprotective as my dad is.

_Alicia sits Logan and Wallace down to have "the talk" with them. Both look horrified. _

_Cut to later, Keith and Alicia laugh about it. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I decided to go the mature route and just tell dad that I was staying over at Logan's one night. (dryly) That went over well.

**-- Flashback **

_Veronica is in the kitchen getting a glass of orange juice. Keith is nearby eating a sandwich. She turns to him. _

**Veronica: **(casually) I'm going to stay over at Logan's tonight.

**Keith:** No. You're not. But, nice try.

**Veronica: **Dad, you're being…

**Keith:** What? Fatherly?

**Veronica: **(huffs out a sigh) Annoyingly overprotective.

**Keith:** No, I don't think I am. My teenage daughter wants to spend the night at her boyfriend's penthouse suite for a sleepover? I think most fathers would object.

**Veronica: **Uh, horse, barn door? Remember?

**Keith:** Oh, I remember honey. I remember that until you are an adult living on your own, (pauses, frowns) with your husband, (longer pause) well into your 30s, that you are my responsibility to protect.

**Veronica: **(mildly frustrated) You're being unreasonable.

**Keith:** Once you have children you'll understand. (frowning) Not that I want that to be anytime soon. I'm still too young to be grandpa.

**Veronica Voiceover: **After that I decided a "don't ask, don't tell" policy was going to be best. I should have thought of that before I told dad Logan and I were having sex at all. Then he could live in happy denial-land and Logan wouldn't look like he was going to the firing squad every time he came over for Sunday dinner.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Early morning. Veronica parks in the drive way and walks up towards the Fennels' house. She pauses and considers trying to sneak into her room unnoticed, then decides to go in the front door. She finds Keith waiting for her at the kitchen table._

**Keith: **Why didn't you come home?

**Veronica: **(philosophical tone) Why didn't I go to China? Some things you do, some things you don't.

_Keith looks unhappy, but doesn't continue the fight. Veronica smiles tenderly and kisses him on the cheek. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

_Keith can't help but smile back at her. Veronica goes out to the studio to change for the day._

_Alicia is leaning in the doorway to the dining room, watching the scene unfold._

**Alicia: **You're so strange. One minute you want to lock her up until she's old enough to apply for Social Security, the next you let her sweep in here after staying out all night, and don't say a word.

**Keith: **(softly) I couldn't think of any words that would change anything.

**Alicia: **They love each other. And we have to trust them to be careful. (she smiles at him) You know what? I love you too, you big softie. Now come here.

_Keith stands up and kisses Alicia deeply until Wallace's gagging sounds and Daryl's giggles can be heard behind them. Shiloh is with them and tests out her new word._

**Shiloh: ** Besos, besos, besos!

_All of them laugh. Alicia sweeps Shiloh up and pops kisses all over her cheeks making the baby laugh too. _

-----------

_Cut to present day. Neptune Grand. Veronica is staring at Logan intently. He holds her gaze. _

**Logan:** So how long will you be mad at me this time?

**Veronica: **I'll get back to you.

_She shakes her head and goes to sit on the white leather couch. Logan looks happy that she stayed. He grabs them both a water bottle from the kitchen area and walks over the couch cushion to drop down next to her. Veronica rolls her eyes at his continued complete disregard for the proper care of furnishings and accepts the water from him. _

**Veronica: **You're still stuck on the fact that you got punished for being a complete asshole to me? Really? 'Cause if you keep bringing it up, I might reconsider. You managed to keep your head up your ass for quite some time Logan, maybe I let you off too lightly before.

_Veronica had kept her promise to be angry at him the week after graduation, much to Logan's chagrin. _

_Logan pouts and won't meet her eyes. _

**Veronica: **Oh I see. You thought because you were in a car accident that I'd feel so bad for you that I would just forget?

**Logan:** (shrugging) Maybe.

**Veronica: **Sorry Pookie, you weren't that hurt. (but her eyes darken at the memory of the dark bruises that had covered his torso the days following the accident) Besides I wasn't completely mean to you.

_Logan smiles, remembering how Veronica had babied him, making sure he was comfortable and took his pain pills, even ordering him healthy food. _

_They settle into the couch, leaning into each other, comfortable with the silence. _

**Logan:** So where is the little tyke today?

**Veronica: **(smiling) She's with Mrs. Narvarro at the house.

**Veronica Voiceover:** When Jake came back to Neptune he went to the Nanny's apartment expecting to find Shiloh there, but no one was home. Guess Mom didn't tell him what had happened, 'cause he called Weidman in a panic.

**-- Flashback **

_Veronica answers the door at the Fennels' house holding Shiloh in her arms. Seeing Jake with Weidman on the porch she tries to shut the door in their faces, but Weidman holds it open. She glares at both men and calls for Alicia (her dad currently being out at a doctor's appointment). _

_Alicia arrives quickly, and looks from Shiloh's face puckered in a cry, responding to Veronica's emotions, to the two men in the doorway. _

**Alicia:** Veronica why don't you take Shiloh back to your room.

**Veronica:** (bouncing the baby to comfort her) No, I -

**Alicia:** (calmly with a dark undertone) This isn't a good environment for her at the moment Veronica.

_Both Jake and Weidman are notably shocked when Veronica obeys Alicia and leaves the room. _

**Weidman:** Mrs. Fennel. We meet again.

**Alicia:** Yes. It appears so, (calm collected smile) and each time less pleasant than the last.

_Weidman looks at her with respect that she manages to remain in charge of the situation and can control Veronica, whom Weidman had to this point found difficult to manage._

**Jake:** Mrs. Fennel, you know who I am (Alicia is unimpressed). Shiloh is my daughter. Thank you for taking care of her, but I'm home now and -

**Alicia:** Yes, I know exactly who you are. (her look reveals that she knows several of the secrets the Mars family knew about the Kanes) Veronica is the one primarily responsible for taking care of her sister. And before you can even ask, no, Shiloh will not be leaving here with you. Keith was awarded custody of both Veronica and Shiloh. Now that you've returned you can petition the court to have a paternity test done.

_Jake looks shocked. _

**Alicia: **As for your thanks to me, you're welcome. And you will repay me by crediting me back the time I had to take off work to care for Shiloh after you and her mother abandoned her.

**Jake:** She wasn't abandoned, she was left with a responsible caregiver -

**Alicia:** (again Alicia interrupts him) A caregiver who was unable to reach either you or Leanne and ended up leaving Shiloh, a sister that Veronica had no idea even existed, with Veronica. A 17-year-old girl who was going through hell already. (hard look) I believe you are also primarily responsible for that as well.

_Jake looks flabbergasted. _

**Weidman:** (coolly) I'd like to see the custody order.

_Alicia stares at him like he's crazy._

**Weidman:** Please, Mrs. Fennel.

_Veronica had reentered the room, without Shiloh, and walks to the desk to get the court order. She hands it to Weidman. Weidman reads it and turns to Jake and nods. Jake looks upset._

**Jake:** How is she? Will you at least let me see her? Please.

_He sounds sincere and neither Veronica nor Alicia are oblivious to his pain. Nor to the fact that he was likely the father and if Veronica wanted to be able to maintain the relationship she had developed with her sister, Jake would be in a position to allow or disallow it. _

_Veronica leaves and returns with Shiloh and Jake takes her easily from Veronica's arms. After less than a minute Shiloh squawks loudly and reaches for Veronica. _

**Shiloh:** Roka.

_When Jake doesn't release her she gets louder._

**Shiloh:** Roka. Roka! Roka!

_Jake looks sad as he hands the baby back to Veronica. Shiloh immediately calms down and begins to play with Veronica's hair. _

**Jake:** Roka?

**Alicia:** That's what she calls Veronica. Logan tried to get her to say Ronnie, but it's still too many letters for Shi.

**Jake:** (wistful) She wasn't talking when I left.

**Alicia:** No, well she started soon enough once she was surrounded by a loving family.

_Jake looks like he's been slapped. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica Voiceover:** Jake might not be the best father, but no one can accuse him of not paying his debts. June may have been a rough month for the Mars family, but it brought a financial windfall. The Kanes paid the $50 thousand dollar reward to dad for finding Duncan and bringing him home. Jake paid the $200 thousand dollar reward for information leading to Lilly's killer (the money that had gone unclaimed after Weidman framed Abel) to dad and me. It was a 50-50 split with $100 thousand to each of us, and you can bet that Dad promptly made me put $75 thousand of mine into a long term, high yield savings account. I said I could use mine for college, but Dad insists that paying for college is a parent's job.

**--Flashback**

_Keith, Alicia, Wallace, Veronica and Daryl are dressed up and sitting in a nice restaurant. The crisp white linens on the table and the formal place setting give it away. A waiter approaches the table and introduces himself as the sommelier. Keith and Alicia take his recommendation for a bottle of wine from the reserve list. Veronica grins._

**Wallace: **What did he say? He's a Somalian? Like from Somalia?

**Alicia: **He's a wine steward.

**Daryl: **What's a steward?

_Veronica begins laughing and Keith smiles at her, so glad to see her happy again. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica Voiceover:** Yeah, we could splurge for a nice meal out now and then, and could afford some of the stuff we'd done without for the last year, but nothing really changed, except I no longer felt so awkward when Logan spent money on me. I knew I could afford to get him some nicer things now too. Though he seems to like the old gifts just fine.

**--Flashback**

_Veronica is sitting on the floor with Logan's Valentine's Day gift in front of her. She carefully places a few new photos into the book and closes it. Across the room Shiloh and Daryl are attempting to roll a ball back and froth between them. Shiloh is not so good at the game, but Daryl is very patient and tried valiantly to make the game work. Veronica puts the album up out of reach of small, sticky hands and goes to help Shiloh play. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica Voiceover:** Besides the parental interference from my side, things have been good with Logan. He's still going after Lamb. His newest prank is a series of listings for Lamb on craigslist. From a post for a free box of jumbo condoms, to casual hookups for males seeking males, Lamb has had his hands full.

**--Flashback**

_Lamb arrives at the station unexpectedly in the middle of the night. Leo and Rogers are sitting in front of Leo's desk laughing at something on screen. Seeing the boss, they quickly pull up another screen and get back to work. Lamb glares at them then goes into his office and pulls the shades. He's been sleeping there the last few nights since his home was under siege from random visitors and very bad smells. _

_As soon as he pulls the shades, Rogers and Leo return to their entertainment, watching the latest videos on youtube of Lamb. The newest one posted this morning shows Lamb destroying his house trying to find the source of the horrible dead rotting smell. The two deputies grin. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica Voiceover:** Lamb must suspect that the 09er guys are behind it, but he can't prove it. Just like he can't prove who was driving. The guys have been holding strong with their refusal to talk, buy Harry Didden's father is pushing him to make a deal so it doesn't effect his chances at getting into a good college. As for the rest of the town, they don't need proof or to know who was driving, all the guys are targets.

**--Flashback Montage**

_Rams exits a movie theatre with Kate to find the side of his truck has been gouged and the windows broken out. _

_Enbom is at the beach just having come back in from surfing. He leans his board against his car and goes to wash off in the beach showers. As he comes back he sees his board broken into three pieces. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica Voiceover:** At least the attacks had remained localized on the ones who were in the car that night and not spread to everyone else. Mac, Meg, Kate and I were all safe as long as we weren't with the guys.

**--Flashback **

_Logan's Xterra is parked a few houses down from the Fennels'. Inside the car, Veronica and Logan are making out in the back seat. She has her hands on either side of his neck and his hand trails up to her cheek. They sink down into the seat, Logan's body over Veronica's. She squirms uncomfortably on the seat as Logan struggles not to kick out the window with his long legs. _

**Veronica:** (breathless) You really need to buy a house.

_Logan huffs out a laugh and pulls Veronica up to be sitting, straddling his lap. In addition to being more comfortable, it offers him good access to her neck and her legs which are mostly bare with her skirt bunched up around the tops of her thighs. _

**Logan:** Yeah, well if your dad didn't have contacts with every security guy at the Grand, we could go there more often.

_He begins kissing her neck ardently. _

**Veronica:** But he does. (moans a little) So wherever you buy a place, make sure you (stutters as he begins to suck on her pulse point) b-bribe the security guy first and impress upon him, oh, that you're a big asshole and will get him fired for informing on you.

**Logan:** Yea, yea. For now why don't you focus?

_She smiles and pulls him in closer for a long kiss. They continue to make out. _

_They are interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle coming to a stop outside. The couple pauses, but they don't move. There is a loud reverberating bang of a gunshot and an explosion of glass, causing them both to cry out. Logan pushes Veronica down on the seat, covering her body with his and bringing his arm up to protect himself and Veronica underneath him. _

_They jerk up and stare at the departing bike, both looking frightened._

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica Voiceover:** Meg even got a normal job, just like other people our age, at Java the Hut. It made for a nice new hangout spot, I just wish fewer of our classmates showed up there. She still won't talk to me about whatever is bothering her, besides the Duncan thing, but she is working hard to make as much money as possible. She works 20 hours a week at Java the Hut. She also babysits for Daryl and Shiloh and is still working on the Get the Dirt business. She insists she just wants to earn some extra money and get some job experience and references, but I know there is more to the story.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Java the Hut. Meg shows a group of people to a table, telling them a waitress will be right with them. _

_Meg hands Duncan a take-out coffee even though he specified that it was for there (eating in), Duncan smiles but Meg walks away quickly. Veronica is sitting in the background in the corner of the shop working on her laptop._

_Meg shows a couple to a table and glances over at Duncan who is reading while sitting on a small couch. Duncan smiles at her then looks at the short hallway that leads to the restrooms. A moment later Veronica comes out of the hallway and stops short seeing Duncan there. She looks around for Meg and finds her talking to the other waitress on duty, asking her to take Duncan's table. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I went to the Hut most days Meg was working. The adjustment from living with just dad and being home alone a lot to living with a larger family, has been a little tough on me. I come in, chat with Meg, get a latte and have some nice quasi-alone in public time. (tone grows darker) Duncan said he'd been visiting the Hut every day before Meg ever took a job there and I started visiting on an almost daily basis. True or not, he showed up most days I was there the last few weeks.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Java the Hut. Duncan and Veronica exchange awkward smiles when Duncan clears a table for Meg when she's busy. Logan enters and looks at his old friend coldly, sitting next to Veronica and draping an arm around her shoulders. Duncan's eyes drop to see her hand run up and down the length of Logan's thigh. Duncan frowns and turns away. _

_Flash to a new day. Duncan tries to talk to Meg but she shakes her head and walks away quickly. She makes a beeline for Logan and talks to him briefly, glancing over her shoulder at Duncan. Logan's face is grim. Meg disappears into the back but Logan remains and stares at Duncan impassively. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Logan and Duncan still haven't talked. I don't know if Duncan was there for me or for Meg, but neither of us are interested in his motives. Maybe he was just trying to break the ice. He just doesn't realize that the "sorry I had sex with you while you were unconscious and I thought you were my sister" and the "you raped my friend" ice is thicker than the arctic. Duncan's nice guy act isn't cutting it with either of us. Lucky for us Jake is sending Duncan away for an internship in Washington DC. Celeste left town a few days before the news about the Kanes' divorce hit the media.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Jake's corporate office. Duncan enters with a newspaper in his hands. He throws it down on the desk. The headline says Jake Kane to Divorce. Duncan looks upset. _

**Jake: **Duncan we discussed this.

**Duncan:** Yeah, but did you discuss it with Mom? 'Cause she seemed kinda surprised.

**Jake:** Of course I talked to your mother. I'm sorry if this is unsetting for you, but I love Leanne. I had hoped you would support my decision Duncan. I just want something good to come from all of this.

_Duncan had been almost as surprised as Veronica to learn about Shiloh's existence, but unlike Veronica he had made no effort to get involved in his sister's life. _

_Kane estate. Celeste is sitting at a large table with her lawyers. She doesn't say anything as they discuss the terms of the divorce that Jake has offered. Once they leave, she is left alone in a silent house. She wanders over to the windows that overlook the pool and stands silently looking out to the spot where Lilly had died. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** (happy tone) Fortunately for Meg she had someone new to distract her.

**--Flashback Montage**

_Java the Hut. _

**Java the Hut Cute-as-a-bug manager: ** (to Meg) Your boyfriend is here.

**Meg: **He's not my boyfriend

**Java the Hut Cute-as-a-bug manager: **Well, whatever you kids call it these days, there is a hot, burning, hunk of man here for you.

_Meg turns to see Dominic standing up by the hostess stand. He smiles at Meg, then winks at her manager beside her who sighs. Meg tries not to laugh and walks over to Dominic, looking a bit shy as she gets closer. She greets him quietly and Dom raises her hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it gently. Meg's face softens. _

_Flash to Graduation night. The party is at the country club, and most of the assembled crowd are 09ers, and they are a somber group. Instead of a free for all binge of alcohol, hooking up and gossip, the students stand clumped together and reminisce quietly. _

_Veronica is standing with a quiet Logan, neither in the mood to party. Across the room Veronica sees Meg talking to Dominic, who has a serious expression on his face. He appears to be trying to convince her of something. As Veronica watches, Dom leans down and captures Meg's lips in a kiss. Veronica grins and points out the pair to Logan. _

_Later that night as Veronica congratulates Hamilton Cho on earning the Valedictorian spot and winning the Lilly Kane Scholarship, she sees Meg and Dom behind him, ardently making out. _

--------------

_Cut to present day. Veronica and Logan are still sitting on the couch talking quietly about their plans for 4__th__ of July weekend, when Veronica's phone rings. She picks it up and sees it is Meg._

**Veronica: **Hey Meg.

**Meg: **Hi Veronica. I wanted to see if you could go to the mall with me after I get off work today.

**Veronica: **(less than enthused) The mall?

_Logan smirks._

**Meg: **Yeah, I kinda want a new dress for this weekend.

**Veronica: **(teasing) Ooh! You want to impress Dominic. Nice.

_Logan grins and waggles his eyebrows, making suggestive hand gestures at Veronica, and implying that she should ask Meg if they've had sex. She rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **How's that going by the way?

**Meg: **It's fine.

**Veronica: **Fine? Just fine?

**Meg: **Well, yeah. He's fun to be around.

**Veronica: **Uh-oh.

_Logan tilts his head, obviously listening to the conversation._

**Meg: **(trying to be convincing) It's fine.

**Veronica: **I'm sorry Meg, could you be any less convincing?

**Meg: **I like him, I do. Why wouldn't I?

**Veronica: **I don't know, you tell me.

**Meg: **I'm not sure if he's just having fun or if he actually wants to start a relationship. And even if he did, he's leaving for New York in August.

_Dominic was attending a performing arts school in New York City in the fall._

**Veronica: **So, you're keeping it light?

**Meg: **Yeah. I don't want to fall hard for him then have it be over.

**Veronica: **I hear ya.

**Meg: **So shopping? Now that you've extracted your pound of flesh?

**Veronica: **Expressing interest in my friend is acceptable behavior Meg. Putting my friend's quasi-boyfriend under surveillance would be a bit less acceptable. See, I'm learning.

_Logan flops his head back on the couch back and laughs. _

**Meg: **You may be learning, but you're far from normal.

_Veronica pouts. _

**Meg: **If you want to be normal, you should come to the mall with your friend.

_Veronica laughs._

**Veronica: **Fine. But only because my goal this summer is to strive for normalcy. When do you get off work?

-----------

**Veronica Voiceover:** Dad wanted me to get a normal job too, but with the reward and the Get the Dirt business, I don't need the money bad enough to work for minimum wage. Besides I wanted to spend more time with dad and Shiloh. And Logan.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_It's Sunday dinner at the Fennels'. Keith is fresh out of the hospital. Logan is there too, holding Shiloh in the kitchen and laughing at Alicia's attempts to teach Veronica how to make biscuits from scratch. She has flour on her nose and looks adorably baffled as she reads the recipe. _

_Leanne's apartment. Logan helps V pack up the last of her belongings. Logan looks at Veronica to gage her mood about her mother. _

**Logan: **How is your mom, lately?

_Lately, as in after she lost custody of both her daughters, and with Jake being out of town about half of the time. _

**Veronica****: **She's drinking, I don't know how much. At least she's not demanding visitation rights.

**Logan: **How are you?

**Veronica****: **(shrugs) All right. (flat tone, but her meaning is very clear to Logan) She's still drinking. I can't be around her when she's like this. She chose alcohol over me, and OK, I was fine without her (Logan knows that isn't true), but she chose alcohol over Shi when she was just a few months old. (shakes her head sadly) I guess we should just be happy that the alcohol didn't affect Shi medically.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica****: **(attempts to be happy) So how is your family?

**Logan: **(faux cheer) Fan-fucking-tastic.

_Veronica smiles._

**Logan: **Mom is in LA getting ready for (uses a TV announcer voice) Dancing with the Stars, Dad's—well you know where dad is. And Trina? Sis is negotiating with networks to sell her version of the Aaron Echolls story. I think the sticking point is she's insisting she play herself. The producers, on the other hand, are insisting on Tara Reid.

**Veronica****: **(eyebrows make a V) Trina wasn't even around.

**Logan: **Who do you suppose cares? I've always wanted a TV movie version of my life. Hey, think they can get Tom Welling to play me?

_Logan makes a soaring gesture._

**Veronica****: **Dream on. I think you're more likely to get Chad Michael Murray.

_Veronica mocks with a smile. Logan looks offended._

**Logan: **I hope they at least get someone with some acting talent. Hey, maybe Hillary Duff can play you.

_Now Veronica looks offended. She laughs a little imaging how the story will go, and walks out of the room with a smirk at Logan. _

**Veronica****: **Maybe one of the Laguna Beach kids can make his acting debut playing you. (ponderous tone as she continues towards the kitchen) Art imitating life, imitating art, imitating life. I get confused.

_In the kitchen she opens the fridge to find a bottle of water. She takes one out and unscrews the top before taking a big swig. Suddenly he face contorts and she spits it back out. It's vodka. _

_Her face is grim as she pours it down the drain, then begins going through all the kitchen cupboards for the rest of the alcohol she knows must be there. _

_When Leanne returns home she finds the counter full of empty bottle and the apartment filled with the scent of alcohol. She looks upset and a bit angry. She walks to the entryway closet and pulls down a box. Inside is a half full bottle of gin. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** The Kanes and the Echolls weren't the only ones getting divorced. Dad didn't waste much time after he got out of the hospital to begin divorce proceedings with Mom. I have mixed feelings about it. I guess in the back of my mind I always hoped my parents would get back together. But I know our family was never perfect, and maybe now all of us can be happy. Or at least we have a chance at being happy.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Flash to Leanne sitting in Cliff's office with Keith. They are working out the simple details of their divorce. Leanne agrees to repay Veronica for rehab and Keith is satisfied. _

_Keith and Alicia waltz around the living room as the kids look on in amusement. They are obviously in love, and content in the knowledge that their love is returned. _

_Flash to Leanne with Jake, eating dinner. They are talking and laughing about their younger years. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Judge Thorpe granted Aaron Echolls' lawyers' requests that he be released to house arrest. Aaron is scheduled to get out of the hospital in a few days. I still don't know if he killed Lilly or it was Judge Thorpe. Logan's been house hunting for the last week. Big Dick is acting as his advisor and both are convinced that Logan should buy now before prices boom. I guess it's his choice.

**-- Flashback Montage**

_Echolls' mansion. A moving truck is parked out front and Lynn is directing several movers and professional packers. They remove several pieces of art work from the walls and some of the antique furniture. Two lawyers, one of Lynn's and one of Aaron's watch, and record what is being removed. _

_Logan and Veronica walk through carrying boxes out to Rams' truck. Logan and Rams knock fists and Rams leaves, driving Logan's stuff to the Casablancas house where it's being stored until Logan finds a permanent place to live. _

_The movers are gone and the place looks very empty now, a shell of the home Logan had grown up in. Logan and Veronica wander through the hallways, room to room, taking one last look. Many of their childhood memories were made in this house. _

_In the hallway lined with the posters of Aaron's movies, Logan pauses in front of one of the earlier ones. It has a picture of Aaron's face and a bus careening over a precipice. _

**Logan:** The Long Haul, starring Aaron Echolls, circa 1982. (pauses, his voice young and vulnerable, and seething with emotion) It was his first big hit. How the mighty have fallen, from Hollywood leading man, to aging actor and murder.

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan:** He won a people's choice award for it. Mom hadn't even met him yet.

**Veronica:** We should go.

**Logan:** No. No, I want to show you his pride and joy.

_Logan takes her hand and pulls her through the house leading her into Aaron's den. Veronica has never been in there before. It was always forbidden. Logan pushes open the door with a lot of force causing it to crash into the wall. _

_He lets go of her hand and spins around, his arms extended to his sides. The room is lined with old books, trophies, awards, and photos of Aaron with famous people. Veronica notes that there is a picture of Aaron and Logan together, when Logan was very young, probably around Shiloh's age. Both are smiling and staring into each others eyes. _

_Veronica feels her throat close up. It was clear to her in this picture at least, that Aaron had loved Logan. Veronica was lucky to know that her father still loved her. She had always been secure in Keith's love. Logan didn't have that. Maybe it had changed before he was even old enough to remember a time when Aaron had looked at him like that. _

**Logan:** Here it is. His first Oscar. And here (sweeps his hand to the other side of the fireplace mantle) is the other. His first and only loves. Accolades to his own greatness.

**Veronica:** Logan. Come on, let's go.

**Logan:** No.

_She looks upset, and can feel Logan's tumultuous emotions rolling off him in waves. _

**Logan:** This is where we would come for punishment. (offhand, hollow voice) Unless he was too mad to wait. Then anywhere was good.

_Veronica flinches at the naked hurt in Logan's voice and expression. _

_Logan stops and points to a spot on the floor. _

**Logan:** There. I would knell down there. But I'd have to take my shirt off first. Belts are so much more effective on bare skin.

_Veronica holds her expression, forcing back her tears. Logan doesn't need them, and she knows if he sees her crying he'll stop talking. And it's obvious he needs to get it out. _

_He whips off his shirt and kneels on the ground, a glare of pure hatred on his face for a moment. His expression slowly changes, fading into bewilderment and sadness. _

_Veronica moves towards him and steps in close, pulling his ravaged face into her stomach, cuddling him against her. _

**Veronica:** (broken) I'm sorry Logan. I'm so sorry.

_She can feel his tears begin to seep through the cotton of her shirt as he cries for the father he had, and the one he would never get to have—one that would love him more than he loved himself. _

_Veronica stands silently letting him cry, running her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp gently with her nails in the way she knew he liked. After awhile he stops crying and sits back on his heels, his hands drifting from her waist down over the curves of her hips to her legs. _

_Their eyes meet and Logan pushes his hands back up her legs to slide under her tank top. He edges it up and rises back up on his knees kissing her belly lightly. The gently touch sets off a wave of emotion and sensation in Veronica and she grabs his head with both hands tilting it back so she can see his face. _

_She traces her fingers over his features lightly, soothing away the lines of worry, regret and sorrow. Slowly she smiles and sinks down to her knees in front of him. Logan still has a slightly hollow look in his eyes and she wants to erase it. _

_She grabs the hem of her shirt in both hands and pulls it off over her head, dropping it. Logan looks pleasantly surprised. She inches closer to him tracing the muscles in his shoulders until their chests are pressed against each others. _

**Veronica:** Kiss me.

_Logan doesn't need to be told twice. _

---------

_Later both are getting redressed. Logan appears much more relaxed and smiles genuinely at Veronica. _

_Putting their clothes back on later, Logan smirks at Veronica as she hops on one foot trying to get her shoes on. _

**Logan:** I guess that is one way to banish bad memories. Therapists should offer that as a service, they might get more clients.

_Leaving the room, Veronica grabs the picture of Aaron and Logan from the shelf and stuffs it in her bag. Maybe someday Logan would be ready to see it. Maybe. _

---------

**Veronica Voiceover:** Duncan left town yesterday for his internship. Shockingly it isn't with Senator Rake. I guess Jake believed me. No, Duncan will be working for the Minority Whip of the House of Representatives, Richard Durbin from the great state of Illinois. Jake apparently is going to be in and out of town all summer, setting up a new corporate site in India. I'm not sure where that leaves Shiloh, but as far as I'm concerned she can live with me forever, despite the fact that caring for a baby destroys most of my chances for days of teenage normalcy.

**-- Flashback **

_Logan and Veronica are sitting in the backyard of the Fennel's house on a blanket with Shiloh. Shiloh toddles back and forth between them before demanding Logan pick her up. He does and stands up, sweeping her through the air like an airplane. She squeals with laughter then claps her hands with joy as he kisses her forehead and begins to toss her in the air and catch her again and again. _

**-- End Flashback **

**Veronica Voiceover:** Once Logan got used to her, he turned out to be surprisingly good with Shiloh. I can't really explain how I feel with I see them together. It's so sweet it almost hurts. He has so much love to give, and she just soaks it up. Shiloh had Logan wrapped around her tiny little finger before he even knew what hit him. As much as I love spending time with Shi, I still want some time alone with Logan, and some time with friends.

**-- Flashback **

_Veronica and Logan are in the Xterra parked at the beach, making out. Logan is in his board shorts and a tank top, and Veronica's bikini straps are visible behind her neck. She's dressed in a casual cotton sun dress. Breathe Me by Sia is playing on the radio._

_Lyrics: I have done it again I have been here many times before Ouch I have lost myself again Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, Yeah I think that I might break Lost myself again and I feel unsafe Be my friend Hold me_

_It's getting hot and heavy in the car as Veronica pushes Logan down onto the back seat. _

_A knock at the window interrupts them. Veronica, on top of Logan, swings her head around to see the guy who tapped on the window. It's a guy she's seen with Logan and Dick before, but doesn't know who he is. Dick is standing next to him._

**Veronica**: Oh, good, we have an audience.

_Logan sits up, keeping Veronica turned into his body with his arm. He lowers the window._

**Lucky:** Okay, Lover-Boy, that's enough face-sucking for now. We got things to do.

**Logan:** And you're on a tight schedule of smoking pot and playing Halo. I can't wait to graduate. **Lucky:** Come on, man. We're done screwing around. The ball's in our court and someone's gotta pay.

_Veronica is puzzled and turns to look at Lucky._

**Veronica:** And who are you?

_Lucky cuts her with a look then ignores her._

**Dick:** But, after we make someone pay, we're gonna get high and play Halo, right?

**Lucky:** (scolding) Get it together, Dick!

_Logan smiles at the put down. Lucky turns his attention back to Logan._

**Lucky:** Ninety seconds, wrap this up.

**Logan:** I'll be there when I'm there.

_Lucky isn't happy as Logan rolls the window back up and returns his attention to the girl he is holding._

**Logan:** Hi.

**Veronica:** Hi yourself.

_He tries to resume kissing her, but Veronica pushes him away and climbs off his lap. _

**Veronica:** This is yet another example of why you need to rent a place already.

**Logan:** Well, we are in a public parking lot.

_All their friends including Mac, Meg, and Wallace were meeting for a day of fun in the sun at the beach. _

**Veronica:** Right. Well, I prefer to make out in private. So, I'll be going now.

_She opens the door and climbs out, grabbing her beach bag from the front seat. _

**Veronica:** And don't think that I missed the point of that little conversation.

**Logan:** (guilty but trying to look innocent) What?

**Veronica:** Don't do anything stupid Logan. No. I take that back. Don't do anything, period. You'll just make things worse.

**Logan:** (grim) They shot at us Veronica. How much worse can it get?

_They look at each other, both serious, both frightened for the other. _

_Later Veronica is sitting on her towel next to Meg when Logan approaches. Meg takes one look at his face and smiles at him encouragingly before scurrying away. Logan kneels down next to Veronica. She meets his eyes reluctantly. _

_(simultaneously) _

**Veronica:** I don't want to fight.

**Logan:** I don't want to fight.

_Both smile and Logan sits down next to her, trailing his fingers through the warm sand. _

**Veronica:** I don't want you to do something that ends with you getting hurt, Logan.

**Logan:** I know. (slight smile) So, I was thinking. How about we take Shiloh to the zoo tonight?

**Veronica:** Tonight?

_He knows she's asking why he's not going with his friends on whatever mission they have devised, but he responds as if it were a logistical issue._

**Logan:** Yeah, it's their Summer Nights thing. They stay open late and you get to see all the nocturnal animals.

_She smiles. _

**Veronica:** Shi usually goes to bed by eight.

**Logan:** So call and see if Alicia can get her down for an extra nap this afternoon. This way your dad and Alicia can get a night out too.

**Veronica:** (bites her lip, her eyes warm as she looks at him) Yeah. Sounds good.

**Logan:** Good.

_He stands up to rejoin his friends, but Veronica stops him. _

**Veronica:** Hey. I think I left something in the car. You want to come with me to get it?

_Her look clearly spells out what she's offering. Logan grins, and takes her hand pulling her to her feet. They race across the hot sand to the parking lot with most of their friends smiling at them as they go. Except for Wallace. Wallace looks slightly green. _

_Dominic approaches Meg and whispers in her ear before pulling her towards the parking lot as well. Meg follows him but blushes as Dick and Rams issue several cat calls in her direction. _

**-- End Flashback **

_------------_

_Back to present day. Veronica rides down to the lobby of the Neptune Grand with Logan. They kiss and head their separate ways. Veronica drives to the hospital and parks, automatically looking around for paparazzi as she walks from her car to the hospital. The frenzy had died down a bit, but the media were still dying for interviews with any of the major people involved. So far no one had agreed to a sit down. _

_Inside the hospital, Veronica marches purposefully down the hall. She slows when she notices something ahead._

_It is Weevil and three of the bikers, standing and talking in the hall. They spot her and stop talking. Weevil turns his head and his eyes follow her as she approaches. His look is hard and challenging. It would appear that they aren't friends anymore._

_As she draws even with them she pauses, meeting Weevils eyes and ignoring the hate in the stares from Hector and the other biker. Weevil nods at them, ordering his friends to take off. _

**Weevil:** You gotta pick sides in this town these days. You may still live on our side of town, but you're one of them again.

**Veronica: **You don't know anything about me. And you don't know anything about them.

**Weevil:** So, did you like your taste? Your little year of living dangerously? Did you get your fill? As soon as they'll have you back, you go running to the 09ers. And as a little bonus, you give it up to the richest asshole in school. Wow. Well, I'm sure his sheets are clean.

**Veronica: **I've been with Logan for going on six months now Weevil. What did you expect?

**Weevil:** (angry) What did I expect? I thought you would want to know the truth, that you would want whoever nearly killed Felix to pay. But no, I guess justice is only for people from the 90909 zip code. Your boyfriend may not have been driving, but one of his pals was, and he's getting away with it because he's rich and he's white.

**Veronica: ** Their friend died too. And you don't know what happened that night, no one does.

**Weevil:** So I guess, Felix crashed into them, huh?

**Veronica: ** (frustrated) I don't know.

**Weevil:** But you do know that they were all drunk, weren't they? And yet, still no arrests have been made.

**Veronica: ** Like your boys have never driven under the influence or done something stupid and crazy that could get someone killed.

**Weevil:** My boys? Nothing goes down in the club without my say-so.

**Veronica: ** So I guess you know about the shotgun blast that almost killed Logan and me? Bikers ride up, blow a hole through Logan's car.

_Weevil doesn't have an answer. Behind Veronica, Keith comes out of the hand therapy room._

**Veronica: ** You sure you're still in charge?

**Weevil:** (annoyed) Go home Blondie, you're safer there. At least the cops investigate crimes in your neighborhood. In mine you're lucky if they take a report. Marisol Reyes' family still don't know what happened to that little girl. It's destroying them. And now I get to watch Felix's family lose another son? How's that fair?

_Veronica's mind flashes to the pictures of Lilly with Felix's older brother who had disappeared, Gus Toombs. Keith regards Weevil solemnly, and takes Veronica's arm, leading her away. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I suppose it's true. In Neptune these days, you're forced to choose sides. I chose Logan. And, yeah, it does feel weird to be on the side of the 09er guys. What can I say, they're not completely devoid of any redeeming characteristics. They're all hurting from losing Chester. Do I want to know what happened that night? Yeah, I do. But do I want the responsibility of having to turn one of them in for it? Do I want to hurt Logan again by betraying one of his friends? Not so much.

_In the car driving home, Veronica stops at a red light and her eyes track the progress of a Hispanic woman and her young daughter as they cross the street. She turns to Keith._

**Veronica: ** Dad, what happened with Marisol Reyes?

_Keith is surprised at the question and also a bit worried at what Veronica might do with the information._

--AN

Welcome back.

Wow so this chapter was really heavy with flashbacks (I can't wait to get back to real time) but there was a lot to cover and on the good side I did it in one chapter instead of the 4 it would have taken me to blow through 18 days. And now we have two of our three major summer mysteries/issues. The accident and Marisol Reyes.

RE: Marisol Reyes, in my version I'm going with the fact that her body wasn't found. She just disappeared.

OK, so I have no idea if there is a hospital on Pendleton, but there could be, so I'm going with it. In my mind Neptune must be pretty much situated on Camp Pendleton so it's a bit of meta fun for me too. Lynn being on Dancing with the Stars is also a nod to art imitating life. And before someone corrects me, I know that if a house went into foreclosure that a tenant would likely be asked/forced to vacate, but I don't want to include a search for a tenant and a whole real estate storyline. So there.

I got a new set of pop culture quotes to use- mostly from noir movies so I'll be working them in as I go. The line in this chapter about Why didn't V go to China, some things you do, some things you don't is from a noir film.

Shiloh's paternity hasn't been determined yet, and Lamb's corruption hasn't hit the media yet. V is saving it for if the guys need help getting Lamb to back off the accident investigation.

And finally, sorry to be a tease, but I'm actually having fun writing Mac and Dick scenes. You'll have to wait awhile (a long while) for the story to bear fruit, but I will be working on that request from the sequel voting poll.

As some of you have seen I have a **new poll** up regarding a guy for Meg. Character creating is an interesting process; I like to have a base to go off of, like I based Enbom on a very good friend of mine. I also draw some of the other characters and their quirks from other people I know, but I assume that is normal for writers. And that is the first time I referred to myself as a writer. Hmm. Anyway I keep adding potential characteristics for Meg's hypothetical man, so go vote and shoot me an email if I've forgotten one that should be added.

Words: 9890

In a personal note, I just had the most boring/awkward/why-do-I-bother conversation with my grandmother. Honestly, that whole side of my family is a mystery to me. Bad blood in more ways that one. Thankfully I'm far, far away from them now.

26


	2. Ch 2 The Inevitability of Moving Forward

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm such a greedy brat, I had 17 already and kept checking back to see if there had been more…and you guys gave them to me. Holding onto my carrot/stick experiment, I'm posing early. Well that and the chapter was ready. **

**RECAP:** This story picks up a few weeks (18 days to be exact) after we left off in Some Truths Hurt. The kids are settling into a summer of hot weather and hot tempers. The mystery of who was driving remains a mystery. LoVe are healing their wounds. The Mars and Kanes are getting divorced. Duncan left town for a summer internship. The paternity test results on Shiloh are due back in a week, currently Keith has custody. Logan has been house hunting, and is still taking pot shots at Lamb.

Because I need to "see" people moving in houses so I can imagine it more clearly I designed Logan's new house. It's available at you send it www (dot) yousendit (dot) com (forward slash) download (forward slash) S1VEYkJoZEtCTW5IRGc9PQ Well, I'll try it anyway. It'll be up for 7 days or 100 downloads.

**Chapter 2: The Inevitability of Moving Forward**

**(Wednesday, June 29)**

_Early morning__. Pacific Ocean. There are a lot of surfers in the water. Logan and Enbom are paddling out on their surf boards. They ride a few waves, but after about 30 minutes Logan looks around for Enbom and finds him sitting on his board beyond the breakers. Logan paddles out. _

**Logan:** What's up man, you tired already?

**Enbom: **Nah, just not feeling it today.

_Logan looks concerned and sits up on his board, looking at his friend. __Enbom had been pretty subdued ever since the accident. _

**Logan:** You thinking about Chester?

**Enbom: **Yeah. I still can't believe it.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Enbom: **(haunted) What's going to happen man?

**Logan:** Nothing. Not as long as we stick together.

_Enbom is unconvinced. _

_Logan remains with his friend, enjoying being on the water, and looks up the beach. He sees a nice house with a for sale sign. _

_-----------_

_Casablancas driveway. __Scene opens on Beaver's terrified face. He and Dick are sitting in a new BMW 3 series coupe with silver paint and black interior. Big Dick had wanted to get Beaver a BMW wagon, since he considered Beaver to be less than manly, and it amused him to consider getting what he thought of as a woman's car for his younger son. Dick had intervened for his brother and convinced his dad to get Cassidy the car he wanted. Unfortunately Big Dick was too busy to teach his son to drive and the task had fallen to Dick. _

**Beaver:** (freaked out) You said it was clear!  
**Dick: **(blasé) I said it _looked_ clear.  
**Beaver:** Well, how does it look now?  
**Dick: ** (shrugs) Looks clear. (Beaver looks exasperated) Calm down, little bro. Now turn to look over your right shoulder and ease off the break.

_The car jerks backwards._

**Dick: ** (sharper tone) Slowly.

**Beaver:** (whiny) I'm trying.

**Dick: ** OK, OK.

**Beaver:** Maybe we should just go to an empty parking lot or something.

**Dick: ** Whatever, but you're going to have to drive on roads to get there.

**Beaver:** (tries not to let it show in his face that he considers his brother to be less than intelligent) No, I meant _you_ could drive us to the parking lot. Then I'd try.

**Dick: ** You gotta learn Beav. (pause) Sorry. Cassidy. Old habit.

**Beaver:** (smiles) It's OK.

**Dick: ** Cool. So, try it again, slow and gentle this time.

_Beaver is very unsure, but tries again._

_He manages to get out of the driveway and is on the road heading towards town. The speedometer reads 25 miles per hour. A car behind them honks. They are going well under the speed limit. _

**Dick: ** Uh, Cass, maybe you want to try to speed up a bit.

**Beaver:** No.

_His hands are clenched tightly on the wheel. _

**Dick: ** All right.

_Dick rolls down the window and waves for the guy behind them to pass. He does, blaring his horn as he goes. Dick flips him off. _

**Dick: ** Asshole.

_Beaver shoots his brother a timid, but thankful smile._

**Beaver:** Hey Dick, thanks for doing this.

**Dick: ** No problem. So how much time do we have before you have to get to work?

**Beaver:** (glum) Doesn't matter. I never see dad and his employees are too scared to say anything to me.

**Dick: ** (frowns at his brother) I thought you wanted to do an internship?

_Beaver shrugs. He had, mostly to spend some time with his dad doing something that he was good at. Maybe then his dad would show him a bit more respect. Now that Dick had started to treat him better it only made the way their father treated him sting more. _

_---------_

_Night. Two leather clad Hispanic young men, unidentifiable at this distance enter the River Stix. _

----------

**(Friday, July 1) **

_Neptune Grand, Veronica uses her keycard and enters Logan's suite. As soon as Veronica steps inside, Logan is standing before her, his eyes shining. _

**Logan:** Hey Veronica, guess what?

_His face was happy but his eyes were worried. Veronica smiled back but narrowed her eyes at him. _

**Veronica:** OK, guess. Um, you finally got your yellow beast painted a new slightly less obnoxious color?

**Logan:** (sour, but his lips twitch with a smile) No.

**Veronica:** Drats. You picked up your laundry off the floor?

**Logan:** (perfect Alicia Silverstone imitation from Clueless) As if.

**Veronica:** (indulgent smile and tone) Did you cut your hair?

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** New highlights?

**Logan:** (huffy) No.

**Veronica:** You took up yodeling?

**Logan:** (laughs) No. Are you done yet?

**Veronica:** (makes an 'as if' face) Please. (she pushes past him into the suite, leaving the vestibule) I just got started.

**Logan:** (smirks) I love a woman who can just keep going and going.

**Veronica:** Watch it pal.

**Logan:** (leering at her) I'll do more than watch.

_He stalks her slowly, Veronica taking a step back for each step forward he takes. She drops her bag against the wall, preparing to run._

**Veronica:** If I let you catch me, do I get to know your big surprise?

**Logan:** Let me? You may be quick and sneaky, but I'm bigger than you and have enough determination to outlast you.

**Veronica:** (affronted) Oh really? You think so?

_The game is on as Logan chases Veronica around the suite, vaulting over furniture and sliding through doors. He gets a hand on her a few times but she manages to dance and spin away, evading capture. _

_Finally she races into the bedroom and stumbles over a pile of Logan's clothes on the floor, lurching to the right she narrowly avoids Logan as he tries to grab her in a flying tackle that goes wrong as he trips over one of his shoes. He still manages to land on the bed, but doesn't manage to get Veronica there with him. She solves the problem and ends the fight by jumping up onto the bed and sitting down on his chest. _

**Veronica:** I proclaim myself the winner. Stealth and brains over brawn every time.

_Logan smiles, happy to let her have the win, as long as he gets a consolation prize. He turns them over quickly, stealing a kiss. _

_One kiss turns into several and he is grinning as he finally shifts his weight off of her. _

**Logan:** Good morning.

**Veronica:** Good morning to you too.

**Logan:** Hmm.

_He smoothes her hair back from her flushed cheek. _

**Veronica:** So what is your big surprise?

**Logan:** I bought a place.

_She sits up abruptly, no humor in her face._

**Veronica:** What? You mean you put in an offer.

_Logan sits up as well. _

**Logan:** No, I bought it at auction.

**Veronica:** (cautious) Logan.

**Logan:** (casual tone, but with an edge of defensiveness) Escrow takes too long. This is easier. I had cash to pay so why go through all the hassle.

**Veronica:** Um, home inspections, looking at the comps, actually seeing the place before you pay a billion dollars for it.

**--Flashback **

_Veronica walks into Logan's hotel suite to see him sitting with Big Dick, discussing real estate. Logan pulls out a chair for her at the table and she sits silently as Big Dick instructs Logan on how to evaluate properties and areas for value. _

_Flash to Logan and Veronica with a realtor looking at a few different properties. _

**-- End Flashback **

**Logan:** I did see it, and it wasn't a billion dollars.

**Veronica:** Was it one that we saw?

**Logan:** No. I saw it while Enbom and I were out surfing.

**Veronica:** (astonished) That was just a few days ago!

_She sees that her disapproval is stealing his happiness and makes an effort to at least be neutral._

**Veronica:** Well, tell me about it.

_He smiles and begins to describe it to her. It's actually a duplex, one unit has two bedrooms with a den, three bathrooms, two patios (one from the second floor and one from the main floor) with hot tub and outdoor shower, a two car garage, and it's on the beach. The other unit is currently occupied by a tenant. It's a two bedroom, two bathroom and shares one common wall. _

**Veronica:** So now you have a tenant?

**Logan:** Yeah, but if he's an asshole I'll just kick him out, no big deal.

_Veronica rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica:** Did you even see the inside before you bought it?

_Logan's face begins to close again, not enjoying her criticism as bland as it may be. He climbs off the bed. _

**Logan:** (flatly) Yeah. I did. It's in a development Big Dick invested in. He arranged a showing for me. Should I give you all the documents so you can inspect them for yourself?

**Veronica:** Logan. I just don't want you to make a mistake. It's a lot of money.

**Logan:** I got a good deal. The rent from the second unit will pay for all the taxes and upkeep, and because the previous owner foreclosed and it went to auction, I got a good price. Besides I haven't even told you the best part yet.

**Veronica:** OK.

**Logan:** It's a gated community, with a private beach. Paparazzi can't come past the gates. It'll be private.

_She stares at him and he can tell she wants to argue about his decision, or at least his decision making strategy, but she curbs the impulse. _

**Veronica:** (trying to be supportive) Will you have to do a lot of work to the inside? Remodel?

**Logan:** (relaxing) That's the second best thing. It's in fantastic condition. All I have to do is buy furniture and move in. 

**Veronica:** (smiling at his excitement) OK, and when will that be?

**Logan:** Next weekend.

**Veronica:** (mouth falling open, shocked) Next weekend? How is that possible?

**Logan:** The sale will be recorded with the County today, I get keys at 5pm. (ducks his head) I thought you could come with me to see it then.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Sure. (reassuring tone) I'd like that.

**Logan:** Good.

_He begins to ramble on happily about how he's going to set up one of the guest rooms for his mom, for whenever she comes to visit him, and how the whole place has these great dark hardwood floors, and stark white walls. He says he wants it to be clean and simple, modern. She knows he means he wants it to be nothing like the traditional, luxurious home he grew up in. He breaks off. _

**Logan:** Is Mrs. Narvarro with Shiloh tomorrow?

**Veronica:** Yeah, why?

**Logan:** I thought I could talk to her about working for me. She's doing three days a week for you, right? I can hire her for the other two days, just for house work and meals. (shrugs) If it's too much work I can get someone else part time to help.

**Veronica:** You know what would help? You learning to pick up your own clothes.

**Logan:** Probably, but the odds of that are not good. Besides I have other skills.

_He swoops back in for another kiss to demonstrate said skills and the almost-argument is forgotten. _

----------

_The condo is literally on the beach with the short staircase from the downstairs patio leading down to the sand of a private beach. The split level design is perfect for privacy with the top deck, which comes off the master bedroom through a set of wide French doors with floor to ceiling windows for the rest of the wall, set above the second units' upstairs deck. The lower deck is larger with the hot tub, outdoor shower, large seating/dining area and built-in fire pit. It's a perfect party house. With neighbors only on one side (the other is a cliff) and set back 30 feet, noise shouldn't be an issue. _

_The inside is beautiful and in pristine condition. It has an open concept floor plan with the downstairs rooms flowing one into the other. There is a large kitchen (including a kitchen island with counter height seating, stainless steel appliances and quartz countertops), a full downstairs bathroom, and laundry room, not that Logan even bothers to look inside of it. The majority of the first floor is a large great room that could be divided into separate spaces for living room, family room (likely to become a game room with Logan as the owner) and dining area._

_Thankfully the appliances, including washer and dryer, came with the house. The kitchen cabinets are done in bright white with the counters adding a bit of warmth with their soft brown quartz. _

_There is a large space that goes up to the vaulted roof (with large skylight) over the center of the downstairs area, once you go up the stairs there is a walkway around the opening. The master bedroom and bathroom are on the west side of the upstairs, opening onto a private deck about half the size of the downstairs patio. The bathroom is huge with a large shower, separate whirlpool bath, and dual sinks. _

_The den, second bedroom and a third bathroom are on the east side of the upstairs separated from the master suite by the large opening to the downstairs which is circled by a walkway. Finally there is an open nook or 'lounge' area as Veronica dubs it in a wide part of the walkway. _

_The views are fantastic. How could they be otherwise, with the house steps from the beach. _

_Logan leads Veronica through the double doors into the master bedroom to the French doors leading out to the upper patio. The Pacific Ocean reaches out before them, the waves rolling gently into the white sand beach. Veronica surveys it all, remaining mostly silent. Logan begins to worry. She reads it on his face and smiles. _

**Veronica:** (warmly) It's beautiful.

**Logan:** You like it.

**Veronica:** I love it. (wiry smile) Just don't tell me how much it cost.

**Logan:** (grins) I won't. Ready to meet the neighbors?

**Veronica:** Let's go.

_As they circled the front of the house Veronica saw that the neighbor had left his garage door open with his vehicle parked inside, she pulled out a small notebook and jotted down his license plate quickly. Logan looks at her with disbelief then grins._

**Logan:** That's my girl.

**Veronica:** What?

_Logan doesn't answer, taking her hand and pulling her around the side of the building to the front door. _

_Logan knocks and they hear a friendly voice call out._

**Neighbor Matt: **Just a minute.

_A tall dark haired man with a lithe build opens the door wearing board shorts and a t-shirt. He has blue eyes and a square jaw. He looks at them curiously with intelligent eyes. _

**Neighbor Matt: **Can I help you?

**Logan:** Hi. I'm Logan. The new owner.

_The man looks at him in surprise, taking in how young Logan is. He cocks one eyebrow and waves then inside, oozing easy charm. _

**Neighbor Matt: **I was told it finally sold. Come in. I'm Matt Gunther. Hopefully your new tenant and neighbor.

**Logan:** (smiles candidly) This is my girlfriend, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Hi.

_Her tone is slightly girlish and breathy, Logan looks at her curiously and wonders if she's playing one of her parts, or if she's actually attracted to this guy. She grins back at him, nudging him to walk inside and he is none the wiser._

**Matt:** Can I get you something to drink? I don't have much to offer, water or carrot juice.

**Logan:** No, I'm fine.

**Veronica:** (speculative) Carrot juice?

**Matt:** It's good, and packed with nutrients. Try it.

**Logan:** No thanks.

**Veronica:** Uh…

**Matt:** If you don't like it, don't finish it, it won't offend me.

**Veronica:** OK.

_Once he has a water for himself and carrot juice for Veronica, they sit down. Veronica and Logan_ _look around to see how he has the place decorated. It's a beachy vibe with bright blues and warm browns. A bit too Tommy Bahamas for Veronica, but it's nice. _

**Logan:** So, maybe you should tell us a bit about yourself.

**Matt:** Right. I should start off with the fact that I would love to stay here, I hope we can work something out, unless you already have someone lined up to live in this unit.

**Logan:** No. No definite plans yet. 

**Matt:** Great. To start with my name is Matt Gunther. I'm at doctor at the Marine hospital on Pendleton.

**Veronica:** That explains the carrot juice.

**Matt:** I spent a few years deployed, mostly Iraq and Afghanistan. Now that I'm back I can't seem to get enough fresh fruit and vegetables. My mother got me a juicer and I have to say, I love it.

**Logan:** You're in the military?

**Matt:** I was. I'm a civilian again, but I still work at the Military hospital.

_Logan looks at the man respectfully. _

**Veronica:** How long have you lived here?

**Matt:** A little over a year. Once I got back, I felt like I needed to be somewhere open. Someplace without a lot of walls.

**Logan:** Do you surf?

**Matt:** I do. I learned with my dad when I was a kid, obviously I didn't have much chance to hit the waves for several years, but I do now. I take it you surf?

**Logan:** At least once a week.

_The conversation quickly veers towards surfing, how the break is on this beach, and on and on._

_Veronica rolls her eyes. She lets them talk and cautiously takes a sip of the carrot juice. She decides she doesn't hate it, and takes a second drink. She tries to figure out what the other flavor is, the one that is kinda spicy. _

**Matt:** It's ginger.

**Veronica:** (raising one eyebrow) OK. Are you psychic too?

**Matt:** No. Just observant. Professional hazard.

**Veronica:** Military or medical?

**Matt:** (smiles) Both.

**Veronica:** (smiles) How about you two bond over boards and waves later, (aside to Logan) no babes though Honeybunches, (Logan grins and Matt smiles at the two kids) and we get back on topic.

**Matt:** OK.

_Logan looks like he doesn't have anymore questions. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** He surfs therefore he'd make a good neighbor? I have a few more qualifications.

**Veronica:** How much do you pay in rent? How's your credit? Do you have a criminal record? What is your social life like—do you do drugs and stay up all night? Girlfriend (shrugs) or boyfriend? Would you be willing to sign a 12-month lease agreement with Logan? Did you put down a deposit? If it went to the previous owner and not a property management company, we might have to ask you to put down another, considering the circumstances.

_Matt looks impressed. He answers her questions carefully and thoroughly. _

**Matt:** I'd like the lease because it gives me protection as well as you, and I'd be willing to put down a second deposit to be able to stay. I love living here.

**Logan:** OK. So if you check out, and believe me Veronica _will_ check you out thoroughly, it's a deal.

**Matt:** Thanks. I really appreciate it. (pauses) Maybe I could ask you a few questions?

**Logan:** (wary) Sure.

**Veronica:** OK.

_They share a cautious look the Matt notes with a certain amount of surprise. They obviously didn't want to talk about themselves. _

**Matt:** (to Logan) You both look pretty young. How old are you?

**Logan:** We're both 17.

**Matt:** And you could afford to buy this place? Wow. Where are your parents?

**Veronica:** My dad is here in Neptune. I won't be living here, it's Logan's place.

_Logan looks a bit put out at her response, but grateful that she glosses over his parents. Matt waits for them to continue but no more information is being volunteered. _

**Matt:** All right. (smiles, knowing that the information that was left out is probably as telling as the information itself would have been) What are your names?

_There is a long pause. Their names were in the papers every day now._

**Logan:** Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars.

_Matt regards the teens seriously then nods._

**Matt:** I thought you both looked familiar. Nice to meet you.

---------

**(Saturday, July 2) **

_The next day, Veronica gets up early with Shiloh so Alicia and Keith can sleep in. She gets them both their breakfast, joking with Wallace and Daryl who are also up early. Wallace has a shift at the Sac-N-Pac and Daryl is being dropped off at a friend's for the day. This friend has a pool in his backyard, and Daryl is very excited. Veronica smiles at his enthusiasm, but is happy to be in the quiet house with just Shiloh to deal with as she gets ready for a day in the park. She wanted to get some good pictures of Shiloh before it got too hot. After getting Backup into the back of the Mini and Shiloh in the car seat, she is ready. _

_Veronica is in the park for only 15 minutes before she has a nagging uneasy feeling. She looks around, appearing casual, but her eyes are sharp as they search the surrounding area. No media are visible, and no one appears to be paying attention to her or Shiloh. Backup is at ease, obviously not sensing a threat. Still the feeling persists and Veronica moves their stuff to a more shielded area, under a tree and with some small bushes blocking view of her from the parking lot. _

_She sets the baby down and plays with her for a bit until Shiloh yawns and curls up in Veronica's lap for a nap. Backup sits down nearby and looks at Veronica, hopeful that she will play fetch a bit more. Veronica settles the baby down on a blanket and tells Backup to guard. At attention, the large dog dwarfs the infant and Veronica can't resist getting a few pictures of them together. _

_At first she takes pictures of Shiloh and Backup, then she focuses on the trees and other playing children. But really she is searching the parking lot and edges of the park for whoever is watching them. Finally as a car pulls out she sees a familiar vehicle parked behind it. It is the one she planted the tracker on weeks ago, it's Weidman's and as he sees he has been discovered, he climbs out of the vehicle. _

_Once he is closer, Veronica gives him a semblance of a smile and her tone puts Backup on high alert. The large dog bristles and positions himself between Weidman and the two girls. Weidman stops several feet away. _

**Veronica: **Back to your old habits I see.

_Weidman raises one eyebrow in question. _

**Veronica: **Stalking me. So are you here to threaten me or is there some other business?

**Weidman: **Jake is understandably concerned about his child's safety.

_Veronica's face pinches and she looks down at Shiloh's helpless form._

**Veronica Voiceover: **The Kanes never had strict security protocols for Lilly or Duncan, but I suppose after you've lost a child you might reconsider your stance on that.

**Veronica: **No one even knows she could be his.

**Weidman: **Regardless, Jake has finally listened to my advice regarding the security for his family and personal property.

_Veronica is stone faced as she wonders if Jake considers the baby to be family or property or if there is a distinction in his mind._

**Veronica: **I'm careful with her.

**Weidman: **I know.

_His implication is clear. Today is not the first day he has watched her with Shiloh. Veronica bristles. _

**Veronica: **Why are you here? Talking to me. Today.

**Weidman: **Jake would like to see you.

**Veronica: **No.

**Weidman: **I believe he has some information you are quite interested in.

**Veronica: **(frustrated) Why can't you tell me now?

_He is silent. _

**Veronica: **Always doing your master's bidding? (she narrows her eyes) What makes you so loyal to him? You must know he's willing to throw anyone under the bus if it serves his best interest.

**Weidman: **I owe him. (smiles faintly) I will continue trust him so as long as our goals are not at cross purposes.

_Veronica watches him warily. Weidman can see that she does not trust him, or Jake. Unfortunately for her, they were in possession of the information that she wanted. Information that would undoubtedly give her some peace of mind._

**Veronica: **Where does he want to meet?

**Weidman: **Your mother's apartment.

**Veronica: **(quickly) No.

**Weidman: **No?

**Veronica: **Call him. Tell him to make it someplace else.

**Weidman: **Ms. Mars…

**Veronica: **Call him, or I go home and if you try to stop me or lay a single finger on me I'll scream so loudly that we'll be sure to make the front page tomorrow.

_She smiles happily now, back in control of the situation. _

_Weidman looks unconcerned and calls Jake. _

_------------_

_Cut to Kane Software. Veronica enters cautiously, still unsure of being there alone. She stopped outside the doors and left messages for __Logan__ and Wallace about where she was. Feeling slightly more assured, she enters the empty building. Weidman leads her into the building, pointing out the exhibit hall for new technologies. _

**Weidman: **I believe you know our director of outreach, Mr. Mackenzie?

**Veronica: **(grinding her teeth together, but she smiles) Why yes, I do.

_Weidman's eyes gleam with amusement at her ire and forced congeniality. _

**Weidman: **Here we are.

_He indicates an imposing office door. Veronica stops. She had been here before with Lilly and Duncan on several occasions. Happier occasions. _

**Veronica: **Great. Let's get this over with.

_Weidman opens the door for Veronica and she enters to find Jake behind a large desk. _

_Jake rises. Weidman moves to be leaning against the wall, where both Jake and Veronica are in his eye line. _

**Jake: **Hello Veronica.

**Veronica: **Jake.

**Jake: **I see you have Shiloh with you. May I hold her for a minute?

_Veronica's face is vulnerable for a moment before she covers it. She hands Shiloh to Jake, fighting twin urges—one to stay close to Shiloh, and the other to be as far away from Jake as possible. _

**Jake: **You're quite safe Veronica. I would never hurt you.

**Veronica: **I know that's not true.

**Weidman: **Jake has never wished any harm to come to you Ms. Mars.

**Veronica: **I guess that depends on your definition of harm. But let's drop the subject, nothing you say will make me comfortable with either of you.

**Jake: **May I ask why? I have known you since you were a child. Even though you are not my daughter, I still care for you.

_Veronica has a hard look. _

**Veronica: **(deliberately slow) I will never be comfortable with you, because every time I see either of you I imagine you both icing Lilly's body down.

_Her tone is seething with anger and disgust. Weidman remains impassive, Jake flinches back from her and the image she has invoked. _

**Jake: **I see.

_He strokes Shiloh's soft cheek with his thumb, not waking her from the slumber she had fallen into in the car._

**Jake: **I did what I had to do to protect the child I had left.

**Weidman: **Perhaps we should proceed so Ms. Mars can be away from us, since we make her so uncomfortable.

**Jake: **I am sorry for that Veronica. I'm sorry for a great many things.

**Veronica: **Fantastic. (commanding) Moving on.

**Jake: **Aaron Echolls killed Lilly.

_Veronica looks both relieved and upset. _

**Weidman: **As you uncovered, they were having an affair. It had not been going on very long, a few weeks at most. He followed her from his house that day. His own security cameras show Lilly arriving then leaving moments later, in quite a rush. Aaron followed after her shortly in quite a temper if you believe his expression.

**Veronica: **His cameras?

**Weidman: **His security company is very good and archive data for up to two years. Apparently stalkers are quite a problem these days for individuals with Echolls' fame.

**Veronica: **You're sure?

**Weidman: **He was also recorded on several traffic cameras en route to the Kanes' estate. He left again minutes later. Duncan arrived and must have startled him away.

**Veronica: **But Duncan never said anything about seeing Aaron's car.

**Jake: **He doesn't remember.

**Veronica: **If he did it might be helpful during the trial.

_Jake considers her words. He is not above suborning perjury from his son, not when the stakes are so high._

**Veronica: **And Judge Thorpe.

_Jake pulses with emotion until he gets himself under control again. _

**Jake: **Thorpe. Don't worry about that bastard, I'll be dealing with him.

**Weidman: **(still calm) Judge Thorpe was having an affair with Lilly as well. But he did not murder her. He was…otherwise occupied that afternoon.

**Veronica: **You're sure.

**Jake: **Yes.

_There is a long pause as Veronica considers everything. _

**Veronica: **What now? Thorpe can't be the trial judge for Lilly's murder. If anyone ever found out…

**Jake: **He won't be an issue.

_Veronica frowns. _

**Veronica: **But...

**Weidman: **Ms. Mars. You trusted us this far, let us finish this distasteful business. Do not involve yourself. Your testimony at Aaron Echolls' trial will be important. You must be…beyond reproach.

_Veronica feels cold, knowing what these men are capable of and realizing how quickly she could be on the opposing side again. _

_She nods abruptly, and moves to take Shiloh from Jake. Shiloh wakes up and smiles at Veronica, before turning to look curiously at Jake. _

_Veronica turns to leave. At the door she pauses. _

**Veronica: **You have someone watching me?

**Jake: **Watching you and Shiloh, yes.

_Veronica opens her mouth to argue about it being unnecessary. _

**Weidman: **It's not _negotiable_, Ms. Mars. The child is heiress to a fortune and you are known for getting into trouble.

_She turns to leave, when Jake's voice stops her._

**Jake: **You'd do well to stay away from Logan, Veronica.

**Veronica: **(turning, ready for battle) Excuse me?

**Jake: **Logan brought about Lilly's ruin-

**Veronica: **(interrupting) You're not serious. (harsh laugh) God, I see where Duncan gets it now. _Nothing_ is ever your fault, Duncan's fault, Lilly's fault. Aaron killed Lilly. What happened had nothing to do with Logan. She was stupid enough to get involved with a man she knew was violent.

_Jake is stone-faced._

**Jake: **Lilly acted badly, but...

**Veronica: **But nothing. I loved Lilly, and I know it wasn't her fault that Aaron killed her, but it sure as hell isn't Logan's fault.

**Jake: **Aaron is his father, if Lilly and Logan hadn't dated…

**Veronica: **Oh SHUT UP!

_Shiloh is startled and begins to cry, Jake stands as if to move to take her from Veronica, but Veronica quickly sooths the baby. Once Shiloh is calm again Veronica tucks the baby into her neck and speaks quietly in her ear, swaying side to side. _

_Once the baby calms she returns a deadly gaze at Jake and then at Weidman. _

**Veronica: **Let me be clear. Both your children were aware that Logan was abused by his father, your friend, I might add. Did you know?

_She reads it on Jake's face. He had known or at least suspected. Weidman however looks surprised. _

_Veronica's face is raw with anger. _

**Veronica: **Logan defended you. Believed you. Stood by you and your _precious_ family. He looked at you like a second father. You want to blame someone? There are lots of people who deserve blame, but you and your family are standing pretty close to the front of that line.

_Jake is silent, unwilling to accept any blame. _

**Veronica: **I will _not_ stay away from Logan. And if you come after him or Lynn, do _anything _to make their lives more difficult I will start granting interviews. With what I know I could reveal something new every week from now until graduation. Don't try me.

**Weidman: **Is that a threat Ms. Mars?

**Veronica: **What's that overused line? No, it's not a threat, it's a promise. Feel free to go after Aaron, but you leave Logan and Lynn alone. They've been through enough.

-----------

_That night Logan and Veronica go out on a date, but Veronica is unusually quiet. She knows she has to tell Logan, but she isn't looking forward to the conversation. After dinner, during which Logan fills the silence with talk about possible paint colors and furniture, they return to the Neptune Grand. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Somehow with Logan and I trying to work on our relationship, forcing ourselves to be more open with each other, we fell into a routine. Every few days, one of us had to tell the other something true, something we didn't know. It started off that way anyway. After what Logan revealed in the den, he opened up a bit more and talked about what it was like living with his dad. It's hardly the same thing, but I told him about Jake's trust fund for me and how I felt when I didn't know who my father was.

**-- Flashback**

_Logan and Veronica are sitting in the Fennels' studio, she is speaking to him earnestly and Logan listens intently, rubbing her hand._

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica Voiceover:** I still had questions about his abuse though, and once it became pretty clear that Logan wasn't going to talk about it again on his own, I decided to just ask.

**-- Flashback**

_Logan and Veronica are sitting at on the patio off Logan's suite at the Grand. The sky is blue with a few wispy clouds. They have just finished lunch and the empty plates are still on the table. Veronica looks out into the horizon then back at Logan her face still and serious. _

**Veronica: **Logan. Why didn't you ever tell anyone about the abuse? (frowns, a deep V in her forehead) Or did you?

**Logan: **(gravely, obviously not eager to talk about this) No. I never told anyone.

_He doesn't continue, and Veronica stands up and walks around to stand in front of him, waiting for him to raise his head and meet her eyes. _

**Veronica: **I… (shrugs awkwardly) I just want to know. I don't understand…

**Logan: **I'm glad.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **That you don't understand. 'Cause the only way you _could_ understand is if you had been through it too. And I would never want that.

_He still doesn't answer her question and she doesn't push it, instead allowing him to pull her down to sit in his lap. She looks at him tenderly, wishing there was something she could do._

**Logan: **Nobody could do anything to help me, so there was no point in telling.

**Veronica: **You could have gone to live with your grandparents. Someone could have…

**Logan: **No. If I had left he just would have turned his rage on my mother.

_His nostrils flare and his hand clenches hard on the arm rest. Veronica is still unsatisfied with the answers, but is hesitant to continue questioning him._

**Veronica: **But even if you thought no one would, or could, help you, you still could have shared it with someone. I know talking to you helped me a lot.

_Logan frowns and looks away. _

**Veronica: **Lilly and Duncan knew, didn't they? And they didn't do anything. (pause) I didn't know Logan. I would have tried to help you.

**Logan: **I know. That's why I made sure you never had any reason to suspect anything. (faint smile) Do-gooder Mars. You really would have messed things up for me.

_She looks hurt, and her face pinches. He smoothes his fingers from the V in her forehead down to her tightly held mouth, tracing the bow of her lips and forcing the tension to leave her expression. _

**Logan: **Not like that. You would have told your dad, and he would have tried to help, but there was nothing he could do Veronica.

**Veronica: **But-

**Logan: **(interrupts) No buts.

_She subsides but is still unhappy with his reasoning. _

**Veronica: **(quietly) Lilly and Duncan knew, didn't they?

_Logan is silent again, and looks down. Veronica blows out an angry breath. _

**Veronica: **How could they know and do nothing?

**Logan: **I don't know. They knew, but neither of them ever said anything to me.

_Veronica looks upset. She closes her eyes, so sad for Logan who had spent so many years alone with his abuse and keeping it secret. _

**Veronica: **I'm glad I know. Glad that you're free of him now.

**Logan: **(quietly) I am too.

_He wraps his arms around her and she settles back into his embrace. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica Voiceover:** The next week it was solidified that you could tell a truth or ask a question and the answer served as the other person's truth for that week. You got to ask something you really wanted to know, and the other person had to answer, or at least try. Some of the questions were tough to formulate an answer to.

**-- Flashback**

_Logan and Veronica are lying in bed, the sheet pulled up to cover Veronica except for her bare shoulders. Logan's naked chest is visible. They are smiling and laughing. Logan tells her how Rams had to drink a goldfish and puke it back up or else he would have to let Dick use his truck to teach Beaver how to drive as part of a bet the boys had made. _

_Rams had puked up the goldfish and then some. Afterwards Kate had refused__ to __kiss him for days, saying that he was gross and needed to brush his teeth more thoroughly. Veronica laughs, imaging the scene in her mind. _

_Logan reaches over and tries to pull the sheet away from her._

**Veronica: **Stop, I have to go home soon.

**Logan: **Call you dad and tell him you're having tire troubles.

**Veronica: **Tire troubles?

**Logan: **Well I still owe you like 90 tires …

_He trails off suggestively and manages to get the sheet from her, sliding over her body and kissing her neck. _

**Veronica: **Hmm. You're insatiable, you know that?

**Logan: **I do. But only with you.

_She rolls her eyes, but tilts her head, giving him better access and buries her fingers in his hair, holding him to her. _

**Veronica: **(breathless, but philosophical tone) I wonder if anyone has ever died from too much sex?

_Logan raises his head and grins. _

**Logan: **If you want the ultimate, you've got to be willing to pay the ultimate price. It's not tragic to die doing what you love.

**Veronica: **(ruefully) If I die from having too much sex with you, my father will hunt you down and kill you in ways that will make death look good.

_Logan grins more and captures her mouth in a kiss. _

**Logan: **It might be worth it.

_Later. They are still in bed. Veronica is very flushed and her hair is a mess. She tilts her head over to look at Logan. _

**Veronica: **Logan will you get me a glass of water?

**Logan: **Uh, is this one of those things where if I say no or just get it and give it to you I still get bitched at?

**Veronica: **(confused) I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Logan: **Rosie Perez, Woody Harrelson, White Men Can't Jump? Or Jennifer Aniston and Vince Vaughn in The Breakup. You want me to want to get you a glass of water.

**Veronica: **(eyes gleaming in amusement) Wow. Over-think things much? (slowly) I'm thirsty. I want a glass of water. I asked you to get it 'cause you'll just do it au-natural, whereas I will have to get dressed.

**Logan: **There's a fallacy there. You don't _have_ to get dressed. (grins) In fact, I would prefer if you didn't.

**Veronica: **(exasperated) Logan.

_He smiles and kisses her quickly before strolling out of the room with his bare ass showing. She calls after him. _

**Veronica: **Should I be concerned about your Rosie Perez reference, I have it on good authority that you once had a very big crush on her.

_Logan comes back with a smile, but then he looks at her seriously as she sips the water. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **Why did you have sex with me?

**Veronica: **(eyebrows raised) Just now? Uh, 'cause you're pretty persuasive?

**Logan: **No. I mean at all. Why did you have sex with me in Santa Barbara? Not why then, why me? You said that you wanted to. With me.

_Veronica stares at him, knowing the answer is important to him, but unsure how to answer it. His question, face and tone remind her of when she came to talk to him while they were fighting and she had found him in the shower. _

_She sits up in the bed, pulling the sheet up with her and tucking it under her arms to hold it in place. Logan sits down and keeps his gaze on her face. _

**Veronica: **You mean why you, why not someone else?

_He nods. _

**Veronica: **Like Connor…

**Logan: **Or Duncan or Troy.

_Veronica looks uncomfortable. _

**Veronica: **Sex is kinda a big deal to me Logan, I know that you look at it differently, I'm not sure if it's 'cause you're a guy or if it's because you grew up in Hollywood, but…

**Logan: **(irritated) Can you just answer the question Veronica?

**Veronica: **(calm) I'm trying. It's not a simple answer. I don't have a blanket policy on _whom_ to have sex with and _whom_ not to.

_She puts emphasis on the whoms in her statement, trying to lighten the suddenly dark mood. _

**Logan: **(standing up, very annoyed) Fine. But I want it on the record that I tried to answer your question and you -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) I'm trying. Will you let me finish?

_Logan looks disgruntled but sits back down. _

**Veronica: **And can you put something on? You're distracting me.

_Logan rolls his eyes but grabs a pair of jeans from the floor and pulls them on, leaving the top button undone. He notes that her eyes follow his movements and race over his chest._

**Logan: **(vaguely petulant) Is that why?

**Veronica: **(confused again) Is _what_ why?

**Logan: **Is it just a physical thing? (shrugs, ill tempered) I do it for you?

_Her face goes lax as his words hit her, then she crumples into laughter. Logan stares at her, not the least amused. Finally she manages to pull herself together. _

**Veronica: **(still giddy with laughter) I'm sorry. That was priceless.

**Logan: **(grumpy) I don't see why.

**Veronica: **Well, my little Stud Muffin, you basically just accused me of using you for sex. Which is pretty damn funny.

_Logan is still not amused. _

_She forces herself to become serious and meets his eyes. _

**Veronica: **Do you want the short answer or the long answer?

**Logan: **What's the short answer?

**Veronica: **I had sex with you because I wanted to.

**Logan: **That's not an answer.

**Veronica: **It is.

**Logan: **Fine. Give me the long answer.

_Veronica takes a deep breath and exhales noisily._

**Veronica: **I assume I should start with Duncan, since you brought him up, or should I start with Brad?

**Logan: **(jealous) Who's Brad?

**Veronica: **(matter-of-fact) Brad was my first boyfriend.

**Logan: **(still jealous) I thought Mike was your first boyfriend.

**Veronica: **(smiles, happy and nostalgic) Nope. It was Brad. We were young but we thought we were in love.

**Logan: **(suspicious) How young?

**Veronica: **I was 7. He was 8. It was quite the scandal around the playground.

_Logan looks at her dryly. _

**Logan: **Funny. Skip to Duncan.

**Veronica: **(saluting him smartly) Yes sir. Right away, sir.

_Logan glares at her again. She smiles back until it fades and she is serious. _

**Veronica: **When I was dating Duncan, I (shrugs) wasn't ready. I guess I thought about it, but it never really came up.

**Logan: **That's it. You weren't ready?

**Veronica: **Yeah. That's what I thought at the time anyway.

**Logan: **And now?

**Veronica: **I thought he and I would…eventually. That I wasn't ready at 14 or 15. But now… (shrugs again, looking uncomfortable) Look, I don't know how to say this. Duncan didn't make me feel like I feel with you.

**Logan: **(pissy) Physically.

**Veronica: **(sighs in exasperation) Yes. Physically. That is what we're talking about right?

_Logan looks down._

**Veronica: **Being with Duncan was nice. But when we kissed I didn't feel the same urgency I do when I'm with you. And emotionally it was different too. We were just kids. Going through the last year and a half, as much as it has sucked, and it has sucked, I've changed. I feel like I've grown up. My emotions are deeper. I know what it is to love and to lose. What I felt for Duncan is a pale comparison for what I feel for you Logan. And sex then seemed like a big step. With you it felt natural. The way it should be.

_Logan looks at her obviously wanting to believe her, wanting to hear that he is special to her. As important to her as she is to him. _

**Veronica: **OK?

**Logan: **OK.

**Veronica: **Do you still want to know about Troy and Connor?

_She can tell from his face that he does, but he doesn't want to demand it from her. _

**Veronica: **Troy was the first guy I dated after…, even if he had been a prince among men, I still wouldn't have been ready to take it any further.

_Logan nods, accepting her words and crawling into bed beside her, letting her turn into his body for comfort as the specter of her rape came front and center. She settles against his side and pulls her legs up so they lie over his. He drapes his arm around her and trials it up and down her bare back. _

**Veronica: **With Connor, I don't know what would have happened if we kept dating, but it was too soon for me. Then you burst back into my life and Connor wasn't a consideration anymore.

**Logan: **But why me?

_She reaches up a hand and tilts his chin down so they are looking into each other's eyes as she speaks. _

**Veronica: **Because I trust you. Deep down, I trusted you to not hurt me. And once you knew about what happened you were so supportive. (she blinks rapidly to push back the welling of tears in her eyes) You let me set the pace, let me decide. (she smiles as a laugh erupts from her) God you were making me so crazy.

**Logan: **Me? How?

**Veronica: **You were going so slow, and I thought I was going mad. You made me want things I had never wanted before, but you were moving at a snail's pace.

**Logan: **I didn't want to rush you.

**Veronica: **I know. And I love you for that. But I was going crazy.

_Logan grins, smug in the knowledge that he had such a strong effect on her physically now that he knew it was more than matched by her emotions. _

**Logan: **Trust me, I was just as unsatisfied.

**Veronica: **Oh really?

**Logan: **Yeah. I wanted you so badly, but I knew I had to wait. I didn't think we would have sex for awhile after we started dating. A long while. I knew you hadn't with Duncan and with what happened at Shelly's party...

**Veronica: **Yeah. Well, what can I say, a girl has needs too.

**Logan: **(attempting lightness but she can hear his self doubt) See then you say things like that I it sounds like any guy will do.

**Veronica: **(sighs) Logan. Sex is a big deal for me. I chose you because I trust you. Because I love you, and I know you love me. It felt right. Like deep down, absolutely no doubts, right. I can barely even imagine having sex with anyone else. So yeah, a part of it is physical. When you touch me…well I don't need to feed your ego, but if that was all it had been…(shrugs)

**Logan: **OK.

**Veronica: **Is that enough sharing for today? 'Cause I'm exhausted.

Logan: Yeah. Sure. (his face grows angry) Hey, wait. You said you could barely imagine having sex with anyone else. Who could you imagine it with?

_She laughs again and bites her lip, obviously not willing to tell him. Logan looks disgruntled._

**--End Flashback**

_Cut to present day. Logan and Veronica are sitting on the couch watching a The Big Lebowski. _

**Veronica:** Logan, I need to tell you something.

_Her tone lets him know it's serious and he pauses the movie and turns to face her._

**Logan: **I'm listening.

**Veronica:** You remember when I told you maybe we both needed some time alone?

_Logan looks grim._

**Logan: **Yeah. (darkly) I remember.

_She opens her mouth to speak, then closes it again, pressing her lips tightly together. She obviously is reluctant to share whatever secret she is about to reveal. _

_Logan leans forward and gets right in her face. He smiles but his eyes are as serious as hers. _

**Logan: **Say it. As long as this isn't you asking for some more time alone, it'll be fine.

_She bites her lip, still unsure. _

**Veronica:** Part of the reason I said that was 'cause of how you were acting. (he is silent, waiting for her to continue as she pauses, picking her words carefully) The other part, well two parts, I really did feel out of control, I wanted to just bunker down…

**Logan: **And the last part?

**Veronica:** (very conflicted expression) I was afraid that I had hurt you and your family for nothing.

**Logan: **(confused) What do you mean?

**Veronica:** I was so sure your…Aaron had done it. Everything that happened, it all made sense. But I knew Lilly was seeing other guys. One in particular. I didn't know who he was, just that he was older, another friend of her parents.

_Logan grimaces._

**Veronica:** In the hospital. I ran into Jake and…Judge Thorpe. (Logan's face pinches waiting for the other shoe to drop) I recognized his ring. It was the same ring the man in the pictures with Lilly was wearing.

**Logan: **(stunned) Lilly and a Judge?

**Veronica:** He was Celeste's ex-boyfriend.

_She doesn't try to explain or excuse her best friend. Lilly had acted badly and hurt the ones she loved, the ones who loved her. There was no excuse. _

_Logan swallows hard._

**Veronica:** He had as much to lose as your dad if Lilly exposed the affair. But it wasn't him. Weidman cleared him. But I still think Jake is going to go after him.

**Logan: **(sits down) I think you had better explain all of this. Start at the beginning.

------------

**(Sunday, July 3)**

_Sunday morning Veronica enters the Sheriff's station with several cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts. She is greeted warmly by Rogers and a few others of Keith's old staff. They joke about cops and doughnuts and Veronica causally asks about their preparedness for the 4__th__ of July celebrations. Over a hundred thousand people hit the beaches in their County with over a million occupying San Diego County beaches at the same time. Fights, drinking, domestic abuse, drunk driving, and lots of lifeguard rescues were the norm. _

**Rogers:** Yeah, we're ready. Or as ready as we ever are.

**Veronica:** Good. That's good.

_Most of the other staff and deputies return to their work, and Veronica grins up at Rogers._

**Veronica:** Are you going to be able to spend any time tomorrow with your family?

_He cocks his head but smiles at her. _

**Rogers:** I have the early shift, so I should be off by 7pm barring any major disasters. Anything I should know about?

**Veronica:** (affronted) No. (grins) I wanted to give you guys a break. I've pushed back my next coup attempt for later this summer.

**Rogers:** Yeah right. (smiles slyly) Some people, maybe people you know (knowing look), have been trying to drive Lamb crazy for awhile now. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?

**Veronica:** (complete innocence) Why would I?

_Both smile. _

_Rogers leans in and lowers his voice. _

**Rogers:** Not that I don't enjoy our little chats kiddo, but maybe you could get to the point. Why are you here?

**Veronica:** I need a teensy little favor.

_She smiles winningly up at him. _

**Rogers:** What do you need?

**Veronica:** You worked the Marisol Reyes case right?

_Rogers nods slowly, his eyes suddenly serious and worried. _

**Veronica:** I was hoping you could get me the case file and tell me whatever isn't in the file that you thought was relevant.

_Rogers looks worried. He pulls her out into the hallway. _

**Rogers: **Keith got a bad rap for that, but with two cases hitting at the same time, well, he did everything he could. He and Lamb were the primaries on the Kane case. I worked the Reyes case with Tommy.

**Veronica:** People said dad ignored this case for Lilly's.

**Rogers: **That's crap. He worked himself to the bone on both cases. Tommy and I worked three days straight looking for the kid and Keith assigned half the force to canvas the neighborhood, looking for any leads we could find.

_Both know that after 24 hours the odds of finding an abducted child fall dramatically, and after three days your chances of a good outcome are practically nonexistent. _

**Veronica:** And? Did you like anyone for it?

_Rogers smiles very quickly, seeing so much of Keith in Veronica. But then he sobers remembering that Marisol Reyes had simply disappeared and was most likely dead. _

**Rogers: **That poor kid. She had the sweetest face.

_He opens his wallet and takes a picture out from one of the compartments. He hands it to Veronica, wiping at his eyes quickly. It's Marisol. She has large doe shaped brown eyes, and dark curly hair pulled up into pig tails. She's smiling and it looks like she was about to laugh. _

**Rogers: ** We never got squat. Tough neighborhood, but with it being a kid we hoped…But we never even got one good lead. Nobody saw anything. At least nothing that they would tell us about.

**Veronica:** OK, so there were no official suspects, what about anything off the books?

**Rogers: **No. Some of the family was pretty squirmy, a kid on drugs, the father had a record for boosting cars, and the mother was into drugs and questionable men, but nobody popped. No motive, nobody with a record for sex offenses. (sad) We did everything we could. But…(shakes his head)

**Veronica:** I know. I know you did. I just want to take a look at it. Go over it again. See if there is anyone willing to talk now.

_Rogers nods, still looking haunted._

**Rogers: **Marisol was the same age as my Simone then. Every time I celebrate her birthday or some milestone I think of that girl and her family.

----------------

_Cut to Veronica in her room at the Fennels'. She is sitting at a new desk reading intently through the case file on Marisol Reyes. She studies another picture of the girl as well as the rap sheets of her father and mother. A knock on the door interrupts her. _

_Logan pushes open the door and she sweeps all the papers back into the folder with one hand, slipping it under another stack of papers. She turns a happy face on Logan. _

**Logan:** Hey.

**Veronica:** Hi.

_They kiss briefly then walk the few steps to the door to the Fennels' kitchen. The house is bustling with energy and noise. Daryl is watching Independence Day with Will Smith on TV, Keith is marinating some chicken in the kitchen while Alicia stirs a big bowl of potato salad. Shiloh is sitting in her high chair eating Cheerios happily. Wallace is visible outside in the back yard struggling to set up the patio table's umbrella. _

**Veronica:** What can we do to help?

**Alicia:** Oh, nothing. We're almost ready to start grilling I think.

_Shiloh grins toothily at the newcomers and throws a small handful of cereal at them. _

**Alicia:** OK. I take that back. Veronica you know where the broom is, right?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_Before she takes a step Shiloh shrieks to get her attention again._

**Shiloh:** Roka! Up. (Veronica hesitates and Shiloh scowls) Up!

**Logan:** You take the demanding one, I got the cleanup.

**Veronica:** Oh, how the mighty are fallen.

_Logan takes her teasing easily and then looks around helplessly. _

**Logan:** Um, if I were a broom, where would I be?

**Veronica:** (pulling a now beaming Shiloh out of her chair) I imagine you'd be in therapy. Lots of therapy. (twists her mouth) Just touching a broom might cause a psychotic break.

**Alicia:** Stop teasing him. He's trying. (to Logan) Logan the broom is in the pantry.

_Logan looks around helplessly again and Alicia grins._

**Keith:** The door next to the refrigerator.

**Logan:** Ah.

_Logan opens the door and looks inside the small room lined with shelves and filled with food and paper towels. _

**Veronica:** (calling out teasingly) The broom is the long stick with the straw like stuff in a fan shape at the end.

**Logan:** (emerging with a broom) You would know, it being a tool of the trade and all.

**Veronica:** (mock offended) Are you calling me a witch? (to Shiloh) I think he just called me a witch.

_Shiloh smiles and claps her hands together. _

_Wallace enters the house and stops to watch the friendly banter. Keith and Alicia are smiling at them as well. _

**Wallace:** Well you did turn that one kid into a newt.

**Veronica:** (confused) What kid?

**Wallace:** Denny.

**Veronica:** (correcting) Lenny. And that was Logan, and not a newt, more an eunuch.

_Alicia looks at Logan with censure in her eyes. _

**Logan:** How'd this get turned around on me? (to Alicia) He deserved it.

**Wallace:** That he did.

**Veronica:** (to Logan) You should know better than to challenge me.

_Shiloh chooses that moment to change her allegiance. _

**Shiloh:** Lo. Lo, up!

_Logan grins and sets the broom against the wall taking the baby from Veronica and giving Shiloh a raspberry on her stomach which causes her to squeal in delight. _

**Veronica:** (to Shiloh) Traitor.

**Logan:** Hey as long as you're useful, we won't burn you for being a witch.

**Veronica:** (grumbling) I shoulda turned _you_ into a newt.

_They spend the afternoon and evening together, setting off small fireworks in the street, enjoying the time together. Wallace, Veronica, and Logan were spending the majority of the next day with their friends and the adults were giving in gracefully. Instead they had decided to celebrate early as a family. _

_Shiloh was passed from lap to lap throughout the day, getting all the attention she could possibly want, and trying out her ever expanding vocabulary. In addition to Momma, Daddy, Roka, and Lo (for Logan), she had Wally down for Wallace, but Daryl was unfortunately Drrl which came out sounding a lot like drool. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Tuesday is the court hearing for permanent custody of Shi. The odds are not in our favor that she'll be coming home with us.

_Veronica looks at her sister, overwhelmed with sadness at the coming loss, but Logan wraps his arms around her and hugs her. _

**Logan: **You'll still be able to see her. Jake's not a complete bastard.

_Veronica looks at him, wishing more than believing his words to be true. She forces herself to smile and appreciate the time they have left. _

_She looks across the yard and sees Keith sitting with Shiloh in his lap. He looks good. He's lost some weight and with the physical therapy and Alicia's healthy meals he was in better shape that he had been in a few years. _

------------

**(Monday, July 4, Independence Day Holiday)**

_Veronica spent the morning with Shiloh, her dad and the Fennels, then as soon as Shakira arrived, the two girls and Wallace headed for the beach. A few blocks down from the Neptune Yacht Club they find a large area with canopies, a volleyball net, beach chairs, and several coolers full of drinks. Logan and Dick are nearby playing beer-pong. No cops are visible and none of the parents or staff at the Yacht Club look at all concerned with the underage drinking. _

_Veronica valet's the Mini and puts up with Wallace's teasing about Logan rubbing off on her. Walking out onto the beach, they are greeted by several of their friends, and looked at suspiciously by a few other 09ers. It was no secret that the three newcomers were not 09ers and for some their loyalty was in question. Veronica ignores them easily, but Shakira is somewhat uncomfortable. She and Wallace had been off and on for the last few months and her friends and neighbors were well aware of the class warfare taking place just 10 minutes west of their community, and had definite opinions about who was in the wrong. _

_Rams greets Wallace with a fist bump, and leads them all to the beverages. Veronica waves at Logan but stays under the shade, applying another layer of sunscreen to her shoulders and nose._

_Dom and Meg come over to them. Dominic smiles at Veronica, then smirks in Logan's direction. _

**Dominic: **You want some help with that Veronica? I can get your back for you.

_Meg looks at Dom with amusement. _

**Veronica:** Uh, no, I think I'm OK.

**Meg: **I'll help you Veronica. Just ignore Dom. He's joking. Even he's not stupid enough to hit on you in front of Logan.

**Dominic: **(grinning) Hey that works for me too. A little girl on girl action is always welcome.

_Shakira smiles but Wallace looks disturbed. _

_Logan lopes up to the small group pulling Veronica into his side. She smiles at him, not really minding his possessiveness as long as it remained manageable. _

**Veronica:** You were saying Dom?

_Dom is not alarmed and grins even bigger._

**Dominic: **Hey Logan.

_Logan glares at him. Dom shrugs, amused with the drama he's created._

**Veronica:** You my friend, have balls of steel.

**Dominic: **I'd say you're welcome to find out for yourself, but I'm a one woman kind of man now.

**Veronica:** I hope so. (cocks her head to the side playfully) For your sake.

_Logan grins now, enjoying Veronica's threat. _

**Wallace:** OK. Enough of this. I thought this was supposed to be a party?

_Within a few hours the beach is much more crowded. Almost every available patch of sand is filled. A large group of Logan's friends and their guests head into the Yacht Club for food, selecting from a well stocked buffet. Sandy and with some sunburn they all appear to be having a good time. _

_Mac wrinkles her nose at Dick as he enjoys some beer spare ribs covered in barbeque sauce. Even Enbom looks to be in a better mood that he had been lately. _

_Logan and Dick are refilling their plates at the buffet when a tall beautiful brunette comes out onto the patio in a long sundress that leaves nothing on top to the imagination. Dick nods towards her, and bumps Logan's arm with his elbow._

**Dick:** That's Kendall.

_Logan looks her over, taking in her plentiful breasts, clearly on display._

**Logan: **That's your new mommy?

**Dick: **Step-mother dude.

**Logan: **(deadpan) Wow. I can't really see the attraction. What does your dad see in her?

**Dick: **Besides the obvious?

**Logan: **The obvious is pretty tempting.

_The boys continue to look at her breasts and swaying hips._

**Dick: **Oh yeah.

**Rams: **Gentlemen. I think we need to organize a small pool party at Dick's.

_Kendall gets closer to them. _

**Kendall: **(to Dick) Hello Junior. You dad wanted me to remind you not to get arrested today.

**Dick: **(staring at her breasts) Yeah. No problem.

_She preens, obviously not minding his ogling her. She smiles at the other boys._

**Kendall: **And you must be Junior's little friends. How nice.

_She smiles sensuously at Logan and leans in towards him, lightly pressing her breasts to his chest as she reaches for a piece of fruit on a platter behind him. Logan lets his eyes drift from her face down to her cleavage again. _

**Kendall: **You're Logan Echolls, right? Yeah, I thought so. Nice to meet you. You should come by the house sometime.

_Logan casually raises one eyebrow. Kendall smiles then turns to leave, giving Rams a once over as she does. _

**Logan: **Well, that was fun. (to Dick) Is your dad sure about marring this one? I'd say she's more a long weekend in Vegas type.

**Dick: **Dad says he's in love.

**Rams: **I can see why.

-----------

_Later they are on the beach again and somehow a form of drunken Olympics is created. Two teams will compete with the losers each having to do a dare. It's really a sort of relay event. First up the guys have to beer bong a beer, then do ten revolutions with their head on a baseball bat, thin run down to the water, swim out a short distance to a buoy, then back to the beach where the next member of their team repeated the process. The teams were comprised of Logan, Dick, Rams, and Luke on one team and Hank and Harry Didden, Enbom and Matt Barone on the other. _

_First up, Dick and Matt gulp down their beers then start spinning around. Both come off the bats looking worse for the wear, they each stumble several steps to the side before getting oriented and moving towards the water. Matt is a better swimmer than Dick and his team takes the lead, but Logan makes up the time in the water, probably being the best swimmer among the guys. Next up Rams practically inhales his beer but stumbles and falls to his knees after spinning on the bat. _

_With Harry and Luke as the last to go, the crowd cheers them on wildly, then laughs when Luke runs sideways the whole way to the water, but it is Harry who sets off the hysterical laughter as he attempts to dive into the water, without really being at the water. He hits the sand then is covered in the shallow white foam of a wave before crawling further into the water. _

_Logan's team wins easily after that, and they celebrate their win with what else, but another beer. _

_Mac, Veronica, Meg and Shakira are all amused._

**Mac:** What's with all the betting? Last week John had to wear a fake lip ring and guy-liner to dinner with his grandparents. They were pretty horrified.

**Veronica:** I don't know. They bet and made dares some before, but now, they're pretty into it.

_Kate overhears and sits down on a chair next to them. _

**Kate:** It's because of Chester.

**Mac:** Chester?

**Shakira:** Is that the one who…

**Mac:** (quietly) Yeah.

**Kate:** Chester loved betting and doing dares. I think this is their way of remembering him.

-------------

_As sun begins to set the group packs up their belongings and walk down the docks towards the Echolls' yacht. Aaron hadn't taken any steps to prohibit Logan from using any of his possessions and they wanted to get in one last outing on the vessel that held so many good memories. _

_Veronica and Logan are in the master stateroom below deck. Veronica comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She finds Logan lying on the bed._

**Logan:** (whiny) We could have showered together?

**Veronica:** (matter of fact) You could have joined me.

_Logan stares at her his eyes burning. _

**Logan:** Now you tell me.

_She takes a few steps closer to him and he grabs her around the waist pulling her onto the bed. She giggles, but tries to push him away. _

**Veronica:** Stop you'll get me all sandy.

_He smiles and kisses her cheek before moving to her ear. _

**Logan:** (biting her earlobe lightly) All part of my master plan.

**Veronica:** Oh, I do love a nefarious man.

_She sighs as he kisses down her neck feeling the salty coarseness of his hair as she slides her hands into it. _

_Later they are both dressed. Logan takes Veronica's hand and leads her up to the mid deck. She looks around at the open sea and their friends. _

**Veronica:** I really hope your mom gets the yacht in the divorce.

**Logan:** I do too.

**Veronica:** Everything is still going well?

**Logan:** (shrugs) His lawyers are stalling, and she's spending all her time practicing for Dancing with the Stars. You're still coming with me to the premier tomorrow right?

**Veronica:** Yeah. We can leave right after the hearing.

_She is sad for a minute, then smiles brightly at him. _

**Veronica:** OK, enough with the serious talk. I was promised food and fireworks.

**Logan:** Yes ma'am.

_From the yacht they can see various fireworks displays ranging from Imperial Beach to Dana Point. The Neptune display is so close Veronica is surprised that some of the falling debris don't hit the yacht. ____As the finale begins, Veronica leans back into Logan and looks around. Blocking out her worries for Shiloh and Logan, she stares at the bright colors exploding in the sky. _

**Veronica Voiceover:**__ Fireworks on the 4th of July with my boyfriend and our friends, what could be more American and normal?

-----------

_Cut to the Yacht Club. Big Dick and Kendall are standing on a small balcony of a private room. He hands her a glass of Champaign. They both sip and look up at the night sky lit with fireworks. Big Dick turns to Kendall who smiles back at him, her expression cool and somewhat calculating. _

**Big Dick: **Kendall. I know we haven't known each other for very long. But the bottom line is I like having you around. (pulls out a ring) Will you marry me?

_Kendall smiles and accepts the ring, but her eyes remain cool. _

-----------

_Late that night, beach near the yacht club. The beach is empty except for two guys, sifting through some of the items left behind. _

**Harry (big brother):** Hank, come on, let's go. I'll buy you another one.

**Hank:** (cross) This isn't just some watch Harry. It was Grandpa's; doesn't that mean anything to you?

**Harry:** Sure, it means I'm tired but instead of being in bed, I'm at the beach with my brother who is dumb enough to bring an 80 year old pocket watch to the beach.

**Hank:** (sour) Thanks man.

**Harry:** (sighs) Where do you think you dropped it?

**Hank:** (shrugs) It was in my wallet.

**Harry:** Great, so it could be anywhere.

_They look around for a few more minutes until Harry finds it under the canopy where they had stored their stuff earlier. _

**Harry:** Hank, I…

_He breaks off hearing the ominous sound of several motorcycles approaching. Hank walks over to his brother and they share a worried look. The lights at the Yacht Club are all off, they were on their own. _

_Weevil and several other bikers park and dismount before walking onto the sand towards the Diddens. Weevil stops a few feet in front of the 09er boys, and the other bikers fan out into a semi circle behind him, glaring menacingly_

_Harry steps forward trying to get in front of his brother so if a punch is thrown it will be at him and not Hank. _

**Harry:** Hey, we don't want any trouble.

**Weevil:** No? Well you found it anyway.

**Harry:** What do you want?

**Weevil:** I want to know who was driving that night. If I don't find out, I may just decide to punish you and each of your pals. Bound to get it right eventually.

**Harry:** I have nothing to say.

**Hank:** Harry…

**Weevil:** No? Well, maybe I can change your mind.

_Weevil smirks but there is no amusement in his expression. Harry looks around and knows there is no escape, at least not for him. _

**Harry:** Fine. (raises his hands in surrender) Just let my brother go. He doesn't know anything. He has nothing to do with this.

**Weevil:** Why would I do that?

**Harry:** I told you…

**Weevil:** Yeah. He doesn't know anything. But _you_ do. And since you obviously care about your brother, I think I know how to get you to talk.

_Hector and Bootsy move forward and take Hank by both arms holding him in place so he can't run or fight back. Harry turns and takes a swing at Hector, trying to free Hank from his hold, but Weevil kicks his feet out from under him and he falls, his punch never even connecting. Two more bikers take hold of Harry, forcing him to watch as Weevil's first punch connects with Hank's face. _

**Harry:** Stop…

**Hank:** (spitting out some blood in defiance) Don't say anything Hank. I'll be fine.

**Weevil:** Oh? We'll see.

_Harry struggles against the bikers holding him but he can't break free. Weevil hits Hank again, this time in his stomach causing him to groan loudly. _

_A few hits later, Harry finally manages to wiggle free, head-butting one biker and knocking the other down with a body check. He surges up and clips Weevil right on the chin with a thrown elbow, Weevil folds like a house of cards. Hector slams Hanks face into his knee then drops his dead weight into the sand. _

**Hector: **Oh, son.

_Harry looks over at Hector, obviously scared._

**Hector: **You don't know what you just did.

**Biker: **Get him, man.

_Hector leads the bikers as they grab him and hold him still to take a punishing beating. _

_Some time later Hank regains consciousness and sits up to find Harry lying bleeding on the ground next to him. He looks up and sees the bikers are still there. _

**Hector: **You gonna wish you stayed in dreamland kid.

_Hector and the other bikers, of which there are five, commence beating and kicking him. He doesn't fight back and does little to protect himself. Eventually he stops moving. This doesn't stop the beating._

**--**

**AN**

The chapter title comes from the idea that the guys are healing a bit from Chester's death and eventually they have to start living again. And of course the end of the failed adult marriages. And the double meaning, moving forward is inevitable, but you never really leave the past behind.

Several of you commented on the scene with Logan in Aaron's den from Chapter 1. Leaving a bad situation is supposed to be good, but leaving without any answers or resolution hurts. I have some experience in this arena so I'm going to make his story include the successes and failures as he moves on from the abuse.

I stole the scene for how Logan met Kendall from Belinda (PolarTruckin/PolarThestral), but it was stuck in my mind. Apologies for not being original, but I am giving credit. Also, the bit with Dick/Beaver about it _being_ clear or _looking_ clear is from Firefly as well.

A few reviews in the last month have said that I have spelling errors, and that I used their/there/they're and you're/your wrong. (The scandal!) If anyone loves STH enough to go in and edit it in redline, it's all yours. You can be by post-story beta extraordinaire. I've made corrections along the way in my document, but not on FF, so I need to re-upload anyway. But with over 500k works and 50 chapters, it's a daunting task.

Also, someone asked me to pimp a fic site and I'm willing to do so but the web address didn't come thru. FF edits out web addresses so you have to outsmart it.

**Words 12,302**

33


	3. Ch 3 The Chicken and the Egg

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**I'm posting early again. Hint. Hint. The reviews have been great. Thanks as always. **

**RECAP:** The kids are settling into a summer of hot weather and hot tempers. Tensions in town are still high. LoVe are healing their wounds. The Mars and Kanes are getting divorced. Duncan left town for a summer internship. Lynn is about to premier on Dancing with the Stars, Big Dick proposed to Kendall and Logan bought a house. Jake has had Weidman watching V and Shiloh, and threatens the Echolls. Aaron is confirmed at Lilly's killer, and Veronica confesses the secret of Judge Thorpe to Logan. Forth of July brought happiness and a beatdown. (to clarify Weevil was knocked out for most of the beating)

Chapter 3: The Chicken and the Egg

**(Tuesday, July 5)**

_Scene opens in family court. All the major players in Shiloh's life are present, except Duncan who is in DC and has made little effort to see his new sister since learning of her existence. _

_On one side of the courtroom sit Jake, Leanne, their lawyers, Weidman, and the nanny. On the other are Veronica who is holding Shiloh close to her chest, Keith, Alicia, Logan, Wallace, and Cliff. Veronica is sandwiched between Keith and Logan, with both men trying to give her comfort. _

**Judge: **Given the facts of this case, that Jake Kane and Leanne Mars are the biological parents and have proven their ability and willingness to care for the minor child, I am granting joint legal and physical custody to them. Immediately. Court dismissed.

_She stands up to leave, and Veronica watches with disbelief. _

_It was that simple. Shiloh was no longer theirs. Against her will her head turns to see Jake and Leanne hugging and looking over at her expectantly. Veronica's face is filled with impotent rage and heartbroken sadness. She clamps her jaw shut and smashes her lips together so they won't tremble. She can't help if her eyes shimmer with tears. _

**Keith: **Veronica, you knew this was coming…

_Both Jake and Leanne appear to be compassionate to her distress and note how tightly she is holding Shiloh. The bailiff stops in front of Veronica, waiting for her to hand over the child. Disturbed by the intense emotions in the room Shiloh is fretful and begins to cry disconsolately as the bailiff tries to take her from Veronica. _

_Veronica can hear Keith talking to the bailiff, asking him to give her a minute with the baby, and the man looks awkward and upset to have to take a screaming baby from an obviously upset girl. He lets go of the baby and Shiloh wraps her arms around her sister again, her face red from crying._

**Judge: **Bailiff, remove the child.

**Bailiff: ** I'm sorry, I…

**Jake: ** No, it's all right. Your Honor, please, I think this can be resolved without any dramatics.

_Shiloh is crying huge sobs now into Veronica's neck. Veronica looks like she is about equally likely to make a run for it or stab a knife in Jake's heart. _

**Jake: ** Veronica. I think we can come up with something that will work for all of us.

_Knowing she needs Jake's permission to see Shiloh, Veronica tries to reign in her emotions and carefully assumes a blank mask. She begins the sooth Shiloh and looks back at Jake, obviously willing to negotiate but hating that he has power over her with every fiber of her being. _

_---------------_

_Cut to a conference room in the courthouse that was conveniently made available at Jake's request. Veronica, Jake, Leanne, Shiloh and Weidman are the only ones in the room. _

**Jake: ** Veronica. Anyone can see how much you love Shiloh, and how much she loves you. It is not my wish to separate you two.

**Veronica: ** (still emotional but trying to be coldly logical) What are you offering?

**Jake: ** (kind, slightly pained smile) To start with, you can come see Shiloh anytime you would like.

**Veronica: ** (hopeful, but still cautious) And? What if I wanted to take her to my home, or the park?

**Jake: ** I think as long as you're willing to agree to a few ground rules, I would be comfortable with that arrangement.

**Veronica: ** _You_ would? Does _she_ (nods to Leanne) get a say?

**Jake: ** Your mother is very happy to see you with Shiloh. It's what she always wanted.

_Veronica is skeptical and annoyed that Leanne is letting Jake talk for her._

**Leanne: ** It's true Veronica. You're sisters. You should be close. I hope that one day you and I can be close again too.

_Veronica doesn't respond instead turning her attention to Jake who held the power, and Weidman who would undoubtedly be enforcing any agreement they made. _

**Jake: ** You could see Shiloh every day if you wanted.

_Veronica levels a deeply distrusting stare at him. _

**Jake: ** If you were living at your mother's-

**Veronica: ** (interrupting) That's not going to happen.

_Leanne looks sad, but Jake knew it was unlikely before he made the suggestion. _

**Veronica: ** What are your conditions for me taking Shi out?

_-----------_

_Veronica opens the door and is met eagerly by her family and Logan. She smiles tepidly, still upset, though knowing this was the best she could have hoped for. _

**Veronica: ** I get to see her. At least twice a week.

_Logan smiles, and Keith looks pleased. _

**Veronica: ** They have some security protocols they want us to follow, and Jake agreed to hire Mrs. Navarro to take care of Shi three days a week.

_Veronica still looks upset, though she tries to put on a happy face. _

_Alicia wraps her arm around the smaller girl's waist as they descend the courthouse stairs. _

**Alicia: ** She'll be fine. And so will you. I promise.

_Veronica nods, trying to believe. _

_----------_

_Cut to Neptune Memorial. Dick, Rams, Luke, Enbom, Logan and Veronica are standing in the hallway outside an unassuming white door. They all look tense. From behind the door a male voice booms. _

**Mr. Didden:** Damn it Harry, this can't go on. I _demand_ that you tell me who was driving and then we go to the Sheriff.

**Harry:** No Dad, I told you…

**Mr. Didden:** (loudly angry) That was before you drug your brother into this mess.

**Harry:** I can't…

**Mr. Didden:** You CAN and you WILL. Do you hear me?

**Harry:** (quietly desperate) I won't rat out my friends. You can't ask me to do that.

**Mr. Didden:** Have you seen your brother? They broke his jaw. It's wired shut. And his ribs. (his voice breaks and they can all hear the real emotion in it) I won't lose either of you to this stupid vendetta. If those boys were your friends they would understand…

**Harry:** No Dad…It's not that easy.

**Mr. Didden:** (calming, but still angry) I'll give you today to reconsider your position. Maybe once you see your brother you'll come to your senses.

_He storms out of the room glaring at the boys and Veronica. _

_They wait a moment then Dick pushes the door open cautiously. Logan and Veronica see Harry for the first time. His face is covered in deep purple and red bruises, along with scattered cuts and tears in the flesh. He looks horrible. His arm is in a sling, and Veronica can tell from the stiff way he's holding himself that his injuries are making him very uncomfortable. _

**Rams:** I'm so sorry man, I should have been there with you.

**Harry:** No, it's not your fault. It could have happened to any of us.

_Veronica looks alarmed at that thought. _

**Dick:** Dude you look like a reject from a horror film.

**Harry:** I don't feel much better.

**Logan:** Do you need anything, we could…(he trails off)

**Harry:** Nah. I'm good. (his tenses) They're going to move Hank in here later today. After they release him from Intensive Care. (his face trembles with sadness) They had to remove his spleen. (tremulous) His _spleen_, man. I don't even know what the spleen does, but my brother doesn't have one anymore. How fucked up is that?

_They are all silent. Veronica moves closer to Logan, glad to feel his hand curl around hers. _

_----------_

_Leaving the hospital, Veronica and Logan drive up to LA. They are having a late lunch with Lynn and her dancing partner Louis van Amstel, and then furniture shopping for Logan's new house before watching Lynn perform her first number, the waltz. _

_At the hotel getting ready for the show, Veronica is sitting in a robe with her hair already blown out. She is working on her computer. The shower can be heard in the background. _

_On the National Center for Missing & Exploited Children's site, she searches for any other girls around Marisol's age who had gone missing in Southern Californian in the year before and after it happened. Discarding several of the results who were assumed to be runaways or family abductions she is left with several possibilities. _

_Getting a few hits, she uses Google to find the corresponding news articles looking for any similarities and leads. The search pulls up a few news stories, but don't give her anything to work with. Frustrated she is about to type in another search when she hears Logan turn off the shower. _

_Shutting down her computer quickly, she smiles as he comes out of the bathroom. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Not telling someone something isn't a lie. (sounding guilty) So I haven't brought up my new investigation to Logan. But I will. Eventually.

_----------_

_At the Dancing with the Stars studio, Veronica is uncomfortable every time the camera turns on her and Logan. Being there is a double edged sword. One on hand anything that made Lynn happy and healthy made Logan happy. But being in the spotlight was bound to refocus attention from the car accident and the subsequent issues in Neptune back on Logan. Not to mention rehashing the story of the Echolls divorce and Aaron's alleged relationship with Lilly. _

_Logan and Veronica sit in the second row behind some of the other contestants' family members. Logan is in a black button up shirt and grey slacks, Veronica is dressed in a simple little black dress. They clap for the other dancers, but Logan is antsy waiting for Lynn, wanting so badly for her to do well. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I'm happy for Lynn, she really seems to love this, but watching former football players and other has beens or wanna bes stumble around a dance floor only to be judged by pompus Brits, is not my first choice for an evening out.

_Finally the announcer says Lynn's name and she takes her position on the stage. She is wearing a very pink dress with a high halter top, nearly backless, and the bottom is accented with pink feathers. She's dancing the Waltz with her partner, Louis van Amstel to (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman. She looks graceful and absolutely joyous as she dances, and Veronica squeezes Logan's hand as they watch. _

_Logan looks as if he is on a rollercoaster, waiting for the fall to come he's so involved in Lynn's performance. When she makes it through without and major mistakes, Logan breaths a sigh of relief. The crowd applauds and Logan stands up, clapping and beaming at his mother. The camera pans over to capture him, then Lynn as she comes over to Logan to kiss his cheek. Veronica beams at them both, so happy for them. Lynn hugs her as well then goes back onto the floor to receive her critique from the judges._

_Their scoring, two fives and a seven out of ten, take some of the bliss out of Logan, but he is still walking on air as the show ends and they head backstage to congratulate Lynn again. _

_-----------_

_**(Wednesday, July 7)**_

_Veronica and Logan have a lazy morning in the hotel room before Logan drives Veronica to the train station. They kiss goodbye on the train platform, under the full sun of a hot California day. _

**Logan:** So what is so important back in Neptune that you can't stay here tonight with me?

_Logan was staying in LA a second night to be there for his mom during the results show. _

**Veronica:** (flippant) You know, the usual. Laundry. Plotting world domination. Stuff.

_Logan smirks back at her. _

**Veronica:** Dad finished up the first complete draft of the book. I want to sit down with it and read it all the way through.

**Logan:** OK. But after that, world domination, right?

**Veronica:** Absolutely.

_Logan dips his head as the train gets ready to pull out of the station. _

**Logan:** Here's looking at you kid.

_He lifts her chin and they kiss._ _She smiles up at him then climbs onto the train. Logan watches as it pulls away. _

_--------------_

_Cut to Veronica pulling up to a small run down house. She parks in the driveway, hoping that the odds of her car being stolen or vandalized will be lower if she does. A fancy car in a 02 neighborhood was a target before, now it was a foregone conclusion that something would happen. _

_Her phone rings. _

**Veronica: ** Hi Dad.

**Keith: ** Where are you? I thought you were coming home today?

**Veronica: ** I am. You know how trains are. I just got into Neptune and am sitting in my car ready to go as we speak.

**Veronica Voiceover: **It's awfully easy to lie when you know that you're trusted implicitly, it's a bit more tricky to make sure you're not asked the right questions so that you're forced to lie.

**Keith: ** That's good. I'll see you soon honey.

**Veronica: ** Yeah Dad.

_She hangs up and looks at the house again. Before getting out of the car she glances over the Marisol Reyes case file yet again. She closes it and slips it under the seat and out of sight. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** My dad was not happy with me asking questions about Marisol. I told him I just wanted to know, because she disappeared the same day that Lilly died, and I never really thought about Marisol. I was focused on the girl I had known. Dad believed me. And Logan and I never said we had to have full disclosure. Just no outright lies. It's a fine line. Like interviewing the mother of a girl who disappeared.

_Veronica looks around, noting the basic disrepair of the house. The white paint is peeling. The yard is filled with weeds and doesn't look like it's been cut in years. The railing to the small porch has fallen down and lies at an angle against the steps. The door is open, but a screen door, patched with duct tape, blocks entrance to the house. Veronica can hear a TV on inside, the voices coming from it speaking Spanish. She knocks on the door jam, announcing her presence. _

_A woman who looks to be in her late 30s comes to the door and looks at Veronica with disinterest. She has dark hair, very oily and dirty looking. She is wearing a very thin robe that reveals her extreme thinness. She looks as if she was pretty once, but not anymore. She looks haggard and aged beyond her years. She pulls the robe closer around her and Veronica can see the track marks on her arms. _

**Anna Reyes:** What'd you want?

**Veronica:** Mrs. Reyes?

_Veronica looks at her drug ravaged appearance, knowing that Anna Reyes was only 28 years old. _

**Anna Reyes:** Yeah, but who the hell are you? You selling something? 'Cause I don't have any money. Don't need nothing either.

_She scratches at her arm, her nails leaving red lines on her thin caramel colored skin. _

**Veronica:** No. I'm Veronica Mars. I wanted to talk to you about your daughter.

_The woman looks up, her eyes full of suspicion._

**Anna Reyes:** Who'd you say you were?

**Veronica:** Veronica Mars. My father -

**Anna Reyes:** I know who your father is. He did nothing to find my baby.

**Veronica:** (an edge of defensiveness marks her otherwise calm voice) My father did everything he could to find your daughter. And I think you know that.

_The woman looks haunted by the child she lost, but she isn't angry at Keith. _

**Anna Reyes:** (hollow) I didn't even know she was missing.

_Veronica frowns. Mrs. Reyes moves back into the darkness of the house, closed up against the sun to keep the heat out. She sits down on the couch and picks up a drug pipe. There is a dark black residue inside of it. Veronica looks into the shadows of the house, and seeing no one else she tries the door. _

_It opens. She enters as Mrs. Reyes is feeling around on the floor for something. Veronica sees a lighter lying nearby and picks it up quickly. The woman's dark eyes come back up to Veronica's face. _

**Veronica:** I'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter.

**Anna Reyes:** Don't have a daughter. Not anymore.

**Veronica:** Mrs. Reyes. Maybe…

**Anna Reyes:** Gimmie my lighter. Then get out.

**Veronica:** I want to help.

**Anna Reyes:** You can't help me. Some uppity white girl walks into my house and thinks she can help me? (she begins to cry) Where were you when she disappeared? (screeches) Where were you then?

_Someone else comes in from the back and Veronica turns to see a pretty Hispanic girl, probably in her very early 20s enter the house. She looks from Veronica to Anna Reyes. _

**Sophia Ayala:** Tia Anna, what's wrong? Who is this?

**Anna Reyes:** (at Veronica, shouting, raw grief in her voice) Get out, get out!

**Veronica:** I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come.

_Veronica leaves quickly._

_Inside the house Sophia looks at her aunt with pity. _

**Anna Reyes:** Sophia, I can't find my lighter. Do you know where I put it?

**Sophia:** No. I don't know where you put it. Did you eat the sandwich I made for you Tia? You need to eat.

_She looks out into the driveway and sees Veronica pull out. Knowledge dawns on her face. She recognizes Veronica from the TV and newspapers. _

**Sophia:** Was that the Sheriff's daughter?

**Anna Reyes:** She asked about Marisol. Why would she do that? (desolate) Marisol is gone. Just gone.

_Anna Reyes begins rocking back and forth, trying to comfort herself with the motion. Sophia looks at her impatiently, and then with speculation out the door that Veronica had fled through. _

_-------------_

**(Thursday, July 7)**

_Veronica wakes the next day still feeling unsettled after talking to Anna Reyes. The woman's grief had brought Veronica back to how she'd felt right after Lilly died. Her obvious drug addiction probably didn't help matters. Veronica looked at the case file then hid it under her mattress and shut the door in her mind to it. _

_Veronica goes into the Fennel house to find her dad working hard on the manuscript. Veronica had given him lots of edits and comments the day before and Keith was taking her review seriously. Grabbing a quick breakfast she wanders into the den where Keith is working and sees Shiloh's crib still there. _

**Veronica: **Hey Dad, I'm going over to pickup Shiloh. I thought I could bring her by around lunch?

**Keith: **Sounds good honey. You doing OK?

**Veronica: **I miss her. I know it's silly, she was only here for a short time.

**Keith: **She's your sister Veronica. And a very special little girl. We're all going to miss her. But we have to make the best of the situation.

**Veronica: **I know.

_She stands next to him and Keith gives her a sympathetic look and wraps one arm around her waist. _

**Keith: **Give it a chance Veronica.

_She leans into his hold, and sighs unhappily. _

**Veronica: **Right. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm going to stop by the office sometime today, water the plants, check the mail. Do you need anything from there?

**Keith: **I could use a few trackers and listening devices.

**Veronica: **(puzzled) For what?

**Keith: **(deadpan) I have a teenage daughter.

**Veronica: **Funny.

**Keith: **Did you have fun in LA?

**Veronica: **(soft but clear) Yes. Yes I did.

_She smiles brightly and walks out towards her studio room. _

**Keith: **I'll see you around lunchtime then?

**Veronica: **Uh, a little later. I have to check my car and personal belongings for bugs now.

**Keith: **That's my girl!

----------

_Arriving at Leanne's apartment building, Veronica's knock is not answered at the nanny's door. She reluctantly heads upstairs to her mother's apartment. Inside she finds the nanny, Leanne and Shiloh. Shiloh is just being dressed and her hair is still wet. _

**Veronica: **Rough morning?

**Leanne: **Shiloh decided that her cereal would look better on the wall.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Cereal is a projectile in Shi's world.

_Shiloh beams up at Veronica and set free rushes over to her. Veronica picks her up and kisses her soft cheek. _

**Veronica: **Hello cutie.

**Leanne: **I suppose I should be thankful she doesn't end every meal like you did.

_Veronica's face is soft as she nuzzles the baby's sweet neck, and turns to her mother in question, even though she knows this story well. _

**Leanne: **(to the nanny) Until Veronica was about two she would finish every meal by turning the bowl or plate upside down on her head. Food and all.

_Mother and daughter share a look, one that speaks of their closeness once upon a time and the hurt that both feel to be without it now. Leanne looks hopeful that Veronica will give a little, but_ _Veronica turns her attention back to Shiloh. _

**Veronica: **That would be bad. Too messy. In this instance following your big sister's lead is not a good idea.

**Leanne: **We did have to give you several baths every day.

_Veronica turns back to Leanne and seeing the diaper bag packed and ready she picks it up. _

**Veronica: **I'll have her home around four.

**Leanne: **That's fine. Veronica. I wanted to invite you to dinner this weekend. It would be just me and you. I thought -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Logan is moving this weekend. It's not really a good time.

--------------

_Veronica goes to the park and feeling the same nagging feeling she looks around until she spots Weidman. Propping Shiloh on her hip she walks over to his car. He rolls down the window. _

**Weidman:** Ms. Mars.

**Veronica:** Mr. Weidman. How the mighty are fallen. You've been reduced to following around little ol' me?

_She makes a very sad face for him. _

**Weidman:** I wanted to see you.

**Veronica:** Oh, I'm flattered, but (thinking look) yeah, no, I really don't want to see you.

**Weidman:** I thought I might return this to you. (he holds out the LoJack beacon she had planted on his car) You must have misplaced it.

**Veronica:** (loud cheerful, dumb voice) Whoops, I knew I left that somewhere.

_Veronica is non-repentant and shows no fear of reprisal, smiling hugely. She had figured out that her dumb act annoyed Weidman, and that was enough for her. _

**Weidman:** It would be better if we were able to find you if ever you needed help.

**Veronica:** (blandly) Better for you.

**Weidman:** And you. Should you get into trouble again. (too casual) Or have car difficulty. Like yesterday. When I assume your car broke down. (Veronica's face tenses) What other reason would you have for being at the residence of Anna Reyes?

**Veronica:** (hard) Foolish me, I thought I was only subject to surveillance when Shiloh was with me.

_Weidman is silent. Veronica stares at him hard. _

_----------_

_Cut to Veronica parked at the Mars Investigations office. She pulls out an electronic device on a wand and shoves it in her bag. Shiloh is sitting on the floor by the couch destroying a magazine. Veronica checks the phones and the mail, separating junk from bills and checks for previous jobs that need to be deposited. _

**Veronica:** OK, now we go sweep the car for bugs then it's time for lunch with dad.

_She had been joking about looking for tracking or listening devices with her dad, but after her visit with Weidman, she decided that even if she had to remove a tracker each week until they gave up, it would be worth it. _

_Shiloh gurgles her agreement and tears another piece of the magazine page out before stuffing it in her mouth. _

**Veronica:** Change of plans.

_She bends down to sweep her finger through Shiloh's mouth, pulling the paper back out. _

**Veronica:** Lunch first.

_She hears footsteps coming up the stairs and stands up, curious as to who it could be. Her face is cautious as she recognizes the girl from Anna Reyes' house. _

**Sophia:** Hello. We didn't get introduced yesterday.

_She smiles openly, and reaches out a hand for Veronica to shake. Veronica takes a step forward to accept her hand. _

**Veronica:** (still cautious) No. I suppose not. I didn't mean to upset your…

**Sophia:** Aunt. My father is Anna's older brother. I'm Sophia Reyes.

_Veronica nods, waiting for Sophia to continue. Shiloh yells and stares at Veronica, dissatisfied with the attention not being on her. Veronica quirks her mouth in a smile. _

**Veronica:** You're getting spoiled. You're fine where you are.

_Shiloh pouts a little but doesn't start crying. _

**Sophia:** She's cute.

**Veronica:** My sister.

**Sophia:** Ah. I think I saw something in the papers about that. Or maybe it was Access Hollywood.

_Veronica smiles, clearly uncomfortable with the recent media attention on herself. _

**Veronica:** Can I help you with something?

**Sophia:** Yes. You wanted to talk about Marisol yesterday. I wanted to ask you why?

**Veronica:** I…(she breaks off)

**Sophia:** I know how involved you were with finding Lilly Kane's killer. Rumor has it you're better than Nancy Drew. I thought that you might be looking into Marisol's disappearance.

**Veronica:** (slowly) I was considering it.

**Sophia:** Was?

**Veronica:** I don't want to open old wounds for your family.

**Sophia:** No.

_She smiles down at Shiloh and squats down to get a better look at her. Shiloh smiles up at her and offers her a bit of torn paper. _

**Sophia:** I used to babysit Marisol all the time. She was like a sister to me.

_Standing back up her face is filled with grief. _

**Sophia:** You don't get over something like that.

**Veronica:** (looking down at Shiloh) No, I suppose you don't.

**Sophia:** Especially when you don't know what happened. (significant pause) I think you understand that. Knowing, well it won't change what happened, but it could help.

**Veronica:** (thinking of the fallout after what she had learned about Aaron and Lilly) Maybe.

**Sophia:** Look, it's your decision, but if you wanted, I can get my family to talk to you.

**Veronica:** I can't promise anything. There were no leads in the case back then, the chances that I would find something new…(she shakes her head, indicating the odds are not good)

**Sophia:** Come meet with my family. Even if there is a small chance, we need to take it. The police haven't looked into her case in over a year. (taking a deep breath, stoic) Losing Marisol broke my grandmother's heart. And Tia Anna, after Marisol…she's lost to us now too.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry.

**Sophia:** Thank you.

**Veronica:** If your family agrees, I would like to see what I can find out.

**Sophia:** (smiles sadly) Good. The whole family gets together in Sundays for dinner. I'll talk to everybody then and let you know.

**Veronica:** OK.

**Sophia:** Thank you Veronica.

_Veronica nods and with one last look at Shiloh, Marisa leaves. _

_-------------_

_Later that night. Veronica drives to Logan's new house. When she arrives she sees all the door and windows are open with several vehicles parked out front with Logan's Xterra. In the garage two guys are installing hooks on the wall to hold Logan's surfboards._

_Inside Mrs. Navarro is unpacking kitchen supplies, including pots and pans and a set of dishes. The counters are covered with bags from the grocery store as well as department and home stores. _

**Veronica:** Hi Mrs. Navarro. Have you seen Logan?

**Mrs. Navarro:** Mrs. Veronica., (happy smile) have you seen the new pots he allowed me to get?

_Veronica smiles and dutifully admires the shiny silver pots with their heavy copper bottoms. _

**Veronica:** Very nice.

**Mrs. Navarro:** Mr. Logan is upstairs.

_She returns to unpacking items for the kitchen._

**Veronica:** Thanks.

_Veronica walks towards the stairs seeing that the downstairs walls are already painted. Logan had decided that the stark white walls were too modern and had covered them with a warm sage green. The color was still light but defiantly warmed up the feel of the house. _

_Enbom's mother, an interior designer, comes in from the garage and points out various areas of the house to a workman who diligently takes notes. She is blonde, average height, and has full breasts and hips. _

**Gail Enbom: **Veronica. Nice to see you. What do you think?

**Veronica:** I love the color.

**Gail Enbom: **Wait until the furniture arrives. Hopefully Logan didn't pick out anything too…

_She makes a face indicating that Logan could go wrong in a variety of ways. Mrs. Enbom turns away discussing plants with her employee. _

_Veronica continues up the stairs. She sees the painters finishing the upstairs walls around the walkway, and steps past them carefully into the master bedroom. Logan is on the deck outside, talking on the phone. _

**Logan:** Yeah, well, if you can deliver it tomorrow, I'd be willing to pay the additional fee. (listening) Yeah? Saturday? I guess, if that's the earliest you can do…Good. That's what I wanted to hear. See you Saturday then.

_He smiles at Veronica and listens a moment more before hanging up. _

**Veronica:** How's it going?

**Logan:** Good so far. Rams and the guys are going to help move my stuff in Saturday when all the other furniture is set to arrive.

_Logan walks over to her and kisses her quickly in greeting. _

**Veronica:** I can't believe this came together so fast.

_The upstairs patio already has a small bistro table set with two chairs and two teak sun chairs and a full size sun lounge with bumper pillows. _

**Logan:** Yeah. So you're going to be here on Saturday, right?

**Veronica:** (quirking her mouth to the side and lifting one eyebrow) You need me to carry a couch or something?

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** Well you're getting Dick and Rams to help you move but you're paying what I assume is an exorbitant express delivery fee for something else. I'm a bit confused about your expense strategy here.

**Logan:** I was thinking we'd stick with your strengths.

**Veronica:** Which are?

**Logan:** For one, bossing people around.

_She smiles. _

**Logan:** For another…

_He leans in and kisses her again, longer this time. _

**Veronica:** I suppose I could be here for that.

**Logan:** Glad to hear it.

_He takes her hand and pulls her through the upstairs rooms pointing out where everything was supposed to be placed. Walking down the stairs he continues showing her where the couches and other furniture will be. _

_Hearing another vehicle pull up they walk outside to see __Dick and Beaver get out of an SUV, which has pulled up at the back of the Xterra. Beaver is opening the back of the Casablancas vehicle._

**Veronica**: Dick. Hey, Cassidy.

**Beaver: **What's up, Veronica?

**Logan: **Boys.

_Dick opens the back of the Xterra._

**Dick:** Got the supplies. Enbom and Rams are gonna meet us at the Sac-N-Pac.

_Beaver and Dick start to load red gas cans into the back of the Xterra._

_Veronica watches with apprehension, Logan glances at her then back at the guys._

**Logan: **Uh, can't we do this later?

**Veronica**: What's all the gasoline for?

_Logan clears his throat._

**Logan: ** We're gonna...

**Dick:** …go kill the grass on the Pan High football field, spell out "Pan Sucks."

**Logan:** Which it does.

_Veronica looks at Dick, then beyond him at Beaver. Beaver looks away uncomfortably. Veronica looks back at Logan, knowing he barely escaped lying to her just then. _

_------------_

_Night. Fennel home. The whole family is watching TV when a news break comes on. _

**TV Anchor: **Breaking news from Del Dios County Park. Fire crews are on scene right now trying to put out a fire. So far officials have no explanation for how the community pool caught fire sometime tonight after the community center staff closed the facility for the night. There is no estimate on damages, but the center's director says that the pool will likely be closed for the rest of what is expected to be a very hot summer.

_Everyone in the room is quiet for a moment. _

**Wallace:** How does a pool catch fire?

_Keith looks grimly at Veronica who stares at the TV screen. _

**Veronica** **Voiceover**: With a lot of gasoline. Of course, all the 09ers have pools in their backyards and would never set foot in a community pool.

_------------_

**(Friday, July 8)**

_The next morning, Veronica avoids Logan's first few calls, letting them go to voicemail. _

_After lunch she finally picks up. _

**Veronica:** Hello.

**Logan:** (angry) I thought you weren't going to do that anymore.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Run away, avoid my calls, whatever.

**Veronica:** (angry) What do you want me to say Logan? (sarcastic) Congratulations? We both know I'm not happy about what you did. You knew that I wouldn't be happy with it _before_ you did, it, so why act surprised now?

**Logan:** You saw Harry.

**Veronica:** Yeah. But you're insane if you think retaliating will help anything.

**Logan:** Fine. I guess I'll see you when I see you then.

**Veronica:** I guess you will.

_Hanging up Veronica's phone rings again immediately. She rolls her eyes and picks it back up._

**Veronica:** (short hard tone) What?

**Hank Didden:** Uh, is this a bad time?

**Veronica:** Who is this?

**Hank Didden:** It's Hank. Hank Didden.

**Veronica:** (softening her tone) I thought your jaw was wired shut.

**Hank Didden:** Oh, yeah, but just for a few days.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry it was just for a few days…

**Hank Didden:** Yeah. I got that.

**Veronica:** Are you calling for a reason Hank?

**Hank Didden:** Yeah, I wanted to talk to you. Could you come by the hospital later today?

_Veronica looks apprehensive. _

--------------

_Neptune Memorial. Veronica goes through the security checkpoint, noticing that they are screening people more carefully now than before. _

_Heading up to the Diddens' room Veronica stops at a nursing station to ask about Felix. The nurse looks up at her sharply, but recognizes Veronica from her time in the hospital first with Lynn then with Keith. _

**Nurse:** You know I'm not supposed to release information to non-family members.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Nurse:** (lowers her voice) There is no change. The swelling and bleeding in his head has lessened, but he hasn't regained consciousness.

_She looks torn, deciding whether to tell Veronica something or not, but another nurse arrives and she smiles brightly at Veronica. _

**Nurse:** He's in room 315 if you'd like to look in on him yourself. Sometimes it helps to have people talk to comatose patients.

**Veronica:** Oh, I, I don't know.

_The nurse gives Veronica a visitor's bracelet, like the one's you might get at a fair or a club, that will let her onto Felix's floor. _

_Veronica looks unsure but in the elevator she pushes the button for the 3__rd__ floor. Once there she finds Felix's room easily and looks in at him through the glass windows. Nurses and other hospital personnel bustle around her, but no one stops her as she enters the room. _

_It's very quiet and the light is dim, the shades mostly closed. Felix is very still in his bed, his heart monitor beeping steadily. _

_Veronica moves closer._

**Veronica:** Hi Felix. I'd ask how you're doing but…

_Felix is still covered in bruises, his arm in a cast and his left leg lifted in traction. A large gauze bandage swaths his head. _

**Veronica:** You look horrible. Honestly, if you could see yourself, you'd be horrified.

_She smiles but it fades quickly._

_She stares at him for a few minutes, then steps forward and runs her fingers over his hand. _

**Veronica:** I'm sorry this happened.

**--Flashback Montage**

_School lunch quad. Weevil has just finished trying to scare Wallace, and Weevil turns his attention to Veronica, grins and moves to stand over her._

**Weevil**: Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words, just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?

**Veronica**: So it's big, huh?

**Weevil**: Legendary.

**Veronica**: Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. [breathlessly] We could go to prom together.

_Her refusal to be intimidated surprises and amuses him and he laughs as he looks around at his fellow bikers, one of whom is Felix._

**Veronica**: What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato.

**Felix**: (offended) Dude, Weevil. Don't let Blondie talk to you like that!

**Veronica**: Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too.

**Felix**: Ah, hell, I'll show you mine.

_Felix gets closer to Veronica and makes to drop his pants. Weevil puts out an arm to stop him but in any event, he is interrupted by the arrival of the Vice Principal. _

**Clemmons**: Felix Toombs. What on God's green earth is going on here?

**--**

_Beach. Felix and Weevil are sitting on their bikes looking at Veronica. _

**Weevil: **(looks up at Veronica flirtatiously through his eyelashes) You got something for me?

**Veronica: ** Humm, let me check? (pats her pockets) Nope, I left the Planned Parenthood brochure in my other pants.

**Felix: **We don't need no instruction.

**Veronica: **(tilts her head) No glove no love. I don't want no bad baby pie.

**Weevil: **(confused) What?

**Felix: **Baby pie?

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) Never mind.

**--**

_School lunch quad. _

_Veronica is sitting with Luke and looks upset. She stands up and against her will her eyes go to Logan who is standing alertly watching her with Luke. Her face tenses and she turns back to go into the school. But Weevil, Felix and Hector are behind her. Felix takes her arm charmingly and they escort her past the 09ers to her table and her friends. _

**--**

_Gas station in a slightly run down part of town. _

_Veronica stands with Felix and a pretty older Hispanic girl in a maid's outfit. She explains her plan for revenge to Felix and his cousin and both smile and laugh. The girl agrees to help Veronica monitor Dick and give him a zap whenever he needs it. _

**Felix: **Man Blondie, Weevil was right, you are one crazy white chick!

**--End Flashback**

_Back to present day. The door opening behind her startles her and she turns quickly to find Weevil standing there. _

**Weevil:** You been popping up in some weird places lately Blondie.

_She is cocks her head to the side, unsure of his meaning._

**Veronica:** The nurses said it could help, talking to him, I mean.

**Weevil:** Oh, like he'll suddenly wake up and everybody can go back to normal again?

**Veronica:** I don't know.

**Weevil:** Get outta here. You're not welcome.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry Weevil. I hope he wakes up. I really do.

_Weevil ignores her and moves farther into the room to stand by Felix's bed. _

**Weevil:** I hate hospitals.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Me too.

_Weevil nods but he still isn't happy with her. _

-------------

_Cut to the Diddens' room. Veronica enters to find Hank alone. _

**Veronica:** Where's Harry?

**Hank:** They're releasing him today. He's with my parents somewhere filling out paperwork.

_She looks more closely at Hank. His face was still swollen and bruised in painful looking patches. His wrist was in a cast, and he shifted very carefully in his bed as he used the remote to move into a more upright sitting position. _

**Veronica:** How are you?

**Hank:** I'm, (he shrugs but then freezes, the movement causing him pain) not so good.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Harry said you were going to be OK, right?

**Hank:** Yeah, I'll get to go home in a few more days. The doctors say a week, but I want out of here.

**Veronica:** (teasing) No cute nurses?

**Hank:** (smiles) None. Just mom types who order me around.

**Veronica:** (curious) What did you call me for Hank? I assume you wanted something and not just my company.

**Hank:** Harry and I didn't tell the cops who did this.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Hank:** My dad is all over Harry to tell who was driving that night. But…

**Veronica:** But what?

**Hank:** I'm afraid it was Harry.

**Veronica:** They haven't told you either?

**Hank:** No. (admiring) Tight mouthed sons of bitches.

**Veronica:** I still don't know what you want from me.

**Hank:** I thought maybe you knew who was driving.

**Veronica:** No.

**Hank:** (sighs) I want to help Harry.

**Veronica:** How?

**Hank:** He's worried about the guys, me, my parents, and the Sheriff could still find out who was driving and charge them.

**Veronica:** Do you have a reason to think it was Harry?

**Hank:** No, but if it was one of the others, I think Harry might have given in to my dad by now. He can be pretty…unrelenting.

**Veronica:** I don't know who was driving.

**Hank:** But Logan does.

**Veronica:** And he's not talking.

**Hank:** You could… (sly boy smile) persuade him.

**Veronica:** No.

**Hank:** (smiles, placating) OK, what if you went to Weevil and told him to back off or else I go to the police and tell them who did this to me.

**Veronica:** That probably won't lessen tensions in town Hank.

**Hank:** (deflates) But you could try? You're friends with the bikers.

**Veronica:** Weevil and I aren't friends anymore. Not since this all started.

_Walking out of the hospital to her car, Veronica is weary._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Chester is dead, Felix is in a coma, now Harry and Hank are jumped by six guys and beaten into bloody messes. When does it end?

_--------------_

_That evening, Veronica shows up at Mac's to get ready for a party at Kate's house. Entering Mac's room she finds Meg already there and painting Mac's toenails a very Barbie shade of pink. Veronica is amused and can't stop her smile even as Mac glares at her. _

**Mac:** This is all your fault.

**Veronica:** Mine? You're the one who lost to the Princess of Purity.

**Meg:** (offhand) Not my favorite nickname.

**Veronica:** Meg won't make you look bad, just….girly. Very, girly.

_She giggles. _

**Mac:** Laugh now Mars, I'm plotting my revenge as we speak.

**Veronica:** (sitting on the bed, still smiling) How are you blaming this on me?

**Mac:** It was your idea to start making bets. Besides Meg is to nice, I'd feel bad taking out my vengeance on her.

**Meg:** (to Mac) Hold still, you're making me mess up.

**Veronica:** (grins) Oh, not just pink nails, but messed up pink nails.

**Meg:** Stop teasing her.

_Later Mac is dressed in a bright yellow, empire waist sun dress with a white band at the hem and around her bust. The white straps cross in the back. A pearl necklace encircles her neck. It's pretty, and very not-Mac. Meg hands her a pair of white flip flops and a white head band to wear with it. _

_Veronica begins to giggle, rolling onto her side on the bed. _

**Meg:** What are you laughing at? She looks good.

**Mac:** (disturbed) I look like Malibu Skipper.

_**Veronica:**_It's the pearls. They're just so…

**Meg:** _Girly_. That was the penalty.

**Mac:** I can't leave the house like this. (desperate) _Please_.

**Veronica:** A bet is a bet Mac.

**Mac:** (whining) But I look like a Stepford wife!

_Veronica nods and begins to laugh again. _

**Veronica:** She could have put you in a floral print and heels Mac. Be grateful that Saint Meg is angelic in her goodness and compassion.

_Mac looks horrified. _

**Meg:** (nodding quickly) If you don't like it, I have another dress you could try.

_Meg pulls a strapless dress out of her bag, the top is white but the full skirt is covered in oversized pink roses. _

**Mac:** Oh my God.

**Veronica:** Like I said, it could be worse.

**Meg:** Hey, I like this dress.

_Meg ends up wearing the derided dress to the party, and she looks very pretty and innocent in it. Veronica had decided to show some solidarity with Mac and was also wearing a sun dress but hers was red with small spaghetti straps, a loosely gathered waist and had black, brown and orange stripes around the skirt. _

_Veronica's appearance at the party surprises Logan, but Mac's general appearance surprises everyone who knows her. Enbom looks at his girlfriend with bemusement, as Dom walks over to Meg and Veronica. _

**Dominic:** (to Meg, teasing) Did you get a new doll to play dress up with?

_Veronica smiles tentatively at Logan and walks out onto the deck where there are less people. . He follows her out. _

**Veronica:** I don't want to fight with you Logan, but I not OK with you running around with your friends making things worse. Somebody is going to get killed.

**Logan:** (hard) Someone already got killed, my friend.

_They lock gazes, neither apologizing. _

**Veronica:** You're not helping matters.

**Logan:** You saw what they did to Harry and Hank. We can't let that go.

_Veronica sighs, unhappy with the situation, but not sure how to change Logan's mind. She takes a step to walk away, and Logan looks both relieved that the fight didn't escalate and sad that they were at odds. _

_She sees that Dick and Rams have come out onto the deck to refill their cups with beer from the keg, and she feels her anger surge. They are joking and smiling, by all appearances unconcerned with anything that had happened lately. _

_She stops and spins back around towards Logan, her face alive with anger._

**Veronica: **Did you even think about it? Before you did it? Did you _really_ think that the guys that beat up Harry and Hank _hang out at the community pool_?

_Her voice is derisive and mocking, while remaining full of anger. Logan looks past her for a moment, knowing that all eyes were on them. _

**Veronica: **Really? You imagine that Hector spends his afternoons with a bunch of screaming five year olds? That Weevil goes there to work on his tan? _No._ You dumbasses wanted to get even and instead of thinking about who hurt your friends or how this whole mess started you decided that anyone from the poor part of town deserved your vengeance.

_Rams and Enbom both look ashamed, and Dick looks blank. _

**Veronica:** You _big men_ decided that the best way to avenge your friends was to take away the one pool available to hundreds of poor kids? (yelling) _Little kids_! And you wonder why so many people believe the worst of you guys. You make it easy.

_Logan looks upset and uncomfortable under her censure. _

**Veronica:** Did you think about it? (demanding an answer) Did you!?

**Logan: **(quietly, uncomfortable) No.

**Veronica: **No. 'Cause if you had you would have realized what a boneheaded plan it was.

**Logan: **I'm sorry, all right?

**Veronica: **(calming but still upset) No. It's not all right. You being sorry doesn't change the fact that it happened. (deeply disappointed) You know who uses that pool? _Used_ that pool? (Logan stares at her, upset waiting for the next blow) Daryl.

_Logan flinches back and his eyes pop up to see Wallace looking at him without pity, but also without anger. Logan drops his eyes. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. Daryl went to that pool once a week last summer. Guess he won't be doing that anymore. Good job. Really. _You're the man._

**Logan: **Look, we'll do something, we'll fix it.

**Veronica: **(weary, disappointed) It's done Logan. Some things you can't take back.

**Logan: **(earnest) We'll figure it out. I promise.

_She shakes her head but doesn't run away from him as he steps closer to her. Her instinct to walk away, to get some space, abruptly disappears as he takes her hand. _

**Veronica: **(pinched face) Sometimes you are so frustrating.

**Logan: **(contrite) I know.

_She lets him hold her hand and they look at each other, both upset. _

**Logan: **I'm sorry. We were stupid. I'm really sorry.

**Veronica: **(softening) I know.

_Her look of disappointment tears into him just as much as her damning words had. _

------------

_Party. Lots of teens in summer clothes are milling around. Some are in the pool splashing around. One couple in the corner are making out. Veronica approaches Dick. _

**Veronica:** Hey-ya Dick.

**Dick:** Ronnie. What did you do to poor Mac?

_Mac is sitting at a patio table, in a chair in the corner of the pergola. She is kind of scrunched up in her seat, obviously trying to hide. Veronica smiles with sympathy. _

**Veronica:** She looks nice.

**Dick:** Yeah, nice and uncomfortable.

_As she watches Enbom brings Mac a drink and takes off his zip up sweatshirt and hands it to her. Mac looks inordinately grateful then looks around for Meg before pulling the sweatshirt on. _

_Dick looks like he feels sorry for Mac, Veronica frowns a bit looking at him more closely, then she shakes her head and manufactures a smile and a bright happy tone. _

**Veronica:** Did you boys have fun last night?

**Dick:** (wary) I don't know what you're talking about. I was home last night with Cass.

**Veronica:** (faux innocent) Oh, I thought you all were going to deface the Pan High football field. That's what all the gas was for.

**Dick:** (guilty, guarded) Uh, yeah. But after that I was at home.

**Veronica:** With Cassidy.

**Dick:** Yep. (desperate) Who needs a drink? (looks at her empty hands) You do, I'll go get one for you -

**Veronica:** (ignoring his attempt to escape, interrupting him) It's not a bad story. But you should work on your delivery for when the Sheriff comes to talk to you. (musing) Or I suppose you could go with your pervious plan, not saying anything. That seems to be working fairly well. (pointed) So far.

**Dick:** What do you want Ronnie?

**Veronica:** I saw Hank yesterday.

_For once Dick is silent. _

**Veronica:** He seems to think it was Harry driving.

_Dick looks startled. _

**Dick:** Why would he think that?

**Veronica:** Well it sounded like Harry is being put through the ringer by his dad. Apparently Mr. Didden doesn't want Harry to ruin his future for his high school pals.

_Again Dick is silent, obviously worried that anything he says could give Veronica some direction to look in. _

**Veronica:** Hank also seemed to think it was pretty unlikely for Harry to put up with so much shit for just any one of you. So I was wondering, who would Harry have this level of loyalty to? (shrugs) We know it wasn't Logan driving, so that leaves you, Chester, Rams, and Enbom.

**Veronica Voiceover:** The truth is Harry was always more Duncan's friend than Logan's. And he was one of the 09er guys trying not to take sides once Logan and Duncan threw down the gauntlet.

**Dick:** Yeah. What's your point?

**Veronica:** (deadly serious) My point is that this isn't going away. Someone is going to get blamed for this Dick. And since it's going to happen sooner or later, it would be better if it was sooner.

**Dick:** I'm not saying anything.

**Veronica:** (annoyed) Right, that is the party line lately.

**Dick:** Trust me Ronnie, you don't want to know. Let it go.

_He looks at her, serious and worried, then walks away quickly. He avoids her for the rest of the night._

------------

_Later Logan and Veronica leave the party together. Logan drives Veronica to Mac's house to get her car and parks at the curb. She leans over the consul and kisses him, softly, but when she goes to pull back, Logan's hand behind her head keeps her close. _

**Logan:** You know I'm going to miss some of our car make-out sessions.

_She turns her face so his kiss lands on her cheek. He smiles and nibbles across to her ear, tugging on the earlobe. _

**Veronica:** (sternly) I won't.

_Logan rears back, surprised._

**Logan:** You won't?

_She smiles and opens the door slipping out of the vehicle. _

**Veronica:** No. (teasing) We'll have so many new places to choose from, why would I miss this one?

_Logan smiles back at her. _

**Logan:** (semi- questioning and doubtful) See you tomorrow?

**Veronica:** Yes.

_Her look shows her disappointment in his recent actions, but she says she'll be there and that's enough for Logan. _

_-------------_

**(Saturday, July 9)**

_The next morning Veronica shows up bright and early at Logan's beach house. Logan is there and is practically bursting with energy. The house, being emancipated, seeing his mom so happy and healthy, and being with Veronica made Logan really ready to embrace a new beginning. To him the house represented leaving the past behind, and Veronica hoped it would be that simple. _

_Furniture arrived throughout the morning and Logan and Veronica took turns directing the delivery men where to set it up. Mrs. Navarro arrived at 10am and the smell of her famous chocolate chips cookies filled the house. Mac came with Enbom, Dick and Rams arrived together and their other friends dropped in, sometimes to help sometimes to check out the new place. _

_A truck from the nursery was the last to arrive, their workers unloading several plants for inside the home and to landscape the outside areas. A largish Ficus tree in a large blue ceramic pot goes in the far corner of the downstairs great room with several more plants scattered around inside and on the patios. _

_Kate brought fresh flowers in a beautiful blown glass vase which the guys all regarded curiously. She rolled her eyes and set it on the kitchen island, arranging the flowers so they showed well from all sides. Veronica smiled at Kate, so far there wasn't much color in the room. Logan had decided to go with neutral colors for the furniture and was planning, with Enbom's mother's help, to use accent pieces in a few bright colors. _

_Rams and Dick unloaded Logan's old stuff pretty quickly and then all the boys settled down on the floor for the really important part: the TV/game console and sound system. When a new delivery service brought in a table and chairs that Veronica hadn't seen before she tired to get Logan's attention to find out where it should go, but he waved her off arguing with Rams over which wire went where. _

_After eating a lunch of pizza and soda Veronica leaves the guys and Mac downstairs to see how the upstairs had come together. As she walks up the staircase she hears Mac telling the guys in a very calm, teaching voice that if they had turned on the power the way they had it, nothing would have worked. She proceeds to unhook and rehook everything in a matter of minutes. Veronica smiles and enters the second bedroom, which is just off the stairs to the right. The furniture is modern and clean, the colors rich. A teal and brown comforter covers a queen size bed and fresh curtains hang over the window. This will be Lynn's room. _

_After they had taken a second look at the house, Logan decided to turn the upstairs nook into an office area and the den into a guest bedroom. He didn't want his friends in the room he was hoping his mother would use, and use often. _

_The den/third bedroom was smaller and had a bed and armoire, since it didn't have a closet. The bedding was navy blue and white, pulling in the beach cottage vibe. _

_The den nook had been fitted for a desk with shelves that fit into the space perfectly. The dark walnut wood looked expensive and the comfortable leather club chair was one of Veronica's favorite pieces in the house. _

_In Logan's bedroom she finds Mrs. Navarro putting the sheets on the bed and helps her quickly before being shooed away. Wandering into the closet she notes that Logan had left one whole side open. Stepping back into the bedroom she sees that the bed is now finished and the rich red color of the bedspread makes the room feel warm. She looks at the windows and frowns. The entire wall of the house facing the beach was windows and there were no curtains. Anyone outside could look in. She'd have to talk to Logan about that. _

_On the upstairs balcony she sits down on the lounge and looks out to the sea. Downstairs she can hear the guys arguing that they would have figured it out eventually and they hadn't really needed Mac's help. _

_Once the giant TV is set up, the small group settles down on the new couches to watch a movie. About half way through Rams gets up to get more food. Veronica follows him over to the kitchen._

**Veronica: **Rams, I wanted to talk to you.

**Rams: **Yeah, I figured.

_Veronica makes a confused face. _

**Rams: **Dick warned me.

**Veronica: **(friendly) Am I really so scary?

_He looks down at her, more than a foot taller than her._

**Rams: **Why are you asking about it now Veronica?

_She shrugs. _

**Rams: **I'm not going to tell you who was driving.

**Veronica: **It's not going away Rams. You guys are 18. You could be charged as adults, this is serious.

**Rams: **I know that. That's why we're not saying anything. Just let it go Veronica.

**Veronica: **The driver -

**Rams: **(interrupting) It wasn't his fault.

**Veronica: **(face scrunching) What do you mean it wasn't his fault?

_Rams is stone faced, not revealing anything._

**Rams: **That's it. That's all I'll say. It doesn't matter who was driving 'cause it wasn't his fault.

_Rams grabs a slice of pizza and tries to walk past her but she stops him. _

**Veronica: **Well, as informative as that was, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. (Rams pauses and looks down at her) I saw Hank. He seemed kinda down. And he said something about there not being any cute nurses. (looks at him, obviously prodding him to think of something) I thought you guys might…cheer him up a little.

**Rams: **Like the stripper-gram from Ferris Bueller's Day Off? Awesome.

_Rams wraps his arm around Veronica and squeezes her a bit in a hug. _

**Rams: **You're a cool girl Ronnie.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I know.

_Returning to the couches, Logan's eyes lock on Rams' arm around Veronica's shoulders and she rolls her eyes at him. _

------------

_Cut to the sound of the guys calling good night to each other outside Logan's house as Logan walks up the stairs. He enters to master bedroom looking for Veronica but the room is empty. _

**Logan:** Veronica?

_He sees the bathroom light on and comes in to find her in the bath covered in bubbles. _

**Logan:** A present for me?

**Veronica:** Yep. You get the pleasure of seeing me use your large Jacuzzi tub.

**Logan:** I was thinking more along the lines of joining you.

_Logan pulls his shirt off and starts undoing his pants. _

**Veronica:** Ah. Good thought. But…

**Logan:** (pausing) But?

**Veronica:** I'm not into exhibitionism, and you have a lot of windows without any curtains or shades.

_Logan frowns at her lightly. _

**Logan:** How'd you get into the tub then?

**Veronica:** Very carefully.

_Logan smiles imagining her getting undressed in a dark corner, wrapped in a towel. _

_He continues to undress and is soon standing naked in front of her. _

**Veronica:** OK, (looking to the windows) You want to share your goodies with the world, that's fine. But I'm still not letting you in here with me.

**Logan:** (grinning) It's privacy glass Veronica. You can see out, but not in. And…

_He walks out to the bedroom and reenters with a remote in his hands, pushing a button or two. The lights in the bathroom dim and cellular shades inside the windows lower, cutting off the bathroom from the view outside. _

**Veronica:** (teasing) Oh, fancy. (smiling) Well, come on in then. Since we're all alone.

_She sits up and slides forward so Logan can sit behind her in the tub. Once he's in she settles back between his legs, resting her back against his chest. The hot water seeps warmth into their bodies and they lie back and relax. For a few minutes at least until Logan's hands begin tracing over Veronica's body and she leans her head back to accept his kiss. _

_Later they climb out of the tub and Logan holds out a new towel to wrap around Veronica. He uses the towel to pull her close, pressing her forehead to his. _

**Logan: **Tell me you can stay tonight.

_Veronica smiles up at Logan softly. _

**Veronica: **Don't you want to spend some time in your new home by yourself?

**Logan: **(low) No, I want you here with me.

_They look at each other for a long moment then she nods, quirking her mouth in a smile. _

**Veronica: **I'll leave a message for my dad.

**Logan: **(smiling, happy) You could tell him you're having tire problems again.

_Veronica rolls her eyes but can't help but laugh. _

------------

**(Sunday, July 10)**

_Veronica wakes up to Logan snuggled up behind her in his large new bed. The sky outside is lightening as the sun rises over the mountains to the east. Blue sky peeks through the grey morning marine layer. Veronica rolls onto her back, forcing Logan to shift with her. She props herself up on the pillows to watch the waves, appreciating the fact that she can now do it from the comfort of Logan's bed. _

_He presses his face into her side and slings an arm around her waist keeping her close. _

**Logan: ** (grumbling) It's too early.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Sorry pal, no curtains means light in the morning. I think your days of sleeping in are numbered.

_He mumbles something, but she can't catch it with his face buried. _

**Veronica: **(teasing) You know, I have to get home soon.

**Logan: **Umm.

**Veronica: **My dad will be up and waiting for me.

**Logan: **Naa.

_She laughs and runs her hand over his bare back. _

**Veronica: **You sound like Shiloh. (teasing) Use your words sweetie.

_Logan rolls onto his back throwing an arm over his face to block the light from reaching his eyes. _

**Logan: **Too early. More sleep. Quiet girlfriend.

_She grins. _

**Veronica: **(sexy voice) I though you liked it when I…made noises.

_She snuggles into his side running her hand up and down his chest in a lazy movement, skimming her nails along the skin just above the waistband of his boxer shorts then up to tease over his nipple, then back down again. _

_Abruptly she stops her seduction and relaxes against him, her arm lying across his chest, still. _

**Veronica: **(practical tone) Yeah. Maybe you're right. I mean it's bound to happen sometimes. More sleep would be good.

_She fake yawns and is still holding her hand over her open, supposedly yawning mouth as he takes his arm off his face and looks at her. _

**Logan: **Tease.

**Veronica: **(innocent) What?

**Logan: **(matter of fact) You're a tease.

**Veronica: **(pouts) I don't think so. Because that implies that I'm not willing to follow through. And really it's you who isn't….willing.

_She rolls onto her side facing away from him, grinning as he follows her body movements again, spooning behind her. _

**Logan: **I'm always willing.

**Veronica: **(blithe) Sorry. The moment has passed.

_Now it's Logan's hand that drifts over her chest, sliding under her tank top and caressing over soft skin. He leans in so he can kiss her neck. _

**Logan: **Like I said, tease.

**Veronica: **Maybe you should try to persuade me. A girl likes to be persuaded, now and then.

**Logan: **Ah. Persuasion. One of my best subjects in school.

_He pushes one hand under the curve of her waist wrapping it around her. He kisses her neck gently, one hand cupping her breast the other tracing patterns on her lower abdomen. Her soft signs of contentment fill the room as she wiggles back into him, pressing her butt against his erection. _

**Logan: **Are you persuaded? Or should I step up my argument?

**Veronica: **(laughing) Oh, there's more?

**Logan: **For you? Always.

_He slides his hand into her panties, lightly touching her sensitive skin, easily finding her clit and circling the nub lightly. Moments later she is panting and squirming against him. She rolls them over quickly, lying on top of him. _

**Veronica: **Enough.

_She kisses him quickly then jerks her shirt off. He admirers her quickly then flips them over again so he is on top. _

**Logan: **That was just my introduction. We haven't even gotten to the main point yet.

_He captures her mouth in a deep kiss. _

**Veronica: **(breathless) Just one main point?

**Logan: **(grins) As many as it takes.

_She smiles then pulls his mouth back to hers pushing his boxers off with her feet as their tongues tangle together in a friendly duel. _

-------------

_Waking up the second time Veronica slips away from Logan before he can delay her again. She had arranged to have Shiloh that day so she could be at their family dinner, which was being held at Logan's so Keith and Alicia could see the new house for themselves. _

_Veronica decides to get Shiloh on the way home knowing that someone in the house would likely be willing to watch Shi while Veronica took a shower. _

_Veronica enters the Fennels' house with Shi. _

**Alicia: **There you are, and you have Shiloh.

**Veronica: **(slightly uncomfortable) I called last night.

**Alicia: **(casual, not judgmental) Oh, I know. (taking Shi from Veronica and rubbing noses with her) I just wanted to make sure Logan really wanted all of us over for dinner tonight. Because if he doesn't I need to go grocery shopping this morning.

**Veronica: **Yeah. The house isn't completely done yet, but he still wanted you guys to come over.

**Alicia: **What about food?

_Veronica smiles. _

**Veronica: **You're such a mom Alicia.

**Alicia: **Is that a bad thing?

**Veronica: **(smiling) No. It's a good thing. A very good thing.

**Alicia: **Well, thank you. I think. But that doesn't answer my question.

**Veronica: **Logan said we didn't need to bring anything.

------------

_A few hours later Veronica is at Logan's opening boxes she found in the garage. They had apparently been delivered yesterday but no one had told her or bothered to unpack them themselves. She opens several to find them stuffed with pillows and blankets in reds and blues. She piles them on the floor and Shiloh toddles over and falls into the soft pile. Another box has book ends, decorative plant pots, and various decorative platters, bowls and vases. Veronica leaves them in the box and pushes it over to the side. _

_There was another stack of boxes in the corner of the room, full of Logan's DVDs and books. They needed to be unpacked into the built in shelves on either side of the fireplace and the wall of shelves under the staircase. _

_Veronica looks at the boxes then shakes her head. She picks up Shiloh and takes her out onto the lower deck to play with her. The deck had a retractable, motorized awning and Veronica extends it so Shi won't need a ton of sun block. _

_A short time later she hears the garage door opening and Logan and Dick come in carrying a few big bags of food. Veronica picks up Shi and walks inside. She looks fro Logan's petulant face to Dick's too happy expression. _

**Veronica: **What's wrong?

_Logan doesn't respond, flopping down on the couch with his pouty frown firmly in place. He stares at the ceiling. _

**Veronica: **OK. (to Shiloh) Somebody's acting like a baby, (cooing at Shi) and it's not you. No, it isn't.

_Dick comes closer to them, grinning._

**Dick: **Logan lost a bet.

_Veronica does not look sympathetic. _

**Veronica: **You guys are so stupid. What is it this time? Have to run down the street naked? Surf in a little pink bikini?

**Dick: **(reverent tone) Dude, your girlfriend is freaking brilliant.

**Logan: **(annoyed) Stop giving him ideas Veronica.

**Veronica: **Stop making stupid bets and it won't be an issue.

_Logan rolls his eyes and accepts Shiloh from Veronica when she holds her out to him. Shiloh pouts at Logan, matching his expression._

**Shiloh: **Lo-lo-lo!

_He smiles at her, unable to do otherwise._

**Veronica: **Seriously, what was the bet?

_Dick and Logan share a quick look and Veronica purses her lips. They aren't going to tell her._

**Dick: **It's not important. (nodding gleefully) What is important is that Logan lost.

**Veronica: **And?

**Dick: ** (bursting with pride and amusement) And he has to learn and perform the dance from the end of Dirty Dancing.

_A wide, amused grin spreads over Veronica's face. Logan sees it, glares at her, covers the baby's eyes and flips her off. _

**Veronica: **(wide eyed earnest expression) Never mind, I take it back. (sublimely happy) These bets are _awesome_.

**Dick: **(laughing) You do realize, Ronnie, that the dance needs a girl. You're gonna have to do it with him.

_Veronica shrugs. _

**Veronica: **It'll be worth it. (to Dick) Tell me you got wardrobe approval.

_Dick nods, Veronica laughs out loud, Shi claps her hands, and Logan groans._

_Veronica ignores him and pulls Dick back to the kitchen to help her unpack the food so they can talk more about the dance causing Logan to moan and groan loudly. Shiloh looks at him oddly and soon enough he is smiling as he plays with Shiloh. _

_A few minutes later Logan stands up and holds Shiloh out in front of him, way out. His arms are fully extended as he walks towards the kitchen the baby's legs pumping in the air. _

**Logan: **Uh, Ronnie. I think -

**Veronica: **(interrupting, no nonsense) You know how to change her.

_She turns to grin at Dick, her face hidden from Logan. _

**Dick: **What'd I say man? Whipped.

**Logan: **Shut it.

_Logan lugs Shiloh off to the laundry room with its wide counter to change her diaper. He grumbles about babies, and how he's just a guy, and guys shouldn't be undressing little girls, and on and on. Shiloh laughs at him which causes him to grump some more but his face is relaxed and he tickles her belly causing her to giggle. _

**Dick: **You're harsh Ronnie. Making Logan deal with baby poop.

_She shrugs._

**Dick: **(worried) You're not gonna try to make me do it are you?

**Veronica: **Dick, if I ever found you undressing Shi in any way, the only thing you have to worry about is how much pain I'd inflict on you before I finally put you out of your misery and killed you.

_Dick looks relieved. _

_-------------_

_Veronica and Logan only have a short time together after Dick leaves before the Mars/Fennel clan descend on them. Wallace and Daryl are in awe of the house and after exploring both floors, Daryl and Backup race outside to play on the sand. Alicia looks around in wonder, still not used to Logan's wealth. But she quickly regains her composure and begins setting the cushions and blankets that Veronica had unpacked but left on the floor on the various couches and sitting areas. _

_Keith is warm, but somewhat reserved, knowing that Veronica had spent the night there, and would likely spend more nights if he couldn't figure out a way to stop her without completely alienating her. _

_They all fit around the new dining table, with room to spare. Trying to figure out what to do with Shi as they eat, Veronica is stunned when Logan carries in a baby chair and sets it at the table. Her eyes meet his and her eyes are warm and open. She smiles slowly, her eyes still locked on him obviously revealing her love. Logan ducks his head, suddenly shy and takes the baby from her hands to set her in the chair. _

_Alicia smiles at them and turns to see that Keith has also caught the little byplay between the kids. She smiles at his proud yet sad expression. _

**Alicia:** (whispering in his ear) I told you. They love each other.

_They eat with the doors to the deck open and the cool sea breezes coming into the house. _

_------------_

_Cut to a similar family gathering on the other side of town. Sophia Reyes and her family cook together smashed into a small kitchen with the sounds of children and the TV filling the house. They look happy. Anna Reyes is not there. _

_They sit down, filling the table and spilling over into the living room, their plates full of tamales, rice and beans. _

_After dinner, Sophia approaches her grandmother as she sits outside watching over the younger children playing in the yard. The old woman is still beautiful, her hair now sprinkled with grey, but her bone structure allowing her to age well. _

**Sophia: **Abuela. I wanted to talk to you.

**Carmelita Reyes****: **Si, si, por supuesto hija. Siéntese conmigo.

**Sophia: **(lowers her voice) It's about Marisol.

**Carmelita Reyes: **(weakly)Marisol?

_Her old face, lined with wrinkles made from laughter and sorrow, fills with grief. _

**Sophia: **If someone were able to look into the case again, would you want that?

**Carmelita Reyes: **What are you talking about? (calling loudly) Eduardo! Ven aquí.

_Her son, Sophia's father comes out of the house. _

**Eduardo: **Si mama.

**Carmelita Reyes: **Your daughter has something to discuss with us.

_Eduardo looks at Sophia with surprise. She had always been a good child, and was now a fine adult. She worked to pay her own way through college at SDSU, which gave Eduardo both pain and made him proud. _

**Eduardo: **What is it Sophia? Is something wrong? Did you meet a boy?

**Sophia: **No papa.

**Carmelita Reyes: **She says she has someone who can try to find Marisol.

_Eduardo's eyes snap to his only daughter, upset that she would bring up Marisol to his mother. _

**Eduardo: **I'll talk to her mama. Don't think of it anymore.

**Carmelita Reyes: **(sharply) ¿Piensas que no pienso en Marisol cada dia? (emotional) You all act as if Marisol was never here. Only Sophia talks to me about her, lets me speak of my sweet girl. (emotional but with a core strength) You act as if she was never ours, as if she never lived. Do you think that makes me miss her any less?

**Eduardo: **No mama. You know I loved Marisol too. We all did. But talking about her won't change anything.

**Sophia: **Abuela needs to know. Maybe we all need to know.

_Eduardo looks down, unable to say no to his mother. _

**Carmelita Reyes: **A child should not be forgotten.

**Eduardo: **(weary, sad) No one has forgotten her.

_Eduardo listens with some skepticism as Sophia tells them about Veronica's visit to Anna. He was very doubtful that a teenage girl would find any answers when the police could not or would not. He looks to his wife and his brother. Neither have an objection. He nods his accent to the plan. _

**Sophia: **(cautioning her family) We might not find anything. This is a long shot.

**Carmelita Reyes: **Even so, we must try. Marisol deserves that.

_They had never had a burial or ceremony for Marisol, since her body had never been found. They all wanted to believe she was alive, but none of them really did. _

---------------

**(Monday, July 11)**

_Veronica stops in at Java the Hut to see Meg and get a cup of coffee. Mac joined her and the three girls hung out. _

**Mac: **I heard you were asking about the accident.

**Veronica: **(offhand) Yeah. Hank asked me if I knew who was driving, it made me think about it again.

**Mac: **Oh.

_Mac looks across the café and smiles at Meg as she seats another group of college age kids. Her eyes are slightly pinched with worry._

**Veronica: **You have to admit, it's not a bad plan. If they don't talk then there is no way to catch them in a lie. If there is no story told, then you can't compare two statements to find a hole. It's a pretty foolproof plan.

**Mac: **I hear a 'but' in there?

**Veronica: **_But_, as soon as one of them talks, all bets are off.

_Mac looks worried. _

_Meg rejoins them. _

**Meg: **So where is Logan today?

**Veronica: **He's in LA with his mom.

**Mac: **Oh, yeah. I forgot, my parents watched last week, they said she was pretty good.

**Veronica: **I guess. You could tell she was nervous. But she looked beautiful.

-----------

_Later that afternoon Veronica is in her room on the phone with Logan. _

**Veronica: **(teasing) You should ask Louis to help you with your dance.

**Logan: **I was thinking more along the lines of blackmailing Dick to get out of it.

**Veronica: **No way! Where is you sense of sportsmanship? (giggles) Oops, I forgot who I was talking to.

**Logan: **I wonder if you'll be laughing so hard when you're on stage with me, being made a fool of.

**Veronica: **(grinning) Oh, I think I will. Yep, I'm pretty sure.

_Her phone beeps and she sees the name Sophia Reyes on her display. _

**Veronica: **Logan I have to call you back.

**Logan: **Wait…

**Veronica: **I'll call you back.

_She hangs up before he can respond. _

_Clicking over to Sophia's call Veronica feels a nervous anticipation. _

**Veronica: **Hello Sophia?

**Sophia: **Yes. My family would like your help Veronica. Everyone has agreed to talk to you. Even Anna.

**Veronica: **You told them that I might not find anything?

**Sophia: **Yes. We will take the chance. If you can help then we would appreciate it.

**Veronica: **I'll try.

**Sophia: **Good. Who do you want to talk to first?

**Veronica: **Any of you. But especially Anna and Marisol's father.

**Sophia: **I haven't seen him in over a year. I don't know where he is.

**Veronica: **That's OK. There are ways to locate people.

**Sophia:** Can you come on Wednesday? My Grandmother could talk to you then.

**Veronica: **(hesitant) Yeah. Sophia. I have a question.

**Sophia: **Shoot.

**Veronica: **When I was at Anna's house, she said she didn't even know Marisol was missing. What did she mean?

**Sophia: **(solemn) Anna was home that afternoon. She was doing drugs and didn't notice that Marisol never came home. It wasn't until later that night when my Grandmother dropped in that anyone realized Marisol was gone.

**Veronica: **Oh.

**Veronica Voiceover: **I wonder if my mom would have noticed if I didn't come home one day?

**--Flashback**

_Long haired Veronica comes home to the Mars' new, small apartment. It is still filled with boxes. Veronica looks around for her mother then goes into her parents' bedroom. Leanne is sleeping. Veronica gets closer and smells the alcohol on her breath. She recoils and her face falls. She lets herself back out of the apartment, taking Backup with her to the beach. She stays there until after dark, just staring at the water._

**--End Flashback**

**Sophia: **Anna blames herself. She's been slowly killing herself ever since.

------------

_On the phone that night. _

**Logan: **Did you watch the show?

**Veronica: **Yeah, of course. You mom did well.

_Lynn had danced the Rumba._

**Logan: **Her scores weren't that good.

**Veronica: **Is she still excited about the competition?

_Veronica didn't want Lynn to give up, knowing it would upset Logan. _

**Logan: **Yeah, she really loves dancing. Who knew? Hey, before I forget, she wants you to come tomorrow.

**Veronica: **Oh, I don't know.

**Logan: **Take the train up, we can drive back together.

**Veronica: **(reluctant) My dad isn't really loving the overnight visits.

_Silence._

**Logan: **I thought he was a bit uh, unhappy with me on Sunday.

**Veronica: **It's not you Logan. He's just my dad. Being all dad-like.

**Logan:** Yeah. Well, we could drive back after the show.

**Veronica: **That I could do.

**Logan: **So why'd you hang up on me earlier?

**Veronica: **Oh, I…

_Logan knows that tone, she's deciding whether to tell him something important or hide it from him. _

**Logan: **Veronica? Is something going on that I don't know about?

**Veronica: **I'm working on a new case.

**Logan: **(frowning) I didn't know your dad was back to work already.

**Veronica: **He isn't.

**Logan: **Then, what?

**Veronica: **I've been talking to Sophia Reyes.

**Logan: **Who?

**Veronica: **Sophia Reyes. Marisol Reyes' cousin.

**Logan: **(slowly) The girl who went missing the same day Lilly died.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **(controlled anger) Are you insane?

_Veronica looks upset but resolute. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Maybe I shouldn't have started this, but I'm not going to stop now.

--

AN

Site pimp: Not mine, but for anyone who is interested in some Emiem fic, (reading or writing) go to www (dot) shadyfiction (dot) com (forward slash) forum

And some one asked me about the VM/Moonlight crossover I was reading…. Search for author: clairlz on this site.

This title came from the idea that the 09ers and the PCHers are retaliating against each other, but how did the war begin?

For the fight at the party, I was going to let it end with Logan bringing up the Diddens. But something about it was bothering me, Veronica's easy acceptance I think. A few days later the extended fight came to me. It really sounds like Angry-Season-3 Veronica to me. I kinda like it. But in the spirit of growth, she allowed him to apologize without running off.

Veronica's commentary on Dancing with the Star's isn't my opinion. I actually like the show, at least when there are good dancers or likable people.

The Didden brothers are growing on me, they were fairly non-descript before, but now at least we know that their relationship with each other is nice and strong. The bit with Harry talking about his brother's spleen was so teenage boy befuddled, it made me tear up. If this was really for a TV show the scene with Hank and V would have been cut, but I wanted to have him come more present and I also wanted to give V a push to start asking about the accident.

There's been a lot of Jake/Weidman in these chapters, but that's part of the fun of Shiloh, they'll always be in V's life as long as she's in Shi's life. I'm trying to balance all the characters time in the story, but it is HARD. There are so many of them. I've written a few K/V and Wallace/V moments to have in the story now. I wonder if I don't think of them 'cause their relationships were so well established on the show… Regardless, I am trying. As the storylines move characters will come in and out of prominence.

As for me, I had a cold for a few weeks which then made my lung hurt like crazy, and set off another round of tests to make sure I'm fine. Current test results: unconclusive. Determination: more tests needed. My opinion: Ug. I feel fine. Except for being a girl on blood thinners. Think about it. Not nice.

Words 13,399

37


	4. Ch 4 Full of Grace

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

Humm, reviews were slow for the last chapter, which is not helping with my motivation problem… But on the other hand, STH was nominated for an award at dotmoon (dot) net, which is kinda exciting. I don't know who nominated me or why it's in the unfinished fic for 2009, but I guess I did add an author's note in 2010. Regardless, it's nice.

**RECAP:** The kids are settling into a summer of hot weather and hot tempers. LoVe are healing their wounds. The Mars and Kanes are getting divorced. Duncan left town for a summer internship. Lynn is about to premier on Dancing with the Stars, Big Dick proposed to Kendall and Jake has had Weidman watching V and Shiloh, and threatens the Echolls. Aaron is confirmed at Lilly's killer, and Veronica confesses the secret of Judge Thorpe to Logan. Forth of July brought happiness and a beatdown. Veronica ramps up her investigation into the Reyes disappearance and the car accident. Logan moves into his new house. Shiloh is back with Jake and Leanne. The 09er boys burn the community pool. Logan and Veronica fight about his involvement with the incident.

Chapter 4: Full of Grace

**(Tuesday, July 12) **

_Scene opens on Logan and Veronica walking away from the train station. It's another bright sunny day, and both are in sunglasses. Veronica scans the parking lot for Logan's Xterra, but doesn't see it. _

**Logan: **So Mom and Louis already started working on their next dance,_ the Jive. _

_Logan gives his best Jazz hands to go with the dance name. Veronica smiles in amusement._

**Veronica: **That one's fast, isn't it?

**Logan: **I guess.

_They keep walking. _

**Veronica: **Logan, where is your car?

_He stops next to a small, sporty, black two door Audi. _

**Logan: **(beaming) Here.

_Veronica stops and blinks stupidly at the car, not understanding. She looks at Logan in question. _

**Logan: **(bubbling with excitement) Mom got it for me, isn't she beautiful?

**Veronica: **(dryly) Your mom or the car?

_Logan is momentarily confused then shakes his head and smiles again._

**Logan: **It's an Audi R8, brand new model; this is one of the first to be imported to the US.

_Veronica smiles and lets him pull her around the car with him, to admire its sleek lines. _

**Logan: **It has a longitudinally mounted mid-engine, and a quattro permanent four-wheel drive system._ A 4.2 _liter V8 internal combustion engine, with cylinder-direct fuel injection and

variable valve timing for both inlet and exhaust camshafts.

**Veronica: **You know what's amazing? You couldn't fix a single thing on a car if your life depended on it, but I bet you actually know what all the mumbo-jumbo means.

**Logan: **It means my car is awesome!

**Veronica: **(stoner surfer voice) Totally dude!

_She grins at him and he kisses her hard then opens the door for her. He shuts the door then pops her bag in what she assumes must be a very small trunk. She looks around the car curiously, and has to admit, it's very nice. Leather seats, cool dash design, tinted windows, and low to the ground, which means better cornering. _

_Logan gets in and keeps talking about the car and its specifications. She sits back in the seat and smiles at him, enjoying his excitement. Logan squeals out of the parking lot, accelerating quickly down the road. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Boys and their toys.

------------

_Arriving at the practice studio where Lynn is, they are met with a camera crew and some production assistants. They explain that they are doing video segments of the contestants family and friends and the practices. Logan and Veronica are both reluctant but agree to be filmed visiting Lynn. The crews are quick, needing to get several more contestants that day. Lynn sits down to talk to the camera about how much fun she's having and how much she supports her fans' support. _

_After the cameras leave Lynn practices some more. Logan is more relaxed now than earlier. He has a hard time sitting still while Louis "coaches" Lynn. His words can be cutting and his patience level is not high, but Lynn doesn't break down and seems to thrive. _

_Sitting down to have a bottle of water Louis joins them and Veronica sees her opportunity. _

**Veronica: **Hey Louis, do you know any dance teachers down in Neptune or San Diego?

_Louis looks at her with interest and she keeps her eyes on him not on Logan who is glaring at her. _

**Louis: **A few. Old friends from the competition circuit.

**Lynn: **Oh, Veronica, do you want to learn to dance? I can't encourage you enough. It's been the most amazing experience.

**Veronica: **(grinning) Actually it's Logan. He needs to learn a _particular_ dance.

**Logan: **(indignant) No, I don't.

**Veronica: **(nods) He does. He's not excited about it, (wide eyes shining with humor, nodding her head quickly) but he does have to learn the dance.

**Louis: **Which dance? Waltz? Jive? Tango?

**Veronica: **Uh, no, it's more uh, a mixture of styles. (pauses) It's theatrical.

_Lynn and Louis are very curious. _

**Logan: **Never mind, it's nothing -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) The dance from the end of Dirty Dancing.

_Lynn looks surprised, Logan is tight mouthed and glares at Veronica. Louis looks back and forth between all of them_

**Louis: **Nobody puts baby in a corner?

**Veronica: **(grins) Exactly.

_Louis looks at Logan speculatively. _

**Louis: **I'll tell you what. You help your mother to focus on the routine and I'll help you with the dance steps and get you a teacher you can work with.

**Logan: **I'm not learning any dance.

**Lynn: **Logan, you have too. It'll be so much fun. I'll help you.

_Veronica smile angelically._

**Logan: **No I-

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Give in gracefully snookems. You're not getting out of this one.

_Logan looks resigned but still annoyed. _

_--------------_

_That night Logan and Veronica are in the audience as Lynn moves into the next round of dancing her scores and the audience vote enough to keep her in the competition. After the show finishes, Lynn persuades them to come out with all the professional dancers and contestants to a club for a late meal and some non-choreographed dancing. _

_Veronica is laughing as Logan stares at his mother moving in some very suggestive dance moves on the dance floor. Veronica grabs his hand and pulls him up to dance with her. Soon he's not thinking about his mom anymore, he's only thinking about Veronica in his arms as they move together on the dance floor, much slower than the rhythm of the music. Logan slides his hand up her back to cup her chin as he leans in for a kiss. _

_Lynn and her fellow dancers smile at the kids but leave them alone, not interrupting as the kiss continues._

_-------------_

**(Wednesday, July 13)**

_Veronica picks up Shiloh mid-morning and takes her back to the Fennels' so everyone can see her. The baby appears to be healthy and happy, but when Veronica goes to take her home later, Shiloh has a breakdown and cries for all she's worth holding onto Veronica's neck and hair with her chubby little hands. _

_The experience leaves Veronica's nerves more than a little ragged and she tries to calm herself as she drives deep into the 02 neighborhoods to Carmelita Reyes' house. She double checks the address then parks out front, looking around to see older houses, but they are fairly well maintained. _

_The porch on Carmelita's house is wide and has several chairs and a table as well as some plants. It is very inviting. Veronica walks up the three steps and knocks on the wooden frame of the screen door. A middle aged man answers the door and invites her inside. As her eyes adjust from the bright sun to the more moderate lighting inside she notes that Sophia wasn't kidding. It looks like the whole family is there. Two younger kids about 9 or 10 race through the living room and one of the women who looks to be in her early 30s gets up to follow them out the back door. She smiles at Veronica as she passes by. That leaves seven adults in the room with Veronica. _

**Sophia: **Thanks for coming Veronica. Do you want something to drink?

**Carmelita: **Get her some horchata mija.

**Veronica: **Oh, thanks, no, I (smiles apologetically) I don't really like horchata.

**Carmelita: **No preocupes. Some jamaica instead?

**Veronica: **Yes, thank you.

_Sophia leaves to get the drink and the man who answered the door steps forward to introduce himself. _

**Veronica: **I am Eduardo. Sophia and (indicates a boy somewhere between 18 and 21) Miguel are my children. A woman steps forward to shake Veronica's hand.

**Paloma:** Please have a seat.

_They had left a chair open for her and Veronica sits down, studying each of them._

**Paloma: **I'm Paloma. Eduardo is my husband.

_Sophia comes back out with the juice for Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Gracias

**Sophia: **(smiling widely) Por nada.

**Sophia: **This is my grandmother, Carmelita. My father, Anna and Tio Mario (indicates the other man in the room) are her children. Yadira is Mario's wife, she went out back with their kids Armando, Nestor, and Azura. (turns to see Anna sitting silently in the corner of the couch) And you know Anna.

**Veronica: **(deep breath) OK. I apologize if I get anyone's names mixed up.

**Carmelita: **What would you like to know child?

**Veronica: **To start with I think I'd like to hear each of you talk about the day that Marisol disappeared. If you suspected anyone of being involved, or thought the sheriff's office should have done something that they didn't. Basically, everything.

_Veronica pulls out a notebook and as she reaches into her bag to get it out activates a voice recorder. _

**Carmelita: **Marisol was only seven years old. (she passes Veronica a few pictures of the girl, one is the same as the one Rogers had, another shows her sitting in her grandmother's lap eating a popsicle) I was very upset when Anna got pregnant…

_Veronica looks at Anna and sees that she is still staring blankly at nothing. _

**Carmelita: …** and she refused to marry the father. I couldn't understand it, but once Marisol was born, well no one could regret such a child. (Anna begins to cry silently)

**Veronica: **(smiles sadly) The day she disappeared? You were the one to call 911, correct?

**Carmelita: **Yes. Marisol had stayed the night at a friend's house. (Veronica makes a note) It's only a few blocks from here. She left there after lunch, around 1pm to walk home.

**Veronica: **Did anyone see her leave? See her after she left the house?

**Eduardo: **(angry) I thought Sophia said you had the police file. That's not in there? What kind of police work is that?

**Veronica: **(calmly) It is, but I want to hear the story from your viewpoints. You might know something that you don't even know is important.

**Carmelita: **Hush Eduardo. Yes. She was seen by a few people leaving the house and walking home. But then…

**Sophia: **It's eight blocks from there to Anna's. Friends of ours saw her and waved to her from the park. That's about halfway.

**Veronica: **OK. Then what?

**Eduardo: **(bitter) We don't know. She didn't make it home.

**Veronica: **And Anna? You were home? You would have seen her if she came home?

**Eduardo: **What are you asking?

**Veronica: **She could have come home then left again, went outside to play. I'm just trying to cover all the possibilities.

**Paloma: **Cálma Eddie.

_He subsides back into his chair and waits for Veronica's next question._

**Anna: **(whispery voice) I was there. I would have seen her if she came home. She always came to kiss me when she first got home. (broken smile) Even if she had just been outside for a minute.

_Veronica nods kindly. _

**Veronica: **When did (she rephrases, knowing that Anna hadn't noticed her daughter was missing until much later), when was Marisol reported as missing?

**Carmelita: **Just after seven that night. I came to bring Anna some food and…(she stops, seaming her mouth tightly) and Marisol wasn't there.

_Veronica nods and turns to each of the other family members in turn. None of them had seen Marisol since her cousin's birthday party a few days before. Each of them told Veronica where they were that day with some resentment, but not a lot. They knew enough about child disappearances now to know that investigators always tried to rule out the family first. Even if the investigator was a tiny blonde teenager. _

**Veronica: **OK. I'll get started. A few things. What was the name of the family who Marisol spent the night with prior? And do any of you know where I could find Marisol's father?

**Eduardo: **None of us have heard from Luis since after the police stopped their investigation.

_He sounds resigned, but not bitter about the man's withdrawal from their lives. _

----------------

_Driving home Veronica's cell phone rings, playing Underneath it all, her ringtone for Logan. She answers, putting him on speaker as she drives. _

**Veronica: **Hello.

**Logan: **(bad tempered) I don't care what you're doing or if you have plans tonight, you got me into this and you're going to share my pain.

**Veronica: **Uh, cryptic much? What are you talking about Logan?

**Logan: ** (incensed) Dance lessons.

_Her face fills with amusement, the ghost of a dead girl chased away by images of her boyfriend dancing his way through 'I've had the time of my life.'_

**Veronica: **(teasing) Ooh. Louis van Amstel is a man of his word.

**Logan: **(without humor) Yeah. Like I said, get your cute little ass over here now.

**Veronica: **(bubbling with laughter) You don't think I'd miss this do you?

_Logan frowns, very uncomfortable with the situation and less than happy with Veronica's continued amusement at his expense. _

**Logan: **(clipped) The dance studio on 7th. Meet me in half an hour.

**Veronica: **OK bossy-pants. I'll be there.

_Logan hangs up on her in temper and she grins even bigger. _

_---------------_

_Dance studio. The room is pretty large with one wall being all mirrors with a ballet bar attached. The floors are wooden and scuffed by many feet. The bright overhead lights illuminate the space. Veronica enters to find Logan pouting on some benches on the far wall. A woman, the dance teacher by the look of her, is talking to him kindly. She is wearing a black leotard and calf length loose fuchsia skirt. _

**Dance Teacher/Jenna: **Let me ask you this. Do you just want to get through the dance or do you want to look good doing it?

**Logan: **Well, I don't want to look like a fool.

_Veronica walks closer. _

**Dance Teacher/Jenna: **You must be Veronica.

**Veronica: **That's the rumor.

**Dance Teacher/Jenna: **Before we start, I'd like to see you dance.

_Veronica grins and Logan stares at the teacher like she's nuts. _

**Dance Teacher/Jenna: **I'll put on some music, you can dance with Veronica. I just want to see how you move so I know what we're working with.

_Logan reluctantly stands up and looks down at Veronica awkwardly. Her grin stretches ear to ear. _

**Logan: **(long suffering) Seriously, do we need to have a conversation about how much you enjoy my pain and suffering?

_She reaches up and takes his hands putting one on her waist and the other out to the side holding hers in a clasp, forcing him into a traditional dance hold. _

**Veronica: **We could, (the music starts and Veronica nudges Logan to begin moving) but that conversation will just make me more amused.

**Logan: **At my expense.

**Veronica: **(dryly) I think your ego is plenty healthy enough to survive this humiliation. And really Logan, you made the bet. You knew losing was a possibility. (taunting) Man up.

_By keeping him distracted he wasn't self-conscious about dancing and he managed to move Veronica around in circles very well. The teacher watches, analyzing his posture and ability to move to the rhythm. _

**Logan: **Did you just tell me to man up?

**Veronica: **(nodding sagely) I believe I did.

**Dance Teacher/Jenna: **OK. Not bad. (they stop dancing, Logan resuming an awkward stance) Logan I want you to work on remembering two things all the time, even when you're not dancing. Posture and frame. Think of it as someone is pulling on a string attached to your head. Keep your back straight, your butt tucked under, your abdominals tight. (Veronica grins and pokes him in the belly causing him to tense his muscles) By frame I mean your arms and chest. We'll get to that in a minute. Veronica, you just need to remember one thing: (she grins) let Logan lead.

_Veronica's smile falls but her eyes are still gleaming with amusement and Logan grins down at her. _

**Logan: **Aw, don't worry Sugarpuss, I'm man enough to let you be the man every now and then.

_She purses her lips at him, her eyes dark, promising revenge. _

**Dance Teacher/Jenna: **(amused) You two are going to be fun. All right let's go.

_She moves in close to them correcting Logan's arm and chest position. Then they begin to move, breaking down the movie's dance into a few segments. Since it had been decided that Logan would have to perform at Big Dick's wedding in a few weeks they were going to have to learn fast. _

_The biggest challenge turned out to be keeping Veronica serious and keeping Logan off his heels. But Veronica was having fun with it and her amusement kept Logan from being too serious. _

_They are doing the first segment of the dance and Veronica notices he'd lost the tension in his arms. _

**Veronica: **(mock instructive)Look, spaghetti arms. This is my dance space. This is your dance space. I don't go into yours, you don't go into mine. You gotta hold the frame.

**Logan: **Shut up.

_They keep dancing and Logan spins Veronica around and around more times than the dance calls for, she begins to giggle and as she stumbles, he pulls her into his chest holding her breathless form against him. _

**Logan: **(low) You like me in your…space.

_He dips her and kisses her deeply, causing her to blush as he pulls her back upright to the applause of the teacher. _

**Dance Teacher/Jenna: **Oh yeah. You two are going to be fun.

_Leaving the studio, Logan walks Veronica to her car then stops her from getting in._

**Logan: **Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves for a while and see what happens.

**Veronica: **(acting breathlessly enraptured) You mean I shouldn't mention this to any of your friends? Secret rendezvous at the dance studio? How very Baby and Johnny! Having it be clandestine will just add to our enjoyment.

**Logan: **(dryly) Your enjoyment.

**Veronica: **Oh, come on Logan. You're going to tell me you didn't enjoy that? Just a little?

_He smiles at her, the smile of a younger more innocent person. She grins back. _

**Veronica: **Say it. Say that you had fun.

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Say it and I might give you a little reward.

**Logan: **I'll take that reward, but I'm not saying it.

_He sweeps her off her feet into a hug and kisses his way up her neck as she tries to keep her mouth away from him until he says it._

**Logan: **I have fun with you.

**Veronica: **(softening) That you do.

_She holds still and allows him to capture her lips in a long kiss. _

----------------

_That night, in her room alone Veronica transcribes her notes from the Reyes family into a document on her laptop. She then compares their alibis to the ones they gave to the police almost two years before._

_All their alibis were the same, no significant differences from before. Each of them had been having a normal day before discovering that Marisol was missing. _

_Eduardo and Paloma had been working on the house and running errands. Sophia had been at her job at the mall. Her brother Miguel had slept in, and then been in and out with friends. _

_Carmelita had been preparing food for a church potluck the next day. _

_Mario had taken his family to Lego Land. They had been driving home when they received the frantic call asking if they had seen Marisol. _

_Veronica made a note to talk to the family Marisol has spent the night with and the family in the park who had seen her on her way home. Finally she opened up the PI database and began to look more seriously for Marisol's father, Juan Ayala. _

_He had been arrested and sentenced to one year for stealing a car in his early twenties. Then a few bounced checks later on but nothing for the last five years. The current address listed in the database was the last address the family had had too. Veronica shook her head. Finding him was not going to be easy. He had no current credit cards or magazine subscriptions. And no W-2s or taxes for the last year. He was off the grid. Veronica shook her head. Lots of illegals and immigrants worked jobs for cash, under the table, it was standard practice, but it did make people harder to find. _

_She shuts down her computer and goes inside to find Wallace. He's in his room._

**Wallace: **Hey Superfly, what's up?

**Veronica: **(sitting down on his bed and making herself comfortable) Nothing. Just wanted to hang with my BFF slash soon to be little bro.

**Wallace: **I'm like four months younger that you and about 6 inches taller.

**Veronica: **(contemplative) So does that make us Irish twins?

**Wallace: **(screwing up his face) What?

**Veronica: **You know, not actual twins but siblings in the same grade at school.

**Wallace: **(skeptical, slowly) Yeah. Why don't we hold off on that until our parents actually tie the knot.

**Veronica: **You think they will?

**Wallace: **You don't?

**Veronica: **(smiles) Yeah. I do.

**Wallace: **Me too.

_They both smile. After the last month of living together and not killing each other, they were pretty comfortable with the idea. _

_Wallace pushes the door closed and comes closer speaking softly so he won't be overheard easily. _

**Wallace: **So what were you and your dad fighting about earlier?

**Veronica: **We weren't fighting.

**Wallace: **OK, what were you and your dad _not_ fighting about earlier?

_Veronica shrugs. _

**Wallace: **You're holding out on your brotha? No sista would do that.

_She rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **You really want to know?

**Wallace: **Is this one of those girly things I don't want to know, or one of those Veronica things I wish I didn't know, but am glad that I did?

**Veronica: **(confused) Did that even make sense to you?

**Wallace: **(grinning) Not really, no. Well?

**Veronica: **I'm working on a new case.

**Wallace: **OK, if that's it, why was your dad's head about to explode?

**Veronica: **It's not like the other little cases I took at school. It's more…serious.

**Wallace: **Serious. OK, then I defiantly need to know. That way I know how much bail money to have ready.

**Veronica: **I think Logan is more likely to be by bail man, you're more my partner in crime. My inside man. My brotha from another mother. My BFF with the street cred. My too tan brother man.

_Wallace grins and waits for her to run out of analogies and fill him in. _

**Veronica: **(dropping the humor) The day Lilly was killed, another little girl went missing. Her name was Marisol Reyes. She was only 7 years old and she was never found.

**Wallace: **That is serious. OK, so why's your dad so upset? Is it dangerous?

**Veronica: **Not so far. I guess that could change if I get close to whoever did it.

**Wallace: **You think you will?

**Veronica: **I don't know. But I want to try. Somehow she feels connected to Lilly. (fierce) Lilly is going to get justice, Marisol should too.

**Wallace: **I heard about this when people were filling me in on all the town gossip. They said your dad was so focused on the Kane case that he didn't do a good job looking for the other girl.

_Veronica glares at him._

**Wallace: **I didn't say that I believed them. I know your dad. And Keith Mars? He wouldn't do that. No way.

**Veronica: **I know. But the fact is, there were no leads and the case has gone nowhere. That's not right.

**Wallace: **Kids disappear all the time Veronica.

**Veronica: **I know. But maybe I can find some answers.

_They fall silent and then Wallace turns on the TV in his room. They watch for a bit until Veronica is nodding off. _

_He shakes her awake and she gets up to go to her room. She stops in the door. _

**Veronica: **Hey, do you think they'll have another kid? A real Mars/Fennel combo?

**Wallace: **Ew, get out of here.

_Veronica grins. _

_-------------- _

**(Thursday, July 14)**

_Scene opens on the beach, early morning. There are several surfers in the water and on the beach. Families and teenagers stake out their piece of sand for a day of southern California sun. _

_Veronica is sitting on a blanket dressed in jeans and a hoodie. The sky above her is clear blue, promising a warm day, but the marine layer is hovering just off the coast, keeping the temperatures low as a chilly brisk breeze comes off the ocean. _

_Backup trots back to her holding a ball in his mouth and she throws it again, smiling as she watches him fun full pelt across the sand. _

_Hearing hoots and hollers from the water she takes her camera with its high powered lens out of its bag and focuses on the waves. Zeroing in on Dick wearing a little pink bikini, with ruffles no less, Veronica grins and snaps several pictures. _

_Backup returns and she pulls out a bone for him, keeping him close as more people fill the beach. _

_Soon people on shore see what is going on and cheer as Dick catches a wave only to lose his balance as he tries to adjust the bikini bottoms. Veronica snaps several more pictures including a full action series of him falling off his board again, legs and ass in the air. _

_She also gets some shots of the guys in the water. They spend more time laughing at Dick than actually surfing, but they do catch a few and Veronica gets some good shots of Logan doing cut backs on a wave to prolong the ride. _

_As the sun finally breaks through the last of the morning grey she pulls off her sweatshirt and lies back on the blanket letting the warmth and sounds relax her. _

_------------_

_Not much later she is disturbed by a sharp bark from Backup and cold water dripping onto her and she sits up. The guys are surrounding her. _

**Logan: **Cover your eyes Ronnie, unless you want to see Dick's namesake up close and personal.

**Dick:** She's already seen it dude.

_Dick sounds mildly disgusted. Veronica's nose wrinkles. Logan frowns until he remembers that Dick had stripped down in a class he shared with Veronica earlier that year. _

_Veronica closes her eyes then feels a face very close to hers. _

**Veronica: **That had better be my little snuggley-wugglekins or one of you is so about to get hurt.

**Logan: **It's good it's me then isn't it.

_He smacks his cold lips against hers then stands back up leaving her with a smile. Backup jumps up on Logan trying to get his kiss too. Logan pushes him down but rubs him behind the ears vigorously. _

**Rams:** Dude! Sunggley-wugglekins?

_Logan is unconcerned. _

**Veronica: **I like to mix it up. Is it safe to look yet?

**Enbom: **Depends on your idea of safe.

_She opens her eyes to see Dick wrapped in a towel. _

**Dick:** You guys suck.

_The guys all grin and joke with Dick about what an ugly woman he makes, and say that at least they hadn't made him wear a wig and makeup too. Veronica smiles and notices that even Enbom is laughing and joking with his friends. He and Rams had been the hardest hit by Chester's death and Veronica was worried for him. And for Mac._

_Done with surfing and humiliating Dick, they all packed up and changed into jeans and t-shirts. _

**Rams:** We're going to Pipes for breakfast Ronnie. You want to come?

**Veronica: **Do they allow dogs?

_The guys shrug, not sure, but used to doing whatever they want regardless of the little things like rules. _

**Veronica: **Sure. I could eat.

**Logan: **You can always eat.

_They gather up their stuff and begin walking towards the parking lot._

**Dick:** At least you don't have to pay for meals that never get eaten dude.

**Enbom: **I hate when girls do that. Order something that you know you're not going to eat. I may not understand what Mac is eating or why, but at least she enjoys it.

**Rams: **Dude, I know. Kate is always counting something. Carbs or fat or calories. How do you keep track?

_They all look at Veronica who is dismayed that they want her to explain. _

**Veronica: **Don't ask me. I just eat.

**Dick:** Yeah, Ronnie eats. She eats as much as Rams does.

_Rams whips his towel and snaps Dick with it and they begin playing around as Logan and Enbom finish getting dressed and storing their boards. Backup chases Rams and Dick around trying to get in on the action. Veronica shakes her head in amusement. _

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **You guys are like puppies.

**Enbom: **(grinning) Hey if Logan has a slobbering problem, don't generalize to all of us.

_She smiles back at him._

_-------------_

_Walking back to their cars from breakfast, Veronica falls in step with Enbom. _

**Veronica: **So you probably heard that I'm asking about the accident, right?

_Enbom doesn't respond, just looks back at her. _

**Veronica: **Rams said it wasn't the driver's fault. What did he mean?

**Enbom: **I don't want to talk about it Veronica.

**Veronica: **I'm sorry. (long pause) Are you OK? I didn't know you and Chester were that close.

**Enbom: **(upset) God! He was my friend and now he's dead. Does it matter how much I liked him? (emotional) _He was my friend. _

**Veronica: **I know.

_Logan looks back at Enbom's outburst and slows down, so Enbom and Veronica catch up. _

**Logan: **Everybody OK?

_His question is benign, but his eyes are hard as they pass over Veronica. She looks down, feeling bad, but then looks back up at him stubbornly. Backup whines, not liking the tension in the air. _

**Enbom: **Yeah. Sorry for yelling at you Veronica. I just…

**Veronica: **(sincere) I know. I'm sorry. I know he was your friend.

**Enbom: **Yeah.

_He tries to smile, but there is no humor or lightness in it. _

--------------

_Veronica manages to refuse going back to Logan's house with him without having to tell him where she is going. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **After our conversation about Marisol Reyes, it's pretty obvious that Logan is not going to be supportive about this.

_Veronica drives back into the 02 neighborhood, to Anna's home. She checks the time and hopes that Anna is home and awake. She locks the car and again inspects the neighborhood, looking for any neighbors that might be willing to talk to her. One or two houses down she sees a curtain twitch as her eyes scan the house. _

_She knocks on Anna's door, then waits and knocks again louder. Finally the door opens. Anna is dressed in jeans and a low cut tank top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Veronica realizes this is probably what she wore to work last night. _

**Veronica: **Hi Anna. I was hoping I could talk to you.

_Anna looks down at the big dog with fear. _

**Anna: **(frowning) I already told you what I know. Stop coming around here. I -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) I thought you wanted me to look for Marisol.

**Anna: **(baldly) Marisol's dead. Everyone knows it. Just 'cause nobody wants to say it, don't mean it's not true.

**Veronica: **(persuasive) Don't you want to know for sure? Don't you want someone to pay?

**Anna: **(sad) I want her to come home. Like she should have that day. I'd give anything…

_Veronica is quiet, waiting to be told to leave or invited in. She needs to talk to Anna without_ anyone else around. _Anna might tell her something that she didn't want her family to know. _

**Veronica: **Can I come in?

_Anna shrugs and steps back from the door letting Veronica enter. _

**Veronica: **My dog won't hurt you, he looks mean but he's just a big scaredy cat.

_Backup sniffs the carpet then pulls back staying close to Veronica in the unfamiliar house. _

**Anna: **(sitting on the couch and lighting a cigarette) What do you want to know?

**Veronica: **Were you dating anyone at the time of Marisol's disappearance?

**Anna: **No. Not really.

**Veronica: **(trying to sound non-judgmental) I'll need his name.

**Anna: **I told you -

**Veronica: **(interrupting, no nonsense tone) I need to know about everyone who might have been around Marisol around that time. Anyone who had access to her or knew her schedule. Anyone who showed an interest in her. Someone took your daughter, and the odds are that it was someone you know.

**Anna: **No, I…I don't believe that. No one would…

**Veronica: **Someone did.

**Anna: **I was kinda seeing two guys back then. Jack Hayes and Carlos Salazar.

**Veronica: **OK.

_She gets their phone numbers from Anna and jots them down in her notebook. _

**Veronica: **What about men from your work? Was anyone giving your trouble? Or anyone else?

_Anna knows she is asking about her dealer. _

**Anna: **No. Wait there was one guy a regular. He used to come in most days. Asked me out a few times. He stopped coming in not long after Marisol disappeared.

**Veronica: **Good, that's good.

_She gets his name as well. _

**Veronica: **Did you owe anybody money?

**Anna: **No.

**Veronica: **Did you notice anyone hanging out in the neighborhood? Anyone who didn't belong?

**Anna: **No.

**Veronica: **At the park or school? Anyone who showed too much interest in Marisol?

_Anna begins to cry again._

**Anna: **No. No one.

**Veronica: **I'm sorry.

_She gets up and quietly leaves, pulling Backup out by his leash. The curtain in the window down the house twitches again as she drives past. _

_--------------_

_That night Veronica and Logan are driving to dinner at Saffron when they hear the news report on the radio that Able Koontz had been released from prison as a compassionate release. The murder conviction against him was set to be vacated the following Monday. _

**Veronica: **You OK?

**Logan: **Yeah. You?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **So once the conviction is vacated…

**Veronica: **They're supposed to press charges against your dad.

**Logan: **Will he still be allowed to go home? With the new charges?

**Veronica: **The DA will likely ask for remand, but I don't know. It's possible he could be allowed to go home under house arrest.

_Logan's face is tense. _

**Logan: **(bitter) Because the county jail is too crowded.

**Veronica: **(quiet, unhappy) Yeah. It doesn't seem fair to me either.

**Veronica Voiceover: **I can't believe Jake allowed it to happen. But I guess when your pet judge was sleeping with your daughter too, he needs to present a strong appearance of impartiality while presiding over her murder trial.

_They manage to have a good time at dinner, but both have to work hard to put Aaron and Lilly out of their minds. _

_Driving back to Logan's house, Logan's phone rings. He answers it on speaker phone. _

**Dick: ** Dude.

**Logan: **This had better be good Dick, I'm out with Veronica.

**Dick:** Yeah, yeah. (to someone else) He's with Ronnie.

_There is good natured laughter in the background as the phone is passed to someone else._

**Rams:** Hey Logan. (shouts into the phone) Hi Veronica! (she smiles) We just saw Lamb. He's out with his new girlfriend. Beaver got close enough to overhear them. They're headed back to his house tonight.

**Logan:** (regretful) I can't set anything up this fast –

_He breaks off as he sees Veronica's wide smile. _

**Veronica: **Oh honey. You just need to apply your criminal imagination. Learn to improvise.

_She nods to the street corner a block up from where they are sitting in Logan's new Audi and he sees several hookers._

**Logan:** (ardently) I love my girlfriend.

**Rams: **(amused and mocking at the same time) We know dude, we know. So what's the plan?

_Logan and Veronica both grin. _

_It takes a bit of extra cash to make sure the hookers know to act like they've been to Lamb's house several times before then get out of there before he can question them too much. An extra hundred for each of them ensures their silence over who hired them. _

_---------------_

_Lamb pulls up to his house with his new lady friend, a real female this time, to find three hookers on his porch. His date looks at him with disbelief, then shock as one of the girls calls out that she's welcome to join in. She walks away quickly calling a taxi and ignoring Lamb's pleading that it is all a mistake. _

_He follows her down the street and by the time he returns alone, the hookers are long gone. Angry and alone he enters his house that now smells like 100 air fresheners and still the faint scent of rotting flesh. _

_He sits down on his couch dejected and alone. _

_---------------_

_Cut to Logan's house. Logan and Veronica are sitting out on the downstairs patio with a fire in the fire pit. Veronica has her legs curled up under her and is leaning into Logan's side. _

**Veronica: **(content) Thanks for dinner.

**Logan: **Thanks for being so devious.

**Veronica: **Hmm.

_She smiles. _

**Veronica: **It's a gift. You know tonight you guys could have gotten a Lamb sex tape.

_She expects Logan to laugh but instead he frowns, his brows drawn together. _

**Veronica: **Maybe we should have left Lamb to it. Except I'd feel bad for that poor woman.

_Still Logan is silent. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

_She sits up to face him, worried now. _

**Logan: **(dark worried tone) I have to tell you something Veronica.

**Veronica: **(stilling, worried) What?

**Logan: **I don't want there to be any lies between us, I mean we'll probably always have secrets, but not outright lies.

**Veronica: **(concerned) OK, I agree.

**Logan: ** I lied to you.

**Veronica: **(feels her heart speed up, her mind races trying to figure out what it could be) About what?

**Logan: **(so low she can barely hear him) The videos.

**Veronica: **(understanding dawning, she speaks slowly) The videos your dad made.

**Logan: **Yeah.

_She stares at him, waiting for him to tell her what she already knew with sickening certainty. Goose bumps rise on her arms and the back of her neck despite the heat from the fire. _

**Logan: **He taped us.

_His words drop like rocks. Veronica can feel the violation through her soul. She wants to scream, hit something, curl up in the corner of a dark room and hide in the dark where no one can see her. All at once. Logan's expression is tortured._

**Veronica: **(flatly) And when I asked you, you lied.

**Logan: **Yes. I didn't want you to be hurt, I thought if you didn't know, it couldn't hurt you.

_She is mad, and she should be. He lied to her. But he is admitting it now and is standing waiting for her to issue his punishment in a mature way. She still doesn't let him off the hook._

**Veronica: **(angry tone) Logan there might be things that you can use that logic on, but this was _not_ one of them. You had no right to keep this from me.

**Logan: **(apologetic) I know.

_She takes in a few deep breaths. _

**Veronica: **I assume you destroyed the tapes.

**Logan: **Ah…

_He looks down avoiding her gaze. Her mouth drops open in shock. _

**Veronica: **(prohibitive) Logan. What did you do with the tapes?

**Logan: **Nothing. (frowns)

**Veronica: **Nothing. (voice rising in panic) You left them there?

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **(calmer but still agitated and alarmed) Then you did something.

**Logan: **(quietly) I took them. Hid them.

**Veronica: **Hid them? (pause) But you kept them. (pausing again to process her thoughts, stunned) Did you watch them?

**Logan: **Not at first.

**Veronica: **(surging to her feet) Logan!

**Logan: **(miserable) When we were broken up, I couldn't find you, I thought… I watched… one of them.

_Veronica is staggered. _

**Veronica: **_One_ of them?

_He nods._

**Logan: **(hanging his head) I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have.

_She stares at him at a loss for what to say. _

**Veronica: **Fine, you're sorry. And I am glad that you told me, but you were still wrong to keep this from me and to keep the tapes. Damn it Logan.

**Logan: **I know.

**Veronica: **I, I have to go.

**Logan: **(finally meeting her eyes, hard tone) We agreed you wouldn't run away anymore Veronica.

**Veronica: **Yeah, well we also agreed that we wouldn't lie to each other.

_She stands up and leaves her expression hurt and bewildered. Logan stands to watch her leave, walking through his front door without looking back. _

_------------- _

**(Friday, July 15)**

_The next day Veronica is quiet and subdued at breakfast. Focused on her own thoughts she doesn't notice the looks and concern from her Dad or the Fennels. She leaves to pickup Shiloh, and takes her to the Java the Hut with her. She doesn't want to be alone with the same loop of thoughts going through her head. She can't help but picture the times she and Logan were together in the pool house, and those tender and passionate moments being viewed later by Aaron. _

_It disgusts her, makes her skin crawl, and brings back the feeling of being violated. _

_She sits at her normal table in the corner, keeping Shiloh in her lap despite the baby chair Meg brings over before hurrying back to the counter. She wants the comfort of holding her warm compact little body in her arms. _

_She is surprised that Logan has resisted calling or coming to find her yet. She knows it must be killing him. She bites her lip then gives in to her softer feelings and texts him._

_--_

_To Logan_

_I need some time to think about this. I'll see you later._

_Sent July 15, 10:19am_

_--_

_--_

_From Logan_

_I'm sorry. I love you. _

_Received July 15 10:21am_

_--_

_She smiles sadly then looks up to see Meg approaching. _

**Veronica: **It's busy today.

**Meg: **Yeah.

_Meg sits down at the table, cooing at Shiloh then looking up at Veronica. _

**Meg: **She's so cute.

**Veronica: **Yeah. But don't let that fool you, she's a cunning little thing.

**Meg: **(smiles) Oh?

**Veronica: **She's too used to getting her way, I'm trying to actually be a good quasi-parent and give her some boundaries and discipline. Alicia seems to do it so easily, but whenever Shi's bad I just want to laugh.

**Meg: **Which is probably not the best way to teach her that you don't want that behavior.

**Veronica: **Probably not. You have a younger sister, any tips?

_A dark shadow passes over Meg's face before she smiles. _

**Meg: **Not really. But, since you asked?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Meg: **Just love her and protect her, and I know this won't ever be an issue 'cause you're you, but don't let anyone hurt her.

_Veronica blinks as the dark emotion pours out of Meg, her normally light and happy friend. Veronica opens her mouth to ask Meg again if there is a problem but Meg smiles and quickly gets up returning to work. Veronica watches her with a frown. _

_Leaving the café later, Veronica stops to wait for Meg at the hostess stand. _

**Veronica: **Meg, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?

_Meg nods but still doesn't say anything at first. She opens her mouth but Shiloh sneezes and both girls smile. Before Veronica can press it, a couple enters and Meg turns to greet them. _

**Veronica: **Whenever you want.

_Meg hands the woman a menu to look over, and turns back to Veronica. _

**Meg: **I'll see you later tonight, right?

**Veronica: **(still curious) Yeah. I'll go if you go.

_There is another 09er party, this time at someone's beach condo. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Only in Neptune do you live less than 10 minutes from the beach in your mansion, but still keep a condo at the beach.

**Meg: **I can only go for a little bit…

**Veronica: **I'll see you there. (stoner surfer voice) Dude.

**Meg: **(stoner surfer voice) Gnarly, man.

_Veronica smiles at Meg as she leads the couple into the café to be seated._

----------------

_Dance studio. Logan waits hopefully for Veronica outside, then goes in alone. He goes through the steps, trying to pay attention, but thinking about Veronica the whole time. _

---------------

_Beach condo party. A few bonfires are tiki torches light the small porch filled with teenagers. The_ _condo is also crowed and people spill out onto the outside walkway. _

_Mac is standing a bit apart from everyone for a minute looking sadly at John who is talking to Rams and Logan outside. The light from the torches flickers over her face. _

**Dick: **What's wrong Mackie?

_She turns to see Dick standing beside her._

**Mac: **What's wrong? You guys are squarely in the crosshairs of the sheriff and the town, a corrupt sheriff I might add, your friend died, someone else might die…

**Dick: **(unconcerned) Yeah but that's been true for awhile. Come on, talk to me, what do you have to lose?

_Mac pauses and considers Dick seriously for a moment. _

**Mac: **John's going away for a month. (flatly) That's a long time.

_Enbom had pushed back working for his dad after the accident, but now with no charges filed and none expected to be anytime soon, Mr. Enbom was demanding that his son begin his summer job. Unfortunately for Mac, that meant John was going to be in New York and Europe for __a month._

**Dick: **Yeah. Maybe. (pause) I guess it's like that poem.

_Her full attention switches to Dick,_

**Mac: **A poem? (incredulous) You've read a poem?

**Dick: **(insulted) Yes, I've read a poem. Try not to faint.

_Mac smiles at him, her expression kind but obviously disbelieving, her eyebrows raised in question. Dick snorts._

**Dick: ** Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, (tone growing ore pompous as he goes) as the wind blows out the candle and fans the bonfire. (revering to his normal speech pattern) Duke de something or other wrote it.

**Mac: **(surprised/impressed) François Duc de La Rochefoucauld, actually.

**Dick: **Yeah, like I said.

**Mac: **I don't think that's a poem, but it is beautiful.

**Dick: **(affronted) It's totally a poem, it's like poetic.

**Mac: **(smiles) Yeah, you're right. Thanks Dick.

**Dick: **(shrugs) No problem. Just helping a friend out.

**Mac: **You're a good friend. To John and all the guys.

**Dick: **I meant you.

**Mac: **(surprised) Oh.

_She looks at him again, realizing __Dick had been nice to her and everyone else, with the exception of the users of the public pool, for awhile now. _

**Mac: **Thanks Dick. Come on.

_She grabs his elbow and pulls him over to where John is__, joining the conversation. _

------------

_Elsewhere at the party Veronica is standing with Meg and Dominic out on the porch. _

**Dominic: **(to Meg) What time do I have to get you home?

**Meg: **Another hour or so? I don't want to make Lizzy wait too long.

_Dom nods then walks away to talk to some other people. _

**Veronica: **I haven't seen Lizzy in awhile.

**Meg: **That's because my parents pulled her out of school to go to an all girls' Catholic school.

**Veronica: **(grimace) Yikes.

**Meg: **It's all right, I guess. Lizzy has made a few good friends. She's home tonight babysitting Grace while my parents are out of town, so I could come out.

**Veronica: **That's nice of her.

**Meg: **Lizzy's not so bad.

_Veronica smiles then sees Logan looking at her and frowns at him. He continues to look at her, his eyes dark with remorse._

**Meg: **So what did he do now?

**Veronica: **Hmm?

**Meg: **Logan. He's got his sad puppy dog eyes going. You're mad at him.

**Veronica: **(casual tone) Yes I am.

**Meg: **(frowns) You don't sound very mad.

_Veronica's eyes focus on Mac walking along the beach with Dick and Beaver, causing her to frown again. She still had some reservations about Beaver's derailing of Logan's alibi lie. Logan said it was fine, a non-issue, but Veronica still was cautious and unsettled around Beaver. And there was something niggling at the back of her mind about Dick lately, but she pushed it away. It was too ridiculous to consider. _

**Veronica: **Hmm.

**Meg: **OK, are you going to explain or make me guess?

**Veronica: **(refocusing on Meg)I am mad at Logan, but not as mad as he thinks I am.

**Meg: **All right.

_Her tone says that requires further explanation._

**Veronica: **He lied to me, but I can kinda understand his reason.

**Meg: **(conspiratorial smile, but reprimanding tone) But you didn't tell him that.

**Veronica: **No. I don't want him to lie to me, so saying it's OK in some circumstances just muddies the waters. (amused) Clarity in ethical decisions isn't one of Logan's strong points, so I'm trying to keep it simple. (pithy) You lie, you get punished.

**Meg: **I don't know that I have ever met a more complicated person than you Veronica Mars.

**Veronica: **(smiles) I'll take that as a compliment.

_Logan sees her smile and looks at her hopefully, but she frowns at him again and turns her back towards him. His face falls. Meg hides her grin behind her hand._

**Meg: **That was mean.

_Veronica shrugs._

**Veronica: **Like I said, he lied to me.

**Meg: **Aren't you lying now? Making him think you're mad when you're really not?

**Veronica: **(smiles slyly, smug) Maybe, but I'm much better with gray areas than Logan is.

_Meg can't help but laugh and shake her head. _

------------

**(Saturday, June 16)**

_Airport. Mac waves goodbye to John as he passes through the security checkpoint. She smiles at him as he glances back at her, but as soon as he disappears from sight smile fades and she looks worried. Four weeks was a long time when you were 17 years old. _

_-----------------_

_Mars investigations. Veronica is sitting at the desk in the outer office following up the information she had on other child abductions in the region. On her computer is the picture of one man, very normal looking, who was caught in San Diego for kidnapping a few girls from his mother's south San Diego neighborhood and molesting them. He had been arrested three months after Marisol disappeared and convicted. _

_Another man, this one more scummy looking, had been arrested for child rape. He kidnapped an 11 year old walking home from school in Oceanside. Veronica looked at him closer, but looking at his criminal record she saw he had been in jail the day Marisol had disappeared. _

_She prints out a picture of the first guy to show the Reyes family, and the nosy neighbor, but sets it aside and moves on to the other unsolved abductions. _

_Several __months before Marisol, a girl a little younger than Marisol had disappeared from Victorville. Veronica pulls up Victorville on google maps and sees that it is on the I-15 north and inland from Neptune. She reads farther and sees that the girl was playing at a park. Her mother had taken her other child to the bathroom and when she came back out the girl was missing. She was only 6 years old. Police never found any trace of the girl and the case had gone cold quickly. Veronica pulls up a picture of the girl. She has brown hair and eyes, with cute freckles across her nose and cheeks. _

_Another girl had disappeared from Indio five months after Marisol. Veronica and Logan had driven through Indio on their way to Cochella for the music festival in April. Indio is on the I-10 freeway that runs from LA to Phoenix. The girl who disappeared was 8 years old, and was walking home from dance practice. She had stopped at a 7-11 for a soda and never been seen again. _

_Veronica opens her picture and is met with a smiling little blond face. She takes out the picture of Marisol and looks at it with the other two girls. All are young, 6-8 years old. They're cute. Female. And were alone or unattended at the time of their disappearance. Veronica picks up the phone to call the Victorville PD but hangs up as Sophia Reyes enters the office. _

**Veronica: **Hi Sophia.

**Sophia: **Sorry I'm late.

**Veronica: **No problem, I was looking at other abductions around the same time.

**Sophia: **Other girls went missing from Neptune?

**Veronica: **No. Not here, but two more girls disappeared in the region. I'll look into it.

_She stands up and walks around the desk to show Sophia the picture of the arrested pedophile in San Diego. _

**Veronica: **Have you ever seen this man?

**Sophia: **(she studies the picture carefully before looking back up at Veronica) No. Who is he?

**Veronica: **Another pervert. He was arrested in San Diego a few months after Marisol disappeared.

**Sophia: **And he was in Neptune?

**Veronica: **He has a sister who lives here.

**Sophia: **What'd he do?

**Veronica: **Kidnapped at least two little girls and molested them.

**Sophia: **Sick bastard.

**Veronica: **Yeah. The world is full of them.

**Sophia: **I can show the picture to my family if you want.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

**Sophia: **(hopeful) Have you found anything else?

**Veronica: **Well, (rueful) so far your family checks out. Which is good.

**Sophia: **None of us would have done this, we couldn't. Marisol was one of us, and any kid is precious in our culture.

**Veronica: **I know, but…

**Sophia: **You still have to rule us out. We're familiar.

**Veronica: **If it's a stranger abduction, then it's harder to solve. Especially if no one saw anything. Sometimes they'll stake out a neighborhood, park, school, wherever kids hang out to find their victim. Sometimes they just see a kid alone and act on impulse. Either way, no one in your neighborhood said they saw any strangers.

**Sophia: **(upset with the idea) So you think it could be someone from our neighborhood?

**Veronica: **Maybe. No other kids went missing. But that doesn't mean that…(she breaks off)

**Sophia: **It doesn't mean that no kids have been molested.

**Veronica: **It's a very underreported crime.

**Sophia: **You think that's why Marisol was taken?

**Veronica: **There are usually two motives for child abduction. One, someone really wants a kid. For whatever reason. And two…

**Sophia: **They're a pedophile.

**Veronica: **Or some other kind of sadist.I'm sorry.

**Sophia: **No. It's nothing new. It's just hard to imagine what Marisol might have suffered.

**Veronica: **You really think she's dead, don't you?

**Sophia: **(quietly) Don't you?

_Looking very sad, Sophia turns to leave, but pauses by the door. _

**Sophia: **You know, maybe nobody saw a stranger in the neighborhood that day, but a few weeks before, some women at our church said they had called the Sheriff's office about a white van sitting outside the school.

_She leaves and Veronica frowns and reopens Marisol's case file. _

---------------

_Cut to the Manning's house. Meg quietly closes the door to a bedroom, and carries out a tray with a half full glass of orange juice and a sandwich with only one bite taken out of it. She looks upset. _

_Walking down the stairs she finds Lizzy checking her hair and makeup in the hallway mirror. _

**Lizzy: **How is Grace?

**Meg: **Not good.

**Lizzy: **(smiles, unconcerned) Calm down Meg, she has the flu. That's all.

**Meg: **I'm not so sure.

**Lizzy: **That's 'cause you're a worrier. The only thing I'm sad about is that she got sick this weekend when she actually could have had some fun.

_Meg's parents were very strict and were very worried about Grace turning out as wild as Lizzy. They kept a tight reign and believed discipline was the most important part of raising a child right. _

**Meg: **She didn't hardly eat anything.

**Lizzy: **Give her pizza, not that nasty PB&J. Then she'll eat. (Meg still looks concerned) Lighten up Meg. She'll be fine, and I'll (happy smile) be back later. (self important tone) Much, much later.

_Meg smiles and lets Lizzy leave, but she is still very worried for Gracie. She hadn't eaten more than a few bites since yesterday at breakfast. She had been throwing up and running a temperature on Wednesday and Thursday, but since her parents had left on Friday she kept saying her stomach hurt even though she wasn't throwing up anymore. _

_When Meg went in to wake her up this morning, Grace had been sweating heavily and could barely sit up. She was getting worse, not better. _

_------------ _

_Cut to Logan sitting alone in his new house, staring at the wall. His face shows that he is upset. He looks down at his phone and sees he has 7 missed calls. But none are from Veronica. He opens his text messages to her last message. _

_--_

_From Veronica_

_I need some time to think about this. I'll see you later._

_Sent July 15, 10:19am_

_--_

_She hadn't let him get close enough to her at the party to talk to her and she had left early, not long after Meg. Her eyes had met his briefly, but she hadn't stopped. He typed in a message to her then deleted it, slumping back on the couch. _

_--------------_

_Cut to the Mackenzie home. Sam comes in with a new flat screen TV and begins to set it up with Ryan clamoring excitedly. Mac smiles at them from the couch and her mom comes out to sit beside her with a bowl of popcorn. _

**Natalie: **Watching your father work with technology is good comedy.

**Mac: **Yeah.

_Mac takes a handful of popcorn from the bowl. _

**Natalie: **How long do you think it will take him to ask for your help this time?

**Mac: **I give him 25 minutes.

**Natalie: **You're being generous.

**Mac: **How long do you think?

**Natalie: **Ten minutes tops.

**Mac: **(smiles sadly) Wanna bet?

**Natalie: **Dishes tonight?

**Mac: **(countering and upping the beg) Dishes for a week.

**Natalie: **Ooh, big stakes. (to Sam) Come on honey, I'm rooting for you!

_She winks at Mac and they settle in to watch Sam fumble with the box then the cables. Mac throws a few pieces of popcorn to Ryan who tries to catch them in his mouth. _

_Thirty minutes later Sam looks over at his wife and daughter sheepishly. Mac grins and stands up to go help him. She patiently shows her dad and Ryan where each cable should go, happy to help, and happy to be free of dish duty for a week. _

_Natalie doesn't appear to mind either. Somehow having the baby switch out in the open had brought their family closer together. The only fly in the ointment was Madison. Natalie just couldn't bond with the girl, and she felt guilty every time the thought that she was the lucky one crossed through her mind. _

_Natalie recognized some of her own poorer qualities in Madison, and she couldn't help but recoil from them. And the girl. Even if she was her biological daughter. Madison was spoiled, self centered, shallow, and lacked a basic kindness. Natalie shook off the troubling thoughts and smiles at her family, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth. _

_-------------_

_Fennel home. Wallace and Daryl come out to Veronica's room and stand anxiously before her. She looks at each of their smiling faces. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Wallace: **We were just wondering how your car was.

**Veronica: **My car? It's fine. Why?

**Wallace: **You said you were taking it in to have its tires checked the other day.

_Veronica blushes a bit, and Wallace looks at her curiously. _

**Veronica: **Oh, yeah. It's fine. I just had to put some…air in the tires.

_She smiles brightly, still flushed as she remembers driving to Logan's house and what that had done that afternoon. Which definitely wasn't working on her car. _

**Wallace: **And you couldn't do that yourself at a gas station?

_He looks skeptical, but lets it go. _

**Daryl: **We want to go to the beach.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Daryl: **We want you to come with us.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Oh. I see. (teasing) Well. I could be persuaded.

**Daryl: **Wallace, 'suad her.

**Wallace: ** (smiling) You heard the kid.

_She smiles, as charmed as every by Daryl's happy outlook on life. _

**Veronica: **I suppose. But you have to promise to stay close to me. No running off. If this is a family outing I need some family time.

_Daryl bounces towards her and hugs her quickly running back into the house to tell his Mom and get Backup. _

**Wallace: **You want Daryl to stay close to you? This case is getting to you, isn't it?

**Veronica: **Thinking about missing kids all day isn't having a positive effect on my bad world complex.

_Cut to Dog Beach. Veronica is standing with Daryl showing him how to fly a kite while Wallace plays fetch with Backup to keep him from eating Wallace's toy airplane. _

------------

_Cut to Logan's house. Rams, Dick, and Luke come through the front door without knocking. They find Logan lying on the couch an unopened bottle of Tequila clutched to his stomach. _

**Dick: **Dude. You are one sad mother fucker. Ronnie messed you up so bad this time you forgot that you drink the booze, you don't cuddle with it.

**Luke: **Shut up man. Hey Logan.

_Logan grunts in response. _

**Rams: **OK, we get it, you're sad. You fucked up. But Ronnie will come around. But if she comes to find you like this she might turn around and leave again. Chicks aren't into needy guys. (sniffs the air) Or guys who smell.

**Dick: **Seriously Logan, when did you last shower?

**Logan: **Fuck off. I'm not in the mood.

**Rams: **Well good, 'cause we weren't offering.

_Dick laughs and Luke grins. _

_Looking out the wall of windows to the sea, Luke sees the outdoor shower on the patio and gets an idea. The three guys come towards Logan pinning him down and taking his wallet and cell phone from him before carrying his struggling form to the downstairs bathroom. He manages to grab hold of the door jam on the way in and Luke has to pry his fingers off. Moments later he is dumped unceremoniously into the bathtub with the shower on cold full blast. _

_Logan looks pissed, but Rams, Dick and Luke laugh. _

**Logan: **Just wait for it. Payback is gonna be sweet.

_Rams keeps laughing but Dick and Luke look nervous. _

**Dick: **(shrugging it off) Get cleaned up dude. We got places to go.

**Luke: **Party tonight at the beach.

**Logan: **(pouty/annoyed) No.

**Rams: **(taunting) Kate said she was going to call and invite Veronica.

_Logan reconsiders his decision. _

_-------------_

_Evening. Cut to Veronica at home, eating dinner with her dad and the Fennels. They are smiling and laughing as Alicia retells the story of tonight's cooking lesson, where Veronica learned to grate garlic instead of dice it, and that the grater would also grate your finger nails if you weren't careful. Wallace looks down at the spoonful of mashed potatoes on the way to his mouth and sets it down again. _

_Veronica's phone rings and she ignores it. When it rings again then beeps with a text message she frowns and takes it out of her pocket. Two missed calls from Meg, and a text message. _

_--_

_From Meg_

_I can't get ahold of Dom or you. If you're at the party can you both come to Neptune Memorial right away? I'm taking Grace in and I could really use a friend. _

_Sent Saturday, July 16 6:43pm_

_--_

_Veronica jumps up and races out, leaving her family behind looking bemused. _

**Wallace: **I guess Logan got her attention.

**Keith: **What were they arguing about?

_Wallace shrugs then reaches for some more fired chicken. _

_-------------_

_Neptune Memorial. Veronica enters the all too familiar doors to the emergency room and looks around for Meg. She doesn't see her anywhere or a nurse to help her. Veronica looks up at the big white board with patient names, assigned staff and rooms and finds Manning. _

_She walks quickly down the hall seeing a few familiar faces from her previous times here. She finds the room she wanted and walks in and around the partially drawn privacy curtain. A little girl who she assumes is Grace Manning is lying in the bed. She doesn't look much like the sweet blonde girl Veronica had met before. She has dark shadows under her eyes, her skin looks tightly drawn and sallow, an oxygen line is connected to her nose and her cheek bones show with stark relief. Veronica is shocked. Her eyes travel down Grace's arm to see an IV running into her elbow and Meg holding her hand. _

_Meg looks horrible too. Her eyes are red from crying and her face is pale. _

**Veronica: **Meg.

**Meg: **(looking up) Hey Veronica.

**Veronica: **How is she?

**Meg: **(sobs) I don't know.

**Veronica: **What happened?

**--Flashback**

_Manning home. Meg walks back up the stairs with a plate of cookies and a banana, hoping to tempt Gracie to eat something. She pushes open the door to a little kid's dream room. Full of toys and books and nice white furniture. Gracie is lying in bed on her back. Meg takes a few steps into the room then frowns deeply. She rushes over to Grace's bed and sets the plate down on the night stand. Grace's breathing is labored. Meg grabs her out of the bed with the covers and all and races downstairs to her car. _

**--End Flashback**

**Meg: **(frightened) She had the flu last week, but….

**Veronica: **Did the doctor's say anything?

**Meg: **No, not yet. They took some blood and started her on the IV, but they didn't say anything.

**Veronica: **We'll get some answers.

_Veronica checks the time on the clock in the room then sits down by Meg to wait. _

---------------

_Fifteen minutes later no one has come in to check on them. Veronica stands up and walks towards the door to get someone to come talk to them. _

**Meg: **(weakly) Were you at the party?

**Veronica: **No. I was home with my family.

**Meg: **Sorry.

**Veronica: **No, don't worry about it. I'm glad you called. (frowns) Where are your parents?

_Meg's face tenses up with anger. _

**Meg: **They're at a religious retreat. And their phones are off. Fantastic, huh?

_Veronica's smile is unsure. _

**Veronica: **I'm gonna get someone.

_Veronica reenters the room a few minutes later with a middle-aged doctor in tow. _

**Veronica: **Meg this is Dr. Brown.

**Meg: **(standing) Nice to meet you.

**Doctor Brown: **Meg. I have a few questions, and I need you to answer them as honestly as possible. (Meg nods solemnly) How was your sister acting the last few days?

**Meg: **She had the flu.

**Doctor Brown: **Diarrhea and vomiting?

**Meg: **Yes.

**Doctor Brown: **For how many days?

**Meg: **Two, maybe three.

**Doctor Brown: **And when did it end?

**Meg: **Friday, I think.

**Doctor Brown: **How was her appetite?

**Meg: **Not good.

**Doctor Brown: **Specifically?

**Meg: **She had some fruit yesterday, toast for breakfast.

**Doctor Brown: **No dinner?

**Meg: **(shamefaced) I don't know, I wasn't there.

_He makes a note in a medical chart. _

**Doctor Brown: **She was home alone?

**Meg: **No, with my other sister.

**Doctor Brown: **And today?

_Meg shakes her head._

**Meg: **I tired, but she wouldn't eat. She just kept saying her stomach hurt.

**Doctor Brown: **Did you give her anything for the pain?

**Meg: **An Advil.

_His mouth tightens and he writes that down too, flipping through the pages to see what tests were ordered. _

**Meg: **Is that bad? It's just Advil, right?

**Doctor Brown: **(smiles kindly to alleviate some of her worry) Was she sweating heavily the last few days?

**Meg: **(more worried) No, just today. This morning. (very quietly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks) And she was really weak.

_Veronica wraps an arm around Meg's waist and hugs her. _

**Veronica: **Maybe you can tell us what is going on Doctor?

**Doctor Brown: **I don't have any tests back yet, but I suspect she has kidney failure.

_The girls are shocked._

**Veronica: **But she's just a kid.

**Meg: **How?

**Doctor Brown: **There are multiple causes for kidney failure. We're running some tests. But right now what's making the problem worse is that she is so dehydrated.

**Meg: **(faint) I tried to get her to drink something.

**Doctor Brown: **She is severely dehydrated, and it is not something that happened in the last two days. Where are your parents? I'd like to speak to them.

**Meg: **They're not here.

_Meg won't meet the doctor's eyes and Veronica is more confused than before._

**Veronica: **We haven't been able to reach them yet.

**Doctor Brown: **(frowning) I see. Grace will be admitted to the hospital. For right now, we need to keep her on fluids.

**Veronica: **Fluids? That's it? If her kidneys are failing, isn't there some more stuff you should be doing?

**Doctor Brown: **Not until we have the initial tests back. We could do more harm than good.

**Veronica: **(demanding) And when will that be?

**Doctor Brown: **Soon. Another 30 minutes or so.

**Veronica: **Thirty minutes. I'll hold you to that.

**Doctor Brown: **Miss Manning, Meg. Do you have a history of kidney disease in your family? (Meg shakes her head no) OK. One last question, when did Grace last go to the bathroom?

_Meg shakes her head again, and sinks to the chair still holding Grace's still little hand. _

_A little over 30 minutes later the doctor is back with the test results. Grace is in kidney failure, her electrolytes are out of balance and she has a severe vitamin D deficiency. Veronica looks bewildered. _

**Doctor Brown: **Does Grace have milk allergies?

**Meg: **Yes. But…

_The doctor moves the blanket covering Grace off her legs to see them. They are slightly bowed. He frowns and looks back at Meg. _

**Doctor Brown: **If there is something that you aren't telling me, I need you to do so now. Your sister's life may depend on it.

_Meg dissolves into tears and Veronica looks from her to the doctor, not knowing what to do. The doctor looks frustrated and leaves the room. _

_A few minutes later a nurse comes in to change the IV from pure fluids to nutrients and fluids. She informs them that Gracie will be admitted upstairs soon and a case worker from Child Protective Services (CPS) will be in to see them. _

_Veronica looks from the nurse to Meg to Grace and knows that something is very wrong. _

_----------_

_Cut to later. Veronica waits until Grace is transferred upstairs and Dom shows up. He'd been at a play with a friend and had his phone off. Veronica looks sadly at Meg, still distraught over her sister and walks out of the room. She sees Grace's chart hanging in the sleeve on the door. She takes it then pulls out her camera and sneaking into an empty room takes pictures of each page as quickly as she can. _

_Returning the file to the door, she walks out. _

_At her car, she calls Logan. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **Veronica. I'm so sorry. I -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) That doesn't matter now Logan. Are you at home?

_He can hear that she is really upset. _

**Logan: **Yeah, I was at the party, but it wasn't any fun without you.

_She smiles sadly. _

**Veronica: **We have to talk, but right now I need to know if Matt is home.

**Logan: **Matt? My neighbor? What's wrong?

**Veronica: **I'm at the hospital with Meg. She brought her little sister in today.

**Logan: **Is she sick?

**Veronica: **Yeah. She's really sick. (pause) I need a doctor to look at the records and tell me what I'm missing.

**Logan: **Yeah he's here. But if she's just sick then why…

**Veronica: **It's not the flu, she has kidney failure.

**Logan: **I thought she was a little kid.

**Veronica: **She is. And the way the doctor was asking questions and how Meg was acting…something is seriously wrong.

**Logan: **Come over.

**Veronica: **I'm on my way.

-----------

_Cut to the beach party. Several bonfires light up the night illuminating the teens with stark light. A few hundred yards up the beach in the parking lot two motorcycles sit parked behind a large dumpster enclosure. Suddenly another fire lights up the night this one coming from a BMW. Quickly several more fires ignite in the parked cars. _

_The bikers are long gone by the time the kids on the beach notice what is happening and call the fire department. They crowd around the edge of the perimeter the fire department sets up watching as the cars are doused with water, further ruining the. A few angry voices can be heard over their excited talking._

**Male Voice: **Those bikers are dead.

**Female Voice: **Yeah, that's great, keep the fight going, maybe it'll be your car or your face next.

**Male Voice#2: **We have to do something, we're not pussies.

**Female Voice #2: **I can't believe they did this to my car. I never even looked at one of them before. What am I supposed to tell my parents?

-----------

_Beach house. Logan is waiting outside for Veronica when she arrives. He waits for her to open the car door and get out, and waits for her to approach him. Her face is serious and worried as she does. She stops a few feet in front of him, unsure of how to approach him right now. He makes it easy for her closing the gap between them and surrounding her with a warm hug. She rests her face against his chest, her head turned into his body, and she exhales deeply._

**Logan:** Are you OK?

_She nods, her cheek moving over his chest. _

_------------_

_Matt opened the door and let them in easily enough, he was a little more hesitant to look at Grace's private medical records but Veronica managed to persuade him that it was in the girl's best interest. _

**Matt: **Look Veronica, I'm sorry, but your friend's sister is in serious condition.

**Veronica: **I get that. What I'm not understanding is why? What happened to Grace to make the hospital call CPS? What would make her kidneys shut down?

**Matt: **(sighs) She's lucky the doctors caught it. If she looked healthy they might have just thought it was a bad case of the flu.

_Veronica's face reveals that she knows something. _

**Logan: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **She didn't look healthy. She looked…frail. Sickly.

**Matt: **How?

**Veronica: **Very thin, dark circles under her eyes. She never moved.

**Matt: **The tests show she was severely dehydrated. That alone can cause kidney problems. But what they noted here…

**Logan: **Veronica said she had the flu a couple days ago, maybe she -

**Matt: **(interrupting) No. A few days of the flu wouldn't do all this. This girl is sick, and it's due to long term malnutrition and vitamin D deficiency.

**Logan: **Malnutrition? How's that possible? The Manning's have money, they're not homeless or living in a third world country.

_Veronica shakes her head bewildered. _

**Matt: **You said the doctor checked her legs? Were they bowed?

**Veronica: **I, I don't know. Yes, I guess.

**Matt: **That's probably due to lack of vitamin D over a long time period.

**Veronica: **Meg said she had a milk allergy.

**Matt: **You can also get vitamin D from the sun and other foods. If she had been eating a well balanced diet and going outside she would have been fine. The kidney issues exacerbated the vitamin D issue. Unhealthy kidneys are less able to convert vitamin D to its active form, thus increasing the risk of vitamin D deficiency.

**Logan: **But why wouldn't the Mannings have caught this before?

**Matt: **Symptoms are usually subtle: bone pain and muscle weakness only show up in the most serious cases. But vitamin D is necessary to a lot of body functions.

**Veronica: **But you're sure the doctors think the kidney damage was caused from malnutrition?

**Matt: **(looking at the tests and doctor's notes) Yes. That's why they called CPS. They suspect neglect.

_Both Logan and Veronica are stunned. _

**Veronica: **But…that doesn't make any sense.

**Matt: **I'm sorry to say it, but you must not know your friend as well as you thought.

**Veronica: **(quietly) I knew Meg had a secret. She was upset about something, but I never thought…

**Matt: **She probably saved her sister's life. Giving her an Advil worsened the girl's condition enough that she got to the hospital and the hospital staff recognized it for what it was.

_Veronica is silent still trying to process the information. _

**Logan: **What happens now?

**Matt: **(shrugs) CPS will open an investigation.

**Logan: **No, I meant to Grace.

**Matt: **I don't know. From these tests, I'd say she's entering the last stages of kidney failure now. She'll need dialysis until she can get a transplant. (shakes his head) But with a case of malnutrition like this, she'll likely have other damage to her internal organs.

**Logan: **What does that mean?

**Veronica: **(dully) It means she won't be a good candidate for a transplant.

**Logan: **(belligerent) So what? She just stays on the machines for the rest of her life?

**Matt: **Dialysis is painful and there can be complications. She could maybe live 15-20 years with it. It depends on her overall health and how she adapts.

**Logan: **Fuck man, she's just a kid.

_He wraps his arm around Veronica and hugs her close to him, both feeling sorry for Meg and Grace. _

--

AN

_Ok, so mystery/drama #3: The Mannings. I did some research on the medical side, but I really don't know how long a person has to be malnourished to have kidney failure. I think with the other factors of Grace's existence she had no will to live. _

_You had to know me making the new neighbor a doctor would come in handy, right?_

_The title references Grace of course, and the dancing going on in this chapter, and Dick in a bikini on a surf board. I don't know what other word describes that image to me more than "grace". __. The song "Full of Grace" always makes me really emotional. The Buffy episode where they used it was fantastic. But oh, so sad._

_What else? Ah, the tapes. So now V knows. I couldn't see making her all that mad about it. Mostly 'cause I agree with Logan's reason. His heart was in the right place. They will still have to talk about it, of course. _

_Is anyone else sick of the hospital? I know I am, in real life and in the story. _

_For some reason, whether it's being busy in RL or stressed over stuff, some of the joy has gone out of the writing for me. It might be because I'm in a building phase again as I introduce the new mysteries, but something is just not as WOW as how I felt about STH. I hope I get it back. Maybe it's just a mood. My spirit animal is a bear, and bears like to hibernate in the winter (and I do too given a choice). So winter is not my most productive or happy time of year. Gah. Or maybe I'm an angst junkie now after that last section of STH._

_A few of you have commented on the truth for a truth, tit for tat, quid pro quo sharing. It has the potential to go bad, but I just wanted a device for them to share and feel somewhat compelled to do so, but also safe. Does that make sense? Also these two have a backlog of secrets- if they really want to get down to their issues they need to be bringing this stuff up. We'll see how it goes. As a person who really dislikes having someone peer into the dark recesses of my soul like it was a bug in a specimin jar, it's an interesting choice. But as they say, confession is good for the soul, to really be close to anyone you have to let them 'see' you. No matter how uncomfortable that can be._

**Words 12,887**

29


	5. Ch 5 Dead Men Tell No Tales

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** The kids are settling into a summer of hot weather and hot tempers. LoVe are healing their wounds. The Mars and Kanes are getting divorced. Duncan left town for a summer internship. Lynn is about to premier on Dancing with the Stars, Big Dick proposed to Kendall and Jake has had Weidman watching V and Shiloh, and threatens the Echolls. Aaron is confirmed at Lilly's killer, and Veronica confesses the secret of Judge Thorpe to Logan. Forth of July brought happiness and a beatdown for the Didden brothers. Veronica ramps up her investigation into the Reyes disappearance and is feeling very protective of Shi and Daryl. Logan moves into his new house. She's also asking questions about the car accident that killed Chester and left Felix in a coma. Shiloh is back with Jake and Leanne but Veronica still gets to see her. The 09er boys burn the community pool. Logan and Veronica fight about his involvement in the pool incident. Logan told V about the existence of the sex tapes. Meg's parents go out of town leaving a sick Grace with Meg and Lizzy. Several 09er cars are firebombed at a party. When Grace worsens Meg takes her to the hospital where she is diagnosed with kidney failure and vitamin D deficiency. Veronica finds out Grace's condition is due to malnourishment.

**Clarifying info: ** Meg and Lizzy were not raised/treated like Grace. The Manning's got more extreme after the older girls were already in school. I'm assuming that Grace is about 9 years younger than Meg, making her 8-9 years old. Withdrawing your kids from school raises more questions than never enrolling them. They left M & L in school since they had already been exposed to the "sin of the world" Grace was always going to be protected – and therefore perfect.

Also, Veronica has told Logan about Marisol's case, but she's not sharing details because Logan isn't happy with her investigation. So he does know….

**And Lastly**…voting is open at dotmoon (dot) net (forward slash) awards (forward slash), Some Truths Hurt is in the works in progress category if you want to vote. One of the other VM fics there (Gaining Ground) is good too, but it is not finished, so beware…

Chapter 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales

**(Sunday, July 17)**

_Neptune Memorial Hospital. Veronica enters Grace Manning's room to find Meg and Lizzy both there with their younger sister. Grace is sleeping. _

**Veronica:** (softly) How is she?

**Lizzy:** (aggressive/annoyed) How do you think?

**Meg:** (mournful) They said she'll most likely need a kidney transplant.

**Veronica:** I know.

_Meg and Lizzy both look at her in question. _

**Veronica:** I talked to a doctor friend of mine. He also told me why she's in this condition.

**Meg:** (shaking her head) Veronica…

**Lizzy:** Oh, so you know, do you? Veronica Mars knows everything.

**Veronica:** (matter of fact) I know Grace is malnourished. I know that Meg saved her life by bringing her to the hospital. I know that she didn't get this bad in the last few days, or from having the flu.

_Meg and Lizzy share a look. _

**Meg:** My parents -

**Lizzy:** (interrupting) Meg. If they find out you told…

**Meg:** (growing angry, defiant) What? What worse could happen? (angry) Grace could die Lizzy! They did this. It's their fault. (quieter) And ours. We let them do this. _I_ let them do this to her.

**Veronica:** CPS is already involved. There will be an investigation.

**Lizzy:** (losing her belligerence towards Veronica, but not her disbelief in the system) And you really think that they'll be able to help?

**Veronica:** I don't know. But I know if no one is willing to tell them what is really going on in your family that the chance of any of you getting any help is pretty slim.

_Again Meg and Lizzy look at each other, trying to make a decision. _

**Lizzy:** I'll do whatever you want Meg. Whatever you decide. But my vote is still to take Grace and run away. Anything would be better than this.

_With that she leaves the room._

**Meg:** Lizzy doesn't get it. Running away isn't an option for Grace anymore.

**Veronica:** No. She'll need constant medical treatments. Did they talk to you about the possibility of a transplant?

**Meg:** No. They just said she would need one but the chances of her getting a kidney were not good.

**Veronica:** Because of the malnutrition. If it effected her kidneys then the odds are that her other internal organs are damaged as well. They won't give her a kidney from the organ registry.

**Meg:** What if one of us donates?

**Veronica:** You'd have to be a match.

**Meg:** We're sisters. One of us must be a match.

**Veronica:** I hope so.

_Both look at the small, sickly girl in the hospital bed, so silent and still. _

**Veronica:** How did this happen, Meg?

**Meg:** (swallows hard) My parents. They were always religious, but about seven years ago they joined a new church. The pastor is, well, he's crazy. (Meg sounds like she's on the edge of hysterical laughter) They went from religious to fanatic. They go to church five times a week. Once Lizzy started to act out they got worse. They decided to home school Grace so she wouldn't be exposed to the _sin of the world_. They kept her inside, forced her to read and recite the Bible every day for hours on end, copying the same passage or lesson into a notebook over and over again. They believe that in order to raise a proper child, you have to have discipline. Discipline above all else.

**Veronica:** (quietly horrified) So they don't feed her?

**Meg:** (confused and horrified) They built a room off her closet. It has no windows. No bathroom. They lock her in there if she does anything not to their liking. If she doesn't respond to a question quick enough. If she doesn't use proper grammar or manners. Is she spills a glass of water. The barely give her any food. All she has in there is a small light, a wooden desk and a notebook to write in.

**Veronica:** For how long?

_Meg shrugs, her face filled with guilt. _

**Meg:** More often than not lately. When Lizzy got caught coming home drunk they took her in to the pastor to have an exorcism done.

**Veronica:** An exorcism? Like Linda Blair?

**Meg:** Pretty much. It scared Lizzy so bad she's been acting like it worked so they'll leave her alone.

**Veronica:** And you?

**Meg:** I'm not allowed to watch TV or be on the internet. I think they let me date Duncan because of the status having a Kane date their daughter gave them.

**Veronica:** And Dom?

**Meg:** They don't know about Dominic. I don't give them any reason to look too closely at me.

**Veronica:** Meg…

**Meg:** I know. I tried to get help. I talked to someone at CPS about it, and asked what they could do, but you know what they said?

**Veronica:** No.

**Meg:** They said that as long as they weren't _hitting_ her, as long as she was healthy there was nothing they could do.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry Meg.

**Meg:** (upset) I should have done more. I should have taken Grace and run months ago. But I was scared. And now look what happened.

_She breaks down crying. _

--------------

_Veronica is lost in her thoughts as she leaves the hospital, wondering how she never knew, and what she could do to help now. She nearly runs into Weevil as she turns the corner to round the building. Both stop short. Veronica frowns at him then moves to walk around him without a word. _

**Weevil:** Oh, so I don't even rate a hello anymore?

**Veronica:** (stopping, looking at him sourly) I shouldn't risk it, I mean I should get to my car as soon as possible to make sure it's not damaged, right?

**Weevil:** (not chastened) So some spoiled rich kids have to replace their cars. I bet they're _real_ upset. What we did doesn't even come close to -

**Veronica:** (interrupting) You don't get the high ground anymore Weevil. I saw what you did to Harry and Hank. Hank wasn't even there that night. Six guys jumped them and beat them so badly they had to remove Hank's spleen.

_She shakes her head. _

**Weevil:** I wouldn't have let it go that far.

**Veronica:** Well it did go that far.

**Weevil:** Look, I don't own _you_ any apologies, but your pal Harry hit me right on the button, (touches his chin) knocked me out cold. What happened after that, I couldn't do anything about.

**Veronica:** You still started it…

**Weevil:** (angry) They started it when they put Felix in a coma.

**Veronica:** (frustrated) This is getting out of control now. Nobody is going to win.

**Weevil:** Well you see, war has a tendency to do that. Felix was like a brother to me, and if you think I'm gonna let those white boys go on like nothing happened you're crazier than I thought you were. (ominous) They're gonna talk, one way or another.

**Veronica: **What happened to Felix was an accident. (Weevil looks at her like she crazy) A _horrible_ accident. But what's happened since? That's not an accident. You're right to call this a war. And you know who loses in a war? _Everyone_. Honestly, I don't know what any of you are thinking. I guess if you're a guy the phrase fight fire with fire is a literal thing.

**Weevil:** You think we should just let them get away with it? You think what happened to Felix was an accident? I thought you were smarter than that.

**Veronica: **What are you talking about?

**Weevil:** Ask your boytoy what happened before the accident. See what he says.

**Veronica: **(unconcerned) Fine. I will. But honestly Weevil, you're just making things worse. Everyone is going to lose.

**Weevil:** (dismissive) Are you giving this lecture to the rich boys too? Or is it just the poor brown boys that you expect to bend over and take it.

_She glares at him then steps widely around him to continue on her way. _

**Weevil:** You know, you want to keep your car nice and shiny, you shouldn't be hanging out in our neighborhood.

**Veronica:** (stopping again) I'll take my chances.

**Weevil:** (huffs out a breath of air, almost a laugh) I don't get you. You let your new pals get away with driving drunk and killing one of their own, putting Felix in a coma, and lying to the police-- but you think you can do something about a girl who's been missing almost two years?

**Veronica:** (archly) I needed a project.

_Weevil's mouth quirks up with a sardonic smile, before he shakes his head at her again. _

**Weevil:** Like I said, la gringa es loca.

**Veronica:** It's not crazy to want to help a family find answers.

**Weevil:** (serious) Is that why you're doing it?

**Veronica:** I know how it feels. To not know. No one deserves that.

**Weevil:** (casually offhand) I heard Aaron Echolls is gonna be home soon. Like being under house arrest in that house is punishment.

**Veronica:** As long as he goes to trial and is convicted, I don't care what they do.

_Weevil nods and they finally go their separate ways. Veronica heading home to discuss the Meg's situation with her dad, and Weevil to visit his fallen brother. _

_Veronica's car is unharmed._

--------------

_After eating dinner with the Mars/Fennel clan Veronica decides that it's time to face Logan. She's still upset about his lie, but it seems less important now in the face of Meg's dilemma. _

_Veronica was surprised at Meg's inaction, but thinking about it, she supposes that she shouldn't be. Meg had always been nice to Veronica – before and after Lilly's death. But she had never stood up for Veronica, never told the 09ers to back off in a way that would have any effect. Her soft "come on, you guys" were meant to censure, but fell short of getting involved. Meg didn't like conflict. That's why Veronica had been so surprised at her direct responses to Cole when he had tried to pressure her into getting back together. _

_Arriving at Logan's she parks in front of his garage and takes a deep breath as she walks up the short path to his front door. She pauses, considering whether to knock or just enter. She had keys. Logan had given them to her before he even moved in. _

_She tries the door and finds it open. Entering the quiet house she stops to listen to see where Logan is. He comes out of his bedroom and looks down at her from the second floor walkway. Both regard each other seriously. _

_Logan slowly descends the stairs. _

**Logan: **How are Meg and her sister?

**Veronica: **Meg's pretty upset. Grace…well, she's holding on.

**Logan: **What did Meg have to say?

_Cut to Logan and Veronica sitting on the couch facing each other. Logan looks astonished. _

**Logan: **I had no idea. Meg Manning. Wow. I guess you don't ever really know someone.

**Veronica: **(looking down, contemplative) Do you believe that?

**Logan: **(slowly, hedging) I don't know. There is that saying…

_She half smiles, her mouth curving up, but her eyes remain serious and solemn. _

**Logan: ** …You don't really know someone until you live with them.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Maybe you don't ever really know someone. I've known Logan for five years, and he keeps surprising me. In good ways and bad.

**Veronica: **Logan…

**Logan: **I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you. I didn't want to be responsible for another bad thing happening to you.

**Veronica: **(kindly but still hurt) I know. I understand your reasons. I might not agree with them, but I do understand.

**Logan: **(comprehending) You didn't tell me about the judge.

**Veronica: **No. I didn't. Not at first.

**Logan: **(cautious) So…we're OK then?

**Veronica: **(swallows) I want to see the tape. The one you watched.

_Logan looks at her like she grew another head, he is so surprised. _

**Logan: **You…

**Veronica: **Yeah. I assume you still have them?

**Logan: **They were in a safe deposit box, but I got them after I told you. I thought you'd want to destroy them.

**Veronica: **I probably will.

**Logan: **Why do you want to watch it Veronica?

**Veronica: **I don't know. (long pause) Maybe I don't want to have to imagine what was on the tape. I don't remember what happened at Shelly's party, but my mind fills in the gaps with…

**Logan: **(taking her hands) I'm sorry.

_She smiles sadly at him and they sit for a moment, quiet but together. _

_Eventually he stands up to go retrieve the tapes. She stops him before he can climb the stairs._

**Veronica: **Logan. Your dad recording us isn't your fault any more than what happened to Lilly was your fault. You're not responsible for him.

_Logan's insecurity and guilt are clear on his face but he doesn't argue with her as he leaves the room. Veronica sits back against the couch with a sad sigh. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Logan may have gotten away from his father and legally ended their relationship, but Aaron is still with him.

_He brings the tapes back, two of them in his hand. After he sets them on the coffee table she stares at them then looks at him. _

**Veronica: **(questioning) These two are of us?

**Logan: **Yes.

**Veronica: **Were there others? Of you, I mean. With…

**Logan: **One.

**Veronica: **(tortured) Who… no. Don't answer that. It doesn't matter.

**Logan: **I'll tell you if you want Veronica. I'll tell you anything.

**Veronica: **No. (she tries to smile but the effort is feeble and she just looks upset) No. I don't need to know.

**Logan: **I hid them at first, just to get them away from him. You didn't want me to burn the others, so I just…then when Mom came back and I had to move out, I had to get them out of the house ASAP.

**Veronica: **Which one did you watch?

_Logan slides the top one off the other and towards her. _

**Veronica: **Why did you watch it?

**Logan: **I thought we were done. I convinced myself you hated me. I just wanted to remember how it was…to see…

**Veronica: **(nearly whispering) To see what?

**Logan: **(quietly ashamed) If you loved me then.

_Her eyes burn with unshed tears and Logan stares back at her, both looking tormented. _

**Veronica: **I love you Logan.

_He holds her gaze but doesn't respond. Anger sparks in her eyes, but is quickly banked. _

**Veronica: **I want to watch it.

**Logan: **(standing) I'll leave you alone.

_He exits the room again, going back up the stairs. She waits until his footsteps end before standing up to push the tape into the VHS machine. Finding the right remote she sits back down on the couch and takes a few deep breaths before hitting play. _

_The video begins as she and Logan come into the room. She recognizes their clothes and knows what day this is. It was right after they'd gotten back together after Lynn and Santa Barbara and the boat. Logan had been touching her all day at school and she finally gave in to her own desires. Her teasing had lead to a mad race back to Logan's and the had sex on the poker table in the main room of the pool house, not able to get any farther or get much of their clothing off. _

**(STH Chapter "Slow isn't in my vocabulary")**

_She frowns as she watches Logan carry her into the bedroom. She was thrown over his shoulder and playfully hit his back trying to get him to put her down. She swallows hard as Logan sets her gently on the bed, a look of absolute love on his face and he looked over her body before stripping off his jeans and climbing onto the bed with her. _

_She realized it was later that day that her first real suspicions of Logan's abuse at Aaron's hands had surfaced in her mind. The thought of Logan suffering in silence all those years never failed to fill her with compassion for him, and rage at everyone who had failed him. _

_The tape continues. Looking at them from a distance, she appreciates for the first time in awhile how much bigger Logan is than her. His body completely covers hers in the bed as they kiss. His hands drift over her body. Soft. Slow. Gentle. Maddening._

_Logan was almost always gentle with her. She forgot how big he was, how much physically stronger because he never overpowered her. Her face softens. Instead of thinking of Aaron watching the tapes, she's looking at Logan. Looking at them together. Feeling her heart swell with emotion as she watches herself capture Logan's face in her hands and inspect him for a moment before smiling slowly and pulling him down into a kiss. The look on his face is heartbreaking. So happy. So hopeful. _

_But with an edge. And now she knew what that edge was. Logan still doubted that he could be loved. That anyone would love him enough to stay. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **And I'm not helping things when I run away from him every time I get mad or upset.

_She shifts closer on the couch, fascinated as their lovemaking intensifies. _

_------------_

_Cut to upstairs. Logan stands by the double doors leading out to the upstairs deck, both wide open to the night coolness and moisture. He is solemn as he stares at the crashing waves. _

_------------_

_Veronica begins to breath heavier as on the tape, Logan teases and pleasures her, kissing and caressing her neck, breasts, stomach, and finally working his hand down between her legs. As he shifts to remove some of his weight from her, she is revealed to the camera. Her pale skin in strong contrast to his light tan. The muscles in his back clench and flex as he moves, his flushed face turning to hers, to watch as her expression flickers with pleasure, impatience, demand and finally bliss. _

_She is still slightly uncomfortable to see her naked body spread before her, before him, recorded on the tape, but as she watches herself pull Logan over her body, wanting more of his touch, watches herself wrap her legs around his waist and pull him in close as if they had always been together like this, she doesn't feel shame. It's beautiful. It's not a carnal act, completed only for a brief physical pleasure. The looks on each their faces belie that notion. _

_More than any other time, when they were making love, they were completely open and honest with each other. _

_The thought of someone watching them like this fills her with anger. That it was Logan's father fills her with disgust. But, her and Logan together even on tape, recorded without their knowledge, was beautiful. _

_Veronica had never watched porn, not even with Lilly. She had always closed her eyes and proclaimed it as "gross" until Lilly stopped teasing her and turned it off. The brief glimpses she had caught of the low budget films, didn't come close to what she was seeing here. _

_On tape she hears herself proclaim her love for Logan, again and again as she gets closer to orgasm. The camera angles from the headboard show Logan's intensity. His concentration and his response to her unconsciously given words. The only way Veronica could describe it is sheer longing._

_The tape continues and Veronica zeros in on Logan's face. His every look and touch shows his absolute absorption with Veronica. His face was drawn tight with carnality, but his eyes and the softness around his mouth are almost worshipful. _

_Her mind travels back to that day and so many others, recalling how Logan treated her, how he showed his love in so many ways. No longer focusing on the tape she is lost in memories, reliving their lovemaking, their fights, makeups, and a million mundane everyday moments. Her body begins to heat with desire, and before the tape even cuts off, she is heading up the stairs. _

_The house is silent around her, as she treads quietly up to the second floor. The doors to Logan's bedroom are open and she pauses at them seeing him inside. He is sitting on the edge of the bed, slumped over, his elbows resting on his knees, head hanging low._

**Veronica: **(quietly) Logan.

_He raises his head to look at her, his eyes bleak. Full of self loathing. Her mouth tightens and her eyes are liquid with emotion. He doesn't say anything as she moves closer to him, standing just beyond his reach. _

**Veronica: **(quietly) You watched the tape.

_He nods minutely. _

**Veronica: **Then you saw what I saw.

_His brow furrows slightly in confusion, not sure what she was referring to. She steps towards him, forcing him to sit up or have his face pressed into her chest. _

**Veronica: **(very quietly) You saw how good you are to me. How good we are together. Because you love me and I love you. This doesn't, he doesn't (she shakes her head)…_nothing_ changes that.

_When he still doesn't respond she moves closer to him again, standing inside the V of his legs now, her hands reaching out to cup around his face, soft against his five o'clock beard, lifting it, so he has to see her eyes, see her sincerity. _

**Veronica: **(soft, loving) You saw it on the tape, didn't you? You must have seen it. How much I trust you. How gentle you are with me. (pause) I saw it on your face.

**Logan: **(low) Saw what?

_She steps forward again, climbing into his lap, her knees split around his torso. His hands automatically settle on her hips, keeping her steady. Keeping her safe._

**Veronica: **Saw how much you love me. Saw how important I am to you. You saw the same thing (tiny pause, leading) on my face, (pause, hopeful) didn't you?

_She sees him go back to his memories, trying to remember. But she sees no surge of confidence, no happiness. He didn't see what she saw. Dark emotions flickers over her face, but she regroups, tramping down her own hurt that he couldn't see how much she loves him. Her face is serene and her eyes and voice steady when she speaks again. _

**Veronica: **Sometimes I get scared.

**Logan: **(drawn from his musing) Why?

**Veronica: **Because I love you so much. Sometimes I think, maybe too much. (wry smile) Good things don't last. And you're the best thing to happen to me in a long time.

**Logan: **(emotional, but still doubting) Veronica…

**Veronica: **But then I saw the tape. And I know you love me as much as I love you. And that makes me feel better. (quirky smile) 'Cause if I crash and burn, you'll be in flames with me.

_Logan's expression slowly shirts from despair and doubt to stark hope. _

**Veronica: **You saw that right?

**Logan: **(dark, longing) I see it now.

_She smiles and presses her mouth to his, a slow series of open mouth kisses, until she seals their mouths together, tongues tangling. His hands move to tighten his hold on her, one strong on her waist, holding her safe in his lap, the other into her hair to hold her to him as he slants his mouth against hers kissing her deeply. _

_Her breath shutters in her chest as she settles more closely into his body, feeling the sweet emotional swell that overtook her battered heart, lifting it. Arousal tingled across her skin and deep in her veins, warming her. Logan didn't rush, and she sighed in contentment, knowing she was lucky that he was always so considerate in their physical relationship. _

_They break the kiss slowly, changing to soft brief kisses as their hands relax their hold and begin to roam slowly. Veronica pushes her hands under his t-shirt, sliding her fingers slowly up his sides, taking the time to feel each rib, each ridge of muscle. Then she moves around to his back, feeling the firm muscle there, just under his lightly scared skin. She pulls back, resting her hands on his shoulders. He settles his on her hips, holding her steady. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry I ran away from you again. I shouldn't have stayed away for so long.

**Logan: **I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lied. I –

**Veronica: **(interrupting, forgiving, accepting) I promised not to run and I ran. You promised not to lie and you lied. We both messed up.

_He smiles, slightly open mouthed._

**Logan: **So I'm forgiven?

**Veronica: **(teasing/flirty) Only if you forgive me too.

**Logan: **There's nothing to forgive.And besides, you got better this time. You texted me.

**Veronica: ** (laughing lightly) Yeah. (soft kiss) Look at that. Progress. And you too. You let me have the space I needed instead of camping out on my doorstep.

**Logan: **It wasn't easy.

**Veronica: **No.

_She cups his face in her hands, running her thumb over his mouth. _

**Logan: **I hate it when you leave, especially when you're mad at me.

_Guilt rears up and Veronica resolves to try harder to stick it out, to stay and fight, even if every part of her wants to run. She studies his face, memorizing it for the next time she feels the need to get space, wanting to remember him hurting like this instead of just responding to her anger, hurt, and adrenalin. _

_She nods and then leans in slowly to kiss him again. One kiss blends into another and desire burns away their hurt and guilt, leaving only need and the longing to please and be pleased. Logan's hands move from her waist, pushing her shirt up over her ribs, stopping just below her breasts. She raises her arms over her head and he quickly pulls the shirt up and off. _

_His hands move to her breasts, covered in a soft red cotton bra. She frames his face with her hands again and kisses him hard, undulating her hips against his, wanting more. _

_He twists and sets her on the bed pulling her jeans off so that they turn inside out as the come off her legs which causes her to smile. As he removes his own clothes she moves backwards on the bed to be resting on the pillows. Logan finishes undressing and dims the light in the room down, but not completely off. She watches him silently as he moves back towards, captivated by him, his ease of movement, as always completely unphased by being naked, and the force of emotion coming from him. _

_He covers her body with his, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Her arms and legs wrap around him, felling the softness of her body meld into the hard plains of his form. He releases her mouth dropping kisses across her cheek until he reaches her ear._

**Logan: **I love you Veronica. And I swear I'll do whatever it takes to be worthy of your love.

_Her heart breaks again, and she holds his head still pressed into her neck, not wanting him to be able to see her face which she knows shows her emotion right now. Her fingers are firm on the back of his head, the other hand smoothing down his back. _

**Veronica: **I love you Logan. _I love you._

_She takes a deep breath and schools her face into a gentle smile. Letting him draw back to see her face._

**Veronica: **The only thing I need you to do for me to love you, is be you.

_She doesn't know if Logan believes her or not, because he is kissing her hard with a desperate passion that she hadn't felt from him in awhile. She lets him take the lead, pouring his need into their lovemaking. He kisses down the center of her chest, quickly releasing her bra and getting it out of his way. His mouth closes over one breast, lavishing the tender skin with attention as his fingers strum over its twin. After switching to the other breast his mouth closes over her nipple and sucks with enough pressure to leave a mark, his possessiveness coming through. Her back arches up, the pleasure that borders on pain racing down her spine and curling her toes. _

**Veronica: **Logan!

_She can't help but cry out, and her voice draws his attention back to her mouth. He kisses her again, a crush of lips and teeth clashing. Her fingers dig into his shoulders, her nails leaving small indentations in his skin. _

_He pulls back from her, just enough to slip her panties off, before coming back to rest between her legs. She can feel his erection pressing into her and rolls her hips against him, telling him without words what she wants. He shifts his hips into position and thrusts into her, one smooth move sheathing him to the hilt in her. _

_She wraps her legs more securely around him and he begins to move, setting a quick tempo, the intensity building as she rocks her hips upwards to meet his hips every thrust. Feeling the deep pulse of desire and pleasure within herself, Veronica gives herself over to it, letting go of any semblance of control as he continues to drive into her. Right before she tumbles over the edge she hears her soft moans and gasps of satisfaction give way to words. _

**Veronica: **Logan. God. I love you. I love you so much.

_Feeling her body tighten and release around his, Logan thrusts several more times before he climaxes, then collapses onto her shuddering sweaty body. _

_A few minutes later he musters the strength to roll off her wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her with him, coming to rest on his chest. _

**Veronica: **(drained but blissful) Seriously. Never letting you go. I get you and that?

_She sighs happily, and Logan smiles tentatively, his face still doubting, but tender as he looks down to see the top of her blonde head lying on his chest. _

**Logan: **I love you, and I'll never do anything to mess it up.

**Veronica: **(reassuring, confident) I know…

**Veronica Voiceover: **…because I won't let you.

_A few minutes pass and their breathing begins to return to normal. He lightly strokes his fingers up her spine, feeling her skin prickle with gooseflesh in response._

**Logan: **Are you cold?

**Veronica: **No. I'm perfect.

_He relaxes and smiles genuinely this time, continuing to skim his hand up and down her back._

-----------------

_Later. They are still in Logan's bed, covered in a plain white sheet now, Veronica laying against his side her head resting on his shoulder. _

_He asks her what's going on with Meg, and nods seriously as she tells him her plans to get enough evidence to force CPS's hand. _

**Logan: **If you need my help with anything, just ask.

**Veronica: **I will.

_He smiles, happy that she is willing to include him in her latest crusade. _

_He glances at the clock and sees it is approaching midnight. Turning back to her he opens his mouth but she cuts him off with a kiss, her small hand cupping around his chin and angling it down towards her mouth. _

_Breaking the kiss she narrows her eyes at him. _

**Veronica: **(mock serious) I have one question for you.

**Logan: **Ask it.

**Veronica: **That day, at school. You were trying to make me crazy weren't you?

_He smiles, deeply pleased with himself. _

**Logan: **And what if I was?

**Veronica: **Then I'd say you owe me.

**Logan: **What do you want?

_As he speaks his hand slides up from the indentation of her waist closing over one breast, teasing over her nipple, using the edge of his finger nail to score the pebbled peak. She shifts, throwing her leg over his and kissing him deeply. A soft low moan of contentment rumbles free from her throat as she feels the rush of blood and heat spread through her body again. Sensation takes over again as little tendrils of fire dance over her skin wherever it is in contact with his. _

_Finally she breaks the kiss and pushes his hand away from her breast, climbing over his body, losing the sheet as she goes. _

**Veronica: **What do I want? I think it's _my_ turn to drive you crazy.

_Logan grins, enjoying the feel of her body against his, the assertive side of her that he didn't see too often in bed, her hands sliding up his chest to circle around his nipples. _

**Logan: **I have no objection.

_She grins back and him and begins kissing his neck and down his chest. _

**Veronica: **Good. While we're evening scores, I think I owe you a few hickeys too.

_Logan is surprised but opposed to the idea. _

**Logan: **I think my skin is a bit tougher than yours.

**Veronica: **That just means I'll have to work harder. Let's see. The first hickey you gave me was on my neck.

_She moves back up to his neck, kissing and sucking before biting down tenderly on his tanned skin. He jumps a little and she giggles. _

**Veronica: **Aw, you're just a delicate flower Logan Echolls.

_------------_

_Later, the light is off completely and Veronica is more than half asleep. They are lying face to face in Logan's bed. _

**Logan: **Tell me you can stay the night.

**Veronica: **(glancing at the clock) It's already 2am.

_Logan shrugs. She curves into his side, obviously not going anywhere._

**Veronica: **My dad knew where I was going. He won't worry if I don't come home.

_He smiles happily, cuddling her body close to his as he settles into sleep._

_--------------_

**(Monday, July 18)**

_Scene opens on Logan's outdoor patio. Veronica is dressed in one of Logan's pajama shirts, Logan in the matching pants, both sitting at the dining table on the lower patio. The newspaper and their breakfast dishes litter the table's surface. _

_A hickey is clearly visible on Logan's neck. She smirks at him, her eyes briefly focused on the mark before meeting his. He raises his hand up and rubs at the bruise a bit self consciously. _

**Logan: **I guess I am a delicate flower.

_She bits her lip and grins a little laugh escaping. _

_The breeze ruffles Veronica's hair and Logan notes the length of it. He sets down his coffee cup and regards her. _

**Logan: **Your hair is getting longer.

**Veronica: **(offhand, still reading the paper) You say that to me all the time.

**Logan: **(shrugs) Yeah. Well it is.

**Veronica: **(his tone draws her attention, she looks up from the morning paper) OK, is that a bad thing?

_He looks away awkwardly. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Then why are you asking? (light) Is there some mysterious meaning to my hair length that I'm not aware of? (he still won't answer) 'Cause Cosmo says guys all like long hair on a girl. (teasing) Something about our femininity and you being able to (amused tone) use it to drag us off to your cave. (he still doesn't respond, her voice becomes more querulous) 'Cause you're a caveman.

_His continued silence lets her know that his thoughts are somewhere serious._

**Veronica: **(frowning) Logan? Talk to me.

**Logan: **(wavering) Why'd you cut it off?

**Veronica: **(she draws back, trying not to be swamped by memories of that period in her life) I cut it because I wasn't that girl anymore.

**Logan: **No, you're not. Not the sweet, innocent Veronica who used to date my friend.

**Veronica: **(agreeing, still unsure of where he's going with this) No.

**Logan: **You were badass Veronica with spiky hair, prickly attitude, butch boots.

**Veronica: **(processing) And if I grow my hair out….what?

**Logan: **Nothing.

**Veronica: **Logan, what? Just tell me.

**Logan: **You keep joking about being normal again. But normal you, long haired you, would have never dated me.

**Veronica: **Logan, we just covered this last night. I love you. I'm with you. It's not a default thing. I chose you. I could have chosen someone else (she sees jealousy flare in his eyes) but I didn't.

_She stares at him, waiting, hoping for him to accept her words, but he doesn't. Instead he drops her gaze and looks out at the ocean, only acknowledging her statement with a brief, choppy nod. _

_He continues to avoid her eyes and she picks up a thick section of the paper and wacks him on the side of the head. _

**Logan: **(startled) What?

**Veronica: **You're supposed to say, I know that you love me Veronica, I love you too. I just have these moments of stupidity. Thank God you're strong enough to handle my idiotic moments.

_She glares at him, waiting for him to respond. _

**Logan: **(slowly) I love you.

**Veronica: **(annoyed, demanding) And?

**Logan: **(eyes gleaming) You love me. (pauses, then in a sing song voice) We're a happy family. Won't you say _you love me_ too!

_She rolls her eyes and stands up to go inside but Logan pulls her down into his lap, holding her tightly. _

**Veronica: **Let go.

_She struggles half heartedly against him. _

**Logan: ** (sing song) …with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. (pause, resuming a normal grown up tone) You are my family.

_She stops trying to get free, meeting his eyes. She can still see his doubt, his insecurity. But she forces herself to let it pass. _

_**--Flashback**_

_Alicia and Veronica are in the kitchen trying to get Shiloh to eat some veggies. In between coaxing spoons of green and orange mush into the baby's mouth, they talk._

**Veronica: **How do I help him? I mean, he's been through so much. His father, his mother leaving him and letting him thing she was dead. Trina's a bitch.

**Alicia: **Who's Trina?

**Veronica: **His sister. Adopted sister.

**Alicia: **Oh, yeah. I forgot about her.

**Veronica: **Everyone who should have loved and protected him, didn't.

_Alicia opens her mouth then closes it smiling kindly. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Alicia: **Nothing. It's none of my business.

**Veronica: **I'm asking for your advice. For that to work you kinda have to make it your business.

**Alicia: **You're not going to like it.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Alicia: **The best thing you can do for Logan is be patient and love him.

_Veronica raises one eyebrow in dissatisfied surprise. _

**Veronica: **That's it?

**Alicia: **(confident) That's it.

**Veronica: **No. (passionate) He thinks all of it was his fault somehow, but it wasn't. He needs to think about it rationally, see that it wasn't his fault, that they were wrong, not him. He needs to realize that none of it had anything to do with him.

**Alicia: **And you're going to _make_ him think about it, _make_ him realize all this.

**Veronica: **(shrugs, eager smile) Why not? I can be persuasive.

_Alicia laughs and wipes off Shiloh's face, lifting her out of the baby chair and handing her to Veronica who settles the little girl onto her hip comfortably. _

**Alicia: **You think that hammering on him will help him to realize all this.

**Veronica: **(shrugs) It might speed along the process.

_Alicia laughs again. _

**Alicia: **(airy) So once he has all the evidence, he'll suddenly come to understand his past, and be clear of all the damage and live happily ever after?

_Alicia pulls the tray off the baby chair and takes it to the sink to wash it. Veronica pouts._ **Veronica: **(doubtful, but obstinate) It could work.

**Alicia: **(losing her amusement, but staying light) Think about how you dealt with what happened to you Veronica. Did having all the pieces make it suddenly easier to put away? The picture was complete, and immediately lost its hold on you?

**Veronica: **(frowning, quietly) No.

**Alicia: **No. But you think you can work on Logan at your pace, not his. That by being _rational_ it will all come clear.

_Veronica looks unhappy. _

**Veronica: **(stubborn) I have to try to help him. I love him.

**Alicia: **(smiling kindly) And when you're a hammer the whole world looks like a nail. (Veronica is baffled) Apply enough force and it will bend to your will or do what you want it to do. Right?

**Veronica: **(disgruntled) I'm not a hammer. I'd be…a lock pick set.

_Alicia laughs again._

**--End Flashback**

_Back to present. _

**Veronica: **The good kind of family?

**Logan: **Of course.

**Veronica: **The kind of family that loves you even when you're wrong? Even when you think you don't deserve it?

**Logan: **(cautious) Yes.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Good. You're part of my family too. (teasing) The part that's on Jerry Springer, but still part of the family.

_He grins and kisses her lightly, glad not to be in another prolonged fight so soon after they made up. _

**Logan: **The sites online say that when a girl grows her hair out, after, that she's feeling better. More confident.

_She smiles slowly. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. Maybe.

_He runs his fingers through the silky yellow strands. _

**Logan: **Long or short, it doesn't matter to me. (one brow raised) I'm a smart enough Neanderthal to find other ways to grab you and drag you off to my cave.

_She grins and leans in to kiss him again, the blue ocean and sky in the background behind her._

-------------

_Leaving Logan's later, Veronica pauses at the door. _

**Veronica: **Logan, I need to ask you something and I need you to actually answer it.

**Logan: **(careful) OK.

**Veronica: **What happened before the accident?

**Logan: **What do you mean?

**Veronica: **Did you guys see Felix or any of the other bikers that night?

**Logan: **(confused) No. Why?

**Veronica: **Weevil implied that something happened before the accident. He said to ask you.

_She shrugs. _

**Logan: **We didn't see him Veronica. Not until right before the accident happened. We passed him on the road, then we flipped. We didn't even know we hit him until your deputy friend found him.

**Veronica: **OK. I believe you.

--------------

_Sheriff's Station. Veronica enters the main lobby area and smiles at Inga. Her eyes travel back to Lambs office and she sees that he is not there. _

**Inga: **(heavily accented) Veronica. I'm so happy to see you. I was worried for you and your father.

**Veronica: **(sincere) Thanks Inga. I'm fine and Dad is on the mend.

**Inga: **That is very good.

_Inga notices Veronica's eyes looking around the station. _

**Inga: **(innocently, but with purpose) If you came to see the Sheriff, he is not here.

**Veronica: **(exaggerated) Oh. That's too bad. (she relaxes and leans on the counter) How have things been with you?

_Inga chats happily with her for a moment, telling her about her family and a vacation to her native country, Bulgaria. _

**Veronica: **(teasing) Did you see any Gypsies?

**Inga: **(smiling) Yes. Of course. My husband wanted to go to see the Sinite Kamani, you say nature park? In Silven. There are many Roma in this province.

**Veronica: **Did you hex anyone?

_Inga laughs. Rogers, Leo and a few other deputies have entered the room while Veronica and Inga were talking. Veronica says good-bye to Inga and smiles at Rogers. _

**Leo: **You got trouble, Rogers.

**Rogers: **(scoffing) Don't I know it.

**Veronica: **(coming closer, a pout on her face) That hurts my feelings.

**Leo: **(smiling) Hey Veronica.

**Veronica: **Leo. Rogers.

_Leo grins and salutes then walks away, busying himself with some paperwork. _

**Rogers: **What can I do for you today kiddo?

**Veronica: **Well, for one you could stop calling me kiddo. I'll be 18 this summer.

**Rogers: **Is that right? Well, I'll tell you what. You come see me after you're an adult.

**Veronica: **And?

**Rogers: **And you'll graduate from kiddo to ma'am.

**Veronica: **Oh! That's almost as good as being able to vote.

_Both smile. When Rogers just looks at her waiting for her to ask for whatever she came for, she grins. _

**Veronica: **Enough chit-chat? (he nods) Excellent.

_She lowers her tone. _

**Veronica: **Sophia Reyes…

**Rogers: **(remembering) …a cousin, right?

**Veronica: **Yep. She said there were some complaints a few weeks before Marisol disappeared about a strange man outside the local elementary school?I know it wasn't in the file, and I know you wouldn't have ignored a lead like that, so whoever took the call must not have passed along the information.

**Rogers: **You think someone just forgot? We get a suspicious person call then less than a month later a kid disappears and no one remembers?

**Veronica: **I don't know. Maybe it wasn't called in. But if it was they might have given a description we can use.

**Rogers: **(dark threatening tone) If it was called in and someone let if fall through the cracks they're gonna wish they'd never been born.

_He opens the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out a copy of Marisol's case file and his notebook from the case. He flips through the pages quickly, obviously knowing the contents of each page well. _

**Rogers: **No. I don't have anything. (looks up, upset) We talked to everyone for the three blocks around her home, and along the routes to school and the park. (he shakes his head)

**Veronica: **Sophia said it was definitely called in. Maybe it didn't get followed up on?

_Rogers storms towards a filing room where the old call logs are stored. He pauses at the door. _

**Rogers: **Get out of here kiddo. Enjoy your youth. I'll call you later with what I find.

**Veronica: **You've been talking to my dad.

**Rogers: **Not lately. I wouldn't want to tell him I'm helping you get information on this case.

**Rogers: **I'll let you know if I find anything.

_He pulls out a drawer and begins looking through old incident logs. _

**Veronica: **(softly) Thanks.

**Veronica Voiceover: ** They say every cop who's been on the job for awhile has a case that they just can't let go. For dad it was Lilly. For Rogers it looks like it was Marisol.

_Rogers' face is hard as he marches over to a row of file cabinets on the far wall. _

_She turns to leave but stops as she sees Lamb, an ADA, Harry Didden, his father and a woman that Veronica assumes is the Didden's lawyer walk down the hallway together. Her heart speeds up with worry until she notes the looks of anger and dissatisfaction on the adults faces. Harry's dad points at the door and demands that his son wait for him outside. _

_Veronica moves towards the side door. _

**Mr. Didden: **He'll make the deal. Just let me talk to him.

_She exits into the bright sunshine and sees Harry staring at his feet on the sidewalk. She approaches him. _

**Veronica: **Tough day?

**Harry: **(startled) Oh. Hey Veronica. I didn't see you.

**Veronica: **It's a skill.

_He smiles. Her look remains serious. _

**Harry: **I didn't tell them anything. You don't have to worry, Logan's already in the clear.

**Veronica: **Saved by paparazzi. What are the chances? (he smiles again) I know Logan wasn't driving, but…Look. Rams said it wasn't the driver's fault. If it wasn't, if something else caused the crash, you guys have to start talking. I don't want one of you to get blamed if it really wasn't his fault.

**Harry: **(looking down) It wasn't. But it wasn't…

**Veronica: **What? Wasn't what?

**Harry: **It wasn't the driver's fault but it was someone inside our car.

**--Flashback**

_The guys are driving on the PCH in the SUV, it's dark out, hardly any light from the moon penetrating the coastal fog. The roads are dark and slightly wet, slick from the moisture in the sea air. It's not clear whose vantage point we're seeing the scene from, and the driver is not identifiable. The guys are laughing and joking around inside the darkened vehicle. Ahead of them on the road they see a lone motorcycle and driver_.

**Unidentified voice:** Let's pass him!

**Unidentified voice:** Yeah.

_The vehicle speeds up and moves into the inside lane, passing the motorcyclist who is veering across the road, drifting to the side before correcting himself. _

**Unidentified voice:** Get closer. (laughing)

_Just as they pass the bike the person in the front passenger seat reaches over and grabs the wheel. He jerks the wheel to the right, more sharply than he probably intended, and suddenly the Suburban is flipping, rolling over and over. The guys' yells change from happy to pained, and the sound of breaking glass and metal crunching fills the night. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica: **Harry, that's not good. That just means two of you are legally liable. They could still blame the driver especially since all of you had been drinking.

**Harry: **He wasn't.

**Veronica: **All of you took blood alcohol tests, you all failed.

**Harry: **Yeah, OK, but you know the difference between not having had anything or having a few beers hours before you leave a party. He wasn't drunk. Logan…

**Veronica: **(drawing back) What? What about Logan?

**Harry: **Nothing. Just trust me. Our driver wasn't drunk. Trust me.

**Veronica: **Harry. Someone is going to get blamed for this. They can't let it go. There's too much attention to sweep it under the rug.

_He looks upset. His dad exits the building and Harry ducks his head and goes to meet him at the bottom of the steps. Mr. Didden nods at Veronica. _

**Harry: **Tell your father hi from me Veronica. Come along Harry.

_She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Harry looks over his shoulder at her, appearing desperate. _

----------------

_Evening. Fennel home. Veronica is helping Wallace clear the table. Keith rinses the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. Daryl is working on Alicia to get her to buy him a new video game. Veronica smiles at the complete normality of it. _

_Finishing up, Veronica goes out to her room and returns with her bag on her shoulder. _

**Keith: **I don't want you to stay out all night again Veronica.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I know. I'm going to go visit Meg. Her parents came home today. I want to find out what's happening.

**Keith: **Let CPS do their job.

**Veronica: **I am. But if they don't do their job, I'm not going to let them get away with it. Meg is my friend and Grace is just a little girl. Her biggest problem in life should be trying to figure out how to comb Barbie's hair, not how to get a new kidney.

**Keith: **I know. But you have to let CPS handle this. If you do anything to interfere you could jeopardize whatever case they might build.

**Veronica: **Relax Dad. I'm just going to check in on their progress. Maybe nudge them in the right direction if they seem lost. (innocent) That's it.

**Keith: **Right.

**Veronica: **It is. (shrugs) As long as they are doing their job, I'll keep out of their way.

_Alicia reenters the room to overhear part of their low key argument. _

**Keith: **You can't save everyone Veronica. That's one lesson I tried not to learn on the job, but in the end you can't escape it.

**Veronica: **(serious) I couldn't save Lilly or Marisol, I couldn't help…

Veronica Voiceover: Logan. I couldn't help Logan then, but I can help him now.

**Veronica: **…but I can help Meg and Grace. It's not too late for them.

**Alicia: **Tell Meg she's in our thoughts.

**Veronica: **I will.

_---------------_

_Dancing with the Stars stage. _

**Tom Bergeron: **The competition is heating up, but that's not the only thing gaining momentum. Lynn Echolls is scheduled to dance the Jive tonight. But it's her marital status that's got the entertainment media jumping.

**Samantha Harris: ** That's right Tom, her estranged husband, Aaron Echolls was charged with the murder of his teenaged son's girlfriend, Lilly Kane. The young heiress to the Kane fortune was killed nearly two years ago. The two time Academy Award winner has been under guard at a local hospital since his arrest and injury earlier this summer for assaulting another girlfriend of his son's.

**Tom Bergeron: **The professional dancers and competitors have been rallying behind Lynn, and she says she's going to dance this week despite the difficulties.

_Cut to video montage of Lynn practicing, including the interviews with Logan and Lynn. _

**Samantha Harris: ** Her son Logan is in the audience tonight supporting his mother in what must be a difficult time for both of them.

_The camera pans to Logan who sits stoically in the audience, not giving anything away. _

-------------

_Cut to Neptune Memorial. Veronica approaches Grace's room and finds Meg outside, talking agitatedly with an Asian woman. Veronica stops to listen. _

**Meg: **But the doctors told you that this happened over a long time. Why aren't you listening to them?

**CPS case worker: **If you have some information that contradicts your parents Miss. Manning, then you need to tell me now. But your parents' story matches with their friends and your sisters. We'll check on Grace for the next few months, but poor eating habits are not a criminal act.

**Meg: **(angry, disbelieving) Poor eating habits? They starve her! They lock her in the closet. They did this to her!

**CPS case worker: **Miss. Manning, please. Calm down. You're welcome to give me your statement again, but without anyone to collaborate it, my hands are tied.

_Meg looks angry and helpless as she stares at the woman. _

**Meg: **I came to your office for help before, and was told that as long Grace was healthy there was nothing you could do. Now Grace is in the hospital and her kidneys don't work anymore and you still can't do anything? (yelling) What will it take? If she dies, will you do something then?!

**CPS case worker: **I understand that you're upset, but yelling at me won't change anything.

_Meg is breathing heavily and looks to be on the verge of tears. Veronica makes her presence known. _

**Veronica: **Meg.

**Meg: **Veronica. Thank God. Talk to her. Explain.

**CPS case worker: **(sighs) I have to go. Call my office after you calm down if you want to file a formal complaint against your parents.

**Veronica: **Isn't that what Meg already did? She told you want happens in her house. Do you need her to write it in blood?

_The woman looks uncomfortable. _

**CPS case worker: **There are a lot of factors to be considered.

**Veronica: **Like what? The Manning's bank account and friends in the community? What's your name?

**CPS case worker: **(defensive) This isn't coming just from me, my supervisor -

**Meg: **(interrupting) Mrs. Kwon.

**Veronica: **Well Mrs. Kwon. I suggest you cover your ass as much as possible, because this isn't over.

_Mrs. Kwon looks frightened for a moment then scurries away. She stops a few steps away and comes back to the girls. _

**CPS case worker: **They won't just take your word for it. You need documentation.

_She looks at Meg straight in the face then nods and walks away. _

**Veronica: **So not a complete sell out, just a scared weasel.

**Meg: **What am I going to do?

**Veronica: **Wrong question Meg. (upbeat smile, ready for battle) What are _we_ going to do? And the answer is, not give up. Remember what I told you?

**Meg: ** You _get_ tough. You _get even._

**Veronica: **I know you're not the get even kind, but in this case, we're getting justice, and protecting someone who can't protect themselves.

**Meg: ** Thanks, Veronica. I wouldn't know what to do on my own.

_The girls share a resolute look._

-------------

**(Tuesday, July 19)**

_The next day, Meg leaves her parents house to meet Veronica at Cliff's office. _

**Meg: **I hate acting like everything is normal. It's disgusting. Grace is in the hospital because they're religious freaks. What's wrong with attending church once a week and actually following the Bible instead of perverting it?

**Veronica: **I know. I'm sorry. But we need them not to suspect anything while we gather evidence.

**Meg: **I know. I just need to vent.

**Veronica: **(gamely) I'm your girl. Let me have it.

**Meg: **(smiles slightly) No. That was it.

**Veronica: **(lightly teasing) Color me disappointed.

_They go into Cliff's office, located a few blocks from Mars Investigations. It's in a strip mall, a ground floor space with large windows covered in iron bars. There is a laundry mat next door. _

**Meg: **You're sure we can trust this guy?

**Veronica: **Absolutely.

_Cliff is sitting behind a beat up wooden desk. _

**Veronica: **_Cliff_ McCormack, meet Meg Manning, your new client.

**Cliff: **Does that mean I'm getting paid for this favor?

**Veronica: **_Not really. I was thinking more of a favor for a favor. And besides this case should help wash some of that brimstone off your shoes. _

**Cliff: **I hate kids. Cases with kids are the worst.

**Veronica: **_Only because most of the adults you deal with never grew up and use their kids to hurt each other._

**Cliff: **Touché. So what favor are you going to do for me?

**Veronica: **_That little problem with your ex and your car? Consider it handled. _

**Cliff: **Excellent. Let's get to it ladies. But I'm afraid some money needs to change hands so that you're protected under attorney client privilege.

_Veronica slaps a twenty dollar bill down on the desk._

**Veronica: **_Don't spend it all in one place. _

**Cliff: **Cute.

_He pockets the money and writes out a receipt to Meg and Veronica each for ten dollars. _

**Veronica: **_Now that we're all _privileged_. Let's get this show on the road. _

**Meg: **Thank you for doing this Mr. McCormack.

**Cliff: **Call me Cliff. And you're welcome.

_The girls leave the meeting with Meg's sworn deposition completed and a good idea of what family court and criminal court would need as evidence of neglect and abuse. To start Veronica heads to the hospitals to get the doctor's records for Grace and Meg goes to their family pediatrician to do the same. Grace hadn't been to the doctor in over a year, and her early medical records would show that she was happy and healthy. The change in the last few years would be documented by pictures that Meg was going to sneak out of the family albums. There was a lot to do._

**Meg: **What if this doesn't work Veronica? What if they won't listen to us?

**Veronica: **_Then we try a different way. We play dirty. _

--------------

_Leaving the hospital Veronica checks her voice mail and finds a message from Rogers. He sounds angry but instead of telling her what he found he asks her to come to the station. _

_Sheriff's Station. Veronica enters and greets Inga quickly. Lamb scowls at her. _

**Lamb: **What are you doing here?

**Veronica: **_(smiles sweetly) _Honestly, and really tell me the truth: how much of an ass-kiss would I be if I admit it's to be close to you?

**Lamb: **Get lost Mars, this isn't a playground.

**Veronica: **Seriously. Why do birds suddenly appear every time you're near?

_Lamb scowls at her but goes into his office and closes the door. _

**Veronica: **(singing softly) Just like me, they long to be. Close to _you_.

_The blinds slam shut next and she grins. _

_Rogers enters the squad room and beckons her over abruptly. She goes, frowning now._

**Veronica: **What's wrong? Did you find it?

**Rogers: **Yeah. Call came in September 18. (gritting his teeth together) Two weeks before Marisol disappeared.

**Veronica: **What happened?

**Rogers: **Nothing. There was no official report. Sacks took the call during his lunch. We're always supposed to have at least two staff in the office at any time to handle calls and walk ins, but Lamb took a bunch of the guys out to lunch. Your dad was out that day. Personal reasons.

_Veronica knows that most likely means Leanne had been on a bender and Keith was at home taking care of her, trying to hide her condition from Veronica._

**Veronica: **So the call came in…

**Rogers: **And Sacks was eating lunch. He wrote it on a napkin, but then he spilled his drink and wiped it up with the same napkin. He couldn't read the license plate, and when he did a drive by later he didn't see the vehicle in question so he just let it go.

**Veronica: **(flabbergasted) But once Marisol disappeared…

**Rogers: **(bitter) He covered his ass and didn't say a single word.

**Veronica: **But…you could have talked to the woman who called it in. She might have still had the license plate written down then.

**Rogers: **(jaw clenched) I know.

**Veronica: **So what do you have?

**Rogers: **The woman's name who called it in.

**Veronica: **Well that's a start.

**Rogers: **I already talked to her. She doesn't remember the license plate. Just that it was a white cargo van…

**Veronica: **(under her breath) Which just about screams pedophile.

**Rogers: **…with out of state plates.

**Veronica: **No idea which state?

_Rogers shakes his head. Veronica sighs deeply. _

_They talk some more, before Rogers takes a call and goes off to a domestic disturbance call. Veronica sees Leo sitting at his desk pouring over a report. _

**Veronica: **Hey Leo.

**Leo: **Veronica Mars. Nice to see you.

**Veronica: **You too. How's life treating you?

**Leo: **Besides these maintenance reports, I can't complain.

**Veronica: **Lamb has you reviewing maintenance reports? Why?

**Leo: **For some reason all the street light cameras were down on June 10th and Lamb wants to know why.

**Veronica: **(frowning) June 10th?

**Veronica Voiceover: **The night of the guys' accident all the Neptune traffic cameras were down. That can't be a coincidence.

**Veronica: **(leading) Why would all the cameras be down for maintenance at the same time?

**Leo: **They weren't. They were just down. No images recorded for the whole day.

**Veronica: **(laughing lightly) I bet Lamb is pissed at the lost revenue. Those red light cameras pay for themselves inside a year.

**Leo: **(smiling) Yeah.

**Veronica: **Huh. Maybe you guys have a virus.

**Leo: **A computer virus? You think?

**Veronica: **Yeah, has it happened since?

**Leo: **No, I don't think so.

**Veronica: **Might be worth looking into.

**Leo: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Hey, Leo. The night of the accident, all the guys' blood alcohol levels were tested right? They were all drunk?

**Leo: **More or less. The big guy was smashed, I'm surprised he could walk. And the blonde kid.

**Veronica: **Dick Casablancas?

**Leo: **(amused) Yeah. He's…

**Veronica: **(huge fake smile) Special. In the way that only a mother could love. What about Harry?

**Leo: **The one with the pushy dad?

_She nods._

**Leo: **He was about point 12, I think. Logan and the one who busted out his knee were (makes an iffy face) medium range I guess. Less than .08 closer to point zero four.

**Veronica: **Then they weren't legally drunk.

**Leo: **Actually they were. Anyone under the age of 21 with alcohol in their system is legally drunk.

_Veronica looks stunned. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. I guess. Thanks.

_Veronica smiles then leaves casually. But once she is outside she practically runs to her car. _

_Cut to Veronica knocking impatiently on the Mackenzie's door. Mac opens it. _

**Veronica: **(rushing) Mac, good you're home, I need a favor.

**Mac:** (smiling in amusement, she holds the door open further) Hey Veronica, come on in.

**Veronica:** I need you to find out…

_Veronica breaks off and understanding dawns on her face as she stares at Mac, frozen in the doorway._

**Veronica:** (baldly) It was you.

**Mac:** (curious) What was me?

**Veronica:** (slowly) It was you, it's the only thing that makes sense.

_Mac starts to look uncomfortable._

**Mac:** Maybe you should come in.

_Cut to Mac's bedroom._

**Veronica:** It was you. It was you who messed with the traffic cameras. No one else they know would be good enough. It was you, and that means…Oh God.

_Mac is silent, obviously worried about what will come from Veronica knowing._

**Veronica:** It all makes sense now. Logan promised me he wouldn't drive with a drunk driver. They all were legally drunk when their blood alcohol tests were taken and that was a few hours after the accident. All of them except for….

**Mac:** John.

**Veronica:** I can't believe he asked you to do this Mac. If they find out it was you who erased the camera data, you could be in big trouble.

**Mac:** He didn't ask me.

**Veronica:** You did it on your own? Without knowing who the driver was?

**--Flashback **

_Mac walks rings the bell at the Enbom residence. Mrs. Enbom opens the door, her blond hair in a ponytail, dressed in exercise clothes. She is on the phone but smiles and welcomes Mac inside. She doesn't get off the phone but waves Mac towards a curved staircase indicating John is upstairs. _

_Mac goes up to his room and finds him sitting in his bed his leg propped up on pillows, an assortment of food, drinks, and entertainment options within arms reach. He is still bruised and bandaged, and looks numb. _

_Mac pulls a chair closer to the bed and smiles at him. _

**Mac:** How are you? (upset) Are your pain killers working?

_He stares back at her, but instead of responding to her questions he launches into what happened the night before. _

_Mac is shocked and dismayed as John swears that he wasn't drunk, that he had promised Logan he would drive, because Veronica had made Logan promise. He describes how Chester didn't want anyone to drive his vehicle, but Logan persuaded him. Everything had been fine until they saw the biker on the road ahead of them. Chester wanted to pass so he could moon him, and rolled down his window. _

**Mac:** Then what?

**Enbom:** (emotional) I don't know. It happened so fast. He…I just lost control. Before I knew it we were flipping, over and over again. (he stops to gather himself, when he speaks again his voice is even more ragged) Chester…he went out his window. Harry said…Harry said he looked…(crying) We crushed him as we flipped.

_He buries his head in his hands and his shoulders shake. _

**Enbom:** (broken) I killed my friend and destroyed my whole life. It's all over now.

**Mac:** No. It's not. We won't let that happen.

**--End Flashback **

**Mac:** No. I knew. But it wasn't John who asked me.

**--Flashback**

_Logan, Rams, Dick and Harry crowd into Enbom's room. Enbom tells the guys he told Mac what happened. The guys don't look happy, but don't question his decision. _

_Cut to Logan, Rams, and Dick at the Neptune Grand. They sit nervously on the hotel's white leather couch, not even bothering to turn on the TV or game console. There is a knock on the door. Logan answers it and comes back into the main room with Mac behind him. _

_They ask her if she'll keep their secret and she promises._

**Mac:**What happens next?

**Dick: **Nothing. We keep our mouths shut and the trail goes cold. Nobody saw us, so nobody but us knows who was driving.

**Mac:**You don't know that nobody saw you. A passing car or anyone on the street could identify John.

**Logan:**It was dark, and unless they got a really good look, and can describe him well and identify him in a lineup, it won't hold up in court.

**Mac:**In a line up? This is crazy.

_No one contradicts her and she stands up to leave. Rams picks up the remote and turns on the TV. _

**Rams:**(worried) We may have a problem.

_On TV, the Law and Order detectives watch video from street light cameras to track the movements of their suspect. _

**Dick:**Shit, man.

_Logan looks a Mac, knowing her capabilities with a computer._

**Logan:**Wait. Mac…you could help us.

**Dick:**What if she gets caught?

**Mac:**I won't. I'm good, and I'll be careful.

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica:** Logan asked you? (without heat) He is so dead.

**Mac:** They were protecting Enbom. Just like I was.

**Veronica:** (offhand) Of course they were, he's their friend and Rams said it wasn't the driver's fault.

**Mac:** What?

**Veronica:** Harry said that someone grabbed the wheel and jerked it. That's what caused the crash.

**Mac:** John never said. He just said it was his fault. I didn't want him to pay for a stupid mistake for the rest of his life.

**Veronica:** I know. But Mac…

**Mac:** (unapologetic) What would you have done if it was Logan?

**Veronica:** I don't know. (long pause) Anything.

**Mac:** (understanding) Yeah.

**Veronica:** Are you sure they can't trace it back to you?

**Mac:** Yeah, I'm sure.

**Veronica:** And the only data you erased was from that night?

**Mac:** That whole day actually.

**Veronica:** You need to get back in and corrupt some other days' data. Before and after the crash. One day, that day reeks of conspiracy. It needs to look like a random hack or virus. Can you do that?

**Mac:** Of course.

_Mac moves immediately to her computer. _

**Veronica:** Get in again, and leave a trace from an IP from somewhere in Asia. Make sure it doesn't come from here, or only benefit the guys.

**Mac:** I should have thought of that.

_She works furiously for a minute then turns to face Veronica again._

**Mac:** I can make it look like they got hacked and have a virus, corrupt random sectors of data, not complete days before the accident and then advance it to longer and longer periods of time as the virus works in the system.

**Veronica:** Good. That's good.

_Some time later. Veronica is sitting on Mac's bed. Mac turns away from her computer. _

**Mac:** What are you going to do now? I assume you're not going to turn him in after helping me hide the hidden evidence.

**Veronica: **I'm not going to do anything. If they all say it wasn't his fault then it wasn't. And you're right, Enbom's a good guy. I don't want him to go to jail.

**Mac:** Weevil isn't going to accept it if no one is punished. Felix…

**Veronica: **…is like a brother to him. I know. But there is another option. Chester was the one who caused the crash. And he's the only one who won't suffer if he's blamed.

**Mac:** How do you know it was Chester?

**Veronica: **Cause if it was Harry his dad wouldn't be pushing him to make a deal with the DA. It wasn't Logan, he was in the back. If it was Dick, I think Harry would have said so. That leaves Rams and Enbom. Rams would have said if it was him. That leaves Chester. Besides, Chester never liked anyone driving his car, if someone was, you can bet he was in the front seat.

**--Flashback **

_Chester unbuckles his seatbelt to get ready to moon Felix. He shifts around standing on the front passenger seat but loses his balance and as he falls he grabs the wheel to catch himself. The force of his weight pulls the wheel from Enbom's hands. The Suburban turns too fast and the high profile vehicle rolls. _

**--End Flashback**

_------------_

_Veronica drives home, and hearing all the radio stations talking about Aaron, Lynn, and Logan, she makes a quick decision. _

_Entering the house she finds Keith and Alicia talking softly on the couch. They appear to be in good moods. _

**Veronica: **You two look happy.

**Alicia: **Your father got a clean bill of health today.

**Keith: **I'm back baby!

**Veronica: **Yikes, I guess the criminal element of Neptune had better be ready.

**Alicia: **He's not going back to work just yet.

**Keith: **He's not?

**Alicia: **He's not. The doctor's suggested another week of rest, and avoiding any extreme physical activity…

**Veronica: **..like subduing bail jumpers…

**Alicia: **…exactly, for another two weeks.

**Keith: **I feel fantastic. And it's time to get back to work.

**Veronica: **You need to wait until your doctor's tell you you're fantastic. Feelings are nothing to base your health on.

**Keith: **(acting confused) But I feel healthy.

**Veronica: **I bet I can change that by fixing dinner, but not tonight.

**Alicia: **You're doing much better now Veronica. I'm sure you'd be just fine.

**Keith: **Why not tonight?

**Veronica: **If I made meatloaf…

**Alicia: **Hmm. (grimace)

**Keith: **(repeating, knowing he won't like the answer) Why not tonight?

**Veronica: **I'm going to LA.

**Alicia: **To see Logan?

**Keith: **No, you're not.

**Veronica: **Dad. He shouldn't have to face this alone.

**Keith: **Lynn is with him.

**Veronica: **Dad.

**Alicia: **I'll leave you two to discuss this.

_She stands up and smiles at Veronica. _

**Alicia: **Tell Logan and Lynn hi for me.

_Keith looks affronted. Alicia leaves the room._

**Keith: **(prohibitive) Veronica…

**Veronica: **Dad. (cajoling) It'll be fine. Besides Logan and I need to practice our dance.

**Keith: **Your dance?

**Veronica: **Yep.

**Keith: **(confused) For the TV show?

**Veronica: **Nope, for Big Dick Casablancas' wedding.

**Keith: **(shaking his head) I don't care. You're not going.

**Veronica: **Dad. I want to go see Logan.

_Keith is unmoved._

**Veronica: **You need to look at this differently. Instead of seeing your daughter spending the night with her boyfriend, imagine if I was single. I could have a different date each night. You'd have to do your scary dad talk over and over again. Think of all the time and annoyance _and_ background checks I'm saving you.

**Keith: **(amused despite himself) By dating an emancipated rich boy who's never been told no in his life?

**Veronica: **(serious) By dating a guy that I love, that loves me. By picking one of the good ones instead of a stream of losers.

**Keith: **So Logan's one of the good ones?

**Veronica: **Most definitely.

_Keith doesn't look happy about it, but doesn't order Veronica to stay home. She leaves to go pack a bag._

_From inside the house somewhere._

**Alicia: **Softie.

**Keith: **Like you were any help (imitating Alicia) "tell Logan hi for me."

_Alicia tries to stifle her laugh._

--AN

V might have been a little OOC in the scene after watching the video. But I like it.

Someone asked in a review how long until Veronica solves the Marisol Reyes disappearance. And I can't really answer. We get one answer (the darkest part of the answer I think) on July 26 in the story and I'm writing July 16/17/18 or so in Ch 5. So probably another 2 chapters. Then on Aug 10 we learn more, and finally on Sept 15 we get the end conclusion of the mystery. I don't have a set idea of what goes into each chapter, it depends on how much is going on in the days the chapter encompasses.

There is also a question about Meg and Lizzy being abused like Grace. And my answer is no. Meg isn't abused; she is just very monitored and controlled. You could argue that the exorcism was an abuse of Lizzy, but for me neither have been beaten, starved, locked in a closet, or denied any good thing in life. I explained this by saying the Mannings became more extreme sometime after Meg and Lizzy were already in school. They grew more fanatic as the years progressed until they hit this point where they were locking Grace in and not feeding her more days than not.

Another thing, because V was a detective on the show, I just accept it as her nature, but I'm writing this story as her really settling into that. Before she was doing it for a friend, or for herself or for cash, but now she's accepting that she likes it an it feeds a part of her, while Logan and Keith more wanted/expected her to let it go now that "the mystery" is solved. For Wallace he's only known her in detective mode so he sees it as natural. I'm not sure how to show that tension in the story, I've kinda been skating around it so far with comments about Logan and Keith not being happy with her current investigation. I'll have to think about it some more.

I realize now I made a mistake. In STH I had Logan watch the tapes on his laptop, which would mean he converted the video to digital. I'll go back and fix it, but for what I want the tapes are just tapes and have not been digitized. Why that's important, I don't know.

And thanks for everyone for voting in the Meg-needs-a-man poll. I have a pretty good idea of the basics for the guy now, but until I introduce him, it will be a work in progress. Until then, there is Dom. Who I really like for some reason, despite the fact that in my head he's started to look like...ooh, brain fart....that American idol guy....ah, Adam Lambert. Without the guy liner. I'm not sure why.

OK, enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing. More to come.

**Words 12,294**

25


	6. Ch 6 Across the Divide

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** The kids are settling into a summer of hot weather and hot tempers. LoVe are healing their wounds. The Mars and Kanes are getting divorced. Duncan left town for a summer internship. Lynn is about to premier on Dancing with the Stars, Big Dick proposed to Kendall and Jake has had Weidman watching V and Shiloh, and threatens the Echolls. Aaron is confirmed at Lilly's killer, and Veronica confesses the secret of Judge Thorpe to Logan. Forth of July brought happiness and a beatdown for the Didden brothers. Veronica ramps up her investigation into the Reyes disappearance and is feeling very protective of Shi and Daryl. Logan moves into his new house. She's also asking questions about the car accident that killed Chester and left Felix in a coma. Shiloh is back with Jake and Leanne but Veronica still gets to see her. The 09er boys burn the community pool. Logan and Veronica fight about his involvement in the pool incident. Meg's parents go out of town leaving a sick Grace with Meg and Lizzy. Several 09er cars are firebombed at a party. When Grace worsens Meg takes her to the hospital where she is diagnosed with kidney failure and vitamin D deficiency. Veronica finds out Grace's condition is due to malnourishment and she and Meg devise a plan to get enough evidence to force CPS to take action. Logan told V about the sex tapes and his lie. She punishes him by keeping her distance, then they make up. Aaron is charged with Lilly's murder after Abel's conviction is vacated.

I made a **change to the last chapter**…nothing substantial, but I had written the scene with V and Rogers at the station in an email when it came to me at work…and forgot so I rewrote it in the actual story doc—the first one was better so I combined the two….

Chapter 6: Across the Divide

**(Tuesday, July 19 cont.)**

_In LA, Logan opens the door to Lynn's high rise condo to Veronica with a smile. He lets her in and after stealing a kiss and letting Lynn say hi, the two teens find themselves temporarily alone on the patio before a panoramic view of LA and the Pacific Ocean._

**Veronica: **I think I prefer the view from your place.

_Logan smiles in acknowledgement, but turns to her, his face serious. _

**Logan: **Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you here? I thought you had stuff you had to do in Neptune.

_She smiles carefully, her semi opaque mask a clear hint that she was not telling Logan something._

**Veronica: **Well, (nose squish) moppet, I found myself with some free time. (bland smile) I cleared a case.

**Logan: **(frowning) The little girl?

**Veronica: **No. Just a little something else I was working on.

_She smiles more fully now, seeing his discomfort. Winking at him quickly, she taps him on the nose with her index finger and heads back inside. _

**Veronica: **I'll tell you later. (to Lynn who is inside sorting through a pile of scripts on the built in desk) I love The Closer, if you get a chance at that show, I think you should take it.

_Veronica and Lynn quickly fall into conversation about the show and how they make the characters complicated and realistic. Lynn peers down at the script and makes a note on it. Another knock on the door halts the conversation, and __Tom Barger, Lynn's agent, enters the room. Veronica smiles at him, tilting her head to the side, looking young, vacant, and mildly bored. _

**Logan: **Tom you remember my girlfriend Veronica, don't you?

_Tom looks briefly uncomfortable then recovers and shakes Veronica's hand. _

**Tom Barger: **Yes, of course.

----------------

_The show goes by easily, Veronica and Logan holding hands out of sight of the studio cameras, and there is no mention of Aaron throughout. Lynn's score of 25 plus the audience's vote for the Jive keep her in the competition another week. _

-----------------

_Hotel room. Logan and Veronica enter._

**Veronica: **We could have stayed at your mom's Logan.

**Logan: **I thought we might need to talk.

**Veronica: **(brightly) You do? (questioning, eyes narrowed) Was that before or after the panicked phone call you got from Dick tonight?

**Logan: **Both.

_A short silence fills the room as she waits for him to explain, and he waits for her to yell at him. When neither of them speaks for a full minute, Veronica slips her feet out of her high heeled shoes, and flops down on the loveseat in the large room's seating area. Logan approaches slowly. _

**Veronica: **How did Dick know I knew anyway?

**Logan: **Mac.

_Veronica frowns. _

**Logan: **Beaver asked Mac to teach him HTML, she's been over there the last few nights.

_Veronica looks uncomfortable with that information. _

**Logan: **So...

**Veronica: **Yeah. I know. I know John was driving. I know you probably asked him to drive or he offered so you wouldn't have to.

**Logan: **(guilt ridden) Yeah.

**Veronica: **So John was driving, but Chester caused the accident.

**Logan: **(surprised, sitting down) How do you know that?

_She tells him the information each guy gave her and how she put it together. Logan looks nervous. _

**Veronica: **What now?

**Logan: **You tell me.

**Veronica: **(exasperated) I'm not going to rat you out Logan. But like I've been saying for weeks, this isn't going away. You guys need to say something, give people some other thing to think besides a bunch of rich spoiled kids got away with driving drunk.

**Logan: **I know. I have a plan, but I need to talk to Rams.

_She studies his face, both of them looking worried. _

**Veronica: **Rams. (pause) Because he was closest to Chester. (slowly) You're going to say Chester was driving.

**Logan: **I don't think we have another choice. We're not going to give them Enbom.

_Veronica nods slowly, then moves to be sitting closer to him. She cups one soft hand around his cheek. _

**Veronica: **(quietly) I'm sorry about your friend.

**Logan: **I'm sorry about Felix too. He wasn't that bad.

**Veronica: **OK. (one eye brow arched) But did you have to involve Mac?

**Logan: **She involved herself. Who am I to stop an independent woman from doing what she wants?

**Veronica: **I have a feeling those words will come back to bit you in the ass.

_She smiles briefly, then angles her mouth up to meet his. _

--------------

_**(Wednesday, July 20)**_

_Scene opens in Lynn's dance studio. Logan and Veronica enter as Louis lectures Lynn._

**Louis: **No. The Paso Doble is dramatic.

_He stomps his heels down and straightens his body in a rolling wave ending rigid and at perfect posture with his arms out in a graceful sweep that somehow wasn't at all effeminate. _

**Louis: **Your movements must be sharp, tight, controlled. This isn't about grace, it's about power. Passion.

_Lynn nods, but looks tired and flushed. _

**Louis: **Let's take a break.

_Lynn looks relieved, but as Louis' hard eyes land on Logan, Logan looks the opposite. _

**Louis: **How about we see what Logan and Veronica have come up with for their dance? I did promise to help after all.

_Veronica grins, as always completely amused by Logan having to do a dance. _

**Veronica: **Come on Johnny, we're up.

**Logan: **Why don't you go back to your playpen, Baby.

_Veronica play pouts at Logan, holding up her arms in a dance hold and spinning herself around. Logan rolls his eyes, but they are shining with amusement as she suddenly resembles the Veronica of the past, the one that sang and danced around the Kane house with Lilly. _

_Lynn smiles happily as they run through their dance, forgetting their steps only a few times. Logan kisses Veronica's hand with flourish then stops. _

_Lynn claps and gushes over how nice they look together, but Louis is frowning. _

**Louis: **Not bad. But it needs work. And what was that at the end?

**Logan: **(deadpan) That was the end.

**Louis: **No, there's a whole other section of the dance.

_Veronica laughs, then covers with a cough as Logan glares at her. _

**Logan: **There is no stage to jump off of and...

_He trails off shaking his head and making a hand gesture that clearly says "no, just no."_

**Louis: **(completely serious) I think people are going to be disappointed if you just end there.

_He circles around Logan, stopping behind him to smile conspiratorially at Veronica and Lynn. _

**Louis: **Don't worry, I'm sure we can come up with an ending that will work. (circling back in front of Logan, his expression serious again) Do you want to do the lift?

_Logan looks blank, so Veronica answers. _

**Veronica: **No. This is about Logan, not me, and I'm not really one to show my ass off at a wedding.

_Logan smiles, looking at Veronica suggestively. _

**Logan: **If I have to do this...

**Veronica: **(pointedly) _You_ lost the bet. I'm just being a nice girlfriend to try to help you out.

_Logan continues to give her one of his intense dark looks, making her mouth dry and her blood rush. She breaks his stare and walks across to get her bottle of water. Sitting down next to Lynn she crosses her legs and looks at the two men, obviously done with dancing for the time being. _

_Cut to Louis and Logan, working on the steps that Johnny did as he danced his way up and down the aisle. In the end they decide on how to adapt the end of the dance, and Veronica stands back up again to dance it the whole way through with Logan, laughing as he does the new steps, awkwardly. _

**Veronica: **Oh, come on, Logan. God wouldn't have given you maracas if He didn't want you to shake 'em.

_Logan looks at her dryly but finishes the new series. Louis makes a few adjustments and they start again from the beginning. _

_---------------_

_Driving back to Neptune, Veronica smiles as her phone rings, but as she sees the name on the display her eyes go to her rear view mirror where Logan is visible driving behind her in the Audi. The display shows Weevil's name as eh picks it up. _

**Veronica: **Weevil, I can't say I was expecting to hear from you. Unless you're in jail again.

**Weevil: **That would be ironic. Me in jail, while your pals, the real criminals, walk around free.

**Veronica: **Aw don't get your panties in a bunch, you're a real criminal too. And as I recall, I've gotten _you_ out of jail several times already.

**Weevil: **I'm not in jail. I have information for you.

**Veronica: **I'm pretty sure I'm well aware of your opinion of me and Logan by now -

**Weevil: **(interrupting) Information about Marisol Reyes.

**Veronica: **(deadly serious) What information?

**Weevil: **You were looking for her dad? I know where he is.

----------------

_Neptune, Chester's house. Logan, Rams, Harry and Dick stand awkwardly in the drive way. Finally Rams walks to the door and rings the bell. A maid lets them inside. _

**Rams: **We're here to see Dana.

_The maid nods and escorts the guys to the family room before disappearing into the house. Logan wanders over to the large bookcase and picks up a picture of Chester, a girl who looks a lot like him and their parents. They are standing in front of the Taj Mahal. _

_Dana French enters the room, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She is dressed in a comfortable exercise pant and a t-shirt. Her face is pale, with a band of freckles over her nose and cheeks. She is a few years older than the guys. _

_She steps easily into Rams' open arms for a hug then turns to the other guys with a wan smile. _

**Dana: **I haven't seen you guys at the club this summer.

**Rams: **No. We've been trying to lay low.

**Dana: **Is that what burning down the community center was? _Lying low_?

**Dick: **We burned the pool, not the building.

**Dana: **Good distinction.

_Her eyes focus on Harry. _

**Dana: **You're all recovered now? From the accident and the beach?

_Harry nods. _

**Harry: **Hank's home from the hospital now too.

**Dana: **(sighs) I'm glad to hear it. I can't believe he's old enough to drive now. (she playfully socks Rams in the shoulder) I still think of you as the brats that stole and froze my panties.

_The guys all smile at the memory, then their grins fade. _

_Dana walks over to sit on the couch, curling her feet under her._

**Dana: **I know you didn't all come over just to say hi, so why don't you tell me why you are here.

**Rams: **It's about that night. The accident.

_She nods, waiting expectantly as the story spills out. They tell her everything, except who was driving. Her eyes fill with tears, but she sweeps them away. _

**Dana: **I'm glad that his last moments were happy at least.

_It was no secret that the Frenchs made their children's lives miserable with their demands and expectations. Dana had been able to shake off their ideas for who she should be and gone her own way, living her life the way she wanted to while managing to ease back into the shell they made for her for holidays and family occasions. _

**Logan: **We need to ask you for something. We need you to stand with us on this.

**Dana: **(matter of fact) You want to blame the crash on Chester.

_Rams looks down, not comfortable asking this of her. _

**Dana: **Yeah. OK.

**Harry: **Really?

**Dana: **Yeah. I trust that you're telling me the truth. Chester caused the crash. (standing up) Besides, he's dead. They can't put him on trial or in jail and he wouldn't want one of you to be either. I'll tell the cops and the reporters and anyone else who asks that I believe it was Chester driving. That he would never let anyone else drive his precious truck.

_She smiles, but it twists into a grimace. _

**Rams: **Thanks Dana.

**Dana: **No problem. Don't be a stranger, OK? It's lonely here now. (growing bitterness) Mom is organizing a mothers against drunk drivers fundraiser, and Dad's busy trying to figure out how to spin his loss into political gains.

**Rams: **I won't.

---------------

_Early evening. Logan opens his door to find Veronica standing there with Shiloh. _

**Logan: **You can just use your key you know.

_He takes in her tense face and full arms. She is holding her messenger bag, a diaper bag and Shiloh, who is asleep in her car seat. Logan steps aside to let them in, taking the heavy car seat from her as she passes. _

_Cut to the living room, Shiloh is still asleep in her carrier, setting on the coffee table. Logan and Veronica are sitting on the couch in front of her, looking at her soft round cheeks. _

**Veronica: **When I went to drop her off, only my Mom was there. No nanny and she spelled like she bathed in gin. I couldn't leave Shi there with her.

_Logan nods. _

**Logan: **What are you going to do?

**Veronica: **I don't know. (hard smile) I left a message for Jake to meet me at her condo. I said it was important.

**Logan: **He doesn't know she's drinking?

**Veronica: **I don't know. But maybe now he'll find out.

----------------

_Cut to later, Veronica carries a now awake Shiloh out to her car and holds her waiting as Logan presses the car seat back into its secure base. He takes the baby from her and settles her into the seat, strapping her in. Shiloh begins babbling in her baby nonsense language with a few occasional real words thrown in. They both smile as they walk around to the driver's side of the Mini. _

**Logan: **Can you hang out tomorrow? I thought we could surf together, there's going to be a good swell.

**Veronica: **(evasive) What time? I have something I need to do in the afternoon.

**Logan: **All day, there's a tropical storm to the north of us.

**Veronica: **(relaxing and smiling) How about the morning?

_Logan narrows his eyes at her, putting his hand against her car door, holding it closed. _

**Logan: **What are you doing in the afternoon?

**Veronica: **Oh, uh...

**Logan: **(sternly) Veronica.

_She smiles at him, but he is not distracted and looks unhappy. She drops her act and looks back up at him, chin tilted out in stubbornness, mouth set. _

--------------

**(Thursday, July 21)**

_Scene opens on a black and white picture of a chubby cheeked baby in a plain black frame. The camera pans back to reveal the wall is covered in other baby pictures in matching frames. A male doctor dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and matching monochromatic tie with a white doctor's jacket over it is sitting behind a large cherry wood desk that gleams with polish and shine. _

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **Mr. and Mrs. Manning, perhaps you can tell me why you wish to conceive again. (looking at a form in an open file on his desk) I see here that you already have three children (reads down the form), unless you wish to have a boy. I see that your children are all daughters.

_Meg's parents are visiting a fertility clinic._

**Mary Manning:** Thank you for seeing us.

**Peter Manning:** You were recommended by _Reverend David_ _Warden._

_He says the Reverend's name as if it were holy, in a low worshipful tone. _

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **(sitting back in his chair, no longer looking at their file) The Reverend is a good man. A very good man.

**Peter Manning:** He is the redeemer.

**Mary Manning:** He is an angel sent to earth to show the faithful the true path to God.

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **What can I do for you?

**Samuel Manning:** Our youngest child, Grace, is not strong Dr. Behr. Of our three children only Grace is pure, she has been shielded from the sin of the world for her whole life.

**Mary Manning:** We followed the Reverend's guidance completely in her upbringing. She is so lovely; she shines with God's light.

**Peter Manning:** Grace is currently in the hospital diagnosed with kidney failure.

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **What hospital? Neptune Memorial? (Peter Manning nods) Secularist nightmare. Did you know they perform abortions there? (shakes his head) I assume you got a second opinion.

**Peter Manning:** Of course. The good Reverend recommended a friend of his. He has been a rock of support during these difficult times.

**Mary Manning:** (teary) It's true, our Grace has kidney failure. None of our family is a match for her.

_The doctor's eyes narrow as he reasons out why they are there. _

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **You need a donor for daughter. You're here to conceive a child that can be that donor.

**Peter Manning:** Yes.

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **There are many factors to consider. We'll need a specific genetic mix to match your daughter. We'll have to start you on fertility drugs immediately to harvest your eggs.

**Mary Manning:** We'll do whatever is needed to save our child.

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **(nods) Let me tell you a bit about is the technique in which egg cells are fertilized by sperm in a lab. The fertilized egg is then transferred into the uterus. To improve the odds, more than one fertilized egg is transferred at one time, which means you have a good chance of having a multiple birth. (pauses) Mrs. Manning, I assume since you have three children that there are no other considerations, other than you age.

_He continues even though Mary Manning looks down and shutters in a breath. _

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **Egg quality is the primary barrier to pregnancy in older women. The live birthrate for IVF using a woman's own eggs is16% at age 40, 9% at 42, 5% at 43, 2% thereafter. And retrieval of those eggs from hyperstimulated ovaries is a challenge in itself.

**Peter Manning:** After giving birth to Grace, Mary had some complications due to bleeding. We were told she would not be able to safely bear another child.

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **(nodding gravely) I'll have to examine her in order to see if the doctors were correct or just cautious.

----------

_Cut to the Neptune County administration building. A few sheriffs' vehicles are visible parked on the street as visitors and staff stream in and out of the main entrance. Logan, Dick, Harry, Rams and several more suited men and women, their parents and lawyers, including a lawyer for Enbom, gather at the bottom of the steps. Once they are all assembled they enter the building are ride up the elevator up to the District Attorney's offices. _

_They are met at the elevator by ADA __Dumanis (last scene Ch 41 of STH, Going Under, informing Logan that the videos he had discovered of Aaron in the pool house were missing). She leads them into the large conference room where DA Collins is already seated and waiting. _

_As they all take their seats, the DA speaks. _

**DA Collins: **I assume that you are not wasting my time, and are in fact, here to make a deal.

_Rams looks conflicted and Logan stares straight ahead as Harry's father relates the story to the DA, that Chester was driving that night and had caused the accident that took his own life. The DA looks at each boy in turn after the story concludes. _

**DA Collins: **Is that true? Chester French was the driver?

_He stares at each boy again, noting their behavior, looking for clues to whether they are lying or not. _

**Logan: **Yes.

**Dick: **You wanted to know who was driving, now you do.

**Rams: **Yes. It was Chester.

**Harry:** Chester was driving. He wasn't supposed to, we had a designated driver, but he refused to let anyone else drive his truck.

**DA Collins: **If that is true, why didn't you come forward earlier?

**Rams: **Chester was our friend. My best friend. We didn't want him to be remembered for this. He...he didn't get along with his parents much of the time, but he wanted to make them proud. I convinced the guys to keep quiet to try to give him that.

**DA Collins: **Then what changed?

**Rams: **Things have gotten out of control. Harry and Hank. Our cars, who knows what's next. We just want it to be over.

_Still unsure the DA's eyes lock with ADA Dumanis to see if she is buying their story. _

**ADA Dumanis: **I want to question each of you separately. We already received an affidavit statement from John Enbom about his account of the night. If all of you hold up under scrutiny we'll move forward with the previous offer. Each of you will plead guilty to underage drinking, and do 20 hours of community service and pay a fine of $1500.

_The guys relax and breathe a sign of relief. _

_Logan checks his watch nervously and is the first to volunteer to go back to be questioned. _

_Exiting a smaller interview room, Logan slides his mask into place. He grins at his friends, giving them a very effeminate finger wave._

**Logan:** Boy, confession _is_ good for the soul. I feel so much happier with myself now. Light. As if all my burdens have been lifted. (facetiously) You know, I think I'll go to Disneyland. It is the happiest place on earth.

_Dick grins back at him, and Rams and Harry laugh. Logan nods and then quickly walks to the elevators. _

_ADA __Dumanis __turns to DA Collins. _

**ADA ****Dumanis: **He's going to be difficult during Aaron Echolls' trial. We're going to have to work with him a lot to keep him under control.

**DA ****Collins: **Don't worry about it. He'll come through. In fact, I'm betting that Logan Echolls will be our star witness.

_ADA Dumanis looks doubtful._

---------------

_Cut to a dirt driveway. An older, weather beaten house with pretty flowers growing in a raised bed is visible behind Logan's bright yellow Xterra. The passenger door of the Xterra opens and Veronica climbs out into the bright summer sun, rolling her eyes. _

**Logan: **...and stay where I can see you.

**Veronica: **(annoyed) Enough Logan. You sound like my dad.

**Logan: **(ponderous but still with an edge of anger) I should ask him. Ask him what he would say to you in a situation like this. Or this exact situation.

_Veronica glares into the vehicle and slams the door. _

_Straightening her shoulders and molding her face into a friendly expression, she takes a few steps towards the front sidewalk, but stops as a Hispanic man with warm brown skin comes out of the shed at the back of the house. He looks that the shiny vehicle curiously then comes towards the fence separating the driveway from his backyard. _

**Juan Ayala:** (friendly, lightly accented English) Are you kids lost? If you turn back and take the first right then go for another 8 miles, you'll be back at the freeway.

**Veronica:** No, we're not lost. Is your name Juan Ayala?

**Juan Ayala:** (less friendly) Are you a bill collector? They must have hired you right out of school.

**Veronica:** No, not a bill collector either.

**Juan Ayala:** (frowning, serious) Then who are you?

**Veronica:** My name is Veronica Mars. Sophia Reyes is my friend.

**Juan Ayala:** Mars. And you're friends with Sophia? You're here about Marisol. (voice filled with emotion) Did they find her body?

**Veronica:** No. There hasn't been any new information. That's why I'm here. To see if we can finally find out what happened to your daughter.

**Juan Ayala:** Leave it alone.

**Veronica:** Is that what you did? Just left it alone? Walked away and started a new life? I know you remarried.

_A woman comes out of the house through a creaky screen door. She smiles at her husband quizzically, looking curiously at Veronica. Juan waves at her and smiles. She continues to the back of the house to a garden patch, rubbing her obviously pregnant belly as she goes. _

**Veronica:** You're about to have a new family. Was it so easy to forget Marisol?

**Juan Ayala:** I never forget her. Never. I miss my niña every day. Every second.

**Veronica:** Then help me find out what happened to her.

_He regards her seriously then sighs and comes through the gate in the fence. Logan climbs out of Xterra and leans on the front bumper, looking casual with one knee bent in a relaxed lean but his hard gaze rakes over Juan, stopping the man in his tracks. _

**Juan Ayala:** Who's he?

**Veronica:** Ignore him.

**Juan Ayala:** (a hint of humor colors his tone) That's gonna be hard to do with him trying to burn me alive with his eyes.

**Veronica:** (smiling valiantly though obviously annoyed) Please. Ignore him. He's not going to do anything.

**Juan Ayala:** It's good that you have someone to look after you.

**Veronica:** I don't need -

**Juan Ayala:** (interrupting) Marisol didn't. I tried, but her mother and I just couldn't get along. I thought it was best if I stayed away most of the time.

**Veronica:** Anna is a drug addict, you thought Marisol was better off with her? What were you, part of the cartels?

**Juan Ayala:** No. And Anna wasn't...she was better then. She used, but she was a good mother. When I came around, we would fight, and she would get high even more. I thought it was better.

**Veronica:** What aren't you telling me?

**Juan Ayala:** I had problems of my own. I had a gambling problem. I'm an alcoholic. I borrowed money from the Fitzpatricks. I had to pay them off somehow. I stole a car. And I got caught. I did 6 months in County.

**--Flashback**

_Seven Rivers Casino. Juan is at a table with a large stack of chips before him, playing blackjack. Slowly he loses more as he drinks more. Behind the pit boss Leonard Lobo, the CEO of the tribal casino, shakes his head. Juan is cut off. _

_Cut to the River Stix. Juan is noticeably nervous as he enters the bar. Inside he speaks to Liam and Liam smiles a sharklike grin, agreeing to loan Juan $5000. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica:** That was over a year before Marisol disappeared.

**Juan Ayala:** I was getting my life together. I had a job. No more gambling or drinking. I was going straight. I swear. Then Marisol disappeared. I should have been there. I should have taken her from Anna. Ay dios mio, Anna might not have even known or cared that Mari was gone.

**Veronica:** Where were you that day?

**Juan Ayala:** At work.

_Veronica nods. It had been in the file and triple confirmed with his boss at the time. _

**Veronica:** Was there anyone that had it in for you? That could have targeted Marisol to get at you?

**Juan Ayala:** No. I told you, I was clean by then. (he takes a few deep breaths) I don't want to go through this again. You can't imagine what it feels like to lose a child. (calming) Marisol deserved better than she got. Better than Anna and me. I have to believe that she's with God now, that she's OK.

_He turns to walk away, but pauses. _

**Juan Ayala:** My Marisol, she deserves a proper funeral. If you have more questions, call me. You don't have to come all the way out here. I'll do whatever I can. I just ask you one thing. If you find the monster who took my baby, you let me know. You give me a head start on the cops.

_Veronica looks at his face, filled with obvious genuine emotion. His eyes meet hers, hiding nothing, then he looks up at Logan and nods at him respectfully. _

--------------

_Fennel home. Veronica and Wallace enter the living room joking with each other and find Alicia and Keith sitting on the couch watching the local news. _

**Veronica: **(offended tone) So you're saying that I can't enjoy Dave Chappelle jokes 'cause I'm white?

**Wallace: **(playful) You're not just white Veronica. You're _super_ white. Blonde, blue eyes, can put on a cheerleader act in a heartbeat. You're white white. And I didn't say you couldn't enjoy them, I just said you couldn't really understand them.

**Veronica: **Because I'm white.

**Wallace: **Well, yeah.

**Veronica: **That's just racist.

**Wallace: **Whatever you say blondie. You try being black for a day and you'd understand.

**Veronica: **Fine. You try being a girl for a day, and it's a deal. I'll be all discriminated against and oppressed by the po-pos, and you deal with perverts staring at your body. And those are the nice ones. The others try to touch you.

**Wallace: **Ah, hell no. You win.

**Veronica: **Excellent.

_Veronica sits down on the couch taking the last open seat, Wallace looks at her balefully. _

**Wallace: **And the black man has to sit on the floor. Damn, man.

_Veronica grins. _

**Alicia: **Language Wallace.

**Wallace: **Sorry mom.

_The news returns from a commercial. _

**Anchor person: **Tonight's big story is the conclusion of the car accident that has torn this county apart. Today the DA announced that their investigation has finally concluded. Chester French, son of County Chairman French, was driving his vehicle the night of June 9th. Despite the fact that he was only 18 years old, he had been drinking that night before getting behind the wheel. He died from injuries sustained in the crash, and all four passengers of his vehicle were treated for minor injuries and released in the hours following the incident. Another local teen was also hurt when his motorcycle was overtaken by the larger out of control vehicle driven by the drunk teenage boy. Felix Toombs remains in the hospital in a coma. Doctors don't hold out much hope for his recovery.

_They cut to video of Dana French saying that she is sorry for what her brother did, but that he paid the ultimate price for his mistake. She wishes the __Toombs_ _family well and asks to be left alone. Mr. French also appears looking stoic for the cameras and declaring that he will dedicate himself to ending the epidemic of teenage drinking. _

**Anchor person #2: **Such a tragic story. In other news, the Del Dios County Community Center has received a large donation from an anonymous donor. The donor only said that the funds must be used for children's programs.

**Anchor person: **Charity must be in the air. Another large donation was made to the County Fire Authority this week. Fire Chief Bill Lucia said that the funds were very welcome and will serve to purchase a new fire truck as well as fund fire safety presentations to local elementary schools this fall.

-------------

_Later that night Keith enters Veronica's room._

**Keith: **So Chester was driving that night?

**Veronica: **I guess.

**Keith: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **What?

**Keith: **There is no way those boys went through all that when it was their dead friend who was driving.

**Veronica: **Dad. The person who caused the crash is being blamed for the crash. It might not be the truth with a capital T but it is the truth.

**Keith: **Tell Logan I expect to see him here this Sunday. I think we need to have a conversation.

**Veronica: **For Sunday interrogation and dinner? (makes an awe shucks face) I bet he'll be heartbroken but, he can't come. He and the guys are going to Hawaii for a weeklong surf trip. They leave Saturday.

_Keith stares back at Veronica who smiles and kisses him on the cheek. _

**Veronica: **Night Dad. Turn off the light, will ya?

-----------------

_In the dark, Veronica answers her phone as it rings, the light from the phone briefly illuminating her face. _

**Veronica: **Hey you.

**Logan: **Hey yourself.

**Veronica: **Did you see the news?

**Logan: **Yeah. Dana really sold it for us. But Chester's dad, man, what a fuck. He's already trying to spin this to his advantage.

**Veronica: **And his mom. She was all talk about her stupid MADD rally.

**Logan: **You know, this is all over now. Just say the word and we go after Lamb. I'm sick of seeing his smug face.

-------------------

**(Friday July 22)**

_Veronica and Logan meet at the dance studio early that morning to get in a few last hours of practice before the big performance. Big Dick is getting married in a sunset ceremony at the Yacht Club that night. _

**Dance teacher Jenna: **Stop. You're tying too hard Logan. Relax. Feel the music and let go. Don't think about the steps.

_Veronica steps up close to him putting her hand over his heart. _

**Veronica: **(completely serious) It's not on the one, it's not the mambo. It's a feeling; a heartbeat.

**Logan: **You're loving this.

**Veronica: **(grins) I am.

**Logan: **No, I mean you're really loving this. Too much. Why?

**Veronica: **Dick sent me a picture of your wardrobe last night. It makes me happy. Very, very happy.

_He tries to tickle her in retaliation but she skips out of reach._

**Logan: **You know last year when I was telling everyone what bitch you were? I think I was onto something.

**Veronica: **You love me. Bitchyness and all.

**Logan: **I'm doomed.

**Veronica: **Stop stalling. Dance. And remember I'm going to be doing everything you are – only backwards and in high heels.

**Logan: **(deadpan) OK Ginger. (they begin the routine again) You know Dancing is the world's favorite metaphor.

**Veronica: **I did not know that.

**Logan: **George Bernard Shaw said it best. Dancing is the vertical expression of a horizontal desire legalized by music.

**Veronica: **Well then. (smiles suggestively) Let's dance.

_This time they get through the whole performance with ease, bantering with each other throughout. _

_-----------_

_Neptune Yacht Club. On the large rooftop deck Kendall walks down the isle to meet Big Dick Casablancas. At his side are his two sons, she has no bridesmaids. The priest quickly goes through the vows and the couple says I do. Beaver looks unhappy but Dick is ready to party. As the newlyweds break the kiss Dick whoops out loud and the crowd claps politely. _

_In addition to the adults, there are several of Dick's teenage friends in attendance. Logan and Veronica. Mac. Meg and Dominic. Harry and Hank. Rams and Kate. Luke, Madison, Britta and several others. _

_The couple goes to the side to sign the marriage document, and the guests filter inside to a large ballroom set up with several large round tables covered in crisp white linens with large rose centerpieces in tall crystal vases. The room shimmers with light from the setting sun outside and the ornate chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. The wait staff move through the room smoothly taking drink orders and delivering them back to the milling guests and tables once people begin to find their seats. _

_After dinner the couple dances the first dance and then other couples take the floor. Veronica is standing by her table with Meg and Mac when Beaver comes over and nervously asks Mac to dance. Mac smiles kindly but says no, she doesn't dance and Beaver moves away his cheeks pink. _

_Veronica frowns after him turning to Mac to warn her to stay away from Beaver when she sees Logan approaching in tight black pants and a mostly unbuttoned black short sleeved shirt. She stares at his chest her mouth falling open. Meg does a double take and Mac grins and whistles. _

**Veronica: **Oh my God. You look...

**Logan: **Ridiculous. I'm going to kill Dick.

**Veronica: **You look sexy.

_She bites her lip and looks up through her lashes at him and Logan forgets his discomfort taking her into his arms and whispering in her ear. _

**Logan: **You know, we agreed before, actions speak louder than words.

_Laughter bubbles out of her and Logan kisses her neck, holding her close. _

-------------

_Cut to Dick taking the microphone and clearing the dance floor. Logan is standing nervously with Veronica on the edge of the dance floor. _

**Dick: **Sorry for the interruption folks, but this is a party, so I thought we could use some entertainment. My friend Chester loved making bets, and today you get to see my friend Logan pay up for a bet he lost. (their friends begin to cheer and clap) All right!

**Kendall:** (indignant) What is this?

**Big Dick:** Just the kids having some fun.

_Dick nods at the DJ and "I've had the time of my life" begins to play. _

_Logan leads Veronica to the center of the dance floor. Taking her hands in the traditional dance hold he _dips her in a low circle_, then releases her so she can turn to stand with her back to his chest, curving her arm up to cup around the back of his neck. Logan runs his hand down her uplifted arm, then her ribcage before settling firmly at her waist. She lowers her arm reaching across her body to take his other hand that is resting on her hip. She gives him a squeeze and with her head tilted up towards his a quick grin just before he spins her out then twirls her back into his arms. They slide into the dance easily l_aughing at some of the sillier steps.

_Logan spins her time and again, and her dress makes a bell instead of floating up to reveal her underwear like Baby's in the movie. _

_Finally he pulls her back in and she lands against his chest with a laugh and he steals a kiss. _

_Another spin and return later they are at the point in the dance where the "dirty dancing" comes in. Veronica tries to hold a stern look, daring him to go too far, but Logan's lose and happy grin makes her smile back at him. Cheers come from their audience and Veronica turns her head to see all their friends gathered at one side of the dance floor. Her grin grows as Dick gives her the thumbs up. _

_He dips his head low into her neck, his warm breath puffing over her ear._

**Logan: **Dance is the hidden language of the soul of the body. And your soul is saying you want me.

_They step back into the traditional dance hold and Veronica purses her lips at him, shaking her head no her eyes shining with laughter. Her laugher escapes as he lifts Veronica up and spins with her in his arms. _

_Setting her down they swirl in circles on the stage before he takes her hand and kisses it. Stepping away from her, since he has no stage to jump off of, he takes a few running steps towards their friends and slides on his knees the rest of the way. Remaining on his knees he spins to one side, then the other and Veronica tilts her head back and laughs out loud. _

_Standing back up Logan turns back to her, a happy, easy, carefree grin on his face. As he begins strutting back towards her, half walking, half dancing Meg, Dick, Rams and Kate fall into step with him. Logan turns his head to see them and laughs continuing with his followers. Returning to Veronica they do the silly "make a bridge" move, their hands joined over their heads a few times. Finally Veronica laughs releasing Logan's hands and throwing her arms around his neck. _

**Veronica:** You did it.

**Logan: **We did it.

**Veronica:** (breathless and teasing) But I didn't do the lift.

**Logan: **Enough with this damn movie dialogue already.

_He takes her hand and leads her off the now full dance floor as the song begins to wind down. _

_They walk out to the lobby, breathless and giddy. _

**Logan: **Isn't this the part where your dad shows up and tells me he was wrong about me and that you look beautiful.

**Veronica:** Yeah. I don't think that's going to happen today. Mostly because dad wasn't invited.

**Logan: **(shrugging it off lightly) You win some you lose some.

**Veronica:** Yeah. So I hope you learned a lesson about these bets.

_Logan doesn't respond and his eyes flit away from hers for a moment. _

**Veronica:** (groaning) Logan!

-------------

_Later that night Logan and Veronica are back on the dance floor, swaying in a more casual dance this time. Logan kisses her cheek the moves his mouth to her ear._

**Logan:** (sing song) Well, she was just seventeen, You know what I mean, And the way she looked was way beyond compare. So how could I dance with another, And I saw her standing there.

**Veronica:** Seriously do you brush up on quotes that fit with particular events or is your brain like a rolodex, just spin it to a topic and random quotations come spilling out.

**Logan:** I would believe only in a God that knows how to dance.

**Veronica:** Nietzsche?

**Logan:** Very good.

**Veronica: **I know a few. Like, what is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil.

**Logan:** Hmm.

**Veronica: **And my favorite, out of life's school of war: What does not destroy me, makes me stronger.

**Logan:** You're living proof of that.

**Veronica: **We're. _We're_ living proof.

_Logan smiles, but his eyes are dark. He ends her argument before it begins by kissing her quickly. _

_Veronica stares back up at him wanting to insist that he agree with her, but her attention is drawn to Mac sitting at a table with Dick and Beaver. She is laughing as both boys obviously are going out of their ways to keep her entertained and amused. _

--------------

_Cut to Veronica and Mac walking out of a bathroom. Both are smiling, but Veronica's quickly fades as she sees Dick and Beaver standing together with Logan, Luke, Rams and the Didden brothers. _

**Veronica: **Mac.

**Mac: **(catching the change in attitude) Veronica.

**Veronica: **I want to give you a free piece of advice. And you're free to tell me to butt out, and I know you're smart enough to make your own decisions, but...

**Mac: **Just say it Veronica.

**Veronica: **Be careful around Beaver.

**Mac: **Cassidy? Why?

**Veronica: **Because there is just something...off about him. I can't tell you why exactly. Besides the fact that he came to me about something that he was supposed to be keeping secret and betrayed his friends in doing so.

**Mac: **Why?

**Veronica: **I told you, it's just a feeling I have.

**Mac: **No, why did he do it? Betray his friends? Did he have a good reason?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Mac: **OK. I'll be careful. But he's harmless. He's just kinda awkward. Sweet, but awkward.

**Veronica: **No. It's more than that.

**Mac: **OK. I promise. It's not like we're dating or anything. We're barely friends.

**Veronica: **(turning to look at Beaver again who is looking back at her and Mac, under her breath) Keep it that way.

----------------

_Across the room._

**Dick: **This is an awesome party.

**Beaver: **Yeah.

_Beaver follows Dick's gaze back to Mac and Veronica and he frowns. _

**Beaver: **Dick. You know that Mac is dating Enbom, right? I mean they didn't break up.

**Dick: **(deliberately casual) Yeah. I know.

**Beaver: **So you know that you can only be her friend, right?

**Dick: **Of course. Mac and I are just friends. Buds. Pals. Compadres.

**Beaver: **OK. Good. Cause if you liked her, that would be bad. Really bad.

_Dick's face is serious for once as his eyes move from his brother to Mac once again. _

**Dick: **(bright tone) Whatever man. Why are we talking about this? (crazy happy face) Two words, little bro. Open bar. Come on.

----------------

_Night. Logan drops Veronica off at home, giving her a long kiss before letting her go. She smoothes her hair once more before going inside. _

_Logan drives away in the Audi. On the way home he stops at the Sac-n-Pac to grab some surf magazines for the plane ride tomorrow. Coming back outside __carrying a brown bag, he pauses when he sees the Audi blocked in its parking space by a white van._

**Logan: **Huh. What is wrong with people?

_Logan heads for the other side of the van where he's met with a fist, which knocks him out cold on the ground. A few masked men exit the van to lift Logan's dead weight. He is thrown into the back of the empty van, license plate number 4PCI075._

_Cut to a barren warehouse. It's still nighttime and the space is lit only with one bright light. Logan is lying on an old bed, sporting a bruise on his cheek and is surrounded by dark shadows. Upon closer inspection, Logan isn't lying on the bed, he is tied to it, and the bed is propped up, so he is lying at forty-five degree angle._

_A hand slaps his face. Logan starts to come round._

**Masked Man: **Wake up, sleeping beauty.

_The man's gloved hand waves in front of his face. Logan tries to sit up. He starts to struggle as he realizes he is tied to the bed._

**Logan: **What the hell is this?

**Masked Man: **It's the people's court, junior. You're on trial for the assault on Felix Toombs.

Sorry I don't have a bible for you to swear on, but I'll get the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God.

_The man, who may or may not be Thumper under a ski mask, pulls Logan's head up so he can see that there is another man, also dressed in black and wearing a ski mask._

**Masked Man: **That's your judge and jury.

_The man pushes Logan's head back down._

**Masked Man: **I'm the prosecution. And you? You get to represent yourself.

_The man has a cell phone in his hands. He straightens up and punches in a number. He holds out the phone as a microphone and brings it close to Logan._

**Masked Man: **First question for the defendant: what happened to Felix the night of the accident?

**Logan: **Chester was driving. We hit him. I don't know how.

**Masked Man: **No, I mean before the accident chollo.

**Logan: **We didn't see Felix before the accident.

_The man brings the phone to his ear and listens for a moment. He then turns to the other man._

**Masked Man: **Okay. He's all yours, judge.

**Logan: **(pleading)I don't know. I don't know.

_Logan watches as the second man, the judge, approaches him. He has a gun in his hand. He spins the cylinder and aims the gun at Logan's left hand. Logan desperately tries to pull his hand away but is frustrated by the binding at his wrist. He shouts._

**Logan: **(shouting in fear) No! No! No! Oh, come on, man, don't!

**Masked Man: **One in six says you take a bullet.

**Logan: **No, come on, come on, man, don't do this! Come on, what're you, crazy?

**Logan: **Aw, fuck!

**Masked Man: **I'll ask you again.

**Logan: **Look -

**Masked Man: **What happened?

**Logan: **I don't know. We didn't see him. The first time any of us saw him was on the road right before we crashed.

**Masked Man: **You wanna try one in five?

**Logan: **Dammit, man, I'm telling you the truth, I swear to God!

**Masked Man: **You're a crazy fucker, aren't you, boy? You like hurting people, just like your old man.

_The judge cocks the gun again. It is still aimed at Logan's hand. Logan starts to scream and thrash in his bondage._

**Logan: **No, please. No, God, stop it, please! Please! No! No! Nonononono! No!

_The judge pulls the trigger. Again, there is a click and the gun does not discharge a bullet._

**Logan: **Aah! Oh, stop, please, okay, I don't know anything! Dammit, man, I swear!

**Masked Man: **Don't talk to me. It's the judge you gotta convince.

**Logan: **Please, I'm telling the truth! We didn't do anything, I swear to God!

**Masked Man: **Know what I think the problem is? This boy don't care about his hand. Let's try some more valuable real estate.

_The judge lowers the gun, aiming at Logan's kneecap. Logan continues to panic and scream and struggle._

**Logan: **Come on, man! No! No! No! Please! Please, come on! Please don't! Please! Don't! Aah! Listen to me! Why would I lie, you guys?

_The masked man listens to the person on the other end of the cell phone._

**Masked Man: **Okay.

_He turns to the judge who moves the guy to be pointing at Logan's crotch. _

**Masked Man: **That's it.

Logan takes that to mean that they're going to play Russian Roulette again, this time with his dick.

**Logan: **Please, no, come on, man! Please!

_The masked man folds up the phone and slips it into his pocket._

**Masked Man: **We're done for tonight.

_Cut to the white van pulling up to a dirt pullout on the side of the Pacific Coast Highway, the lights of town are just visible on the horizon._ _The side door to the van is opened. Logan is lying on the floor of the van, seemingly out of it. The masked man leans in to grab him, then looks over his shoulder to address the second man. As he does so, Logan lifts the cell phone out of the masked man's pocket._

**Masked Man: **Give me a hand, man. I think he might've wet himself.

_They carry Logan out of the van between them and swing his body to throw him down a bank. The men close up the van and drive away. _

_At the bottom of the bank, Logan gets slowly to his feet. He looks around, breathing heavily, and then down at the phone in his hand. He flips open the phone and hits redial, hearing it ring._

_Cut to a parking lot next to the Ould Sod pup by the railroad tracks in Neptune. Weevil's cell rings. _

**Weevil: **Is it done?

**Logan: **Oh, it's just gettin' started, Weevs. You have no idea the hell you've just brought on yourself.

_Logan shuts off the phone. He sniffs and takes in a shuddering breath as he looks around. Opening the phone again he dials again. _

**Logan: **Hey Rams, I need a favor man. Can you come pick me up?

_--------------_

_Cut to the airport. Logan is standing with an edgy Rams. Behind them are Dick, Luke, Harry, Hank, Beaver and Matt Barone. The gate agents announce their plane is boarding. _

**Logan: **Let's get the hell out of here. The sooner the better.

--

AN

Sorry for the long time between chapters, I just didn't have any time to write. Spring is here and being outside and being social again now that I feel better has taken precedence. I'll try to get the next one out on time (10-15 days between chapters.

The title references V and Weevil having a working truce. It could also refer to the divide between perception and reality. (Re: the Mannings)

New songs that remind me of Logan and/or Veronica. Bare Naked Ladies: Run away, and Athlete: The Getaway.

Several of you thought Logan was done with the Xterra, but I wouldn't do that. He has two cars now.

New obsession - Being Erica. Would you go back? On short runs, maybe I would, but to go back and relive it all - someone actually just asked me that in the context that my friends andI had some really good, fun times in our younger years. And honestly, I don't know if I would. Nah. Who am I kidding? I would. I would correct all my mistakes and make new ones. Good times. Oh, that would be a fun crossover to do - VM as in happened on the show with Logan and V never reconnecting in college and later in their later 20s one or both of them go into therapy. Eventually they could find out about each other and reforge their bond. Ohh. Bad. Bad new story idea. Must focus!

**Words 8382**

A few of you have thought the mysterious numbers at the bottom of each chapter are a code, Well now they are. Let's see how this goes... First up if you can decode the numbers you will learn a future spoiler.

(13-1-4-9-19-15-14)

(23-1-19)

(15-14-5)

(15-6)

(20-9-7-5-18)

(23-15-15-4-19)


	7. Ch 7 Maybe God Can Explain

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** The kids are settling into a summer of hot weather and hot tempers. LoVe are healing their wounds. The Marses and Kanes are getting divorced. Duncan left town for a summer internship. Lynn is on Dancing with the Stars, Big Dick married Kendall and Jake has had Weidman watching V and Shiloh, while Leanne continues to drink. Logan moves into a new house. Shiloh is back with Jake and Leanne but Veronica still gets to see her. Aaron is confirmed at Lilly's killer, charged and released under house arrest. The war between the haves and the have nots escalates and finally the guys offer up Chester as the driver who caused the accident, but really it was Enbom. Mac knew and helped with the cover up. V is making slow progress in her investigation into the Reyes disappearance. Meg's little sister is in the hospital with kidney failure, and Meg is determined to see her parents punished while the Mannings try to find a way to get Grace a new kidney. The guys are making bets to remember Chester, and making amends for the pool fire by making anonymous donations to the community center and the firemen. The guys leave on a surf trip to Hawaii after Logan is kidnapped by Weevil's cronies and they "pretend" to play Russian roulette with some of his body parts.

Thanks for the reviews and the fun with the code. The last code was missing a word 'cause, apparently ff didn't want you to know. The last word in the sentence was "mistresses."

**New poll** up in my profile: who would you not mind seeing die in this story…

**Chapter 7: Maybe God Can Explain**

**(Saturday, July 23)**

_Scene opens on Veronica in her car with Shiloh secure in her baby seat in the backseat of the Mini. Veronica stops at a red light and her eyes go to the radio in the dash as the station cuts from Gold Digger by Kanye West back to the DJs. _

**Male DJ: **If you were at the airport today no doubt you saw a crush of media and paparazzi.

**Female DJ: **The photogs were there to get pictures of Logan Echolls and his friends as they left for a group vacation.

**Male DJ: **Woo-wee! Those boys are getting the hell out of dodge. All were cleared of any serious charges to do with the accident that took one boy's life and left another in a coma.

**Female DJ: **Insders are speculating that they cut a sweethearts deal with the District Attorney to stay out of jail.

**Male DJ: **I guess we'll never know.

**Female DJ: **In happier news, Lynn Echolls has advanced to the fourth week of competition on Dancing with the Stars.

_Veronica frowns and changes the channel, before driving to the beach. She parks and is immediately met by Meg who helps Veronica unload the supplies and baby from her car. _

**Meg: **Thanks for inviting me Veronica. I can use any excuse to get out of the house.

**Veronica: **Your parents still acting weird?

**Meg: **That's an understatement. I can't believe the CPS people believed them. I mean even the doctors said the damage was from long term dehydration and malnourishment. If they're not going to believe _doctors_, what chance do we have?

**Veronica: **We won't give them a choice but to respond to our proof Meg. Trust me.

**Meg: **You I trust. The system? Not so much. Not anymore.

**Veronica: **(smiling, referring to Mac's tendency to say "not so much") You got that from Mac.

**Meg: **(frowning until realization comes) You or Mac. Speaking of Mac, where is she? I thought she was meeting us.

**Veronica: **She is, but she was going to stop to pickup her little sister.

**Meg: **Lauren? (kind smile with sad eyes) That's nice.

_Meg's smile drops at the reminder that if Grace was well she could be here too on the big sister, little sister outing. _

-----------

_After a long day at the beach Veronica drives back to Leanne's apartment. She is greeted with a smile from the doorman, Johnny, who she had befriended. He smiles at her and waves her to the visitor short term parking right in front, but he avoids her eyes as she gets closer. _

**Veronica: **Hey Johnny.

**Johnny: **Veronica. And Miss Shiloh. (Shiloh grins) Just as sweet as ever. You two girls make a pretty picture.

_Veronica smiles and cocks her head at him, giving him her best wide eyed don't-you-want-to-take-care-of-me look. He scuffs his feet then glances up quickly before looking away again. _

**Veronica: **Johnny?

**Johnny: **(mumbling) Maybe you don't want to take all that stuff up in one trip.

_He nods to the multiple bags that come with taking a baby out for a long day at the beach. Veronica loses her smile._

**Veronica: **She's drinking again.

_He doesn't confirm or deny Veronica's accusation._

**Johnny: **Maria left earlier today. She might have said your mom wasn't feeling well.

_Veronica takes in a deep deliberate breath that sticks in her chest before managing to release it slowly. _

**Veronica: **Has Jake been around?

**Johnny: **I haven't seen Mr. Kane for a few days.

_Veronica's eyes flicker to Shiloh's happy face then to the elevators. She shifts Shiloh to her hip and pulls out her keys. Handing them to Johnny, she issues a very tired, disappointed smile. _

**Veronica: **Can you put the bags back in my car? I'm guessing I'll be right back.

**Johnny: **(eager to help) Yeah, sure, no problem.

_Veronica carries Shiloh inside, dragging her feet as she goes. Punching the button for the elevator she has a short wait until it comes. Alone inside the elevator car, she bounces Shiloh and begins talking to the baby with a forced happy tone._

**Veronica: **Do you want to come spend the night with your big sister tonight?

_Shi beams and claps her hands._

**Veronica: **You do? Aww, that's sweet. We can see Daryl and Wallace.

**Shiloh:** Drrl!

**Veronica: **Yes, you like Daryl don't you? And Alicia and Gra...Dad.

_Veronica stumbled over Dad, having taken to calling Keith Shiloh's Grandpa in her head for some reason. _

**Shiloh:** Drrl!

**Veronica: **(smiling softly) Or just Daryl. Whatever you want. (smiles) But every one else will be sad. Don't you want to see Alicia too?

**Shiloh:** E-sha?

**Veronica: **(slowly with very deliberate pronunciation to help Shi learn) Alicia.

_It had been hard because Shi had taken to referring to Alicia and Keith as Momma and Dada during her time living with them. Which had been fine, but was now confusing. There was an unspoken agreement that they should all try to encourage Shi to call them Alicia and Keith, but so far it wasn't working out. _

_The elevator pings and the doors open releasing Veronica into a quiet hallway. She goes to Leanne's door and stands before it before deciding to knock rather than let herself in. She hated seeing her mother drunk, hated the rush of anger and disappointment that always followed. That last bit of hope she couldn't seem to extinguish dimming each time. The instinctive need to help, to fix, to find a reason and a solution rising up before she crushed it back. _

_So instead of using her key and letting herself in she knocked. When Leanne didn't answer, she smiled tightly and turns her face back to Shiloh._

**Veronica: **Looks like family dinner is on Saturday this weekend.

_Downstairs Johnny hurries to open the building door then the car door for Veronica, handing her keys back after she gets the baby secured in the safety seat. _

**Johnny: **I'm real sorry Veronica. (she nods) Tell your dad I'm still on the straight and narrow.

_He salutes her and she smiles, teasing him as she walks around the car._

**Veronica: **Straight and narrow, huh? I don't know about that. I've seen you flirting with Mrs. Studebaker.

_He smiles as she gets into her car and drives away, rushing back to his post to open the door to Mrs. Studebaker, an ____octogenarian__ widow who struggled every day to take her yappy miniature puddle for a walk without getting tangled in his leash. _

_----------------_

_Veronica and Shiloh are greeted with enthusiasm at the Fennels' home. _

**Alicia: **Veronica. And you brought Shiloh with you!

_Alicia comes forward and relieves Veronica of the baby. Shi begins babbling happily and smooshes her hands over Alicia's cheeks. _

**Veronica: **Ah, you might want to watch where she puts her hands. We were at the beach and I haven't done more than rinse her off yet.

_Alicia doesn't look bothered, instead she heads to the kitchen and begins talking to Shi quietly as she pulls out a bottle of baby wash and a wash cloth and begins running the water to warm it and give Shi a bath._

_Veronica watches with a mournful smile from the doorway and she is joined by Keith._

**Keith: **Your mother isn't feeling well again?

**Alicia: **We're alone Keith. Daryl is with Wallace getting some groceries.

**Veronica: **Yes, let's not use euphemisms if we don't have to. She's drinking. Again. Still. Today. And she sent the nanny home. Or Maria left, I don't know or care which.

**Keith: **I'm sorry honey. I'll go talk to her.

**Veronica: **(angry, but keeping her voice low so as not to disturb Shiloh who is trying her best to give Alicia a bath too) No. This shouldn't be your problem. You're not her husband anymore...

**Keith: **But you're still my daughter and Shiloh is...well, she's part of the family now too. This could turn into something serious Veronica, and I won't have this resting on your shoulders alone.

_Alicia makes a funny face at Shi that makes her laugh before turning to look over her shoulder at Keith and Veronica. _

**Alicia: **(hard smile) Let your father talk to her Veronica. Or I could do it. I have a few things I'd like to say to your mother.

_Veronica smiles briefly at Alicia's fierce expression before her worried eyes goes back to Shiloh. _

----------------

**(Sunday, July 24)**

_Veronica is in her bedroom alone. She is lying on her bed, her cell phone held up to her ear. She is smiling. _

**Logan: **...so now he's covered with scrapes. It looks like he took a drunken header on gravel.

**Veronica: **Yeah? (teasing) So why would Rams try to climb up a palm tree with his bare hands, and apparently more importantly, a bare chest?

**Logan: **(plainly) To get a coconut of course.

**Veronica: **(trying not to laugh) And you couldn't get one from room service? Wow, you must be slumming it.

_Cut to Logan on a deck in front of a magnificent house right on the water on the North Shore. The sound of waves crashing fills the air. _

**Logan: **Well here at Lani Loa, it's more a housekeeper thing than a room service thing.

**Veronica: **(frowning) You're not in a hotel.

**Logan: **(slowly) No.

**Veronica: **Is it a villa?

**Logan: **(cautious) It's a house.

**Veronica: **A very large, very expensive house?

**Logan: **(slightly defensive) Yeah.

**Veronica: **(put-upon sigh) So it's a villa.

**Logan: **Does it matter?

**Veronica: **I guess not. (her voice softens) How's the surf?

**Logan: **Fantastic, the waves were perfect. Larger that we're used to, of course, and I got pounded a few times, but it's amazing, I caught this one wave...

_Later Veronica says her goodbyes softly and reaches across her nightstand to the small lamp and we can see a newspaper lying there. On the front page above the fold it says "DA Opens Probe Into Conduct of County Sheriff." _

_Veronica smiles and turns off the light. _

-------------

**(Monday, July 25)**

_Scene opens at Java the Hut, business is slow as the morning rush ends. Veronica enters and waves to Meg, seating herself at her regular table where Mac is already waiting for her. _

**Veronica: **Mac-attack.

**Mac: **(not looking up from her book) Ronnie.

**Veronica: **(pouting) Now it's official. You've been spending too much time with Dick.

**Meg: **(arriving for her break, setting two cups of coffee on the table for her friends) Isn't any time with Dick too much time?

**Veronica: **(mouth held in a serious moue) You make a valid point.

**Mac: **(absently) He's not that bad.

_Finishing the chapter, she closes the book and looks up to see Veronica and Meg's doubting faces. _

**Mac: **What?

**Meg: **Nothing. (kindly) You're right. Dick's not all bad.

_Veronica looks around widely, in an exaggerated motion._

**Mac: **What are you doing?

**Veronica: **Looking for the lighting bolt from the Gods. (looks back at her friends) For speaking blasphemy.

_Mac and Meg smile. _

**Meg: **(teasing) This coming from the girl who dates Logan-the-antichrist-Echolls.

**Mac: **I think the guys on Ahoy Maties call it Rosemary's Baby: the teenage years.

**Veronica:** (frowns) I need to find these guys and give them a piece of my mind.

**Meg: **Oh, that's right, don't mess with Veronica's man.

_Veronica shakes her head, but laughs along with Meg and Mac._

_Later. Only Veronica is at the table when Meg comes back over. _

**Veronica: **So, what have your parents been up to the last few days?

**Meg: **I don't know. They're either in their room talking too quietly to be overheard, at the hospital or talking to our Reverend.

**Veronica: **Talking about what?

**Meg: **(worried) I don't know.

_Mac can be seen coming back towards the table. _

**Veronica: **(changing the subject quickly) So how are things with Dominic?

**Meg: **OK.

**Veronica: **Just OK?

**Meg: **Yeah, I think my drama is more than he was bargaining on.

**Veronica: **(lightly) Who would have thought Dom would shy away from any kind of drama.

_Meg smiles in response. _

**Mac:** (sitting down) You guys aren't fooling me. If you want to talk in private, say so. But just so you know, I'm willing to help. Whatever you need.

**Meg:** (smiling) I know. I'm sorry. I'm so used to keeping it a secret...

_Mac nods, her expression serious. _

_---------------_

_Cut to Doctor Behr's office. Mr. and Mrs. Manning are sitting nervously in his office. He enters a grave look on his face. _

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **Mary. Peter. I'm afraid it isn't good news. There is significant scaring and it's unlikely that Mary could conceive, let alone carry a baby to term.

_Mary turns her head into her husband's neck and begins to cry. _

**Peter Manning:** Is there anything we can do, we'll try anything. Whatever it takes to save Grace, we'll do it.

_The doctor nods and Mary picks up her face. _

**Mary Manning:** God will provide. He will. God rewards the faithful.

**Peter Manning:** Amen.

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **I'm afraid that you are just not a suitable candidate for IV, Mary. Your uterus, in my opinion, cannot bring forth another child.

_Mary begins to cry again, the soft tears turning into sobs._

_--------------_

_Scene opens 90902 neighborhood. Veronica's Mini is parked in front of a pink stucco house. Cut to inside. Veronica is sitting on the back patio with Sophia. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry, there are just no leads. No new witnesses, and the license plate number was lost. Even your nosy neighbor didn't seem to see anything.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Not that I believe her for a second. That nosy old biddy saw something, I just need to find the way to get her to talk to me.

**Sophia: **Who?

**Veronica: **The old lady who lives a couple houses down from Anna.

**Sophia: **Mrs. Rodriguez. Yeah. She doesn't like anyone. But she watches everyone like a hawk. I think she used to have the sheriff's office on speed dial.

**Veronica: **Used to?

**Sophia: **Our current Sheriff stopped responding to her calls.

**Veronica: **Oh.

**Sophia: **I saw the article in the paper on Sunday.

**Veronica: **(bright innocence) The one that said Lamb was being investigated for abuses of power? For taking bribes?

**Sophia: **(smiles knowingly) Uh-huh. Among other things.

_Veronica smiles and looks across the overgrow lawn to an old car with three tires and one saw horse holding it up. _

**Sophia: **You found Luis?

**Veronica: **I did. And I'm convinced he had nothing to do with it. I'm still looking into a few more leads.

_She continues talking about Anna's ex boyfriends, and a client from the bar she worked at when Sophia's brother comes out onto the patio talking on his phone. He looks at Veronica and his eyes widen. He turns around to go back inside nearly tripping on the step. _

_His sister's voice stops him. _

**Sophia: **Miguel, you remember Veronica.

_Miguel turns back to his sister then looks at Veronica again, his eyes seemingly unable to find a position to hold on. _

**Sophia: **She hasn't found anything new about Marisol.

**Miguel: **(uncomfortable) Oh. Uh. That's too bad.

**Sophia: **She found Luis. He's married with a child on the way.

_Veronica tilts her head and smiles at Miguel, appearing very friendly but her eyes are keen._

**Veronica: **He was very broken up when I brought up Marisol. He said he thought about her every day.

_Miguel pales._

**Sophia: **He was a good father. I hated suspecting he had anything to do with this.

_Miguel begins to sweat. _

**Miguel: **I, uh, I gotta go.

**Veronica: **(stopping him again) He said he just wanted his little girl to have a proper burial. (casual) That _and_ he asked that if I found anything, that I give him a _head start_ on the police.

_Miguel turns and leaves quickly. _

_--------------_

_Cut to Veronica sitting outside the house staring at it when she is drawn from her revere by the sound of a motorcycle. She tenses and reaches for the ignition when she sees the bike coming towards her. She relaxes and sits back in her seat, her hand falling away from the ignition. _

_Weevil stops alongside her and she presses the button to lower the window._

**Weevil: **You know, I can't decide. Are you crazy or stupid? 'Cause just when I think I know, you change my mind.

**Veronica: **Ah, (wiry smile) not to imply that _you're_ stupid, but what the hell are you talking about?

**Weevil: **Well, either you're too stupid to remember that this side of town don't like your side…

**Veronica: **I kinda live in the middle actually. I mean if you want to really think about the underrepresented in Neptune, the 90905 zip code is completely forgotten in the 02 verses 09 conflict, so…

**Weevil: **Whatever Blondie, you date the king of the assholes.

**Veronica: **And I'm friends with, I'm sorry, what would your title be? The king of the criminals? Peasants? Bolsheviks or bourgeoisie, I always get those confused. Or maybe you're just a common gang leader…

**Weevil: **(cocky) I don't mind being a gang leader, but you'll insult me if you call me common. Now, what's so fucking interesting about this house that you're sitting here like a bullseye on a target?

**Veronica: **I must be dumb, I thought you said you called the shots and I was under the impression that while we might _not_ be friends, we weren't enemies, so why would I have a target on my back?

_Weevil narrows his eyes at her, and quickly reviews the conversation in his mind. _

**Weevil: **(plainly, a hit of surprise and speculation in his tone) You don't know.

**Veronica: **(frowning, concerned) Know what? Did something else happen? The 09ers? (weary) What did those dumbasses do now?

**Weevil: **Nothing. Forget it.

**Veronica: **(eyebrows raised) You brought it up.

**Weevil: **(nods to the house, changing the subject) What's with this house?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

_Weevil cocks one eyebrow at her and sits back on his bike to wait for her to answer the question. _

**Veronica: **What do you know about Miguel Reyes?

**Weevil: **He's what the boys call a banana.

**Veronica: **White on the inside?

**Weevil: **Yep. He never really made friends in the neighborhood, he hung with the skater stoner crowd mostly.

**Veronica:** What else?

**Weevil: **He was into drugs pretty hard a few years ago. Then he got locked up and got clean.

**Veronica:** What kind of drugs?

**Weevil: **Meth.

**Veronica:** (sitting back in her seat, turning to look back at the house again) So, that means he dealt with the Fitzpatrick's.

**Weevil: **Unless someone else is selling that crap behind the micks' backs.

**Veronica:** (refocusing on Weevil) How bad was it? His use, I mean?

**Weevil: **I don't know. (he looks at her with a mix of amusement and annoyance) You want me to find out?

**Veronica:** (smiling semi flirtatiously) Do you even have to ask?

_Weevil nods and Veronica smiles genuinely and nods in acknowledgement. She turns the ignition to start the car. _

**Weevil: **Yo, Blondie. You come to this side of town again, you call me first.

**Veronica:** (blasé) I'll consider it.

**Weevil: **Como dije, estás loca.

_Veronica is unmoved, Weevil smiles in appreciation of her stubborn independence, then he softens and changes tactics. _

**Weevil: **Listen, do it for my grandmother. She likes you. And she'd bust my ass if something happened to you over here.

_Veronica smiles, amused that Weevil was a big mama's boy when it came to his grandmother. _

**Veronica:** (shifting the car into gear) You know who else your grandma likes? Logan. You should think about that.

_She drives away, leaving Weevil still sitting on his bike looking at the house that had held her attention earlier. _

-------------

_Night time. Weevil rides down an alley and stops outside a house with a screened in back porch. His uncle comes out. Weevil gets off the bike and gives the older man a complicated handshake. The sound of traditional instrumental Latin music comes from several houses and mixes with the RnB music playing in a few more homes. _

_They exchange small talk then get to the reason for the visit. _

**Weevil: **Angel. I got a question about Eduardo Reyes' kid.

**Angel: **Sophia? (whistles) She is one fine chica, but I think she dates college boys Eli.

**Weevil: **, her brother.

**Angel: **What about him?

**Weevil: **Whatever. Do you know or not?

**Angel: **Is this about their missing cousin?

**Weevil: **Maybe.

**Angel: **Yeah. I know about Miguel. His tio and I came up together. Mario said Miguel was into some bad shit. They tired to hide it from Eduardo. That one was a real straight shooter. Don't know how he ended up with that crack whore of a sister.

**Weevil: **That's real informative. But I asked about Miguel, not the fucking family history.

**Angel: **(laughing, loud) My nephew tiene albondigasa chorros.

_He leads Weevil to the side of the house to talk in private before both men go inside to have dinner with Angel's baby mama and infant son. He rubs her pregnant belly. _

**Angel: **Did we tell you the good news yet? It's a girl.

_Weevil smiles and hugs the woman. _

--------------

_Night. Veronica is sitting alone on a darkened beach. She throws a ball for Backup to chase as she talks to Logan. _

**Logan: **So enough about they guys. What have you been up to the last few days?

**Veronica: **Nothing. (continuing quickly) Tell me more about this bet. You have to cliff dive?

**Logan: **I already did. The bet was to do it off the high rock.

**Veronica: **How high?

**Logan: **Pretty high. But nice try.

**Veronica: **(innocent sounding) What?

**Logan: **(deliberate, stubborn) What have you been up to? These last few days. When I haven't been there to babysit you on some of your more harebrained adventures.

**Veronica: **I don't need a babysitter Logan. And I don't have harebrained adventures. I follow leads.

**Logan: **Fine what leads have you been following?

_She is quiet._

**Logan: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **Nothing. I just stumbled over something today. It could be bad.

_She tells him her suspicions about Miguel. _

**Logan: **(tension filling his voice) I don't want you going back over there to talk to him alone Veronica.

**Veronica: **I wasn't alone, Sophia was there.

**Logan: **Great another girl. How about you take Wallace, Backup and your friend Mr. Sparky, just in case.

**Veronica: **(deliberately light) Just in case what?

**Logan: **I don't know, but this way you'll be prepared.

_She rolls her eyes._

**Logan: **Promise me Veronica.

**Veronica: **Promise you what?

**Logan: **That you won't go anywhere to do with this case alone. Not even to talk to people you think are your friends.

**Veronica: **(annoyed) Anything else?

**Logan: **(stubborn) I'm still waiting for the first promise, then we'll move on to the others.

**Veronica: **Have I mentioned how overbearing you can be?

**Logan: **Maybe once.

_They are both silent, neither willing to concede._

**Logan: **You oughta have more sense than to take chances with strangers like this.

**Veronica: **It's funny, but practically all the people I know were strangers when I met them. And let's not forget the chance I took on you. (she smiles) That one seems to be working out in my favor.

_Cut to Logan who is sitting on a couch alone, his face tense, holding his silence, waiting her out. _

**Veronica: **I promise. OK?

_He visibly relaxes._

**Logan: **Yeah. And remember, we're not allowed to lie, so you have to keep your promise.

_She sighs._

**Veronica: **I know, I said I promise. Can we move on already?

**Logan: **Yeah.

_More silence._

**Veronica: **Did you see your mom tonight?

**Logan: **Not yet. It's just coming on now.

_The shot widens to reveal the guys coming into the house carrying a lot of beer and food. _

**Logan: **We're going to make it into a drinking game tonight.

**Veronica: **How? Every time Tom Bergeron says something about Len being cranky you have to drink?

**Logan: **Yeah, something like that. Or whenever Bruno uses a double entendre, you drink.

_The scene shifts to the large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. First it shows all the dancers sitting together in the green room, then it pans over the audience and Grandma Hatchet can be seen in the crowd sitting by a woman who looks like a softer older version of Lynn._

**Tom Bergeron: **The pressure is on, not only is the competition getting harder, but for Lynn Echolls this is the first time she'll perform in front of her mother and sister. Also in the audience....

* * *

**(Tuesday, July 26)**

_Scene opens on Veronica at Mars Investigations. She's sitting at her desk, her laptop open before her and the office phone held to her ear._

**Veronica: **I'm sorry, but Mr. Mars is not taking new cases at this time. (listening) Yes, I know. I've very sorry that you had to meet Mr. Van Lowe, I understand your frustration. But... (listening) Mr. Mars has an associate out of LA. He's very good and reputable. Would you like his contact information? OK. It's Alexi Davies, 323-55-8989. Good luck.

_She hangs up and rolls her eyes. Standing up she walks to the kitchen and returns with a glass of water. Sitting down, she rereads the information on the screen. _

_Anna had been dating two men at the time of Marisol's disappearance: __Jack Hayes and Carlos Salazar. _

_Hayes was the son of stock broker Jack Hayes Senior and has a younger brother, Hunter. The family came from old money, earned from exploiting railroad workers, miners, and the Mexican residents in Southern California at the turn of the century. The family patriarch Grover Hayes, had made his money in a gold mine, and went on to find ways to make more and exploit others to get it. Grover had been one of the original backers of Hearst College and his name was still on the library. _

_Jack Hayes had a few small brushes with the law, DUI, fighting in his younger years, a drug bust later on, but nothing major. Nothing to indicate he was a pedophile or was capable of killing a little girl. _

_Carlos Salazar was a member of the __South Side Pasas, the gang that most PCHers would grow up to join. The South Side Pasas were the only major gang besides the PCHers in Neptune County, but their operations stretched from San Diego to Long Beach. He was a small time player in the organization. A few arrests, some time served, but again, nothing that pointed to Marisol. _

_Carlos had been Anna's dealer back then, but she had been paying him in trade, so any debt she might have had would not have been a motive for taking her daughter. _

_Veronica was more interested in a regular at the bar Anna worked at that had shown interest in her then suddenly stopped coming in. Anna thought his name was Victor Gomes. Veronica searched for him again, not seeing any activity for the last few years. Pulling up a general Google search she finds an obituary for a Victor Gomes. Sighing she crosses his name off the list on the desk. Only one name is left. _

_Miguel Reyes. _

_The data on him isn't good. He had a record, several arrests for drug possession and burgulary to support his habit. From his record he was in the thick of his addiction around the time of Marisol's disappearance._

---------------

_Leaving the office Veronica drives to her mother's condo to pickup Shiloh for the afternoon. Leanne is full of excuses for the previous Saturday, but her skin is unhealthy looking and her eyes are bloodshot. Veronica asks about Jake, and Leanne looks pleased that Veronica seems interested. She replies that Jake is in DC visiting with Duncan and lobbying for some legislation._

_Back at the Fennels' home, Veronica makes lunch for herself, Shiloh, and Daryl and they sit down outside under the patio table umbrella to eat. The radio from inside the house plays through the open window and the DJs announce that Woody Goodman, owner of Woody's Burgers a world wide chain and San Diego's professional baseball team, the sharks, was forming an exploratory committee to explore his run for County Chairman. Veronica frowns a bit then shrugs, Chester's father the current Chairman was no prince, and Woody could hardly be worse. She turns her attention back to Daryl and Shiloh as they finish lunch and Shi chases Daryl who is chasing Backup around the yard. Veronica smiles._

_Cut to later. Daryl is now playing tug of war with Backup who is not really trying but loses when he yelps as Shiloh grabs his tail and pulls unexpectedly. Veronica is in the background on the phone._

**Veronica: **I need to talk to Miguel.

**Weevil: **I'll talk to him.

**Veronica: **No. I need specific information, you'll just scare the crap out of him.

**Weevil: **Tell me what you want to know. (sarcastically) I'll write it down.

**Veronica: **We'll talk to him together.

**Weevil: **OK.

Veronica frowns, wondering about his easy capitulation.

**Veronica: **Seriously, you and Logan have more in common than you know.

**Weevil: **Now you're just being insulting. And I was nice to you.

**Veronica: **(sighs) Whatever. So he was really involved with the Fitzpatricks.

**Weevil: **Involved? No. But he owed them money and bought his drugs from them.

**Veronica: **How is that not involved?

**Weevil: **He was a client, not an associate.

**Veronica: **Fine. Are you free tomorrow? I want to talk to him right away.

**Weevil: **Then what's wrong with today?

_Veronica's eyes go back to Shiloh and Daryl._

**Veronica: **I'm babysitting.

**Weevil: **I'm sure if you leave rich boy with a bottle of booze and some porn you can leave him alone for an hour or so.

**Veronica: **Funny.

_----------------_

_Veronica's room. She is on the phone again with Logan. She casually mentions that she has a lead in the case an not to worry she won't be interviewing him alone. Logan asks about the lead and Veronica tells him about Weevil helping to get her information. She stops short of mentioning that Weevil will be the one accompanying her the next day. _

_Cut to Logan on the deck in Hawaii. The guys and a bunch of girls are visible inside the house behind him. They are watching Dancing with the Stars and explaining the drinking game to their guests. _

_Logan is very tense and opens his mouth to tell Veronica to stay away from Weevil, but changes his mind. _

**Logan: **Be careful around Weevil Veronica. He's dangerous.

**Veronica: **Not to me.

**Logan: **No, maybe not to you.

**Veronica: **I wish you two would call a truce.

**Logan: **(determined, angry) That's not going to happen.

_Veronica sighs. _

**Veronica: **When are you coming home?

**Logan: **Thursday.

_After they hang up Logan remains on the deck alone. He stares at the pounding waves with dark intensity. His expression is worried but also with a touch of mal intent. _

_He is roused from his revere by the sight of Dick and Rams trying to do the fire dance they'd seen preformed at a luau earlier in the week. Dick and Rams had lost to Logan in the bet of who could catch and ride the biggest wave earlier in the day and had to pay up._

_------------_

_Cut to Meg sneaking into the secret room her parents locked Grace up in. She takes several pictures including a few showing the stacks of notebooks that Grace is forced to fill with "The path to God is paved with righteousness." Meg opens a book and takes a picture of the page before taking a few out of the closet with her and sneaking back to her room. Downstairs her parents are talking to their Reverend. _

_Their voices float up the stairs but Meg can only pickup a few words and phrases. "You must continue to believe in the bounty of the Lord." "Grace." "Can we…" "Don't worry about that."_

* * *

**(Wednesday, July 27)**

_Scene opens on Veronica exiting the Fennel home. Weevil is waiting outside on his bike. She slips on the helmet he hands her and they take off down the road. _

_They arrive at the Reyes home and watch as Miguel leaves the house. He climbs into an old blue Sentra and they follow him down to his job at Costco. He parks around back and as he is walking past a dumpster enclosure Weevil steps out from behind it and stops him in his tracks. _

**Weevil: **Hey. You're Miguel right?

_Miguel looks scared and his eyes search for a safe exit, he turns to walk the other way only to find Veronica standing there, blocking his path. _

**Veronica:** Hi Miguel. You're not very talkative are you? (makes a this is going to be too bad for you face, her mouth pulled into a grimace) That's going to have to change.

_Miguel glances over his shoulder to see Weevil talking towards him with deliberate menace and_ _her rushes at Veronica. She looks surprised but braces herself for impact, moving to intercept him. Before he can reach Veronica, Weevil rams him from the back and knocks him into a car, setting off the alarm. _

_Weevil looks annoyed, both with Veronica and the car and grabs Miguel by to collar standing him up. _

**Weevil: **That was a dumb move.

_He looks over his shoulder to Veronica, who is cool and collected._

**Weevil: **You too Blondie. What were you going to do, let him flatten you?

**Veronica:** I'm tougher than I look.

_Weevil is not impressed and drags Miguel back to his car throwing him into the backseat and climbing in next to him. Weevil tosses Veronica the keys. _

**Weevil: **Drive.

**Veronica:** Does this make you Miss Daisy?

**Weevil: **Just drive.

**Veronica:** I always did like Morgan Freeman.

_Weevil snorts out a laugh then his face straightens as he glares down at Miguel. _

**Veronica:** I don't remember kidnapping being in our plan.

**Weevil: **Plans change.

------------------

_Cut to a large garage, empty of people but full of auto mechanic tools and machinery. The door opens letting in a bright shaft of light. _

**Weevil: **It's safe here. No one will be here until tonight.

**Veronica:** (looking around, confused) A garage that is only open at night?

_Weevil raises his eyebrows at her like she's being stupid and she nods. _

**Veronica:** Oh. Right. Chop shop.

**Weevil: **Where do you think all the cheap parts for your car come from?

**Veronica:** So I'm guessing when we leave, I'll need to forget ever being here.

**Weevil: **Yeah.

**Veronica:** (accepting) OK.

_Weevil throws down Miguel, who he had been dragging along, forcing the older boy down onto the ground. Miguel looks around for an exit, his fear clear._

**Miguel: **You can't do this. It's kidnapping. It's against the law.

**Weevil: **(frightening) Think again. We just did it.

**Veronica:** (casual) Actually Weevil, it's good that he's a big believer in the law. Should make things easier.

**Miguel: **What things?

**Veronica:** I just want to talk to you.

**Weevil: **And I want you to answer. If you don't…

_Weevil cracks his knuckles. _

**Miguel: **(gulping) I don't know anything.

**Veronica:** (hopeful, cheerleader peppy, pleading tone) Like nothing? I find that hard to believe.

**Miguel: **I don't know anything about Marisol.

**Veronica:** (making another face, like she's surprised) Now why would you assume this is about Marisol?

**Miguel: **You're investigating what happened to her...

**Veronica:** You're right. See you do know something, and I'm betting from your reaction yesterday and today that you _do_ know something.

**Weevil: **And you're going to tell us.

**Miguel: **No, I don't, I don't remember, I don't know…

**Veronica:** You do. You're lying. And I don't like it when people waste my time with lies.

_Weevil steps towards Miguel and he cowers back. _

**Veronica:** Weevil.

_She shakes her head in the negative and Weevil shrugs easing back again._

**Weevil: **Just trying to speed things up.

**Veronica:** I don't think that's going to be necessary. Miguel here wants to help.

**Weevil: **Is that right?

_Miguel looks unsure._

**Veronica:** He does. He loved Marisol. She was his cousin after all. And he agreed with his family to help me find out what happened to her.

**Miguel: **I did love her, I -

**Veronica:** (interrupting) Miguel. I don't care about the drugs. Or your involvement with the Fitzpatricks. All I care about is finding Marisol.

**Miguel: **(ashamed) I can't tell you.

**Weevil: **You can and you will.

**Miguel: **No, I –

_Weevil moves in a pulls Miguel up by his collar, pulling his fist back to hit him to loosen his tongue, but again Veronica moves in to stop him. _

**Veronica:** Just tell me what you saw. (helpful, offering a hypothetical situation) You were doing drugs. Maybe buying or stealing in order to buy some. You saw Marisol but you didn't want to say anything because you would have to admit to what you were doing. But I already know about the drugs, and I don't care. All I want to know is where she was. What did you see?

**Miguel: **(beginning to cry) No, no, I didn't...

**Weevil: **Fuck this.

_Weevil hits Miguel dead on in the face knocking him back to the floor again. _

**Veronica:** Weevil stop. We need him to talk.

**Weevil: **Yeah, and I'm trying to motivate him.

_Veronica looks exasperated and kneels down to eye level with Miguel who is clutching at his bleeding nose and crying. _

**Veronica:** Do you want to go home Miguel? Forget this ever happened?

_He nods._

**Veronica:** Then just tell me. I promise not to tell your family. I just need to know what you know. Think of Marisol. She must have been scared. Crying. Someone took her. They took her and did God only knows what with her. Do you really want to live with that?

**Miguel: **(sobbing) No.

**Veronica:** (warm and reassuring) I know you don't. I know that. You're not a bad person. Now just tell me what you saw and you can go home. I promise.

_Weevil shrugs to say it's OK with him._

**Miguel: **(sobbing, his words broken by gasps for breath against his tears) I never would have, I never would have done it...

**Veronica:** (frowning, puling back) Done what?

**Miguel: **I was in trouble, I owed Liam money....so much money... and he wouldn't give me any more meth until I paid….and I needed it. I needed it so bad…

**Veronica:** OK, it's OK. Just tell me...

**Miguel: **They came to me, offered me another way….

**Veronica:** (too stunned to be disgusted) What?

**Miguel: **(breaking down completely) I sold her. I needed the money. I sold her!

_Both Weevil and Veronica disgusted and repulsed by Miguel's revelation, his sobs echoing around them. _

--AN

Sorry for the long delay again. April is really a busy time for me. But I'm excited to get to this point in the Marisol mystery. The idea of someone selling a child to a pedophile is from real life. About a year ago on the news was a story about a 19 year old guy, who was babysitting a friend of his family, and sold the kid to a pedophile, delivering the kid to the hotel for just $200. WTF.

OK, so I'm fully enjoying the story again now, I think I was just having a phase earlier where the set up was dragging out. We're getting into some more dramatic mystery development and relationship stuff now.

Don't forget to vote in the new poll on my profile. Who will die may hang in the balance…

**Some of you are making my heart happy with your votes to kill off Duncan...I could totally support that just so I don't have to find new synonyms for "impassive" or "dull." But you also want Kate or Clemmons or the Diddens dead? Sad. **

New code, new info. This one might be a bit harder to figure out, or maybe codes just aren't my thing, either way the clue will help answer a question you already know, but won't give you the whole answer.

KEY: n=j

Jipmb aew mrnyvih fijsvi xli eggmhirx.

Whew. That was taxing on my brain.

**Words 6425**

14


	8. Ch 8 No Sleep Tonight

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** The kids are settling into a summer of hot weather and hot tempers. LoVe are healing their wounds. The Marses and Kanes are getting divorced. Duncan left town for a summer internship. Lynn is on Dancing with the Stars, Big Dick married Kendall and Jake has had Weidman watching V and Shiloh, while Leanne continues to drink. Logan moves into a new house. Shiloh is back with Jake and Leanne but Veronica still gets to see her. Aaron is confirmed at Lilly's killer, charged and released under house arrest. The war between the haves and the have nots escalates and finally the guys offer up Chester as the driver who caused the accident, but really it was Enbom. Mac knew and helped with the cover up. V has been making slow progress in her investigation into the Reyes disappearance. Meg's little sister is in the hospital with kidney failure, and Meg is determined to see her parents punished while the Mannings try to find a way to get Grace a new kidney. The guys are making bets to remember Chester, and making amends for the pool fire by making anonymous donations to the community center and the firemen. The guys leave on a surf trip to Hawaii after Logan is kidnapped by Weevil's cronies and they "pretend" to play Russian roulette with some of his body parts. Logan continues to be concerned about Veronica's investigation and makes her promise to not follow any leads alone, but hasn't told her about his close encounter with the PCHers. Veronica teams up with Weevil to chase down a lead that takes her somewhere dark and unexpected. The Mannings are told they can't have a baby/donor.

**New poll** up in my profile: who would you not mind seeing die in this story…

**And Lastly**…voting is open at dotmoon (dot) net (forward slash) awards (forward slash), Some Truths Hurt is in the works in progress category if you want to vote.

**Chapter 8: No Sleep Tonight **

**(Wednesday, July 27)**

_Scene opens Veronica sitting on the beach in the bright afternoon sun. She looks like she is in shock, her face slack, eyes dark and arms wrapped around her up drawn knees. The distant sounds of laughter and playful yelling mix with the ocean waves and seagull calls. _

_Several other people are on the beach but Veronica sits alone. Isolated from the people around her she doesn't even appear to be aware of their presence. The sound of a motorcycle approaching breaks her stare and she blinks, turning her head to see Weevil park and dismount. _

_He walks towards her, his normal cool, nonchalant attitude not in evidence. His steps are jerky, his hands, now bruised, are still clenched into fists. As he gets close to Veronica the odd pair draw curious eyes from the other beachgoers. A tattooed Mexican biker dressed in denim and leather, who looks like he's known nothing but trouble in his life and the girl next door, a cute small blonde girl dressed in your standard high school clothing. _

_Veronica's eyes focus briefly on Weevil's knuckles and a small mark of blood on his wrist. He notes her attention and lifts his arm, rubbing the blood off. _

**Weevil: **(unemotional, plain) Come on V. Let's go.

_She doesn't move. _

**Veronica: **(monotone) What'd you do to him?

**Weevil: **Not as much as I'd like.

_She stares at him, her expression revealing her bewilderment, but little actual concern for what Weevil might have done to Miguel. She tries to gather herself. _

**Veronica: **I hope you didn't do anything too... you could get in trouble...no matter what he's done.

**Weevil: **Don't tell me you care what happens to that pinchero.

**Veronica: **(looking down, quiet) No.

**Weevil: **Come on. Get up. We gotta go.

_She stands without thought brushing the sand off her backside, walking alongside him. Arriving at his bike she accepts the helmet he hands her but doesn't climb on after him._

**Veronica: **Seriously Weevil, if you killed him...

**Weevil: **(darkly amused) I didn't. It delivered him to his family.

_Veronica flinches back, imagining Sophia and the rest of the family's horror once they knew. _

**Weevil: **(dark, angry tone) He's their problem to deal with now.

**Veronica: **But Carmelita....Mrs. Reyes, she shouldn't have to-

**Weevil: **(interrupting) She won't. This is for Eduardo and Mario to handle.

_Veronica frowns again, unable to comprehend what a father would do or think after learning such a horrible truth about their own child. _

**Weevil: **Get on.

_Again she complies with his order without comment or annoyance, causing Weevil to frown deeply at her. _

_He starts the bike and drives to the bar by the railroad tracks that Veronica teases Keith about spending time at. The Gilded Rose is painted a garish pink with the paint pealing and chipped from the sun, and too many years. Veronica looks at Weevil then at the bar. _

**Veronica: **What are we doing here?

_She frowns again, and turns her body swiveling to try to see the motel she knows is just down the street. The Lamplighter Motel. The last place Miguel saw Marisol. The place where he handed her off to her new owner. _

_Veronica's takes a few deep breaths, her face contorting into anger and confusion, still not able to understand how Marisol had come to be there. Weevil grabs her arm and pulls her off the bike abruptly. _

**Weevil: **Enough. You can't do anything about it now.

**Veronica: **Then what are we doing here?

**Weevil: **I need a drink. You too, from the looks of you.

_Veronica still refuses to walk under her own steam into the bar, so Weevil changes tactics to get her compliance. _

**Weevil: **Come on. You're not going to make me drink alone, now are you?

_Veronica is still unsure but shrugs and follows Weevil into the bar. The bartender nods to Weevil and goes back to watching a baseball game on the TV in the corner. Weevil walks to the far side of the bar and slides onto a wooden bar stool that is mounted permanently to the ground. Veronica sits next to him._

**Weevil: **(loudly) Tequila. Two glasses.

_The bar tender walks towards them eyeing Veronica suspiciously. _

**Weevil: **And leave the bottle.

_His tone suggests that any questions about Veronica will not be welcome. The bartender doesn't ask. _

_Weevil throws down a $50 onto the bar and the bartender fills his order, pouring two shot glasses full of the golden liquid then leaving a half full bottle of tequila, the kind with the worm in the bottle, on the counter before them. _

_Veronica picks up her glass, eyes focused on it, then sets it down reaching across the bar to grab a handful of lemon slices. She picks up the small glass again and taps it against the one in Weevil's hand before tossing it back. She coughs and tears up as the potent liquor burns a path down to her belly, but she keeps it down and sets the glass back down raising a lemon wedge to her mouth and sucking on it. Weevil smiles and drinks his shot with the ease of long practice. _

**Veronica: **Did that really just happen?

**--Flashback**

_The scene opens in the chop shop Veronica and Weevil had taken Miguel to. Veronica's mouth is hanging open her eyes are blank. Even Weevil looks disturbed by what Miguel just said, his words burned into memory with their sheer awfulness. _

_His words echo into the hollow building "I sold her."_

_Veronica physically takes a step back, blinking rapidly, trying to process the new information, trying to come to grips. Weevil is still, his face a frozen mask of confusion. Slowly it changes to disgust. He steps forward and lifts Miguel up by his collar, his sobbing not deterring Weevil's anger at all._

**Weevil: **(menacing) What did you say?

**Miguel: **(wailing) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

_Weevil pulls back his fist but Miguel is too lost in the truth of what he did that another punch would be wasted, Weevil pushes him back down to the floor with force and steps over towards Veronica his face twisted in disgust. Miguel curls into the fetal position and continues to cry. Veronica's looks at her feet, then side to side as she tries to get her brain moving again. There are questions she needs to ask, but the questions don't come. _

**Weevil: **V.

**Veronica: **(looking up) I need to ask him more questions.

**Weevil: **Yeah.

_Weevil looks back to the sobbing boy on the floor. _

**Veronica: (**baffled) Where...who? Why?

_Weevil shrugs and steps back to Miguel. _

_Using his foot he rolls the boy onto his back then steps down on his neck. Miguel stops crying and tries to push back against Weevil. _

**Weevil: **Stop your sniveling you stupid fuck. You did what you did and you've had two years to live with it. Now shut the fuck up and answer her questions. And don't even think about fucking with me, 'cause I'd like nothing better than to pound you into dust right now.

_Miguel's eyes are wide with fear and he attempts to nod his head. Weevil eases back just enough for Miguel to breath and speak. _

**Veronica: **How...how did you do it?

_The story comes pouring out of Miguel, how he'd owed Liam almost $2,000 dollars, how he'd tried to pay him off with stolen merchandise, but Liam stopped accepting it. Then one day Liam caught up to Miguel and beat him up. Once he was done Liam offered Miguel a way out. Someone had seen Marisol and wanted her. At first Miguel hadn't understood. Liam explained it further. Miguel would get Marisol and call Liam for instructions. _

**Veronica: **Then what?

**Miguel: **I saw her walking home that day. I stopped and picked her up. I took her to the store to get ice cream and while she was doing that, I called Liam.

**Veronica: **And?

**Miguel: **(sniveling) I told him I couldn't do it. I told him...

**Weevil: **But you did do it.

**Miguel: **He told me he would give me...I needed it. I had to... He said my debt would be paid off, but I still told him no, _I said no._

**Veronica: **But you did it. What did he offer you?

**Miguel: **He said his brother, the one who's a priest, would take care of Marisol. He said the guy who wanted her just wanted to take some pictures of her. He said...

**Weevil: **He said what you wanted to hear to clear your conscious so you could sell your cousin for drugs. (angry) She was just a little girl -

**Veronica: **(interrupting, trying to calm Weevil so she can get the rest of the story) So you agreed. Where did you take her?

**Miguel: **The hotel down by the tracks. Liam said I had to drop her off myself. (petulant, trying to justify his actions) But she wasn't scared. She was happy. Eating her ice cream.

_Weevil leans down and backhands Miguel, blood flying from his nose._

**Weevil: **Of course she was happy you pathetic fuck, she was with her cousin. She trusted you!

**Veronica: **Weevil.

**Miguel: **(crying again)I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't know...

_He begins to break down again and Veronica rushes to get the rest of the story from him. _

**Veronica: **Was Patrick there when you dropped her off?

_Miguel looks confused, but stops crying. _

**Veronica: **Patrick. Patrick Fitzpatrick. Father Paddy?

**Miguel: **N-no. I don't think so.

**Veronica: **OK. Then who was there?

**Miguel: **I don't know. (Weevil steps down again, choking Miguel) I don't remember.

**Weevil: **Try. 'Cause when story time is over, you're going wish you'd never been born.

**Miguel: **(growing fear again, his voice clears and his tears stop as he tries to answer) I didn't get a good look at him.

**Veronica: **(desperate) Was he white? Tall? Eye and hair color? Distinguishing marks? Scars, tattoos? Anything?

**Miguel: **He was tall, over 6 foot. And white. He was wearing a baseball hat and a jacket. **Veronica: **And?

**Miguel: **(face crumpling back into tears and regret)Marisol didn't want to stay with him.

**Weevil: **But you still left her there, didn't you? (yelling) _Didn't you!?_

_Miguel really starts to cry now and Weevil gets in his face. _

**Weevil: **I got a question. How much did you get for her?

_Veronica gasps._

**Weevil: **How much was your 7 year old cousin worth? (demanding) How much?!

**Miguel: **A hundred dollars. He gave me a hundred dollar bill.

_Veronica looks like she might throw up and Weevil moves off of Miguel. He goes into the small office several yards away and comes back with a length of rope. Veronica watches silently as Weevil ties Miguel to a chair._

_Finishing up, Weevil takes her by the elbow and pushes her out of the building. _

_Cut to Weevil dropping Veronica off at the beach. She climbs off the bike and stumbles blindly into the sand. Weevil takes off again. _

**--End Flashback**

_Back to present. Weevil pours them both another shot and shakes his head before tipping back the shot, trying to dull the memory. _

_--------------_

_Jumping forward in time. Weevil is still in full control of his faculties, but V is obviously drunk. Her cheeks are pink her eyes are dilated and unfocused. The bottle of tequila is nearly empty. _

**Veronica: **Do you eat the worm?

**Weevil: **What?

**Veronica: **(pointing at the bottle) The worm. Do people actually eat it? Or swallow it. Whatever.

**Weevil: **(simply) Yeah.

**Veronica: **Gross.

**Weevil: **Where's your phone? We gotta call Wallace to come pick your drunk ass up.

**Veronica: **No.

_She tries to pour another shot, managing to get some of the liquor into the glass, but most of it goes onto the bar. _

**Weevil: **Yes.

_She sticks her tongue out at him and he quirks an eyebrow in sardonic amusement at her childishness. _

**Veronica: **(loudly) Cheers everybody!

_A few of the other patrons, the bar is noticeably more occupied now, nod at her with amusement or interest, then return to their own drinks and conversation. _

**Veronica: **(conversational, contemplative) You know... I did a body shot off Logan once.

**Weevil: **(face contorting into disgust) Oh, God. Enough.

_He tries to take her drink and succeeds, but she grabs the bottle and takes a swig from it directly. _

**Weevil: **(dryly) Yeah. I'd need a drink or 10 if I had done what you just said too.

**Veronica: **(giggling) Oh, come on. You're always calling Logan "pretty boy." You think he's cute too!

**Weevil: **Alright. Seriously, that's enough. You're done.

_He takes the bottle from her then finds her phone in her bag. _

**Veronica: **(cajoling, holding the bottle up very close to his face) Don't be mad. I left you the worm.

_Weevil quirks an eyebrow at her but continues the call to Wallace. Once Wallace answers Weevil demands that he show up to retrieve Veronica. _

**Veronica: **(pouting) You're no fun. I wanna stay.

_Changing her mind rapidly, she grabs her bag and moves towards the door. Weevil follows her at a more sedate pace. _

_Outside, night has fallen and the moon shines brightly in the clear night sky._

**Veronica: **Let's go.

**Weevil: **We're not going anywhere. Your little bitch (V frowns) is going to come pick you up and pour you into bed, then I'm going back inside.

**Veronica: **No. (full of passionate purpose) Let's go to the hotel. Talk to the staff. See if they remember....if they remember...

_Weevil's face softens as she stumbles back into the why of why they were drinking together. Drinking to forget something horrible. At least for a little while. _

**Weevil: **Tomorrow.

**Veronica: **No, I -

**Weevil: **(interrupting firmly) Tomorrow. And you'll wait for me to come get you.

_She stares at him stubbornly, arms akimbo on her hips. _

**Veronica: **You don't tell me what to do. No one tells me what to do...

**Weevil: **Maybe that's the problem.

**Veronica: **(affronted gasp) Screw you. I can do this on my own.

_She spins to walk away but Weevil grabs her by the waist band of her jeans and forces her down into the gravel, sitting on her butt with her lower lip jut out in petulance. _

**Veronica: **Stop it.

**Weevil: **No.

**Veronica: **Lemme go.

**Weevil: **No. Where the fuck is Wallace?

**Veronica: **Let me go or I'll tell your grandma.

**Weevil: **(amused) Tell her what? That I saved your ass from a dumb move? Go ahead.

_Veronica's pout grows bigger and she mumbles something about her dad, Logan and Weevil all attending the same overprotective jackass conference. She cocks her head to the side peering up at him._

**Veronica: **You look taller from down here.

_Weevil shakes his head, but his amusement is clear._

_Finally Wallace shows up driving Alicia's car, climbing out with a wary expression, but it turns to bafflement as V stands up from the dirt and gravel and launches herself into his arms._

**Veronica: **(joyful) Wallace!

**Weevil: **(dryly) Get her to drink a glass of water, give her an Advil and put her to bed.

_He thrusts her bag into Wallace's hand and leaves to go back in the bar. _

**Weevil: **You take her anywhere else and I'll make the flag pole your new best friend.

**Wallace: **Where would I take her? And what the hell happened today? Why is she drunk?

_Weevil continues back inside the bar. Wallace looks down at a babbling Veronica and shakes his head. _

**Wallace: **(worried) What am I supposed to tell her dad?

-------------------

_Cut to a nice home surrounded by trees. A stone walkway leads to a circular fountain with a stone constructed cabin visible past it. A large ornate cross decorates the cabin door. _

_The door opens and the Mannings exit with a medium height man. He has sandy hair and pale blue eyes. His build and features are nondescript but his voice is compelling. Confidence and self assurance ooze from his every word. _

**Reverend Warden: **I don't want you to worry anymore. You have been faithful servants and God will protect your progeny.

_The Mannings eat up his every word, nodding with rapt attention and thanking him profusely. _

-------------------

_**Thursday, July 28**_

_Morning. Veronica and Weevil arrive at The Lamplighter Motel on Weevil's bike. They go inside the office and the manager eyes them both warily. He is wearing a greasy stained t-shirt declaring his devotion to AC- DC, a sweatshirt, old jeans, and a mullet. His skin is pale and splotchy with a scar over his lip and a crooked nose that was no doubt broken once upon a time. _

**Motel Manager: **Rooms are $50 a night, (eyes Veronica then looks at Weevil) or $20 a hour. We only take cash or credit cards. No checks.

_Veronica's mouth falls open and she steps forward her face incensed. _

**Veronica: **Do I look like a hooker to you?

_The manager shrugs._

**Weevil: **(to the manager) That wasn't very nice. (shrugs easily) But hey, you want to dispense with the niceties, fine with me.

_He reaches across the counter and grabs the man's ratty sweatshirt collar, dragging him forward until he is bent awkwardly over the counter. _

**Veronica: **(hard) We need information. Records for who stayed here in October of 2003.

**Motel Manager: **Are you crazy? Does this look like the kind of place that keeps records?

**Veronica: **Does he (nods to Weevil) look like the kind of guy you want to disappoint?

**Weevil: **Yeah. A man stayed here. A man who liked to do bad things to little girls.

_Veronica moves behind the counter and sees a binder, several old newspapers and some porn magazines. _

**Weevil: **A place that caters to a man like that, I dunno. Maybe you like little girls too. Huh? So what is it- are you another sick fuck, or are you just un cobarde escamado?

**Motel Manager: **(confused) What? (Weevil glares at him, scaring him) No, no way. (trying to be helpful) Credit cards are all we got. If he paid cash there won't be a record.

**Veronica: **What's this?

_She holds up the binder, on the spine it says "Registration."_

**Motel Manager: **Oh...yeah. (hopeful) Maybe the guy you want signed that. Yeah.

**Weevil: **(dark) Yeah. You better hope so.

_Veronica flips the book open, a few men had stayed at the motel that week. Veronica reads through their names quickly. Looking for one that stands out. Several do._

**Veronica: **John Smith? Really? Speedy Gonzales? Keanu Reeves? Are any of these names real?

**Motel Manager: **Hey, we don't check ID, this establishment respects the privacy -

**Weevil: ** This establishment would have not business if not for two bit whores and criminals needing a place to crash.

_Veronica looks frustrated. She takes pictures of the registry pages and asks the manager some more questions trying to get a better description of the man or any detail that might lead somewhere. But his answers reveal his deep apathy and lack of memory. _

_A woman employee, African American wearing a bandana on her head and worn jeans and t-shirt comes thorough to get cleaning supplies for the rooms and rushes out again, not wanting to be part of the questioning. _

**Veronica: **He would have had a girl with him. Seven years old, Hispanic. She would have been crying...

**Weevil: **Or drugged, or dead.

**Motel Manager: **No, I don't remember nothing like that.

**Weevil: **(scarily) If I find out you are lying to me....

**Motel Manager: **I wouldn't, not me. I'm not hero. Look another guy works the night shift. He should be in soon. He left his phone here last night. His old lady has been blowing it up all day looking for him.

_Weevil looks at him sourly but lets him go. _

_Outside Weevil and Veronica sit under the shade of a lonely tree in the parking lot. Weevil pulls out his switch blade and begins swinging it around absently. Veronica watches with interest and soon he is showing her how to do it. _

----------------

_Cut to Veronica arriving at Logan's house, using her key to open the front door. She pushes it open and before she can even fully step into the house Logan has her gathered in his arms and is kissing her fervently. _

_He pulls her inside her arms circling around his neck. Kicking the door shut behind her, he presses her against it, continuing the kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around her holding her tight. As they break the kiss, Logan's mouth moves to her neck and his hands race over her body. _

**Logan: **God I missed you.

**Veronica: **(breathless) I missed you too.

_She lets out a slow moan as his mouth settles over the space at the base of her neck that melts her bones every time. She sags against him and his hands cup under her butt to pull her back up against him. _

**Veronica: **(drawn out) Up…stairs.

**Logan: **Huh?

**Veronica: **Up. Stairs. (panting) We…should…go…up…stairs.

**Logan: **(mumbling in to her neck) Later.

_Their mouths find each other again, and Veronica's hands cup around his head, holding him close to her as their tongues duel. Logan's hands are more productively employed unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zipper down. His hand moves inside immediately and he breaks the kiss, surprise all over his face. _

**Logan: **You're not wearing underwear.

**Veronica: **(playful) So glad you noticed.

_His fingers move across her sensitive skin, trailing along her folds teasingly._

**Logan: **(quick kiss) It would be hard to miss.

**Veronica: **Well, it didn't take you very long to find your surprise.

_He flicks her clit as he withdraws his hand causing her to shutter. He pushes her pants down to her ankles and Veronica chips in to help, toeing off her shoes and pushing her jeans off the rest of the way with her feet. Even as she does so, she tries once more to convince him to move their reunion upstairs to the bedroom. A more traditional location for such activities. _

**Veronica: **Is there something wrong with your bed upstairs?

**Logan: **(grins) Nothing. Except it is too (quick kiss) far (longer kiss) away.

**Veronica: **OK.

_She wraps her arms around his neck again, helping to support her weight as he finishes undoing his own pants and lifts her up, pressing her against the door as his hands cup around the back of her thighs and pull her around his waist. _

_Slowing unexpectedly he looks at her face, examining her features before staring into her eyes. _

**Logan: **I really missed you.

_She smiles slowly, her eyes soft, her expression open and loving. _

**Logan: **You didn't answer my call last night.

_A shadow flickers through her eyes, but before he can ask anything more, she slants her mouth across his, pulling back and capturing his lower lip between her teeth. She drags her teeth over it then moves back in to deepen the kiss. Logan loses his train of thought and kisses her back, lifting her up and sliding into her. _

_Veronica gasps at the feeling of him filling her and closes her legs around him, holding their torsos together as he begins to stroke and grind into her. _

_From his enthusiastic greeting, Veronica expected him to be more aggressive, pounding into her, seeking his own pleasure, but he moved in a slow and steady pace, his eyes focused on her face the whole time. Veronica struggled to keep her eyes open to give him the eye contact she knew he loved, but the sensations rippled through her body making conscious thought difficult. She struggled for breath as Logan found a rhythm and angle of penetration that made even that most basic __parasympathetic __function seem like an effort. _

_Panting and breathless, she presses her face into his neck, her hands clutching at his shoulders. _

**Veronica: **Logan. I'm so close. Please. Oh God. I love you.

_Logan grunts his response, his hands holding her firmly to receive his thrusts as she tumbles over the edge into her climax. He can feel her body spasm and tense around him and pumps into her a few more times before coming himself. _

_He leans against her as their bodies calm, using his weight to hold her up between his body and the door. Regaining his strength he takes her weight back in his hands and stumbles towards the kitchen island. _

_Sliding her onto the cool quartz counter top Logan rests his forehead against hers, and gives her a dopey relaxed grin. _

**Logan: **Hi.

_She giggles a little, before biting down on her lip, but her eyes are still crinkled with withheld laughter. _

**Veronica: **Hi yourself. (archly) Do you greet all your guests like that? 'Cause I think I'd take exception to that.

**Logan: **Just you. It's only ever just you.

_Her eyes soften again, full of emotion. _

**Veronica: **I'm glad you're back.

_He begins kissing across her cheeks and nose, nipping at her chin. _

**Veronica: **How was your trip?

**Logan: **(moving down her neck again as his hand slide under her shirt and push it up and off) Later.

**Veronica: **(teasing) Oh. Later. The mysterious later. Like when we'll finally make it upstairs.

**Logan: **(unrepentant) Exactly.

_He unhooks her bra and reacquaints himself with her chest as well as the rest of her body again. This time it's hard and fast, and as Veronica gets lost in his dark eyes and the feel of his body against hers again, she grabs hold of the feeling of rightness, of pleasure and power and love and lets the good sensations sooth over her battered psyche. _

_------------_

_Scene opens with Logan and Veronica in his bed. Logan is sprawled out with his arm bent behind his head on a pillow, Veronica lying close to his side with the sheet pulled up to her chest. Logan looks relaxed and happy, like a cat who ate the canary. Veronica looks flushed, her hair a mess but her face soft and peaceful. Logan continues telling her another story of how a bet lead to a priceless moment as Dick's board shorts had caught fire while he and Rams tried to twirl flaming torches on a rope. Once again the story ended with Dick getting naked in front of a group of strangers that were not expecting it. _

_Veronica smiles. _

**Veronica: **So, there were a lot of people there? To witness Dick's latest humiliation?

**Logan: **Yeah. Some locals and other tourists we met.

**Veronica: **(attempting for lightness) Girls?

**Logan: **(amused) Some.

**Veronica: **Cute girls in little bikinis?

**Logan: **Some.

_Veronica stares at him, holding his gaze, but there is no guilt or remorse on Logan's face. Veronica shrugs and makes an effort to relax against him again. Logan frowns at her quickly, and opens his mouth, but stops himself from asking where her question was coming from. _

**Logan: **(muted) There were some girls around. But nothing happened. Not with me.

_Veronica tilts her face back up to meet his gaze, her face showing her guilt and insecurity. _

**Veronica: **I know.

**Logan: **Do you?

_Instead of answering, she kisses him quickly and slides out of bed, looking around for her clothes before remembering that she left them downstairs. She moves to the closet and pulls on one of Logan's shirts. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. No cheating, right?

**Logan: **(doubtful) Right. So where are you going?

**Veronica: **I need to go home to get my phone.

**Logan: **Your phone?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I forgot it this morning. I was in a hurry, then I was going to get it before coming to see you, but....

**Logan: **Why do you need it?

**Veronica: **(arching one eyebrow) 'Cause if my dad calls then I can answer. If he calls and I don't he might just come on over for a visit.

**Logan: **And that would be bad?

_She gestures to her outfit, and the fact that it would be hard to not know what they had been doing. _

**Veronica: **(trying to be casual but with an edge) He wants to talk to you.

**Logan: **(sitting up, tension apparent) About what?

**Veronica: **The accident, what you told the DA, what really happened. I didn't tell him anything, but he knows. He's not stupid.

**Logan: **(slumping back) I know. Fuck. I can't win with him.

Smiling, she leans over him and kisses him deeply.

**Veronica: **You will. (flinching a bit at the thought) It's just going to take a bit more time.

**Logan: **No lying.

**Veronica: **(serious) I'm not lying Logan. You're good for me. He sees that already, he just doesn't want to.

_Logan doesn't respond so she moves to the door. _

**Logan: **Are you coming back?

**Veronica: **(teasing) I was thinking about it.

_She exits the room and Logan gets up following her but stopping at the balcony. He watches as she gets dressed. _

**Logan: **Think hard.

_She grins at him then shakes her head. _

**Veronica: **Five days with your buds and you come back with 12 year old humor.

**Logan: **Nothing about me is 12 Veronica.

**Veronica: **Hmm.

_She glances up at his naked form once more before leaving the house. _

------------

_Fennel home. Veronica runs into Wallace and Daryl as she exits her room. _

**Wallace**: Hey V, you want to go to the beach with me and Daryl? I got a new plane, you should check it out.

**Veronica**: Oh, um...'d love to but I need to go get new tires on my car.

**Wallace**: Already? That car is only a few months old. Whatcha been doing? Burning rubber chasing the bad guys?

**Veronica**: Uh…

**Wallace**: Yeah, OK, you'll be at dinner tonight right?

**Veronica**: Not tonight. Logan is...getting back tonight. We're going to dinner.

**Wallace**: Cool. Ask him if we're still on for tomorrow.

**Veronica**: (relaxing) Yeah. OK. See you later.

------------

_Washington DC, the Watergate Hotel. Duncan is standing waiting for Jake to finish up at his desk so they can go to dinner. Jake hangs up the phone and turns to face Duncan. _

**Jake: **Duncan. Please sit down.

_Duncan looks baffled at his father's serious tone but sits as ordered. _

**Duncan: **What's going on?

**Jake: **I know that the situation with your mother and I has been difficult for you Duncan. And I am sorry. But I love Leanne. I think you can understand what it's like to have to give up a person that you love.

_Duncan stares back at his father but doesn't respond. _

**Jake: **I should have discussed this with you beforehand, but I didn't want to put you in a position to have to choose.

**Duncan: **Choose what?

**Jake: **Choose your mother or I. Our divorce is final as of today. I have full physical and legal custody of you. You will, of course, be allowed to visit your mother whenever you want.

_Duncan looks distressed. _

------------

_Napa. Celeste sits alone on an upper patio, a pitcher of cucumber water and scones sitting on the table untouched before her. She looks down at the papers before her, flipping through them with a barely restrained anger. She picks up her phone and begins yelling at her lawyer. _

**Celeste: **I never agreed to give Jake full custody. Nor did I agree to revert to my maiden name. _She listens as the lawyer tells her that without those concessions Jake would not agree to give her the Napa house or the settlement she had asked for. Their prenup had allowed her only $100 thousand dollars per year of their marriage and his infidelity didn't change that. Jake had been smart enough to keep the majority of his money in personal and corporate accounts, Celeste didn't have a leg to stand on._

**Celeste: **(standing up, her voice icy cold) He got to you didn't he? You and he are mistaken if you think I will accept this lying down. Jake Kane has not heard the last of me. If he thinks he'd going to continue our life, with his whore and their child, he was wrong.

-------------

_Logan's house. They have just finished eating dinner, and Veronica cleans up the dishes and hands Logan a sponge to wipe off the table. He looks at it, then at her with disdain, but she smiles brightly back at him. Logan rolls his eyes and moves to the table wiping off a few crumbs to the floor. Veronica frowns at him but he is unrepentant. _

**Veronica: **You can wipe down the island while you're at it.

_He grins but does as she commanded. _

_Finished cleaning up, they head back upstairs. Veronica sits down on the chaise lounge on the patio off Logan's bedroom, pulling her legs up and snuggling into Logan's side when he sits done next to her. They sit quietly for a moment._

**Logan: **Where were you last night?

_She glances up at him, a deer in the headlights. _

**Logan: **You didn't answer. I tried you a few times.

_She remains silent. _

**Logan: **(insistent) And you didn't return my call.

**Veronica: **I was out.

**Logan: **Out where? With who?

**Veronica: **There was a break in the case. It was...pretty upsetting. To say the least.

**Logan: **(dropping his jealousy, his tone is supportive) Is she dead?

**Veronica: **I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. She was sold.

**Logan: **(flabbergasted) Sold?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Sold by her cousin. To pay of his junkie debt.

**Logan: **(wiping his hand over his eyes, disturbed) Fuck. I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **I know. I am too. I just...I can't...

_Slowly the story seeps out and Logan listens, only reacting when Veronica mentions the_ _Fitzpatricks. _

**Logan: **(uptight) You have to stop this now.

**Veronica: **Why?

**Logan: **The Fitzpatricks? They're serious Veronica. You can't just walk up to them and ask them questions with your perky cheerleader act.

**Veronica: **(offended) I know that.

**Logan: **And taking Wallace with you isn't going to be good enough. Drop this. Now.

**Veronica: **(withdrawing from his side) Are you giving me orders now?

**Logan: **No, but I'm telling you, this is dangerous. These are seriously bad dudes Veronica. (trying to change the subject a bit) Even talking to Miguel with just Wallace there was stupid.

**Veronica: **(mulish) Well then it's a good thing Wallace wasn't available wasn't it?

**Logan: **Wallace wasn't....? Then who – (yelling) Did you go alone?

**Veronica: **No. I had Weevil with me.

_Logan surges up off the couch, anger in every inch of his tense form. _

**Logan: **That's fucking worse!

**Veronica: **(standing up too) Why?

**Logan: **Why? He's in a gang Veronica! I know you think you have him all house broken, but you don't. He's dangerous and he hates me. Do you really think he's your friend?

**Veronica: **Yes. I do. Weevil would never hurt me.

**Logan: **You don't know that.

**Veronica: **I do. So unless you know of a specific reason why I shouldn't trust Weevil, then this just comes back to your stupid (Spanish pronunciation) bronca against each other.

**Logan: **(confused) What?

**Veronica: **Bronca. Vendetta.

**Logan: **(snide) Glad to see you learned something new while hanging out with the town's criminal element.

**Veronica: **(annoyed, antagonizing) Of course, I hang out with you, and look at how much I've learned.

_Logan stares at Veronica, hurt and angry, scared for her but unsure how to make her understand. He takes a few deep breaths walking to the railing and focusing on calming down. Finally he turns around to face her again, finding her standing there with arms crossed over her chest in a defensive, stubborn pose, her face both angry and hurt. _

**Logan: **Why didn't you talk to me about it? Before you started this?

**Veronica: **(confused) Why would I?

**Logan: **Because I care about you? Because you're risking your life? Because maybe being your friend, your boyfriend, someone that loves you should give me the right to at least have a say in it?

_She had no response to that, so she a__ttacks instead. And since partial truths were so easy to use as weapons, she threw one at him now._

**Veronica: **You don't want a say. You want to tell me what to do.

**Logan: **No-

**Veronica: **Yes. This is you having a say. You've had your say every time I bring it up. And it's not enough, is it? You want to tell me no, and have me shuffle off to do your bidding.

**Logan: **That's not true and you know it.

**Veronica: **Do I? I don't know. What I do know is that you didn't tell me about your genius plan to burn down a pool, so I don't get why I should tell you every little thing I do.

**Logan: **And you got mad at me.

**Veronica: **Because it was stupid and wrong!

**Logan: **Well, what you're doing is stupid and dangerous!

**Veronica: **Arg!

_She stomps out__ the door and down the stairs, leaving a hurt and upset boy behind her. _

_--------------_

_Some time later Logan comes downstairs to see the gas fire pit is on out on the __first story deck. He goes outside to find Veronica curled up on the built in seating around the fire pit, staring at the flames. _

**Logan: **(softly) I thought you left.

_She turns to meet his eyes, both of them no longer angry. _

**Veronica:** I almost did.

**Logan: **I'm not trying to tell you what to do Veronica.

**Veronica:** Yes, you are.

**Logan: **OK, but only because I don't ever want to see you hurt again. (emphatic) _Ever_.

**Veronica:** I know. I'm sorry.

_He moves a few steps closer to her, and she tilts her head up to maintain his gaze. _

**Logan: **Will you stop this now?

**Veronica: **No.

_Logan sighs deeply. _

**Logan: **Will you promise to keep me informed -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) I do -

**Logan: **(interrupting) _Before_ you do something? I want to be with you Veronica, so I know where you are, so I can keep you safe.

_They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds before she nods her agreement. _

**Logan: **You'll be careful?

**Veronica: **I am careful Logan.

**Logan: **(trying to be calm) You'll be more careful? Even if that means taking Weevil with you if I can't be there?

**Veronica: **(softly) Yes. I'm careful Logan. (his look is patently disbelieving, she is pouty in response) I don't do it deliberately.

_He sits down beside her, close but not touching. After a long moment, she inches across the narrow gap and leans her head against his shoulder. _

**Logan: **I'm glad you didn't leave.

**Veronica:** Me too.

--

AN

OK, so this doesn't feel like a full chapter to me but I'm already late with the post so I thought you guys might agree that something is better than nothing. There are some big developments in the next few days, for LoVe, Lamb, and Meg. Ok, not so much for Lamb, but I do develop his current problems a bit more.

And, sorry no new code today, I just want to get this up. We'll have a variety of quotes coming up from Moonlight, which Jason Dohring was on after VM. I only watched after the series ended, but the banter is pretty easy to reuse here and it amuses me.

FYI did y'all know it's disdain with a D and not distain? I did not.

Happy earth month!

Words 6204


	9. Ch 9 You can't pick your family

Truths to Big to be Told -- 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** The kids are settling into a summer of hot weather and hot tempers. LoVe are healing their wounds. The Marses and Kanes are getting divorced. Duncan left town for a summer internship. Lynn is on Dancing with the Stars, Big Dick married Kendall and Jake has had Weidman watching V and Shiloh, while Leanne continues to drink. Aaron is confirmed at Lilly's killer, charged and released under house arrest. The war between the haves and the have nots escalates and finally the guys offer up Chester as the driver who caused the accident, but really it was Enbom. Meg's little sister is in the hospital with kidney failure, and Meg is determined to see her parents punished while the Mannings try to find a way to get Grace a new kidney. Their plan to get pregnant with a child that could donate a kidney to Grace faces an obstacle. The guys go on a surf trip to Hawaii after Logan is kidnapped by Weevil's cronies and they "pretend" to play Russian roulette with some of his body parts. V has a disturbing breakthrough in her investigation into Marisol Reyes' disappearance. LoVe argue over her friendship with Weevil and her investigation.

**Poll** up in my profile: who would you not mind seeing die in this story…

**And Lastly**…voting is open at dotmoon (dot) net (forward slash) awards (forward slash), Some Truths Hurt is in the works in progress category if you want to vote.

An reviewer asked me for a review for her birthday, but I assume that was a Freudian slip and she meant an update….so here it is in under 10 days. Happy Birthday!

Note: FF is removing all my scene break indicators (dashed lines) and won't let me put them back in. Sorry.

**Chapter 9: You can't pick your family**

**(Friday, July 29)**

_Friday morning Veronica is reading the paper at the breakfast table as Daryl and Wallace race around the house getting ready for their day out with Logan and the guys. Alicia slips out the door to work and Keith leaves for a meeting with the publisher of his book. _

_Veronica sets down the paper and we see the article she was reading is about the investigation into Lamb. The proof of his wrongdoing was mounting, as was public outrage. There were already mentions of another recall election as well as bringing in outside investigators to audit the entire Sheriff's staff. _

_Daryl skids to a halt next to Veronica as she takes a sip of her coffee. She smiles at his eager expression. _

**Daryl: **Is it a big pool? I mean like a really big pool?!

**Veronica: **Well, it's not as big as the one at the community center, but it's big. And it will just be you and your friends and Logan and his friends.

**Daryl: **And we don't have to pay or anything?

**Veronica: **Nope, no paying. _And_ they're going to barbeque for you.

**Daryl: **(eyes wide) For real?

**Veronica: **Yep. Hamburgers and hotdogs, chips and soda. All the stuff you shouldn't eat. In fact if there is anything that you want that isn't there, you just ask Logan and he'll get it for you.

**Daryl: **No way.

**Veronica: **Way.

**Daryl: **This is awesome. Logan is the best!

**Veronica: **Yeah. (Daryl races off) The best arsonist turned child patron ever.

**Wallace: **Don't hate V. At least he's trying.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I just wish he had tried before he started playing with matches.

_Wallace shrugs and tries to steal a piece of toast off her plate but she slaps his hand away. _

_There is a knock on the door and before either Wallace or Veronica can get up Daryl is there and flings the door open, excited questions spilling out of his mouth instantly. _

**Daryl: **Can we take our water guns? Can we have hotdogs then hamburgers later? And chips. Joey's favorite is Flaming Hot Cheetos, but his mom never lets him have them, she says they're full of party hygenate...(trails off) oil. Can we? Can we?

**Veronica: **Yeah, Logan, can we?

**Logan: **(to Daryl) Sure. We'll stop at the store on the way over.

_Daryl hops excitedly then races away. _

**Veronica: **I hope you know what you're in for.

**Logan: **It's Daryl. And Wallace will be there.

**Veronica: **Wallace is off duty. You'll be playing the role of big brother, and that includes keeping Dick's conversation G rated. (smiles) Or you'll face Alicia's wrath.

_She tilts her head up to accept his kiss. _

**Veronica: **And don't forget, Daryl is bringing five of his friends.

**Logan: **Two.

**Veronica: **Five. (sweetly) I told him it was OK.

_Logan looks chagrined for a moment then recovers. _

**Logan: **(suggestive) I'll let you make it up to me later.

**Wallace: **(interrupting) And on that note, let's go. Before this conversation takes a turn that makes me pour chlorine into my brain cavity in hopes of forgetting.

_--VMVMVM--_

_Cut to V at her desk in her room. She is talking on a nondescript black cell phone._

**Veronica: **(efficient, brisk grown up tone) Hello, this is Bobbie Woodward calling from the Hearst Free Press. We're doing a story on child predators in the Southern California region and I wanted to speak to the detectives that handled the case of the missing 6 year old girl, Cecilia Brown? (listening) Yes, the one that disappeared from the park. (listening) Thank you.

**Detective Brisco:** Detective Brisco.

**Veronica: **Detective...

_She launches into her spiel again and is quickly shut down by the detective. _

**Detective Brisco:** I'm sorry ma'am, we don't comment on open cases.

**Veronica: **Of course. I understand. But any publicity might scare up a new lead Detective.

_He considers her appeal and gives her the basics of the case. The girl and disappeared, nobody saw anything and the trail went cold instantly. _

**Detective Brisco:** It's still an open case, but we never had any viable leads and there is not much hope for a good ending.

**Veronica: **I understand. One of the things we're focusing on in our story is to be aware of your surroundings. That even a small detail can save yourself from heartbreak or tragedy. Like, if someone sees a suspicious vehicle. Why not call it in to the local authorities? Let them determine if the person is a threat or not.

**Detective Brisco:** You're absolutely correct. Colleges and universities are hotbeds for criminal activity and assaults. Women especially need to be vigilant.

**Veronica: **Absolutely. We had a case here in Neptune, a girl disappeared and the neighbors reported a white cargo van in the area in the weeks prior. Did you have anything like that?

**Detective Brisco:** I'm sorry, where did you say you were from?

**Veronica: **Neptune.

_The conversation continues, and the detective reveals that they did have reports of a white van, a suspicious white van parked near a school 10 blocks from the park where Cecilia had disappeared from. _

**Detective Brisco:** Nobody got a license plate and when we ran local registrations for white cargo vans, that data lead nowhere. I remember the girl in Neptune, the local Sheriff at the time put the information on her into the national database for missing and at risk kids. We looked at the case for similarities to ours but beyond the surface, young girl, alone, crime of opportunity, there was nothing. I never heard about a white van. Are you sure about your information?

**Veronica: **(definite) Yes. You mentioned a crime of opportunity? Do predators usually stick to a pattern?

**Detective Brisco:** Most do, yeah. But some will take a kid anyway they can get them. Abduction, buy them from illegal immigrant smugglers, or kids that are trafficked in the sex trade. Even their own family members.

_Veronica swallows hard. _

**Veronica: **Thank you for your help detective.

**Detective Brisco:** No problem. I'm glad to hear that your paper is doing a story on this.

**Veronica: **I agree. Oh, detective, one more question. There was a third disappearance.

_She shuffles her papers to make it seem like she is looking for information, when in reality it is burned into her mind._

**Detective Brisco:** In Indio. Yeah.

**Veronica: **Any similarities to your case?

**Detective Brisco:** No. (clueing in) Unless you know something I don't.

**Veronica: **No, of course not, detective.

**Detective Brisco:** (leading) No white van?

**Veronica: **Not in Indio, no. But, there was a white van that was called in to police in Twentynine Palms, in the days before Jessica Winters went missing from Indio.

**Detective Brisco:** (intensity filling his voice) You're shitting me.

**Veronica: **I would never kid you Detective.

**Detective Brisco:** Three kidnappings within a year, all with sightings of a white van in the days leadings up to the disappearances. How come no one has put this together?

**Veronica: **Probably because the information on the white van in Neptune didn't make it to the proper authorities, and the sightings in Twentynine Palms were considered an isolated event when nothing happened there.

**Detective Brisco:** Who did you say you were again? Bobbie....

**Veronica: **Woodward. (quickly) Thanks again for your time Detective. I'll be sure to send you a copy of my story.

**Detective Brisco:** (suspicious) You do that Miss Woodward.

_She hangs up and sets down a plain black disposable cell phone. The kind you pay cash for and are pretty much untraceable. The phone rings immediately with the number for the Victorville Police station showing up, but Veronica ignores the call and turns off the phone. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **That should be enough to get them going.

_--VMVMVM--_

_Cut to a small, messy, noisy police station. A female detective is sitting on her desk tapping her food impatiently. _

**Detective DeBraal:** (hurried) Yes, I'm still here. (listening) Yes. A white van? Any plates? A partial? What was it? (listening and writing down the numbers) And where was it reported? (listening) Outside a school? On what days? (listening, writing) Yes, thank you. This might just be the lead we were waiting for.

_She hangs up the phone._

**Detective DeBraal:** Collins. Get me Detective Brisco from Victorville. Now.

**Detective Collins:** No, need, he's on hold for you now.

_She picks up the phone again._

**Detective DeBraal:** Brisco.

**Detective Brisco:** Rachel. I assume you received the same phone call that I did today?

**Detective DeBraal:** Yeah. Did you get a trace on it?

**Detective Brisco:** No, it's a prepaid job.

**Detective DeBraal:** Yeah.

**Detective Brisco:** Did you check her information out of Twentynine Palms?

**Detective DeBraal:** Sure did, and fuck me if she wasn't dead on the money.

**Detective Brisco:** You get a license plate?

**Detective DeBraal:** A partial. You?

**Detective Brisco:** No.

**Detective DeBraal:** Well, we'll run it, see what we get. If this girl is right, we got a predator with a wide hunting ground operating in our area.

**Detective Brisco:** Three disappearances that we know of, no bodies. You think they're still alive?

**Detective DeBraal:** Could be. He might be a collector, or once he tires of them he could hand them off to a pal.

**Detective Brisco:** Fuck, I had child cases.

**Detective DeBraal:** Don't we all.

**Detective Brisco:** Hey, do you still have contact information for the former Sheriff in Neptune?

**Detective DeBraal:** Keith Mars? Yeah, I can get it. He got his PI license after being run out of office. He brought a bail jumper through here not long ago. He's good.

**Detective Brisco:** Yeah. I tried calling the current Sheriff...

**Detective DeBraal:** Good luck with that. (condescending) Lamb is a putz. Dirty too.

**Detective Brisco:** Yeah, even our paper has been covering that mess. We got reporters doing a day in the life stories to prove that we're on the up and up.

_Detective DeBraal laughs. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_Cut to the phone in Mars Investigations ringing and going to voicemail. Keith's voice informs the caller that the office is temporarily closed. Detective DeBraal leaves a message asking for Keith to return her call as soon as possible._

_Casablancas back yard. Dick, Beaver, Logan, Luke, the Diddens, and Logan are lounging at the side of the pool in their board shorts, their tans from Hawaii in evidence. Soda and bottles of water are scattered around, but no beer or liquor. Dick looks at Logan with annoyance. Wallace is in the water with Daryl and five of his young friends. A table set closer to the house is covered with candy, chips, soda, and junk food. _

**Dick: **I understand that Veronica's pussy entrapped you into having a kiddie party, but how did it become my problem?

**Logan: **(shrugs lightly) I don't have a pool.

**--Flashback **

_Logan is watching TV when an entertainment show comes on. They announce their lead story is Aaron Echolls, giving his first interview since being released from the hospital. They show video of Aaron sitting by the Echolls' pool, looking contrite. _

**Female Anchor:** Aaron Echolls is now under house arrest at his home in Neptune, where he will be confined until his trial for the murder of heiress Lilly Kane and the assault and attempted murder of Veronica and Keith Mars. Leaked reports claim that the assault began once Echolls learned that Veronica Mars was in possession of sex tapes of the star and the murdered heiress.

**Male Anchor:** There are a whole host of other charges against Echolls too, from witness intimidation to tampering with evidence. And let's not forget his divorce from Lynn Echolls, his estranged wife.

**Female Anchor:** Aaron sits down with us to discuss all of this, but in the end he's just a father, and he's reaching out to his son Logan, asking for a sit down to talk things out.

**Male Anchor:** I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. He's accused of killing one of his son's girlfriends, then trying to kill another to keep it quiet. That's serious stuff.

**--End Flashback **

**Luke: **(to Dick) And you helped destroy the other pool, so you get to help make it up to the kids.

**Dick: **Fuck that shit -

_The noise from the pool goes silent and 10 innocent young eyes turn to Dick. _

**Wallace: **(climbing out of the pool)Looks like Dick is up.

**Dick: **Fu...dge. Whose bullsh....dumb rules are these anyway?

**Logan: **(firmly) Mine.

_Dick gets up from his chair and dives in the water surfacing the play Marco Polo with the kids. Once he loses his ire, he begins to have fun with the kids. Beaver takes his seat. _

**Beaver: **So, uh, who's going to cook?

**Harry: **Don't you have a cook or maid or something?

**Beaver: **Yeah, but Kendall -

**Hank: **(interrupting) Your HOT new mommy?

**Beaver: **(annoyed) Kendall is making them detail her car and press her clothes today.

**Luke: **I can barbeque.

**Logan: **Thanks man.

_Luke gets up to start the grill and Logan follows him, paying attention and asking questions. Luke looks at him oddly, and Logan shrugs. _

**Logan: **Veronica likes sh.. stuff like this. I have a grill. I should know how to use it. Besides, I'm practically an orphan, I should know how to do something for food besides ordering in.

_Luke smiles, but doesn't make fun of Logan, instead he patiently shows him how to turn on the grill, how to know when it's hot and when the food is done. _

_They are just taking the burgers off the grill when the French doors open and Kendall emerges in a small black bikini and a sheer sarong. __She holds a margarita and is wearing high heels. __Again the guys and the kids all fall silent as they watch her progress. From the pool, one of the kids whispers._

**Kid:** That's their mom? Wow.

**Dick: **Dude. You're like five. (smiling salaciously) Nice. You've got good taste my man. That is a former Lakers girl.

**Daryl:** What's that?

**Dick: **A professional cheerleader.

**Daryl:** Wow.

_Logan and Luke are transfixed as she sashays towards them. Dick climbs out of the water after picking up and tossing Daryl across the pool much to his glee. He shakes the water out of his hair as he approaches, and Kendall looks annoyed. _

**Kendall: **Watch it junior.

**Dick: **Logan you remember Kendall, right? Momsie, this is Logan and Luke.

**Logan: **Yeah. The Yatch Club.

**Kendall: **(scanning down Logan's body) Of course. How could I forget.

_She simpers at Logan and he stares back at her seeing through her cheap attempt to flatter him. _

**Logan: **Right.

_He walks away, retaking his seat next to Hank._

**Dick: **Hey Kendall, are you done playing queen of the castle?

**Kendall: **Why do you need a rice crispy treat?

**Dick: **No, we need some towels for the kids.

**Logan: **(raising his hand) Uh, I want a rice crispy treat.

**Kendall: **Do I look like a cook kid? Make it yourself.

_She wanders over to the hot tub, dropping the sarong and climbing in slowly, letting all the boys get a good look at her. _

**Hank: **(quietly) Yeah, Logan. She might fuck you but she won't cook for you. Better stick with the one you got already.

_Beaver overhears and scowls, looking from Logan to his new stepmother._

**Logan: **Veronica's not much for cooking, but no way would I trade her in for that one. She's a gold digging bitch. Anyone want to bet she's got a boy toy before her 6 month anniversary?

_Harry and Hank laugh, Wallace looks disturbed, and Beaver looks pissed._

**Beaver: **You guys are twisted.

**Logan: **Where did your dad meet her?

**Dick: **She was a Laker Girl, and you know my dad, he has good seats.

**Beaver: **A certain Laker All-Star's wife had her fired. Didn't like the look of her.

**Dick: **(to Logan) What are you doing tonight, bro?

_Logan sits back and gets comfortable, appearing to be getting ready to take a nap. Harry and Hank are still staring at Kendall._

**Logan: **Well, as much as I enjoy the company of men, after a week of your company, I've got other plans tonight.

_Dick makes a hand gesture known as the Shocker. Logan raises an eyebrow, but then mimics it._

**Dick: **That, I can respect.

_They bump their configured hands and then return to watching the kids in the swimming pool._

**Luke:** Who's hungry? Come and get it.

_The kids climb out of the pool, dripping water, and race to the table of food. _

_After dropping the kids off at their various homes, Logan makes his way back to the beach house, happy to see Veronica's car already parked out front. _

_He parks in the garage and walks inside from the garage entrance to find Veronica sitting at the kitchen island looking at a very large flat box._

_Logan greets her with a kiss, which she ends quickly. _

**Veronica**: Logan you got a...

_She doesn't get to finish her sentence because he pulls her mouth back to his for a longer, more involved kiss. Finally they break apart._

**Logan**: I told you, you were going to owe me for sticking me with five kids.

**Veronica**: I owe you? I thought this was about your debt to society?

_Logan shrugs and moves upstairs to change out of his swim suit and into jeans, a t-shirt, and flip flops. Veronica is dressed similarly casual, in shorts, flops, a tank top and her green army hat with a short bill. Her hair is pulled into low pig tails._

_Coming back downstairs, Logan slides part way on the banister. She laughs. _

**Logan**: So what's the plan for today?

**Veronica**: (complexly serious) Scrabble.

**Logan**: Scrabble?

**Veronica**: Yep. Then Yatzee. Some food, then maybe if you're good, Chess.

**Logan**: Board games.

**Veronica**: Of course. Did you have something else in mind?

**Logan**: I might have. But if you want to play games, I have one.

**Veronica**: Oh?

**Logan**: Hide and seek. I'll hide your clothes, and seek what was under them.

**Veronica**: You must have had a very different childhood that I did.

**Logan**: We could play doctor instead? I'm sure your version and mine aren't that much different.

_She laughs. _

**Veronica**: How about you feed me then we'll determine which games to play.

_--VMVMVM--_

_Cut to Veronica and Logan walking back into his house laughing._

**Logan: **Seriously, their must be a medical explanation about how someone so tiny can eat so much.

**Veronica: **You ate just as much as I did.

**Logan: **For dinner. You had an appetizer, a salad, and desert.

**Veronica: **It was good.

**Logan: **It must have been.

**Veronica: **You know, if you think there's a medical explanation...

**Logan: **Perhaps now is the time to play doctor?

_He makes a grab for her and she playfully pulls away, but nearly trips on the corner of the large box. They stop. _

**Veronica: **What is this anyway?

**Logan: **A painting.

**Veronica: **You bought it in Hawaii?

**Logan: **No, my grandma sent it. I assume it's one of my grandfather's.

_Veronica is interested and looks up at Logan winningly. _

**Veronica: **Are you going to open it?

**Logan: **Eventually.

**Veronica: **(fluttering her eyelashes)Now?

_Logan groans._

**Logan: **I'm never going to get any, am I?

**Veronica: **Any?I think you've had plenty. Any more and I'll be walking funny.

_They move to the box and struggle with the packing tape for a moment. Veronica gives up and reaches into her bag. _

_Instead of pulling out the small jack knife Logan had seen her use before, namely on his tires, she pulled out a long, narrow, shiny silver switchblade and whipped it around in a neat spiral to open it. She glances up to see his reaction, expecting amusement, surprise or even that he is turned on, but instead what she sees is caution with an edge of anger. _

**Logan**: I see that your time with Weevil has been put to good use.

_She tilts her chin up in stubbornness, hearing the disapproval in his voice._

**Veronica**: (challenging) Yeah, it's a neat trick, isn't it?

**Logan**: Yes. (mocking anger) I'm sure it will be useful in _so many occasions_.

**Veronica**: Logan do you really want to have this fight again?

**Logan**: (faux bright happy) As a matter of fact, yes. (his voice sobers) I'm willing to have it as many times as it takes for you to finally hear me, or until I reach the point that I think you've crossed the line.

**Veronica**: Then what?

_Logan stares at her._

**Veronica**: Then what, Logan? That was an implied threat. What are you threatening me with?

**Logan**: Whatever it takes.

**Veronica**: (gasping in surprise) Are you saying you'll break up with me if I don't stop?

_Exasperated, Logan tightens his jaw and walks away from her to flop on the couch._

**Logan**: No, fuck, Veronica, do you trust me? At all? I thought we were done with this.

**Veronica**: (angry, hurtful) Well it's kinda hard to forget when your boyfriend continually shuts you out of all the important stuff and either breaks up with you outright or ignores you most of the time and acts like an asshole to you the rest of the time until you leave him—all the while demanding to be in on every little thought in your head.

_He bursts off the couch in one smooth movement and is immediately in her face. Behind the anger that is dominant on his face, she can see his hurt._

**Logan**: Yeah, well, what can I say, I've made mistakes. I thought you were done making me pay for them. (disappointed, hurt) I guess not. So. To be clear, I'm mad at you for taking risks and putting your life in danger...

**Veronica**: (interrupts) I'm not in danger-

**Logan**: And you're mad at me for being openly concerned for you now, and for not being attentive and sharing enough before. Color me confused.

**Veronica**: Logan...

**Logan**: No, I'll save you the trouble of either walking away or coming up with an explanation that won't make sense. I'm leaving.

_He strides angrily towards the door._

**Veronica**: (exasperated) Logan, wait.

_She takes a few steps after him. He doesn't stop. _

**Veronica**: Logan, come back here, we have to talk about this.

_He spins around._

**Logan**: I don't see that talking has done any good. In fact is seems that my opinion doesn't count at all, so there is no point in my being here. Call me if you want to fuck later or need some more food, since those seem to be the only things you want from me.

_Her mouth falls open and she feels the stab of his words and his obvious pain mixing with her own before tearing through her chest. _

_The door slams shut behind him and Veronica sinks slowly down to the couch stunned that their simple afternoon together had gone so wrong. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_Cut to the Mannings fertility clinic. Her parents are on either side of her as they enter the main doors. A receptionist immediately whisks them to a procedure room. Meg looks confused and her confusion is turning to suspicion and concern. Inside the procedure room Meg steps away from her parents and turns to study their faces._

**Meg: **What is going on? Why are we here? This is a doctor's office. Is one of you sick too?

**Peter Manning:** Meg, calm down. We're here to meet with Dr. Behr.

**Meg: **Who is that? Why aren't we at our regular doctor?

**Mary Manning:** Meg, honey. You know that the situation with Grace is serious. We love her.

**Meg: **(baffled) I do too, but...

**Mary Manning:** I know you do. That's why I know you'll do whatever is needed in order to save her.

_Meg feels herself begin to sweat and alarm bells are going off like crazy in her head. _

**Meg: **What do you mean, whatever is needed?

_As she finishes her question the door opens again and Dr. Behr steps inside wearing a white lab coat. Behind him is Reverend Warden. Meg swallows hard but tries to calm down so she will appear unconcerned. _

**Reverend Warden: **Megan. So nice to see you. (his eyes trace down her body, taking in shiny blond hair, white polo shirt, light green cardigan, and jeans with flat slip on tennis shoes with flowers) You look lovely as always. So modest and alive with the blush of youth.

_Meg feels her stomach tremble but she tries to smile demurely back at the reverend whose eyes always made her skin crawl. _

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **And I'm Dr. Behr. I'll be performing today's procedure.

**Meg: **(alarmed) What procedure?

**Peter Manning:** Thank you so much for being here Reverend. I'm sure we'll have success with your devout presence watching over our family in our time of need.

**Mary Manning:** Amen.

**Reverend Warden: **Megan. (goose bumps rise on her arms the hair at the back of her neck standing up) I'm sure you understand the seriousness of the situation with Grace. Such an unfortunate circumstance. But from tragedy comes triumph and glory for the faithful.

_Meg feels lightheaded and takes a breath realizing she had stopped breathing she was concentrating so hard on what was going on around her. _

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **Yes. Today you will become the vessel of your sister's salvation.

_The words swirl in Meg's head, not making any sense. They were speaking in riddles. Her heart pounding she manages to smile politely and nod, keeping the panic out of her eyes and expression._

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **I'm sure you're curious about how this will work. But I promise you the procedure itself is very simple. Very quick. You'll have a moment of discomfort, nothing more.

_Suddenly it all clicks into place in Meg's head. Procedure. The baby pictures in the lobby. Being a vessel. Grace needed a donor. They were going to impregnate Meg with a child that could be a donor for Grace. Tears of panic and fear spring into her eyes and she can't stop them from falling. _

**Mary Manning:** Meg, darling. Don't cry. You're doing God's work. To save a life, to be the vessel that gives new life to not one but two of your siblings, that is a gift.

_Confusion fills Meg's face._

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **In order to ensure a match, we've created five embryos from your mother and father and we'll implant those in you. In the happy case that more than one of the embryos successfully implants we'll have multiple options for Grace.

_Meg's stomach rolls and her mouth falls open. _

**Meg: **(stupidly) Multiple?

**Doctor Laurence Behr: **Yes. It's entirely possible, likely even with someone as young and healthy as yourself in combination with my skills as a doctor. Now, unless you have any more questions, I think we should get started.

_He opens the door and a nurse enters and hands Meg a gown to put on, Meg looks at it blankly, then a spark of life reappears in her eyes. _

**Meg: **(quietly, passive, demur) Is there a bathroom I can use to change in? (the doctor looks impatient so she strengthens the need for her request) I need to use the restroom, and I'd like to change in private.

_She manages to pull up a blush and the Reverend smiles at her benignly. _

**Reverend Warden: **Of course. Megan is an innocent. We should respect her need for modesty.

_The others capitulate to him and Meg is shown to a large, expensive looking bathroom off the procedure room. She can hear them talking as she closes the door behind her. Looking around quickly she turns on the faucet on low and makes for the other door, which leads out to the hallway. She darts down the hall and into a storage room. Inside she pulls out her phone from her small Coach purse then sees windows. _

_Shoving the phone back in her purse she drops the gown and moves to the windows. One is already open a few inches. They are the kind that open fro the bottom, pushing out at an angle. She pushes harder and manages to get it to open farther. Hearing voices growing louder and calling her name she doesn't hesitate and pushes her body through the small space. _

_Tumbling out and falling into a sharp hedge she feels the twigs scratch and tear at her skin and hair, but she doesn't cry out or hesitate. On her feet again, she runs away, trying to get as far away as possible. _

_Stopping several blocks away, Meg sees a bus and darts across the street to the bus stop. Climbing on, her breath coming in pants, she thanks the bus driver and takes a seat, hunching down low so she can't be seen from the outside. Several of the other riders look at her curiously, but she is occupied with her phone to her ear. _

**Meg:** Come on Veronica, pick up. Pick up please.

_The panic she had been pushing back, breaks free and washes over her, but Meg clenches her fist, pushing it back down. A few deep breaths later she is more calm. _

**Meg:** (getting Veronica's voicemail) Veronica, I don't know where you are, but I need your help. I, oh God, I can't believe, it's crazy. Please, please just call me back as soon as you get this. Please.

_Meg hangs up and sits back looking out the window in a daze as the bus moves towards the downtown area. _

_Logan's house. Veronica comes out of the downstairs bathroom moving back to the couch. The house is eerily silent around her. She sits down on the couch, her face still confused and showing her hurt. She had finished opening the painting and sat contemplating it for some time, propping it up against the fireplace. It was in a style very similar to Jackson Pollack, but with some recognizable items painted as silhouettes in dark hues along the bottom one-third of the canvas. _

_Veronica had seen some of Mr. Lester's art work before, in the Echolls house and the San Diego Museum of Art. This one had a tree resembling a lone Torrey Pine, tilted and gnarled by the ocean wind, standing tall and proud on top of an ocean cliff. The waves were in evidence below, but abstract still and the swirling of the paint splotches evoked the strength of the coastal winds. _

_Veronica looked at it and realized his grandfather knew Logan very well. The painting spoke of aloneness, and loneliness, but also strength and adversity. The tree was altered by the waves and the wind, gnarled, but still it stood, beautiful in its beaten and misshapen uniqueness. _

_Her phone beeped, telling her she had missed a call and she grabbed it quickly, hoping to see Logan's name. Instead she saw Meg's. Listening to the message, Veronica grows alarmed and without further thought to the painting or her most recent fight with Logan she grabs her bag and exits the house. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_Cut to Veronica pulling up in front of the Seventh Veil. She looks out the window and sends Meg a text. A minute later Meg emerges, escorted but Loretta and Vince, the daytime bouncer. Both smile and wave at her and Meg smiles in return before hurrying to Veronica's car. _

**Veronica: **Making new friends? (Meg shrugs) You couldn't find a different place to hide?

**Meg:** (closing the door) Who would look for me here?

_Veronica takes off quickly, moving off the main street and winding her way back towards the Fennel's house._

**Veronica: **Yeah. You're right. It's genius. But still weird.

**Meg:** But hardly the weirdest part of my day.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Sorry I missed your call.

**Meg:** It's OK, you're here now.

**Veronica: **Yeah, so...explain it to me again?

_Meg does and Veronica is shocked. _

**Veronica: **Just when I think I can't be surprised anymore...

**Meg:** I know. It's sick. Disgusting. The thought of giving them another baby...multiple babies to do this to, to raise like they've raised Grace. It's unfathomable.

**Veronica: **I know. We'll figure it out. But first we need to hide you somewhere.

_They pull up at the Fennels with Meg crouched low in the front seat so she can't be seen. Veronica commands her to stay there._

**Meg:** Hurry.

_Fennel house. Veronica rushes through the front door then through the house to her room without stopping. Keith looks up from his copy of the book, now in the final editing process, and stands up to stop her from leaving again._

**Keith: **Veronica, where are you going? I thought you were bringing Logan over tonight for dinner?

**Veronica: **Oh, uh, yeah. No. Not tonight.

**Keith: **Veronica, I want to talk to him. You either bring him over or I'll go find him myself.

**Veronica: **I know Dad. Tonight's just not a good time. I...We...

**Keith: **(exasperated) You two are fighting again?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Maybe.

**Keith: **What did he do this time?

**Veronica: **(offended and angry) Logan didn't do anything. I did. He's upset about this investigation. Just like you are.

**--Flashback**

_Veronica enters Mars Investigations earlier that day and checks the voice mail. She deletes the messages from Detectives Brisco and DeBraal, looking guilty as she does so._

**--End Flashback**

**Keith: **He is?

**Veronica: **(rolls her eyes) Of course he is. (snide) Like you, he wishes I would sit around painting my toenails and reading Seventeen Magazine all day.

**Keith: **Fine. But I still want to talk to him about the accident. Lying to the authorities...

**Veronica: **Blah, blah, blah. Yeah. I've heard it all before.

_Keith begins to look angry at her attitude. _

**Veronica: **(appeasing) Look, Logan's having a barbeque at his house tomorrow. He wants to try out his new grill. You can come over then. (firmly) Early. For lunch. And you'll leave before dinner. (pause) _If_ he's speaking to me by then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a girly emergency.

**Keith: **(somewhat pacified) What kind of emergency?

**Veronica: **Meg and I need to get her some new clothes.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Another half truth. Meg does need new clothes, especially since she can't go home to get her old ones. Not since her parents went off the deep end and tried to knock her up with spare parts for Grace. Not since I'm hiding her at our old apartment. Not since her parents will probably report her missing anytime now and this is the first place they'll look. Thank God dad hasn't heard about Logan's and my rules for not lying. I'd be screwed.

_Veronica grabs her laptop and another set of keys before rushing back to the car and driving away, Keith watching her suspiciously from the window. She waves and smiles brightly. _

_Once they are a few blocks away, Meg pops back up again and fastens her seatbelt. _

**Meg:** Where are we going?

**Veronica: **My home.

_Meg looks confused._

**Veronica: **Dad and Alicia keep trying to persuade us and themselves that our living together is just temporary. So we still have the apartment.

**Meg:** I didn't know that.

**Veronica: **Not many people do. That's what I'm banking on. If they think you're with me, they'll look at the Fennel's not there.

_She parks in an alley two blocks away and pulls a few big trash and recycling bins behind her car to hide it. Anyone driving past wouldn't see it immediately and one who was on one of the main streets would miss it entirely._

**Veronica: **(muttering) Stupid bright colored cars.

_After that she and Meg stroll casually to the beach entrance and down the beach towards Veronica's apartment. Up the beach stairs and inside the apartment, Veronica flips the lock with a sigh of relief. They hadn't seen anyone she knew and no one got close enough to get a good look at them. _

_Meg looks around curiously._

**Veronica: **It's not much, but it's home. Kind of.

**Meg:** It's nice. Very homey.

_Veronica shows Meg back to her room, the bathroom, towels, clothes that might fit the taller girl, and then checks the kitchen for food. There is enough canned and boxed stuff to last several days. Turning back she finds Meg in the bathroom washing off her cuts with water and a washcloth. Veronica hands her some disinfectant and band aids from under the sink._

**Veronica: **OK, so keep the lights off, you can watch TV, but put a sheet over the windows to block the light. And be quiet.

**Meg:** I read The Diary of Ann Frank. I know what to do. And what not to do.

**Veronica:** Right sorry. I just want you to be safe.

_She frowns a bit realizing that sounds like something Logan just said to her. _

**Veronica:** I'll come back later tonight.

**Meg:** Where are you going?

**Veronica:** (blithely) To the mall.

**Meg:** (laughing) Seriously?

**Veronica:** It's our cover. You called me, we went to the mall. Do you have a credit card? (takes it from Meg) Good. I'll make some purchases for both of us. What size shoe do you wear?

**Meg:** Shoes?

**Veronica:** Yeah, why would short little me, who wears a size six and a half buy...

**Meg:** Nines.

**Veronica:** Size nines. What do you want? Mary Janes? Boots? Come and get it heels?

**Meg:** (laughing) Thanks Veronica. Really. You're a good friend.

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** If anything happens, run. Get out and call me or Logan. Or Mac. Someone you trust. Find someplace to hide, and stay there. Don't keep moving around. It makes it too easy to track you. Speaking of...give me your phone. I'll leave you mine for now and get you a new one.

**Meg:** My phone?

**Veronica:** All phones have GPS tracking in them now.

_Meg looks at her phone like it's a snake ready to strike at her. _

**Meg:** Oh.

_She hands the phone to Veronica who turns if off immediately and waves goodbye, looking lost. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_At the mall Veronica befriends a tall blond girl with a slim build and offers to buy her some new clothes if she'll hang out with Veronica for an hour. Veronica quickly buys the girl and Meg some clothes, as well as a pair of three inch sandal wedges for Meg to wear. With straps that go around the ankle, they're sexier than Meg usually wears, and red. _

_Using both her and Meg's cards at a few shops with her new friend, Veronica creates a good alibi and makes sure she bids her new friend goodbye right in front of a security camera before moving on her own way. _

_She buys a few more things, books from their summer reading list (to keep Meg occupied), and from the drug store: sun block, nail polish, candy, apple cider (nonalcoholic) and condoms. Veronica grins, knowing if the Mannings track her and Meg's purchases, her dad will eventually see the receipt. She wasn't happy with his current attitude toward Logan so she was getting a little payback. Besides when she and Logan made up, more condoms were always good to have._

_Just before leaving the parking lot she makes a call to Dom, hanging up instead of leaving a message. The point was to leave a trail, not give away information._

_Veronica arrives at home to find Sacks and Leo waiting for her with her dad and Alicia. Veronica lets her smile fade slowly from her face, looking for all the world like a teenage girl returning from a day of shopping coming home to find a bad surprise. Knowing her father's built in bullshit detector she tries not to overplay it. _

**Veronica:** What's wrong? Did something happen with Daryl?

**Alicia:** No, Daryl and Wallace are fine.

_Keith and Alicia were aware that her investigation into Marisol had led to her increased protectiveness and caution with Daryl and Shiloh._

**Veronica: **Shiloh?

**Keith****: **No. Shiloh is fine. Everyone in the family is fine.

**Veronica: **Then what? Did I do something? (smiles hard) Or does Lamb just miss me?

**Keith: **Veronica. You said you were with your friend Meg earlier, is that correct?

**Veronica Voiceover: **Uh-oh. Sheriff's interrogation voice, that's not good.

**Veronica: **(very serious, showing her wariness now) Yeah.

_Sacks and Leo remain silent knowing that Keith would be the best person to question her. Veronica knew it as well and wasn't happy that her dad was taking their side when he knew the situation with Meg's family. Or he had before they jumped the shark and went full force crazy. _

**Keith: **You said you were having an emergency. With Meg.

**Veronica: **A _girly_ emergency. We went shopping.

**Keith: **To get Meg clothes.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Keith: **Why did Meg need new clothes?

**Veronica: '**Cause it's summer. She wanted some new sandals. And a dress. Her boyfriend is leaving town in a few days, she wanted to get some retail therapy.

**Leo: **Her boyfriend? Her family didn't mention that she had a boyfriend?

**Veronica: **Oh. (smile and shrugs) I don't think she really told them. They're very religious and strict. Meg's just a teenage girl. You know how it is.

_Keith looks at her balefully, but Leo and Sacks are smiling and nodding, buying every word. _

**Keith: **So you went shopping.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Keith: **Where?

**Veronica: **At the mall.

**Keith: **You have receipts?

**Veronica: **Yes officer, (perturbed) but you'll need reasonable cause to search me.

**Keith: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **What? You're treating me like a criminal. I'd like to know what crime has been committed.

**Sacks: **Meg Manning was reported missing by her parents earlier today. They are distraught.

**Veronica Voiceover: **I'll bet. With Meg and her uterus safely hidden away, they don't have many more options. Thank God Meg thought enough to call Lizzy and tell her to skip town before she called me.

**Veronica: **(lightly) Meg's not missing, she was shopping. Maybe she didn't hear her phone ring when they called. I don't know. I'm sure she's home by now.

**Leo: **She's not. They would have called to tell us.

**Veronica: **Then maybe she's out with Dom.

**Keith: **Dominic Stamos?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Her boyfriend.

**Keith: **That seems like an unlikely couple.

**Veronica: **(straight faced) Opposites attract.

**Keith: **(un-amused) Where do you think she is Veronica?

**Veronica: **I don't know. Dom said something about a boat last week.

**Keith: **What did he say exactly?

**Veronica: **_Exactly_? He asked if Meg got seasick.

_Keith stares at Veronica for a long moment, and she holds his gaze. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Believe me, believe me, believe me.

**Keith: **So you don't know where Meg is now?

**Veronica: **(maintaining eye contact, no blinking, no fidgeting) No.

**Keith: **But you and she were at the mall earlier.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Keith: **Did you arrive together?

**Veronica: **Separately. (overly sweet) And we left separately.

_Again Keith stares at Veronica who does her best to appear annoyed but not deceitful. He nods. _

**Keith: **(to the deputies) Looks like this was a wasted trip.

**Veronica: **Yeah. (un–apologetic tone) Sorry. I'm sure she's fine.

**Keith: **Yes.

_Walking the deputies towards the door._

**Veronica: **Leo, will you call me when she shows up? I'd like to know that she's OK. I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble. Her parents can be _scary_.

_Leo frowns a bit, thinking about the Mannings' demeanor when they made their report. _

_Once the deputies leave, Veronica glares at her father and storms back towards her room. _

**Keith: **Where are you going?

**Veronica: **To my room. (spins to face him) Or do I need to get that approved by you, officer?

**Alicia: **Veronica, this is serious, your friend is missing...

**Veronica: **I'm sorry Alicia. I'm sorry that once again the po-pos (deliberately taunting Keith) showed up at your house because of me. But _if_ Meg ran away, she had damn good reason. (to Keith) And you know it. How can you help them to drag her back?

**Keith: **(angry) They are her parents Veronica, and until CPS issues a finding of neglect or abuse and charges are filed, there is nothing...

**Veronica: **Are you kidding? The system is broken! You know that. Who's going to protect people like Meg and Grace? I thought you would, but I guess I was wrong.

_She continues to her room slamming the door behind her, but Keith follows her, opening it again._

**Keith: **(strident) Answer me right now Veronica. Do you know where Meg Manning is?

**Veronica: **(mulish) No.

_There is a long pause before Keith appears to accept her denial again. _

**Veronica: **But if I did I certainly wouldn't help those wack job cultists find her. Now get out. Or am I not allowed any privacy, warden?

**Keith: **(tightly) I don't enjoy this attitude.

_He turns and exits her room. _

**Veronica: **Well I don't enjoy being questioned by my father like a common criminal.

_Keith turns back to respond but Veronica slams the door in his face again. _

**Alicia:** Maybe I'm happy I have boys. Girls do seem to be more difficult.

_She leaves Keith standing there staring at the door until loud angry music begins to play from inside. _

_Nighttime. Veronica sneaks out, using the new window Logan had installed to help him sneak in and out earlier that summer. The vinyl energy efficient window opens silently and with another click Veronica has it locked in place and climbs out. She smiles and pats the windowsill, what Keith didn't know was that with one more move the whole window came out allowing someone of Logan's size to come through it. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_Cut to the Mars apartment. Veronica sneaks in from the beach entrance again, and finds Meg sitting in her bed, looking at some of Veronica's old pictures, a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird open next to her._

**Meg: **(holding one up) We were so young.

**Veronica: **I know.

_Meg stands up handing Veronica her phone and accepting the bags and disposable phone Veronica hands her. _

**Meg: **Logan's called several times.

**Veronica: **(hopeful) He did?

**Meg: **Wait, are you two fighting again?

**Veronica: **Why does everyone say it like that? I know we fight. I know better than anyone, but it's not like it's all the time.

**Meg: **I know, but you two do have a tendency to go from mad to supernova pretty often.

_Veronica rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **It'll be fine. (bleek) I hope.

**Meg: **I know it will. I'm sorry I took up so much of your time today, time you could have spent patching things up.

**Veronica: **Don't even think about it Meg. You're my friend and your situation is so much more important than Logan's problems with me right now. (pause) So let me catch you up. Your parents filed a missing persons report. Leo and Sacks came looking for you at my house, but I sent them after Dom.

**Meg: **But Dom took off this morning with his family for a cruise to Cabo.

**Veronica: **I know. That's why it's perfect. It should buy us some time.

**Meg: **I don't want him to worry.

**Veronica: **OK. So call him and tell him you're fine, but nothing else. Did you get a hold of Lizzy again?

**Meg: **No, I think she ditched her phone too.

**Veronica: **Good girl.

**Meg: **No, not good. (worried) I don't know where she is.

**Veronica: **I'll find her. But later. For right now our number one priority is keeping you safely away from your parents and the baby doctor and his turkey baster.

_Veronica smiles, expecting a reaction from Meg for her comment, but Meg still looks worried._

**Meg: **(conflicted) About that...listen. I love Grace, if this is the only way to save her...

_Both girls look anguished. _

**Veronica: **We don't know that. She could recover enough to be placed on the donor list. She has years still to find a match. Your family could try to find a private donor.

**Meg: **Buy a kidney?

**Veronica: **No, legally but you find a match from the public not the registry. It can be done.

**Meg: **Maybe. (scared but resolute) I would do it, if there was no choice, but I just can't stand the thought of them having another child to do this to. I couldn't stand that.

_She starts to cry and Veronica looks helpless, rubbing her hand over Meg's shoulder. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_Later. Veronica and Meg finish eating a dinner of chocolate, popcorn, and soda. _

**Meg: **I wish Dom was here. No, scratch that, I wish I had a boyfriend like Logan that would really be here for me and understand what I'm going through.

_Veronica smiles tentatively._

**Meg: **You're so lucky. Logan is so supportive; he'd do anything for you, even just to make you smile. You can depend on him. He knows about...what happened to you, but he stood by you, and...

_She breaks off smiling. _

**Meg: **You're just lucky. Not that you don't deserve that. After everything. I mean you can _really_ depend on him, you know that he can take it and be there for you, you don't have to worry about saying to much or him weirding out.

**Veronica: **Is that what happened with Dom?

**Meg: **(shrugs) I wanted to share, but you know what? Dom's never had anything bad happen to him in his whole life. His parents are still married and sane. They love each other. All his siblings get along. Even all his grandparents are alive. I think the worst thing that ever happened to him was that bee sting on his nose back in junior high.

**Veronica: **Oh, God. Remember how his nose swelled up? That was hysterical.

**Meg: **(giggles) I know.

_Both girls start laughing, releasing the tension of the day. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_Cut to a dark house. No lights are on inside and no moonlight shows through the windows. A small form enters and runs into something stopping to yelp in pain._

**Veronica**: (quietly) Damn it.

_She reaches down and finds the box she had cut open earlier in the middle of the foyer. Stepping around it she makes her way silently up Logan's stairs. _

_Entering his bedroom she sees that she had woken him up. _

**Veronica**: It's me.

_Logan sits up, both wary and weary. He reaches over to switch on the bedside light on his side of the bed but knocks it over and it shatters hitting the hardwood floors. Veronica jumps and Logan curses then rolls to the other side of the bed, her side, to switch on the other light, bathing the immediate area in a warm glow. Dim light illuminates both their forms. _

**Veronica**: I'm not here to fight. (pause) I've already had dinner, and we're not having sex.

_She doesn't meet his eyes and uses her feet to push some of the broken ceramic lamp chards to the side. Logan looks vulnerable and apologetic._

**Logan**: Then what are you here for Veronica?

_She glances up, her face hopeful._

**Veronica**: I though we could try talking. You know, where you get a turn then I get a turn. And neither of us says something we don't mean. You didn't let me say anything earlier, Logan.

**Logan**: So talk.

**Veronica**: I hear you Logan. I listen to what you say. I even take your advice sometimes. But I'm not... I'm going to do things that you disagree with. And just because you think one thing and I think another doesn't mean I'm ignoring you are disrespecting you because I'm following my own ideas.

**Logan**: I'm scared for you Veronica. Haven't we lost enough?

**Veronica**: I'm not reckless Logan.

_He looks at her stubbornly, the anger returning to his face and tone. _

**Logan**: Did you or did you not go to talk to the family alone?

_She frowns feeling their talk begin to escalate into a fight, exactly what she didn't want._

**Veronica**: Yes, but they lost their daughter Logan, don't you think they deserve some justice?

_Logan ignores the last part of her statement focusing on his line of questioning._

**Logan**: (standing up, tension radiating from his body) So you went there alone.

**Veronica**: Yes. I already said that.

**Logan**: And isn't it true that in cases where a child disappears or is found dead that the parents are the first suspects?

**Veronica**: Yes –

**Logan**: And if they're cleared then the other immediate family.

**Veronica**: (frustrated) Yes.

**Logan**: So you went, ALONE, into the 02 zip code, to talk to a group of people you don't know, one of which you were pretty sure had killed a little girl, a member of their own family and yet you keep telling me you're _not_ reckless.

**Veronica Voiceover: **First I'm questioned by my father, the police, and now by my boyfriend, who should seriously consider going into law. He'd be an excellent trial lawyer.

**Veronica: **I'm _not_ reckless. But I accept your point. I have made some _questionable_ choices. I get carried away with my need for answers.

_Logan stares at her. _

**Veronica: **I _may_ have put myself in some situations that could have gone bad, but _they didn't_. I trust my instincts, and you need to too.

**Logan: **You're too trusting.

_She looks taken aback, and even Logan realizes that's not true. _

**Veronica:** Yes I still trust people occasionally. But I'm not stupid about it.

**Logan: **(quoting)You oughta have more sense than to take chances with strangers like this Veronica.

**Veronica: **(quoting back at him)It's funny, but practically all the people I know were strangers when I met them.

**Logan: **You're insane.

**Veronica: **You're the one quoting movies to make your point. How about this one: courage in _women_ is often mistaken for _insanity._

_He slumps down on the bed. _

**Logan: **I just worry about you. I can't help it.

**Veronica: **I know. I worry about you too. And I promise, I'll try to involve you more. Keep you in the know. And I won't take stupid chances.

**Logan: **OK.

**Veronica: **Good.

_She sits down next to him. After a few minutes he slides back into bed, pulling her with him and spooning around her._

**Veronica: **What are we supposed to do now?

**Logan: **What do you mean?

**Veronica: **Well, you seem to have a problem with taking me out to dinner, or providing me with any food, and we can't have sex so...

_She can feel his penis which had already begun to harden behind her and wiggles her hips teasingly. _

**Logan: **I'm sorry I said that.

**Veronica: **I'll bet. Especially since it means that this erection of yours is not going to have a happy ending.

_Logan groans._

**Logan: **Fine. I deserve that. But can you stay for awhile? Even if the cuddling is the best part of touching you tonight.

_He shifts back so his hips aren't touching her, only his arms. _

**Veronica: **Hmm.

_She pulls his arms closer around her, eliminating any space between them, fitting their bodies closely together. Logan groans again. _

_After another minute she speaks again, his erection now full force and pressed into her back. _

**Veronica: **You know, I did sneak out of my house tonight. Seems a shame to waste the opportunity.

_She grins as she turns over to face him. But then grows serious. _

**Veronica: **But not if you really think I'm only here for sex Logan.

**Logan: **I don't, I -

**Veronica: **(interrupting with her finger on his mouth to quiet him) That's the second time you've said that Logan, and it makes me feel horrible. Like I'm wrong to enjoy having sex with you.

**Logan: **(mumbling because of her finger) No, I -

**Veronica: **Shh. Let me talk. I think that you saying that is more about you than me Logan. I think it's you saying that you don't know why I'm with you. And that makes me feel even worse.

**Logan: **(raspy) Why?

**Veronica: **Because it means you don't...it means that I'm not good at making you feel loved.

**Logan: **You do. You do, Veronica. I never feel better than when I'm with you, and I don't ever want you to feel bad about enjoying sex. I don't know why I said that. I won't say it again.

_She accepts his words, his apology, but notes that he doesn't acknowledge the heart of her statement. That he doesn't know why she loves him. That he doesn't really accept that she does. Pushing that issue aside for the moment, she focuses on him now. _

**Veronica: **We did agree to have a makeup proportional to the fight.

**Logan: **That was a pretty big fight.

**Veronica: **Yeah. (kiss) And just so you know? Storming out is my thing. Get your own childish avoidance tactics.

_The both smile._

**Logan: **I love you.

**Veronica: **I know. And I love you too.

_--VMVMVM--_

_Later, Logan's bedroom. Veronica and Logan are lying in bed together, cozily. _

**Veronica: **(regretful) I have to get home before my dad knows I left.

**Logan: **Can't you just stay? It's late.

**Veronica: **Not tonight.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **(hopeful, apologetic tone) 'Cause I invited my dad to come over tomorrow for lunch before the party, and if he knows I was here tonight...

**Logan: **You what?

**Veronica: **Don't worry, he's more mad at me now than you.

_She climbs out of bed and begins getting dressed. Logan sits up partially to watch. _

**Logan: **Because of the Meg thing?

**Veronica: **Pretty much. But remember, he doesn't know that I know where Meg is, that I stashed her.

**Logan: **That _we_ know.

**Veronica: **Exactly. Now don't worry about Dad. Alicia and Wallace and Daryl will be here too. And invite a few others to come early.

**Logan: **Like who?

**Veronica: **Well, no one who was in the car that night. Invite Matt.

**Logan: **What's with you and this guy?

**Veronica: **This guy? Your neighbor? Your friend? You're being ridiculous.

**Logan: **You think he's cute.

**Veronica: **He's a man Logan, not a boy, he's not cute. He's attractive. Handsome. Charming.

_She grins at him. _

**Veronica: **But he's not you. You who are also attractive. Handsome. Charming. And a beautiful shade of jealous green.

**Logan: **I'm not jealous.

**Veronica: **Ah – ah, no lying sugarberry.

_She presses a quick kiss to his lips before leaving. _

**Logan: **(muttering)I'm not jealous.

_**(Saturday, July 30)**_

_After sneaking back into her room at the Fennels, Veronica manages to get a few hours of sleep. Waking up the following morning, she wanders into the kitchen in the main house and gets a box of cereal. _

**Alicia: **We're out of milk.

_Veronica groans and puts the box back. _

**Alicia: **Pop tart?

**Veronica: **I didn't think you allowed Pop Tarts in the house.

**Alicia: **I didn't, but you love them so I thought once and awhile wouldn't hurt.

**Veronica: **(eyebrow raised) Are you being nice to be because of my fight with Dad?

**Alicia: **Maybe.

_Veronica begins nibbling on one Pop Tart while the other heats up in the toaster._

**Veronica: **I'm sorry.

**Alicia: **You have nothing to apologize to me for.

**Veronica: **(stubborn) Well, I'm not apologizing to him. He's the one channeling the Gestapo.

**Alicia: **Veronica. He doesn't want you to get in trouble.

**Veronica: **There are worse things.

_Alicia frowns. _

**Alicia: **Do you want to talk about it?

**Veronica: **No, thanks. I'm just worn out. Fighting with Logan, then with Dad, and this case...

**Alicia: **Have you found out anything?

_Veronica nods slowly. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. But I really don't want to talk about it now. It's too dark and twisted.

**Alicia: **Well, when you're ready. (cheering up) Now, what's this I hear about all of us being invited to Logan's house for lunch today? I swear that "Logan" is already every other word that comes out of Daryl's mouth, another day of luxury and fun and Logan just might take Wallace's spot at the best person Daryl knows.

**Veronica: **(smiling)I doubt that. Logan is great, but nothing is like the bond between siblings. Speaking of which, I need to get ready and go get Shiloh.

_As she stands up, she sees Keith standing in the door to the kitchen, listening to her conversation with Alicia. _

**Veronica: **(frowning) If you can't find it in yourself to be nice to Logan or me today, then I'm rescinding your invitation.

**Keith: **I have every right to question you Veronica, you're my teenage daughter, and we haven't even discussed you coming home drunk the other night. (Veronica looks guilty) Where were you?

**Veronica: **At least you can't blame that on Logan, he was still out of town.

**Keith: **That doesn't answer my question Veronica.

**Veronica: **(bright and bitter smile) I was at a bar. The one by the tracks. It had been awhile so I had to make an appearance. Chico, Tyrone, and Leroy were missing me.

**Keith: **I'm asking you a serious question Veronica.

**Veronica: **And I answered it.

_Keith looks frustrated and angry, but lets the argument go._

**Keith: **I'll see you at Logan's at noon.

_She gives him a military salute, hand to her forehead and clicking her heels together._

**Veronica: **Yes sir!

_Mars Apartment. Veronica enters the apartment with Shiloh in her arms. _

**Meg: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **Yeah, it's me.

_Meg sees the tension in Veronica's face._

**Meg: **Is everything OK?

**Veronica: **Yeah. It's fine. Just a lot going on.

**Veronica Voiceover: **I'm not going to add to Meg's stress by telling her about my fight with my dad.

**Veronica: **So, I thought we might get you out of her for a bit today. Logan is having a party, we can sneak you in. It's a private development, so the security guard can give us a heads up if anyone shows up looking for you. What do you think?

**Meg: **I'm up for it if you're sure.

**Veronica: **I'm sure. I'll send someone to pick you up later since they might be watching me.

_She sits down and talks to Meg a bit, checking in to see how she's holding up. _

**Meg: **I can't believe they just took me there, without telling me anything, and expected me to go along with it.

**Veronica: **I know. We really need to figure out a way to get you away from them.

**Meg: **I have an aunt in Portland. My mom's sister. They don't talk anymore, but she and I email back and forth. I think she'd be willing to help.

**Veronica: **That's great, but we need a legal way to separate you from them, and from Grace and Lizzy if we can.

**Meg: **But how?

**Veronica: **(shrugs) I'll see what I can get from CPS, but I doubt we can count on them. Logan got emancipated, they did it pretty quickly, 30 days, and he was a legal adult.

**Meg: **But Logan has money, they require you to have a means to support yourself and a place to live.

_Meg had obviously researched this possibility._

**Veronica: **About that...I have money.

**Meg: **Veronica no...

**Veronica: **Just listen.

_She explains about the trust fund Jake Kane had set up for her, that she was could she could withdraw money from it, up to $100 thousand per year after she was 18 years old. _

**Veronica: **I'll give you the money I have in my account now, then replace it with some of the trust money after my birthday. You'll be financially solvent, and with the evidence we have already, I bet we can get a judge to side with us.

**Meg: **I can't take your money.

**Veronica: **Think about it. (persuasive) If you were emancipated you could challenge your parent's custody of Grace and Lizzy.

_Meg contemplates it. _

_Logan's house. Veronica answers a knock on the door to let in Mrs. Enbom. _

**Mrs. Enbom:** I'm so excited to see how the decorations turned out.

_Veronica smiles and watches as she moves around the lower floor exclaiming in happiness and straightening and adjusting things as she goes. She is tugging on the couch trying to shift it a few inches to the left and looks up to try to get Logan's help but sees him holding the baby. _

**Mrs. Enbom:** Logan... oh. Such a cute baby. If only they weren't so nosy or messy.

_She looks around for someone else to help her and Veronica helpfully offers herself._

**Mrs. Enbom:** Usually I have a man around to do this, but, girl power, right Veronica? That's what all the girls say these days, isn't it? (they move the couch then flip around the area rug) You should see Mac give John a run for his money. It is so funny to watch her talk about things that he just pretends to understand. (conspiratorially) After she leaves he's online looking up whatever subject she was mentioning. It's laughable. And good for him. Boys need a challenge to keep them in line. But I guess you already know that.

_She nods to Logan, who looks bewildered and turns to go to the outside deck to escape the conversation._

_Another knock on the door reveals Matt. Veronica greets him easily and welcomes him inside. _

**Matt: **So I should expect to not sleep tonight, huh?

**Veronica: **I'd say ear plugs or staying the night at your girlfriend's might be in order. Is she coming?

**Matt: **Anytime now. She got called in for an emergency consult.

**Veronica: **Is she a doctor too?

**Matt: **Psychologist. Primarily with kids, she does a lot of grief counseling for military families.

**Veronica: **That's how you two met?

**Matt: **Yep.

_She looks up to see Logan staring at her and Matt with a hard expression on his face. _

**Veronica: **Do me a favor, don't mention her to Logan just yet.

_Matt looks puzzled but nods. _

**Matt: **And this must be Shiloh, (to Logan) Veronica talks about her all the time.

_Logan scowls. _

**Veronica: **(deliberately taunting Logan) Matt, help yourself to anything of Logan's. (wide smile) _Anything at all. _

_Logan's nostrils flare and the look he sends Veronica could set fire to her but he refrains from commenting._

**Veronica: **(continuing in a normal tone) Drinks are in the fridge, appetizers (she indicates the kitchen island) and if you'd like Mrs. Narvarro can make you guacamole to order.

**Matt: **(flattering tone) _And_ I get to meet the famous Mrs. Navarro and taste her food?

_He moves away to introduce himself to Mrs. Navarro who is busy in the kitchen getting all the food ready. _

_Veronica walks over to Logan. _

**Veronica: **Hi honey, is something wrong? (bright smile) Stop scowling, you'll scare the baby.

_Shiloh looks anything but scared as she tugs on Logan's shell necklace before squirming and demanding to be put down so she can walk around. _

_The next doorbell is the one Veronica was dreading. She opens the door with Shi in her arms and stares at her father with a stern expression. Daryl races inside past the adults and Wallace follows at a more sedate pace with Backup on a leash. _

**Veronica: **Welcome. (facetiously cheerful) So glad you could accept our invitation.

_Keith gives her a dry look and enters the house. Alicia smiles at Veronica, but reprimands her._

**Alicia: **Play nice.

**Veronica: **I will if he will.

_Logan stands awkwardly several yards away, and Keith makes the first move. _

**Keith: **Logan. How was your trip?

**Logan: **Fine. I mean good. It was good to get away for awhile.

_Awkward silence. _

**Keith: **Yes. About that -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Logan, can you take Shi?

_She effortlessly shifts the baby from her arms to Logan's, an obviously routine move, and takes Keith's arm. _

**Veronica: **I need to introduce Dad to Matt and Mrs. Enbom.

**Keith: **(looking around) I didn't realize you had other guests.

**Logan: **I -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Of course there are other guests, it's a party.

_Keith lets Veronica lead him away, but looks back at Logan meaningfully. Logan looks a bit lost._

_--VMVMVM--_

_Later, Mac arrives and adds tofu dogs to the grill Logan is operating. Matt helpfully offers him some additional instruction, and Logan accepts gracefully having met Matt's tall, pretty, brunette girlfriend: Orelia. _

_Keith and Alicia are occupied with Shiloh who is testing out running which eventually leads to falling. Fortunately, most of Logan's lower floor was open space so she had plenty of room. She tires herself out chasing Backup who lets her hug and wrestle him as much as she wants, and seems to be trying to play tag with her taking turns chasing and being chased. _

_Daryl and Wallace are on the beach flying the kites that Veronica had bought for them. Mac is sitting with Mrs. Enbom, discussing a new website that Mac was going to design for John's mother's design business. _

_Veronica is talking to Orelia, getting to know her a bit. They look over at Matt and Logan. _

**Orelia: **He's cute.

**Veronica: **Matt or Logan?

**Orelia: **Both?

_Veronica laughs. _

**Veronica: **I think I just had déjà vu.

**Orelia: **Oh? So how long have you two known each other?

**Veronica: **Since we were 12.

**Orelia: **(impressed) And you've been together the whole time?

**Veronica: **No. It's complicated. (glossing it over) We were friends, he dated my best friend, I dated his, stuff happened, we hated each other, then bam! One day I looked and he was there.

**Orelia: **(nods to Logan) Looking like that?

_Veronica looks over to find Logan giving her his intense look. _

**Veronica: **(laughs) Exactly. How about you and Matt?

**Orelia: **(causal) Oh, you know, pretty much the same. Only without the meeting at 12, dating other people, or any of that other stuff.

**Veronica: **(smiling) So one day you looked up and bam?

**Orelia: **I was consulting on a case at his hospital and I ran into him at the vending machine.

**Veronica: **Vending machine love? Shouldn't doctors eat things that don't come out of a vending machine?

**Orelia: **You'd be surprised.

_--VMVMVM--_

_Later Matt and Veronica are at the corner of the deck alone. She is speaking in a hushed tone telling him about the most recent developments in Meg's family. Matt is shocked. _

**Matt: **And you're telling me, that with all this going on CPS is still dragging their feet?

**Veronica: **They haven't issued any findings yet, and from what I've been able to ferret out, we won't like what they're going to say.

**Matt: **(outraged) How is that possible? The doctor's reports on the girl's condition were crystal clear.

**Veronica: **(holding out one hand flat with palm up like the scales of justice) Logic and fairness, (holds up the other then drops the first hand much lower) meet Neptune where power, money and connections are the only things that count.

**Matt: **No. No way. I have a friend whose wife works at the Regional Office. I'll ask her to audit CPS and look at this case specifically. She's a stand up person, passionate about protecting kids. She won't let politics or any of this other bullshit get in her way.

**Veronica: **(smiling hugely) That would be amazing. I'd hug you right now, but Logan might pop a blood vessel in his brain.

_Matt puts his arm around her and hugs her deliberately drawing Logan's attention by waving at him. _

**Matt: **I'm a doctor. If he collapses I'll know what to do.

_Veronica laughs. _

_Across the room, Logan retaliates but putting his arm around Orelia's waste and whispering in her ear. She laughs and winks at Matt. Veronica merely shakes her head, amused at their tit for tat. _

_The adults all leave, Keith never having managed to corner Logan, Keith and Alicia taking Daryl and Shiloh with them as they go. _

_Their teenage friends begin showing up, including Wallace's newest crush. This one he met at the beach. After Veronica visits the guard house at the entrance to the community, she asks Mac to go pickup Meg. _

_As the two girls enter the party, they make a beeline for Veronica. _

**Meg: **Veronica, Mac has the best idea!

**Veronica: **She usually does.

**Mac: **Yeah, well, you need to get the heat off Meg right?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Mac: **I can lay an electronic trail for her.

**Veronica: **(not understanding) OK.

**Mac: **Think of how your dad tracks bail jumpers. They used credit cards, cell phones, contact known associates, buy travel tickets.

**Veronica: **(happy realization) Oh...nice.

**Meg: **I have known associates?

**Veronica: **You do. Any friends who live in other areas.

**Meg: **Then I do.

**Mac: **I'll get on it tomorrow.

**Veronica: **(claps her hands) Great, now all we need is for Meg to take my money and file papers for emancipation.

_Mac looks confused._

**Veronica: **She can't hide forever, or even until she turns 18. (playful condescending voice) Meg is just a young'on' like you. She's got six more months until she's legal.

**Mac: **OK, can I help with that?

**Veronica: **You can help me convince Meg that this is the only way.

_Mac and Veronica both turn their stares on Meg who looks helpless for a moment then shakes her head and walks away. _

_Veronica doesn't give up and throughout the night she corners Meg to give her another reason to consider emancipation. Finally Meg agrees to think about it and have an answer by Monday. She does not agree to accept any of Veronica's money however. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_Later in the night, Logan finds himself alone for the first time and looks around. Kate is sitting in Rams' lap talking and laughing with Luke, Emma Harris, Harry and Hank and a few other girls from their school. Wallace and his new fling are walking along the beach. Meg is talking to some of her friends, making sure they understand that if the police come asking, they haven't seen her. _

_Dick is talking to Veronica and Mac, laughing and entertaining the girls with his dance moves. _

_Logan moves closer and joins them, wrapping his arms around Veronica's waist. _

_--VMVMVM--_

_Later. _

_Deciding to get in on the betting action, the girls have been making bets too. Out on the lower deck, Meg and Veronica are standing together, both with drinks in their hands. _

**Meg: **OK, so if I win you have to come shopping with me at the mall. All day. Including makeovers. (frowns) Once this is all over.

**Veronica: **And if I win?

**Meg: **(considering) Then I'll let you give me some of your trust fund, but only until I can pay you back.

**Veronica: **(quickly) Deal.

_Veronica approaches Logan, who is also on the deck, but on the other side with Rams, Luke, and Matt Barone (another Triton). _

**Veronica: **(bluntly) Logan, I need to borrow some money.

**Logan: **(easily) OK.

**Veronica: **I'm not talking like ten bucks or something.

**Logan: **(eyes narrowing) How much?

**Veronica: **(offhand) I need like... ten thousand dollars.

_Logan is surprised. Matt whistles and he Rams and Luke move away to let them talk in private. _

**Logan: **Ten thousand?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **(anxious) What for? Are you in some kind of trouble? Is it Meg?

_He glances over to find Meg watching them with anticipation._

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **I'm not going to give you ten grand with no idea what's going on Veronica.

**Veronica: **(smiling) So you're saying no then?

**Logan: **(frustrated) No, I'll give you the money, I just want to know what it's for.

_She frowns at him and slaps him on the chest. _

**Veronica: **Damn it.

_She turns to look at Meg who is smiling back at her. _

**Logan: **(confused) What?

**Veronica: **Never mind.

**Logan: **Huh?

_Veronica looks annoyed and marches back over to Meg, leaving a confused Logan behind._

**Meg: **(smug) I told you so. Logan would give you anything you ask for.

**Veronica: **Fine, you were right. (suddenly a light bulb turns on in her head) Double or nothing.

**Meg: **What?

**Veronica: **You get two days of girly torture, or I get to give you the money you need _and_ you don't ever get to pay me back.

_Meg considers for a long time, then nods. _

**Meg: **And I get to dress you for our first day of school this year.

_Veronica frowns, then nods. Meg smiles, easily, no worry visible on her face._

**Meg: **Deal.

**Veronica: **You're that confident?

**Meg: **That Logan loves you and you have him wrapped around your little finger? (happy smile) Yeah.

**Veronica: **(dark amusement) Oh, Meg. You should know me better.

_Meg looks worried as Veronica approaches Logan again._

_Logan looks at his girlfriend warily. _

**Logan: **What now, you need $20 thousand?

**Veronica: **Nope.

_She gives him a bright smile that immediately puts him on high alert._

**Logan: **What then?

**Veronica: **(casually looking around the party, nodding to Casey across the deck) So I was thinking. We should have one of those lists.

**Logan: **Lists?

**Veronica: **Yeah, you know, like on Friends. We each get to pick five people that if we should come across them we get a free pass to have sex with them, and neither of us can get mad about it.

_Logan's mouth falls open._

**Logan: **(indignant) What?

**Veronica: **(nonchalant) You heard me.

**Logan: **Yeah, you look and sound like my girlfriend, but there is no way you're her.

**Veronica: **(triumphant) Oh?

**Logan: **(intense tone) I don't share. No fucking way.

_Instead of arguing with him she smiles and kisses his cheek._

**Veronica: **Thanks, muffin.

**Logan: **(completely confused) What?

**Veronica: **You're the best.

_She kisses him again, this time on the mouth and walks back towards Meg. _

**Veronica: **I win.

**Logan: **(still confused and jealous, yelling) Who the hell did you want on your list anyway?!

_Nearby Mac and Dick crack up laughing. _

_The girls hadn't told the guys they were playing the betting game, enjoying the puzzled looks on the guys' faces as they did weird things for seemingly inexplicable reasons. Dick and Enbom had both figured it out after seeing Mac enter a party with Veronica and Meg wearing a very girly dress, with makeup and her toes painted pink. _

**Meg: **You're evil.

**Veronica: **Yes, but you should have known that.

_Behind her Logan still looks pissed. _

_Much later the party is winding down. Veronica is sitting at the kitchen island with Wallace and his date. Logan comes over to them. _

**Logan: **(quietly) Hey, do you have to go home tonight?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **Your dad didn't seem that mad earlier.

**Veronica: **No, but I don't want to push it.

**Logan: **How about tomorrow?

**Veronica: **Sure, I can come over and you can...check my tires for me.

_She grins at him and he smiles back, stealing a quick kiss._

**Logan: **It would be my pleasure.

_Wallace looks confused._

**Wallace**: What's wrong with your tires now, you just got them changed?

**Veronica**: (covering) I don't know, one just looked a little low earlier.

_Logan smirks at Wallace, who still seems confused. _

_AN_

_I forgot to say last time, I got a clean bill of health. No more medications or doctor's visits. I'm cleared to resume normal life. How awesome is that? So awesome that I'm only going to be a tensey bit passive aggressive in mentioning that there were a lot fewer readers and reviewers for the last chapter. Sad. Ok, I'm done. I swear. _

_Meg's book choice is a nod to Harper Lee's birthday this month (thanks Google!). Also this chapter is the first instance of a running gag I'm going to start. I think y'all will pick it up soon enough. _

_So in the poll you guys want Lamb dead and Big Dick. I have to say I'm surprised to see so many votes for Big Dick – he never really made that much of an impression on me. But I'm happy to see you want Lamb dead, and that there are many votes for Duncan. But sad that y'all are somewhat willing to kill off Kate and the Diddens. And Rams. And Enbom? Those are fighting words!_

I'm also happy to see so many of you support the Wee/V friendship. Sometimes the voices are so clear to me it's easy to write them. Other times I struggle. Weevil can be challenging because I don't think he says a lot with words. The bar scene was a bare bones idea and then came spilling out. The bit about the worm and V telling him so casually that she did body shots off Logan was priceless to me and so like a drunk girl. (no judgment - it's been me on more than one or 10 occasions).

_Words 12,751 (and they came fast this time... I love active chapters with a lot to do...)_

_Sorry for making Keith and V fight again, I'm not sure where that came from, it wasn't in my timeline, it just happened. _

_If you made it through this author's note and you plan to review, let me know if you have strong feelings about Mac/Dick or Mac/Enbom or Mac just chillin' by herself. I'm laying the groundwork now for what will happen but I can still change course. I have been swayed by the MaDi supporters as they seem to be a majority, so let me know either way. _

_Uh, code. I actually have the next chapter's code all ready to go…for this time…man this is hard, what to reveal and what to keep secret…Ok this is a small on so the code is easy. _

_sesac tsetal s'acinorev otni sevlesmeht tresni dna noos ecnaraeppa na ekam namdiew dna ekaj. _


	10. Ch 10 Country Hospitality

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys were under suspicion for the car accident until they made a deal with the DA and said Chester was driving. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer. LoVe are having their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Keith is writing his book. The class warfare was getting out of hand, but after Weevil kidnapped Logan to play Russian Roulette with him things have died down. V is investigating what happened to Marisol Reyes, and there are disturbing developments. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend.

**Voting** is open at dotmoon (dot) net (forward slash) awards (forward slash), Some Truths Hurt is in the works in progress category if you want to vote.

Chapter 10: Country Hospitality

**(Sunday, August 1)**

_Sunday morning, Veronica gets up and makes a point of eating a nice leisurely breakfast with the family. Keith follows her lead and seems relieved that the fight is over, or at least temporarily a truce has been called. As breakfast ends and she stands up to leave the table, Keith stops her. _

**Keith: **Veronica, I don't want to fight, but I do want to reiterate my feelings about you drinking alcohol. I know that you are turning 18 this month and you have a mind of your own. And I'm happy you had the intelligence to call for a safe ride. I trust your judgment, but you coming home drunk, refusing to answer my questions about where you were, and then your response when I asked you about Meg's disappearance make me question that. Your attitude yesterday is not what I expect from you Veronica. I raised you better, and I think I deserve your respect.

_Veronica looks shamefaced. Though not for the reason Keith thinks._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Wow. Now I feel really bad for lying, but what were my choices?

_Keith and Alicia take Daryl to a little league game meeting, and Veronica gets ready in a hurry wanting to visit Meg before she goes over to Logan's. Exiting the house she sees a nondescript car parked down the street with a man in it reading the Sunday paper. _

_The headline today was once again about Lamb. Several business owners in the 02 neighborhood had come forward to accuse Lamb of shaking them down (demanding money for service or protection), and residents saying that he had consistently ignored calls for service to certain areas of Neptune. _

_She pretends not to see him and gets in her car. Driving to a gas station then the ice cream shop, Veronica is certain he is following her as the car appears in her rearview mirror throughout her trip and parks down the street as she returns to the Fennel's. Just as she puts her car in park, she sees a police cruiser pull up in front of the house. She waits on the front porch as Leo climbs out. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Not good. If Leo is here then that isn't an unmarked police car tailing me. The Mannings really are coo-coo for coco puffs.

**Leo: **Veronica. Is your dad around?

**Veronica: **(cheerily) Around? Yep, just not around here. If you need to talk to him, he'll be back soon.

**Leo: **(looking at his feet, obviously uncomfortable) No. I, uh, I need to talk to you.

**Veronica: **Is this a friendly visit, or official business? (friendly smile and head tilt) 'Cause you do realize I'm a minor and you can't talk to me without an adult present.

**Leo: **(abashed) Come on Veronica.

_She stares back at him. _

**Leo: **OK. As a _friend_ you should know the Mannings are accusing you of helping their daughter to hide.

**Veronica: **(blithe) Well, that's hardly the worst thing I've been accused of.

**Leo: **This could be serious Veronica.

**Veronica: **Not really. Meg's not a criminal so I'm not harboring, and they can't accuse me of custodial interference 'cause I'm just a kid too. So...

**Leo: **Lamb is pissed, and he'll take any excuse to come after you.

**Veronica: **He'd still need some kind of proof. (wide eyed innocence) Especially now.

_Leo sighs. _

**Leo: **I saw the video of you at the mall.

_Veronica waits expectantly. _

**Leo: **I saw you with (air quotes) "your friend."

**Veronica: **(smiles easily but her eyes are hard) Why do you say it like that?

**Leo: **I saw the girl who looks like your friend Meg on the video. I saw what she bought, or rather what you bought for her. (pause) It wasn't Meg.

**Veronica: **Well, well officer. Look at you. I thought I was the only teenage girl you could pick out of a lineup. Nice choice though. Meg's a sweetheart.

_Leo looks even more uncomfortable. _

**Leo: **(ducking his head again, his cheeks flushing a bit) It's not like that. I (shrugs) talked to her, while you were at the hospital with your dad. I've seen her a few times since.

**Veronica: **(serious) Then you should know she's not the type to runaway for a stupid reason. For Meg to run, especially with her sister still in the hospital, she must have had a good reason.

**Leo: **Please, just if you know where she is tell me. I can help.

**Veronica: **You could try, but you couldn't help. Not until someone is willing to stand up to money and influence in this town. You'd try and Lamb would shut you down and Meg would be right back where she started, only worse off.

**Leo: **Fine. Then know this: if you are hiding her, make sure she can't be found. Don't get yourself in trouble.

**Veronica: **(smiles kindly) Thanks Leo, but some things are worth a little trouble. Hey, (head tilt) you said you'd help. Did you mean it?

_He nods._

**Veronica: **There is a car parked down the street. The man it is has been watching and following me all morning. I doubt he's one of yours. Go check it out for me?

_Leo looks incredulous, then looks down the block to see the man Veronica mentioned. He frowns and moves towards the car, knocking on the window and asking for license and registration. Veronica quickly goes back inside and gets Backup and her other taser, then rushes back out of the house. She is gone before Leo even calls in the guy's plates. _

-----VMVMVMVMV------

_Veronica calls Mac and asks her to lay a trail quickly making sure anyone looking will find it easily. She calls Meg on her new disposable phone and tells her to pack up and leave the apartment, and meet Veronica at the beach parking lot in twenty minutes. _

_Veronica parks in the public lot at Dog Beach, waiting for a space to open up, and walks down the beach, throwing the ball for backup and texting Logan. A man trails behind her, trying to look casual. She makes sure to walk far down the beach, beyond the curve that puts the parking lot out of sight. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV--------_

_Cut to Logan's phone. It is sitting on his deck alone while Logan and his friends surf the swell just past his house. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV---------_

_Veronica wanders back to her car, making a show of unlocking it and putting Backup in the back. Climbing into the driver's seat she looks over her shoulder as she reverses out of the parking spot, and sees Meg crouched low in the back seat. _

**Veronica: **(speaking low and without moving her mouth much) It's OK, they followed me down the beach, and I doubt they have a three man team. Just the one at my house and the one that was with me on the beach. No one saw you.

_Meg looks frightened. _

_Cut to Logan's garage. Veronica parks inside and closes the door behind her car. Letting Backup out , he barks excitedly as Meg crawls out too. _

**Veronica: **Sorry for the dramatics, I thought being extra careful would be better than....not.

**Meg: **Yeah. I can't believe they hired people to follow you.

**Veronica: **Well, now they're really not going to find anything useful. I come to Logan's all the time, so as long as you stay inside, we should be golden. Besides, Mac is laying our first fake trail now, so once I get you set up here, I'll go to the bank then to the bus station.

**Meg: **The bus station?

_Hurrying Meg inside through the door that connects the garage to the house. _

**Veronica: **To leave money in a locker for you to pickup on your way to Portland, silly. You have a bus ticket leaving town in three hours.

**Meg: **Oh. (swallows hard) You really are good at this kind of stuff. Very Sydney Bristow.

_Veronica smiles. _

**Veronica: **It'll be OK Meg. I promise.

_-----VMVMVMVMV----------_

_Cut to the upstairs guest room. Veronica has the shades pulled and she and Meg are unpacking her meager belongings. Veronica checks the bathroom and sees that there is not shampoo or anything besides hand soap and towels. She leaves Meg to go check Logan's bathroom for extras. _

_Logan comes up the stairs, water still dripping from his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist. He hears something in the guest room and heads that way, pausing in the door. _

**Logan: **You weren't the blonde I was expecting today.

_His voice startles Meg, and she spins around her arm knocking the clock radio and small lamp off the night stand and onto the floor. _

**Meg: **(startled, spinning around) Logan.

_Her eyes dart down his wet chest to the towel's knot then back up, staying firmly above his shoulders a blush coloring her cheeks. As the awkward silence grows, she kneels down to pick up the fallen items, setting them back on the nightstand, still avoiding Logan's eyes. And his whole body._

**Logan: **(teasing, hands up like he's being arrested) Hey, it's OK. I'm friendly.

_Meg can't help that her eyes dart down to see if the towel stayed in place, before locking somewhere over his left ear. _

**Meg: **(smiles hesitantly) Veronica said it was alright. If I stayed here a few days. (hesitant) If that's OK? I can go...

**Veronica: **(reentering the room, pushing Logan to the side to get past him) It's fine. Isn't it Logan? (he nods) And go put some clothes on, you're scaring Meg.

**Logan: **(innocent) I am? How? By standing in my own doorway?

**Veronica: **By sneaking up on her and standing around half naked. Now, be nice or I won't be nice to you.

_Meg watches Logan give in easily to Veronica's order, turning to leave. _

**Meg: **Sorry Logan.

**Logan: **(genuine) Don't worry about it Meg. Once I'm all decently covered we can sit down and talk. Just the three of us. (singing) Just the three of us, We can make it if we try, Just the three of us, Building castles in the sky...

_Veronica shakes her head, Meg looks bemused. _

**Veronica: **You'll get used to it. Him. There is singing, and quoting. If it bothers you just ignore him. He can't stand it.

**Logan: **(calling loudly) I heard that.

-----VMVMVMVMV----------

_Later. Logan's house. The sun is low in the sky showing it is late afternoon. Logan, Veronica, and Meg are sitting on the couch talking about what to do next. They determine that the best thing is for Meg to file for emancipation as soon as possible, and Logan agrees to enlist his former lawyer to file the paperwork. He also insists on fronting Meg the money to get her bank account to a very healthy place, knowing that any large transfers from Veronica while she is under suspicion will lead right to Meg._

_To Meg's surprise Logan is more than happy to help. She considered him a friend, kind of, but seeing how far he was willing to go to help her was pretty amazing. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV---------_

_Night. Meg's room at Logan's house. Veronica enters to find Meg dressed in a black hoodie of Logan's and dark jeans that Veronica had bought for her the day before. Her hair is slicked back in a low bun._

**Veronica: **No ski mask?

**Meg: **You said wear dark colors.

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica: **We're not breaking into a bank vault in a James Bond movie.

**Meg: **I don't do this every day.

**Veronica: **Well after your descriptions of babysitting, I'm more than happy with the PI life.

_Logan appears in the door way again and takes in Veronica's dark jeans, and three quarter sleeved dark navy blue shirt along with Meg's outfit._

**Logan: **Ah. Poetry reading?

**Veronica: **(amused) No.

**Logan: **Lesbian night at the coffee house?

_Meg looks at their outfits curiously and begins to laugh. _

**Meg: **We better get going. The evening prayer session only lasts two hours.

_Logan puckers his lips and leans down towards Veronica, but she ignores him and links her fingers with Meg instead, pulling her out of the room and down the stairs. _

_Logan peers over the landing at them. _

**Logan: **Hey, if you two do hook up, I at least get to watch.

**Meg: **At least?

**Logan: **(lascivious) My first choice would be to participate.

_Meg blushes and Veronica glares at Logan playfully. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV--------_

_Night. Manning House. __Meg leads Veronica to the back door. She hurries up to it as Meg pauses by a small shelf of flower pots._

**Veronica: **Tell me they leave it open.

_Meg picks up keys from under one of the pots._

**Meg: **No. Lizzy is always forgetting her key. She hid this here awhile ago. I doubt they even know.

_Meg uses the key to open the door._

_They climb the dark stairs and enter Meg's room._

**Veronica: **Yeah, this isn't weird at all.

_Meg looks at her quizzically while stuffing a bag with her favorite clothes and personal items. _

_Veronica picks up a stuffed monkey thrown carelessly on Meg's bed._

**Veronica: **Breaking into your house with you. It's , I'm gonna start with your parents room, see if they left anything incriminating lying around.

_She has her camera with her and turns it on, exiting the room. Veronica takes several pictures of the religious paraphernalia on the walls and tables, but believing in God was hardly a crime. _

_Inside the roll top dresser in the den, Veronica finds a document spelling out the procedure that a doctor would perform to harvest eggs from one patient, inseminate those eggs with another patient's sperm, then implant the embryos into a third patient. _

_The document does not use names but mentions the age of the biological donors as a factor in their need for a surrogate and how the surrogate's age, health, and familial relation should contribute to a successful pregnancy. There is also extensive discussion on the process that was done to create the most compatible embryos to match their need. _

_Veronica stuffs it into her waistband, hiding it under her shirt before heading back to Meg's room. _

**Veronica:** I want to get some more pictures of the closet.

_Meg nods. Veronica takes several pictures, first of the closed closet, then of the secret room inside. _

**Veronica: **Are you done? We should get out of here.

**Meg: **Just one more thing.

_Meg goes to the air vent._

**Veronica: **Has Duncan been giving away Lilly's trade secrets?

_There is an awkward moment, but Meg continues opening the vent and grabs out a pile of cash. _

**Veronica: **(still awkward) I think she got it from Logan. (self deprecating) And I think I'm the only one _not_ hiding things in my vents.

_Veronica looks down and sees one of the journals Gracie was forced to fill, and picks it up. She opens the book. It is filled with the same line written over and over._

**Veronica Voiceover: **"The path to God is paved with righteousness."

**Veronica: **People suck.

**Meg: **I'm not sure about all people, but my parents for sure do.

_Veronica puts the book back in Meg's bag, then looks up at a frame on Meg's bedside table. The frame has a title, "Sisters are forever" and three pictures, one of Meg, one of Lizzie and one of Grace. Veronica takes the frame and shoves it inside Meg's bag too. _

**Veronica: **Come on Meg we're cutting it close here.

**Meg: **I know I just can't find my computer...

_Suddenly the light is switched on. Veronica gasps and turns to see Mr. Manning. She races over to get between him and Meg. He is holding a baseball bat high over his head. He doesn't take his eyes off the intruders._

**Mr. Manning: **Meg, step away from her please. Meg, sweetheart.

**Meg: **No.

**Mr. Manning: **Go downstairs, please.

**Meg: **I said no.

_He looks shocked that Meg is speaking to him like this. _

**Mr. Manning: **Your mother's in the kitchen.

**Meg: **(hard) I don't care where she is as long as she's not between me and the door.

**Mr. Manning: **Meg you don't know what you're saying.

**Veronica: **Why don't you just let us go? She's not going to do what you want.

**Meg: **Yeah Dad, there is no point in trying to keep me here.

**Mr. Manning: **No. You will. I raised you to be obedient. You love your sister. You will do as you are told.

**Meg: **(with finality) Not anymore.

**Mr. Manning: **Then I won't give you a choice. Get down on the floor.

**Meg: **What?

**Mr. Manning: **Get down on the floor!

**Veronica: **(controlled, but urgent) Meg we have to get out of here.

**Mr. Manning: **GET ON THE FLOOR!

_Meg and Veronica kneel on the floor. Mrs. Manning races into the room._

**Mrs. Manning: **Honey?

**Mr. Manning: **Call the sheriff.

_Cut to later. Lamb arrives at the door to the room. Mr. Manning is still standing in the same place, bat in hand._

**Mr. Manning: **I came home from church and found them in my daughter's room, looking for valuables. This one (indicates Veronica) was threatening my daughter to make her do what she said.

_Veronica, indignant, rises to her feet. As Veronica starts to talk, Mr. Manning talks over her._

**Veronica: **I was helping Meg, protecting your daughters, which is more than I can say for you!

**Mr. Manning: **Shut up.

**Veronica: **(to Lamb) They've been abusing her. They had her locked in the closet!

**Mr. Manning: **Shut your evil little mouth.

**Veronica: **Their daughter is in the hospital with kidney failure because they starved her and locked her in the closet!

**Mr. Manning: **(to Veronica) Nobody believes a word you say, you filthy, lying whore!

**Meg: **Go! Go look!

**Veronica: **Look in the closet, look at the books they make her write!

_Mr. Manning takes a step towards Veronica. Lamb puts his hand on Mr. Manning's chest roughly to stop him._

**Lamb: **Hey, enough, okay? Stop it! (to Meg) Up. Get up.

_Meg gets up and_ _Lamb puts handcuffs on Veronica._

**Veronica: **_(quietly) _There's a small room inside the closet. They had her locked in. Move the clothes.

_Lamb doesn't respond. He handcuffs Meg. Veronica gestures at the closet but Lamb just stands aside. _

**Mr. Manning: **(calming) You don't have to arrest my daughter Sheriff. Now that she has returned home and you are removing the bad influence from her life, we'll be fine.

_Lamb picks up the bag Meg had packed and gestures for both girls to leave the room and walk downstairs. _

**Lamb: **(to Mr. Manning) Evidence. And I'll need a statement from your daughter as to her whereabouts for the last few days and what happened here tonight.

_With a huff, Veronica passes him to exit. Meg follows her and Lamb follows both of them with the Mannings trailing behind._

_(Background: eerie music starts up. Music: Run by Air)_

**Mr. Manning: **Really Sheriff, that's not necessary.

**Lamb: **Standard procedure, you understand. You can meet me at the station to pickup your daughter in a few hours. Should do her some good.

_Mrs. Manning begins to cry as the girls exit the house. _

**LAMB: **I'll be back for a statement.

_He closes the door behind himself. _

_Lamb opens the back door of his vehicle. He sets the bag on the floor. Meg gets in first, and then Veronica, Lamb holding her head to avoid it knocking on the edge of the car. Meg looks scared out of her mind. Veronica's head swivels to see Lamb go back inside. _

_Mr. Manning is still in Meg's room, sitting on her bed as Lamb re-enters. As he talks, he doesn't initially notice Lamb go straight to Meg's closet._

**Mr. Manning: **I want Veronica Mars prosecuted to the full extent of the law. I'm not sure if she got anything or not, but even if they...

_He notices and stands._

**Mr. Manning: **What are you doing? You can't do that.

_Lamb pushes the clothes aside and slides open the door._

**Mr. Manning: **I'm the victim here! You have no right to just come into my house and start poking around. I have a right to raise my family as I see fit. A man is allowed freedom within his own home.

_Lamb looks at the cavity and then back at Mr. Manning. He walks towards him, pausing in front of the indignant homeowner._

**Lamb: **It's funny. I heard my father give that exact speech once.

_Lamb stares at Mr. Manning for a moment and then leaves. Mr. Manning gazes after him, looking concerned._

_Both Mannings watch as the car holding their daughter and their last hope for Grace drives away. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV--------_

_Lamb drives around the corner and pulls up in the street. Veronica and Meg look confused. Lamb gets out of the car and walks around to the other side as Meg and Veronica twist their heads to follow his progress. Lamb opens the back door._

**Lamb: **Out. Let's go.

_The girls get out of the car. Lamb takes off the handcuffs. Veronica looks up at him but he is not responsive. He takes out the bag and sets it on the ground, then shuts the back door and walks around the front of the car, getting in and driving away. They watch him go, their faces baffled._

_Lamb circles the block to the Manning residence and parks outside. The adult Mannings are in their kitchen. Manning picks up the phone but notices something outside. He walks to the window. Lamb is parked outside the house._

-----VMVMVMVMV---------

_Scene opens on Veronica cuddled up with Logan in his bed. Veronica is still wearing her B&E outfit. _

**Logan: **At this rate, I'll never let you leave the house alone again.

_She smiles slightly and presses her face into his chest. His hand rubs up and down her back soothingly._

_Cut to Meg in Logan's guest room. She is sitting on the bed staring at the wall, a shell-shocked look on her face. She picks up her new phone and tries calling Lizzy again. Getting the same voice mail she'd been getting all day she hangs up. Rolling on to her side she begins to cry, fat silent tears._

_-----VMVMVMVMV---------_

_**(Monday, August 2)**_

_Mackenzie home. Mac is sitting on the couch with Beaver. They both have their laptops out. _

**Beaver: **(showing Mac his screen) How's that?

_The screen is full of html code._

**Mac: **(glancing at the lines and lines of code) There is an easier way to find out.

_Mac takes the computer and previews the code in a browser window. All the text is oddly skewed to the right margin. _

**Beaver: **(slightly embarrassed) What? I know I had it right.

**Mac: **I guess not. Look it's simple...

_She goes back to the code and shows him where he went wrong. With a few short keystrokes the web page is perfect. Beaver looks at her with admiration. _

**Beaver: **You're so good at this stuff.

**Mac: **(shrugs) Yeah. (self deprecating) Computers are easier than people. (Beaver looks confused) Like when you send a communication you don't know how the other person is receiving it, like do they understand what you're trying to say or are they getting a whole other meaning from it that you never intended? (she ends breathlessly, then shakes off her musing, returning to computers) But for email and MIME content, the information - text, graphics, formatting, whatever - are translated into a numerical representation. That way the data stays intact during transport. No confusion. I know some people online that can read pages and pages of binary code.

_Beaver just stares at her. _

**Mac: **(shrugs) Everybody is good at something. I'm good at computers. Dick is good at...

**Beaver: **Being a jackass?

**Mac: **(laughing) Making people laugh. He said you're great at picking stocks. That must be amazing, to have money at our age to buy stocks.

**Beaver: **(blushing, looking down) Oh, no, not real stocks. It's FBLA.

**Mac: **What?

**Beaver: **FBLA, a club at school, Future Business Leaders of America. We pick stocks and a program tracks our gains and losses.

**Mac: **Oh. That makes more sense.

**Beaver: **I do pretty well, I guess.

**Mac: **Dick said you more than doubled your money.

**Beaver: **Yeah.

**Mac: **Hey, you want me to set you up an account on ? I supply the fake identity, you supply the real cash, real trades, you could make some real money.

**Beaver: **(wowed) You would do that for me?

**Mac: **(nonchalant) Sure, you pay in cash, I ask no questions. Just tip me off to what you're buying, and when you start your own company, I want insider knowledge of when you're going public.

**Beaver: **(slowly, still staring at Mac with admiration) You know, I think that might be illegal.

**Mac: **Still... you're admiring my moxie, aren't you?

**Beaver: **Something like that.

_They both smile, but Mac goes back to his computer screen easily, typing in a few things, while Beaver is still staring at her, lots of emotion in his eyes. _

**Mac: **(turning the computer towards him) There, how about that?

_On screen a graphic bursts across the screen like a phoenix flying while on fire. Beaver smiles. Mac looks back down and exits out of the program._

**Mac**: That one's on the house.

_His email pops up._

**Mac**: Oh, hey you have a new email.

_She hands him back his computer, and Beaver's face is very tense. Mac doesn't notice as she gets up to answer a knock at the door. _

_Beaver clicks on the email from _

_The message reads: We need to talk. Meet us under the pier tomorrow at 9pm._

_At the door Mac laughs and leads Dick back inside. _

**Mac**: Your chauffeur is here.

**Beaver**: (standing up, nervous) Oh, hey Dick.

**Dick**: You two brainiacs all done for today?

**Beaver**: Uh, sure.

**Mac**: Yeah.

**Dick**: Excellent, who's up for tacos? I know the best taco stand down by the beach.

**Mac**: Sure, I don't have any other plans for today.

**Beaver**: Uh, Dick I thought we were going to hang out.

**Dick**: We are little bro, I just thought Mac could hang out too.

**Mac**: (seeing Beaver's discomfort) Oh, it you already had plans...

**Dick**: No. It's cool. Right Cass?

**Beaver**: (weakly) Yeah, sure. It's fine. (smiles at Mac) The tacos really are good.

-----VMVMVMVMV---------

_Cut to Veronica outside the hotel by the train tracks. She is just sitting in her car staring at it. Some time passes. Veronica doesn't move. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Marisol was here. Somebody had to have seen her.

_An African American woman comes down the walkway a bucket of cleaning supplies in her hands. She knocks on one door before entering. She is inside for a few minutes then reappears with a bag of trash. She glances up to see Veronica and goes back inside. Several minutes later she exits the room, only the bucket in her hands and locks the door behind her._

**Veronica Voiceover: **It figures that a place like this doesn't change the sheets. (makes a face) Or the towels.

_The woman moves down another room, repeating her routine, then skips the next room and opens the one directly in front of Veronica's car. Standing in the doorway, she gestures to Veronica. _

_Veronica frowns and doesn't move so the woman repeats the gesture, seemingly beckoning Veronica to come inside the room. Veronica checks that her cell phone and taser are with her and exits the car, walking quickly into the hotel room._

**Maid: **(African accent mixed with a British accent) You are looking for a man, a man who stay here many months ago?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Maid: **I believe I know the man you seek.

**Veronica: **Who is he?

**Maid: **He stayed in this room. He frightenend me. He had _geen siel_, how to say it, no soul. His eyes, I could not look into them, many men from my country have eyes such as his. Blank. Only death and darkness.

**Veronica: **Can you describe him?

**Maid: **Yes. He was tall (she holds her hand over her head several inches and Veronica judges his height to be about 6 foot 4 inches). He wore a baseball hat and thick eyeglasses. He was very pale, but not like you.

_Veronica nods. _

**Veronica: **Anything else? Any marks that would distinguish him? What color were his eyes?

**Maid: **No marks. Eyes were blue. He had round nose. Weak chin.

**Veronica: **How old was he?

**Maid: **I don't know. He was older, not young. And (gestures around her middle section), but not fat.

**Veronica: **Pudgy?

_The woman shrugs. _

**Maid: **He did not want I to know his name, but he left a magazine here. I saw the name.

**Veronica: **(eyes lit up with hope) Do you remember it?

**Maid: **David Morse

**Veronica: **M-O-R-S-E?

**Maid: **I believe so. Ja ek onthou. Yes.

**Veronica: **Do you remember what magazine it was?

**Maid: **(nods) American Hunter.

_Veronica hugs her quickly and thanks her profusely before running back to her car. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Great a pedophile with a subscription to an NRA publication.

-----VMVMVMVMV----------

_Back at Mars investigation Veronica fires up her computer and looks up David Morse. Several matches pop up. Frustrated she realizes she only has a small amount of information to narrow the search. She adds Southern California as a part of her search criteria, but still has over 30 names. Suddenly, her face lights up. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Cross check with subscriptions to American Hunter...

_Five names are left. _

**Veronica: **Bingo.

_Sitting back in her chair she picks up her phone and dials. _

**Veronica: **Hi Inga, can I speak to Rogers?

_Less than five minutes later Veronica is staring at a Google maps image of Winchester, California. She zooms in to see the image of a house. 1601 Truelson Ave. It's outside of town, far from any main roads. The house is set back from the road, and a good distance from the closet neighbor with a lot of open space around it._

**Veronica Voiceover: **The perfect place to hide a little girl.

_Rogers had matched the name, David Morse, to the registration of a white cargo van. The van was registered in Nebraska, and had never been reregistered in California. Winchester is 60 miles from Neptune, north and east into the foothills. _

_Veronica zooms out again and adds Victorville and Indo to the map as destinations. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **(ominous) X marks the spot.

_If you drew a line from Neptune to Victorville and Victorville to Indio, Winchester was practically at the intersecting point. Veronica sits back in her chair again and contemplates her next move. _

_She is drawn from her revere by her phone. It's Logan's ringtone._

**Logan: **Hey, Veronica, you never said if you wanted to come with me today or not?

_She is silent, confused for a moment._

**Logan: **To LA? To watch my mom?

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) Oh, uh...yeah. Of course. Pick me up at home? One hour?

**Logan: **Sounds good.

**Veronica Voiceover: **I'll go with Logan to LA, then tomorrow make a quick visit to Winchester.

_She packs up her stuff and is out the door. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV-----------_

_Cut to the Dancing with the Stars studio. Logan and Veronica talk to Lynn backstage before the show, then find their seats as the show begins. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV-----------_

_Cut to Keith, coming home from Gant Publishing to find a note from Veronica on the refrigerator. He reads in and pulls it down, crumpling it up in his hand. He takes out his phone to call her, his face an angry thundercloud, but he quickly ends the call as Alicia, Daryl, and Wallace come in carrying boxes full of Chinese takeout. _

**Alicia: **(happy) Where's Veronica? We ordered extra moo shu pork.

-----VMVMVMVMV------------

_Dancing with the Stars studio. After the show, Lynn is very animated, having received good scores from the judges for her Samba. She is bubbling over with excitement as she convinces Veronica and Logan to join the cast for a night out again. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV----------VMVMVMVMV-----_

_Cut to Keith, leaving Veronica an angry voicemail. _

_-----VMVMVMVMV------------_

_Scene opens on the strobbing light on a dance floor. Logan is standing above the dancers in a VIP area, several of the cast and celebrity dancers visible behind him. He watches as Veronica walks back towards him a frown on her face and her phone pressed to her ear. _

**Logan: **(shouting) What's wrong? Is it Meg?

_She shakes her head in the negative before hanging up. Then she stands up in her toes to reach his ear. _

**Veronica: **Can we go?

_Logan nods and goes to say his goodbyes before coming back to collect Veronica. _

_Outside the club a few cameras flash in their direction, capturing their image, but they keep moving and don't respond to any questions. Or insults or innuendos. They just keep moving until they arrive at Logan's car. _

_Safely inside the Audi he turns to her. _

**Logan: **What's wrong? You've been quiet all night.

**Veronica: **I know. Let's get to the hotel. I'll tell you then.

_Driving down the road she reaches out her hand and slides it over his knee. _

**Veronica: **(winningly) Logan, do you think we can stop for some food?

_He laughs. _

**Logan: **There is room service at the hotel. Unless you want something else?

**Veronica: **No. Room service is fine.

-----VMVMVMVMV------

_Cut to later in the hotel. Veronica and Logan are in their room. She is dressed in a white hotel robe and is sitting at an en suite table with her legs curled under her and a silver platter with two empty plates before her. _

_Logan pulls her up out of her seat and over to the bed. _

**Logan: **Had enough?

_She nods._

**Logan: **Then it's time to talk.

_She takes a deep breath then expels it, before launching into her story._

**Veronica: **I thought that tomorrow we could go check out the house.

**Logan: **(incredulous) You want to walk up to the house and meet the guy?

**Veronica: **(calmly) No I thought _we_ could drive past, maybe ask around town...see if there is anything to see.

_Logan still doesn't look happy with her plan. _

-----VMVMVMVMV------

**(Tuesday, August 3)**

_The next morning, Logan and Veronica meet Lynn for breakfast then head east. The trip is mostly silent. Once they get closer to town Veronica turns to Logan, all business. _

**Veronica: **OK, we go into town then make a left onto Winchester Road. His house is a few miles north.

_Logan slows as he enters town, making the left at one of the town's few stoplights, just past the Winchester Store a large building with a wooden storefront that looks unchanged from the days with the stagecoach was the best way to travel and the Pony Express was just being replaced by the telegraph. _

_Veronica takes in the whole town, noting the store and a diner that looks like a place everyone in the community probably comes through on a regular basis. Both are likely places to get information if they need it._

_Heading north the houses get fewer and farther between. Logan follows her directions again and turns onto Stowe Drive. One more turn and they're on __Truelson Avenue. Veronica spots the house, 1601 and waves for Logan to stop. She peers out the window looking for the white van or any signs of inhabitants. _

**Logan: ** Now what, Sherlock?

_She turns to him. _

**Veronica: **That my dear Watson, is elementary. (dropping the banter) Get out and act like something is wrong with the car.

**Logan: ** Maybe the tires.

_Logan smirks. _

**Veronica: **Fine. (no nonsense expression) Under the hood. (sweetly) You do know how to open the hood don't you baby?

_Logan maintains his smirk. _

**Logan: ** Oh, I think so. I haven't had any complaints so far.

_Veronica rolls her eyes and climbs out of the car. Logan scrambles to do the same. _

**Veronica: **Calm down, I'm not going to run off after him. Even if I saw him. The house looks vacant.

**Logan: ** (opening the hood) Then what are you going to do?

**Veronica: **(calmly despite her rapidly beating heart) I'm going to take some pictures of the scenery snookems. While you check the radiator. You're a bit hot under the collar.

_She wanders past him focusing on the foothills behind him, not on the farmhouse they came to see. He hooks his arm around her and pulls her in close, dropping a kiss on her surprised mouth. _

**Logan: ** We have an audience. A neighbor.

_Veronica wraps her hand around his neck and kisses him, before breaking away and exclaiming loudly. _

**Veronica: ** (happy vapid voice) Oh, honey, it's perfect. This is exactly what I need for my photo assignment.

**Logan: ** (dryly) Good. Otherwise we drove a long way for nothing.

_The neighbor approaches. He is a tall man dressed in well worn blue jeans and a thin flannel shirt despite the temperature of the day being in the 90s. His face is tanned and well lined from many years in the sun. Veronica's eyes drop to his feet and her suspicions are confirmed. Real cowboy boots. Not the kind people wore as a fashion statement, but the kind you wore to protect your feet and legs while working the land. _

**Neighbor: ** Having engine troubles?

**Logan: ** Yeah. Maybe. A light on the dash came on, then went off. I'm not sure what it could be.

**Neighbor: ** Huh. (whistles as he gets a look at the engine) This kinda fancy machine, I imagine you got all kinds of problems.

**Logan: ** Not usually. German engineering. They seem to have it down.

**Neighbor: ** (scoffs) Don't know about that. Granddaughter of mine, she got herself one of those Volkswagens. The real round ones?

**Logan: ** Beetles.

**Neighbor: ** Damned if I know. Nothing but trouble with it from day one. I told my son, buy American, at least then you know where it was made.

**Logan: ** (nods) I'll consider that.

_Veronica struggles to keep from smiling as Logan fiddles under the engine with the man looking on with pity. It's obvious Logan has no idea what any of the parts do. _

**Veronica: ** I don't care if you ever get it fixed. It's so beautiful here. Don't you just love it. (adoring look to Logan) Can you imagine us living in a little farm house some day, baby? We could have chickens and goats, and horses and sit on the porch every evening and wave at the neighbors.

**Neighbor: ** You spend all your life in a city, honey?

**Veronica: ** Yep. (long sigh) I wish we could have lived out in the country.

_Logan shoots her an incredulous look. _

**Logan: ** Really?

**Neighbor: ** There's good folk in the country. Town like this we all know each other, and we look out for our neighbors.

**Logan: ** Wow. It's like we've walked into a western baby.

**Veronica: ** (giggles) Maybe we can get you some cowboy boots and a stick to chew on.

**Neighbor: ** The general store in town would kit you out, right easy.

_Logan looks at Veronica wondering how much longer they're going to play their roles. She turns away and focuses on the house they came to find. _

**Veronica: ** Look at how much character there is in these old houses. So much life. I can just imagine a whole bunch of kids running around playing in the yard. Can't you baby?

**Neighbor: ** (grinning) You kids looking to settle down? You're kinda young by today's standards ain't ya?

**Logan: ** (glib) When you know, you know.

_He stares at Veronica adoringly and she smiles back, her expression eager. _

**Neighbor: ** That's the way of it isn't it. Saw my Maybelle and I knew I'd marry her. We raised our kids right here. They've all moved away now. Jobs and bright lights of the city.

**Veronica: ** Aww, that's so sad. There should be kids here. This is the perfect place to raise them.

**Neighbor: ** Yep. We was surprised when this fella moved in. No wife or kids. Not even a dog. It's a big house to be alone in. Thought he'd marry, but it never happened. Never even saw him with a ladyfriend. He lived here a few years then just up and moved out. No goodbye or even a see ya later.

**Veronica: **Huh. The house doesn't look vacant.

**Neighbor: ** He's been gone close to three months now. Left right when we were bringing in the harvest. Good crop this year...

-----VMVMVMVMV-----------

_Neptune. A little league team is practicing on a baseball diamond. Their coach gives them a pep talk then sends them out to practice throwing and catching. _

_Keith walks up to the fence along first base line with Daryl. Daryl runs ahead to join another team practicing on another field. _

_The first coach turns and sees Keith, coming over to meet him. _

**Woody Goodman: ** Keith. I'm glad to see you. I've been meaning to call you.

**Keith: ** Hello Woody.

**Woody Goodman: ** You've made a full recovery.

**Keith: ** Just about.

**Woody Goodman: ** (smiles) I hope I can count on your support for my campaign.

**Keith: ** (reserved) I thought you were still exploring the possibility.

**Woody Goodman: ** You know how it is.

**Keith: ** So you're definitely running?

**Woody Goodman: ** I am. This town needs a change. And I think I'm just the man to help lead Neptune forward.

_Keith smiles, but he doesn't agree or disagree. _

**Woody Goodman: ** Neptune is a great town Keith. I know you've had your difficulties here, but that's all in the past now. Imagine it: a cleaner, safer Neptune. Safe for our children.

**Keith: ** Words are easy Woody. Real change takes a lot of work.

**Woody Goodman: ** You're absolutely right. And I think I know just the man to really set me on the right path with my plan.

_He stares at Keith obviously. _

**Keith: ** Me?

**Woody Goodman: ** You Keith. You're a good man. This town owes you, and I think you have it in you to come back. Come back and help me make Neptune a town we can really be proud of.

_Keith doesn't look interested._

**Woody Goodman: **Think about it Keith. Think about it and come see me again.

-----VMVMVMVMV----------

_Winchester. Logan and Veronica drive into town where Veronica's cover story evolves. In the general store where she forces Logan to try on several cowboy hats, she chats with the clerk about the house, saying she had seen it and since it was vacant, wouldn't it make the perfect spot for her family reunion that summer? If only they knew who to contact to arrange a short term lease. _

**Store Clerk: ** That must be David Morse's house. Nobody knows where he went. The man was here one day, then gone the next. Not that anybody should be surprised. Kept to himself mostly. Didn't ever mix with the locals. Why he never even came to our fourth of July parade.

**Veronica: ** How long did he live here?

**Store Clerk: ** Bit more than two years I reckon. Hard to say. The man didn't make much of an impression. Real quiet like.

-----VMVMVMVMV---------

_Winchester. At the Breadbox Café, Logan and Veronica get a slightly different story. The waitress seats them at a window booth. _

**Waitress: ** Y'all aren't from around here are ya?

**Logan: ** (dryly) How'd you guess?

**Waitress: ** Oh, I grew up here, pretty much know everyone in town. Even the visitors who come in for more than a few days.

**Logan: ** (sarcastic) You're good.

_Veronica kicks him under the table._

**Waitress: ** (laughs) New faces stand out. And new faces that come with a car like yours? Yeah, we noticed you.

**Veronica: ** Ignore him, he's grumpy because there's too much clean air out here.

**Waitress: ** Well, let me be your guide. We got pretty much anything you can imagine on the menu. If you're hungry for a meal, I'd try the Hot Browns. Our cook came here from Louisville, and it's his specialty.

**Logan: ** What, no sushi?

**Waitress: ** (smiling) Sorry, no. But the Hot Browns is a must have if you've never tried it.

**Veronica: ** What is it?

**Waitress: ** An open-faced turkey sandwich smothered in a rich cheese sauce and topped with crisp bacon strips.

**Veronica: ** Sounds delicious. We'll have two.

_After the waitress leaves to put in their order Logan looks at Veronica. _

**Logan: ** Cheese sauce? What is that? Cheese whiz?

_When the waitress brings back the sandwiches, Veronica restarts the conversation. _

**Veronica: ** Hey, if you know everyone in town, maybe you know how we can reach David Morse?

_Her open smile fades instantly._

**Waitress: ** Why would you want to find him?

**Veronica: ** We saw his house, thought it might be fun to rent it out, come stay for a few weeks.

**Waitress: ** (brightening up) I'm sure there are other houses you could rent. You should ask Sharon Ritter. She's the real estate agent in town.

**Logan: **Veronica really loves that house.

**Veronica: ** I REALLY do! Maybe you know of some family or a friend that might know where the owner is?

**Waitress: ** No. I don't. Sorry.

_She leaves quickly, no smile on her face now._

**Veronica: ** That was odd.

**Logan: **Do you think she killed him and buried his body in her basement? Or maybe this isn't bacon. Maybe it's David Morse and this town is full of cannibals waiting for us to drop our guard so they can cook us up for dinner.

**Veronica: ** (distracted as she watches the waitress) Well as long as we don't run out of gas, I think we'll be OK.

_The waitress returns to give them the bill, smiling again._

**Veronica: ** Hey. Thanks for the recommendation, that was fantastic.

**Waitress: ** Oh, I'm glad. (handing Logan a business card with a little floral border) Here's Sharon's card. Give her a call.

**Veronica: ** Is there something about that house that you're not telling us? 'Cause unless there is a good reason, I don't see why we shouldn't try to rent it...

**Waitress: ** Look, it's nothing. I just, well, Mr. Morse. He was creepy. (looks at V) You know the kind, when they look at you your skin just crawls. He scared me. Most people just thought he liked to be by himself, but if you ask me, he wanted all that space so no one could see what he was doing out there.

**Veronica: ** (lightly gossipy tone) What do you think he was doing?

**Waitress: ** I don't know. And I don't want to know. The day he left town was a good day, and if I never see him again it would be too soon.

_She moves to another table._

_Logan gives Veronica a hard look. _

**Logan: **That's it. We're done with creepy town. Let's go.

_He throws down a fifty dollar bill, leaving a very generous tip. _

**Veronica: ** Logan...

**Logan: **Now Veronica. I want to be out of here before it gets dark.

**Veronica: ** (sliding out of the booth) You've watched too many horror films.

**Logan: **Come on. We have to be back in LA for tonight's show anyway.

**Veronica: ** (grumbling) Right, 'cause there are no cautionary tales about LA.

-----VMVMVMVMV------------

_Fennel home. Daryl is in front of the TV in the living room. _

**Daryl: **Hey, look Veronica is on TV again.

_Veronica and Logan are sitting I the front row of the audience on Dancing with the Stars. _

_Keith comes into the room and sits on the couch. His look is not happy._

**Keith: **Yep. That's our Veronica.

**Alicia: **(coming in to sit down next to Keith) Have they found her friend Meg yet?

**Keith: **No.

_Alicia looks with concern from Keith to the TV where Veronica looks a little tense despite her smile. _

-----VMVMVMVMV------------

**(Wednesday, August 4)**

_Veronica and Logan arrive at his house to find Meg eating breakfast in her pajamas on the couch. Veronica checks in with Meg quickly then leaves, stopping by the office to check messages, again deleting one from Detective DeBraal, before heading home. _

_Entering the house, Veronica is met with a stony faced Keith. _

**Keith: **Veronica, I think we need to talk.

_Veronica doesn't look happy with that idea. _

_Later, the conversation is continuing. Veronica has obviously copped to the truth about Meg. ._

**Keith: **You lied directly to my face Veronica.

**Veronica: ** (unrepentant) When the deputies where here.

**Keith: **And after.

**Veronica: ** (squirmy) Well...

**Keith: **Well, what? What is your justification for playing me?

_Veronica thinks for a moment, then screws up her face. _

**Veronica: ** I was protecting Meg. And I was mad that you were questioning me like the Spanish Inquisition!

**Keith: **That's it? (seeing the humor in the situation) You were mad.

**Veronica: ** (passionate and unapologetic) You knew the situation with Meg. Once you were on their side, what was I supposed to do?

**Keith: **I was on your side Veronica. I'm always on your side.

_Both stop speaking, letting their emotions settle. _

**Veronica: ** I'm sorry I lied to you.

**Keith: **(faintly amused) But you were mad.

**Veronica: ** Yeah.

**Keith: **Huh.

**Veronica: ** So how long are you going to be mad at me? (Keith opens his mouth but Veronica interrupts him) And don't say you're not mad that you're _disappointed_. Just be mad. OK?

_She issues a hopeful smile._

**Keith: **OK. How about we both admit we could have handled the situation better...

**Veronica: ** (quickly) OK.

**Keith: **And you agree that you had options other than lying to me.

_Veronica smiles warily and shrugs._

**Keith: **(groaning) Veronica.

**Veronica: ** What?

_He shakes his head, but he is clearly not mad anymore. She smiles happily. _

**Keith: **Now, when are you finally going to stop running interference between Logan and me?

_Her face falls again. _

-----VMVMVMVMV--------

_Cut to later, Veronica lets herself into Logan's house to find Meg and Logan watching Napoleon Dynamite and laughing. _

**Veronica: ** Hi kids, I'm home.

**Meg:** Oh, hi Veronica.

_Meg is smiling and happy. Veronica smiles back. _

**Veronica: ** Glad to see you two getting along.

**Logan: ** Why wouldn't we, I've been friends with many a blonde.

**Veronica: ** (dryly) Yeah, I'm aware.

**Meg:** (getting off the couch) Veronica, have you had time to look for Lizzy?

**Veronica: ** Actually yeah. And it was easy enough to find her.

**Meg:** (alarmed) Oh no! Do you think my parents can find her two?

**Veronica: ** Only if they know she goes by Hott2TrottNeptuneBabe on gmail. Lizzy emailed me. I'm guessing your parents don't know about that email account.

**Meg:** Where is she? Is she OK?

**Veronica: ** She's fine. She went to stay with a friend in San Diego.

**Meg:** Who?

**Veronica: ** Brandon?

**Meg:** Oh. Yeah. My parents didn't know about him either. She should be safe.

**Veronica: ** And she has your computer. I'll see if I can't get someone to pick it up from her so you can get it back.

_Veronica goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Meg hugs her then heads for the bathroom. Logan pauses the movie and comes into the kitchen with Veronica. _

**Logan:** You do realize you've moved a hot blonde in her with me, and 9 out of 10 advice columnists advise against that.

**Veronica:** It's you and Meg. I trust both of you. (cheerful smile) Besides if something did happen the ocean is conveniently close for disposing of your bodies.

**Logan:** I love you Sugarpuss.

**Veronica:** Homicidal tendencies and all?

**Logan:** It's all part of the Veronica package that I do so love.

He moves in for the kiss, but _Meg has reentered the room._

**Meg:** Would you two like me to leave so you can consummate this little foreplay?

**Logan:** Wow Meg. Using grown-up words like consummate and foreplay.

**Veronica:** And to answer your question, no. We're fine.

_Logan pouts, but manages to get his arms around Veronica and steal a kiss anyway. _

_All three sit on the couches to watch the rest of the movie. As soon as the movie is over Meg goes upstairs and makes a show of closing her door loudly and turning on music. _

**Logan: **So you know what today is, right?

**Veronica: **(cheeky) Wednesday?

**Logan: **Not just any Wednesday.

**Veronica: **(affecting vague disinterest) Oh?

**Logan: **(frowning) You know we've been together for 6 months now.

_The statement is affirmative, but his tone is questioning._

**Veronica: **How could I not be cognizant of that knowledge with you wanting to celebrate every minuet milestone.

**Logan: **Like what?

**Veronica: **Like our five month anniversary?

**Logan: **Five months is not _minuet_.

**Veronica: **Or our four month anniversary?

**Logan: **Four months is a long time when you're 17 and hot, (tone saying it's obvious) like both of us are. (she stares at him, one eyebrow raised in challenge) One month is forty-three thousand and two-hundred minutes.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **(proper French punctuation) Minuet (\min-yə-wet\), from the French _menuet__. _A slow graceful dance in three-forths time characterized by forward balancing, bowing, and toe pointing_._ (he demonstrates the bowing and toe pointing much to her amusement) More commonly used as a synonym for small. Miniature. Tiny. Like my tiny blonde girlfriend.

___He mimes putting a tiny Veronica into his pocket. _

**Logan: **_Minuet _often mistake for minute – just pronounced more pretentiously. A moment, 60 seconds. One minute, 60 minutes in an hour, 24 hours in a day, 30 days on average in a month. Forty-three thousand and two-hundred minutes. Times six is....

**Veronica: **Enough.

**Logan: **Two hundred fifty-nine thousand....

**Veronica: **You've made your point.

**Logan: **...Two hundred minutes.

**Veronica: **(archly) What is it after you subtract the times we broke up?

**Logan: **Never happened.

_He wraps his arms around her loosely, keeping her in the circle of his arms._

**Veronica: **Oh I see, you're a math whiz, but history escapes you.

**Logan: **As long as you don't escape me.

_They lock lips, a long slow kiss that ends with their arms wrapped tightly around each other._

**Veronica: **You know, your math skills are pretty impressive.

**Logan: **(dark sexy tone) Not as impressive as some of my other skills.

**Veronica: **(innocently flirtatious, looking up through her lashes at him) Like what?

**Logan: **Well, I speak several foreign languages. Je défie tout ce qui est beau, vivant et simple, de ne pas m'impressionner.

**Veronica: **Am I going to have to learn French in order to date you?

**Logan: **I defy all that is beautiful, and simple living, not to impress me.

_She smiles softly, but her response is challenging. _

**Veronica: **While you may be fluent in French, I doubt greatly that your Spanish would pass as fluent.

**Logan: **(in French) Je sais comment commander une bière et des tacos. (in Spanish) Desea una cerveza y un taco, por favor. (German) Wann ist das Oktoberfest? (Italian) La mia ragazza ama la pasta.

**Veronica: **(slow open smile) You are constantly surprising me.

**Logan: **(looking at her face searchingly) Is that a good thing?

**Veronica: **Right now it is.

_Her hands cup around his face and pull him back for another deep kiss. Her hands move under his shirt sliding up his back, feeling the warmth of his skin and kneading the muscle she finds there.. _

**Logan: **Just to be clear. Am I getting laid because of the anniversary thing, my math skills, or the French thing?

**Veronica: **Who said I only have to have one reason?

_He begins walking her backwards towards the stairs._

**Logan: **But if you had to pick.

**Veronica: **Well, the math thing was totally going to get you laid. But then you upped the ante with the French.

**Logan: ** Oui. En savoir plus.

**Veronica: **Once you start speaking French to me, I remember all the other things you excel at.

**Logan: ** Comme quoi en particulier?

**Veronica: **(putting on a French accent) En particulier?

**Logan: ** Oui.

**Veronica: **The way you kiss me.

**Logan: ** La façon dont je vous embrasse.

_He kisses her softly, nibbling on her lips._

**Veronica: **The way you touch me.

**Logan: ** La façon dont je vous touchez.

_His hands slide down her sides, briefly caressing over her breasts, to cup under her butt pulling her up and around him, letting him carry her up the stairs easily. She locks her hands behind his neck, her legs wrapped around him. _

_His head drops and he kisses along her exposed neck. _

**Veronica: **(sighing) That you always find that spot on my neck.

**Logan: ** La façon dont je trouve l'endroit sur votre cou qui vous fait gémir.

**Veronica: **Mm. Yeah. Definitely that one.

**Logan: ** Quoi d'autre?

_She looks at him blankly._

**Logan: ** What else?

**Veronica: **The way you love me. The way you make me feel. Je t'aime.

**Logan: ** Car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime davantage, Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain.

_They reach the bedroom and Logan carries her through, kicking the doors shut behind them._

-----VMVMVMVMV----------

_Scene opens with Logan and Veronica lying the wrong way in his bed, the blankets completely messed up. Both are sprawled out on their backs, the ocean visible behind them. She turns her head to face him, her hands holding a sheet close to her chest. _

**Veronica: **What did you say earlier?

**Logan: ** When?

**Veronica: **After I said I loved you.

**Logan: ** Car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime davantage, Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain. For you see, each day I love you more. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.

**Veronica: **That's beautiful.

**Logan: ** (staring into her eyes) You're beautiful.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Would it be impossible for you to let me have the last word?

**Logan: ** (incredulous) I'm the one who always gets the last word?

_Veronica makes an 'it's obvious' face._

**Logan: ** I'm going to have to disagree with you there, Sugarpuss.

**Veronica: **(faux affronted) Oh, please, if you...

**Logan: ** Peace! I will stop your mouth.

_A long kiss ensues and Logan rolls Veronica over onto her back, following her with his body. _

**Veronica: **My point exactly. You have to have the last word. Even if you have to steal it from Shakespeare.

**Logan: ** (wicked grin) I thought you liked going first. Or coming first at least...

**Veronica: **Enough!

_This time she does get the last word as their mouths lock together again, making speech impossible._

-----VMVMVMVMV----------

_That evening Logan takes Veronica out to dinner, Meg ushering them out of the house, reassuring Veronica that she will be fine on her own. _

_They eat at Bertrand at Mr. A's, and Veronica manages to slip the waiter her credit card to pay for the meal on her way back from the bathroom. Logan gets suspicious when the bill doesn't arrive before they move out onto the outside deck for drinks. _

_Veronica just grins seeing the speculation on his face and when he opens his mouth to say something she covers it with her finger. _

**Veronica: ** Just enjoy the view.

_--AN_

_I moved the entrance to the Secret Room in the closet from Grace's bedroom to Meg's. I also added a line to Mr. Manning's speech. _

_Most of the language translations are from Google Translate, so if they are horrible, I apologize. _

_New Code: _

_TWFjIHdpbGwgaGF2ZSBhIGJ1c3kgQXVndXN0IGFzIEVuYm9tIGNvbWVzIGhvbWUsIGFuZCBFbWJvbSwgRGljayBhbmQgQmVhdmVyIHdvbid0IGJlIHRoZSBvbmx5IG9uZXMgY29udGVuZGluZyBmb3IgaGVyIGF0dGVudGlvbi4gIA==_

_Clue: this is a Code Mac would use/choose. Appropriately the code is a teaser about Mac._

_Hmm, musings for this chapter...the first part came fast, then not so much. I had to rework my whole summer timeline and a few things got pushed into Senior year. Also from the comments on the poll for who to kill I realize that some of the secondary characters aren't as well developed for y'all as they are in my head. _

_There is Meg/Logan fan among the readers, and this chapter has a gift for her. I hope you enjoy._

_Lastly, someone asked who would be on LoVe's sex without consequences lists. And the answer for that was not so readily apparent. But on V's list would for sure be Jensen Ackles. Apparently ShowVeronica liked Josh Hartnet, but he's not my flavor. For Logan, I guess Scarlett Johansen. Blonde. Not a complete dimwit. Maybe someone like Catherine Zeta Jones. Really don't know. If you have strong ideas, send them to me and I'll see if I can work them in as a running joke. Maybe V should like Edward Norton. He and Jason Dohring kinda resemble each other, no?_

**Words 9671**


	11. Ch 11 Sexy LoVe

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys were under suspicion for the car accident until they made a deal with the DA and said Chester was driving. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer. LoVe are having their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Keith is writing his book. The class warfare was getting out of hand, but after Weevil kidnapped Logan to play Russian Roulette with him things have died down. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. V is investigating what happened to Marisol Reyes, and there are disturbing developments. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Beaver got a strange email and the Casablancas brothers are spending a lot of time with Mac.

Thanks for the reviews lately, sometimes they come in fast and furious then other times they trickle. Either way, the reviews help keep me focused on the story, so keep them coming.

**Voting** is open at dotmoon (dot) net (forward slash) awards (forward slash), Some Truths Hurt is in the works in progress category if you want to vote.

**Chapter 11: Sexy love**

**(Thursday, August 5)**

_Scene opens at the Del Dios Community Park. Logan, Dick, Rams, and Harry are standing at a trail head. A park employee is speaking to them._

**Park Employee:** Today we're going to start simple. We're repairing a trail about half a mile in.

_The park is a large sprawling open space area with a few small museums, playhouse and gardens along the western edge. A few trails meander up into the foothills on the east side of the park ending at an old stone amphitheater at the top of the highest hill. Lynn had preformed Shakespeare there once right after they had moved to Neptune. _

**Park Employee:** Normally we'd have to haul the tools and supplies up the trail ourselves, but today you're here.

**Logan:** Great.

**Park Employee:** So, pick up a load and follow me.

_The guys look at the pile of items stacked nearby including a more than 10 four foot sections of log, bags of gravel, shovels, and wood stakes and metal pins. _

**Dick:** No way dude. Where's the four wheelers.

**Park Employee:** No off-road vehicles are allowed on the trails.

**Dick:** How about a donkey, then?

**Park Employee:** Nope.

**Rams:** Stop whining and let's go.

_Logan and Rams each pick up a log and start walking. _

**Rams:** The sooner we get this shit up there, the sooner we can finish for the day.

**Park Employee:** Actually, this is jus the first section of the trail being repaired. The next section is another quarter mile past where we'll be working today.

_The guys all groan._

**Park Employee:** Look at it this way, if you do a good job, we'll be more likely to give you better assignments.

_Logan and Rams continue walking, Dick and Harry falling in behind them, looking disgruntled._

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Fennel home. Veronica leaves the house, ignoring the car that has been tailing her. She knew now that the tails were people from Meg's church. That didn't make her feel better. She drives to the 02 neighborhood, having put off talking to Sophia long enough. She parks her car then climbs out slowly. Now that she's there, she can't seem to make herself take the next few steps. _

_The front door opens and Sophia comes out onto the small porch. She smiles wanly. Veronica mashes her lips together in a semblance of a smile and forces her feet to move. _

**Sophia: **Hi Veronica.

**Veronica: ** Sophia, I'm so sorry, I -

**Sophia: **(interrupting) No. You have nothing to apologize for. We wanted answers. I wanted to know. (sad smile) You tried to warn me that the truth could be worse. But I couldn't imagine anything worse than not knowing. (looks down) I guess I couldn't imagine this.

**Veronica: ** I'm really sorry.

**Sophia: **Thank you.

**Veronica: ** (deep breath) I don't know if you want to know...

**Sophia: **I do. Well, maybe I don't. But if it can get worse than Miguel... Well.

**Veronica: ** I think I found the man that...the man that took her.

_Sophia looks up sharply. _

**Veronica: ** (backtracking) I didn't find him, but I have his name and I know where he was living for the last two years. But he's gone now.

_Sophia's eyes flare with hope again. _

_Later. Sophia and Veronica are sitting on the front porch steps talking. _

**Sophia: **When Weevil brought Miguel home, I didn't know what had happened. Once Miguel admitted everything...it was horrible. My parents.

**Veronica: ** (nodding) What happened? To Miguel, I mean?

**Sophia: **Nothing yet. The family can't agree on what to do. My mom wants to put him in rehab again. Dad goes back and forth wanting to turn him into the police or just kick him out and disown him.

**Veronica: ** And your grandmother?

**Sophia: **She's devastated. She doesn't want to lose another grandchild, but she can't stand to see Miguel.

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Leaving the 02 neighborhood Veronica sees that her tail has waited for her. She drives to Leanne's apartment building and does not look much happier to be here than she was at the Reyes home. _

_She exits the building with Shiloh and a large diaper bag in her arms. Situating the baby into her car seat, she hears the screeching of tires then the crunch of metal as a car hits the car that had been following her for the last few days. She looks up then back down at Shiloh, smiling reassuringly at the baby. _

**Veronica: ** (cooing) Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

_As she walks around to get into the driver's seat she notices that the driver that caused the accident is a well built man and he doesn't seem at all anxious or upset about the accident. Brushing it off she drives away, noticing another car fall in step behind her. She rolls her eyes, annoyed with their perseverance, but confident that Meg was well hidden. _

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Veronica heads home to hang out with her dad and Shiloh before he has to leave for his last physical therapy appointment. Once Keith leaves she puts Shi down for a nap, and gets on her computer. She tries to dig up any leads on David Morse, where he went and where he was before he came here. Looking into his background farther she finds that the real David Morse had died in a car accident the year after graduating from the University of Iowa. _

_David Morse was an assumed identity, not that that was a shock. Frustrated, Veronica checks the time and being careful not to wake Shiloh, heads over to Logan's. _

_-VMVMVMVMV-_

_Entering Logan's house she sees Meg is in the kitchen cooking. _

**Veronica: **Whatcha doing?

**Meg: **Earning my keep?

**Veronica: **(smiling but shaking her head) There's no need Meg.

**Meg: **Fine, I'm being a good guest. Repaying kindness with paninis.

**Veronica: **Oh. OK. You had me at paninis.

_Meg smiles and keeps working. Veronica sets Shi down on the couch, making sure she is far enough from the edge to not roll off. _

**Veronica: **Where's Logan?

**Meg: **Shower. He seemed...upset when he came back.

_Veronica shrugs, not too concerned. _

**Veronica: **Well, it's called community service. Not fun day in the park.

_When Logan comes downstairs, Veronica can feel the bad mood rolling off him in waves. He manages to shake it off long enough to have lunch with Meg and Veronica, even Shi gets some of the soft bread and cheese to go along with her applesauce and goldfish crackers. Finishing up, Meg clears the table and heads upstairs locking herself in her room again. _

_Veronica sets Shiloh on the floor on a blanket with several toys. She sits on the couch to keep her eye on Shi and be able to see Logan. _

**Veronica: **OK. What is it?

_Logan pouts. _

**Veronica: **Was community service that bad?

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **What did you expect?

**Logan: **(pouty) That's not why I'm in a bad mood.

**Veronica: **Then what is it?

**Logan: **(exhaling nosily) Dick was pissed. First Daryl and the kids, though I think he actually enjoyed that by the end, then us opting to do real community service instead of sit around and answer phones all day or something.

**Veronica: **(her tone is open, non judgmental) OK.

**Logan: **We were trying to pass the time.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Logan: **We made some bets.

**Veronica: **OK.

_Silence._

**Veronica: **And you lost. (pause) To Dick?

_Now she sounds partly snide and partly annoyed. Logan glares at his feet. _

**Veronica: **(pitiless) What was it this time?

**Logan: **You know you could be a little nicer about this.

**Veronica: **You lost a bet to _Dick_. _Again_. I think some tough love may be in order.

**Logan: **(mumbling quietly) I can't touch you for a week.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **(loudly aggrieved) I can't touch you. (quieter) For a whole fucking week.

_Shiloh looks up at him, his loud voice startling her. Seeing Logan's chagrined face the baby grins and offers him a toy. _

**Shi:** Lo-lo?

_In her hand is a well worn giraffe._

**Veronica: **Say thank you.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **(calmly) Take the toy and say thank you.

_He looks at her like she's crazy but does as she asks. _

**Logan: **Thank you.

**Shi:** (grinning) OK.

**Logan: **OK?

**Veronica: **Yep.

**Logan: **She says OK?

**Veronica: **She does. Isn't it cute? I think she'll start talking more now if we spend more time talking to her.

**Logan: **She should probably be around some other kids too.

_Veronica looks at him blankly._

**Logan: **Besides Daryl. Kids her own age.

_He shrugs. _

**Logan: **You were an only child, you know how it can be lonely. She's around a lot of adults.

_Veronica smiles at him softly. _

**Veronica: **Sometimes you are so sweet. And smart. (playful grimace) Then you lose a bet to Dick.

**Logan: **I didn't lose. That is the bet.

**Veronica: **That you can't touch me.

**Logan: **(pained) Yes.

_She frowns, then her face clears. _

**Veronica: **Wait. That's it?

**Logan: **(aggrieved) You'd rather it was for a month?

**Veronica: **No, what I mean is, were those his exact words?

**Logan: **(petulant) Yeah. I can't touch you. Why?

**Veronica: **That just means _you_ can't touch _me_, it doesn't say anything about _me not touching you_.

_Logan thinks about it._

**Logan: **(smiling) You're so smart.

**Veronica: **(grins, her tone darkly happy) I know. You know what else I know?

**Logan: **(her grin and tone begin to alarm him) No.

_She pushes him back into the couch and straddles his lap, capturing his hands in hers and holding them to his sides._

**Veronica: **I know that this means that I'm in control this week. (angelic grin) I can do whatever I want to you and you can't stop me.

_Logan's expression wavers between intrigued, turned on and worried. _

**Veronica: **(raising her eyebrows in revelation) I never thought I'd say it, but I'm kinda starting to really like Dick.

_As much as Veronica wanted to continue torturing Logan, kissing him and sitting in his lap while he couldn't touch her even to push her off him, she couldn't do much with Shiloh present. _

_Packing up the baby a few hours later she grins at Logan. _

**Veronica: **I'll be back later.

_Logan sinks back onto the couch, exhausted. She laughs. _

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Exiting the house she finds Clarence Weidman waiting for her in the drive way. His car neatly parked and obviously waiting for her. Her smile fades and she unconsciously tightens her hold on Shiloh. _

**Weidman: **Ms. Mars.

**Veronica: ** Mr. Weidman. What and unexpected...(she trails off, obviously not finishing the customary greeting)

**Weidman: **You've been busy lately. Trips to LA, spending time in establishments I doubt your parents would approve of, visiting the Reyes family, though I would have thought they wouldn't be pleased to see you again.

**Veronica: ** (questioning, her tone disavowing all knowledge of anything untoward with the Reyes family) Sophia and I are friends.

**Weidman: **Of course.

_She frowns realizing he had been watching her more closely than she thought. Her mind flashes back to the car accident that took the tail off her earlier. _

**Veronica: ** Today, when I was picking up Shiloh. That was your work.

_He looks at her without responding to her question. _

**Weidman: **(simply) It is my job to protect Jake's daughter. Keeping you out of trouble is ancillary, yet much more difficult than I had hoped.

**Veronica: ** (smiles) That makes me happy. (letting the faux smile fade) I assume you have a reason for being here today?

_Weidman stares at her for a long minute but she doesn't break, she doesn't even wilt under the pressure. She simply stares back at him._

**Weidman: **It would be better if you asked for help before you needed it.

**Veronica: ** That's interesting, but I don't need help. Especially from you.

_A bit of frustration flickers on Weidman's face before he conceals it behind his bland mask again. _

**Weidman: **Jake would like to see you.

**Veronica: ** Does this get boring for you? You continually acting as the go between from him to me. It's almost like asking you to drop a note on my desk in 5th period.

_Weidman's nostrils flare a bit, but he doesn't respond to her baiting._

**Veronica: ** I think you know my answer to that.

**Weidman: **Ms. Mars. Do we really need to go another three rounds? Why don't you humor his request and hear what he has to say.

**Veronica: ** No.

_She opens the door and gets Shiloh into the car seat, standing back up to find Weidman giving her his blank stare that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. _

**Weidman: **My staff is much better at keeping track of you than the Mannings' friends.

**Veronica: ** What...?

_Her mouth tightens into a hard line. _

**Veronica: ** Are you really that much of a bastard?

**Weidman: **Are you willing to risk your friend to find out?

**Veronica: ** (angry) When and where?

**Weidman: **(benign smile) Now. He's expecting you at the Kane Estate now.

_Veronica looks extremely pissed as she climbs into the car and heads north and inland a bit, into the richest neighborhood in Neptune. _

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Kane Estate. The gates are closed and a security guard present as Veronica pulls in, Weidman in his car behind her. The guard nods and instantly lets them pass. Veronica's stomach tightens. The last time she was here, ended with her locked in a flaming freezer and her dad in the hospital._

_She blocks the memories with the routine of getting Shiloh out of her car seat. As she carries Shiloh into the house, past the grand front doors, Shiloh catches her image in a mirror and laughs. Veronica looks like she is in pain, Shiloh's laugh being so much like Lilly's. _

**Veronica: ** (gritting her teeth) Where?

Weidman indicates that Jake is in the library. Veronica blows out another sigh of annoyed memory. A different house's library. The same man was waiting for her.

**-Flashback**

_Echolls' family Christmas party. In a small library room, Jake is idly picking up books off the shelves and reading the cover. Veronica enters and closes the door behind her._

**Veronica:** (launching her attack) I've got a question for you.  
**Jake:** (turns to see Veronica, speaks in an urbane tone) Hello, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Does your head of security make it a habit of taking photographs of high school students and drawing bull's eyes over their faces or am I special?

_Jake looks startled and confused._

**Veronica:** Clarence Wiedman took pictures of me. Surveillance pictures. He drew a target over my face and sent them to my mother. Why?

_Her anxiety makes her voice rise in tone and volume._

**Jake:** You're not making any sense.  
**Veronica:** (unrelenting) Why?

**Jake:** I have no idea what you're talking about.  
**Veronica:** Why would you want my mother out of town?  
**Jake:** I didn't.  
**Veronica:** (a bit desperately) Why didn't she tell me or my father about the pictures instead of hiding them in a safe deposit box?

**Jake:** (shouting) I don't know.

_Jake moves towards the door to leave, but Veronica blocks his way by backing up against the double doors. She stares up at him._

**Veronica:** I don't believe you.

Her disgust and sadness is clear to see.

**-End Flashback**

_She enters the library, her expression grim. Setting Shiloh down on the ground at her feet she faces off with Jake. _

**Veronica:** Hey Jake. I was just thinking about the last time we met in a library. (sarcastic, aggressive, reminiscent tone) I accused you of having your goons (nods to Weidman) follow me and take surveillance photos of me. You claimed to not know anything about it. Today we meet again because your goons _are_ following me and were lying in wait to tell me you wanted to talk. Ever heard of a phone? Email? Anything less stalkerish?

_Weidman shrugs, unperturbed with her distilling of the situation or of her classification of him as a goon._

**Jake:** Hello Veronica. It's been awhile.

**Veronica:** Pleasantries? Really?

**Jake: **I haven't seen you because you haven't been spending any time with your mother.

**Veronica: **I don't see how that is any business of yours.

**Jake: **I -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) And don't tell me you care about me or even her. We've already concluded that I think caring demands certain corresponding actions. You think you can just say a word and have it excuse any behavior.

**Jake: **I didn't bring you here to rehash our differences Veronica.

**Veronica: **Good 'cause that would be a waste of my youth and Shi will need to begin preschool in a few years.

_Jake looks nonplused, but then gets her point. Weidman briefly looks amused. _

**Jake: **Fine. I wanted to talk to you about spending more time with your mother.

**Veronica: **(easily, deliberately misunderstanding him) Spend as much time as you like with her, no one's standing in your way.

**Jake: **(losing a bit of his calm) I meant you.

**Veronica: **My parents divorce decree doesn't call for visitation.

_She bends down to pickup Shiloh, the conversation over in her eyes._

**Jake: **(hard tone) I never thought you were cruel Veronica.

**Veronica: **Are we going to start the name calling then? (casually dismissive) Let's save that for a later date, I do so enjoy our tête-à-têtes, (looks at Weidman with her peppy cheerleader face that fades to ironically confused) or, tête-à-trois.

_She turns to leave, wanting out of this room a quickly as possible. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **There is no way Jake Kane brought me here to make a request without a few cards to play to force my hand.

_His cold hard voice sends chills down her spine and she _

**Jake: **I want you to spend more time with your mother Veronica. You will tell her it is your idea. You will make her think you are open to a fresh start for you and her.

_She stops but doesn't turn around to face him, her face hard, but with a hint of hopeful desperation. Hopeful that she can get out before he issues his ultimatum. Silence fills the room and Veronica breaths in and out, waiting for the ax to fall. Another breath in and out. Then it comes._

**Jake: **If you do this for me, I will help you and your friend Meg. I quite liked Meg Manning when she was dating Duncan. (Veronica flinches) Such a horrible situation she's in now. I wonder what would happen if the sheriff was to learn that she was staying with Logan.

_Veronica slowly turns, completely poker faced. She shifts Shiloh in her arms so the baby is facing over her shoulder, not seeing her face or Jake. Shi gurgles and plays with a strand of Veronica's hair before pressing her face into the crook of Veronica's neck, feeling the tension in the room. _

**Veronica: **You're blackmailing me?

**Jake: **I'm proposing a deal.

**Veronica Voiceover: **I suppose I should be grateful he's not using Shiloh as a bargaining tool. Yet. Just Logan's freedom and Meg's wellbeing.

**Veronica: **Again, our definition of commonplace terms seem very disparate.

**Jake: **Do we have a deal?

**Veronica: **No. You forget I also have information on you that you don't want out.

**Jake: **You won't risk sending Logan to jail. You're very protective of him. And Meg. She'd have to return to live with her family. I wonder how she would fare living in their home again?

**Veronica: **What do you want?

**Jake: **(calm now that he is certain he will get his way)I told you, I want you to tell Leanne you're open to starting over. You'll suggest that you two begin spending time together.

_Veronica stares at him, unwilling to agree, unable to force herself to accept his terms. _

**Jake: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **Jean Cocteau suddenly comes to mind.

_Both Weidman and Jake are confused._

**Veronica: **(angrily spitting out her words) I'm paraphrasing here, but he said, emotion is only of value when it is not obtained by sentimental blackmail. That and coming here is like stepping through the TV and landing in shark week.

_Shiloh begins to fuss and Veronica rubs her back gently, dipping her face lower to kiss her baby soft cheek and murmur reassurances. _

**Jake: **(softening) Fine. Are you more agreeable to bribery?

_Now Veronica looks confused. _

**Jake: **You agree to grant my _request, _and I will reward your kindness by offering my assistance. Meg Manning will be free of her parents and their overzealous religious beliefs.

_Veronica's eyes dart to Weidman, realizing he had been more that keeping an eye on her, he'd been paying enough attention to put the pieces together. Weidman lowers his head, affirming her silent accusation. _

**Jake: **(magnanimous) In addition, I will launch a public campaign to find Grace Manning a donor.

_Veronica's poker face cracks and her inner conflict is apparent. She could deny Jake, tell him to go fuck himself or accept his deal, keeping Logan out of trouble, trouble that she had put him in and helping Meg and saving Grace. _

**Jake: **Despite what I said earlier, I know you're not cruel Veronica. I've known you since you were a child. You can't stand to see injustice or suffering.

_She is still silent, processing his words, looking for loopholes and hidden minefields. _

**Weidman: **I give you my personal promise, the Manning children will be safe.

**Veronica: **How?

**Jake: **(simply, ruthlessly) I'll make them an offer.

**Veronica: **I don't want them to go about their life happy and rich somewhere else. They need to pay for what they did.

**Weidman: **They will.

_Veronica shifts Shiloh to her other arm, the baby growing heavy in her arms. Jake steps forward to relieve her of the baby, but Veronica steps back, her arm rising protectively to block him from taking Shiloh. Jake gives her a long suffering look, which puts her guard back up again._

**Jake: **I would like us to be friends again Veronica.

**Veronica: **Perhaps you haven't learned this yet, but you can't have everything you want. Even someone as rich as you.

_Jake looks disappointed but not surprised. _

**Jake: **Do we have a deal?

**Veronica: **Can I have it in writing?

**Weidman: **You have my word.

_Her look clearly spells out that someone more will be required._

**Jake: **As a good faith showing, I'll move on the Mannings tonight.

_Veronica searches both mens' faces again, her eyes darting between them. _

**Veronica: **And Grace?

**Weidman: **It will be easier to remove their older children from their grasp first. The youngest cannot be moved due to her illness.

**Veronica: **For now.

**Weidman: **By the time she is healthy we will have the problem resolved.

_Slowly she nods, accepting the deal. _

_Blinking a few times, trying to process everything, she turns to leave, but she pauses again in the door._

**Veronica: **She's still drinking you know. I wonder how long you'll deny it. She's still drinking and when she sends the nanny away she's a danger to Shiloh. (Jake is impassive, but Weidman is carefully registering her words) What happens when she decides to go for a drive with Shi one of these days? What happens then?

_Seeing that she is still not getting through to Jake she walks to the door not stopping this time. _

_As she exits the front of the house she hears Lilly's tinkling laughter._

**Lilly: **(laughter filling her voice) Veronica Mars! I knew you had so much more in you than the little pink princess you showed to the world, but I never imagined you'd be able to go mano-a-mano with dear daddy. (laughingly accusing) I can't believe you denied me the fun of this you all those years.

_Veronica turns back to look at the house, her eyes moist with tears for her lost friend, a sad smile on her lips. _

_-VMVMVMVMV-_

_Cut to a distracted Veronica having dinner with her family. She halfheartedly participates in the conversation then as soon as dinner is over she heads back to Logan's. Deciding not to say anything until she gets confirmation that Jake has made good on his word, she masks her emotions and returns to her playful game of teasing Logan. _

_Veronica enters the house to find Logan reading a book on the couch. _

**Veronica: **Where's Meg?

**Logan: **Walking on the beach.

_Veronica looks anxiously out the doors to the deck. _

**Logan: **(reassuring) She's fine. It's a private beach. And she has your tazer.

**Veronica: **Oh.

_Now she smiles, coming closer to him. Logan frowns a bit, suddenly feeling like a gazelle in an Animal Planet documentary with Veronica playing the role of the lion. _

_She stalks towards him, climbing onto the couch and straddling his lap, taking the book from his hands. She shifts her hips, squirming in his lap to his discomfort, his hands coming very close to grabbing her to stop the movement but he stops himself with a groan, letting his head fall back and stretching his arms out along the top of the cushions. Deliberately putting them far away from her. _

_She smiles and dips her face down running her nose along his exposed neck, kissing lightly a few times until she comes up over his chin. Grinning she kisses him deeply, running her tongue around his, feeling his body tense under hers. Breaking the kiss she sees that his hands are now clenched on the cushions, crushing them in his grip. His eyes are closed and his breathing is a bit uneven. _

_She looks down at the book in her hands, not too surprised to find it is in French._

**Veronica: **_La Fugitive_. What are you reading? (he doesn't respond and she squirms in his lap again, demanding his attention)

**Logan: **(roughly) Are you trying to kill me?

**Veronica: **(innocently) No, I'm asking you what you're reading.

_He gives her a very dry, pained look. _

**Logan: **Proust. _À la recherche du temps perdu_. In Search -

**Veronica: **(finishing for him) In Search of Time Lost. I know.

**Logan: **Then why are you asking?

_She shrugs and grins. _

**Veronica: **No reason. Though I do think some Buddhist writings might be a better choice for you this week.

_Logan looks blankly back at her as she sets the book aside and begins tracing the fingertips of one hand up his arm, causing his nerve endings to electrify and shoot sensation through his whole body though her hand is only touching his forearm and inner elbow. _

**Veronica: **Buddhists believe that desire and ignorance lie at the root of suffering.

_His head turns to watch her hand as it continues on its leisurely journey up his arm, now tracing the lines of muscle in his bicep. She smiles, enjoying her power over him._

**Veronica: **They say that our desires can never be satisfied, and as a result, desire can only bring suffering.

_Her hand has moved down his arm to his elbow again, the nerve endings there lighting up, Logan watches and feels both pleasure and pain, confused that such a simple touch could be making him so crazy. Veronica smiles, able to see his reaction to her touch clearly on his face. And elsewhere. _

**Veronica: **(knowing tone) Logan? Logan, are you listening to me?

**Logan: **Huh? Oh, yeah.

_She smiles, knowing he hadn't heard a word she said. She continues her slow exploration, tracing over his collarbone, hidden from view under his dark grey t-shirt, but easily felt. Her fingers trace up to his neck, moving up along his corroded artery to reach his ear. _

**Veronica: **Who's it about?

**Logan: **(unfocused, his deeply hooded eyes watching her through dazed pupils) Huh?

**Veronica: **The story, _La Fugitive,_ who are the characters?

_Her finger traces along the outside of his ear, moving inward to lightly skim over the shell of his ear. Logan's eyes drift shut his body relaxing into a stupor except for the blood gathering in his erection. _

**Logan: **(dazed) There must be more than a thousand characters in it.

**Veronica: **But what's it about?

_She moves her face in closer to his, using her tongue to retrace the path her fingers had just taken up his neck then around his ear causing him to moan. She nibbles on his earlobe then speaks directly into his ear, her voice soft and beguiling._

**Veronica: **The story? This is volume six of seven, right? I assume you've read the first five.

_Puffs of air from her words send chills of pleasure and longing down his spine. She kisses her way over to his mouth, placing several light kisses to his mouth. He lies completely passive beneath her, but his hands are still tightly clenched on the cushions, trying valiantly to keep them away from her body._

_She smiles again, her eyes gleaming with amusement and arousal. And power. She angles her hips into perfect alignment with his, rubbing their torsos together lightly. Sliding both her hands into his hair she lifts his head and seals their lips together in a kiss. Logan moans into her mouth but kisses her back ardently. When she releases him, his eyes open to stare at her face, dilated and unfocused. _

**Veronica: **I've never read Proust. What's it about?

**Logan: **(blinking, trying to gather his wits) Uh, a writer. Named Marcel.

**Veronica: **(biting her lip, a movement followed by his eyes) Sounds familiar.

**Logan: **He can't write.

**Veronica: **Why?

_She gently tilts his face up so his eyes leave her mouth and meet her gaze. _

**Logan: **He can't...he can't recapture his memories.

**Veronica: **That's it? The whole story?

**Logan: **He does a really good job with all the characters. And describing things.

**Veronica: **Things? Like this little dip here...

_Her finger traces his upper lip, marking the cupid's bow where his lip curves. He appears mesmerized by her then shakes his head dislodging her finger and regaining his stream of thought._

**Logan: **Like a sunbeam. How it filters into a room.

_She smiles. _

_Her hands move down his chest now, until they reach the hem of his shirt. His eyes are not unfocused anymore, but burning with desire. She traces around the waistband of his jeans, feeling his muscles flex and track the movement of her hands. _

**Veronica: **What's the lesson in all of it?

_She spreads her hands wide slowly moving them up under his shirt, feeling the contrasting textures of smooth skin, firm muscle, bone and a light dusting of hair. _

**Logan: **Huh?

_Her fingers find and tease his nipples, tracing over and around in a maddening pattern. _

**Veronica: **The moral of the story, I assume there is one, somewhere in all those words...

_His head collapses back against the couch again, his body trembling with need but his will power keeping his hands and needs in check for now. He takes a few controlled breaths before answering her question._

**Logan: **(roughly) Yeah. The true paradises are those that we have lost.

_Her hands still. _

**Veronica: **(frowns) That's sad.

_He lifts his head to look at her, hearing the sadness in her tone. _

**Logan: **It's bittersweet. We only know happiness once we have lost happiness. We have to lose in order to understand and appreciate what we have. Les vrais paradis sont les paradis qu'on a perdus.

**Veronica: **Like you not knowing how easy you had it when you could touch me?

**Logan: **Yeah. Something like that.

**Veronica: **Huh.

_She moves her face in closer to him, her lips brushing his as she speaks. _

**Veronica: **Like I'll miss being able to touch you like this once you can touch me again.

**Logan: **(hoarsely) You can always touch me Veronica...

**Veronica: **(contemplative) Not like this. You would have stopped me and had us both naked and satiated by now.

**Logan: **Are you complaining?

**Veronica: **No, but this is nice too. Though I may have to disagree with Proust. I know what a treat this is, right now, in the moment. But maybe because I know it's fleeting.

_She stops his comeback with her mouth kissing him deeply. Logan's hands release their death grip on the couch and close into fists as his arms circle her, his hands carefully avoiding contact, but still managing to gain some control by holding her to him with just his arms. _

_The kiss continues until Meg comes back into the house, and upon seeing Veronica and Logan squeaks in dismay and spins running into the door jam behind her with a thud. _

_Veronica begins laughing even as she stands up to go check on Meg. Logan stays on the couch pulling a pillow over his lap and letting his head drop back to the cushions again weakly. _

**Meg: **(babbling) Oh my God. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't see, I didn't...never mind. I'll just go upstairs. It's fine. Sorry. I really am sorry.

**Veronica: **Calm down Meg. It's fine. We weren't doing anything.

_Logan rolls his head to the side to glare at Veronica. She grins back at him. Meg is still bright red and looks doubtful._

**Veronica: **I wanted to talk to you anyway.

_Logan groans again loudly then gets up off the couch and walks onto the deck directly to the outdoor shower and turns it on drenching himself, clothes at all, the taps turned to cold._

_Veronica giggles and Meg looks shocked and confused. _

**Veronica: **(loudly)Logan, you might want to hear this, so come back in once you're done being a drama queen.

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to Veronica and Meg making small talk. Awkward small talk on Meg's side, amused small talk for Veronica. Just as Logan reappears from upstairs in pajama pants and a t-shirt, his hair still wet, Veronica's phone rings. Logan comes over to the kitchen and stands on the other side of the island, several feet away from Veronica. _

_She smirks at him even as she is talking on the phone. Her side of the conversation consists of a few "yeahs" and "OKs." _

**Veronica: **Thanks for calling Leo.

_Hanging up she looks up at Logan and Meg, all three serious now. _

**Meg: **Deputy Leo?

**Veronica: **Yeah. (smiles) It's over. Your parents removed their missing persons filing today.

_Logan is watching Veronica like a hawk, sensing that there is more to the story._

**Meg: **(stunned) They did? Was it CPS?

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **(hard) Then what? (speculatively) Or who?

**Meg: **Who cares, what about Lizzy?

**Veronica: **They never filed a missing persons report for her.

_Meg looks hurt, then recovers. _

**Meg: **And Grace?

**Veronica: **It's going to be OK.

**Logan: **(calmly) Maybe you had better explain.

_Veronica tells the story, changing some of the circumstances. In her version she ran into Jake while dropping Shiloh off at Leanne's. They got to talking, and Jake wanted to help. With his resources, the problem was quickly resolved. _

_Meg accepts Veronica's words her joy blocking out any niggling of doubt that might stem from the knowledge that Veronica despised Jake Kane. Logan stares at Veronica grimly. _

**Veronica: **It gets better. Jake is going to launch a national search to find Grace a donor.

**Meg: **(teary) It really is all going to be OK, isn't it?

**Veronica: **There are still some things to work out, but yeah, I think so.

_Cut to Logan's bedroom. Logan and Veronica enter the room and close the doors behind the._ **Logan: **You just lied to me.

**Veronica: **It doesn't count.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **I only lied temporarily.

**Logan: **Temporarily?

**Veronica: **Yeah, temporarily. As soon as you stop questioning me I'll tell you what really happened.

_She does._

**Logan: **You still lied.

**Veronica: **It doesn't count.

**Logan: **For the record, are you basing this on the time between the lie and the truth? What is the absolute most time that can pass before this exception to the rule expires?

**Veronica: **It wasn't a real lie because you knew I was lying.

_He looks amused. _

**Logan: **Is _that_ the rule?

_She shrugs and takes a step closer to him. He back steps maintaining the distance between them, his expression wary. _

**Logan: **Do I get to make up some exceptions to fit my circumstances too?

_She continues moving towards him, enjoying his attempt to get away without looking like he's running from her. _

**Veronica: **(sweetly) You can try.

_He stumbles a bit as he crosses out of the room onto the upper deck. Her grin grows. _

**Veronica: **Are you scared of me Logan?

**Logan: **(evasive) Shouldn't you be getting home? It's kind of late.

_She continues her forward movement, knowing that success is in her grasp as he hits the railing, stopping his flight. _

**Veronica: **It's not late.

_She bodies right up to him, leaving no space between them. Logan's hands close tightly on the railing, his knuckles turning white. She rubs her face lightly over his chest, breathing in his scent as her hands trace up his sides, over his shoulders then down his arms to begin prying his fingers loose one at a time._

**Logan: **(desperate) Your dad still wants to talk to me, I don't really want him to be mad when we do...

_Done freeing his hands, she lifts the hem of his shirt up, trying to pull it over his head. Logan automatically helps, lifting his arms and pulling the garment off. Before he even drops it her hands are tracking over his abs._

**Veronica: **(easily) He won't be.

_Her fingers dip into his waistline, closing into a firm grip and using her weight to tow him back inside, closer to the bed. Logan goes with her but looks reluctant. _

**Logan: **(anxious)I'm kind of tired tonight. Long day.

_They reach the bed and she pushes him down on it. Logan falls ungracefully, looking shocked at her aggressive behavior. _

**Veronica: **Hmm. (salacious grin) Don't worry, I'll do all the work.

_Her eyes gleam with amusement and desire, Logan's expression is one of stark need and fear. _

_Standing at the edge of the bed, she takes hold of the legs of his pajama pants and tugs, trying to get them off. While Logan didn't have the presence of mind to not help her get his shirt off, now he appeared to be thinking a bit more clearly. Her efforts to pull the pants off are hampered by his weight pressing into the mattress, keeping them on. _

**Veronica: **(cajoling) Logan. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice.

**Logan: **What's the difference?

**Veronica: **The easy way involves us _both_ having a good time. The hard way, well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, but your enjoyment won't be my top priority.

**Logan: **(frustrated, slumping back onto the bed) I don't think you realize how hard this is for me Veronica.

**Veronica: **(momentarily losing her enjoyment of the situation) Do you want me to stop?

**Logan: **(groaning) No.

_She smiles again then comports her face into utter seriousness._

**Veronica: **Do you want to set a safety word? So I'll know when you've had enough?

_Logan props up on his elbows and gives her a dirty look. She grins back at him, unrepentant._

**Logan: **(challenging) Bring it on.

**Veronica: **(amused) Oh. (head waggle) Consider it done brought.

_She gives his pant legs a sharp tug and this time Logan lifts his hips allowing her to pull them off. She steps closer and leans over his prone body, placing soft open mouth kisses on his mouth. As she does so her hands close around the elastic waistband of his boxers. She steps back and takes them down with her, leaving him naked on the bed. _

_She looks at him, considering her options. She hadn't actually formed a plan, choosing to go on instinct. Now that instinct temporarily abandoned her. Logan usually took the lead when it came to sex. He senses her change of attitude and relaxes, switching from prey or adversary to willing participant. _

_He slides backwards on the bed, positioning himself in the middle of the mattress with his head resting on the pillows at the head of the bed. _

_He smiles at her flirtatiously, raising his hand to his mouth and holding it to cover his mouth partially like a shy little girl. _

**Logan: **(girly voice) I seem to be a bit underdressed.

**Veronica: **(her expression changes from uncertainty to appreciative amusement, her voice is dry) You suddenly have a problem with nudity?

**Logan: **(dropping the little girl act) No. But nudity is usually better in twos.

_Her smile deepens and she slowly strips off her clothes, deliberately going slow to tease him. Finally she finishes dropping her underwear to the floor. Veronica steps out of her pile of discarded clothes and walks to the bed. She climbs onto the mattress, crawling over to Logan's side. _

_He is watching her in the way that makes her feel like they are the only two people in existence. Her confidence ebbs back into her. She tilts her head her hair cascading over one shoulder. _

**Veronica: **So we've agreed that touch for the purposes of this bet is being defined as you touching me with your hands deliberately, right?

**Logan: **(somewhat wary) Yes.

**Veronica: **Good. Scoot back a bit so you're sitting up some against the head board.

_Logan still looks a bit cautious but does as she asks, positioning a few pillows behind his back. Once he's sitting back Veronica rises up on her knees and kisses him as she moves to straddle his body. Pulling back she grins and picks up his hands. She raises his hands up to her mouth, kissing the palm of each one, tasting the tang of salt from his sweat. She turns them over so that the backs of his hands are facing her, then pulls them towards her until he is touching her, his knuckles resting just below her collarbones. Slowly she pushes his hands down dragging them over her breasts then down her stomach and to her thighs. _

**Logan: **(guttural) Veronica.

_She looks up to see his eyes are nearly black and his cheeks are flushed. _

**Veronica: **Too much?

**Logan: **We might be tempting fate.

**Veronica: **I might be more willing to help you win if I knew what you'd loose.

_Logan smiles a bit and shakes his head. _

**Veronica: **No? OK then. You're on your own. (head tilt) You know, I might have a pair of handcuffs in my car if you think that would help you?

**Logan: **(certain) No.

**Veronica: **Ooh, relying on will power. Very attractive.

_She moves his hands away from her, placing them out to his sides on the bed. He immediately clenches his hands, grabbing fistfuls of comforter in his grip. She leans forward again, rubbing her torso against his, her mouth going back to his ear. His newly discovered to be very sensitive ears. _

**Veronica: **If it's any consolation, my money is on you.

**Logan: **(dryly) Thanks.

_He can feel her lips curve into a smile against his neck. _

_Drawing back again just so that her face is hovering over his, she searches his eyes and face before kissing him. Moving back again, she sits atop his chest and looks down at him in curious regard. _

**Veronica: **Now. Where did I leave off earlier?

_She places her hand at one of his wrists, slowly sliding it up his arm to his neck. She repeats the process on the other side then slides her hands down to be somewhat cupping his pecs. _

**Veronica: **(grinning) Ah, I think this was it. Yep. I'm pretty sure.

_She traces her way down his chest, slowly and exhaustively exploring him with both her hands and her mouth. As she reaches the lower section of his ribs she rediscovers a small raised ridge of scar tissue. She traces it with her finger then looks up at him. _

**Veronica: **What is this one from?

_Logan looks down and sees what has captured her attention. His usual response to questions about the abuse is to brush her off or answer quickly then change the subject. But after sitting quietly, letting her enjoy being on her side of the bet, Logan's ability to deflect and slide around the truth with evasions made from wit, bravado, or just plain stubbornness is missing. He stares at her, his face suddenly young and vulnerable instead of filled with tightly controlled desire._

**Logan: **A belt.

_Veronica blinks, realizing that the belt would have hit his back then wrapped around his ribs, scoring the more delicate, thinner flesh there. She leans in and kisses the scar, tracing it briefly with her tongue. Logan watches with fascination. Everything she was doing tonight seemed to catch him by surprise. _

**Veronica: **Do you remember why?

_She shifts her position, sitting astride him carefully. _

**Veronica: **Do you remember what his excuse was? Because it wasn't your fault Logan. He used you to take out his rage on.

**Logan: **I came home late.

**Veronica: **That's no reason.

**Logan: **And I was drunk.

**Veronica: **Then maybe he should have grounded you. But he never had a reason to hit you Logan. Only ever justifications to make himself fell better about his own bullshit need to hurt someone.

_Logan didn't respond, never sure what to say or do when she said things like that. Since the abuse had started he'd always thought it was his fault. Even after he started to hate his father, the abuse was still his fault. _

_She can read his thoughts on his face. _

**Veronica: **Not your fault. Never your fault. You believe that don't you? Believe me, that it wasn't your fault?

_He is still silent and still as she takes his hands again. Logan forces himself to release his death hold on the comforter. _

**Veronica: **(persuasively) I'd like it if you believed me. Even if you don't believe it yourself.

**Logan: **I…

_She smiles encouragingly. _

**Veronica: **(sexy) You should believe me Logan. Or don't you remember that even you concede that I'm almost always right?

_He seems to want to believe her, but can't quite get there, and can't make himself say that he does even though it is clearly what she wants to hear. It would still be a lie, and they don't lie._

**Logan: **I want to believe you.

**Veronica: **(confident) You will.

_She drops the subject, carefully placing his hands on her hips then pulling him up so he's sitting upright. She kisses him and Logan responds by deepening the kiss. _

_Breaking apart she traces his lips with her finger again. _

**Veronica: **I don't think you've fully thought out the loop holes in this bet. (slow smile) We know I can touch you, and we seem to agree that you can kiss me back if I kiss you. (quick kiss) And your hands can touch me if I put them on me. So I think…

**Logan: **(guttural) What?

**Veronica: **I think that that same concept should apply to your mouth as well.

_She tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck to him and gently pulls his face in towards her neck. Logan catches on quickly and begins kissing and sucking on her tender skin. _

**Logan: **God you're smart.

_She gins and moves his head slowly done her chest._

**Logan: **And sexy.

_Finally she has moved him so he can kiss her breasts, and Logan pulls one peaked nipple into his mouth laving it with his tongue then applying a tender pressure._

**Logan: **And I'm hoping you're going to be kind and take pity on me tonight too.

_She pushes his head back a bit, tilting it so their eyes meet._

**Veronica: **Not pity. Never pity.

_Not much later, Veronica pushes Logan back down to a supine position on the bed and slides up on her knees, taking him inside her as she eases back down. She rides him slowly, enjoying herself and his expressions which showcase his need and absorption with every move she makes. She increases the speed of her movements and Logan grabs hold of the headboard as he climaxes, and Veronica collapses onto his chest as her own orgasm leaves her boneless and floating on a happy cloud._

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to later, Veronica and Logan are sprawled out in the bed, obviously flushed and satiated. Veronica rolls onto her side and presses against Logan. He moves so his hands are behind his head, his position suggesting relaxation, but the skin on his face draws tightly as she begins trailing her hand over his arm and down his ribcage, then back up again. She peers up at his face and smiles seeing that his eyes are tightly closed._

**Veronica: **(teasing) Is this what they mean when they say close your eyes and think of England?

_Logan's mouth quirks in a smile, but he keeps his eyes closed and his hands securely behind his head. Her hand trails over to the center of his chest, trailing a line down the center of it, ending just below his navel. Her smile of satisfaction deepens, feeling his muscles tense under her touch and seeing the response farther down his body too. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

_His only response is a grunt. _

**Veronica: **Well, if you don't want to talk...I guess I can amuse myself.

_She moves quickly sitting up and throwing her leg over his hips, sitting atop him. She leans down and begins kissing a trail up his chest, detouring to his nipples then continuing up to his neck and ear. His only verbal response is a small whimper. _

_She gives his earlobe a gentle tug, then speaks in a low tone._

**Veronica: **You know Proust once said that his favorite occupation was loving. What do you think your favorite occupation would be?

_Logan finally responds turning his head to meet her eyes. _

**Logan: **(guttural) You.

_She is smiling as their lips meet._

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Scene opens on Logan's bedroom. The overhead light is off, the room illuminated only from one bedside lamp. Some moonlight filters into the room from the wall of windows and the skylights above._

**Veronica: **Proust said that the traits he would most like to possess are will power and irresistible charm. You have both. Your charm is part of the reason why I can't seem to resist you...and your will power...might be wavering but still, very impressive.

**Logan: **You got that from Vogue.

**Veronica: **So? I was under the impression that you wanted me to be the kind of girl who sits around reading magazines like Vogue.

**Logan: **No, I just want you to be safe. And naked and in bed with me.

**Veronica: **Done, done, and done. Though I think I should subscribe to Cosmo, all those tips on how to drive your man crazy in bed, (shrugs) that could come in handy.

**Logan: **No. You don't need any more tips.

**Veronica: **Aw. You like me exactly as I am?

**Logan: **Yes. Normally, when you aren't playing the role of temptress and dominatrix.

**Veronica: **(teasing) Ohh, now _that_ is a good idea. _Bondage_.

_She looks at him speculatively then up at his headboard. Logan groans and hides his face in the pillow._

**Logan: **You're going to kill me.

**Veronica: **(quick kiss) Nope, I promise. I need you alive for what I want to do with you.

_Logan groans again. _

**Veronica: **Aww, did I tire you out? Do you need a nap?

**Logan: **It's 2:30 in the morning.

**Veronica: **So?

**Logan: **(hopeful) So, shouldn't you be getting home?

**Veronica: **(faux shocked) You're sending me out into the cold night alone?

**Logan: **(defeated) No.

**Veronica: **(growly) Good, 'cause I'm not very tired. And, I sleep better with you.

**Logan: **When this is over...

**Veronica: **(laughing) Yes?

**Logan: **(threatening) You know.

**Veronica: **And I'll look forward to it.

_She kisses him then cuddles into his side, and Logan tenses waiting for her next move. She smiles but doesn't do anything further. _

**Veronica: **You know I do have a long day tomorrow. Sleep might be good.

_Logan signs in happy exhaustion and rolls over to turn out the bedside light, before rolling back over and pulling the comforter over both of them, allowing Veronica to get comfortable against him again._

_In the darkness a few minutes later._

**Veronica: **What happens if you touch me in your sleep? You are quite the cuddler.

**Logan: **That wouldn't be a problem if you were sleeping at home. Be quiet and go to sleep.

**Veronica: **I am.

**Logan: **You're talking.

**Veronica: **I know.

**Logan: **So stop.

**Veronica: **I'm stopping.

_A few seconds later._

**Veronica: **Just one more thing.

_Logan groans._

**Veronica: **I love you.

**Logan: **(sincerely) I love you too.

**Veronica: **And I promise not to tell Dick if you grope me in your sleep. But only if you're actually asleep.

_Logan groans again. She laughs then subsides, letting sleep come._

_She wakes up the next morning with Logan spooned behind her with his arms wrapped around her and two large pillows. Veronica smiles and lets her self slide back into sleep, comfortable sandwiched between Logan and the soft pillows, his body heat at her back and his hands securely distanced from her body._

-VMVMVMVMV-

**(Friday, August 6****th****)**

_Veronica's bedroom. She is on her computer, with the TV on in the background. A story comes on that gets her attention. _

_The national morning news shows carry Jake's press conference where he announces a nationwide search for a donor for Grace Manning. He sells his interest well, linking the loss of a child to his own tragic history. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Another halo to put on Jake Kane's head. Great. I get blackmailed and he gets public accolades.

_Her face grim she picks up her phone and calls Leanne, asking if she's free for lunch. Leanne agrees ecstatically and they set the time and place. _

_-VMVMVMVMV-_

_Cut to Meg and Veronica laughing as they exit a store at the mall. _

**Meg: **I can't believe Logan made that bet.

**Veronica: **Actually, neither can I.

**Meg: **Do you think he'll win?

**Veronica: **(contemplative) I don't know. But the punishment for losing must be bad or he would have caved by now.

_Meg giggles. _

_They come to a juncture point with a fountain in the middle. Veronica looks around and sees a store that sells educational toys. _

**Veronica: **Meg, do you mind?

**Meg: **No. I'll go in too. I can get Grace some new books.

_The girls enter the store, then exit with each carrying a new bag._

**Veronica: **What else do you need?

**Meg: **I need a new phone. A real one.

_Some distance away she sees a familiar face and smiles. She waves a little and Richie (from Pan High School) smiles and waves back. Meg turns to see who Veronica is waving at._

**Meg: **Who's that?

**Veronica: **Richie? He's basically Pan's version of Wallace. Good at basketball, genuinely nice guy.

_Meg smiles. Richie and his friend approach the girls. _

**Richie: **Hey Betty, (shakes his head) I mean Veronica. It is Veronica, isn't it?

**Veronica: **(unabashed) It is.

**Meg: **Betty?

**Veronica: **When I went to Pan to find Polly, I had an assumed identity.

**Meg: **Oh. Right.

**Richie: **Oh, hey, I get it now. Betty and Veronica. (smiles, nodding) Good one.

**Veronica: **This is Meg. Meg, meet Richie and Curtis.

**Richie: **(easy smile) Nice to meet you Meg. If that is your real name.

_They all laugh. _

**Meg: **It is. I'm hardly the international spy that Veronica is.

**Veronica: **(shrugs) So far my espionage has remained within our national borders.

**Richie: **What are you guys doing here?

_Meg looks blank._

**Veronica: **(holding up her bags) Uh, shopping?

**Richie: **Oh right.

**Curtis: **Ignore him, he can shoot a basketball but his ability to have small talk is limited.

**Veronica: **(straight faced) That's unfortunate. I like my conversation whether big or small to be crisp and witty.

**Meg: **(laughing) She really does.

_The four talk for a minute longer, Richie focusing on Meg, then they are interrupted as Dick inserts himself into their group and wraps one arm around each girl. _

**Dick: **Ladies, looking good as always. Meg, nice to see you out and about. Ronnie. I thought you'd be home spending quality time with Logan.

_Veronica levels a look at Dick._

**Veronica: **Well done Dickie. You managed to inform our new friends that I have a boyfriend, which they already knew, (Richie and Curtis nod) and inquire as to the success of your bet. I'm impressed.

**Richie: **Bet?

**Veronica: **Long story.

**Dick: **Involving her boyfriend. My best friend.

_Richie doesn't look upset so Dick drops his best friend duties, but shows no intention of leaving them alone._

**Veronica: **(sighs in mild annoyance) Dick, this is Richie and Curtis. They're from Pan.

**Dick: **We so totally kicked your ass this year!

**Richie: ** (easily) Yeah. I was there. Fennel was unstoppable.

**Dick: **That's right, so you can expect us to wipe the floor with you next year too.

**Veronica: **Us? Or just Wallace.

**Dick: **Whatever Ronnie.

**Veronica: **You want to start mentioning nicknames?

_Dick rolls his eyes at her then ignores her and talks to the guys. _

_A few minutes later he is inviting them to the party tonight. The party was hosted by Jimmy Day, whose parents were out of town for two weeks. _

**Dick: **You dudes should come. The more the merrier, right? And we're making it a party for Meg.

**Richie: **Is it your birthday?

**Meg: **No.

**Veronica: **We're celebrating some good news. That's all.

**Curtis: **Yeah. That would be cool.

_Richie continues to smile at Meg._

_-VMVMVMVMV-_

_Cut to Veronica sitting in a café at a table for two. Leanne enters, and Veronica looks disappointed not to see Shiloh with her. Leanne smiles hesitantly and comes over to the table. _

_-VMVMVMVMV-_

_Cut to Veronica arriving at Logan's. She enters with a large smile and Logan looks at her cautiously. He is sitting on the couch playing a video game, but stops the game and sets aside th controller as she drops her bag and comes towards him. _

**Veronica: **Hi.

**Logan: **Hi.

_She reaches him and leans down and kisses him passionately. Logan's face is filled with frustration when she stands back up again. _

**Logan: **Meg could be back anytime now.

**Veronica: **No, she's at Cristina's for the afternoon. We have the place to ourselves. Logan doesn't look happy.

**Veronica: **(momentarily loosing her joy and enjoyment of the situation) Do you want me to go home?

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Then what? (slightly hurt tone) You want me to sit across the room from you. Do nothing. Or maybe leave and I'll plan on seeing you in another 5 days, once the bet is over.

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Then what?

**Logan: **I don't know. This is killing me Veronica. I think I could not touch you, but with you crawling all over me…

_She stares at him, her expression a bit hurt but also compassionate. _

**Veronica: **How about we take a walk?

_He looks at her blankly._

**Veronica: **On the beach. Outside. Like couples do.

**Logan: **Yeah. OK.

_They walk along the beach, Veronica holding his hand or wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling his arm over her shoulder at different points along the shore. Logan loses some of his tension and they are both smiling and laughing, teasing and taunting the other as they like to do. _

_-VMVMVMVMV-_

_Scene opens at Jimmy Day's party. Most of the guests are in the backyard, standing and sitting in small groups around the pool and surrounding hardscape and lawn. Logan is talking to some of his male friends when Dick and Rams join the group._

**Dick:** Dude. Logan. You still the master of your domain?

**Rams:** Are you kidding? Veronica was the master of his domain before the contest even started.

**Logan:** (vengeful) I promise that I will find something so horrible, so appropriate to do to you two assholes for this.

_Dick and Rams laugh._

**Dick:** Just take the loss Logan.

**Logan:** Never going to happen.

**Dick:** Even if you end up with blue balls?

**Logan:** (mildly condescending) Interesting fact. Your requirements said I couldn't touch Veronica. As she so cleverly pointed out that doesn't prohibit – in any way- her touching me.

_Dick looks disgruntled._

**Dick:** That wasn't the bet.

**Logan:** It was. Touch. Simply defined, it is causing or allowing the body, usually the hands or fingers to come in contact with something.

**Dick:** Yeah, so –

**Logan:** (interrupting, seething with frustration) Trust me, I'm not _allowing_ Veronica to do anything.

_Dick looks more confused, then as realization dawns on him he grins and whistles._

**Dick:** I love Ronnie.

_Rams grins too. Logan continues to look pissed off and stressed out. Some distance away Veronica is sitting at a small grouping of chairs talking to Mac. She looks over at Logan with a smirk and winks at him. Logan grits his teeth and stomps away to get another drink. Anything numbing would be welcome. _

_Dick nods towards Veronica and he and Rams walk over to sit with the two girls. _

**Rams:** Ladies. Nice to see you. (grins) Though I'm not sure Logan would agree.

**Dick:** Mackie. Veron-a-minx.

**Veronica:** Verona- what?

**Mac:** Minx.

**Rams:** Yeah you are.

_Veronica rolls her eyes._

**Dick:** (happy) So tell me, what have you done to upset our good pal Logan?

**Veronica:** I think you're the one who upset him.

**Dick:** No. What I did should have him frustrated. (gleeful) What you did seems to be much, much worse. And by worse I mean awesome. So tell me.

**Veronica:** I haven't been doing anything out of the usual.

_Mac grins. _

**Mac:** Which means she's...having her way with Logan.

_The guys look at Veronica expectantly._

**Veronica:** I'm not discussing my sex life with you idiots.

**Rams:** That hurts my feelings Veronica.

**Mac:** Really?

**Rams:** (smiling) Nah. Not really.

**Dick:** Come on. You share what you've done already, maybe I can give you some tips.

_Both Mac and Veronica look vaguely disgusted. _

**Veronica:** I'm not discussing this with you. And whatever tips you think you know about (makes a vague hand gesture that shows she lacks the words to describe what she means) Logan, you can keep to yourself. That's just nasty.

_Dick isn't offended, and laughs loudly. By the keg Logan glares in their direction. _

**Mac:** I know what's wrong.

_Dick and Rams both look at Mac in question._

**Mac:** Earlier, I knew something was wrong.

**Rams:** Logan's balls are an eclectic shade of blue?

**Mac:** No. Logan hasn't come near Veronica since I got here. Usually he'd be all over her.

_Rams and Dick burst into laughter again, and Veronica joins in. Mac looks around to find Logan and offers him a sympathetic smile. _

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Later Veronica comes out of the house and looks around for Logan. Before she can find him Dick is at her side. He tugs her off to the side so they're not standing in the flow of traffic._

**Veronica:** (not hostile) What did I say about you touching me Dick?

**Dick: **(holding up his hands like he's being arrested) Fine, God, you can be so sensitive.

**Veronica:** If I was sensitive, I would be angry with you for making my relationship with Logan part of your stupid bets.

**Dick: **Whatever, I needed something he couldn't win.

**Veronica:** Why? What does he have to do if he loses?

**Dick: **I'm not going to tell you. And don't even try your little head tilt on me, I'm immune to your kryptonite.

**Veronica:** Kryptonite? Why do I never fully understand conversations with you?

**Dick: **(rolls his eyes) Stop being a bitch. I'm here to help you.

**Veronica:** You help me? (incredulous) How? And why?

**Dick: **You want to drive Logan crazy right? That's what you've been doing? That's why he's hiding from you like a scared little bitch.

**Veronica:** More or less.

**Dick: **I can help.

_She looks doubtful, but Dick just begins talking. _

**Dick: **I'm a guy, I know about this stuff. I don't know what you've been doing so far, but wear something that you know he likes. Something that makes him think about taking it off you. Something you wore before on a day you two got super freaky.

_Veronica's mouth falls open looking disgruntled._

**Dick: **And don't even pretend you two aren't sexing it up all over town. (Veronica opens her mouth to deny it, but Dick continues knowingly) How many times have you two hit it at my house? _Her mouth shuts with a snap as a blush rises up her cheeks._

**Dick: **Don't worry about it, it's cool. Just listen.

_They continue talking as the camera pans out, tracking across the party. _

_-VMVMVMVMV-_

_Rams and Luke are chilling out by the back fence surveying the party. Rams spots Veronica and Mac standing together talking and beyond them he sees Dick. He frowns as he sees the look on Dick's face, focused on Veronica and realizes that he'd seen Dick with her a lot recently. _

**Rams:** Dude, we have a problem.

**Luke: **What?

_Luke scans the horizon for cops, PCHers, or a mob. Anything was possible these days._

**Rams:** Dick.

**Luke: **(relaxing again ) What's he doing?

_He looks over and sees Dick with a gaga expression on his face like he sees a really good plate of food or a really hot girl. Luke follows his gaze to Veronica and Mac talking quietly by themselves._

**Luke:** Oh. (grimace) Shit. Is that what the bet is about?

**Rams:** Logan's gonna kill him after he removes Dick's balls with a pair of those little scissors that girls use for their nails.

**Luke:** (absently) Manicure scissors. (sees Rams surprised look) What? I have a little sister.

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to later. Meg comes out of the house with a wide grin on her face. Wallace is with her. They approach Veronica who is looking across the party with a concerned look on her face. Mac and Dick are sitting together talking and laughing. _

**Wallace:** Girl you are not going to believe the latest rumor about you.

**Veronica:** Whatever, there's always something.

**Meg: **But this one is particularly amusing.

**Veronica:** Oh? Do share, I can use a good laugh.

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to Veronica rushing over to Logan as in the distance we see Luke and Rams approaching Logan slowly. _

**Veronica:** Logan, play along.

**Logan: **Huh?

_Logan looks startled and tries to take a step away from her but she follows him, grabbing a handful of his shirt to keep him near. _

**Veronica:** (hushed, rushed tone) Dick has a crush on me. You know about it. You've talked about it. You're fine with it.

**Logan:** (angry) What? (he temporarily forgets he's trying to avoid Veronica and begins searching the party for Dick) I do NOT know about it, we're sure as hell going to talk about it, and I'll be fine with it after I take Backup to the beach to play a prolonged game of fetch with Dick's balls.

**Veronica: **(nose wrinkling) Gross.

_Logan's face is tight, his eyes searching the party for Dick and his hand already clenched in a fist. He was about to go into one of his jealous rages, this time completely unreasonably. If he had thought about it for even a second he would see that Dick would never be interested in Veronica, let alone go after her in any romantic or sexual way. But Logan wasn't thinking. He was frustrated and angry and jealous._

_Veronica grabs his waistband, her fingers dipping inside his pants before closing in tight fists and jerking him back towards her, getting his attention and momentarily stopping whatever insane train of thought he'd been on. _

_She gives him a hard quick kiss, rising to her toes and his hands move to her waist then away awkwardly, not being able to touch her without breaking the bet._

**Veronica:** Stop. Breath. Think. (sees confusion dawning on Logan's face as he processes the unlikelihood of Dick having a crush on Veronica, she nods) Now be a good boy. PLAY ALONG! (sassy) They'll be a nice reward for you later if you do.

_She glances quickly over her shoulder and sees Rams and Luke approaching with trepidation. She grins, and moves past Logan squeezing his butt as she passes by. Logan jumps in surprise, then looks from her to Dick to his other friends with obvious bafflement. _

_Across the yard, a two 09er girls are talking._

**Mitzi:** Oh, disgusting. Veronica Mars just grabbed Logan's junk.

**Kara:** Where?

**Mitzi:** Right there.

**Kara:** What do you expect? She's a whore.

**Mitzi:** Totally.

**Kara: **He's only with her for sex.

**Mitzi:** I know…

_AN_

_I have to admit I selected that volume of Proust just for the title. _

_I meant to get Veronica back on Marisol's case in this chapter but there was so much going on with Meg and LoVe. I promise we'll have some of the answers in the next chapter. _

_The last code was hard, only one of you told me you broke it. I'll try a slightly easier one here._ I was going to do morse code but FF is weeding out extra dashes so that's not going to work. Instead you get this.

"Them an nin gsw on tgi veup gr ace ea sily we id man hel ps vwit has it uati on di ckge tsh isfe elings hu rta ndf inds unp ro duc ti vew ays tos alve hi seg o."

_Words 11,416_


	12. Ch 12 Angels With Dirty Faces

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys were under suspicion for the car accident until they made a deal with the DA and said Chester was driving. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer. LoVe are having their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Keith is writing his book. The class warfare was getting out of hand, but after Weevil kidnapped Logan to play Russian Roulette with him things have died down. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. V is investigating what happened to Marisol Reyes, and there are disturbing developments. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Beaver got a strange email and the Casablancas brothers are spending a lot of time with Mac. Logan makes a bet with Dick that means he can't touch V for a week. Jake and Weidman make an appearance and manipulate Veronica to get what Jake wants, but at least this time she gets something she wants too, a chance to find a donor for Grace and help to set Meg free from her crazy parents.

**Chapter 12: Angels with dirty faces**

**(Friday, August 6****th, ****continued)**

_Scene opens at Jimmy Day's party. Veronica is standing with some guys, Tritons James Maddow and Dave Pletcher. They are among a larger group, but Veronica's attention is directed away from them. Her mouth is held in a firm straight line, her eyes clearly unhappy. The camera pans around to follow her gaze to Logan, who is standing with three giggling girls. _

_One of them is obviously making a play for him, she tosses her blonde curly hair over her shoulder, laughing and sticking her chest out. Logan smiles and responds to whatever she said. He glances up to see Veronica's angry face, finally feeling the weight of her stare. He looks surprised for a moment then frowns. _

_The girls' flirty conversation draws his attention back to them and he turns his head. Veronica's jaw tightens and she deliberately turns her back on him winding through the crowd to find Wallace. When Logan looks back up towards her, his eyes dark with emotion and his face uncertain, she is gone and his expression shows both guilt and worry. _

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to Logan moving from room to room in the house looking for Veronica among the other party goers. He is unsuccessful. He sees Luke._

**Logan: **Hey Luke. Have you seen Veronica?

**Luke: **Yeah. (looking around obviously expecting to see Veronica nearby) She was here a second ago.

_Logan is not happy. _

_Finally he tracks her down outside, sitting on a raised flower bed talking to Wallace and some other jocks. Logan stares at her, letting his ire show. She looks back at him sourly and quirks an eyebrow. After a few minutes of her making no move to come talk to him, Logan takes control of the situation. _

**Logan: **Hey, guys, do you mind giving me and Veronica a minute?

_The boys look from Logan to Veronica and give him sympathetic looks as them move away. Except for Wallace who lingers. _

**Wallace: **Good luck man.

**Veronica: **Hey! You're supposed to be my BFF, not his wing man.

_Wallace smiles and gives her a brief one armed hug before moving off. _

**Logan: **(barely suppressed anger) What's the problem Veronica?

**Veronica: **(cold) I don't know what you're talking about.

**Logan: **Careful, that was awfully close to being a lie.

**Veronica: **(annoyed, she squares off with him) Prove it.

**Logan: **You're obviously mad.

**Veronica: **Why would you say that?

**Logan: **You're avoiding me.

**Veronica: **(smug and antagonizing) Again, prove it.

**Logan: **(frustrated) What did I do? Just tell me so we can move on.

**Veronica: **No. If you can't figure it out for yourself then you're as dumb as your new friends.

_He knows exactly what she is referring to. _

**Logan: **We were just talking.

**Veronica:** (incredulous) Just talking?

**Logan: **Yes.

**Veronica:** (coldly angry) The one (referring to the blonde) couldn't have been more obvious about wanting to fuck you if she'd written it in permanent marker on her forehead.

_Logan looks dumbfounded._

**Veronica:** (deeply sarcastic and angry) Oh, I'm sorry, maybe she should have written it on her cleavage. That is where your eyes were focused.

**Logan: **Veronica, (placating) I'm a guy, it's a guy thing, you put breasts in front of us and we're going to look, it doesn't mean anything, I wasn't going to do anything with any of those girls.

**Veronica:** (eyes narrowed dangerously) So your point is that since you didn't actually fuck her, you did nothing wrong.

**Logan: **(defensive) I was just talking.

**Veronica:** (strident) _You_ were talking; _she_ was flirting and making herself available to you.

**Logan: **(annoyed, defensive) Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. You know that.

_She looks away clearly still unhappy. _

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to later. Veronica is standing with Meg, Richie, Curtis and a few of Neptune's basketball players including Wallace._

**Wallace: **No, you guys played a good game.

**Richie: **Just not as good as you.

**Wallace: **(proud, pleased) Well, yeah.

_Everyone laughs. _

**Curtis: **This is a cool party man. Do you guys always have so much alcohol and food?

**Meg: **Usually.

**Richie: **Must be nice.

**Wallace: **It is. But don't worry about it man, we'll invite you after our next match up, that way you'll have something to lift your spirits. (grins) After we destroy you again.

**Veronica: **Wallace suffers from a lack of self esteem, ignore him.

_They continue to talk. A ways away Logan is watching Veronica with a dark expression. When Veronica declares she needs to use the bathroom, Richie follows her inside so he doesn't have to ask where the bathroom is. _

_Cut to Veronica coming back outside. Logan is waiting for her. _

**Logan: **Who was that?

**Veronica: **Who? (looks over her shoulder and sees Richie getting another drink) Richie?

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **(simply, but her eyes are dark with retribution) He's a guy I met at Pan.

**Logan: **(jealousy growing) When were you at Pan? (thinking furiously) For the parrot thing?

**Veronica: **(deeply sarcastic and with a warning edge to her voice) No, when I was trolling for hot guys. (flatly) Yeah. The parrot thing.

**Logan: **(trying to reign in his jealousy and anger) Why's he here?

**Veronica: **Dick invited him.

_Logan slides his arm around Veronica's waist pulling her in close to his body, smashing her side into his, careful to keep his hands closed in fists and not touching her. It makes the hug awkward, but accomplishes what Loan intends. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Ah. A modification of a familiar 's "mine move." He wraps an arm around me then tightens it like a vise pressing me into him and letting any guy in the vicinity know that I'm taken.

**Logan: **(staring over her head at Richie) That doesn't mean that you have to talk to him.

**Veronica: **(mockingly sweet tone) I'm not doing anything Logan. I'm just being friendly. (dropping the act, letting her annoyance come through) That was your determination on wrong doing wasn't it? As long as you don't actively encourage them…

**Logan: **(looking back at Veronica, a vulnerable look on his face) Veronica that guy –

**Veronica: **(interrupts) Is a nice guy, and he was nice to me when I was new at that school –

**Logan: **(interrupts) Yeah, of course. He wanted –

_She breaks free of his hold, her annoyance showing in her stance._

**Veronica: **(interrupts) Again, Logan. Remember your own rules. It doesn't matter what he wanted, or wants. As long as I don't make any overt actions to encourage him or, you know, (deliberately baiting him) actually do something like kiss him, I'm well within our boundaries.

_Logan tries to regain his hold on her, but is hampered by the bet and her avoidance._

**Logan: **(bristling, angry) Just talking to that guy is encouragement.

_Veronica smiles smugly at him, waiting for him to see the double standard, but Logan is too mad to look at his own actions, only seeing Veronica talking to another guy._

_Annoyed and frustrated with Logan, Veronica pushes away from him easily evades his hold since he lacks the use of opposable thumbs when it comes to her._

**Veronica: **I'll see you later Logan.

**Logan: **Where are you going?

**Veronica: **I need a drink.

**Logan: **Wait, I'll go with you.

_The girls that had been drooling over him earlier are behind him staring at him. _

**Veronica:**_No._ I don't need a babysitter. Besides I think your new friends are getting lonely. Better get back to them.

**Logan: **Veronica, I'm not…

_She walks away not waiting to hear what he has to say, knowing it will not be anything different. _

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to later, Veronica is again talking to Richie and Meg, realizing that despite Logan's assessment, Richie was obviously crushing on Meg. She stays with the would-be couple long enough to make sure the conversation is rolling then eases away. She exits the kitchen to find Logan looming in the hall waiting for her._

**Logan: **Why are you talking to that guy?

**Veronica: **Uh, 'cause it's a party. The whole point is to socialize.

**Logan: **There must be 100 guys at this party, and I know 99 of them, why can't you talk to one of them?

**Veronica: **Uh, 'cause Richie is a nice guy and he's a friend of mine. And you must only know 98 of them because Curtis is here too, he's one of Richie's friends from Pan, and with your elitist asshole attitude I doubt you've met him.

_She tries to walk past him but Logan blocks her with his body, easily keeping her in the narrow closed in hallway._

**Logan: **He's not your friend. You've met him like twice.

**Veronica: **Well maybe I want him to be my friend.

**Logan: **(adamant) No, you don't.

**Veronica: **(overly sweet smile) Well, sweetums, now I do. You never know when I might need another "friend."

**Logan: **Why are you acting like this?

**Veronica: **Me? You're the one avoiding me and mainlining Jack Daniels with a hefty side of bimbo.

**Logan: **Because you've been treating me like your own personal jungle gym.

**Veronica: (**upset)Oh nice. Well, let me try using your analogy to make you see how you just went really, _really_ wrong. If you're not my (air quotes) "personal jungle gym", then you're not my jungle gym at all. "Gym equipment" isn't shared where I came from. And if you don't agree with my philosophy of "one on one" sports then I need to find a new "activity partner." (pissed off and dropping the double talk) And maybe you'd be less equipment and more teammate if you didn't make our relationship part of your stupid bets with your best buds. I'd say 'fuck you' to end this lovely conversation but that won't be happening because you're pissing me off and you can't touch me to change my mind.

_She stomps off leaving Logan behind looking bewildered and upset._

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to later. Veronica is standing with a few of their classmates, including Britta, Karen, and her boyfriend Keith. She appears to be somewhat bored. Looking around the party she sees Dick talking to Beaver and Mac. Beaver slinks away, and Veronica makes up her mind about something. Leaving the group she walks towards Mac and Dick. _

**Veronica: **Mac-attack.

_Dick isn't happy with the interruption._

**Mac: **Oh hey Veronica. You OK?

**Veronica: **(grimace) Of course.

_Mac shrugs, accepting Veronica's words over the rumors running around the party. _

**Veronica: **So, when does Enbom get back?

**Mac: **On Monday.

_Dick's face falls._

**Veronica: **Are you excited?

**Mac: **Yeah, I mean it will be good to see him again.

_Mac shrugs indicating some conflict or ambivalence._

**Veronica: **Yeah. Long distance can be hard. But once he's back, (cheerleader happy) I'm sure you'll be the couple likely to be voted cutest couple for senior year.

**Mac: **God no.

**Veronica: **Who knows?

_Dick stands silently, waiting for Veronica to leave, but she doesn't. He rolls his eyes._

**Dick: **(to Mac) Alright, I'll catch up with you later.

_Veronica smiles and hooks her arm through Dick's, stopping him._

**Veronica: **I'll come with you.

**Dick: **(trying to deter her) I'm going to the bathroom.

**Veronica: **Cool.

**Dick: **After I get a drink.

**Veronica: **Good. I'm thirsty. Let's go.

_She tugs Dick away from Mac, leaving the dark hair girl looking after them with confusion._

_Veronica manages to pull Dick away from everyone else. _

**Dick: **What do you want?

**Veronica: **I thought we should have a little chat.

**Dick: **You and me? Nah, why ruin a good thing? In little doses we could actually be seen as friends, but you get that bitchy thing going and less is more.

**Veronica: **(non nonsense) I saved your ass earlier Dick. Say thank you and shut up and listen.

**Dick: **Whatever.

**Veronica: **All your pals think you like me Dick. They think that because they haven't figured out that it's really Mac that you like. Well I should say that they haven't figured it out _yet_.

**Dick: **You know?

**Veronica: **Rams and Luke went to see if Logan knew. They thought he'd be mad. How do you think Enbom's going to feel?

_Dick looks upset but still not convinced that he's doing anything wrong._

**Veronica: **(firm, but not cruel) Listen Dick, I get it. Mac's great. I'm surprised that you noticed, but whatever, the world is full of surprises. I know you like her and a whole bunch more people are going to figure it out if you don't stop being so obvious.

_Dick pouts._

**Dick: **Fine.

_He tries to leave but she grabs his arm again._

**Veronica: **That's not all. (earnestly concerned) Dick, she's dating someone else. Your friend. What are you doing? What's your best case scenario? They break up? She's hurt, he's hurt. Then what? He's your friend. What about your vaunted guy rules?

**Dick: **(unhappy) OK, I get it.

**Veronica: **I don't think you do. Hasn't Enbom been through enough this summer? Do you really want to complicate his life with this?

**Dick: ** (aggressive) Alright. I said OK. I heard you. Now fuck off. Go back to torturing Logan and leave me alone.

_He storms off and Veronica looks after him with concern. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **If I didn't know better I'd say Dick actually cares about Mac, that it's more than a crush.

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Some time later Veronica is talking to Kate and Rams when Logan approaches. The other two beat a hasty retreat, Rams clapping Logan on the back in encouragement. _

**Logan: **Hey.

**Veronica: **Hey.

_Their eyes lock for a long moment, his obviously expressing his apology, hers still hurt but only mildly angry._

**Logan: **I'm sorry.

_She doesn't respond, turning way and looking across the party. Logan waits tensely. She sees Dick. In the middle of a large group of people, he strips of his clothes and begins doing the helicopter. _

**Veronica: **(her face incredulous and a bit disgusted by Dick's performance) Are you sorry that I got mad or sorry for what you said? Or sorry for what you did in the first place?

**Logan: **(slightly questioning) All of the above.

_She nods slowly, her eyes meeting his briefly then moving back to an obviously drunk Dick using his junk as a way to entertain the crowd. He's now surrounded by people are while some are laughing in real enjoyment and incredulous amusement, more are watching with judgmental distain. _

**Veronica: **What's got Dick so…crazy?

_Logan breathes a sigh of relieve that that part of their conversation is over and she seems to be letting him off the hook easily._

**Logan: **I don't know. (shrugs) He was fine earlier. You talked to him more than I have tonight.

_She continues to watch Dick, her look more concerned now than repulsed._

**Veronica: **Where's Mac?

**Logan: **She and Meg left awhile ago.

**Veronica: **Oh.

**Logan: **Hey Veronica.

**Veronica: **(turning her attention to him) Yeah?

**Logan: **I really am sorry.

**Veronica: **(forgiving expression) I know.

**Logan: **Do you want to go home?

_She is distracted again, seeing Luke try to get Dick to cover up, but Dick merely puts his boxers back on and grabs a bottle of liquor and begins chugging it._

**Veronica: **Yeah, but shouldn't someone…(she nods towards Dick)

**Logan: **Yeah. Luke and Rams have got it covered.

_Veronica frowns and looks back to Logan._

**Veronica: **Yeah. If you're sure. Let's go.

_Logan reaches for her hand then aborts the move, his earlier frustration seeping back in. She carefully takes his hand and meshes their fingers together. _

**Veronica: **Let's go.

**Logan: **(giving her a soulful look) Yeah.

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Cut to Logan and Veronica entering his house and going upstairs. There are no other lights on or noise in the house._

**Veronica: **Where's Meg?

**Logan: **With Mac. She said she wanted to give us some space tonight.

_Veronica nods and continues up the stairs into Logan's room._

**Logan: **So you finally figured out that Dick has a crush on Mac, huh?

**Veronica: **You knew?

**Logan: **For awhile now, yeah.

**Veronica: **How long?

**Logan: **I've known for sure since Big Dick's wedding.

**Veronica Voiceover: **He's right, Dick never would have invited Mac without Enbom being here unless he had another reason.

**Logan: **And I've thought there might be something there since Cabo.

**Veronica: **(shocked) Cabo? That was months ago.

**Logan: **When Dick helped keep Mac out of the melee on the beach, I kinda knew.

**Veronica: **Does Enbom know?

**Logan: **That his friend wants his girlfriend? Hell no.

_Veronica frowns, worrying about the possibilities._

**Logan: **I don't really want to talk about Dick or John.

**Veronica: **What do you want to talk about?

**Logan: **Us.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Logan: **Are we OK?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I just…I'm not worried that you're going to cheat on me Logan, I trust you.

_Some of the tension leaves his body. _

**Veronica: **But you can't expect me to be fine with some random girl doing her best to push her boobs into your face. You turn into a lunatic when I talk to a guy, but when I ask you to not give Stripper Barbie the opportunity to make a move on you, you act like I'm unreasonable.

**Logan: **I know. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about it. (shrugging abashedly) Girls are just there. They've always been like that.

**Veronica: **With you.

_Logan shrugs. _

_Both are still standing awkwardly in the room, neither moving towards the bed or each other. _

**Logan: **Can I get my reward now?

_She looks at him blankly. _

**Logan: **For playing along with you. Though I 'm not sure why you covered for Dick.

**Veronica: **I don't really want to see that situation blow up.

**Logan: **And you're worried that Mac will get hurt if it does.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **And maybe just a little about Dick too?

**Veronica: **Hardly.

_Logan smiles knowingly. _

**Logan: **So, how about that reward?

**Veronica: **Do you think you deserve it?

**Logan: ** Maybe not, but I still want it.

**Veronica: **OK, what do you want, for me to go home and leave you in peace tonight?

_His dark eyes and passionate expression say that he wants the opposite of that._

**Veronica: ** I thought you'd want to wait until the week was over.

**Logan: **No.

_He's giving her that dark intense look that causes her breath to catch and her stomach to clench in anticipation._

**Logan: **Take off your shirt.

_She looks a bit surprised, but does as he asked. _

**Logan: **Now your jeans.

_Again she complies, slipping her shoes off at the same time. _

**Logan: **(deep, low tone) And your bra.

_She hesitates then her hands quickly reach behind her back to undo the clasp._

**Logan: **Slowly.

_She looks at him in question._

**Logan: **Take it off slowly.

_She blinks, feeling the heat begin to build up in her body. She undoes the clasp, but catches the scrap of lace with her arms holding it to her body. _

**Veronica: **I'm feeling a little under dressed compared to you Logan.

_He takes a few steps closer to her, stopping just out of arms reach. He quickly pulls off his shirt, dropping it without a thought to the floor then pushes off his jeans and boxers in one move, stepping out of them and his shoes and now moving within touching distance to Veronica. But he doesn't try to touch her, instead his dark eyes caress over her face then down her body, noting that the pulse points in her neck are fluttering madly. _

_Under his careful gaze she lets the straps of her bra slip off her shoulders then releases her hold on it letting it fall to the floor at her feet. _

**Logan: **Beautiful. (his eyes examine her) Now your panties.

**Veronica: **(hesitant) Logan.

**Logan: **Take them off and sit on the edge of the bed.

_She slowly slips her fingers into the bands of fabric at her hips and eases the black lace down until it falls free to her feet. She takes one step backwards, then another and another until she reaches the bed. Using her arms to help her, she sits on the mattress then starts to slide back a bit more._

**Logan: **No. Stop. Stay at the edge.

_Her expression a mixture of vulnerable and aroused, she stops, her eyes meeting his. _

**Logan: **Spread your legs for me.

_A fission of discomfort shivers down her spine, she was still a bit shy at odd moments. Logan reads it on her face and steps closer, stopping as his body nudges between her slightly open legs. His hands are dangerously close to touching her so he closes them into fists._

**Logan: **Kiss me.

_His gaze catches hers and she shifts forward, stretching her hands up to cup around his face and pull him down to meet her mouth. _

_Breaking the kiss, Logan fists his own cock, dragging the tip of it through her folds, feeling the pooling wetness there, and hearing her corresponding gasp of pleasure._

**Logan: **You're so wet, and I haven't touched you.

_Her eyes meet his again, and she opens her mouth to respond but he brushes her clit with his erection causing her words to be lost to another gasp. Carefully he positions himself at her opening and slowly pushes his way inside. _

**Veronica: **(moaning) Logan.

**Logan: **You're going to have to hold onto me.

_She smiles slightly and warps her legs closely around him, holding onto his sides with her hands. With his hands tightly fisted, he wraps one arm around her, holding her close as he pulls out then presses forward again embedding himself all the way inside her. _

_His rhythm builds slowly until they are rocking against each other desperately. His grunts and her gasps of pleasure are the only sounds in the room until she reaches her climax, with his name on her lips. _

-VMVMVMVMV-

**(Friday, August 7****th****) **

_Open on Logan and Veronica in the shower together. All the shower heads are on and the bathroom is filled with steam. Veronica is leaning against the tiled wall. Logan is standing in front of her his arms bent and pressed against the wall next to her head, his body mirroring hers. They are kissing but not touching anywhere else. Logan breaks the kiss and she quickly frames his face with her hands pulling him back in again. He grins as their mouths reconnect. This kiss lasts awhile, and both take deep breaths as the separate again. Logan leans his forehead against hers and stares into her eyes. _

**Logan: **I love kissing you.

_A soft smile fills her face._

**Veronica: **Just kissing?

**Logan: **For now.

**Veronica: **(amused and teasing) Ah. For now. For now I suppose just kissing is OK.

_They turn off the water and get out wrapping towels around themselves and beginning their day. _

_In the bedroom Veronica towel dries her hair then gets dressed in the previous night's clothes. _

**Veronica: **I suppose you're glad to be away from me today.

**Logan: **Not really.

**Veronica: **No? I would have thought…

**Logan: **I don't like the idea of you going back to Winchester.

**Veronica: **(sighs) I'm not going alone.

**Logan: **But you're not going with me.

**Veronica: **No, you're going to get your stuff from the LA house and support your mom while she does the same. I'll be with a retired LAPD SWAT officer who currently volunteers for one of the region's best search and rescue teams with his police trained dog and Backup. I'll be fine.

**Logan: **I still don't like it.

_She sighs deeply. _

**Veronica: **Not to be insensitive, but tough.

_She exits the room and walks down the stairs with Logan trailing after her, only half dressed. _

**Logan: **Wait.

**Veronica: **(regretful) I'm going to be late Logan. I still need to get home, change, get Backup and hit the road.

_He catches up to her holding the door closed even though she has turned back to face him and_ isn't trying to leave**.**

**Logan: ** Just wait.

_She looks up at him, her face sad. _

**Logan: ** (serious) Be careful. Be very, very careful. Don't trust anyone you haven't known for over 10 years, and…

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Be careful?

**Logan: ** Come home safe.

**Veronica: **(smiles) I will. I promise.

_She grins and hugs him, grabbing his ass with both her hands and kissing him hard. Releasing her hold on him she winks. _

**Veronica: **I'll see you tonight. (arching one eyebrow, her face smirking) Can't let you waste a whole day of the bet being away from me…

_She is grinning as she exits the house but Logan's face is serious._

-VMVMVMVMV-

_Winchester. Veronica parks her car down the street from David Morse's house and looks around. There is no sign of the neighbor they had met or anyone else. She glances in the rearview mirror seeing Backup is antsy and ready to be set free. She checks her bag, making sure her tazer is easy to get to and putting her phone in her pant's pocket. Seeing another car pull up behind her she recognizes the officer as an old friend of Keith's, retired LAPD Lieutenant Gregory Parker. _

_She picks up her green short billed hat and pulls it onto her head, her hair loose under it. Climbing out of the car she waves to Gregory and opens the hatchback to let Backup out, letting him jump around and sniff out the area before she puts on his leash. _

_The man climbs out of his vehicle and opens the back door of his SUV. A large golden Labrador Retriever jumps down smoothly and stands intently watching his master, waiting for a command. Gregory reaches down and brushes a soft hand over the dog's head, returning to scratch behind the ears._

_Gregory Parker is about Keith's age, olive skinned, tall and slim except for a slight paunch around his belly. Veronica remembers him complaining about his "Twinkie tumor" from the time she was very small. His hair is thinning on top but he is still a commanding presence. His clothes are similar to Veronicas. Jeans, a long sleeved navy blue shirt, hiking boots and baseball hat. Veronica is wearing jeans, a t-shirt, her butch boots and her hat. _

**Gregory Parker:** Something's in the air. Shocka knows we're not here for a hike.

**Veronica: ** (friendly smile) Hey Greg.

**Gregory Parker** Veronica. How long has it been?

**Veronica: **A few years now.

**Gregory Parker** I guess, I still remember you in pigtails.

**Veronica: **(smiling larger) I still wear them sometimes.

_They hug. _

**Gregory Parker** Do you really?

_He tugs on a lock of her hair. _

**Gregory Parker** Maybe, but from everything your dad says and what I hear on the news, you're practically all grown up now.

**Veronica: ** (lightly)It happens.

**Gregory Parker** I guess.

_Greg had never had kids. His wife had left him when he was either unable or unwilling to change and take a regular patrol job. He was always off for weeks at a time, hunting a predator or working in disaster sites. After she left he never married again. Veronica thought he hadn't minded being alone until he finally retired. _

**Gregory Parker: **So, you were pretty vague when you called me. What exactly are we doing here?

_She looks up at him considering her words carefully. _

**Veronica: **(exhales nosily) OK. So, my dad doesn't even know all this, and I could end up grounded, (grimace) OK, I _will_ end up grounded, but you came so I'm not going to lie to you. And I'm not going to ask you to lie to my dad, but (hopeful look) I am going to ask that you do what we came here for today before you tell him.

_He regards her with a cop's silent stare. She grins and shrugs her shoulders slightly in an awkward move. _

**Gregory Parker: **I'm here. I'll help. But you know I am going to tell your dad, no matter what we do or don't find here today. But it would be better if it came from you first.

_She nods. _

**Veronica: **(serious) OK. Do you remember a kidnapping over a year ago in Neptune? Marisol Reyes, she was-

**Gregory Parker: **(interrupting)...a young girl who disappeared the same day the Kane heiress was killed.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Gregory Parker: **We searched a few areas in the weeks the followed but there were never any solid leads to point to a specific location.

**Veronica: **(tepid smile) I may have found a lead. Or two.

**Gregory Parker: **Explain.

_She takes a deep breath and keeps the story simple, keeps her tone unemotional though when she mentions Miguel's part in what happened, her lingering confusion and disgust seep in. _

**Veronica: **She disappeared walking home from a sleepover. People saw her leave the house, saw her a few blocks away, then nothing. I rechecked the leads, looked into the family, anything and everything. Marisol's older cousin, he must have been my age at the time, had a drug problem. His dealer had cut him off and he was tweeking. Long story short, they made a deal. Miguel picked up Marisol and delivered her to a hotel room. (Greg's face hardens as Veronica waivers, still troubled by what had been revealed) He sold her for cash and drugs. He's clean now and…(shrugs). The man at the hotel had a white van. His name, or the name he was using, is David Morse. (she indicates the house behind them) This was his house for two years. He left town quickly three months ago. In those two years at least three girls went missing, all within a hundred miles of here, and all with sightings of a white van in the days preceding the kidnappings. (deep breath in then out) Nothing was ever seen or heard of those girls again.

**Gregory Parker: **Jesus, Veronica.

**Veronica: **I know.

**Gregory Parker: **Did you at least tell the local police what you found?

**Veronica: **(hesitant) Some of it. (stubborn) I will. After today. Once we see…if there is anything here.

**Gregory Parker: **And you dad doesn't know you're doing any of this?

**Veronica: **(equivocating) He knows I was asking around.

_He stares at her again and this time Veronica does look down, unable to withstand the censure there. _

**Veronica: **(sad, but unapologetic) I needed to see it through to the end. And this is it, (she waves her hand towards the empty house and surrounding land) This is where the all my leads end. I don't know who he really is and I don't have the capability of finding out. So we'll look and then I'll sit down and tell anyone who needs to know what I know.

_She doesn't say that the reason he is here with his dog, Shocka, is because Shocka is a trained cadaver dog. Veronica thought the bodies of those girls might be on this property and today she was going to find out. On way or another. _

**Gregory Parker: **Let's get this started. Listen up, and listen good. You've done a hell of a job, but today you listen to me. If I tell you to stop, you stop. If you're talking, walking, anything, you stop. You listen and you obey. If I tell you to get down, run, or go get me a coffee you do it. You don't question it.

**Veronica:** (not intimidated) I can see why you and my dad are friends.

**Gregory Parker: **Do we have a deal?

**Veronica: **Yes.

_He kneels down to the dog's level and Veronica snaps Backup's leash onto his collar. Greg brushes his hands over the dog's face and back, whispering to her. Shocka stands at attention, ready for the command to begin. Greg stands up again, checking the contents of his messenger bag. _

**Gregory Parker** Keep Backup on his leash. He's a good dog, but he's not trained like she is.

**Veronica: **This has been farm land for decades, I bet there are old animal remains in the ground all over.

**Gregory Parker:** Don't worry about it. She knows the difference. She can tell animal from human, and she can find a body even if it's buried and all that's left is bones.

**Veronica: **(slightly disturbed) OK then.

_Her face is conflicted, realizing now that the moment is upon her what she is actually looking for in the field before her. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **It has to be done. If Marisol or the other girls are here, their families deserve to know. And Marisol deserves to be buried by her family, not abandoned in a field no one knows about. And if they're not here, that means there is a chance they're still alive somewhere.

_She takes a deep breath and winds Backup's leash around her arm, keeping the length short. They both look out over the expansive yard around the house. It's not enough to actively farm on or raise animals, just enough for a hobby farm, but the land runs into adjoining property and if they don't find anything in the immediate vicinity, they could have to give up the search. There are several small buildings, old sheds and a small barn, and many trees. From larger shade trees to a small orchard set farther back from the house. _

**Gregory Parker:** (to Shocka, strict commanding tone) Go find!

_The dog darts forward sniffing the ground, familiarizing herself with the land and the scents here. She continues moving forward, darting into the tall, uncut grass and weeds. Greg follows behind her, letting her work without letting her get to far away from him. Veronica and Backup trail along after him, walking along the property line. _

_Cut to later. The sun is higher in the sky. Veronica is kneeling down over some open dirt and tentatively running her fingers through the soil when a sharp bark sounds. Backup is instantly at attention and pulls against the leash. Veronica stands up to see Shocka run back to Greg who is towards the back of the property. Veronica moves quickly towards him, seeing Shocka stop directly in front of Greg and bark again, this time twice in quick succession. The golden haired dog darts back towards where she came from, behind an old shed by the orchard. She returns again to Greg, standing with her feet on his trembling with excitement. _

_Veronica finally reaches them. Greg looks at her with trepidation, not comfortable with following Shocka back to what she had found with Veronica in tow. _

**Veronica: **I have to know.

_He nods but still looks conflicted. _

**Gregory Parker:** (to Shocka) Show me!

_The dog tears off and Backup tries to follow, but Veronica manages to hold him back._

**Veronica: **Heel.

_Backup whines but obeys. All three follow after Shocka who darts forward then comes back for the again and again until they reach the site she wants them at. Greg reaches into his bag and pulls out a few treats for her which she eagerly accepts, wagging her tail ecstatically. She had done her job, her master was pleased, and she was rewarded. _

_The site is hard packed dirt, bare of any vegetation except a few straggly weeds. It is not visible from the road, hidden behind the shed. Veronica looks at Greg, at a loss._

**Veronica: **Do we dig? (unsure) I don't know what to do now.

**Gregory Parker:** Normally I'd call in the authorities, but I doubt we have permission to be on this property and we'll need more than Shocka's nose to get a search team out here.

**Veronica: **So we dig.

_He stares at the soil mournfully, then around the rest of the property. _

**Gregory Parker:** You said three girls right? (she nods) Let's see if Shocka finds anything else first. If we get lucky, they'll be exposed bones...

_Veronica's face briefly shows her shock before she smoothes a mask over her emotions. But not quickly enough._

**Gregory Parker:** You should go back to the car.

**Veronica: **No.

**Gregory Parker:** Veronica, you agreed to do what I said.

**Veronica: **_If_ there was danger. The only danger here is me having nightmares. (obstinate) I have to finish this.

_She glares at him stubbornly, refusing to allow any emotion other than anger show. He shakes his head but doesn't order her to leave. _

**Gregory Parker:** (exhaling nosily) Fine. God help me when your old man finds out what I helped you to do.

_He pulls out a yellow flag, the kind used at construction or landscaping sites and gently inserts it into the ground, identifying the location. He orders the dog to take off again, searching more and within minutes Shocka barks again and races back to them. Veronica's chest trembles in on a breath but she manages to keep herself under control. Greg squeezes her arm compassionately as he passes her moving towards Shocka. _

**Gregory Parker:** Finding them is better than not finding them Veronica.

_Again they follow Shocka back to a location, this one at the back of the orchard. A single white bone is visible in the partially dug up ground. _

**Gregory Parker:** Looks like an animal got to this one.

_Veronica flinches, but he doesn't see as he rewards his dog, then pulls on a pair of disposable latex gloves. Veronica stops him and takes a picture of the site before he picks up the bone. He holds it carefully, respectful that it was once part of a human being. He tilts it looking at it from both sides._

**Veronica: **(hollowly) It's a femur.

_He looks up at her surprised._

**Veronica: **I might take anatomy next year. I started studying.

_He nods, amused at her good study skills. _

**Gregory Parker:** You're right. It's defiantly human. And from the length, I'd say that it's from a juvenile less than four feet tall. Now we call the police.

_He carefully puts the bone back where he found it and drops another flag. Standing up he sends Shocka off to search again. She races off as he pulls out his phone and dials. _

**911 Operator: **911, what is your emergency?

**Gregory Parker:** I just found human remains. 1601 Truelson Avenue in Winchester. I'm retired LAPD, we're going to need the coroner, sheriff, and whatever forensic team is closest. We have multiple remains.

_Veronica kneels down and hugs Backup around the neck, seeking comfort in her old friend._

_-VMVMVM-_

_The first Riverside Sheriff's car pulls up to the house with its sirens on. Two deputies climb out and scan the property before them before moving swiftly towards Veronica, Greg and the two dogs. They look excited but doubtful that the call will turn out to be anything._

**Deputy #1: **You folks the ones who called in two bodies?

**Gregory Parker**: Remains. And yes, it was us.

**Deputy #2: **You just happened to be wandering around and found two remains?

**Veronica: **Something like that.

_They look at her, seeing only a small attractive teenage girl. They quickly look back to the taller, older man for answers. _

**Deputy #1: **(doubting) Maybe you'd better show us what you found, then we'll work on explanations.

_When Veronica moves to walk with them towards the alleged bodies, both deputies stop and look uncomfortable._

**Deputy #2: **Maybe you ought to stay here miss.

**Gregory Parker:** If you want explanations, she's going to be the one providing them.

_Both deputies look surprised, but allow Veronica to come with them. Determining that the bones could be human, they return to their car to call in reinforcements. _

_Jump to the deputies approaching Veronica and Greg who are leaning against the front bumper of his SUV. _

**Deputy #1: **(completely serious) Alright. Let's start with your names and identification, then we'll get to why you're here and how you found the body.

**Veronica: **Remains. Two bodies remains. And don't look so doubtful. Greg is retired LAPD, his dog is a trained cadaver dog. They were one of the teams that went to Indonesia after the tsunami last year. And before we get started you should call Detective DeBraal at the Indio Police Department and Detective Brisco at Victorville PD. Tell them we have two bodies, one likely a juvenile child, the other... They'll know what cases this is in reference to. I already called Deputy Rogers with the Balboa County Sheriff's office. And you should keep searching. There could be another…(deep breath) body of a little girl here.

_The detectives look nonplused to be being told what to do by a teenage girl, but quickly radio into the office to have the calls placed. _

**Deputy #1: **Alright, we did as you asked. Now it's your turn to answer some questions.

**Gregory Parker:** Actually, there is probably one more call you need to make. She's underage and she's smart enough not to answer your questions without a parent or lawyer present.

_Again the deputies look stunned having assumed Greg was Veronica's father. Their surprise morphs into annoyance to again be delayed. _

_Veronica grimaces._

**Veronica: **Thanks Greg.

**Gregory Parker:** Anytime kid. Anytime. (smiles grimly) You know suddenly, I'm pretty satisfied with my choice not to have kids. Yep, Keith has my sympathy.

_He wraps his arm around her to take any sting out of the words, rubbing her arm and holding her against his side, easily telling the deputies that he would not let them try to railroad or manipulate her until her father arrived to take over. Not that they would be able to anyway. But they didn't know that._

_-VMVMVM-_

_Detective Brisco shows up before Keith does, climbing out of his unmarked Crown Vic he scans the scene, now filled with activity and movement. Several deputies are searching the field, setting up a grid pattern with construction tape and stakes. The area is filled with emergency vehicles. Shocka is searching again with one of the Riverside deputies and Greg trailing after her. Detective Brisco sees Veronica sitting alone on the hood of a police car and strides over towards her. _

**Det. Brisco:** Ms. Woodward, I assume?

_She turns to look up at him, her eyes hollow until she blinks back the horror. She manages a sad smile. They had brushed aside enough of the dirt at the first site Shocka had discovered and found the skeletal remains of another girl. They knew it was a girl from the clothes she had been buried in. Time and the earth had reduced her to bones, but her pink outfit had been made of polyester and had lasted longer than skin and flesh. _

**Veronica: **Detective Brisco.

**Det. Brisco:** (kindly but not patronizing) What's your real name?

**Veronica: **Veronica. Veronica Mars.

**Det. Brisco:** Mars? (understanding) You're Keith Mars's daughter. I wondered why he never returned any of my or Detective DeBrall's calls.

_Veronica shrugs. _

**Det. Brisco:** How old are you?

**Veronica: **Seventeen.

_He sits down next to her on the car. _

**Det. Brisco:** You know when my daughter was your age, she spent her summers going to parties, coming home late and sleeping in. All with a boy that I considered worse than some of the criminals I collared. I hated it. Thought she should be doing something constructive with her time. (friendly, rueful smile) I guess I should have been happy. I'm betting your dad will be wishing you'd spent more time sleeping in.

_She looks down._

**Det. Brisco:** But not me. I'm glad someone finally found these girls.

_He shakes his head sadly looking down at a girl who looks like a delicate cheerleader. He accesses her sad but dry eyes and nods. She may look like a cheerleader but she was obviously smart and tough. _

_Keith arrives with Rogers and they waved through the police tape after showing their ID. Det. Brisco stands up. _

**Det. Brisco:** Remember when he's yelling at you that he's still proud of you.

**Keith: **(strident) Veronica?

_He walks up to his daughter eyeing the Detective suspiciously. Keith hugs her and Brisco sees her face break for a moment, safe now in the arms of her father. Keith smoothes a gentle hand over her hair._

**Keith: **You OK?

_She nods. _

**Keith: **Good. (he sets her back from him so he can see her face) Now start talking.

_She bites her lip and looks up at him. Brisco walks away to give them some privacy._

_Somewhere in explaining everything to Keith in a hurried quiet tone, so as not to be overheard, she sees two shiny, expensive sedans parked on down past the police tape. Weidman is standing with another man who is talking earnestly, but Clarence's eyes are focused on Veronica who is surrounded by the controlled chaos of a major crime scene._

_-VMVMVM-_

_Cut to Veronica shivering as she stands next to Rogers' Sheriff's cruiser, the cool night air damp with humidity. Detective DeBraal takes off her jacket and hands it to the younger girl just as a bark sounds and scene filled with reporters, police, county officials, cops, and support personnel suddenly freezes. Two more sharp barks fill the night and the noise and movement resume at a louder and more frantic pace._

_Veronica looks down, her face hard as she tries to not let sadness overwhelm her. Detective DeBraal takes a step away eager to get to the new find, but pauses. She turns back towards Veronica. _

**Veronica: **That's three.

**Det. DeBraal: **Yes. I know. I hoped that at least one of them might still be alive too.

_Veronica mashes her lips together as she bites back her rage. _

_Detective DeBraal walks away, her stride confident and her back straight. Veronica is left on the sidelines again. Keith looks over at her his phone held up to his ear several yards away. She turns her face away from him, knowing she won't be able to hide her feelings from him. She kneels down and wraps her arm around Backup's neck, hugging the dog for warmth and comfort, and just something to do. Backup whines and turns his head licking her cheek, which causes her to smile briefly before her solemn eyes return to the inky darkness of the field that had held the bodies of three young girls. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Marisol Reyes. Cecilia Brown. Jessica Winters. At least no one will ever hurt you again.

_She stands up abruptly and makes a call. Someone on the other line picks up._

**Woman's Voice:** Hello?

**Veronica: **Can you put her on?

_Cut to Leanne standing in her apartment. _

**Leanne: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **(edge of desperation) Is Shi awake? Can you put her on? I need to hear her voice.

**Leanne: **Of course. Just a second. (in the background) Say hi to Veronica Shiloh.

**Shiloh: **Roka?

**Leanne: **(in the background)Yes it's your sister. Say hi.

**Veronica: **Shiloh.

**Shiloh: **(excited and happy)Roka. Here.

**Veronica: **(amusement, exhaustion, and overwhelming sadness warring on her face) No, sorry sweetie. I can't come see you now.

**Shiloh: **(demanding) Here, now!

**Veronica: **(finally breaking down in tears)I love you. I'll never let anyone hurt you baby. Never.

_Leanne takes the phone back._

**Leanne: **Veronica, what's going on? Are you OK?

**Veronica: **(chocking back her tears) Yes. I' fine. I'll talk to you later.

_She quickly hangs up the phone and wipes at her eyes her face showing her anger that she let any tears fall. _

_Keith approaches her._

**Keith: **Are you OK honey?

**Veronica: **Yeah. (sad smile) No. Am I supposed to be?

**Keith: **No.

**Veronica: **(sounding very young)Can we go home?

_A Riverside Detective approaches to overhear her._

**Deputy: **No, you can't Miss Mars. We still have a lot of unanswered questions.

**Keith: **Deputy, I'm sure your questions can wait until the morning, my daughter needs a break from this.

**Deputy: **I'm sorry, but -

**Det. Brisco: **Deputy, I'm sure we can pick this back up in the morning. Miss Mars may be a remarkably resourceful girl, but she is still a girl. The facts in this case aren't going to be any different in 8 hours.

_The deputy nods reluctantly and Rogers promises to deliver Veronica and Keith back to the scene in the morning. _

_-VMVMVM-_

_Cut to a clean but inexpensive hotel. Keith and Veronica carry a few bags into the room. Backup sniffs around before sitting down looking sad. Keith sets down the bags he was carrying, and unpacks a few containers of takeout from Dennys. Veronica upends her bag on the bed, revealing two tooth brushes, travel size toothpaste, deodorant, and a small cheap looking hair brush. _

_Keith sits down at the small table and Veronica joins him eating her sandwich absently while Keith happy devours pancakes. _

**Keith: **Remind me later to discuss our new policy of open communication and my hopes for you to have a normal adolescence.

**Veronica: **Later?

**Keith: **Yeah. Later will be fine.

**Veronica: **Thanks Dad.

_Keith looks at her ruefully, both proud and astonished at all she'd done, and all she'd kept secret. _

_-VMVMVM-_

_Cut to Veronica alone in the hotel bathroom with the shower running. She is sitting on the closed toilet (not going to the bathroom) with her phone held to her ear. She looks exhausted. _

**Veronica: **I wish you were here.

**Logan: **With you and your dad in a single hotel room?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **Yeah. Me too.

_Silence._

**Logan: **I'm sorry Veronica.

**Veronica: **I know. I am too. I just hoped...

**Logan: **I know. When are you coming home?

_When she gets off the phone a few minutes later she steps into the shower, carefully folding her clothes and placing them on the counter first._

_Exiting the bathroom she finds Keith watching the 10 o'clock local news. _

**Reporter:** A grisly discovery was made today outside of Winchester. The normally placid small town was rocked by the discovery of the bodies of three children. The Sheriff's office hasn't commented officially except to confirm the fact that three remains were found, but speculation is ripe that the bodies are that of three young girls who went missing from Indio, Victorville and Neptune over the last two years...

_Keith turns down the volume and pats the bed next to him. Veronica comes over and curls into his side, her body shutting down immediately after a long and emotional day. Keith pulls the comforter up and over her turning off the bedside light. Backup walks over to Veronica's side of the bed and circles around before lying down. _

**Reporter:** Police from Victorville, Indio and Neptune were all on scene as hours after the initial discovery, a third burial site was found by a retired LAPD cadaver dog. A source in the Sheriff's office said that the bodies were discovered after someone started looking into the cases again.

_Keith turns off the TV and looks down at Veronica, his face worried._

_-VMVMVM-_

_**(Sunday, August 8)**_

_The next morning Keith, Veronica and Backup are up and dressed when Rogers' knock sounds on the door. Veronica answers it, looking tired but resolute. _

**Rogers:** Hey kiddo, ready for day two?

_She grimaces. _

_Keith checks the room for anything they might have forgotten, as Veronica snaps Backup's leash on. Keith picks up the plastic grocery bag with their meager belongings and turns off the bedside light. As he twists the on/off knob the bulb pops and the light goes out. _

_Keith frowns at the light then turns to leave. _

**Keith:** Next time we spend the money to get a slightly nicer hotel.

**Veronica:** (attempting to smile and make her tone light) Hey, I tried to tell you.

**Keith:** (good natured grumbling) Yeah, yeah.

_Rogers grins._

_-VMVMVM-_

_Neptune. Veronica and Keith return home to find Alicia, Wallace and Daryl waiting for them anxiously. Veronica receives hugs from all three, then quickly excuses herself to her room. She returns in fresh clothes and with wet hair a half hour later._

_Keith is talking to Alicia and Wallace in a quiet tone, Daryl in the living room watching the Incredibles on DVD. _

**Keith:** They're going to want to question her again once they run through what they find at the site and can find about him.

**Alicia:** But why? She told them everything.

**Veronica:** Maybe not everything.

**Keith:** (groaning) Veronica.

**Veronica: **What? If I told them everything, then I'd have nothing to bargain with if they try to get nasty with me.

_Keith stares at her._

**Veronica: **I told them everything that would help them.

**Keith:** You don't know what little fact might be helpful Veronica. You aren't a trained detective. You're a teenage girl.

**Veronica: **A teenage girl who managed to find the pedophile that managed to evade notice or capture for what? Forty plus years?

_Keith looks at her sourly._

**Keith:** We need to talk about your idea of extracurricular activities.

**Veronica: **Uh, while that sounds like good times just waiting to happen (Wallace grins)... I'm going to have to put you off.

**Keith:** Veronica.

**Veronica: **What? I have to go pickup Shiloh, today is my day with her.

_Keith sighs._

**Keith: **Fine. But we will talk.

**Veronica: **(big faux happy smile) Goodie! Let's go Wallace.

_Wallace looks confused, but shrugs and gets up following her out the door. _

**Wallace: **You expecting trouble?

**Veronica: **No. Not today.

**Wallace: **OK, not that I'm complaining but why do you want me to come with you?

**Veronica: **I need you to be my buffer.

**Wallace: **Your buffer?

**Veronica: **Yep. If you're with me my mom can't ask me a million questions about what happened yesterday.

**Wallace: **Right.

_Driving to Leanne's Wallace leans over to look at the Mini's console._

**Veronica**: Whatcha doing Wallace?

**Wallace**: Trying to see your tire pressure light, you're always having problems with it.

_Veronica smiles awkwardly and feels her face heat up but a quick glance in the mirror shows that she isn't blushing. Wallace doesn't notice and goes back to flipping through the radio stations._

_-VMVMVM-_

_Fennel home. Veronica, Shiloh, Meg, Logan and Wallace are all sitting outside in the back yard. Keith is in the kitchen with Alicia, and Daryl is throwing a bouncy ball off the paved patio and the wall of the house. _

**Alicia:** (yelling) You have five minutes Daryl, then that ball goes away.

**Daryl:** Aw, Mom.

**Alicia:** Five minutes.

_Daryl pouts then begins throwing the ball against the wall at a quicker interval, determined to get the most of his five minutes. _

_The teenagers are talking quietly about nothing, trying not to bring up the obvious. They run out of conversation. _

**Veronica**: Did you see Grace today Meg?

**Meg**: Yeah. I did.

Meg smiles bravely.

**Veronica**: How is she?

**Meg**: Fine. She's fine.

Logan looks at Meg clearly showing his surprise at her response. Veronica sees it.

**Veronica**: If she's not fine, you can tell me.

**Meg**: No. She's fine, and you have a lot on your mind.

**Veronica**: Not so much that I don't have time to ask about my friend's little sister.

**Logan**: She's not doing so good. She's not eating much and they can't get her to get more.

**Veronica**: I'm sorry.

**Wallace**: Yeah, is there anything we can do?

**Meg**: (sad and with an edge of anger) Like what? Donate a kidney. (looking down) Sorry, bad joke.

**Veronica**: We'll find a match Meg, we just have to wait.

**Meg**: Bad things happen Veronica. We all know that. Just because Jake Kane is helping us doesn't mean we get a happy ending.

**Veronica**: We have awhile.

**Meg**: (looking down)Maybe not.

**Veronica**: OK. Wallace is right. We should do something. The doctors said that Grace could live for years on dialysis, right? So maybe the problem isn't physical.

**Meg**: What do you mean?

**Wallace**: V's right, being in a hospital sucks. Even if you're not the one who's sick, you feel depressed.

**Meg**: But she has to be in the hospital.

**Veronica**: Right, but that doesn't mean it has to look and feel like a hospital.

**Logan**: We can decorate her room.

**Wallace**: Bring in some games and movies.

**Veronica**: Invite some friends?

**Meg**: She doesn't have any friends her age, she wasn't allowed.

**Logan**: OK, then we hire her some friends.

**Wallace**: Huh?

**Logan**: Cartoon characters, clowns, a dog, balloon animals, whatever she likes, we bring them in.

**Meg**: Give her something to smile and be happy about.

**Veronica**: Exactly.

**Meg**: (smiling) You guys are really good friends you know that, right?

**Wallace**: (shrugging but smiling) I do. I managed to be friends with the wild beast when no one else was able to stand her.

**Meg**: Who?

**Wallace**: Veronica Mars.

**Veronica**: Oh shut up.

_Logan and Meg laugh as Wallace tries to give Veronica a hug. She pushes him away playfully. Shiloh smiles from her place on Veronica's lap, happily playing with a board book with textures pages. _

_Returning inside as dinner is almost done, Veronica watches worriedly at Keith tries to talk to Logan. She scoops up Shiloh as she toddles past and approaches the two most important men in her life. _

**Veronica**: Dad, can you check Shiloh's gums.

**Keith**: Her gums?

**Veronica**: Yeah, they look puffy.

**Keith**: She's probably just getting a new tooth.

**Veronica**: Yeah, probably, but can you check? Better safe than sorry.

_She hands Shiloh to Keith who receives a toothy grin from the baby. _

**Veronica**: And Logan, I think Alicia is going to need help in the kitchen.

**Keith**: Logan cooks?

**Veronica**: No, but he can help carry stuff to the table.

_Logan smiles awkwardly as Keith gives Veronica a knowing look._

**Keith**: You know you're only delaying the inevitable.

**Veronica**: Delay is victory.

_Later that night after dinner the large group is sprawled around the living room which doesn't have enough seats for all of them. Keith and Alicia are on the couch. Veronica pulls Daryl into her lap in the one easy chair. Meg sits Indian style on the floor and Wallace takes the last seat on the couch as Logan reenters the room with Shiloh in his arms. _

_He shrugs easily and sits on the floor with his back pressed against the chair Veronica is sitting in with Daryl. Shiloh toddles around under several watchful eyes as they talk and Wallace turns on the TV quietly. _

**Alicia**: Meg, I'm so glad you could come tonight. I was worried about you when you were...well when you were gone.

**Meg**: Thanks. That's nice. And thanks for inviting me.

_A movie of the week comes on and everyone's attention is drawn to the ad that previews it. Pictures of two laughing blonde girls and two brown haired boys fill the screen in a scrap book. _

**Narrator:** She had everything. A family that loved her, good friends, a boyfriend who spent as much time in the tabloids as his famous parents. Entrée to the highest level of society, but then she died and the truth about her life slowly became known. If you think you know the story of the life and death of Lilly Kane, you don't.

_The scrap book closes and the camera pans back to show one of the blonde girls from the pictures sitting on the floor of a bedroom. _

**Movie of the Week Veronica:** Nobody knew Lilly. Not even me, and I was her best friend.

_Everyone in the room freezes except for Shiloh who sneezes so loud and hard that she knocks herself off her feet to her butt. She looks stunned then gets back up and walks over to Logan. The tension broken everyone smiles._

**Veronica**: I forgot this was on tonight.

**Logan**: Yeah.

**Meg**: I heard that each of the networks are making their own versions.

**Veronica**: Great.

**Logan**: Yeah. Fantastic.

**Veronica**: Turn the channel Wallace.

**Wallace**: What?

**Veronica**: Turn the channel.

**Wallace**: No way, not until I see who they got to play me.

**Logan**: Who said you're even going to be in it?

**Wallace**: Who else is Veronica going to talk to, she had no friends?

**Veronica**: Whatever, do you want an award for being my friend?

That would be nice, yeah.

**Veronica**: You are so stupid.

**Alicia**: Veronica.

**Veronica**: What?

**Alicia**: Name calling.

**Veronica**: Sorry. Daryl, you can't tell Wallace he's stupid when your mom is around until you're over 18.

**Alicia**: No.

**Veronica**: Until you've moved out?

**Alicia**: No. Name calling is never a good idea.

**Veronica**: Maybe not, but it sure helps you feel better sometimes.

**Keith**: Veronica.

**Veronica**: What?

**Alicia**: We're trying to teach Daryl the right lessons.

**Veronica**: Right, like telling the truth. Sometimes calling someone a name feels fantastic.

_Alicia sighs but lets it go._

_Veronica whispers in Daryl's ear. _

**Veronica**: But seriously. Be careful with the names, you can't take it back once you said it so be sure you mean it.

_Daryl nods solemnly._

_After Wallace sees that his character, Wydel, is being played by Columbus Short they turn the channel. _

**Wallace**: Man, he doesn't even look like me. And why's he the only black kid at that school?

_Veronica grins. _

**Veronica**: Hey at least this time my sidekick has some real street cred, he's from da hood! You're from the suburbs.

**Wallace**: Watch your mouth cheerleader Veronica.

_Veronica grimaces._

**Meg**: I think she looks good in the uniform.

**Logan**: Real Veronica or ditzy movie of the week Veronica?

_His eyes are dark as he looks at her, imagining her in a cheerleading outfit. Veronica grins then catches her dad's dark look and kicks Logan to remind him they are not alone._

**Meg**: Both?

**Veronica**: Do you think other people are watching this? Cause that is embarrassing.

**Logan**: Which part? Where you cried in every scene until one day when you decided to solve the mystery with your new friend or when you break into my house in your cheerleading outfit?

**Veronica**: The whole thing. And was the shower scene really necessary.

**Logan**: Yes, to show your despair at losing your best friend.

**Veronica**: In the shower.

**Logan**: Apparently. Hey at least you're not being played by a bit player from Dawson's Creek.

**Meg:** I'm not in it at all.

_Wallace finally flips the channel, landing on ABC World News. _

**Anchor:** Breaking news out of California today. Just yesterday the remains of three children believed to be girls who have gone missing in the Southern California area were unearthed on a remote stretch of land east of Los Angeles. Earlier today we received confirmation that Veronica Mars, the teenage best friend of Lilly Kane, who was instrumental in solving Lilly Kane's murder is somehow involved in this case as well. Details are limited, but we do know that one of the bodies is believed to be that of Marisol Reyes, a 7 year old girl who disappeared from her neighborhood in Neptune, hometown of Lilly Kane and Veronica Mars, the same day that the Kane heiress was found dead by her pool.

_Everyone is silent again. _

**Veronica**: I think I should just stop watching TV all together.

-VMVMVM-

_Later that night Veronica walks Logan to the door._

**Veronica**: Looks like you got off easy today.

**Logan**: How do you mean?

**Veronica**: The bet.

**Logan**: Oh, yeah.

_She smiles and hugs him holding on tightly Logan's arms awkwardly surrounding her. _

**Veronica**: Dick was nice to give you a few hours off.

**Logan**: I didn't really ask him.

**Veronica**: Did you have to punch him?

**Logan**: No.

**Veronica**: Too bad.

**Logan**: I thought you two were friends now.

**Veronica**: Friendly. Frenimies, maybe.

**Logan**: OK.

**Veronica**: Still it was nice to be able to hug you and have you hug me back.

**Logan**: Yeah. One more day.

**Veronica**: One more. (deep sigh) Are you sure you're ok dropping Shiloh off?

**Logan**: Yeah.

**Veronica**: OK, but if you ding my car or damage it in any way I'll have your head.

_Logan smirks at her, having already heard her threats if he damaged her car while driving it with it's installed car seat over to Leanne's then home, leaving her with his X-terra. _

**Logan**: In just over 24 hours you'll be having a lot more of me than that.

**Veronica**: Perv.

**Logan**: Not even, just in love with you.

He stares at her expectantly and she grins up at him tilting her head. They continue to stare.

**Logan**: Are you going to kiss me or not?

**Veronica**: Are you going to ask nicely?

**Logan**: You want me to ask?

**Veronica**: Yes, yes I do.

**Logan**: Kiss me.

**Veronica**: That's not a question.

**Logan**: Will you kiss me?

**Veronica**: What's the magic word?

**Logan**: Please.

**Veronica**: OK.

_Their lips have just met when Shiloh's sleepy voice sounds._

**Shiloh**: Besos.

_They break apart. _

**Veronica**: Yes. Besos.

_She takes Shiloh from Keith and peppers kisses all over her baby fat cheeks._

**Keith**: (looking darkly at Logan) That's enough besos.

**Veronica**: For tonight.

**Logan**: Hmm.

_Keith stares at them both, knowing his ire was impotent. _

-VMVMVM-

_Cut to the Sophia Reyes walking up the stairs in her house. She knocks on a closed bedroom door, the door covered in stickers for bands and music festivals. _

**Sophia Reyes:** Miguel Miguel, you have to eat.

_Silence._

**Sophia Reyes:** Miguel, please. I'll make you a sandwich, what do you want?

_Still nothing._

**Sophia Reyes:** Miguel. Come on. This isn't helping anything. Open the door. Miguel?

_She tries the door knob again, and shrugs. Walking into the hallway bathroom she returns with a hair pin in her hand._

**Sophia Reyes:** You leave me no choice.

_She picks the simple lock, needing only to find and press the release button in the knob. As she does the door clicks open and she looks up, her face filling with horror. _

_Her scream fills the house and the sounds of people running up the stairs replace her sobs. Her mother beats her father up the stairs and finds her daughter kneeling on the floor in the open doorway to her sons room. She rushes forward._

**Paloma Reyes:** Mija, what's wrong?

_Reaching the door way she gasps and rushes forward, passing Sophia. _

**Paloma Reyes:** Miguel, no!

_Miguel is hanging from his ceiling fan, his body limp, obviously dead. _

_Sophia's father reaches the door and he stops frozen in shock as his wife screams and tires to lift_ _their son's body free from the noose that he had tied around his own neck. _

**Paloma Reyes:** (screaming at her husband) Do something! Help me!

_Eduardo is still frozen, unable to act until his wife demands again that he help her. He steps forward and reaches out an unsteady hand feeling his son's hand, perhaps for the last time. It is cold. _

_Sophia crumples, tears streaming down her face. _

**Sophia Reyes:** No. No. This can't be happening.

_On the desk behind them a computer is on, the web browser open to a story about the bodies being found, and how DNA testing would be needed to identify the bodies. _

_-VMVMVM—_

_Dead of night. Logan's house. A shadowy figure moves up the stairs and into Logan's bedroom. Something wakes him up. _

_Logan sits up looking at the person in his bedroom._

**Logan: **Veronica? What's wrong? What time is it?

**Veronica: **It's a little past three.

**Logan: **(sleepy and disoriented) Three AM?

**Veronica Voiceover: **It takes Logan a few minutes to really be on his game when he first wakes up. I love those few minutes. He's unguarded and open, none of his sarcasm or anger is there then.

**Veronica: **(faint smile) Yeah. Sorry.

_She comes up the side of the bed and sits next to him, stroking his hand with hers. _

**Logan: **What's wrong?

**Veronica: **I couldn't sleep.

_Logan studies her face._

**Logan: **I know. Come on.

_He takes her hand and standing up leads her around to the other side of the bed. He smiles as he notes she came in her pajamas. _

**Veronica: **You're breaking the bet.

_She holds up their joined hands._

**Logan: **I won't tell if you won't.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Logan: **Good, now strip.

**Veronica: **(half indignant, half amused) What?

**Logan: **You woke me up. You're upset. (makes an "it's obvious" face) Strip.

**Veronica: **(mildly amused) I didn't come for sex.

**Logan: **I know. But, it's my house, my rules. You wake me up in the middle of the night for a non-booty call, you still have to get naked.

_She is flummoxed by his argument, but smiles and realizes that is his intent. To distract her until she is ready to talk about it. _

**Veronica: **I didn't know if I should come here. I was thinking about Marisol. Then about Lilly. Considering…

**Logan: **You can always come to me Veronica. (pauses) I miss her too. Sometimes.

**Veronica: **(tearing up a bit) I didn't know if you did. Or if you hated her.

**Logan: **I do that sometimes too.

**Veronica: **(softly) Yeah.

**-Flashback **

_It's June 7, Lilly's birthday. Veronica sits alone in her room watching old videos of herself and Lilly, singing, dancing, and just generally being young and silly. Veronica looks at her younger self and can barely remember being that carefree. _

_Even when she was happy now, carefree seemed unattainable. There was always something. She pushes thoughts of the trouble Logan is in currently away, and laughs as Lilly mugs for the camera, pursing her lips in a big Marilyn Monroe kiss. _

_Veronica picks up her phone, wanting to call Logan so she could be with him, remember Lilly together, but she's not sure if he's ready to remember the better times, the times before Lilly betrayed him with his father. They hadn't talked about it. Lilly had become a taboo topic. A ghost who while she wasn't mentioned, haunted them. _

_**-End Flashback**_

**Logan: **Alright, I'm waiting. Lose the clothes so I can get back to bed.

_She smiles and makes a show of getting undressed with her back facing him. She turns around to see him holding out one of his shirts for her. _

**Veronica: **(archly) I thought the rule said naked.

**Logan: **Yeah, well, until this bet is over keeping you dressed is in my best interest.

_She looks at him with a lot of emotion in her face, appreciating him for how he was with her. _

**Veronica: **(lightly) That and you're oddly turned on by me wearing your clothes.

**Logan: **It's not odd, it's a guy thing. Ask anyone.

**Veronica: **An odd guy thing.

**Logan: **It's not odd if everyone likes it.

**Veronica: **So you're all turned on by androgyny?

**Logan: **Are we talking or sleeping?

_She smiles, taking the win and climbs into bed, covered in his t-shirt. Logan holds his arms open and she snuggles into them, warm and safe. Within minutes she is asleep. _

-VMVMVM—

_She dreams that night. Her dream without much substance at first just her and Lilly when they were much younger. The two blonde girls giggle as they run through the field chasing butterflies and fairies. The grass in high up to their waists and speckled with brightly colored blooming flowers. A large dark knotted bush in the distance draws the girls in. As they approach Veronica feels a sense of dread fill her._

**Veronica: **Wait, Lilly.

**Lilly: **Come on Veronica, let's check it out.

**Veronica: **No I don't like it.

**Lilly: **Well, I'm going.

**Veronica: **No, Lilly stay with me.

_But Lilly doesn't. She moves forward and reaches out to touch the ominous winding branches of the bush. As her hand makes contact a thorn punctures her finger tip and she draws back her hand gasping in pain and surprise._

**Veronica: **Lilly, come back.

_But Lilly is getting farther away as the space between them widens. Veronica begins running but gets no closer. Suddenly she trips and falls into a patch of loose dirt. She pushes back to her hands and knees._

**Veronica: **Lilly! Where are you? I can't see you?

_Looking down she sees a narrow white branch lying on the ground under where she fell, and she reaches out to pick it up. The camera pans back and we see David Morse's house in the background, the ground of the fields surrounding his former home now marked in a grid of orange and pink construction tape as crews diligently work to see if the ground has any more secrets to yield. _

_Veronica wakes up in a cold sweat, Logan instantly awake beside her his arm around her. _

**Logan: **What's wrong?

_She takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself._

**Veronica: **There are more of them.

**Logan: **What are you talking about?

**Veronica: **More girls, more bodies. They're going to find more of them.

**Logan: **It's OK. You're just dreaming.

_Logan looks grim as he pulls her back down letting her cuddle tightly to his body as she tries to hold the darkness at bay long enough to get some restful sleep._

-VMVMVMV—

_**(Monday, August 9)**_

_Morning. Veronica is on the balcony watching the waves in their continuous cycle. Logan comes out with two cups of coffee and a plate of toast. _

**Veronica: **Ooh, toast. You're quite the chef.

**Logan: **At least I didn't burn it.

_Veronica pouts then turns back to look at the sea, her face contemplative. _

**Veronica: **(quietly mournful) What do you think would have happened if Lilly hadn't died? Do you think she would have grown up, fallen in love? Found something that made her happy? (she turns to look at Logan) Or do you think she would have become Paris Hilton, the new coming?

**Logan: **No. Lilly would have been a much bigger and better celubutant than Paris Hilton.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Yeah. 'Cause Lilly loved to live – she wasn't just doing it for the cameras.

**Logan: **Yeah.

_They are quiet for a moment, remembering the girl who was, and imagining the woman she would never become. _

**Logan: **Whatever she would have done, I think you and I would still have gotten together.

_Veronica is surprised. _

**Veronica: **Right, well that would have made reunions not at all awkward. You, me, (pause) Lilly, Duncan.

**Logan: **I love awkward.

**Veronica: **(chuckling) I know you do, you freak.

-VMVMVM—

AN—

OK, that bit in the story has been a long time coming. I hope you all liked it. This is one of the big conclusions to Marisol's story. The first was Miguel selling her, the second finding the bodies. We'll have at least one more as I wrap things up, but I may drag it out some.

To be clear- Veronica and Mac both hurt Dick's feelings. V in telling him he has to back off, and Mac in being excited to see John again.

The TV Movie of the week is an homage to a great short fanfic called Hollywood Makeover. Read it if you haven't already. Just google it, or it's at Live Journal _**veronicamars**__fic story 364257_

_Here's a little excerpt to whet your appetite:_

And somehow a week after school starts they've made a non-date to watch the Fox version at her house, and they're taking bets as to just how long after Lilly's death TV Logan and TV Veronica's passion will overtake them and they'll consummate their epic love.

~~~  
_  
"The next night?"_

_"Hey, we're commiserating, Mars!"_

_"TV Duncan and I are still together, you letch!"_

_"You are ruining this moment for us."_

Words (an emotional) 12,303

No code today, sorry.


	13. Ch 13 A day in the life

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys were under suspicion for the car accident until they made a deal with the DA and said Chester was driving. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer. LoVe are having their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Keith is writing his book. The class warfare was getting out of hand, but after Weevil kidnapped Logan to play Russian Roulette with him things have died down. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. V is investigating what happened to Marisol Reyes, and there are disturbing developments. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Beaver got a strange email and the Casablancas brothers are spending a lot of time with Mac. Logan makes a bet with Dick that means he can't touch V for a week. Jake and Weidman make an appearance and manipulate Veroncia to get what Jake wants, but at least this time she gets something she wants too, a chance to find a donor for Grace and help to set Meg free from her crazy parents. Veronica goes back to Winchester with a friend of Keith's and they make a grisly discovery. The Reyes family is rocked by Marisol's fate, and Miguel atones for his sins. The media focus on Veronica again for her involvement in finding Marisol and the other girls.

**Chapter 13 A day in the life**

**(**_**Monday, August 9**__**th**_** continued)**

_Leaving Logan's Veronica forces herself to enjoy the sunshine and the beautiful summer day on the ride home. The dark shadows move back in as she arrives at the Fennels' house to find Greg's vehicle parked out front. _

_Inside she finds Keith and Greg sitting at the kitchen table deep in conversation. Both look up as she enters. _

**Keith**: (with an edge) I could have sworn you went to bed here last night.

**Veronica**: (lightly) I did. (bewildered) I'm completely confused as to how I woke up somewhere else. Fairies maybe?

**Keith**: (raising one eyebrow) Fairies.

**Veronica**: Maybe. You don't know. And while we're on the topic of supernatural beings, I really hope you budgeted for a unicorn as my birthday gift this year.

_Keith looks vaguely amused, but still not happy that Veronica left home in the middle of the night. Nor was he happy with where he assumed she had gone. _

**Gregory Parker**: (interjecting ) A unicorn?

**Veronica**: I've been asking for a pony for years, (wistful) alas, it still hasn't appeared. Maybe I should try (very important, pompous tone) "The Secret."

**Gregory Parker**: The secret?

**Veronica**: It's a book about wishing or willing what you want to happen, and then poof, it happens.

**Keith**: (skeptical) Right.

_Veronica shrugs. _

_Greg turns to Keith. _

**Gregory Parker**: Have I mentioned how happy I am with my decision to be childless?

**Keith**: Yes. But as you can see you're missing out.

**Gregory Parker**: Maybe, but I'm not missing sleep.

**Keith**: There is that.

**Veronica**: You two should take this show on the road.

**Gregory Parker**: That is just what I was thinking about you and your dad.

_Veronica tries to walk through the room to hers, hoping to not get roped into the conversation, but Keith stands up follows her to the door takes her elbow and leads her back to the table pulling out a chair for her and depositing her into the seat. She pouts._

**Keith**: We need to talk.

**Gregory Parker**: From what Keith said, you did good in the interviews. So far. But we need to be very clear about what you knew, how you knew, and when you knew.

**Veronica**: Why? I helped. I blew open this case, are you saying they're going to come after me?

**Keith**: Not Brisco or DeBraal, they're happy you managed to get this far. But there are other agencies involved.

**Veronica**: Lamb?

**Gregory Parker**: For starters.

**Veronica**: (lightly) He's not going to be in office much longer...

**Keith**: This is serious Veronica. If this man operated in multiple states, and it appears likely that he has, then that means it's Federal.

**Veronica**: I thought all kidnappings were Federal?

**Gregory Parker**: Technically, but the Feds don't always get involved, and we don't want that here.

**Veronica**: But if he did this in other states...

**Keith**: Then the Feds will be showing up any minute.

**Gregory Parker**: And we need to have your story straight before then.

_Veronica looks bleak. _

_Cut to later. Keith and Greg say their goodbyes and Greg and Veronica walk to the door. Greg looks at Veronica's worried expression._

**Gregory Parker**: You did good kid.

**Veronica**: I don't feel good.

**Gregory Parker**: We had a saying in SWAT: just because you do right doesn't mean you get to feel right.

**Veronica**: Do you think there are more girls out there?

**Gregory Parker**: Yeah.

**Veronica**: A lot?

**Gregory Parker**: Enough. But don't think of it that way Veronica. Think about the families that won't have to wonder anymore. Think about the next girl that you saved by stopping him now.

**Veronica**: We haven't stopped him, (angry and frustrated) we don't even know his name.

**Gregory Parker**: We have a good description, and national news coverage. We'll get him. Trust me.

_She nods with a sad smile on her face. He squeezes her upper arm before turning to go. _

**Gregory Parker**: Call me anytime kiddo. If you need to talk or whatever. And try to go easy on your old man. Think about this from his perspective. It's gotta be hard.

**Veronica**: (sad) Am I so bad?

**Gregory Parker**: (slight smile) No. But you're not easy. One day you were a little girl and he was your whole world. Well, him Italian food and ice cream. Then you're almost 18, spending all your time with a boy, and chasing after dangerous men. He just wants to keep you safe and protected.

_She swallows roughly and looks conflicted._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Enbom's house. Mac parks in the drive way and walks to the front door. Pressing the doorbell she looks anxious, but tries to smile and look casual. The door opens. Enbom is on the phone behind the maid who lets Mac inside._

_He nods to Mac briefly, but keeps talking. _

**Enbom**: Yeah, yeah, sounds good. I'll bring my board. (listening) Cool. Yeah, I've been missing the waves.

_He hangs up. _

**Mac**: (smiling hesitantly) Hey.

**Enbom**: Hi.

_He gives her a hug that is more awkward than happy._

**Mac**: I thought you were going to call me as soon as you got back?

**Enbom**: I was. I just got back.

_There is no evidence of his bags in the foyer and his hair is damp from a shower. _

**Mac**: OK.

_An awkward silence fills the room._

**Mac**: So, um are you craving anything? Carne asada buritto?

**Enbom**: No. I'm good.

_Mac looks around, at a loss for what to say._

**Enbom**: Why don't I call you later?

**Mac**: Later?

**Enbom**: Yeah, I'm going to go hang out with the guys. We're going to surf.

**Mac**: But you just got back.

**Enbom**: Exactly.

_Mac looks upset. _

**Mac**: I thought...never mind.

**Enbom**: (forced) You can come along if you want. We're going to Logan's, I'll give you the address.

**Mac**: (dully) I know where he lives.

**Enbom**: Oh right. I guess you've been there with Veronica or something.

**Mac**: Yeah. Or something.

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to Mac sitting outside her house in her car. She looks depressed. Firming up her expression she calls Veronica._

**Mac**: Hey Veronica.

**Veronica**: Hi Mac.

**Mac**: Listen, I realize you probably have a million things going on today...

**Veronica**: Not as much as you'd think.

**Mac**: Oh, OK. Good.

**Veronica**: What's up Mac?

**Mac**: John is over at Logan's surfing and he invited me to come, but it sounded like he didn't really want me to come, but I want to go, and I want you to come with me so -

**Veronica**: (interrupting) So you'll have someone to talk to if John keeps being a butthead.

**Mac**: Yeah.

**Veronica**: I'll agree, but under one condition.

**Mac**: A condition?

**Veronica**: You have to actually talk to me. As in tell me what's been going on with you and John.

**Mac**: He's been out of town, nothing has been going on.

**Veronica**: (breezily) OK, have fun on your own.

**Mac**: Fine. I'll talk, but not until we're there.

**Veronica**: Deal. See that was easy.

**Mac**: For you.

**Veronica**: Of course. Oh, and Mac? Meg is still there too, so you wouldn't have been the only girl there anyway. And Logan is at community service this morning, so they won't be getting there until after lunch anyway.

_Mac's mouth falls open and she is about to respond but Veronica hangs up. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Veronica and Mac show up at Logan's at the same time and find the driveway full of expensive vehicles. Both the girls park on the street and enter the house to find it empty, but full of dirty dishes and fast food wrappers. _

**Mac**: Gross, who can eat a giant death burger then surf?

**Veronica**: Your boyfriend, mine, Dick, pretty much any guy we know except for Wallace and that's only 'cause he doesn't surf.

_Veronica hollers for Meg but there is no response. _

**Veronica**: I guess Meg's out. Wait. Meg doesn't have a car, how can she be out?

_Veronica walks out onto the lower deck and sees Meg down the beach walking along the water's edge. The guys are all in the water, on their boards. Logan catches a wave and surfs it in while the others bob in the water behind, cheering him on. _

_Veronica waves and Meg waves back. _

**Veronica**: (to Mac) OK. Sit. Get comfortable. Let's talk.

**Mac**: I feel like I'm about to be interrogated.

**Veronica**: Sorry, I've spent a majority of the last two days actually being interrogated.

**Mac**: Right. You OK?

**Veronica**: I'm not sure yet.

**Mac**: Yeah. Did you hear about...

**Veronica**: Miguel Reyes? (flatly) Yeah. I did.

**Mac**: So he was involved?

**Veronica**: Yeah.

**Mac**: Do you want to talk about it.

_Veronica's dry look says it all._

**Mac**: Yeah, OK, got it. I wouldn't either. I think. Not having any experience with solving the cases of three missing girls by tracing them to the home of a pedophile, only to find him gone and them buried...I have no idea.

**Veronica**: (faintly amused at Mac's ramble) OK.

**Mac**: Good.

**Veronica**: Enough small talk?

**Mac**: Please. But if that is your idea of small talk, I'd say you're in trouble.

**Veronica**: Point taken. So?

_Mac sighs and looks out to the waves, trying to pick John out from among the other seven guys in the water. She starts slowly, telling Veronica how John was upset and distant after the accident, but he seemed to get better. Then right before he left it got worse again. He stopped calling her, didn't want to make plans. Originally he had wanted her to come visit him for a weekend in Europe but then he'd said he wasn't going to have enough time._

**Veronica**: Time for you?

**Mac**: I guess.

**Veronica**: That rat bastard.

**Mac**: No. He's a nice guy. A great guy.

**Veronica**: He's your boyfriend. You broke the law for him and he doesn't have a few days for you?

_Mac looks down. _

**Veronica**: I'm sorry. That just pisses me off. What else?

**Mac**: When he first left he called me every few days and emailed. Then there were fewer calls but still a few emails. This last week there were no calls.

**Veronica**: He sucks.

**Mac**: Don't say that. The accident, everything, it was rough on him.

**Veronica**: That doesn't mean he gets to take it out on you.

**Mac**: I know, but still.

**Veronica**: Look Mac, you can be all forgiving. You love him, that's your job. My job as your friend is to be pissed off and indignant on your behalf.

_Mac smiles._

**Mac**: Oh. I get it. I've never really had a girl friend before. Or really all that many friends.

**Veronica**: Well you do now. And not just me.

**Mac**: Meg? (Veronica nods) Not that I see her as the pissed off and indignant type.

**Veronica**: No, well, she has other strengths.

_Both laugh as Meg finally reaches the steps to the deck._

**Meg**: What's so funny?

_The girls continue to talk for awhile with the guys coming into the house in shifts to eat and drink. Veronica observes Mac with Enbom, and notes that it is as bad as she said. He's definitely uncomfortable around her and it's making Mac miserable. _

_Logan finally comes out of the water, pealing off the top half of his wetsuit and rising off in the outdoor shower. Veronica smiles at him. He looks at her warily and tries to avoid her but when he changes his clothes then takes a seat on the outdoor bench seating she promptly curls up against his side, running her and along his side. Dick and the other guys grin as Logan stretches out his arms along the top of the railing, looking miserable. _

_Dick explains the bet to Enbom._

**Dick**: I though Mackie would have filled you in.

_Awkward silence._

**Enbom**: Oh, uh. I guess she skipped that part.

_Mac frowns._

**Luke**: It's the last day.

**Enbom**: Huh?

**Dick**: Last day of the bet.

_Logan stares at Veronica his eyes full of dark promises, she raises on eyebrow in response and fake yawns, patting her hand over her mouth. Logan blows out a noisy breath of frustration._

**Logan**: Last fucking day, then the reward is all mine.

_Enbom looks at Dick in question._

**Enbom**: What was the bet?

_The guys all begin talking explaining how Dick had been trying all summer long to get Logan's new ride, but Logan turns to Veronica._

**Logan**: (quietly) The reward and your sweet ass are all mine.

**Veronica**: (quietly) Promises, promises. (she turns back to the guys) What was the bet? I'm curious, but Logan and Dick both refuse to tell me.

**Rams**: If Dick wins, he gets Logan's Audi for 6 months. He wanted it for a year, but we decided it was too much.

**Veronica**: (looking at Logan with surprise) And if Logan wins?

**Harry**: Then Dick can't drive his truck for six months.

**Meg**: That's it?

**Veronica**: And he can't drive anything else except for cars that Logan picks for him.

**Logan**: Like a 1990 Chevy Cavalier. (the guys laugh imagining Dick driving the very girly car) Or an old Camry. Or a Pinto.

**Veronica**: Or a minivan.

**Rams**: Nice.

_Dick looks sour and turns to walk inside to get a beer._

**Veronica**: I'm surprised Logan made that bet.

**Luke**: Dick's been trying to get the Audi since Logan got it.

**Veronica**: Can't he just buy one?

**Logan**: Nope, they're only importing 250 of them this year and they're already backordered for the next two years.

**Veronica**: Couldn't he just buy one in Europe and ship it over? (smacks herself in the head) Did I just say that?

**Meg**: You did. (teasing) Thinking like an 09er.

**Veronica**: Great.

**Logan**: Yeah he could but he hasn't thought of that yet.

**Veronica**: Hmm.

_Veronica is still sitting practically in Logan's lap, but her eyes are focused inside the house as Mac tries to start a conversation with John, but he quickly shuts her down heading outside to talk to his friends again. Inside Dick sits down at the counter seating next to where Mac is standing, looking lost. She turns to look at him and he says something that has her laughing right away. Veronica's eyes dart from Mac and Dick to Enbom. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_A little while later Matt comes out onto his deck and says hi to the group. He looks at Veronica meaningfully and nods his head to the beach. She frowns but quickly stands up to go meet him. Logan who had caught the whole exchange sits up, frowning. She rolls her eyes._

**Veronica**: Calm down. I'll be right back.

**Logan**: Wait, I'll come with you.

_He follows her over to the short set of stairs leading to the sand and jumps down after her. She turns to face him._

**Veronica**: Fine, but you do so at your own risk.

_He looks confused until she reaches up and kisses him full on the mouth and with a lot of passion. Her hands wander over his chest, slipping under his t-shirt to tease over his nipples and down his sides. She grins up at him as his look is dazed with desire, then fills with frustration. _

**Logan**: Bitch.

**Veronica**: You love it.

_She pats him on the butt as she turns to leave. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Veronica and Matt walk down the beach a bit as he fills her in on his contact at Child Protective Services. _

**Matt**: I told you she was a razor.

**Veronica**: What does that mean?

**Matt**: The Mannings will be charged with neglect before the end of the day.

**Veronica**: Neglect?

**Matt**: Yeah, I'm disappointed too, they could have filed additional charges, but you're right about this town. I thought where I was from was bad.

**Veronica**: Where is that?

**Matt**: Laguna.

**Veronica**: Ah, yeah, it's close, but Neptune is the most corrupt that I know of.

**Matt**: Regardless, with a neglect charge and the evidence we have, they'll lose custody. They're going to be found guilty and it will stick on their record.

**Veronica**: Good. At the very least they'll be some punishment. Thanks Matt.

**Matt**: No problem, I was glad to help. If a good man, (grins) or woman does nothing as evil passes around them...

**Veronica**: Yeah.

_They turn around to walk back towards the house. _

**Matt**: Another thing. And this one is totally up to you, but I wanted to make the offer. I don't actually expect you to accept.

**Veronica**: I'm intrigued.

**Matt**: Rachel.

**Veronica**: Your girlfriend.

**Matt**: She's a psychologist. And she's dealt with a lot of people who've seen some pretty horrific things. If you ever want to talk to someone.

**Veronica**: Thanks. That's actually my third offer today for a talking partner.

**Matt**: Logan?

**Veronica**: And another friend and a friend of my dad's actually. Retired LAPD.

**Matt**: Ah. Well you can add my ear to your list.

**Veronica**: And Logan's offer goes without saying.

_Matt smiles and nods. _

**Matt**: You're a pretty amazing woman Veronica. When you fully grow up you're going to be a force to reckon with.

**Veronica**: Thanks. I think.

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Returning to the group of friends on Logan's deck Veronica smiles and retakes her seat next to Logan, draping her legs over his and pulling his arm in front of her so she can trace her fingers lightly up and down the inside of it, where the skin is sensitive. He twitches a bit but lets her have her way._

**Dick**: So what was that all about Veron-a-minx?

**Veronica**: Good news for once. Meg's parents are being charged with neglect.

**Enbom**: That's good news?

**Dick**: Dude, didn't Mac tell you anything while you were gone?

**Mac**: Uh...

_Enbom looks down._

**Veronica**: (quickly) Meg's parents are a bit on the crazy fanatical side of their religion, and her sister is in the hospital with kidney failure. (pause) We've been trying to help, but things are going our way now.

**Meg**: Thanks Veronica.

**Veronica**: Don't thank me, this was all Matt. And since we only have Matt in our corner because of Logan, thank Logan.

_Meg smiles at Logan._

**Enbom**: Damn, Meg, I had no idea.

_She shrugs, clearly not wanting to talk about it. _

**Meg**: Hey speaking of my crazy summer since my parents are somewhat on the bench now, can someone drive me to my house to pickup my car?

**Veronica**: Yeah, I can.

**Logan**: No.

**Veronica**: Uh, keys in my bag, car outside, what's stopping me?

_She tries to push his arm away from her so she can stand up to face him, but he doesn't let her using it now to hold her in her seat._

**Logan**: Me.

**Veronica**: (pissy) Explain.

**Logan**: Sorry Meg, but you don't know what your parents are doing or planning now. You shouldn't go near them and neither should Veronica.

_Veronica half frowns and half pouts, knowing Logan has a point._

**Logan**: (to Meg) You want your car, we'll go get it for you.

**Veronica**: You?

**Logan**: Me or the guys.

_Rams and Luke nod easily, Dick shrugs and Enbom still looks lost._

**Veronica**: Oh goodie, it's the return of the 09er escort service.

_Meg looks at a loss, but shrugs her acceptance of the plan._

**Veronica**: Fine. You go play hero, I have to pick up Shiloh anyway.

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Veronica passes the sheriff's station on her way to her mother's condo, and picks up a few reporters along the way. They follow her all the way into the building and Veronica looks annoyed and a bit on edge as she goes up the elevator. Picking up Shiloh and evading most of Leanne's questions, Veronica steps through the door to the sidewalk, the doorman opening the door for her, into a series of flashbulbs and shouted questions. Shiloh is frightened and begins to bawl. Veronica covers her face with her hand and tries to move through the crowd of reporters that had grown while she was inside. _

**Reporters**: Miss Mars, Veronica, what did you have to do with the bodies being found in Winchester? ABC News Miss Mars, how do you know the Reyes family? What do you have to say to them now? Why did Miguel Reyes kill himself? Did he have something to do with the disappearance of his cousin? Did Jake Kane help you in your investigation? Do you expect charges to be filed against you? Did you hear that two more bodies were found at the property today?

_Veronica looks shocked, her face clearly saying she had not heard._

_She spins around, giving up on getting through them with the baby in her arms she retreats inside with Johnny right behind her. Shiloh is still crying her face red and her small mouth quivering as fat tears roll down her cheeks._

**Johnny**: I'm so sorry Miss Veronica, I tried to get them to leave.

**Veronica**: It's not your fault Johnny. Can you do me a favor?

**Johnny**: Anything.

**Veronica**: Take my keys, drive my car into the garage.

**Johnny**: Of course. That's a good plan.

_It was a good plan to get into the vehicle, but not a plan to lose the reporters. Veronica managed to lose a few going through the hospital underground garage, then the last of them driving into the hills above Neptune, with its mansions and windy roads with several offshoots for delivery and servants entrances and a lifetime of knowledge on her side, Veronica crested down the hill with no one following her. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Sheriff's office. There is local press there as well. They are trying to get answers and updates on the whole story, but specifically Marisol Reyes. They have also been following up on the allegations of corruption, and rumors that Lamb will be fired before the week is over. _

_Visible behind the glass in Lamb's office are Lamb and Rogers. Both look angry. The phone rings and Lamb grabs it, barking into the receiver._

**Lamb:** What?

**Riverside Sheriff:** (off screen) Sheriff Lamb? I've been trying to reach you. Don't your staff give you messages?

**Lamb:** As you can imagine, we're a little busy here.

**Riverside Sheriff:** (annoyed) Fine, I was calling as a professional courtesy.

_His tone implies that such a courtesy is wasted on Lamb. _

**Riverside Sheriff:** While you're still in office that is.

**Lamb:** Listen here, you podunk...

**Riverside Sheriff:** No you listen to me. (pause) You know what, never mind. Have a nice day Sheriff. And be sure to say hi to that sweet little thing for me. You should probably hire her. If she'd have you.

**Lamb:** What sweet little thing?

**Riverside Sheriff:** Veronica Mars. Quite a girl. Have a nice day Sheriff.

_Lamb slams the phone down, glaring at Rogers. _

**Lamb:** Fucking Veronica Mars.

**Rogers:** Watch you mouth. (biting sarcasm and anger) Sir. She's still a minor, and hasn't broken any laws.

**Lamb:** Hasn't broken any laws? No, why would she need to with you doing all the work for her then letting her take the credit.

**Rogers: **She solved this on her own, I just gave her the information she needed from us.

**Lamb:** Wipe that smug look off your face, you're going to lose your job for helping her.

**Rogers: **(taunting) Do you think you'll have time to process that before you get fired?

_Lamb opens his mouth to ream out Rogers, but Sacks opens the door a little, sticking his head in._

**Sacks:** You got company.

**Lamb:** Not now.

**Sacks:** It's the FBI.

_Lamb appears to be less than thrilled._

**Lamb:** (glaring at Rogers) I'll talk to you later.

_Rogers salutes and leaves the office. _

_Lamb puts down the phone and hesitates for a moment. Sacks waits expectantly._

**Lamb:** Send 'em in.

_Lamb checks his desk. He has a small wooden peg game which he grabs and sticks in his drawer. He gets another set of papers and doesn't look up as footsteps approach his desk. He pretends to read._

**Sacks:** Right in here.

_Two torsos appear in front of his desk, both in suits. The feminine one rests her thumbs in the_ _waistband of her trousers. Lamb carries on reading._

**Sacks:** Sheriff?

_He looks up at Sacks, as if distracted, then at the FBI agents standing in front of him. The camera pans up to reveal a blonde woman and a black man. The woman smiles tightly, whilst the man nods to him._

**Lamb:** Oh.

_Lamb makes a great show of acting as if he hadn't realized that they were there. He flicks the papers closed and puts them aside, rises from his chair with a great puff, and smiles, holding out his hand. The female agent takes the lead, shaking his hand._

**Agent Morris:** Agent Morris.

_Lamb moves to shake the hand of the other agent, a large fit looking black man._

**Agent Willis:** Agent Willis.

**Lamb:** Sheriff Don Lamb. Take yourselves a seat.

_He gestures to the chairs and sits back behind his desk, dismissing Sacks._

**Lamb:** Thank you.

_Sacks slips out of the office, shutting the door behind him. _

**Lamb:** So. The (enunciating each letter) F-B-I. I've thought about it, you know. But, uh, big fish, small town. Has its perks. Still, who knows, I still might apply.

**Agent Morris:** You go to college?

**Lamb:** For a year. (boasting) Blew out a knee at Southwest Texas playin' ball.

**Agent Morris:** Speak a foreign language?

**Lamb:** A little Mexican. Enough to get by. Tell 'em to turn their music down.

_She smirks, looking completely unimpressed. The other agent looks amused._

**Agent Morris:** Any expertise in computer science, law, physics, chemistry, forensics, mathematics?

**Lamb:** Expertise?

_He smiles and raises an eyebrow, seeking to persuade her of his charms. It fails._

**Agent Morris:** Small town, big fish. You know, I'd ride with that.

_Lamb hides his disappointment behind a humorless smile._

**Agent Morris:** Now, Sheriff, I think we should make it clear right from the get-go that we are here to get information, every bit of information that you or your staff has, and the information that a teenage girl managed to uncover that you couldn't. (hard smile, Lamb bristles) And we are willing to combine our resources—

**Lamb:** I wasn't sheriff when this case hit, so I'm still trying to figure out where the previous guy fucked things up, but I'll share anything that you need-

_Morris completely ignores his interruption._

**Agent Morris:**...until such time as you piss us off.

_Lamb is startled._

**Agent Morris:** And when that time comes — and it usually comes quickly in Sleepyburg or World's Biggest Ball of Stringsville or wherever the hell we are this week (her partner nods and smirks) — when that time comes, we will cut you out like you were a meter maid. You don't get the photo op, and you don't get the fruit basket.

_Lamb takes a deep breath and looks away, pissed off._

**Agent Morris:** So repeat after me...

_She waits for him to return his attention to her._

**Agent Morris:** Team.

_Her partner, smirking at the well practiced ritual, holds up his hands, as if a fisherman describing how big his catch was. The gap between his hands is about one foot._

**Agent Morris:** Me.

_Willis lowers his hands, reducing the gap to a couple of inches. Lamb doesn't respond. Morris and Willis both take on patronizing expressions as they repeat both the words and the gestures._

**Agent Morris:** Team.

_Lamb, offended, still doesn't respond._

**Agent Morris:** Come on, you can do it.

**Lamb:** (reluctantly) Team.

**Agent Morris:** Me.

_Morris rolls the M, as if dealing with a very young child. Lamb follows suit._

**Lamb:** Me.

**Agent Morris:** Great. So, why don't you get us up to speed with what you've been doing here? Or not doing here. From what I heard outside you might not be here much longer and I'd hate to have to interview you while you packed up your office.

_She looks at Lamb expectantly. Lamb looks away and snarls._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to later. Lamb still looks pissed, and the agents both look bored and not impressed._

**Agent Morris:** So, basically you don't know anything, you never followed up on an open case of a missing child, and anything that wasn't done properly was someone else's fault? Does that about sum things up? (Lamb opens his mouth to respond, but she cuts him off) Well that was a waste of time. How about we get the girl in here, maybe she'll have some answers. Veronica Mars, sheriff. How about you send out one of your sterling deputies to pick her up for us. If that wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience. I mean for you to do some actual work.

**Lamb:** Before we go get her, you should probably know something about Veronica Mars. We need to be careful with this one. She's...slippery.

_Willis, who is still seated, looks up at the standing Morris, amused at her anticipated reaction._

**Agent Morris: **(condescending) Sheriff, we have interrogated Al Qaeda members at Gitmo. I think we can handle a teenage girl.

_Lamb grins indulgently. _

_Cut to Veronica entering the sheriff's office through the back way with a large black deputy. _

**Deputy: **So hey Veronica, you ever get down to San Diego? Hit the clubs in the Gaslamp?

**Veronica: **I'm only seventeen.

**Deputy: **Yeah, show me a club that'll care. I moonlight over at Thin.

**Veronica: **Thin?

**Deputy: **I'm a bouncer.

**Veronica: **Well, I didn't think you were a skinny cage dancer.

**Deputy: **(chuckling)Reason why I ask, you come by, I'll get you in.

**Veronica: **(shrugging but looking vaguely interested) OK.

**Deputy: **Cool.

_Veronica pauses and grabs an entertainment magazine from the pile on the lunch room table. He holds the door for her then escorts her into an interrogation room. She sits down and begins flipping through the pages, looking relaxed._

-VM-VM-VM—

_Veronica is waiting in an interrogation room, still reading the magazine when Lamb enters, with Morris _and_Willis behind him. Veronica looks up._

**Veronica: **Nick and Jessica.

_Veronica looks up at Lamb._

**Veronica: **Are those crazy kids going to make it? It does _not_ look good. Ratings are down and she's as dumb as a doorknob. What do you think Lamb? I mean you must be able to relate?

_Lamb glares at her._

**Agent Morris:**_(_sarcastically_) _Whoa, Agent Willis, call for backup.

**Agent Willis: **Just the chopper?

**Agent Morris:**Snipers.

_The deputy sticks his head back inside._

**Deputy: **You want a drink Veronica?

**Veronica: **Sure, water would be nice. (grins) Skist would be better.

**Deputy: **I'll see what we have.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

_She turns back to the agents._

**Veronica: **And you are?

**Agent Morris: **Special agents Morris and Willis.

**Veronica: **Not that special, I've never heard of you. And I was kinda hoping one of you would look like David Duchovny.

_Agent Morris turns to stare at her partner who stands up to hold the door open for Lamb to leave._

**Agent Morris: **Thanks Sheriff, we'll let you know if we need a glass of water too.

_Lamb looks enraged as he leaves. Veronica smiles happily._

**Agent Morris****:** We know who you are, Ms. Mars

**Veronica:** (sitting back in her chair) So? I'm interested, who am I?

**Agent Morris:** You're the girl who solved the most high profile murder of the decade.

**Veronica:** Still quite a few years left in the decade, if you try real hard, you could show me up.

**Agent Willis:** We're FBI. We're not in it for the glory.

**Veronica:** (flatly) Oh. Right. My bad.

**Agent Morris:** As I was saying Ms. Mars. You solved one case, and you liked the rush. You involved yourself in another case, and you contaminated evidence. Now we have to clean up your mess.

**Veronica:** Just to be clear, that would be evidence you didn't even have before, right?

**Agent Willis:** Mrs. Mars. You can cooperate with us or we can arrest you for obstruction of justice and you could spend the rest of your summer vacation in jail.

**Veronica:** I could, could I?

**Agent Morris:** Yes, you could. Or you could be the girl who realized she was in over her head and decided to thrown herself at the mercy of the justice system.

**Veronica:** (making a doubtful face) Uh, that just doesn't sound like me.

**Agent Morris****:** Make it you. And you know who I could be?

**Veronica:** Big foot wing tips? (bright smile, they don't smile in return) No, you're the bad cop, so does that make him the good cop?

**Agent Morris:** I'm the one who you're going to sing like a canary for. You and I are not leaving this room until I know everything you know.

**Veronica:** (easily) Well, to begin, that ensemble just doesn't suite you. Unless ball busting bitch is what you're going for and this isn't just a performance for me.

**Agent Morris:** Cute. We'll see what your answer is in a few hours.

_Veronica shrugs and looks up as the door opens and she sees Lamb standing beside Weidman. _

**Veronica:** Actually, we won't. (standing up) I'm leaving. You have nothing to hold me on, and frankly unless you ask me nicely I'm walking out of here. Tell your boss to send someone without a chip on their shoulder and I'll tell them everything.

_Both agents look stunned but recognize Weidman as a person to be dealt with so they watch impotently as Veronica exits the station._

**Veronica:** (to the deputy) Thin, huh? They have decent music there?

**Deputy:** Sure do. Live music a few times a week and DJs on the weekends.

**Veronica:** Excellent.

_Cut back to the Agents standing with Weidman. Weidman calmly explains that the director of the FBI, Robert Mueller, is aware of the case and is sending a special team to handle Veronica's participation in it from this point on. __When Agent Morris protests, he calmly takes out his phone, dials a number and hands it to Agent Morris._

**Agent Morris:** Hello?

**Director Mueller:** Who is this?

**Agent Morris:** (arrogant) Special Agent Morris, FBI. Who is this?

**Director Mueller:** Robert Mueller. I assume you don't need me to spell out my title, do you?

**Agent Morris:** (contrite and deferential) No sir.

**Director Mueller:** Good.

_The camera pulls away as the conversation continues._ _Both agents look pissed. Lamb looks excited and annoyed, and Weidman looks bored._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Outside the station, Veronica checks her phone and sees she has a new voicemail._

**Keith: **Hey, what's this I hear about the FBI showing up, and you not waiting for me? You need to call me back right now. I'm on my way to the Sheriff's station now. And we're gonna need a little daddy-daughter time later on.

_Veronica grimaces._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_That night Veronica is curled up in __her bed with Wallace and Daryl with her as they watch Dancing with the Stars. Logan is clearly visible in the audience with Meg. Lynn dances the quick step and gets her best scores yet, all 9s. Veronica smiles, confident that she'll move on to the next week with those scores. Meg smiles hugely and gives Lynn a standing ovation as she finishes her dance. Logan looks amused at Meg and proud of his mom. _

_As Wallace and Daryl retire to their own rooms, Veronica switches to the news. There is nothing new to report since earlier in the day, so the reporter rehashes the developments. Two more bodies were found, one a juvenile child, and the other an adult male. Speculation was that the man had seen something and been killed to keep him quiet. _

_The story had gone nationwide now, and families of other missing girls were sending information to the FBI, who had taken control of the case, to see if their child was one that had been found. So far there were no concrete leads as to what__, if any, other areas the man who had gone by David Morse had lived in. But the FBI agents on the case strongly believed that they would find other bodies on other properties. They hinted that David Morse matched the profile and description they had on a serial pedophile dating back seven years. _

_Veronica switches off the TV and closes her eyes to try to sleep._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

**(Tuesday, August 10)**

_The morning news shows all cover the story, adding their own spin on it from bringing up old footage of Veronica after Lilly died, the initial reports on Marisol, and families of other children who had been kidnapped and/or killed. It was a morbid parade sandwiched between coverage of other news, recipes for summer picnics, and book and movie reviews. _

_Veronica eats her breakfast of toast and coffee silently watching as the lost lives of three little girls are sensationalized then dismissed within a four minute news segment. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to the La Quinta Inn in Neptune. Agent Morris and Agent Willis are eating whole grain bagels in the hotel lobby at the complimentary breakfast. A tall brunette woman enters the lobby and scans it quickly. Spotting the two agents she approaches. _

**Agent Warnecki:** Agents Morris and Willis?

**Agent Morris:** Yes. And you are?

**Agent Warnecki:** Agent Ruth Warnecki, with the Criminal Apprehension Unit.

**Agent Morris:** (obviously lying) Never heard of it.

**Agent Warnecki:** (hiding her amusement at her posturing and not offended by the lie) Oh, that's OK. Now, where can we go so you can fill me in?

_She checks her watch._

**Agent Willis:** What's the rush, that girl isn't going to talk to you anyway.

**Agent Warnecki:** Actually she is, in exactly 48 minutes. (smiles) You can finish your breakfasts as we walk and talk.

_She turns to leave the lobby and they scramble to follow her. _

_Cut to a plain room at the hotel. Agent Warnecki is leaning against the wall listening and nodding her head as the other two agents attempt to make it sound like they had accomplished more than they actually had._

**Agent Warnecki: **So, Veronica Mars hasn't answered any questions so far, for you, but she did talk to the Riverside Sheriff, and the PDs from both Indio and Victorville?

**Agent Morris:** That was before we arrived.

**Agent Warnecki: **I see. Well, we have a lot to cover then.

_There is a slight dig in her statement. Both the other agents bristle._

**Agent Warnecki: **I'll meet you both at the station at 9 sharp.

_She turns to leave and as the door shuts behind her, Agent Morris glares at her partner who shrugs and follows Agent Warnecki out of the room. _

_Left along Agent Morris lets her anger show. She stomps towards the bedside light that comes out of the wall and tries to turn it off. The twist on/off switch is stuck. She tries again. Still it won't budge. She grabs it in a fit of anger and breaks it from the wall, leaving it on the floor behind her as she exits the room. _

_Inside the interrogation room Agent Warnecki, turns to inspect the surroundings, noting the lack of recording equipment. She sends Agent Willis out to inquire if a video camera is available. She turns to Agent Morris._

**Agent Warnecki: **What's your impression of her?

**Agent Morris: **Who?

**Agent Warnecki: **Veronica Mars.

**Agent Morris: **She's well connected.

**Agent Warnecki: **That's not very helpful. (smiles) I already know that, or do you think agents are flow out on a day's notice to back up other agents already on the scene every day?

**Agent Morris: **No.

**Agent Warnecki: **No. What's her motivation for getting involved in this case? Who is she?

**Agent Morris: **I don't know.

**Agent Warnecki: **Well, I guess I'll be starting from scratch.

**Agent Morris: **The local sheriff did try to warn us about her, said she was slippery.

**Agent Warnecki: **Slippery?

**Agent Morris: **I thought it was odd too, but then she had us shut down and was out of here inside 5 minutes.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Veronica arrives just as Agent Willis returns from setting up the video camera. She has Keith and Cliff with her. Agent Warnecki greets them warmly. _

**Agent Warnecki: **Agent Ruth Warnecki. And you must be Veronica Mars.

Keith quickly introduces himself and Cliff.

**Agent Warnecki: **Nice to meet you. Should we begin or would you like any coffee or water?

**Keith: **We're fine.

**Agent Warnecki: **OK.

_She ushers them into the interrogation room. Then looks at the dim and depressing space and frowns. She walks towards the blinds that lead to the outside window._

**Agent Warnecki: **Is there a way to open these?

_She fiddles with the old pully system. Keith approaches. _

**Keith: **The pulls don't work right.

_He adjusts the strings then manages to tilt open the blinds, letting light into the room._

**Agent Warnecki: **Ah, that's better. (to Keith) As the former Sheriff, I assume you know how things work here better than I would.

_Keith nods and smiles but is reserved._

_They all sit down. Agent Warnecki indicates the camera behind her, focused on Veronica's side of the table. _

**Agent Warnecki: **(easily) I hope you don't mind. Recording interviews helps us from having to go back over information at a later date.

_Keith and Veronica both nod, but know the video will record more than just her words._

**Agent Warnecki: **(earnest, honest tone that begs them to trust her) Now, I can understand your caution in wanting to be here Mr. Mars. And with your lawyer, but I want to be clear that we are simply looking for the facts in this case. We have no interest in causing your family problems. Our only interest is in building the strongest case possible against this monster once we locate him.

**Veronica: **That's what I want too, Agent Warnecki.

**Agent Warnecki: **(warmly) Call me Ruth.

_Veronica nods and begins from the beginning, telling the story as best she could while leaving out parts that might cause problems, like Weevil's involvement in Miguel's confession. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to the diner from 1.02 Credit Where Credit is Due. Veronica and Keith are sitting at a booth. Veronica is stuffing her mouth full of French fries as Keith watches her with amusement. _

**Keith: **You may have got my smarts and my charm, but I have no idea where that metabolism came from.

**Veronica: **(around a mouthful of patty melt) Who cares, as long as I got it.

_Keith smiles and takes a bite of his egg salad sandwich on rye. _

**Veronica: **Don't be mad that Alicia has you on a healthy diet.

**Keith: **Keep talking kid.

_She grins._

**Veronica: **So. Do you think that's over?

**Keith: **Unless they find inconsistencies with your story.

**Veronica: **(earnestly) I didn't tell a story, I told the truth.

**Keith: **The truth minus a few details.

**Veronica: **Yeah, well... (rhetorical) what are you gonna do?

**Keith: **That's my girl. Eats like a linebacker, investigates like Sherlock Holmes, and equivocates the facts like a master con artist.

**Veronica: **Makes you proud doesn't it? All glowy and happy-like?

**Keith: **Not exactly the words I was thinking. (long pause as he accesses her) I am proud of you Veronica, you did a good thing. (she looks hopeful) But that doesn't negate how you went about this.

_Her face falls. _

**Veronica: **(charmingly) If I hadn't of gone about it in the way I did, we still wouldn't know what happened to those girls.

**Keith: **I know that, but my concern as your father is to keep you safe and healthy and -

**Veronica: **Happy?

**Keith: **That depends on what will make you happy this week.

**Veronica: **(eyes wide with childish awe) I'm telling you, a unicorn will make my whole year.

_Keith nods. _

**Keith: **I need to keep a closer watch over you.

_Veronica looks unhappy with that statement._

**Keith: **To begin this new, closer, phase of our relationship, I say we have a family dinner. Tomorrow.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Great.

**Keith: **With Logan.

**Veronica: **(her smile disappears) Is that really necessary? I promise you'll get other opportunities to use the interrogation techniques you just learned from Agent "call me Ruth" Warnecki.

**Keith: **You'll invite Logan, or you won't be able to see him for a week (ominously) or several.

**Veronica: **Seriously? You're threatening to ground me?

**Keith: **I am.

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes) Fine. I'll invite him.

**Keith: **And you'll make sure he comes.

**Veronica: **That's not the way it works, I don't control Logan.

**Keith: **I doubt that very much, but just make it clear to him that you will be unable to see him unless he clears his schedule.

**Veronica: **You're a blackmailer.

_Keith shrugs._

**Veronica: **(noir hero voice) There are only three ways to deal with a blackmailer. You can pay him and pay him and pay him until you're penniless. Or you can call the police yourself and let your secret be known to the world. Or you can kill him.

**Keith: **You can't kill me, you'd miss me.

**Veronica: **I might be willing to risk it.

**Keith: **(offhand) You should wait until the FBI leaves town, you'll have a better shot of getting away with it.

_She narrows her eyes at him, but is distracted from the conversation by a waitress walking by with a piece of pie. _

**Veronica: **(hopeful) Can we have pie?

_Keith laughs._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to father and daughter leaving the diner. As Keith holds the door open for Veronica, both stop as they see Lamb standing on the sidewalk about to enter. _

**Lamb: **Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mars family.

**Veronica: **Well, well, well, if it isn't the man (her voice is deeply questioning about his status as a man) about to be throw out of office Deputy Sheep.

**Lamb: **You got a smart mouth kid. But you don't know anything. I'm here to stay.

**Veronica: **I doubt that. From what I hear your days are numbered. (cheery) We're planning a parade.

**Keith: **Veronica. Go outside.

_She grins at Keith and shrugs, exiting, but staying close by._

**Lamb: **Nice kid you raised there Keith.

**Keith: **I think so.

**Lamb: **So I hear you've got jungle fever now.

_Keith looks taken aback._

**Lamb: **Shacked up with your brown sugar momma.

_Veronica comes closer her face enraged._

**Veronica: **Shut your filthy mouth. I knew you were incompetent and stupid as stupid gets, but now you're openly racist –

**Keith: **Veronica. Go. Now.

_She frowns but stomps away._

**Lamb:** I told 'em, didn't I. Told those FBI agents not to trust anything out of the mouth of a Mars. Everything outta that girl's mouth is a fabrication. (appearing confident) Let's see how the FBI likes it they check her story and find it's nothing but a fairytale. That'll be a good day, the day when those arrogant assholes have to eat crow before me, a high school-educated local lawman. That'll be a day for a parade.

**Keith: **Don.

_Keith looks at him and shakes his head. _

**Keith: **Nah. I won't waste my time. You're just not worth it.

_Keith exits the diner and leaves an angry Lamb behind him. _

_On the sidewalk, Keith stands with Veronica for a minute before Logan pulls up in the Audi and gets out ready to walk around to open the door for Veronica, but she quickly darts towards the car and opens the door herself, demanding that he drive._

**Logan: **What's your rush?

**Veronica: **My dad is back on his wanting to talk to you warpath.

**Logan: **Ah.

**Veronica: **We're all having dinner tomorrow.

**Logan: **That's fine.

**Veronica: **It really isn't.

**Logan: **It'll be fine Veronica.

_She looks doubtful._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Arriving at Logan's house Veronica expects him to pounce on her right away but he doesn't. They enter the house and Logan offers her something to drink. She accepts, her eyes narrowed as he calmly moves over to the refrigerator, pouring them both a glass of orange juice. _

_He sets her glass on the kitchen island stopping to lean against it as he drinks his juice, his eyes following her progress as she walks towards him and her juice. His dark gaze sends shivers up her spine as she gets closer and registers that his apparent ease is just a farce, he is coiled and ready to spring. _

_She picks up her glass then retreats several feet, moving around the room casually looking at the various pictures, books, other decorations and signs of Logan's life. His eyes continue to follow her until he finishes his juice. _

_Setting the glass in the sink he walks slowly out of the kitchen on the far side near the two sets of double doors that lead out to the lower deck. Veronica who was looking at the large painting Logan had received from his grandfather that now hung on the main dining room wall carefully kept her distance moving farther into the house, towards the living room space. _

_Logan grins lazily his gaze still intense. _

**Logan:** So. What should we do today?

**Veronica: **(blandly) I'm not sure.

**Logan:** I might have a few ideas.

**Veronica: **I'm sure.

_He continues to stalk her and she moves behind the couch, keeping a few pieces of furniture_ _between them._

**Logan:** Are you running from me?

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan:** Hmm. I could have sworn.

**Veronica: **You're paranoid.

_He follows her, maintaining his slow and smooth pace. She slides around the edge of the couch and her eyes dart left to right, wondering where to go next. It is a mistake, with his longer arms and legs Logan is next to her in an instant and takes her hand in a firm grip, lifting it to his mouth. _

**Logan:** You're not paranoid if you're right.

**Veronica: **(archly) Someone is after you?

**Logan:** (arrogantly) Lots of people, but I'm more concerned with who I'm after.

_He can feel her pulse racing in her wrist as he holds her hand to his mouth then lowers it to his chest, holding it against his own heart. _

_Slowly he reels her in until they are standing chest to chest. He releases his hold on her arm, confident now that she'll stay. His hands slide into her hair, tilting her face up to his and giving her a soft kiss. Her eyes flutter closed as her hands rest lightly at his shoulders. His hands slide down the length of her hair then trace down her neck, enjoying the parade of goose bumps in his wake as his hands move down over her shoulders then her arms and settle at her waist._

**Logan:** This feels good.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan:** Touching you again.

_One of his arms slides around her waist, holding her close as his mouth drops down to meet hers in another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. Veronica gives in easily to the kiss, enjoying the feel of his touch after their week of prohibition. As the kiss continues she moves closer to him, pressing her body against his._

**Logan:** Not running from me now, are you?

**Veronica: **Who said I was running from you?

**Logan:** My eyes?

**Veronica: **Maybe your eyes are confused.

_He grins at her and uses his index finger to trace over her lips, first the upper then the lower lip._

**Logan:** Hmm. Seems they're working just fine.

**Veronica: **Huh. I guess so. Your hand eye coordination seems just fine.

_He leans down to kiss her neck and she tilts her head obligingly. _

**Logan:** All of me is working more than fine.

_Her only response is a sigh as she feels the delicious heat that Logan always invokes in her spread through her body. _

_Raising his head from her neck, he grins again seeing her pout of disappointment. He spins her, keeping his arms around her and walking her towards the stairs._

**Veronica: **(faking confusion) Are we going upstairs?

**Logan:** I thought we should.

**Veronica: **Oh? Why is that?

**Logan:** (whispering) I've heard that that is the place for the types of activities I have planned for us today?

_She smirks back at him as they maneuver up the stairs smoothly despite Logan's refusal to release his hold on her. _

_Arriving in his room, Logan kicks the door shut behind them. Kissing her again he walks her back until her knees hit the mattress and she sits down. Logan finally releases her and pulls his shirt off over his head, his hands moving immediately to discard his pants. _

**Veronica: **Suddenly you're in a hurry.

**Logan:** (pausing) Oh no. No hurrying. Today is all about going slow. Torturously slow.

**Veronica: **You're surprising me again. I thought you'd make your move before we even got out of the garage. Or even out of the Audi.

**Logan:** (continuing to undress) Good point. The garage and the Audi both need to be christened. Don't worry baby, we'll get to them.

_She shakes her head but her eyes are twinkling with laughter as he steps towards her, now completely naked. She scoots back on the bed, but he stops her, his hands on her waist pulling her back off the bed and onto her feet. _

**Logan:** Jeans.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Logan:** I hate when you were jeans.

_His hands slide over her butt, cupping it and pulling her in for another kiss._

**Logan:** Though your ass does look good it them.

**Veronica: **(laughing) Glad you think so.

_He continues talking, as his hand casually move to undo her jeans and slide them down her legs._

**Logan:** I should come to your house and burn all your pants.

**Veronica: **Yeah, cause that wouldn't raise any questions from anyone.

**Logan:** OK, no burning. I could just take them all and donate them to Goodwill.

**Veronica: **You could try, but then I would get cold during winter.

**Logan:** (dipping his head low so their foreheads are touching) I would make it my personal pledge to keep you warm at all times.

**Veronica: **I'm sure you would try.

**Logan:** Try, try, try, and keep on trying is the rule that must be followed to become an expert in anything.

_She raises one eyebrow._

**Logan:** W. Clement Stone.

**Veronica: **I don't know who that is. But a better question is what you are trying to become an expert in?

**Logan:** You.

**Veronica: **(amused) Then you have my blessing to keep trying.

**Logan:** Oh, I plan to.

_Pulling her shirt up and over her head he scoops her up and lays her down in the center of the bed, crawling onto the bed to cover her body with his. _

_Logan keeps his word to not hurry, running his hands down the length of each of her limbs then following with his mouth. Not willing to be a passive participant after the previous week, Veronica does her share of exploring as well, her hands teasingly light over whatever part of him she can reach. _

_Her hands are threading through his hair when he settles on her stomach his mouth teasing her belly button until he pushes up to rest on one elbow, keeping some of his weight off of her. His other hand trails over her side causing her to react swiftly, a gasp erupting from her lips as her muscles contract violently. _

**Logan:** So ticklish with a light touch, but… (he squeezes in the some location at her waist and can feel her muscles roll, her legs widening then tightening around him and her breasts to tighten even more) then there is this reaction.

**Veronica: **I…

**Logan:** Yes?

**Veronica: **Shut up.

_He grins but obeys and shifts up her body, slowly of course, paying attention to each breast in turn until she is writhing beneath him, begging for release. _

_He kisses her deeply, positioning himself over her. _

**Logan:** Say my name.

**Veronica: **Logan.

_The last syllable of his name is lost to a moan as he slides into her, pushing in until he is seated completely inside of her. Her breath shutters out as her legs clench around him, both their hearts pounding. Instead of starting to move, he holds still inside of her, feeling her inner muscles contract and react around his intrusion. She thrusts her hips up, trying to get some friction._

**Veronica: **Please.

_Her stares are her seriously, his eyes dark and filled with emotion._

**Logan:** I love you.

_She moves her hands, which had been clutching at his shoulders to cup his face, pulling him in close for a kiss._

**Veronica: **Please. Logan.

**Logan:** Even if you are a demon who was sent her to torture me.

_She stares into his eyes, her hips continuing to try to urge him to movement._

**Veronica: **Logan I need…

**Logan:** Me.

**Veronica: **Yes.

_Finally he begins to move, stroking into her with steady full thrusts. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to the mall. Beaver is standing outside the Apple store, looking from right to left, obviously looking for someone. He pulls out his phone and checks it again, but there are no new messages. He shrugs and goes back inside._

_Cut to the mall bathroom. Dick exits the women's room followed closely by Betina Marone. She is average looking with dark hair and eyes. She looks excited as she follows Dick down the short corridor to the main mall thoroughfare. _

**Betina:** So.

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Betina:** (flirty) Call me if you want to do that again.

_Dick raises his eyebrow._

**Dick:** Nice. I'll do that….uh…

**Betina:** (simpering) Betina.

**Dick:** (nodding) Cool, that's my mom's name. (sly) You know, we could make this a regular thing, but uh, maybe keep it on the DL. (nods arrogantly) You know what I'm saying.

_She seems fine with that and he gets her number then walks away. She watches him go with a satisfied gleam in her eye._

**Betina:** Betina Casablancas. That has a nice ring to it.

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Dick approaches the Apple store and enters to find Cassidy on one of the new Mac Books._

**Dick:** Dude, you ready?

**Beaver:** Where were you?

_Dick shrugs._

**Dick:** Had business.

_Beaver looks confused, but follows Dick out of the mall. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to later. Logan and Veronica are lying side by side in his bed. Veronica is looking up at the ceiling until Logan's voice draws her attention._

**Logan:** Do I have you all afternoon?

**Veronica: **You have me for longer than that. But if you're asking if I have other plans, the answer is no.

_He slides over, pushing the sheet away from her body as he settles between her legs again. _

**Logan:** So you're wide open then.

_She shakes her head attempting and failing to not show her amusement at his endless double entendres. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Gant Publishing, Casey is sitting in his grandmother's old office, now changed to be his, but a prominent portrait of her hangs on the wall opposite his desk. Keith enters the room. _

**Casey:** Thanks for coming Mr. Mars.

**Keith:** I've told you, call me Keith.

**Casey:** Right, sorry, you'll always be the sheriff and Veronica's dad to me.

_Keith smiles and nods, he considered Casey a fine young man, the kind he might be slightly more happy to see Veronica date. Slightly._

**Casey:** How is Veronica?

**Keith:** She's hanging in there.

**Casey:** Yeah, she's tough. (pause) Look I don't want to be crass, but we need to capitalize on this publicity. With all the media attention and your and Veronica's names on the national broadcasts right now, we want to push up production of your book.

**Keith:** By how much?

**Casey:** We're sending copies to the book to critics and reviewers today. And if you're able, we want to start scheduling you for media early next week. We'll rush the printing and have the book out in two weeks.

**Keith:** And the book tour?

**Casey:** We'll add dates to the beginning, you'll be going full tilt until the end of September.

_Keith nods. _

**Keith: **Let's get started.

**Casey:** Great, (looking down at some papers on his desk) we've already had interview requests from all the major news shows.

**Keith: **Veronica won't be doing any interviews.

**Casey:** Understood, but they want you too. Now you'll have to answer some questions about recent events, but our PR person is great and she'll make sure that the main focus of the interview is the book.

_Keith is satisfied._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to Logan's house. Veronica wanders downstairs wearing one of Logan's t-shirts. The sun is sinking in the sky, streaking the normal pale blue in fiery oranges, pinks, and yellows. The reflection of the sun on the water forms a yellow shimmering path on the water. Veronica pours a glass of water from the refrigerator then leans on the counter to stare outside. Logan comes down the stairs behind her, but she barely notes it, her attention on the sunset. _

_He gets his own glass of water and comes to stand behind her his body surrounding her smaller form as they both drink their water and watch the sun sink lower in the sky. Finishing his drink, Logan sets it down and tugs her outside. The heat of the day still lingers, making a blanket or more clothing unnecessary. _

_Logan pulls a chair closer to the railing and Veronica sits in his lap, both looking out to the ocean as the sun sinks into the water. _

_Once the last streaks of color fade Veronica turns to face Logan about to speak but her stomach beats her to it, growling loudly. He grins._

**Logan**: I guess I should feed you.

**Veronica**: Only if you want me to survive.

**Logan**: I do. I need you around for what I have planned next.

**Veronica**: Next?

**Logan**: Of course.

**Veronica**: I thought you were going to LA tonight to watch your mom?

**Logan**: Nope.

**Veronica**: You're not?

**Logan**: I called her, explained the situation.

_Veronica's mouth falls open and Logan laughs._

**Logan**: I said we needed some time together. Because you've been so busy lately.

**Veronica**: Oh. That's OK.

**Logan**: What did you think I said?

**Veronica**: I have no idea, your mother is a lot more open about these things than any other parent I've known.

**Logan**: I could call her back.

_He moves to the house phone picking it up before she lunges at him trying to get it from him_

**Veronica**: Don't you dare.

**Logan**: Or I could order some food.

_She relaxes, and steps away from him. Logan pulls her back and captures her mouth in a searing kiss. When he finally releases her, she is leaning against him bonelessly. _

**Logan**: You're going to need energy for later.

_Logan leans down to kiss her forehead then loosens his hold on her, letting her go. She walks towards the bathroom._

**Logan**: What do you want? Luigi's?

**Veronica**: Too hot.

**Logan**: Indian?

**Veronica**: I said it's too hot.

**Logan**: Pizza?

**Veronica**: No.

**Logan**: Thai?

**Veronica**: Good boy.

**Logan**: Saffron?

**Veronica**: Of course.

_Logan smiles as the bathroom door closes. From behind the door her voice calls out._

**Veronica**: Make sure you get some spring rolls.

**Logan**: Like I could forget.

_When Veronica exits the bathroom Logan is waiting for her, catching her around the waist and pulling her flush against him. She looks surprised but goes with it as he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around him as he carries her to the console table positioned behind the couch. And directly across from the front doors. _

**Veronica**: Logan.

_His mouth is busy at her neck._

**Logan**: What?

_He sets her down on the table, knocking over a few picture frames, one of him and her, one of him with his mom in front of Angkor Wat. _

**Veronica**: The delivery guy.

_His hands gather up the shirt she is wearing the pull it over her head. She raises her arms to assist him. _

**Logan**: We have time.

_He kisses her again as his hands skim down her body, caressing over her breasts then down to her thighs and back up again. Her hands are locked in a tight grip on his back. _

**Veronica**: How much time?

He smiles at her as one of his hands slides up to cup the back of her neck, arching her body.

**Logan**: Plenty of time.

_His hungry eyes take her in, then he leans down, his mouth closing over one pert breast. She stops arguing as his touch wins the argument. _

_His mouth works one breast then the other as her breathing becomes more labored. She looks at him, her eyes dark and hooded. She pushes his boxers down, the soft cotton fabric slipping down to his feet. Logan smirks at her and grips her hips firmly with his hands as he thrusts into her waiting body. _

_Her mews of pleasure fill his ears as he continues to stroke deeply in and out of her. _

**Logan**: God I love you.

**Veronica**: I...yeah.

_He leans in to kiss her again, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck._

**Logan**: Tell me later.

**Veronica**: I –

_He thrusts hard into her, causing her to gasp._

**Logan**: Later.

**Veronica**: O...K. Just...don't...stop.

_Logan wears a dark look of satisfaction as he hooks his arm under her leg, drawing it up, pulling her closer to him as he continues to pound into her. Finally her body tightens and spasms around him, the tension releasing into a white ball of pleasure that leaves her lax against him. Logan grunts and thrusts into her a few more times, feeling her inner muscles contracting around him. He freezes, all his muscles tensed as he comes, filling her with his warmth. _

_They remain where they are, connected and holding each other until the doorbell rings. Veronica looks traumatized but Logan laughs. _

**Logan**: (calling loudly to the delivery person) Just a minute.

_He slips out of her and pulls his boxers back on, picking up her discarded shirt and handing it back to her._

**Veronica**: (hissing) Plenty of time.

_He smirks. _

**Logan**: (normal voice) We could have been faster, but I'd have to ditch the foreplay.

_She glares at him lightly and darts into the bathroom as he goes to open the front door. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to Veronica and Logan sitting on the couch, Veronica's legs stretched over his, trays of takeout food on the table before them. Logan is done eating, but Veronica is still slowly savoring the last spring roll. _

_He watches her with amusement, then points to the side of her mouth._

**Logan**: You got a little something.

_She pouts at him and he clears the peanut sauce away with a swipe of his thumb. Raising his thumb to his mouth he is about to lick it off, when she pulls his hand back to her mouth and does it for him. His gaze intensifies as hers gleams with amusement. Before he can say anything the opening music from Dancing with the Stars begins to play on the TV, he groans and she grins. _

**Logan**: Later.

**Veronica**: I'll hold you to that.

_Their eyes meet in a silent challenge. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

-AN

Thanks for weighing in on the MaDi or MacBom question. It seems whatever way I go I'll make some people unhappy and others happy. I have the set up ready to complicate their relationships, but I'm going to let the ending come to me once I get closer to it, which won't be until into Senior Year. As for Dick not being her equal, I think they are very different so it's comparing applies to fruitcake. But I do still think Dick would have to have some more redeeming characteristics than being funny for Mac to consider him.

I changed Club Thin in LA to Thin in SD, because there really is a club called Thin in SD. And it's pretty cool.

Sorry no code, but a new drabble came to mind, but since it has Lilly alive it can't be part of this story. Look for it in the next few days. Not sure of the title, so just look for stories from me. Or do an author alert.

Sorry for the late post, I've been busy.

Words 11,156


	14. Ch 14 Love and Other Burning Sensations

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys were under suspicion for the car accident until they made a deal with the DA and said Chester was driving. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer. LoVe are having their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Keith is writing his book. The class warfare was getting out of hand, but after Weevil kidnapped Logan to play Russian Roulette with him things have died down. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. V is investigating what happened to Marisol Reyes, and there are disturbing developments. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Beaver got a strange email and the Casablancas brothers are spending a lot of time with Mac.

Logan makes a bet with Dick that means he can't touch V for a week. Jake and Weidman make an appearance and manipulate Veroncia to get what Jake wants, but at least this time she gets something she wants too, a chance to find a donor for Grace and help to set Meg free from her crazy parents. Veronica goes back to Winchester with a friend of Keith's and they make a grisly discovery. The Reyes family is rocked by Marisol's fate, and Miguel atones for his sins. The media focus on Veronica again for her involvement in finding Marisol and the other girls, and the FBI come to town. Weidman proves that he is an ally, and Keith's book is being pushed up. LoVe spends some time together after the bet, and MacBom are in a rough patch.

The new story is up, and consensus is y'all like it, but you think I should focus on this story. I get it, I do. And that is my plan, but I do have another idea…and I'm planning the next sequel in my brain in brief moments of spare time. This story is winding up now, summer is almost at the end (in ficNeptune). Anyway, thanks for reading and all the reviews. Y'all keep me thinking.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is packed with things you've been waiting for, and things I've had planned forever…

**Chapter 14: Love and other burning sensations**

**(**_**Wednesday, August 11)**_

_Del Dios Park. Logan, Rams, Dick, and Harry introduce Enbom to their supervising park ranger. _

**Ranger:** You got the same amount of hours as these jokers?

**Enbom:** Yes sir.

**Ranger:** Then you got some making up to do.

_Enbom doesn't look excited by that prospect. _

_After assigning Enbom to pick up trash while the other guys walk the Highland Valley trail to note any shifting of the new trail stabilization measures they had just installed. Enbom looks confused and put out to be handed a trash grabber and bag while the other guys took a hike, literally, but then he nods, accepting that he is being hazed, and that their first jobs at the park had probably been worse. _

_For the rest of the morning they repair fences, taking turns pulling down damaged pieces and pounding in new posts. It is hard and physical work, made more tiring by the blazing sun overhead. Throughout it all, Logan is smiling hugely._

**Enbom:** Dude, where is June gloom when you need it?

**Harry:** Back in June?

_Enbom throws him an annoyed look, and still Logan works, happily grinning._

_Dick looks at Logan sourly, then grins, and slaps Rams on the back, alerting him. _

**Dick:** So I lost the bet and Logan gets laid? How is that fair?

_Rams grins and gives Logan a fist tap._

**Logan:** Get a smart girlfriend, and you'll see how much better life gets.

_Dick loses his smile a bit, his gaze darting to Enbom then back to Logan who looks contrite. _

**Dick:** Whatever, when you have a girlfriend you only have access to one piece of ass, if you're a free agent, the possibilities are endless.

_Rams and Harry both grin. _

**Rams:** So Harry, when are you gonna' get a girl?

**Harry:** As soon as I find one that can make me grin like that (nodding towards Logan).

_They all laugh. _

**Dick:** Dude, I never would have pictured Ronnie as the kind of girl who likes to get down.

**Logan:** (scowling) Don't. Don't ever picture her. Period.

**Dick:** Dude, it's Ronnie. When I think of her, she's in a nun's outfit. (grins at Logan) But underneath it she's naked except for some stripper heels and naughty underwear.

_Logan glares. _

**Harry:** I saw a thing on Manswers, they said smart girls are the best in bed.

_The guys turn to look at Logan again, who grins again._

**Logan:** I'm not talking about Veronica with you assholes. That's a sure fire way for me to not be having sex.

**Rams:** Fine, we'll just ask John.

_They all turn to look at John, who also doesn't want to answer._

**Enbom:** Yeah, no. Ditto on Logan's answer.

_Dick looks annoyed and moves farther down the fence. Logan follows after him._

**Logan:** Sorry about that man.

_Dick looks up at him._

**Logan:** For earlier.

**Dick:** Yeah. (forcing his humor) Whatever. So, did I tell you about the BJ I scored yesterday? Dude, I barely even had to turn on the charm and she was unzipping me.

_Logan smiles and shakes his head as Dick continues telling the story._

_Logan continues to enjoy his good mood throughout the day._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_At the Fennel home, Keith and Veronica are both home. Keith is in the living room looking over his schedule for the book publicity when Veronica enters._

**Veronica**: Hey Dad.

**Keith**: Veronica.

_He looks at her suspiciously._

**Veronica**: What? I haven't even said anything yet.

**Keith**: I recognize that tone.

**Veronica**: (innocent) What tone?

**Keith**: That tone.

**Veronica**: I don't know what you're talking about.

_She sits on the couch next to him and stares straight ahead. He goes back to his schedule, but keeps looking up at her._

**Keith**: What?

**Veronica**: Nothing, I'm just sitting here staring at the wall.

**Keith**: (amused exasperation) Yes, but why are you sitting here, staring at the wall?

**Veronica**: I thought we could spend some time together, but you, the about to be best selling author, are apparently too busy to spend any quality time with your daughter.

**Keith**: I'm not too busy.

**Veronica**: That's not what your tone said earlier.

_He regards her with amusement._

**Keith**: So what do you want to do?

**Veronica**: Nothing, I thought we could go miniature golfing or something, but you have to work, so I'll just sit here next to you. Staring at the wall.

**Keith**: Get up, let's go. At least once you're trying to fish your ball out of the miniature river or tiny trees, you'll be too occupied to be sarcastic.

**Veronica**: (deeply disturbed) No. There is no circumstance that could rob me of my ability to be sarcastic.

**Keith**: Hope springs eternal.

**Veronica**: Hope springs eternal in the human breast; Man never Is, but always To be blest: The soul, uneasy and confin'd from home, Rests and expatiates in a life to come.  
**Keith**: I don't know about your soul, but your poor golf balls will meet the afterlife soon enough.

**Veronica**: That's mean.

_Keith wraps a arm around her shoulders as they exit the house._

**Keith**: So I guess this education thing is paying off huh? Quoting Alexander Pope to your old man. Soon we'll see if it's enough to get you into Stanford or Yale. (dreamy) Harvard. Columbia. Brown.

_She smiles but there is a shadow in her eye as she thinks about college. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Evening. Logan and Veronica pull into an underground parking structure in the Xterra. She turns to him full of nervous energy._

**Veronica:** OK. If my dad tries to get you alone, just go to the bathroom or stuff some food in your face. Do not tell a joke, at least not one that you're not absolutely sure is actually funny. (hard look) To other people. (thinking) Imagine telling it to Alicia. If she laughs, go ahead, if you get the disapproving look, can it.

**Logan:** (amused, he speaks lightly) It's fine Veronica, it's dinner, we've had dinner with your family before.

_She looks at him like he's holding a grenade and not aware of the danger. Then looks over his outfit. He had made a good choice. He looks nice. Clean, respectable, without looking too rich. He doesn't look like he'd spent too much money on his clothes. She is wearing a pair of jeans and a dressy tank top which fits loosely._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Which probably means that his shirt is worth a normal person's monthly car payment.

_They enter the restaurant, Pizza Nova and Veronica looks around for a Keith, Alicia, Wallace and Daryl. She only finds Keith. Sitting alone in a corner booth, only three place settings on the table. Her face fills with dread._

**Veronica:** It's a set up.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** He's here alone. (she thinks quickly) Let's go before he sees us.

_She turns around and tries to drag him back out the door but Logan holds firm. _

**Logan:** And say what?

**Veronica:** I'm sick, you're sick, the traffic was horrible.

**Logan:** Stop. Breathe.

_He turns her to face him, holding her shoulders lightly. She goes as still as if she were made of stone. _

**Logan:** It'll be ok.

_Logan traces his hand over her cheek, and she breaks free of her stare and looks up at him. He smiles lightly._

**Logan:** (patronizing voice) It'll be OK.

**Veronica:** You say that now, but one wrong word, one bad topic choice and he's trying to ground me to keep me away from you.

_Logan looks hurt, but recovers quickly._

**Logan:** It's fine Veronica. He's your dad, how long did you think you were going to put this off?

**Veronica:** Is forever too much to ask?

_Logan smiles and takes her hand leading her towards Keith's table. Keith has already seen them and watched their little display. _

**Logan:** Mr. Mars.

**Keith:** Logan.

_They shake hands._

**Keith:** Honey.

**Veronica:** Yeah, whatever.

_Both Keith and Logan grin as Veronica slides into the booth, sitting between them looking e__xtremely uncomfortable._

_She grabs a piece of the buttered garlic bread rolls from the table and takes a big bite. _

**Keith:** Traffic was OK?

_He said traffic, but Logan and Veronica both know he means the parade of legitimate news reporters and their more dubious counterparts in the tabloids that had been following Logan, Veronica, and Keith in recent days._

**Logan:** Fine. Good choice on the restaurant.

**Keith:** Veronica loves the food here.

**Logan:** I know.

**Veronica:** This is a bad idea.

**Keith**: No, it's not.

**Veronica:** You only think it's not 'cause you came up with it. Planned it, laid the trap, and executed it like a special ops army ...whatever.

**Keith**: (amused) Ergo, how could it be bad? Math, sweetie. Me plus idea equals good.

_Veronica wipes her fingers then issues a fake smile to her dad. _

**Veronica:** Excuse us.

_She pushes on Logan to slide out of the booth._

**Keith**: Where are you going?

**Veronica:** Hell? (Keith is not amused) No? How about the bathroom? We need to wash our hands.

**Keith**: Together?

**Veronica:** Yes.

_She pushes Logan away from the booth then takes his hand and drags him back to the bathroom hallway._

**Logan:** You seriously need to chill out.

**Veronica:** No, you need to listen to me. New game plan.

_Logan, amused, faces her as she wags a finger at him._

**Veronica:** No jokes. No innuendoes, no quips. Don't even think of alluding to having seen me

naked or (with increasing desperation) having touched any part of my body that does not have fingers.

**Logan**: Can I mention that my eyes have adored you?

_Veronica huffs impatiently._

**Logan**: I got it. No calling you bobcat, no talk of milky thighs or entire afternoons sans clothes.

_Veronica looks up to the heavens and groans._

**Veronica:** Let's go, there must be a back way out of here.

**Logan**: Veronica? (staring into her eyes, silently asking her to trust him) I won't say anything bad.

_Veronica sighs, but holds out her hand in resignation. Logan takes it. He kisses her quickly and she lingers in the kiss, then breaks away. They grin at each, then she wipes away the lip gloss on his face. They both turn to enter their respective bathrooms to dutifully wash their hands._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Fennel home._

**Alicia:** So how do you think it's going?

**Wallace:** Well there's nothing on the news yet.

**Alicia:** You and Veronica are so dramatic. It's hardly like Keith is going to threaten Logan, let alone do any actual bodily harm.

**Wallace:** Shows what you know. Keith can be scary.

**Alicia:** To you?

**Wallace:** No, but to any guy interested in Veronica, yes.

**Alicia:** Well he is her father.

**Wallace:** Yeah, and the former sheriff, and an expert marksman.

**Alicia:** Is he?

**Wallace:** I have no idea, but for some reason all the kids at school think so.

_Alicia smiles._

**Wallace:** You do know she is gonna be pis…(breaking off) angry when she finds out we were all in on it.

**Alicia:** If Keith wants to have a dinner alone with Veronica, that is none of our business.

**Wallace:** I doubt she'll see it that way.

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Pizza Nova. A little time has passed and the meal is in progress. All three are sitting in the corner booth with Keith and Logan flanking Veronica._

**Keith**: So, what classes are you taking this year, Logan?

**Logan**: Well, I'm not actually sure. I might change my schedule.

**Keith**: Why is that?

_Veronica looks surprised by Logan's answer, but interrupts quickly._

**Veronica:** (desperate) Logan is in the top 15 of our class.

**Keith**: Really? I didn't know that.

**Logan**: I do OK. But Veronica says it's cheating.

_She levels a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me slash kill-me-now look at him. Keith sits back an levels his best Sheriff's stare at Logan. Logan shrugs lightly, easily withstanding the combined stares of the Mars family._

**Logan**: I have a photographic memory. So while school hasn't exactly been a priority for me I manage to get good grades.

_Keith looks at Logan with interest and a modicum of respect. Logan wasn't trying to kiss his ass or trying to pretend he was something he wasn't despite his obvious desire to have Keith like him. If Keith did it would be on Logan's terms, and for who Logan really was. Keith could respect that. _

**Keith****: **What about college?

**Logan**: What about it?

**Keith****: **Do you have plans?

**Logan**: No.

**Veronica****: **(squeaky) Where is this going?

**Keith****: **My end game is to find out what Logan plans to do with his future.

_Logan reaches out to take Veronica's hand and sets it on the table, in clear view. He rubs his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand as he answers. _

**Logan**: I don't know. I'd always thought about taking some time after graduation to figure it out. Travel some, see the world.

**Keith****: **I thought you'd traveled pretty extensively with your parents?

**Logan**: Yeah.

**Keith****: **How is your mother?

**Logan**: She's good, thanks for asking.

**Keith****: **I'm glad to hear it. I always liked Lynn.

_The implication is that Keith hadn't really liked Aaron._

**Keith****: **And your father?

**Veronica****: **Oooh! Can we stay in the shallow end, please?

_Her tone is light but the glare she sends Keith is serious. She turns her hand over and meshes her fingers with Logan, offering him support now as well. _

**Logan**: It's OK Veronica. I haven't spoken to Aaron since before the night you had to rescue Veronica from him.

_Keith nods again. _

**Keith****: **(slight smile) So, you never answered me about college.

**Veronica****: **Isn't this food fantastic? I love this pizza. Whoever thought of putting pears on a pizza should win a prize. What do you think this sauce is? Besides delicious.

_Logan and Keith both disregard her interruption._

**Logan**: I haven't given it much thought.

**Keith****: **Veronica will be going to college in the fall.

**Logan**: I imagine she will.

**Keith****: **(firmly) She will.

_Logan doesn't answer, not sure what Keith's point was._

**Logan**: What schools is she interested in?

**Veronica****: **Um, hello, I'm right here.

**Keith****: **Yes, but you seem unable to participate in normal conversation. (to Logan) Stanford.

**Logan**: That's a good school.

**Keith****: **Yes. But I want her to consider Ivy League.

**Logan**: I'm sure she could get in. Her grades are top of our class and knowing her, her SATs will be high too.

**Keith****: **Yes.

_They pause to eat a few bites. Veronica forces herself to remain silent, but she looks very edgy and uncomfortable. _

**Keith****: **So if you were to go to college, what major do you think you'd choose?

_Veronica sets her drink down with a thunk, turning to glare a Keith._

**Veronica****: **Oh my God, drop it already.

**Logan: **I really couldn't say. Not business, I don't think I'd like to be in an office all day. And not sales either, I've had enough of that kind of ass kissing already in my life. (cheeky) I could get paid to be me, you know open clubs, do interviews. Apparently being the offspring of a murderer doesn't get old. I'm still getting interview requests. Larry King wants me to come on with O.J.'s kids.

**Keith****: **(supportive) It's only been a few months. Give it time.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Keith****: **Are you thinking about it? Doing the interview?

**Logan: **No.

**Keith****: **Why's that?

**Veronica****: **_(_with an uncomfortable chuckle and making the T symbol for timeout)Timeout.

_Logan glances over at her and grins._

**Keith****: **(to Logan) I'm sorry. I think it's a good call. I was just curious as to your reasons.

_Keith turns to his daughter._

**Keith****: **I didn't realize I had to have the conversation vetted.

**Veronica****: **(forced cheer) I would've been happy to veto questions for you ahead of time.

**Keith****: **Mmm, that would've been nice, huh?

**Veronica****: **We could've packed a lunch and made a day of it. Instead of going mini golfing.

**Keith****: **Missed opportunity, if you ask me.

**Veronica****: **(darkly) A mistake you can learn from.

_Logan follows their banter with pleasure._

**Keith****: **What then exactly am I allowed to ask Logan about?

**Veronica****: **I...

_Veronica struggles to find a safe topic._

**Veronica****: **Hobbies?

_Father and daughter turn their gaze on Logan._

**Logan: **Surfing.

**Keith****: **What's the attraction?

_Veronica drops her fork._

**Veronica****: **Don't answer that.

_Keith rolls his eyes and sighs loudly in frustration._ _Logan laughs._

**Logan: **Veronica. Why don't you go to the bathroom?

**Veronica****: **Did I spill?

_She looks down at her shirt, not seeing anything._

**Keith****: **No. But this might go quicker without your interruptions.

**Logan: **It's fine. Why don't you run over to the used book store a block down, I know you were going to make me go there after dinner anyway.

_She looks from Logan to her dad then back again. _

**Veronica****: **(to Logan) I hope you know what you're getting into. (to Keith) And you had better behave yourself. I mean it. No talk of guns or bodies or anything resembling a threat. Got it?

_Keith holds up his hands in surrender. _

_Logan slides out of the booth to let her out then waits for her to exit the restaurant before sitting back down. _

**Logan: **Fire away.

_Keith grins, then his face sobers. _

**Keith****: **What happened the night of the accident?

**Logan:** I'm not going to answer that.

**Keith****: **Why?

**Logan:** Because if I did, I'd have to lie.

**Keith****: **No, you could tell the truth.

**Logan:** The truth is that that night was a horrible accident. We all made a mistake. Several mistakes. And Chester died because we were all stupid. Now the rest of us have to live with that forever.

**Keith****: **Fair enough. (pause) Did you learn your lesson?

_Logan stares at Keith blandly._

**Keith****: **Not to drink and drive?

**Logan:** I'd have to say yes.

**Keith****: **So you don't drink and drive.

**Logan:** I haven't since the accident.

**Keith****: **Good. (utterly serious) _Never_. Never ever drink then drive with Veronica. You may make it home, but if I find out, no one will ever find your body.

_They stare at each other._

**Logan:** Right.

_Long pause. The waiter appears to ask if their meal is alright but turns to leave quickly._

**Logan:** And while we're on the subject of protecting Veronica. I want you to know that I would never do anything knowingly to hurt her. I love her.

**Keith****: **I know.

**Logan:** Then you should know that I'm going to do everything possible to make our relationship work.

**Keith****: **I still have concerns about you two being so serious.

**Logan:** Because of our ages or because it's me?

**Keith****: **Both.

**Logan:** Fair enough. But I'm not going to let her go. Not for as long as she wants me.

_Keith stares at him, accepting the truth of that but still unsure of their relationship. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_When Veronica returns carrying a few books, they are discussing the merits of surfing. She sits down, forcing Logan to slide to the middle of the booth, all their dinner plates already cleared. Under the table Logan takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. _

**Keith****: **You taught Veronica to surf, didn't you?

**Logan: **Yeah. I love it and I wanted her to love it too.

**Keith****: **(to V) Do you?

**Veronica**: Yeah. Not the way Logan does, but yeah.

_Keith looks to Logan._

**Logan: **I'm not religious, but it's like a spiritual experience. You're part of something bigger, you know?

_Keith nods._

**Keith****: **So you're not religious?

_Looking tortured Veronica begs for desert to end the evening._

**Veronica**: Stop. Enough. Even if that was just for me, I've had enough. Can we order desert so we can end this meal before the hellmouth opens and consumes this whole town?

_Logan grins as does Keith and they order desert, one for each of them and two for Veronica. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Logan drives Veronica home from dinner, parking across from the Fennels', he turns to her. _

**Logan**: Do you think he'll ever like me?

**Veronica**: I think he does like you, it's how much I like you that is the problem.

**Logan**: It's not a problem for me. But I'm not a dad.

**Veronica**: You'd better not be.

_Logan grins._

**Logan**: So how much do you like me anyway?

**Veronica**: (hedging) It's tough to say.

**Logan**: (affronted) Why?

**Veronica**: Because "like" is such a weak word. I like sunny days, I like ice cream.

**Logan**: (teasing) You more than like ice cream.

**Veronica**: Maybe, but it's a pale comparison of how I feel about you.

_He smiles, content with her words and leans in for a kiss. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Entering the house she finds Keith and Alicia waiting for her. _

**Keith**: If it isn't my darling daughter.

**Veronica**: Keep going old man, and it'll be your body they never find.

_Alicia smiles. _

**Alicia**: Keith was just telling me what a nice dinner you three had.

**Veronica**: I'm not talking to you, you were in on it, I know it.

_Alicia does not look guilty, in fact she smiles, clearly amused._

**Alicia**: Logan is a good...(she stumbles for a moment realizing Logan wasn't a boy, nor was he a man)

**Veronica**: (helpful) person?

**Alicia**: Yes, Logan is a good person, your father knows that.

**Veronica**: Oh?

_She stares at Keith, waiting for him to acknowledge Logan's goodness._

**Keith**: He has a wild streak, but he's a good kid.

**Veronica**: (Southern accent) I like a man who's good, but not too good-for the good die young, and I hate a dead one.

_She ponders her statement eyes turned upwards and Keith stands up to walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles then walks towards her room._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

**(**_**Thursday, August 12)**_

_The next morning Veronica is out of the house bright and early. She drives over to a café at the beach to meet Leanne and Shiloh for breakfast. Tensions seem to be eased between mother and daughter as Veronica talks to Leanne and tries to keep Shiloh's food on the table or in her mouth. The ease disappears as soon as Leanne broaches a new topic._

**Leanne**: Duncan is done with his internship in D.C., he's visiting his mother in Napa this week but once he is back I thought we could all have a family dinner.

_Veronica freezes for a moment, looking at her mother with barely veiled disgust. _

**Veronica**: That's not going to happen.

**Leanne**: (mildly exasperated) Veronica…

**Veronica**: No. Listen to me. Actually think about someone besides yourself for once. Duncan and I can never be a part of some happy little family that you and Jake want. (lowering her voice) We dated. I thought we were in love.

**Leanne**: You were so young.

**Veronica**: Is that your excuse? (hissing with disgust) We could have been siblings. We could have been committing incest because you were too much of a scared liar to face what you'd done. That's disgusting. (drawing herself up and reigning in her emotions) You're welcome to your high school romance, you're welcome to try to be happy in the ruins of your marriages, but you had no right to do that to me. None. If you ever loved me somewhere past all your selfishness, you would have known that.

_She stands up and gathers up Shiloh and walks out of the café. Leanne throws down some money and chases after her._

**Leanne**: Veronica, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, (desperate pleading) but I _couldn't_ and then it seemed like it was too late.

**Veronica**: (hard) Whatever, Mom. I don't care what your justifications are. None of them will ever make what you did OK.

**Leanne**: (resolutely) You and Duncan are both Shiloh's siblings. You have to come to terms with that sooner or later. I know things between you are strained-

**Veronica**: (interrupting harshly) You don't know anything. How could you? You weren't here, and when you were you were still gone. Just drop it. Drop it and leave me alone.

_She gets Shi into her car seat and drives off leaving Leanne on the sidewalk. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Calming down Veronica takes Shiloh to the Birch Aquarium, letting the array of fish soothe her and charm Shiloh. She buys lunch from the cafeteria and sits down on the benches over the bluff near the tide pools to eat, feeding Shi applesauce and bits of bread. _

**Veronica Voiceover**: As much as I hate to admit it, my mother has a point. Duncan is Shiloh's brother, if he ever takes an interest in her. I won't give her up, so I may have to learn to deal with his presence. But the thought of it makes my skin crawl.

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Leaving the Aquarium, Veronica heads to Java the Hut, ordering a coffee and sitting to wait for Meg._

**Veronica**: How's your first day back?

**Meg:** Like I never left.

_Veronica smiles as Meg waves to the few reporters outside, paparazzi that had been tailing her ever since she went to Dancing with the Stars with Logan. The tabloids and entertainment media had blown the story up, manufacturing trouble in Logan's relationship with Veronica, and selling the story with the fact that Meg was living with Logan. _

**Veronica**: Good. Just another day, right?

_Meg bends down to coo at Shiloh who looks at her seriously for a moment then gives her a toothy grin. _

**Meg:** Yeah, it's good to have something to do. This way they can get some pictures of me in my fabulous uniform.

_She models the black pants, white shirt and shiny metallic fronted vest for Veronica, who grins again._

**Veronica**: Gorgeous, darling.

**Meg:** I know.

_Meg leaves to seat a new arrival and then returns with a latte and a cookie for Veronica._

**Meg:** On the house. My manager says you and I are a goldmine of free publicity.

**Veronica**: Goody.

_Veronica breaks off a piece of the cookie and hands it to Shiloh who gobbles it up then flirts up at Veronica for more, but Veronica withstands the cuteness and hands Shiloh a sippy cup of apple juice instead. _

**Veronica**: How is Grace?

**Meg:** Good. (grimace) Well, she's holding on. I think the party will cheer her up.

**Veronica**: We still on for Sunday? (Meg nods) Has Lizzie been by to visit?

**Meg:** Just once. But she said she would be at the party. (wiry) She's learning to surf and working in a store in OB that sells stripper clothes.

**Veronica**: (laughing) Seriously?

**Meg:** Yeah, but hey she gets a good discount if you're interested.

**Veronica**: (facetious) Oh, yeah. Count me in.

_Meg smiles._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_After community service, Luke meets Rams, Enbom and Logan at Logan's house. They open the garage doors and start working out on a set of free weights, a bench press and a punching bag hanging from the rafters. Nearby is a speed boxing bag, on that is used for speed, accuracy and stamina. _

**Enbom:** Didn't we just work out?

**Rams: **Not enough to get me in shape for football, practice starts next week.

**Luke:** Soccer starts next week too, and I need to be in the best shape of my life so I don't get hurt and ruin my baseball season.

**Logan:** You still hoping for a college scholarship?

_Luke's father had made some bad investments and while they still lived in the 90909 neighborhood, they didn't have the funds to live the lifestyle or pay for Luke to attend the schools he wanted to apply to. _

**Luke:** Yeah.

**Rams:** I don't need a scholarship, but I want to play college ball.

_Luke nods. _

_The guys continue to work out. _

**Rams:** (to Enbom) So what's up with you and Mac?

**Enbom:** Nothing.

**Logan:** (dryly) We all saw that much.

**Enbom:** It's nothing.

**Rams:** Look man, if you're over it...

_Enbom doesn't deny it._

**Rams:**...Then that's it. No worries. I'll tell Kate to start looking around.

**Enbom:** (not following Rams' train of thought) For what?

**Rams:** For a guy for Mac. To set her up.

**Enbom:** (startled) What?

**Logan:** Mac is our friend now.

**Enbom:** I know, (bleakly) Mac and Veronica, I get it.

**Rams:** No Mac is _our friend_. She's been around this summer. She's cool and she's a good friend to have when the shit hits the fan.

**Enbom:** (miserably) I know.

**Rams:** Cool. (digging at Enbom, speaking to Logan and Luke) So maybe one of those guys from Pan?

**Enbom:** What? What guys?

**Luke: **(playing along) That way he wouldn't have to see them together everyday.

**Logan:** (low simmering anger) No, not the moppet. He's around too much already.

**Enbom:** (confused) Who?

**Luke: **Some friend of Veronica's from Pan. Been to a few parties lately. Logan thinks he's interested in Veronica and wants to rip his balls off.

**Enbom:** (wirily amused) Some things never change.

**Logan:** (staring hard at Enbom) And some things do.

_Logan stares at his friend who holds his gaze defiantly for a moment, then looks down._

**Enbom:** No. I'm not over it. Not over Mac.

**Logan:** And if you believe that, I have a mansion in the 90902 neighborhood to sell you.

**Enbom:** (with more feeling) Fuck off. I love her.

**Rams: **(slapping Embom on the back) Then act like it man.

**Enbom:** (softly) Yeah.

**Luke: **Yeah, OK, so are we gonna do each others' nails now or work out? All this talk of setting girls up and touchy feely emotions crap makes me want to go braid my little sister's hair.

_They return to working out. Except for Logan he is wrapping his hands before putting on the boxing gloves. He looks at his nails idly. _

**Logan:** I could use a pedicure.

_All the guys laugh._

_Logan begins to hit the bag, feinting and doing a combo of punches from jabs to uppercuts to haymakers with both his right and left side. _

**Rams:** Hey Luke, so how old is your sister now anyway?

_Luke's mouth falls open then snaps shut._

**Luke:** I will kill any one of you bastards that comes near my sister.

_Logan pauses, grinning. _

**Logan:** (grinning) So, I guess that means she'll be a freshman next year.

_Luke glares at his friends, then turns to Logan._

**Luke:** (to Logan) Hey do you think Richie will be at tonight's party?

_Logan loses his grin and turns to the speed boxing bag and nails it hard, sending it careening side to side violently. _

_Luke and Rams smirk, while Enbom just looks accepting of the status quo: jealous Logan._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Veronica takes Shiloh back to the Fennels' and notes that the media following her keeps a safe distance behind her vehicle. _

**Veronica Voiceover**: You know it's bad when you're happy that they'll still following you, but not trying to box you in or run you off the road.

_Safely in the house with the window blinds drawn shut, Veronica spends the afternoon with Wallace, Daryl, and Shiloh. Keith comes home and watches over them from the doorway, smiling at their antics._

**Veronica Voiceover**: This is my family.

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Evening. Scene opens on a large party at Matt Barone's house. The house is on the side of a hill with an extraordinary view. Most of the partygoers are outside in the large back yard. There is an expansive outdoor kitchen, pool, gazebo, pool cabana, and gardens. The house itself was not large, but the property was impressive, the gardens terraced down the hill with trails leading to several sitting areas, all with ocean views._

_Veronica arrives with Logan and Meg. They look around the party. _

**Meg:** Wow. I think Matt invited everyone he knows.

**Logan:** (annoyed) And even people he doesn't.

_Veronica follows his gaze to Richie and Curtis along with some other guys from Pan. There is also most of the Neptune basketball and football teams, and tons of 09ers._

**Veronica:** Cálmate.

**Logan:** (struggling with the Spanish words) Todo esta bien si tu…stay conmigo.

**Meg:** (translating properly) Todo irá bien si será que te quedes conmigo.

**Veronica:** Esa no es la forma en que funciona. Te comportas como un buen chico y te prometo que lo recompensan.

**Logan:** What?

_He looks to Meg to translate._

**Meg:** I don't know, she lost me at funciona. But I think she said something about you being a good boy.

**Logan:** And getting a reward. Compensation.

**Veronica:** Well, not a punishment anyway.

**Logan:** Fine.

**Veronica:** Bueno.

_Meg smiles, then wanders off to talk to some of her other friends._

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Party. Later in the evening. Veronica is talking to Mac. Enbom and Logan can be seen walking towards the girls carrying drinks._

**Veronica:** So, things are better?

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** What did he say?

**Mac:** Nothing really, just that he was busier than he thought with work and coming home was a trip because of everything.

**Veronica:** I can see that. But my offer remains open, if a can of whoop ass needs to be opened, I'm your girl.

**Mac:** I assume this can of whoop ass is full of vengeance schemes since in a fair fight you'd be out for the count in the first five.

**Veronica:** Hey, you don't know that. I could take you.

**Mac:** Please, Bond, you may be cunning and a diabolical genius, but in a physical fight a butterfly stands a good chance of taking you.

**Veronica:** I'm armed.

**Mac:** I did say a fair fight.

_Then both girls laugh imagining Veronica chasing a butterfly with a tazer. _

_The guys arrive._

**Logan:** What's so funny?

**Mac:** Just imagining Veronica in a throw down knock out fight.

_Logan frowns._

**Veronica:** With a butterfly.

**Enbom:** (baffled) OK. I'd ask how this conversation started, but I know better.

**Veronica:** Aw, see you're so well trained.

**Enbom:** And Logan isn't?

_Veronica shrugs. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Party. Logan is leaning against the side of the outdoor kitchen counter with Veronica leaning against him. Music is playing in the background as well as a lot of conversations and laughter. _

**Veronica:** So you talked to Enbom?

**Logan:** Actually Rams took lead on that.

**Veronica:** Rams?

**Logan:** Yeah, I think he really likes Mac.

**Veronica:** Why wouldn't he?

**Logan:** No reason. We all like Mac.

**Veronica:** Rams is a good guy.

**Logan:** You say that like the rest of us are not.

**Veronica:** Not good guys? (teasing) Huh. How'd you get that?

**Logan:** Rams burnt down the pool too.

**Veronica:** (lightly) Yeah. I remember.

**Logan:** But he's a good guy.

**Veronica:** Yep, but don't worry snickerdoodle, you have your moments.

_She tilts her head up demanding a kiss, which he gives easily._

**Logan:** Well Sugarpuss, maybe now is an opportune time to remind you of my better qualities.

_He takes her hand and pulls her down one of the garden paths. Finding a dark spot well past any other people, Logan pulls Veronica into his arms and kisses her deeply. She responds warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss continues until Logan grips one of her legs and pulls it up, his hand sliding up the back of her thigh to cup her butt and pull her closer._

**Veronica:** Logan, anyone could come down here.

_He doesn't seem to care and kisses her again, his hand sliding up her stomach under her shirt to cup her breast. She mutters a protest but it gives way to a soft moan as his hand dislodges her bra and caresses over her breast at the same time his mouth works its way down her neck. _

_She pulls his face up, meeting him in a kiss. This time when they break apart Veronica kisses her way up his neck to get to his ear. Tugging on the earlobe with her teeth gently, she complains._

**Veronica:** You pick the worst spots.

**Logan:** I don't usually hear you complain.

**Veronica:** That might be more a commentary on my weak will than on your decision making.

_He grins at her then kisses her again, his hands cupping under her butt and lifting her off her feet. She wraps her legs around him, using them to help hold her up as Logan walks them to a large boulder on the edge of the pathway. Once there he hikes Veronica up, and sits down with her sitting astride him. _

**Veronica:** (mumbling against his neck) I'm not having sex with you here.

**Logan:** I think the one time you said that to me before turned out to be a lie too.

**Veronica:** I'm not lying.

_She bites his ear sharply, then soothes it with her tongue. His hands slide under her shirt and cup her breasts playing with her nipples. Her eyes close as sensation shoots through her. _

**Logan:** We'll see.

_He grips the hem of her short navy blue skirt and lifts it up, the fabric bunching around her waist, giving himself easy access to her. His hands take hold of her hips and grind her against him. Veronica can feel the heat coiling in her body and knows that if it goes much farther she won't want to stop them. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Shh.

_Both his hands slide back under her shirt to find her breasts, pushing her bra completely up and out of his way. He begins kissing her neck again, but Veronica is distracted._

**Veronica:** Logan.

_He continues kissing her until she pries his mouth away from her. _

**Veronica:** Someone is coming.

_She tries to scramble off of him but the other couple is very close now, thankfully they don't appear to have seen Logan and Veronica._

**Logan:** (whispering in her ear) Shh. And hold still damnit.

_She can feel his insistent erection prodding against her and stops trying to get off him, still sitting astride his lap, her skirt pushed up and her shirt askew. _

**Logan:** (whispering in her ear) They don't know we're here.

_Veronica turns her head and sees that a few bushes and some coastal shrub are between her and Logan and who she can now see is Dick and Madison. She turns back to Logan mouthing their names "Dick and Madison?" Logan shrugs. _

_As they watch Dick pulls Madison to a stop and looks around briefly. Not seeing Veronica and Logan, who are both wearing dark colors, he assumes they are alone. He pulls Madison into a kiss briefly before pulling her shirt off and fondling her breasts. She simpers making a big deal out of enjoying it. Within a minute she is unzipping his jeans and kneeling before him. Veronica turns her shocked face to Logan, both surprised and in Veronica's case, disgusted. _

_Knowing that if they move or make any sounds they will be seen, Logan and Veronica sit through the sounds and sights of Madison giving Dick a blow job. Veronica drops her head to Logan's neck trying to block it out. Logan is less disturbed. _

_When Madison and Dick are done they walk back towards the party, few words spoken between them. Veronica waits until they are out of sight before turning to Logan._

**Veronica**: What the hell was that?

_She scrambles out of his lap, straightening her clothes as she goes. Logan stays sitting. _

**Logan**: The technical term? Felatio.

_She gives him a dirty look._

**Veronica**: Madison and Dick are back together?

**Logan**: No, not as far as I know.

**Veronica**: Then what? She just let's him ...?

**Logan**: Yeah, it's not that uncommon. A lot of guys have...

**Veronica**: (obviously disapproving and judgmental) What? Friends with benefits?

**Logan**: (blasé but also watchful, knowing she is now spoiling for a fight) No. Well yeah, but I think this is more a case of fuck buddies.

**Veronica**: Nice. (sarcastic) So what defines a FWB verses a fuck buddy?

**Logan**: Well depends on the circumstances. A friend is just that a friend, someone you like and like to hang out with, and if you happen to hook up, all the better.

_She gives him a deadly look._

**Logan**: For other guys. Single guys.

**Veronica**: Good recovery.

_She looks at him, her expression inquisitive but also worried._

**Veronica**: So I- I suppose you've had both.

**Logan**: (very cautious, but truthful) I was single for over a year Veronica.

**Veronica**: I'll take that as a "yes." How many?

**Logan**: Do you really want to know? Because I offered to tell you before and you said no.

**Veronica**: Maybe I do now.

**Logan**: I don't know off the top of my head. Not that many.  
**Veronica**: (obviously torn between wanting to know and very much not wanting to know) Rough guestimate.

**Logan**: The number of girls I've had sex with or - ?

**Veronica**: (interrupting) Yes.

**Logan**: Be sure Veronica. Be sure you want to know, because once I say it, I can't take it back.

**Veronica**: (biting her lip, she appears both resolute and hesitant) I want to know.

_He stares at her for a moment before answering._

**Logan**: Sixty. I guess.

_She gasps silently, not having expected that. She looks stunned but speaks quickly, seeming automatically, her brain engaged in trying to come to terms with this new knowledge._

**Veronica**: You guess?

**Logan**: I didn't keep track.

**Veronica**: So is it 60 or around 60?

**Logan**: Sixty or seventy. Probably closer to 70.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Seventy. That's one out of every 14 people at school. One out of every seven girls. (she grows increasingly upset as she works out the math) I know Logan had sex before he moved to Neptune, that's 70 in six years. What is that - almost 12 girls a year? (dully) He's slept with 70 girls, I've only slept with him.

_Logan waits for her condemnation, watching her face as she processes this new information. After a bit of silence, she tries to lighten the seriousness of what he said. _

**Veronica**: So if you do the relationship math on that really it's like 35.

_Logan looks up at her, questioning, his eyes dark with self loathing and anxiety._

**Veronica**: Whatever number a guy gives you, divide by 2.

**Logan**: And whatever number a girl says, multiply by 3. But you're a 1. And I didn't lie. I promised not to lie to you and I didn't.

_She stares at him, then holds out her hand. He takes it gratefully._

**Veronica**: Thanks for telling me.

**Logan**: Are we OK?

**Veronica**: Yeah.

_She steps closer to him and kisses him softly._

**Veronica**: I love you, and I know you had a past. (smiles) I might not have thought your past was so populated, but...

_They start to walk back to the party slowly. Logan glancing down at her full of questions and doubt. She seemed OK with this new knowledge, but Logan knew better. _

**Logan**: I'm sorry.

**Veronica**: You don't have to apologize.

**Logan**: Stop. (he uses their joined hands to stop her) Let me say this. Most of those girls were just sex Veronica.

**Veronica Voiceover**: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

**Logan**: I didn't care about them, it isn't the same as what we have.

**Veronica**: I know.

**Logan**: It's completely different Veronica, I love you.

**Veronica**: I know. I said I know. I'm not going to lie and say this is OK with me. But I'm not judging you Logan. I knew who you were when we started this, and knowing the actual number doesn't change anything. It might just take me some time to get used to the idea.

_Logan looks worried._

**Veronica**: But we're fine. We're better than fine. Capiche?

**Logan**: Yeah.

_But he still looks worried, and stays close to Veronica for most of the rest of the night. _

_Cut to Logan talking to a group of kids from school. Veronica is at his side but is silent, not participating in the conversation. Her eyes move around the party, inspecting each girl as she goes. Wondering if Logan slept with her or not._

**Veronica Voiceover**: Maybe Emma, but not Kate. Logan wouldn't do that to Rams. Madison? Better not, or I'd… Kaitlin, yes. Carrie? I don't know. I doubt it. Shelly, I'm sure. Amanda, yes. Kylie, maybe. Nadine? Yeah. Ashley? Jasmine? Britta? Lucy? Peyton? Liz? Who knows.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Logan leaves Veronica temporarily alone while he goes inside to find them two bottles of water. Veronica looks around and sees Dick talking to Beaver._

**Veronica**: Beaver. Do you mind giving me and Dick a moment?

_Beaver looks anxious, but leaves quickly._

**Dick**: What's up Ronnie, do I offend?

**Veronica**: A little bit yeah.

_Dick's looks says he doesn't know what he might have done to annoy her._

**Veronica**: I, unfortunately, saw you with Madison earlier.

_Dick shrugs, looking away. His gaze lands on Mac standing with Enbom. She is laughing and his arm is around her waist. Veronica sees it too._

**Veronica**: I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you deserve better Dick. Better than Madison for sure.

**Dick**: Look Ronnie, no offense, but this is none of your business. If Madison wants to get on her knees and suck me off or let me violate her without having to put up with her normal bullshit, then why would I say no?

**Veronica**: (gearing up for a lecture) Because-

**Dick**: (interrupting) No. There is no reason. I have no reason to try to be any better than I am. This is me. I'm a single dude. If a girl chooses to be with me on my terms, that's fucking fantastic. Now scamper off and get back to Logan.

**Veronica**: Dick...

**Dick**: Look, you were trying to be nice. I get it. But I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to share my fucking feelings like a little girl unless I get to grow boobs to go along with it.

_Richie wanders up to them obvious to the intenseness of their conversation._

**Richie**: Hey Veronica...

**Dick**: Back off dude, she's fucking taken.

_Richie looks stunned._

**Richie**: Uh...

**Veronica**: Ignore him.

**Richie**: What?

**Veronica**: No, I am taken. (shakes her head) Richie knows that and doesn't care. Dick, he doesn't like me.

**Richie**: Me? I do.

**Veronica**: No, you don't like me-like me.

**Richie**: Oh, then no, I don't.

**Veronica**: See, everyone is OK.

**Dick**: (gloomy) You're OK, you have Logan. Logan has you. I bet even mop-top here has someone.

**Richie**: Me?

**Dick**: Who else?

**Veronica**: Ignore him.

**Dick**: I need a drink.

**Veronica**: (regretful) Dick…

**Dick**: (easy smile, but his eyes show his real feelings) I know. Don't worry about it Ronica.

_She smiles sadly, Dick using her old nickname bringing up old memories of their always somewhat strange friendship. _

**Richie**: What was that about?

**Veronica**: Nothing.

_Veronica sees Logan come out of the house and heads towards him immediately, without saying goodbye to Richie. Logan looks irritated seeing her with him, but forces himself to calm down as she comes right to his side. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Not much later Veronica is pulling Logan out of the house quickly. They pass Wallace in the living room. _

**Wallace**: What's the rush?

**Veronica**: Uh, we need to get home early.

**Wallace**: Why?

**Veronica**: We have an early morning.

**Wallace**: Both of you?

_Veronica has no answer to that so Logan steps in, his face serious, but his eyes glinting with amusement._

**Logan**: We have to get the tires on the Mini rotated.

**Wallace**: More problems? Seriously, I think you need to find a new mechanic. Weevil's uncle might give you a good rate, but he obviously doesn't know how to deal with the Mini.

_As Veronica and Logan exit the house, both burst into laughter. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_**(Friday, August 13)**_

_The next morning Veronica is whistling as she reads the paper. The headline says it all, "Sheriff placed on administrative leave pending corruption investigation." Veronica is all smiles as she reads that Rogers had been appointed the interim Sheriff for Balboa County. _

_The article detailed a list of charges and evidence that were being considered by the DA, including accepting bribes, extortion, and several failures to conduct fair and impartial investigations. _

_Veronica's smile lasts until she checks her email. A message from Detective DeBraal is waiting for her. _

_

* * *

Veronica,_

_I thought you'd want to know. The Riverside Coroner identified Marisol Reyes today from a break in her arm. They'll continue with the DNA testing, but it's conclusive. The other two girls still haven't had their identities confirmed, but the fourth body, the man we found is a local who went missing almost two years ago. The Sheriff said he had a history of trespassing and being a peeping tom. It's probably he might have seen our perp doing something, and was killed to keep him quiet._

_Rachel

* * *

_

_Veronica's good mood disappears. _

_She quickly emails Rogers and Lola Martin, Balboa County's coroner, and asks if they have received Marisol's autopsy records from Riverside. _

_Within minutes she is looking at a copy of the autopsy. Her face is serious and disturbed as she reads through the notes. Within the minutia of the report is the hard truth. Marisol had likely been dead for 12-14 months. She had been strangled, which was the cause of death, but she also showed blunt force trauma to her head. Her skull was fractured. There was also evidence of sexual abuse. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Sometime later that day. _

_Veronica arrives at Logan's to find a bunch of cars in front of his house. She looks pale and shaky as she follows the sound of music and laughter and sees nearly 30 people drinking, sunbathing and playing volleyball on the beach. They are all laughing and happy and that only makes her feel worse. _

_Logan sees her and comes towards her leaving the volleyball game, his hair damp from sweat, dressed only in board shorts. _

**Veronica: **Hey Logan. What's going on?

_He kisses her on the cheek lightly, looking back over his shoulder as one of the volleyball teams scores._

**Logan: **On, uh, we're having an impromptu party.

**Veronica: **I can see that.

**Logan: **Scott and Marisa flew out to surprise me. Come out, join us.

**Veronica: **No, I'm kinda tired, I think I'll –

**Logan: **Don't go Veronica, come hang out, have some fun. Marisa and Scott both want to see you.

_She looks up at him, trying to smile but her eyes filled with dark thoughts._

**Veronica: **Yeah. Sorry. I can't. I'm really not up to a party Logan, I'll just wait for you upstairs. I could use some time to decompress.

**Logan: **(frowning, growing concerned) Are you OK?

**Veronica: **(downplaying) It's nothing, just this case –

_She stops talking abruptly as she sees a girl's hands slide around Logan's waist from behind and_ _caress his stomach. His bare, unclothed stomach. Veronica's mouth literally falls open as a tall blond with curly hair pops around Logan's side. Veronica snaps her mouth shut as her face hardens into anger. _

**Blonde hussy: **(baby talk)I missed you Logan, come back to the game.

**Logan: **Uh, yeah, it a minute.

_He steps away from her and her hands slide off him. She pouts at him and Veronica glares at him with a lot of heat. _

**Blonde hussy: **(dropping the baby voice) OK. Hurry back.

_She leaves as Veronica continues to stare at Logan._

**Logan: **(awkward) Veronica –

**Veronica: **(interrupting, hard/angry) Save it Logan.

**Logan: **I didn't do anything...

**Veronica: **(hard sarcasm) Oh. OK. I'm just seeing things then.

**Logan: **I –

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Stop.

**Logan: **Listen to me. I –

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Go back to the party Logan. (faux simpering) You're missed.

_She steps away from him, obviously leaving._

**Logan: **Veronica, wait.

**Veronica: **(angry and hurt)No. I came to see my boyfriend. But I guess he's not available right now.

_She walks away and Logan looks upset. He is about to follow her when Scott and Rams both grab him and drag him to the water dumping him in._

**Scott: **(happy and laughing) You cost us the game, loser.

**Logan: **Whatever, if either of you could play worth a damn, we'd have been fine.

_By the time he clears the water from his eyes Veronica has already disappeared from view._

_Again he starts to follow her, but Enbom stops him on his way to the house._

**Enbom: **Logan do you have a first aid kit?

**Logan: **Yeah, why?

**Mac: **Nothing serious, Meg just cut herself on some glass.

**Logan: **Yeah, come on, it's in the house.

_Finally Logan makes his way upstairs, but Veronica isn't there. He even checks the other two rooms upstairs before accepting that she is gone. He is coming down the stairs with his cell phone in his hand when he sees his cousin Marisa comes inside._

**Marisa: **Where's Veronica?

_Logan looks upset, and doesn't answer, listening to Veronica's phone ring and her voice mail greeting start up. She hadn't answered his call. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Cut to Veronica in her room, the sky is pale yellow and blue, the light faded indicating it is evening. Her cell phone rings. She sees Logan's name on the display and hesitates before she picks it up. Before she can speak, he is talking._

**Logan: **I thought you were going to wait for me upstairs.

**Veronica: **(angry) Oh, so you can have one girl upstairs and one on the beach? No thanks, I'm not in the mood for a threesome.

**Logan: **(angry and defensive) I wasn't with her.

**Veronica: **That's not what it looked like.

**Logan: **I'm telling you, nothing happened. Either you believe me or you don't.

**Veronica: **(brittle)Well, I can believe your words or my own eyes. Tough choice.

**Logan: **Damn it Veronica.

**Veronica: **I don't really feel like talking to you Logan. As entertaining as it is to feel like this and have these conversations _over and over again, _I do have other things to do. Let me know when you're ready to resume being my boyfriend and not the Party King Logan Echolls. I can't guarantee I'll be waiting for you, but it's not like you'll be lonely for very long regardless.

_She hangs up. _

_A few minutes later she gets a deep down gut instinct that Logan is on his way over to talk to her. She grabs her bag and runs out of the house. Just as she turns the corner on the street she sees_ _a flash of yellow in the rearview mirror. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Scene opens on a well worn downtown street. A sign arches over the street, identifying the town as Oceanside (south of Neptune by about 20 minutes). Cut to Veronica inside a store called Amoeba, in a listening booth listening to some angry rock music. Her phone is sitting on a ledge inside the booth and shows several missed calls, voice mails, and text messages. It vibrates again, walking across the shelf's surface. She looks irritated, but ignores it. _

_Cut to later. Veronica is leaving the store with a few new CD's, and recommendations for other bands she might like from the helpful store clerk. _

_Climbing into her car, her phone rings for the 27__th__ time and she gives into the irritation and picks it up, but stays silent._

**Logan: **Oh, very mature Veronica. I thought we were past this. You running away from me, you not trusting me.

**Veronica: **This isn't about me trusting you Logan. It's about your double standard.

**Logan: **What are you talking about?

**Veronica: **I put up with your jealousy and possessiveness all the time. Not because I like it, but because I know you and I care about your feelings, even when they're ridiculous. But you don't seem to care about _my_ feelings.

**Logan: **Now you're being ridiculous.

_She keeps talking, talking over him._

**Veronica: **I know you're not cheating on me Logan, but apparently as long as you don't kiss or fuck a girl anything else is OK. (mocking) 'Cause you didn't do anything, you just let it happen. (hard voice) How would you feel if I laughed and smiled as some guy flirted with me? Oh, right, I already know, you becoming a raging jealous mess. (taunting) Now, how would you feel if I let some guy run his hands all over me?

_Logan is silent, breathing heavily into the phone._

**Veronica: **Yeah. That's what I thought. Doesn't feel very good does it? But you don't seem to care unless it's _your_ feelings being hurt.

**Logan: **Where are you? We need to talk about this.

**Veronica: **No. Maybe you need to talk, but I don't. Talking doesn't seem to get us anywhere on this topic. And since I seem to be the only one in this relationship that cares about _my_ feelings at the moment, I'm gonna have to look after myself. (issuing an edict) I don't want to see you right now Logan. I don't have anything else to say about this.

**Logan: **Veronica, please…

**Veronica: **Good night Logan. Don't bother looking for me, I won't be somewhere you'll be able to find me.

**Logan: **Please…

**Veronica: **(hoarse, hurting) No, sorry. Not this time. You don't get to make me feel bad for you when you're the one with some hussy hanging all over you right in front of me. Not after you told me...

**Logan: **Told you what? (he is angry that he told her, angry that she can't accept it despite her reassurances to the opposite, his tone is accusing) The truth, because you asked.

**Veronica: **(faltering) I did, I just didn't expect...

**Logan: **What? That I was just as bad as you always accused me of being?

**Veronica: **(regrouping and finding a deep well of anger that reenergizes her) Fuck you Logan, you were the one who threw around insults about my sex life while we were at war, not me. And yes, it makes a God dammed difference. Have you slept with her?

**Logan: **(genuinely confused) Who?

**Veronica: **(continuing) Before me of course, but have you? 'Cause if you think I wasn't happy to be around all the 09er girls knowing they hate me, then imagine how I feel about it _now_, knowing that you've slept with half of them.

**Logan: **I have not.

**Veronica: **Oh, right, your hunting ground is much larger than our school, or Neptune even. So what, you've only slept with a third of the girls in our class? A quarter? What is it?

_Logan is silent._

**Veronica: **Yeah, that's what I thought.

_Logan is left staring at his phone as the line goes dead._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Cut to Logan lying alone on his bed, looking devastated. Voices waft up from downstairs. _

**Scott:** What should we do?

**Marisa:** How the hell should I know?

**Scott:** Don't yell at me, I'm not the one who caused this.

**Marisa:** And I am? Never mind, I'm going to go talk to him.

**Scott:** Maybe you should try to call Veronica.

**Marisa:** I have, she's not answering my calls.

**Scott:** Fuck.

_Logan drags himself up and down the stairs. He forces himself to appear semi normal. _

**Logan: **Are you two ready to go?

_Both his cousins look surprised._

**Logan: **Let's go, I promised you seafood with a good view.

**Scott:** Logan we don't have to...

**Logan: **Yeah we do. This is your vacation. Just cause I'm an asshole and Veronica hates me, doesn't mean you have to sit around and –

**Marisa:** (interrupting) Watch you mope?

**Logan: **Do you want to fucking eat or not? 'Cause the clock is ticking.

**Scott:** Yeah, let's go.

**Logan: **Great. There's a party tonight too, (mumbling) anything to distract me from my fucking mess.

**Marisa:** (frowning) Sure.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_That night at the party, Dick and Logan sit by themselves drinking hard. They don't talk much, just drink._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

**(Saturday, August 14)**

_Java the Hut. Meg is working. Mac sits in the corner, at Veronica's usual table with her laptop and a black coffee. Meg's happy greeting draws her eyes up._

**Meg:** Oh, hey Richie. And Curtis. How are you?

**Richie:** Good. (introducing a third friend) this is Zeke.

**Meg:** (to Zeke) Nice to meet you.

**Zeke:** You too. (laughing) I've heard all about you.

_Richie looks embarrassed. Meg is temporarily flustered. _

**Meg:** Do you guys want a table?

**Curtis:** Yeah.

_Richie spots Mac._

**Richie:** Hey, isn't that you friend...

**Meg:** Mac? Yeah.

**Zeke:** Cool. We'll sit over there.

_They take the table next to Mac, who smiles at them distractedly then goes back to work on the_ _Get the Dirt site. _

_Cut to later, Mac and Meg are both sitting, talking to the Pan guys, explaining the Get the Dirt website. The guys are impressed. _

**Richie:** So you all work for the site?

**Meg:** Well, I do the manual entry. Mac is the genius.

**Mac:** And Veronica is the info bank and trouble shooter.

**Zeke:** That's awesome.

_Dick, Beaver, and Harry enter the café. Meg stands up to go greet them. As she gets closer she registers that Dick is scowling at her._

**Meg:** What's wrong?

**Dick:** Why's that dweeb here?

**Meg:** Who? (looks over her shoulder) Richie? I thought you liked him.

**Dick:** No.

**Harry:** And Logan hates him.

**Beaver:** Logan hates any guy who talks to Veronica.

_Meg looks annoyed. Dick continues to glare at Richie threateningly. She looks over her shoulder and sees Mac laughing with Richie, a large smile on her face. _

**Dick:** (full of feeling) I hate that fucker.

_Meg beings to get worried, and tugs on Dick's arm to stop him when he tries to move past her and towards Richie. _

**Meg:** Dick, not here.

**Dick:** Huh?

**Meg:** Do _not _start a fight here. I work here. They frown on the whole blood shed in a place that serves food.

**Dick:** (pissy) Just cause Logan spends so much time in Veronica's pussy he's turning into one, doesn't mean the rest of us have.

_He moves forward, and Meg grabs his arm again trying to stop him. As she is pulled along after him over to where Richie is taking to Mac, she realizes that Dick isn't just being an ass or being protective, he was being an ass because he was jealous and trying to "protect" Mac. She looks stunned at the realization, but realizes see doesn't have time to consider it now. She changes tactics quickly and moves ahead of Dick, smiling engagingly at Richie. _

_Richie blinks and smiles back, immediately turning his attention from Mac to Meg. Meg flounders for a second, unsure what to do next, but as Dick arrives behind her, anger rolling off him she smiles again and holds out a hand to Richie, inviting him to stand up. He does and she curves her arm through his leading him away._

**Meg:** Richie, you have to be my guinea pig.

**Richie:** I do?

**Meg:** You do. We have this new cake, and my manger wants us to get opinions on whether we should add it to the menu.

**Richie:** Cool.

_Meg glances back over her shoulder to find Dick has relaxed and is sitting with Mac. He looks a bit awkward, but there is no mistaking the look on his face as he looks at Mac. Meg looks both concerned and wistful. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Mars' apartment. Veronica enters with Backup and opens a few windows to air it out. She plops down on the couch and turns on the TV, staring at it blankly. There is a news break and Jake Kane appears on screen condemning Lamb. The anchor explains that the press conference was held to announce that the nationwide search for a donor for a local girl suffering from kidney failure had been a success, but reporters had jumped on the opportunity to get Jake on record about Lamb's suspension. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** They found a donor for Grace.

_Veronica calls Meg instantly._

**Veronica:** When is it happening?

**Meg:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** When is the operation?

**Meg:** What operation?

**Veronica:** (confused) Grace's?

**Meg:** (hopeful) What are you talking about?

**Veronica:** I just heard it on the news. They found a donor.

**Meg:** What?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Meg:** Oh my God. Nobody told me, I have to call the hospital.

_After Meg hangs up Veronica sees in her phone log that among all the missed calls yesterday was a phone call from Jake. She hadn't had the wherewithal to listen to all of Logan's voicemails, so she hadn't called in to check. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Finally some good news.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Fennel home. Veronica enters the house to find Wallace and Daryl playing video games._** Wallace: **(without looking up) Logan came by.

**Veronica: **And?

_He pauses the game. _

**Wallace: **And nothing, you said and I quote "tell him you don't know where I am." Which wasn't hard since I didn't know where you were.

**Veronica: **Good.

_Wallace looks annoyed. She ignores him and walks towards her room. _

**Veronica: **If he comes back you know what to do.

**Wallace: **Right, 'cause your bright blue car parked out front isn't a dead giveaway.

**Veronica: **Then lie.

_Daryl's eyes widen. Veronica frowns._

**Veronica: **It's OK Daryl, this is a game. We're playing pretend, so lying is OK.

**Wallace: **(muttering) Playing pretend my ass. (louder) Logan must be a really good actor, 'cause he looked really upset.

_Veronica slams the kitchen door shut behind her._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Cut to Veronica's room. There is a light knock on the door. Veronica swings it open with a violent glare on her face. It's Alicia. Veronica smiles wirily. _

**Alicia:** Veronica.

**Veronica: **Please, Alicia, not now.

**Alicia:** Why not now? You're upset, talking could help.

**Veronica: **No, 'cause you'll be all logical and compassionate and make me see that Logan doesn't mean to be a jack… butthead. You'll make me think about his good qualities (eye roll) or whatever and I don't want to.

**Alicia:** (amused) What do you want?

**Veronica: **Right now, I just want to be mad. I'm SO mad and I'm mad that I've let it get this far.

**Alicia:** Let what get this far?

_Veronica explains about Logan's jealousy, her own feelings when seeing him with other girls, and his justifications for his behavior while expecting her to avoid all contact with the male sex. She leaves out the part about being mad about how many of those girls that Logan had slept with. _

**Alicia:** So you're mad at yourself?

**Veronica: **(scoffing) No. I'm mad at Logan. Him and his stupid insecurity and damn (Alicia raises one reprimanding eyebrow) double standard.

**Alicia:** If you're sure…

**Veronica: **I am. (tentative smile) You can make me feel all immature and force me to be rational later.

**Alicia:** (smiling) OK. But just so you know, if you want someone to vent to about the double standard between men's and women's behavior, I could be a sympathetic ear.

**Veronica: **Thanks. Now go before you make me lose my righteous rage.

_Alicia stands up to leave but pauses in the doorway, seeing several outfits lying on Veronica's bed. Going out clothes. Clothes that get attention._

**Alicia:** Just for curiosity's sake, what are you going to do?

_Veronica's phone rings again, a ring tone that Alicia recognizes as Logan's, but Veronica ignores the call, sending it to voicemail. _

**Veronica: **(matter of fact) Torture him.

**Alicia:** By ignoring him?

**Veronica: **Oh, no. That's just step one. (she sets down the dress and picks up a short skirt) I plan to be right in his face. (she picks up the blue strapless dress Logan had bought her in Cabo and holds it up) Educating him as to the error of his ways.

**Alicia:** (cautionary) Veronica…

**Veronica: **All's fair in love and war, right?

**Alicia:** I suppose, but be careful that you don't do something you'll regret.

**Veronica: **(pausing) I'm not going to cheat on him. I'm just going to show him exactly what I've had to see and put up with from him.

**Alicia:** At the risk of making you think I'm not on your side…try to be a little nice to Logan. Whatever you have planned, take it down a notch.

**Veronica: **(jaw tense) There you go trying to be all logical.

**Alicia:** (gentle) Sorry. It's the mom in me. I don't want to see you regret something. Anger fades, but regret is a nasty little bugger that hangs around for a long time.

_Veronica stares at Alicia, knowing she's right, but unwilling to let Logan slide anymore on this topic._

**Veronica: **(considering, but still stubborn) If I do nothing, then nothing changes.

**Alicia:** I'm not saying do nothing. Just...be gentle. (she points to the blue dress) And wear that one.

_Veronica smiles. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Party. Emma Harris's house. It is a large Spanish adobe style house. The backyard is dominated not by a pool, common for most 09er homes, but by a large Italian marble statue. Emma's mother couldn't swim and had had the pool filled in when they bought the house. A small horse stable and yard are off to the side of the house._

_Veronica enters the party with Wallace, walking purposefully through the house to the back yard. Wallace smiles at her encouragingly then veers off to get out of the line of fire. _

_Veronica moves through the party, looking for her quarry. She had seen Logan's Xterra outside, she knew he was here. Spotting Marisa talking to Kate, she walks over to them casually. _

**Veronica: **Marisa.

**Marisa: **Veronica. (hugging her ) Thank God you came. Please tell me you're going to forgive him.

_Veronica smiles, but it is hard and sharp. Kate grins._

**Kate: **Not quite yet, huh? Good for you.

_Marisa looks worried for Logan then rolls her eyes._

**Marisa: **Dumb idiot, what did he do this time?

_Veronica tells the story, leaving Marisa incensed, and Kate laughing. _

**Veronica: **I need a drink.

**Marisa: **Hell yes.

_They walk into the house to the kitchen for drinks._

_Across the party Logan watches Veronica talk to the girls, waiting for her to come find him. A half hour later he is still waiting. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Cut to later, Veronica is with Marisa, Scott, Enbom, and Mac. They are all talking, but she is watching the party, deliberately avoiding Logan's gaze. _

**Marisa:** (whispering) What are you doing?

**Veronica:** Looking for a likely candidate.

**Marisa:** A candidate for what?

**Veronica:** For revenge. The problem is, Logan knows most of these guys. And he's not threatened by them.

**Mac:** Casey is here.

_John looks shocked that Mac was offering helpful suggestions to help Veronica screw Logan over._

**Mac:** And Logan defiantly doesn't like Casey around Veronica.

**Veronica:** (grimace) Yeah, but Case is my friend, I'd feel bad.

**Marisa: **So explain the situation.

**Scott: **Like he hasn't heard already.

**Veronica:** Good point.

_She spots Casey through the crowd and walks towards him. _

**Scott: **I've got $50 on Logan throwing at least one punch tonight.

_Enbom considers the bet._

**Marisa: **No way, that would just piss Veronica off even more.

_Mac watches Veronica walk through the crowd and sees someone she hadn't seen in awhile come out of the house. _

**Mac:** (to Scott) I'll take that action and raise you $50 that Logan goes Mike Tyson on someone tonight.

**Enbom: **Who?

**Scott: **Done.

**Mac:** (grinning) Easiest money I'll ever make.

_Mac nods towards Noah Dawson and Enbom starts to laugh. _

_**-Flashback**_

_Scene opens at the Country Club. A party is going on, full of adults dressed to the nines. Cut to a parking area, next to a golf course. In the foreground we can see Logan and several of his friends, including Enbom, Rams, and Dick. On the ground at their feet is Noah. Rams is sitting on the hood of Noah's expensive retro Porche. He drags his hand over the hood issuing a sharp scratching sound. He is holding a small knife and uses it to dig a line drawing of a penis and testicles into the vintage paint job. He is grinning. _

_Logan leans down over Noah, his face threatening. Noah is bleeding but still maintains his look of bored, untouched superiority. _

**Logan:** Stay away from Veronica. Permanently.

**-End Flashback**

**Enbom: **Oh man, I missed all this.

**Mac:** The fights, the drama?

**Enbom: **Yep. All of it.

_He hugs Mac, looking at her with a smile then back to Logan who is watching Veronica as she finally makes her way to Casey's side._

**Mac:** Good to know.

_She smiles, but there is still a seriousness in her eyes as she watches him drink steadily from his cup, like he had all night. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Party. Veronica stops in front of Casey._

**Veronica:** Hey stranger.

**Casey:** Hey yourself. I just saw your dad.

**Veronica:** I heard. So what have you been up to?

_Casey talks about trying to get the company in line so he can manage certain projects while taking a full load at UCLA in the fall. _

**Casey:** So I got the CEO I wanted, but I'm still not sure I can trust him.

**Veronica:** Make it clear that if he conspires against you, he's out.

**Casey:** Easier said than done.

**Veronica:** You need someone who is at the company every day to watch out for you.

**Casey:** Like a spy?

**Veronica:** Like a loyal employee.

**Casey:** Know any candidates?

**Veronica:** I'll look around.

**Casey:** I should hire you.

**Veronica:** Yeah, my plate is already full.

**Casey:** Yeah. You OK?

**Veronica:** What joyous part of my life are you inquiring about? A little girl I found dead? My jackass boyfriend? My complicated family life?

_Casey smiles. _

**Casey:** Any of it. All of it.

**Veronica:** It's...whatever.

**Casey:** Yeah. I get it. (pause) So.

**Veronica:** So?

**Casey:** You want something.

**Veronica:** I do not.

_Casey looks at her, calling her out on her lie._

**Veronica:** I already got what I wanted. I can't look, that would defeat my purpose, but you can. Does Logan look happy?

_Casey looks, and Logan appears to be the opposite of happy. He is leaning against the house, surrounded by guys, watching Veronica with an intensity that could be felt. _

**Casey:** (easily) So your motive for talking to me was to piss off Logan.

**Veronica:** No. That is just a happy bonus.

**Casey:** You're going to get me hit.

**Veronica:** He'd better not.

**Casey:** You keep ignoring him and talking to other guys. Tall, attractive, intelligent guys- like myself (she smiles) and Logan is going to hit someone.

**Veronica:** Not you.

**Casey:** Then let's find you someone to flirt with that you don't mind Logan hitting.

**Veronica:** (amused) OK. Lead the way oh wise one.

_Now that Casey knows and isn't upset with her she plays it up laughing and smiling up at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and generally doing all the moves that tell that a girl is attracted to a guy. She forces herself not to look at Logan. He may know it is a ruse, but she wants self doubt to set in, to make him hurt like she'd been hurt by his behavior with other girls. _

_She and Casey look around the party considering and rejecting several guys. Finally Casey spots Noah. He starts to laugh, wrapping his arm around Veronica's shoulders and turning her in the direction to see Noah. As he does Casey notes Logan's savage expression on them. _

**Veronica:** (seeing Noah) No.

**Casey:** No? You don't want him to get hit?

**Veronica:** I don't care about that, I don't want to have to talk to him.

_Casey narrows his eyes._

**Casey:** Why?

**Veronica:** Last time we (air quotes) "talked," I had to duck to avoid his lips.

_Casey smiles wolfishly._

**Casey:** All the more reason to do it.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Veronica decides to let Casey off the hook and says her goodbyes, moving through the party looking for fresh blood._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Someone Logan doesn't know, someone who doesn't know me.

_She finds a group of guys from Hearst and easily strikes up a conversation with them. At first she considers playing the dumb blonde, but decides to just be herself. One of the guys, William, is average height and build, with blond hair and blue eyes. He is dressed like a male mannequin from Abercrombie and Fitch. _

**William:** I'd ask what your major is, but, I'm guessing you're still in high school.

**Veronica:** I am. Do people really ask that?

**William:** What's your major? Yeah. It's pretty much the opening line in any college pickup.

**Veronica:** I guess I've heard worse.

**William:** Oh yeah?

**Veronica:** Something about playing war, and lying down so I could blow him up.

_All the guys laugh._

**Veronica:** (flirty to William) So, what's your major?

**William:** Psychology.

**Veronica:** Really. Have you studied jealousy?

**William:** Sure.

**Veronica: **So what's it about? I mean what causes someone to feel so crazy?

**William: **Well, there are a few theories.

**Veronica: **And? What are they?

**William: **You're very interested in this, are you the jealous type, or maybe you've had a jealous boyfriend? (hopeful) An ex, maybe?

**Veronica: **Boyfriend. Current.

**William: **(disappointed) Ah. Here's the real question. Is jealousy really bad?

**Veronica: **(short) Yes.

**William: **Is it? There are a lot of studies that show that jealousy can make for a better relationship.

**Veronica:** (scoffing) How?

**William: **Jealousy heightens passion. It can lead to more intense sex. One partner is showing possession, and how he values the other, he might feel that his time with you is limited so he puts everything into every time you are together.

_Veronica blinks rapidly, and William grins._

**William: **Am I right?

**Veronica:** Uh...(frowns, debating) A person can be intense and passionate with their partner without jealousy.

**William: **Well, yeah. But think about it. The heightened emotions, like after a fight.

**Veronica:** Make up sex.

**William:** Yeah. (happy grin)

**Veronica:** Huh. OK, so I'll concede that jealousy doesn't have to be bad. In fact, (confidential tone) I'll admit that I like it. Sometimes. Within reason.

**William:** So your boyfriend is really jealous?

**Veronica:** Really psychotically jealous. Let's hope you don't find out.

**William:** Is he here? (looking around)

**Veronica:** Yeah. (her eyes dart to Logan who is staring her down with a hard dark look) So talk fast, I want to know what the text books say about it.

**William:** Oh, (nervous) sure. Uh, well one theory, the more common one that we hear about, is that if a person is insecure then they're more prone to jealousy.

**Veronica:** Makes sense.

**William:** Yeah, and in lots of cases that might be it. You don't feel great about yourself, or you don't trust your partner, someone else comes along, you feel threatened...

**Veronica:** What's the other theory?

**William:** This one is more interesting. The idea is that there is a biological basis for jealousy.

**Veronica:** Huh?

**William:** It's in our genes

**Veronica:** (disappointed) Oh, right, the "I couldn't help it, I'm a guy" excuse.

**William:** Not exactly. It's like a genetic alarm. Think about it, we're only here because our ancestors, thousands of generations of people, were able to find and defend a mate, leaving offspring behind to carry on their genes.

**Veronica:** OK.

**William:** So, it's a basic strategy of ensuring that it is your genes that are passed on. Find a mate, defend her long enough to have a kid, and make sure the kid you raise is your own. People didn't live that long, they couldn't waste time pining over someone who got away, they had to find the best mate they could and keep them. Defend them against any threats.

**Veronica:** (pointed) Real or imagined.

**William:** Right.

**Veronica:** (archly) So, it's a Neanderthal thing.

**William:** (grinning) Pretty much.

**Veronica:** I knew it. I'm dating a fucking caveman. (musing) There were so many signs...

**William:** Yeah or you're dating someone who thinks he'll never find another girl as good as the one he's got, and will go to great lengths to keep you.

_Veronica ponders that, her eyes darting to Logan again. He is still staring at her, rage clear on his face, but a bleakness has begun to creep into his eyes, she looks away._

**Veronica:** Thanks for the info, it's been...

**William:** Informative?

**Veronica:** Enlightening. But I should go. Before you experience jealous Neanderthal logic up close and personal.

_She turns to walk away, but he stops her._

**William:** Hey. (she pauses, looking back at him) I live in Rast hall at Hearst. Third floor. Come see me if you decide try a new partner.

_Veronica looks surprised, but a bit flattered, then nods and moves away from him. _

_As she slips around a small group of people, her eyes meet Logan's. He is directly ahead of her, staring at her like he had been for the whole night. She looks at him defiantly, then moves in another direction. He moves to intercept her._

**Logan:** Veronica, stop. Talk to me.

_She doesn't stop, and he grabs her arm to slow her down, sliding in front of her to block her path. _

**Logan:** Enough. I hurt you, you hurt me, it's enough.

**Veronica:** Not right now, Lumbergh, I'm kinda busy. In fact, look, I'm gonna have to ask you to just go ahead and come back another time. I'm meeting with every Tom, Dick and Harry that I can. (frowns) Well, not Dick or Harry, but you get my point.

_Logan looks exasperated, and she smiles snidely at him and frees her arm, continuing on her way. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Logan continues to stalk Veronica around the party, always keeping her in eyesight, torturing himself as she talks and laughs with any guy she can find. _

_Feeling his gaze on her again, she turns away from a conversation with Andrew Kettner (Rams' little brother) and Hank Didden (Harry's little brother). She turns to face Logan, meeting his stare without conceding an inch in their silent battle. _

_Andrew notices that they have lost her attention and nudges Hank. Both smile and move away leaving her alone. Dick approaches Logan, obviously drunk and claps him on the back drawing Logan's attention from Veronica for a moment. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** My original plan was to find some guy to really rub in Logan's face. So far so good, but nothing to really drive the point home. Nothing like having him watch some other guy touch me like I had to watch...

_A voice interrupts her thoughts._

**Noah:** Hello again Veronica.

_Her eyes move to Noah Dawson, now standing next to her with a bland, bored expression on his face, but his eyes are gleaming in interest as she looks at her._

_-VM-VM-VM—

* * *

_

-AN

I should have said in the last chapter, there was some liberal stealing from a few noir movies and a spoof noir movie. In this chapter there is an adapted convo from Moonlight - from freshies to fuck buddies. The line about Noah being rock bottom is from The Big Steal. And I had not planned on Logan telling V how many girls he'd been with, but the convo went that way. And if my math seems odd, I figured he had one before Lilly, a few each year he was with Lilly (during breakups) and then after Lilly died, I think Logan would have gone crazy with girls. So of you just think of 4 per month after Lilly died and before he and V hooked up, that is 56 girls.

I figure reviews are like questions in the classroom, if one of you thinks it or asks it, 10 more are thinking the same thing. So I want to address two recent reviews.

The first compared Enbom's actions to TV Duncan. Instinctive reaction: Ick. But I admit that is a fair comparison, but not one I thought about on my own. I have a specific circumstance from real life I'm drawing on here- in high school one of my good friends watched as her relationship disintegrated around her after a horrific car accident killed one of our other good friends. The whole world changes, you see it differently afterwards, and her boyfriend couldn't deal. He broke my friend's heart and as much as I wanted to hate him for it (we were all hurting too) I couldn' add to the similarities to the story, he was her first relationship too. He didn't have the balls to break up with her so he cheated on her at a party where he knew it would get back to her. It did, and she ended it. So I do hate him a little. Wussy bastard.

Second review: V is being mean to Keith. Ok, this one I don't understand as much. But I accept the viewpoint. I have to confess that I never had a good daughter/father relationship. It was bad, bad to the extent that if he had left and never come around, I might have had a better life. And since he wouldn't leave I kicked him to the curb of my life as soon as I was able. So writing Keith and V is a stretch for me. I can't draw from personal experience so I draw from the show and when I can't go there, I default to distance and more distance. Sorry. I know Keith/V should be close, and I'm trying to remember to add that in, it just doesn't come naturally.

But in my defense in regard to the Logan/Keith talk and V being adamantly opposed, that comes from the show. And I get it. I think V is distant with Keith about Logan because of Keith's previously expressed disapproval. (though on the show it was more V's discomfort with who Logan was as a person). Also, and this comes from me again, having two men who together know all sides of you together in the same room, talking, can be awkward. I hated it when my boyfriend and my brother first would talk to each other. HATED IT. I'm very private and that felt like a loss of control on crack. Not good. You should have seen the things I did to pry them apart. You know what is a great conversation ender for big brothers? Anything about their little sister having sex. Seriously, anything. But they got even with me, going shopping together at xmas and showing up to dinner wearing the same shirts. Which they also coordinated with an ex of mine. I almost left the restaurant, I swear. Train wreck. But again I got even by challenging them to eat Chinese mustard. I can't help that none of them knew how hot it was. Lesson here, don't F with me. I get even.

I did some research on jealousy, and found a great article on it on Psychology Today "Jealousy: A Voice of Possessiveness Past"

OK, this is a very long author's note, but I have one more thing. Some of you took exception to me saying Dick had few redeeming qualities. He does have some good characteristics (being loyal to friends), but does he show them in a way that adds value to his existence? Sure he defends his friends, stands by them is willing to burn a pool for them, but what does that equal besides trouble? His hobbies as far as I can tell are scamming on girls, drinking, pranks, and surfing. He's rarely willing to step up to help others or be kind to them, he doesn't do anything for anyone outside his small, rich circle of friends. So, yeah, I think he needs to have something else going on for him to even be close to Mac's equal. (spoiler alert) Even if he has a lot of great qualities he would need to show them.

Words 13,526

Sorry there haven't been codes, my thoughts have all been on the stories.


	15. Ch 15 You Get What You Give

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys are under suspicion for the car accident until they make a deal with the DA and say Chester was driving. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. He acted distant once he returned, but when the guys talk to him about it he makes an effort to treat Mac better. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and the release date was pushed up to capitalize on the publicity from V solving the disappearance of Marisol Reyes and two other girls. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Jake and Weidman keep popping up, and Jake makes V a deal: a donor for Grace if V will spend time with Leanne. Veronica makes it through the media coverage and the FBI asking questions, but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Logan continues to flirt with girls and after some bad news on Marisol and seeing Logan with another girl, Veronica lets him know she won't tolerate it anymore, then decides to teach him a lesson.

Thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate it. Special request: have I missed any of your favorite season 1 moments? Let me know. I was stuck in traffic the other day are realized I didn't have the fake engagement/she's a keeper or the domestically available cheerleaders with low self esteem scenes yet.

**Chapter 15: You get what you give**

**(Saturday, August 14, close to midnight)**

_We open where we left off. Emma Harris's party. _

**Noah:** Hello again Veronica.

_Her eyes move to Noah Dawson, now standing next to her with a bland, bored expression on his face, but his eyes are gleaming in interest as she looks at her._

**Veronica:** (blandly) Noah. I haven't seen you around this summer.

**Noah:** I was in the south of France.

**Veronica:** (disinterested) How nice for you.

**Noah:** It was diverting. But I have to say, I missed the unique features of this town.

_She frowns at him. _

**Noah:** Such as your company.

**Veronica:** Oh please. Tell me, do your lines usually work?

**Noah:** As a matter of fact, yes.

**Veronica:** (drool) What a sad commentary on humanity.

_Noah issues a real smile._

**Noah:** You never fail to amuse me.

**Veronica:** (deadpan) My goal in life.

_His smile widens, but his eyes are still flat and faintly alarming. _

**Noah:** And you surprise me, which is unusual. I like that about you. Like tonight for instance. I know you saw me earlier, and you are obviously trying to make Echolls jealous, yet you've stayed away.

_She stares back at him, her face unyielding._

**Noah:** I could help.

_He steps closer to her reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek and she turns her head, avoiding his touch. But she doesn't move away from him, realizing that if she wanted to end this argument with Logan, Noah could be the perfect way to do it. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Looks like Casey was right.

**Veronica:** What I like about you is you're rock bottom. I wouldn't expect you to understand this, but it's a great comfort for a girl to know she could not possibly sink any lower.

**Noah:** (flirty) Ouch. (intimate) So how do you want to play this? We could leave together. Or you could let me kiss you right here. Maximum impact, least amount of effort.

**Veronica:** For you.

_He grins, amusement finally reaching his eyes, and reaches out for her but she steps back evading his touch. _

**Veronica:** No thanks. You already served your purpose.

_Noah lets himself look disappointed as she turns to walk away. _

_She walks into the house and sees Logan is barely keeping himself in check, Rams at his side trying to talk some sense into him. Veronica passes by them on her way inside. _

**Rams:** Veronica is not going to be happy if you beat the crap out of that guy right here. (forceful) Logan. Listen...

_She continues on her way, her face reflecting her feeling of guilt. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** (full of self doubt) I had to do it. I had to make my point.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Cut to Veronica exiting the bathroom. She looks around surprised to not see Logan. Moving through the main areas of the party she still doesn't see him and begins to worry. She quickly turns and goes out front to see if the Xterra is still there. It is, so she goes back inside. _

_In the kitchen she finds Meg with Richie._

**Veronica:** Have you seen Logan?

**Meg:** Not for a few minutes no.

**Richie:** Uh, I think...he's around here somewhere. Give it a few minutes, I'm sure he'll turn up.

_Both Meg and Veronica look at Richie like he's weird. _

**Veronica: **Why do you think that?

_Riche shrugs, looking uncomfortable. Veronica stares at him hard and Richie grows increasingly uncomfortable. Meg smiles at Veronica, then looks sympathetically at Richie. Veronica tilts her head, her attention on Richie and getting whatever he knows out of him. _

**Veronica: **(softly beguiling)Richie.

**Richie:** Yeah?

**Veronica: **Where is Logan?

**Richie:** (whiny) I don't know.

**Veronica: **(comforting)I think you do.

**Richie:** Uh, I really don't.

**Veronica: **(still soft and reassuring) Hmm, OK, where do you _think_ Logan is?

_Richie looks down as if trying to break her powers of persuasion by looking away. _

**Richie:** (muttering) It shouldn't take long.

**Veronica: **(frowning) What shouldn't...

_Realization dawns on her face. _

**Veronica: **Oh shit.

_She turns to leave, darting outside quickly and trying to figure out where Logan would go. _

_Seeing Harry and Hank standing to the far side of the house by the small horse stables and paddock, she marches in their direction. _

**Veronica: **Move.

**Harry: **Veronica, maybe you should...

**Veronica: **(yelling in anger) Move!

_She pushes past them and enters the small building that houses three horse stalls. She expects to see Logan with Noah but it is empty. She looks around confused. Harry and Hank follow her inside._

**Harry: **Hey...

**Veronica: **Where is he?

**Harry: **Who, Logan?

**Veronica: **(aggressive) Yes Logan. Where is he?

**Harry: **(obviously lying) I'm not sure.

_She gives him a vicious glare and storms out past them, searching the party again for Logan. There is no excitement though, no indication of a fight. She stops walking, filled with confusion and growing concern._

_Harry and Hank, who had been following her, stop at her side. She turns to them, her face now showing worry._

**Veronica: **Where is he?

**Harry: **He's here somewhere, come on, we'll look for him together.

_She knows Harry is blowing her off, just trying to keep her occupied until Logan comes back. She turns to Hank, his arm still in a cast, though it is just a wrist cast now. _

**Veronica: **Where is he? Come on Hank, just tell me.

**Hank: **He's in the garage.

_She smiles at him briefly and Harry gives Hank an incredulous look. Veronica takes off towards the garage, on the other side of the house. _

**Harry: **What the hell man?

_Hank shrugs and seeing Logan, Rams, Dick, Luke and Enbom come back into the backyard he whistles. Getting their attention he points to Veronica's retreating back as she reenters the house and Logan nods and follows her. _

_Veronica bursts into the garage from the hallway off the kitchen, ad finding it dark, fumbles for the light switch flipping on the light. There is no sign of Logan. She looks around._

**Veronica Voiceover: **No blood either. What the hell?

_Turning around, her face full of rage at being fooled, she steps into the hallway and sees Logan barreling towards her. Her eyes race over him, looking for injuries, and finding none, her mind immediately returns to the anger that had filled her earlier. She steps forward but Logan continues coming, merely sweeping her off her feet with a hard arm wrapped around her waist that anchors her to his body as he keeps walking, barely a break in his stride, into the garage. _

_The door slams shut behind them and Veronica, whose mouth had fallen open at the surprise of being manhandled, snaps it shut and glares up at him. Her small hands ball into fists and hammer against his chest. _

**Veronica:** Put me down!

_Her voice echoes in the mostly empty space, large enough for three cars, but currently only housing one. A long work bench runs the length of the back wall, with cabinets on the wall that joins the house. The floor is epoxy and shines under the hard, bright fluorescent lights, no stains to be seen. _

_Logan waits until they are a few feet into the garage, before complying with her demand._

**Veronica:** You really are a caveman, you know that?

**Logan:** (confused) What?

_On her feet again she pushes him away with all her might, causing him to step back from her. _

_Both begin talking, nearly shouting, eyes angry, accusing, and hurt. _

**Veronica:** What did you do? Did you beat up Noah?

**Logan:** Why did you talk to that guy? Do you have no sense at all? Jesus, Veronica.

_She grabs his right hand raising it and finding the telltale red knuckles. _

**Veronica:** Me? How stupid are you Logan? He's not one of Weevil's guys who obeys some macho code of silence, if you hurt him he could go to the police. Just to get you in trouble. What were you thinking? Oh, right you don't think, you just react. When are you going to learn?

**Logan:** He had it coming, if he didn't learn his lesson the first time-

**Veronica:** (stunned) The _first_ time? Are you fucking kidding me?

_Logan glares at her, haughty and smug._

**Logan:** I don't joke about arrogant pricks like that, not when they touch you.

**Veronica:** (frustrated, but also with a flash of guilt) He didn't touch me.

**Logan:** (harsh) Don't lie to me, I saw you.

**Veronica:** You saw nothing. A fabrication of your overactive Neanderthal brain.

**Logan:** Fine, I'm a Neanderthal, but you're the bitch who is running around all night throwing yourself at every guy here.

**Veronica:** (her mouth falls open again) Fuck you. (she turns towards the door ready to leave) If you _think_ that you saw me throwing myself at guys, you have another think coming. (angry, mockingly instructive) Allow me to show you what that would look like.

_She doesn't make it more than a step before Logan has her arm and spins her around, his mouth capturing hers in a hard, possessive, dominating kiss. She pushes against him, not willing to give in to him, and eventually her struggles register with him. Logan releases her, his face revealing his turmoil. _

_Veronica takes a few deep breaths then swings her hand in a tight arch and slaps Logan hard enough to turn his head. He looks back at her, stunned at both their actions. Veronica herself looks surprised that she had hit him. _

_He more than half expects her to run, and goads her on._

**Logan:** Run away then Veronica, that is what you do.

**Veronica:** (voice trembling because that is exactly what she wanted to do) Fuck you.

_She reaches up, to sooth the red mark she had left on his cheek, but pulls her hand back before she touches him, unsure of what she wants to do now, but Logan captures her hand and uses it to hold her in place as he steps into her body to kiss her again. This kiss is just as angry as the first, but still manages to be softer, less about force and more about purging the anger that filled both of them. _

_By the time she breaks the kiss her arms are around his waist, clutching at him and she is struggling to remember why they are fighting. _

**Veronica:** Stop, Logan, you can't just kiss me and expect…

_She loses her train of thought as his mouth moves down her neck, sucking hard. The sound of her own rushing blood fills her ears, and suddenly all that matters is this. Touching Logan, making this connection, being with him even if she was still mad enough to consider vandalizing his precious Xterra __and__ Audi and then really getting creative with her revenge._

_Logan pours all of his anger, feelings of helplessness, and need into another kiss, his hands holding her face still as he plunders her mouth. Feeling that she is no longer trying to abandon him, but rather returning the kiss and holding onto him tightly, he walks them towards the work bench, lifting her up to sit on it. _

_Releasing each other long enough to gasp in a few deep breaths her hands go to the fly of his jeans, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down his waist. Logan doesn't waste time either, yanking the skirt of her dress up and dragging the whole dress over her head. Dropping the garment, he unsnaps her strapless bra easily but she grabs his mouth and pulls it down to hers before he can move to her underwear. _

_Their kisses are still hard, desperate and angry. Her hands slip from his waist around to his front, closing around his cock and pumping it hard. _

**Logan:** Fuck.

_She keeps going until he grabs her wrists and forces her to release him._

**Logan:** Enough.

_Too impatient to slip her underwear off he closes his hands around the lace and jerks, ripping them easily. Veronica blinks in shock, but she doesn't have time to do more than that because Logan's hands are on her hips holding her steady as he thrusts into her. _

_She holds onto him as he pounds into her, his movements hard, filled with lust and the dark side of him that he tried to keep hidden from her. Even as pleasure and desire filled her body with a sharp need for completion, she was still angry. _

_Her words spill out, broken with her shuddering breaths and his thrusts._

**Veronica: **You. Are. Such. A Jackass.

_His words are also in a broken cadence but more concise than hers._

**Logan:** Shut up, the only thing I want to hear right now is my name.

_She rakes her nails over his back, leaving red scores in across his skin. Logan responds by jerking her hips forward to meet his next thrust. Her head falls back as the pleasure nearly whites out her brain._

**Veronica: **God.

**Logan: **(hard smug smile) That's close.

_Not wanting to give him the satisfaction Veronica tries to keep silent, but Logan knows what she is doing and he knows how to manipulate her. His hand moves between their bodies, finding her clit and applying pressure. She gasps loudly, a keening sound escaping from her before she can stop it._

_She glares at him, but that only lasts a second as her orgaism hits and she is lost to the waves of pleasure. Logan surges into her a few more times, allowing himself to come, feeling the sweet release fill him, easing the darker emotions that had driven him earlier. Feeling Veronica, soft and lax and satiated against him, in his arms, eases back the feelings of eminent loss that had driven him earlier._

_A few minutes later Veronica lifts her head off his shoulder, and looks around their surroundings. The garage is sparse, industrial looking, and the sounds of the party outside can be heard clearly. So clearly that individual voices could be differentiated._

**Rams:** We surfing tomorrow or what?

**Luke:** Yeah.

**Enbom:** What break?

**Matt Barone:** I dunno, Logan mentioned somewhere.

_There is laughter._

**Dick:** Well, I guess we'll wait to ask him.

_More laughter._

_Veronica looks at Logan her face still glowing. His expression is cautious, unsure of her state of mind, but clearly more calm while still showing an edge of anger._

**Veronica:** You really do pick the worst places.

**Logan:** Me? You picked this one sweetheart.

**Veronica:** How?

**Logan:** You wore that dress, you came in here by yourself.

**Veronica:** Your logic really does leave something to be desired.

**Logan:** As long as I don't leave you with anything to be desired.

_She shakes her head minutely, not in amusement but with discontent. She was still angry. _

**Veronica:** Logan-

_He kisses her, stopping her words, not wanting to restart the fight. Not yet. His hands slide over her bare back, gentle and persuasive as they come around her front to cup her breasts lovingly. She looks at him with displeasure for his earlier actions, but arches her back to press her breasts into his hand as his thumbs flick over her nipples. _

_Her hands frame his face and she stares into his eyes wanting him to see that while she wants his touch, she still hasn't forgiven him yet. Logan reads her clearly and dips his head down to kiss her quickly before moving his mouth to her breasts. Pleasure fills her and she rewards him by saying his name on a contented sigh. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

**(Sunday, August 15)**

_Emma Harris' house where the party is still going, though with less people now. Exiting the garage, Veronica avoids the knowing stares of Logan's friends. He keeps her close for the rest of the night, but they don't talk much, and certainly not about their current issues. _

_Later. Veronica finds Hank by the keg. _

**Veronica: **You're a better liar than I thought you would be.

**Hank: **Thanks.

**Veronica: **(calm but with a clear threat) Lie to me again Hank, and you won't be thanking me afterwards.

_Hank smiles, but looks nervous._

_Logan walks her out to her car with Wallace and watches grimly as Wallace drives her home. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_When morning comes, Veronica mulls over the night and finds that while she does feel some regret for playing a game with Logan's emotions, she wouldn't change anything. In fact she kinds wishes she had taken it farther, just to make sure Logan got it. _

_After spending some time with Keith and Backup at the beach, she shores herself up for an unpleasant conversation and heads to Logan's._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Logan's house. He answers the door with his hair still wet from his shower after surfing. _

**Veronica: **We need to talk.

**Logan: **(sardonic) I could have told you that yesterday.

_She stops in the doorway, giving him a hard look. _

**Veronica: **Really? Do you really want to have a contest over who behaved worse?

**Logan: **As long as you admit you behaved badly too.

_She glares at him but comes into the house allowing him to close the door behind her. _

**Veronica: **(deliberately antagonizing him) Well, no one ran their hands over _my_ body in front of you. _Yet_. So I don't think we're even if that is what you are looking for.

_Logan looks like he wants to hit something again._

**Veronica: **So are we talking or not?

_Logan waves his hand towards the couch, inviting her to sit._

**Veronica: **Robert Heinlein: "Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own...Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they're almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other."

**Logan: **Heinlein? The science fiction writer?

**Veronica: **Does that make him any less credible that the eggheads you quote to make your point?

**Logan: **(snobbish) He writes science fiction.

**Veronica: **Fine. Henry Havelock Ellis. Jealousy is a dragon which slays love under the pretense of keeping it alive.

_She looks at him archly._

**Veronica: **He was a British sexologist.

**Logan: **I know who he was. He couldn't get it up until he was 60 years old when he found out he was turned on by a woman peeing.

**Veronica: **So? He had the first 60 years of his life to think about stuff.

**Logan: **Like golden showers?

**Veronica: **Can we stop arguing about who said it, and focus on the damn meaning?

**Logan: **Fine. But isn't it _your_ jealousy that lead to last nights theatrics?

_She glares at him and stands up, fully intending to leave. Logan looks disappointed and angry at himself that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He knew he had been wrong, but watching Veronica talk to any guy, every guy, except for him, and do it deliberately was worse in his eyes than anything he had done. Not that he had done anything, he had just failed to prevent something from happening. Hardly the same as her deliberate attempts to hurt him. _

**Logan: **He that is not jealous is not in love. St. Augustine.

_She hesitates. Looking at him and trying to decide if she should stay or go. He clearly wasn't open to having this conversation. The instinct to leave is strong, but she fights it. _

**Veronica**: In jealousy there is more self-love than love. Duc de La Rochefoucauld.

**Logan: **Did you do research?

_She shakes her head, not in denial, but in annoyance that he was still dodging the point. She turns to leave but his heartfelt words stop her. _

**Logan: **Stay. Please.

_She sinks back down to the couch, but stays a few feet away from him, her bag clutched in her hand, ready to make a quick escape._

**Logan: **(fighting the words) I'm sorry.

**Veronica**: You've said that before, but nothing has changed.

**Logan: **I can't control what another person does Veronica.

**Veronica**: Great, we're back to the (whiny tone) "it's not my fault, these girls just throw themselves at me" excuse.

**Logan: **(hard) What do you want me to do?

**Veronica**: Tell them you have a girlfriend. Tell them you're not available.

**Logan: **(indignant) I do.

**Veronica**: You-

**Logan: **(interrupting) You may be an unusual girl, but you are still a girl. Think about it, me telling them I'm taken just makes me-

**Veronica**: (finishing his thought) More of a prize.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica**: (dejected) I know.

**Logan: **So what do you want me to do?

**Veronica**: I don't know. I'm not a guy, but figure it out. I don't like your jealousy Logan. I don't like it, but I've accepted it because I know you, because I care about your feelings. That's me respecting your boundaries. And you need to respect mine.

_The stare at each other. Logan finally gets her point, but still doesn't know what to do about it. _

**Logan: **I will. OK?

**Veronica**: I want to believe that Logan, but...

**Logan: **I know you, I know you want proof. So let me prove it to you.

**Veronica**: How?

**Logan: **Give me time.

_Logan doesn't know how, but if this is something that could cost him Veronica, he'd figure it out. _

_Neither concedes, but it is as good as it can be with two such stubborn people. They let the subject drop._

**Logan: **You don't have to knock. (referring to earlier)

**Veronica**: I...

_She breaks off, and he nods, but he is not happy with it. _

**Veronica**: How was surfing?

**Logan: **Good.

**Veronica**: And...

**Logan: **(amused frustration) The weather?

_She looks down. _

**Logan: **This is stupid. I forgive you.

**Veronica**: (affronted) You forgive me?

**Logan: **Well yeah, for running around last night trying to make me jealous.

**Veronica**: (archly) Trying?

**Logan: **Fine, making me jealous, angry...

**Veronica**: Violent?

_Logan grins darkly._

**Veronica**: (sighing) Did you have to fight?

**Logan: **(shortly) Yeah.

_She rolls her eyes._

**Logan: **Oh, get real, you knew the second you talked to him that I was gonna kick his ass. And don't pretend that you care about that prick.

_She shrugs. _

**Logan: **I really am sorry Veronica, I didn't...

_She cuts him off, smiling at him as she trails soft fingers over his bruised knuckles. _

**Veronica**: I know. And I'm sorry too.

_He looks at her doubtfully._

**Veronica**: Kinda. (faint smile) Maybe.

_He continues to stare at her._

**Veronica**: (completely unrepentant) OK, not really.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Neptune Memorial. Grace's room is crowded with people, clowns, and a dog. The dog was a therapy dog, and was Veronica's gift to Gracie and was currently curled up against Grace's side in bed. Child after child came in to see the dog and pet her head almost reverently, and the owner agreed to take her around the ward after the party was over, letting each child who wanted to have some time with her. _

_Logan had provided the clowns which were making Dick uncomfortable. Wallace was making balloon animals, and sometime later a storyteller was going to show up and read to the whole children's ward, or at least the children that were well enough to go to the playroom. Mac brought Ryan and Daryl was there along with a few of the other kids that Grace had met while in the hospital. Lizzie arrived late, but brought several coloring books and a new dress for Grace to wear. Meg had brought the food, sweets that were approved by Grace's doctors. _

_The hospital staff was very amused by the large gathering and suspended normal rules for how many people were allowed in a room. _

_All in all the day was a success, Grace was smiling shyly and appeared happy. Meg was beaming, the impending operation and the hope that Grace would respond well to the transplant filling her with optimism. _

_After a few hours Grace was beginning to lag, but begged to be allowed to go to the playroom to listen to the story along with the other kids. She fell asleep against Meg's side half way through and an orderly helped carry her back to bed. _

_Meg follows them back and cries silently watching Grace sleep. The operation was scheduled in two days and Meg still didn't know what was going to happen with her parents, Grace, Lizzy or herself. _

_Leaving the hospital, Veronica stops on Felix's floor to check in on him. Talking to the nurses at the nurses' station she sees someone who looks familiar, a blonde girl. Veronica frowns and tries to get a better look at the girl as she pauses when she sees Veronica, then rushes past her. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Night. Meg is working the late shift at Java the Hut and Veronica stops in to visit. _

_The conversation turns to guys, and Veronica fills Meg in on the fight and tentative resolution._

**Meg**: You two are so...

**Veronica**: (caustic) Volatile?

**Meg**: Crazy in love.

**Veronica**: Yeah, _crazy_ is right.

_Meg smiles._

**Meg**: It's nice.

**Veronica**: (conceding the point) Sometimes. But I prefer the in love to the crazy.

**Meg**: I think maybe the two come as one package. You can't feel that strongly about someone and not get a little crazy.

_Veronica doesn't like that thought, but lets it go._

**Veronica**: How about you?

**Meg**: Me?

**Veronica**: Love, love interests, a certain boy from Pan?

**Meg**: Richie? (smiles) Yeah, he's cute. And he seems like a normal guy. A nice guy.

**Veronica**: I think he is.

**Meg**: Yeah, but I have a pretty poor track record when it comes to "nice guys." I think they're nice and they turn out to be...

**Veronica**: Not nice?

**Meg**: Nice boys are just better liars; surprise is a worse betrayal. At least when Logan behaves badly, you have to have been expecting it.

**Veronica**: (indignant) Hey!

**Meg**: (grinning) Well, you are dating a bad boy. Even if he is sweet with you.

_Veronica rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica**: Logan, well, Logan is...he's...

_Meg waits amused to see Veronica struggle for words._

**Meg**: Yes?

**Veronica**: He's unique. Uniquely fucked up. Just like me. Maybe that's why it works.

**Meg**: You're both loyal, passionate, and desperately in love with the other, that's why it works. The fact that you're both complicated people, just makes your connection deeper.

_Veronica tilts her head considering Meg's words. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Exiting the café Veronica sees Duncan walking down the street. She pauses then looks concerned as she realizes he is walking towards her. Towards Meg's workplace. She doesn't move out of_ the doorway, ready to block his path. Duncan looks up from his feet as he gets closer and sees her, his steps faltering.

**Duncan: **Uh, hey Veronica.

_She stares at him._

**Duncan: **I...I wanted to see Meg.

**Veronica: **And if she doesn't want to see you?

**Duncan: **Then she can tell me that herself.

**Veronica: **I said _if_, so if she tells you to beat it, what are you going to do?

**Duncan: **(weary) What do you want Veronica?

**Veronica: **I want to know that if my friend tells you to get the hell away from her that you will.

_Duncan is annoyed that she won't get out of his way, that she won't let him deflect this conversation. _

**Duncan: **I like Meg.

**Veronica: **That's not an answer.

**Duncan: **I like her, I think we're good together.

_The way he says it is both questioning and whiny. Like he's seeking her approval. He doesn't receive it._

**Veronica: **(nostrils flaring in irritation) Still not an answer. But I suppose I could read between the lines. _You_ like Meg, _you_ think you're good together. This is about you.

_Duncan looks exasperated again. _

**Duncan: **I don't have to explain this to you Veronica. You're not Meg's keeper, she can make her own decisions.

**Veronica: **(chiding) And I'm asking you what you'll do if her decision is to never see you again.

**Duncan: **Can you just move out of the way please?

_She doesn't answer and doesn't move. Duncan stares at her, his expression clearly saying she is being childish, but he is the one to give up. He sighs and turning around walks back to his car. Veronica watches him go then goes back inside Java the Hut. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

**(Monday, August 16)**

_Veronica wakes up on Monday morning to some strange sounds. Bottle clanking, papers rustling and two men speaking in low voices. She sits up in her bed and peers out the window, pulling the shade back just enough to see out. _

_Two men are going through the Fennels' trash and recycling bins. For a moment Veronica is confused, then she realizes she recognizes them. Paparazzi. They're looking for anything that can give them a story. She jumps out of bed and pulling on Logan's sweatshirt, runs into the house._

**Veronica: **Dad!

_Keith goes outside and quickly has a word with the men, but they don't leave. Keith comes back inside after wheeling the bins back onto Alicia's property._

**Veronica: **Dad, what's going on? Call the sheriff's office.

**Keith: **I can't. Once we put the trash out on the curb it is considered abandoned.

**Veronica: **You're not serious.

**Keith: **I am.

_Wallace has woken up from the noise and he and Alicia come out of their bedrooms to join the conversation._

**Wallace: **So what do we do? Sit outside and wait to see the trash truck coming before putting the trash out?

**Veronica: **Or shred everything.

**Alicia: **Is there really anything of importance in the trash?

**Veronica: **Well the recycling has my phone bills.

**Wallace: **You need to shred those? Who you been calling?

**Veronica: **That's not the point.

**Alicia: **Let's just have breakfast, we can figure this out later.

**Veronica: **Whatever, I have my plan. Shred everything. They can waste their time piecing it back together in stead of following me.

_Alicia smiles at Veronica's plan and her ill temper._

**Keith: **They'll find a new story soon enough.

_Veronica isn't sure._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Yeah, until Aaron's trial starts, or Jake moves mom into the Kane house, or Lynn and Aaron's divorce is finalized, or a million other things.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_The guys spend the morning doing another four hours of community service at Del Dios Park. Enbom tells them that he's going to be doing his extra hours at the fire station, and the guys tease him about cooking and cleaning for a house full of men, saying that he'll be their little wifey. _

**Dick: **More like their little pet bitch.

**Enbom: **And what are we here?

_Dick grunts and rolls out another piece of sod. It's another hot day and they are all grumpy from the hard work and hot sun. _

**Harry: **At least Logan's not basking in the afterglow today.

**Logan: **Fuck off.

**Enbom: **You and Veronica finally make up?

**Dick: **Hell yeah they did, we all heard it too. Ronnie was riding the big dog and loving it.

**Logan: **Stop talking about her.

**Enbom: **You two did make up didn't you?

**Logan: **Yeah. Kinda.

_Enbom looks sympathetic. _

**Rams: **Look at the brightside man, that dickwad won't be coming around anymore.

_Logan doesn't look convinced. That's what he had thought the last time he beat up Noah Dawson, but then he had popped back up. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_At Leanne's condo Veronica is spending a mostly silent morning with Shiloh and her mother. She talks to Leanne as little as possible, concentrating on Shiloh, playing with her on the floor. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Cut to an office at Quantico. A mousy young man, an analyst, enters Agent Morris's office. She looks up coldly._

**Agent Morris: **Who are you?

**Young man: **I'm with financial section.

_She looks at him pityingly. _

**Agent Morris: **Are you lost?

**Young man: **No. We received a bill from a (looks at the paper he's holding) La Quinta Inn in Neptune, California. (looks back up) It appears there was some damage to the room after your stay.

_She glares at him but he misses it looking back down again at his paperwork._

**Young man: **A broken lamp?

_She snarls. _

_-VM-VM-VM-_

_Leaving the park, the guys are hot and sweaty and pound down bottles of water. The park ranger who has been supervising them congratulates them on another four hours and thanks them for working hard._

**Dick: **I hate that fucker. He sits in his truck and watches us work. It's like slave porn.

_Logan grins._

**Rams: **What's up today? You want to work out?

_Harry looks at Rams like he's crazy._

**Logan: **Uh, yeah. Marisa and Scott were gonna spend the day at the beach, so I'm free until later this afternoon. I'm gonna stop and get a coffee then head home. Wanna meet me there in an hour?

**Rams: **Yeah, sure. (grins) Lemme guess what your afternoon plans are... a little blonde in very little clothing?

_Logan shrugs his thoughts elsewhere. _

**Logan: **Nah, just some errands.

_Dick climbs into Logan's Xterra, having lost the bet and with it access to his truck. Logan had yet to pick a new vehicle for Dick, so the guys had been taking turns driving Dick around whenever Beaver wasn't available. _

_They stop at Java the Hut, and park in the red zone, since the lot is full and street parking is tight. Logan doesn't give it a thought. _

_Entering the café, Logan immediately notes that Meg is tense. She comes over to the hostess stand as soon as she sees them. _

**Logan: **Is something wrong?

_She looks over her shoulder and Logan follows her gaze to see Duncan sitting in an easy chair a large cup of coffee on the table beside him and a book in his hand. Their eyes meet. Duncan's expression is blank, but Logan's is full of emotion. He looks at his old friend, full of regret, anger and complete confusion._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Afternoon. Logan is walking down the street in downtown Neptune. He enters a small exclusive jewelry shop. Inside he looks at several items, telling the clerk that he is looking for something for his girlfriend's birthday. The man suggests that Logan consider having something customized and Logan looks intrigued. The man goes into the back to bring out a few custom pieces to show Logan. _

_In the main showroom, Logan sees some earrings he knows his mother will love and taps the glass over them. The door opens and he turns to see Kendall Casablancas enter. She is dressed in expensive clothes, a designer he recognizes from his mother's closet, but still manages to look cheap with her cleavage and too heavy makeup. _

_Another clerk greets her but Kendall ignores the woman and focuses her razor sharp gaze on Logan. He smiles satirically. Kendall sashays over to him. _

**Kendall:** Well hello there.

**Logan: **(bright and cheerful but with a knowing, cynical look) Mrs. Casablancas.

**Kendall:** It's Kendall.

**Logan: **(gleefully mocking) Oh, OK.

**Kendall:** I didn't know that boys your age shopped at expensive jewelry boutiques. I know there are... _other advantages_ (she practically growls it at him), to your youth but to find such a virile, young man who also has exquisite (she runs her finger over his arm) taste in jewelry as well?

**Logan: **What can I say, our school covers all the bases. Sex ed, math, ethics, making sure we know how to showcase our wealth to inspire jealousy from the poor masses.

**Kendall:** (derisive) Yeah, school in general, not very hot. Unless I'm wearing a naughty school girl uniform. Then it's very hot. And Logan? If you need sex ed, don't bother with a class. I _am_ sex ed.

_She looks up at him, openly inviting. Logan looks vaguely disturbed and steps away when she reaches out again to touch him. _

**Logan: **If you say so.

_The clerk approaches them, his gaze disdainful as it goes over Kendall. Logan is dressed in jeans, a button down shirt and flip flops but still manages to look wealthy and classy whereas Kendall looks like a rich man's whore._

**Store Clerk: **(stiffly) Sir, the items you wished to see?

**Kendall:** (to the Clerk, very rudely) Go away.

_She turns back to Logan, dropping the studied seduction, going straight to the point._

**Kendall:** Listen kid, you might not have noticed, but I'm offering you a pretty good thing here. You wanna play grab-ass with cheerleaders who've just mastered missionary? Have fun with that, but if you want to play in the big leagues, call me. Or better, just stop by.

_Logan stares her down, not revealing anything. _

**Logan: **(smiling with distain) I'll get back to you.

_He turns to the clerk, who looks like he smells something bad._

**Logan: **Do you have a private viewing room I could use to look these over?

**Store Clerk: **Of course sir, if you'll follow me.

**Logan: **And I'll take these.

_He taps on the glass case over the earrings again._

**Store Clerk: **An excellent choice, would you like them gift wrapped?

**Logan: **Well yeah, they're not really my style.

_The clerk offers a polite laugh and ushers Logan into the private room. Kendall watches him go with hungry eyes._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Logan's house. Logan is eating dinner with Meg, Marisa and Scott._

**Marisa: **Is Veronica coming over?

**Logan: **Yeah. Anytime now.

**Meg: **OK, before she gets here, Marisa and I were talking. I assume you have something planned for her birthday.

_Logan nods._

**Meg: **Right, and with her family too, it's too late to have a big party with all her friends. Ad she's been so upset about Marisol and those other girls, and everything else this summer...

_Marisa and Scott still look awed that Veronica had managed to solve the mystery of what happened to not just one girl but three. _

**Logan: **Spit it out.

**Marisa: **I thought it would be fun if we all went out dancing.

**Logan: **Dancing?

**Meg: **Veronica loves to dance.

**Logan: **Yeah. That is a good idea.

_Scott shrugs his acceptance. _

**Marisa: **And we think it should be a surprise.

**Logan: **Why?

**Meg: **That way she can't say she doesn't want to go.

**Scott: **What if she doesn't want to go?

**Meg: **She does. She just might not know it yet.

**Logan: **You know if I said that, you'd think I was a pig.

**Marisa: **(cheekily) One of the perks of being a girl.

_Logan is amused as Meg and Marisa chatter away, planning the whole evening out, including a new dress for Veronica. Satisfied that she's gotten her way Marisa starts teasing her brother about hooking up with a girl from the beach party. _

_Meg's chattering continues, and Logan lets her go on without his normally snarky comments, knowing she is worried about Grace and not sure what to do about Duncan being back in town. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Veronica arrives just as Dancing with the Stars comes on, and settles into the couch with Meg, Logan, his cousins and popcorn. Lynn dances two dances, the Foxtrot and the Cha-Cha. She earns good scores for both. Logan calls her up as soon as the show ends, listening to her excited chatter and planning to have a late lunch with her the next day. _

_The 10 o'clock news comes on and the top story is charges being filed against Lamb. Both Veronica and Logan smile hugely and Meg smiles along with them, but isn't quite sure why. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

**(Tuesday, August 17)**

_Meg and Logan are up early the next morning, the day of Grace's surgery. The two teenagers get ready quietly, trying not to wake up Logan's cousins who are sharing Lynn's room upstairs. Logan grabs an apple for breakfast at Meg pours a bowl of cereal, babbling nervously about the surgery, her parents, her work schedule, school starting and a bunch of other topics. Logan eats silently, resisting the urge to tease Meg by adding his own snarky commentary to her one sided conversation. _

**Meg:** Without knowing what's happening, I don't know how to plan anything. I mean Grace will only be in the hospital for another two weeks, and then what? The order of removal was only temporary. Maybe I should file for emancipation now. That way I could find an apartment and get it ready. There's so much to consider though, what school district would Grace be in, I mean it's not like I can afford very much in rent, and it would have to be clean and in a safe neighborhood. And no lead paint, and the carpet would have to be new...

_Finally Logan interjects. _

**Logan:** It's OK Meg. Money isn't an issue. We can get you a good place to live, but I don't know why the carpet matters.

**Meg:** (not amused) It does. Carpets are filthy unless you clean them well, and Grace will have a compromised immune system until she fully recovers, and maybe even then. You have no idea the number of things you have to be aware of when you have children around. Did you know that babies under a year old can drown in just three inches of water?

_Logan's taken aback expression reveals that he did not know that, and as Meg continues spouting off facts about dangers to children in the home, Logan looks around his house spotting each outlet and potential danger to Shiloh. _

**Logan:** What are you supposed to do, be with them every second?

**Meg:** (making an 'it's obvious' face) No silly, you childproof.

**Logan:** Childproof? Like safety locks?

**Meg:** Yeah, outlet protectors, locks on cabinets, anchoring furniture to the walls, stuff like that.

_She looks down at her watch and races back upstairs to grab her bag realizing it was time to go to the hospital now if she wanted to see Gracie before her surgery. _

**Logan:** But, how do you know...

_He trails off as he sees he has lost Meg's attention, if he ever had it. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Meg is able to spend an hour with Grace before the nurses take her down to the operating room to prep her for surgery. The doctors and nurses give Grace a chest x-ray and EKG that morning in preparation, and Meg stays with her the whole time._ M_eg walks with them down the hall, talking about all the fun stuff they'll do once Grace is better, putting on a brave face but as soon as they wheel Grace's small body away she looks ready to break down in sobs. She manages to pull herself together and turns around, walking blindly to the waiting room. _

_The room is filled with her friends and Meg smiles briefly, then sinks into a chair. Veronica comes over to her, sitting beside her._

**Veronica:** It's going to work out Meg. Grace is stronger than you think.

_Meg looks doubtful, but tries to smile and nod. _

**Meg:** Right. I know.

_She looks up to see Logan sitting with Wallace. Mac is nearby on her laptop. Cristina and Sarah are also there. Throughout the next few hours while they wait a few more people drop by, Britta, and Karen from the cheerleading squad, Richie with flowers and a teddy bear, one of Meg's co-workers, and a few more 09ers: Dick, Rams, and Kate. Everyone chats lightly, keeping the topics upbeat, and trying to distract Meg. Lizzy shows up eventually and despite the fact that she was late, her presence obviously comforts Meg. _

_Meg tries to draw comfort from her friends, but knows that while they care about her, their lives won't be devastated if Grace dies. Only her family could understand how she was feeling, and none of them were available. She pulls out her phone and dials a Seattle number._

**Chris Talley:** Hello? Meg, how is she?

**Meg:** Hi Aunt Chris, she's still in surgery.

**Chris Talley:** Well hang in there, we're all pulling for her.

**Meg:** I know.

_After a few hours Meg's nerves are fraying and she is pacing. A few new people come into the waiting room, and Veronica looks at them curiously, they look out of place. Not hospital workers but not visitors or family members of a patient. The man and woman stop and look around the small gathering. _

**Social Worker:** I'm here to speak with Meg and Lizzy Manning?

_The loud voice startles Meg and she jumps looking scared that whatever this person wants, whatever news she has is bad. _

**Meg:** I'm Meg, (gestures to Lizzy who is listening to her Ipod) this is my sister Lizzy.

**Social Worker:** Nice to meet you finally.

**Meg:** (automatically) You too, wait, who are you?

**Social Worker:** I'm Cathy White. I've been heading up your family's case in CPS.

_Meg looks wary._

**Social Worker:** We have good news Meg. Your parents permanently relinquished custody of you and your sisters.

**Meg:** (stunned) Why would they do that? They would never do that.

**Social Worker:** They made a deal with the prosecutor. They plead guilty to neglect and were given 20 hours of community service.

**Meg:** Twenty hours? They nearly killed Grace and they get 20 hours!

**Social Worker:** Yes, I know it doesn't seem fair, but it's a good deal. The only reason the persecutor made the deal is so they would give up custody. Can you imagine dragging Grace in and out of court while she recovers to testify against your parents?

_Meg still looks angry, but sees that that would not be good for Grace, who still missed their parents and asked about them everyday. _

**Social Worker:** This is a good solution. And it gets better. We've been in contact with your mother's parents. They have agreed to come live in Neptune to take custody of you and Lizzy. Did you know that your family's house actually belongs to them?

**Meg:** Yes, I knew that. But what about Grace?

**Social Worker:** Once Grace is well enough to travel, she will be going to live with your aunt in Seattle.

**Meg:** She never said anything.

**Social Worker:** We asked her not to, until a judge ruled on the matter. If it's a good match, your aunt has indicated she would like to adopt Grace.

_Meg looks stunned that it could all be over. The social worker sits down with both Meg and Lizzy to discus the situation further, expressing condemnation for both girls' current living situations, which Lizzy shrugs off, but causes Meg to blush when it is described as ' living with a boy.'_

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_The social workers had just left when Jake and Duncan enter the waiting room. Everyone is silent as they wait for someone to make a move. Jake appears unaware of the tension._

**Jake:** Meg. I'm glad we were able to find your sister the donor she needed.

**Meg:** Yes, I can't thank you enough. I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped.

**Jake:** It's my pleasure.

_Duncan steps forward to hand Meg a beautiful bouquet of flowers, which she accepts but looks reluctant. _

**Duncan:** I'm really sorry Grace is sick Meg, but I'm glad she's getting better.

_Meg continues to look uncomfortable. _

_Jake turns to Veronica._

**Jake:** Veronica, nice to see you.

**Veronica:** Jake.

**Jake:** I hope you plan to keep up your end of our arrangement now that I have fulfilled mine.

_Veronica doesn't commit either way. _

_Jake leaves quickly, but Duncan stays, hoping to smooth things over with Meg. Meg looks at him warily then moves away, setting his flowers down on a chair and not looking back at him. Duncan watches and realizes that all these people are friends. Meg, Veronica, and their friend with the different colored streaks in her hair. Wallace, Meg's other friends, and Duncan's old friends, including Logan, Rams, and Dick. _

_Logan watches as all of them fall back into conversation, no one making any attempt to include him. He realizes that he doesn't have any close friends anymore. He'd drifted away from everyone after Lilly's death, unable to deal with having to talk about her or anything else. Then Logan and Veronica had gotten together, and Logan his best friend, the only one who'd stuck through Duncan's months on antidepressants, had left their friendship too. _

_Duncan had thought that he and Logan would be friends again someday, once Veronica wasn't an issue anymore, but watching them all together now, he realizes that that day may never come. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Finally the doctors come out and they are smiling. They report to Meg that the surgery went well and they expect Grace to make a full recovery. Meg asks if she can meet the donor, but the doctors say no, that the donor wishes to remain anonymous. _

**Meg:** Oh, can you tell them how grateful I am?

**Doctor:** Of course.

_The doctor pulls Meg to the side of the room and tells her what to expect in the next two weeks and the precautions they'll be taking with Grace. Once he is done, Meg stands there for a minute alone, just soaking in their change of fortune. She looks happy._

_Her smile fades as Duncan approaches her._

**Duncan:** Meg, I'm really happy for you, Grace is a sweet little girl. Now that she's-

**Meg:** (interrupting) Duncan. Stop. Please. I'm sorry. (pause) No. I'm not sorry. I don't want you here. I don't want you at my work. I don't even want to see you at school, but I suppose that can't be helped. We're not together, it was a mistake that we were ever together. And we're not getting back together.

**Duncan:** Why are you acting like this? What did Veronica say to you?

**Meg:** Veronica never told me what you did to her, but I know. And I know that you still care about her or are obsessed with her or whatever it is.

**Duncan:** I love you.

**Meg:** (accusing) You love me?

**Duncan:** Yes.

**Meg:** Did you love me when you watched Veronica and Logan having sex? Did you love me when you had a breakdown from what you saw? Did you love me while you were in the closet with Nadia Dawson? Did you love me when you fought with Logan over Veronica?

_Duncan is stunned._

**Meg:** You don't love me, maybe you love the idea of me. Or maybe you love the idea of yourself with me. I don't know, and I no longer care. Go away Duncan. I don't want to see you.

_Duncan looks stunned that Meg would be so unkind to him, then glances back towards the waiting room, just out of sight. Meg sounded just like Veronica the last time she had told him they couldn't date. Duncan is still frowning when Meg walks away._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_When Meg reenters the waiting room, she is smiling and her eyes are bright._

**Logan:** What happened?

**Meg:** Nothing.

**Wallace:** Doesn't look like nothing.

**Meg:** You're right. It's not nothing, it's everything. I don't want to jinx it, but I have a feeling everything is looking up.

_Veronica and Logan both look for Duncan, having seen him approach Meg again, but he is gone. _

_Meg sits down. _

**Meg:** I want to thank all you guys for being here. Today and this whole summer. I never could have gotten through all this without such great friends.

_Everyone smiles, but Logan and Veronica still look wary. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Kane Industries._ _Duncan bursts into Jake's office at Kane Industries._

**Duncan:** Dad, I need your help with Veronica, she's being unreasonable…

_Duncan breaks of when he sees Clarence Weidman, not his father in the office._

**Duncan:** Mr. Weidman.

**Weidman:** Mr. Kane.

**Duncan:** Is my dad here?

**Weidman:** He stepped out.

**Duncan:** Oh.

**Weidman:** Mr. Kane, let me ask you something?

_Duncan looks unsure, but doesn't object._

**Weidman:** What makes you think that your father can wield any control over Ms. Mars?

_Duncan's looks says he never considered anything else._

**Weidman:** The only thing your father has managed to get Veronica Mars to do is to have contact with her mother. Her mother, who promptly overstepped her bounds when she suggested a dinner that included you. It appears to me that Ms. Mars possibly dislikes you even more than your father or I, and she regards us as the harbingers of death.

_Duncan looks confused._

**Weidman:** Do you really not remember? Or is it easier to pretend you don't remember that day? The day your sister died. You found her. You were there when you parents called me in, when we…adjusted the scene to allow each of you, but mostly you, alibis.

**Duncan:** No, I don't remember.

**Weidman:** Well Ms. Mars does. She remembers, and she knows the role each of us played that day and the days that followed.

_Duncan's face is closed, obviously he was not going to as what Weidman meant, he still didn't want to know._

**Weidman:** I've always been curious. What did you do to her? She managed to forgive Logan Echolls and from what I understand he was more openly horrible to her than you were. You merely ended your relationship and left her to face the wolves alone. Yet she holds you with a contempt that suggests something else passed between you.

_Duncan stares at Weidman obviously uncomfortable with this topic as well._

**Weidman:** What was it you wanted your father's help with? Perhaps I can be of assistance?

**Duncan:** Veronica is keeping Meg away from me.

**Weidman:** Ah, Ms. Manning. She has had a rough summer. But I take it you are interested in restarting your romantic relationship with her?

**Duncan:** Yes.

**Weidman:** I see. And Ms. Manning is less willing to consider a new beginning?

**Duncan:** It's Veronica's fault, she's interfering. Which is unfair. I'm letting her be with Logan, why can't she let me be with Meg?

_Weidman looks at Duncan with a chilling stare, but his voice is as smooth and urbane as ever._

**Weidman:** Perhaps you should consider the situation from a different viewpoint.

**Duncan:** Huh?

**Weidman:** I doubt very much that anyone allows Ms. Mars to do anything, so your _allowance_ of her relationship with Mr. Echolls is nonexistence and irrelevant.

**Duncan:** Are you going to help me or not?

**Weidman:** (continuing on as if Duncan hadn't spoken) Likewise I believe Ms. Manning makes her own decisions. And while she may depend on Ms. Mars as a friend, if she was interested in dating you again I believe she would do so. I also believe that Ms. Mars would allow it. She cares deeply for her friends and appears to wish for their happiness.

**Duncan:** That's it? That's all you have to say?

**Weidman:** If you wish to make amends to Ms. Manning for whatever happened between you previously, perhaps your time would be spent more wisely trying to understand her needs and her life currently, rather than expecting her to welcome you back with open arms. Or attempting to enlist your father's help. I can assure you Ms. Mars does not…enjoy your father's way of gaining compliance.

_Duncan is flummoxed. _

**Weidman:** (steepling his hands together as if drawing on distant memories) Mr. Kane. I wonder if Ms. Mars' dislike of you has something to do with a particular night when she went home in tears? When was that? Oh yes, the December after you sister's death. And technically I suppose she didn't go home until the next morning. I believe she attended a party that both you and Mr. Echolls were at. (ponderous tone, but sharp eyes) When she left the next morning she went to the sheriff's station, not directly home. Why do you suppose that is?

_Duncan pales and begins to sweat, he tries to look away from Weidman's piercing stare but can't. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Once the good news about Grace is in, the small gathering dissipates quickly. Logan has to go to LA with Scott and Marisa to have a late lunch with Lynn before they all go to Dancing with the Stars. It's a results show night, so Lynn's practices are light that day, but her nerves will be high. _

_Veronica leaves to go pickup Shiloh, stopping to drop off a box of books and toys to the Children's playroom, stuff that Shiloh had already grown bored with. On the way out of the hospital she changes her mind and goes up to the third floor to check in on Felix again. She is talking to him about Meg and Grace, explaining who they are._

**Veronica:** But you probably know who Meg is. She's too pretty for a player like you not to notice.

_A nurse enters. _

**Chatty Nurse:** Hello. I'm so glad to see that Felix is still getting visitors. Most times people stop coming. It's only the people who really love them that keep up their visits. Not that I'm blaming them. It's hard to watch your loved one like this, to not have their support anymore and know that they may never wake up.

_Veronica feels bad for not visiting more._

**Chatty Nurse:** But you and his friend, what's his name...the bald scary one?

**Veronica:** Weevil, and I think he shaves his head.

**Chatty Nurse:** Oh, (giggles) I suppose you're right. And the other girl.

**Veronica:** (eyes narrowing) What other girl?

**Chatty Nurse:** The other blonde girl. She comes once a week. Always weird hours with that one. But she comes and sits in here for hours talking to him. Poor thing, half the time she leaves in tears.

**Veronica:** Who is she?

**Chatty Nurse:** Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe his girlfriend, but I don't know.

_Veronica frowns. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Cut to Logan, Scott and Marisa in the Xterra driving north to Hollywood. _

**Marisa:** I'm so excited that we're going to be on TV. That's so cool.

**Scott:** Yeah, I'll be able to milk this for weeks back home.

_Logan is amused as Marisa swats her brother's arm in annoyance._

**Marisa:** You are such a pig.

**Scott:** Well, we're twins so what does that make you?

**Marisa:** Seriously, are you ever going to grow up?

_Logan laughs._

**Marisa:** You think he's funny? Yeah, I'm sure you do, you both share that male stupidity that makes you act like idiots and then have no idea why people are pissed off.

_Logan frowns, but Scott isn't perturbed, used to his sister's lectures._

**Scott:** You love us.

**Marisa:** I do, but only because I'm genetically obligated to.

**Scott:** Hey.

**Logan:** Yeah, hey.

**Marisa:** Please. Case and point. Logan you flirt with girls all the time then act surprised that Veronica doesn't like it.

**Logan:** I don't flirt.

_Marisa looks incredulous and even Scott laughs at the absurdity of the statement._

**Scott:** Oh, man, you know I'm on your side, but you and Marisa take after your mom in this. Flirting is like breathing, if you're doing one, you're doing the other.

_Logan frowns again, but Marisa smiles._

**Marisa:** Exactly, the key is to know where to draw the line and who to flirt with.

_Logan looks confused and Marisa sits forward, ready to explain. _

**Marisa:** Rule number one, know when you're flirting.

**Scott:** Which is all the time.

**Logan:** I'm not flirting right now, in fact I'm considering dropping you two off on the side of the road. That's barely even friendly.

**Marisa:** (calmly ignoring Logan's show of temper) Whenever you're talking to a girl, check yourself, are you talking or flirting?

**Logan:** (confused) OK.

**Marisa:** If it's a girl who is your friend, or a girl who knows the game, you can flirt. But if it's a girl who likes you, and seriously wants to hook up with you...

**Scott:** Which is all of them.

**Marisa:** Shut up, you're not helping.

_Scott pouts._

**Marisa:** Fine, if you think all you would have to say to get her naked is 'let's go' then stop flirting.

_Logan is still not getting it._

**Logan:** But I never say let's go, and most girls I talk to know I'm with Veronica so...

**Marisa:** Stop rationalizing it to yourself. You flirt, you piss Veronica off, you think she's going to stay around with you making a fool out of her? Do you?

**Logan:** I'm making a fool out of her?

**Marisa:** You're leading girls on, sometimes right in front of her. It's insulting.

_Logan looks upset. _

**Logan:** Fine. So no talking to girls who want to hook up. Got it.

_Marisa sighs. _

**Marisa:** It's more than that. It's the vibe you put out.

**Logan:** Now I have a vibe?

**Scott:** Welcome to my world man.

_Marisa glares at both of them and then seeing their matching smirks, their amusement at her frustration, she smacks them both in the back of the head and sits back in her seat in the back of the Xterra. _

**Marisa:** Dumbasses.

_Arriving at the restaurant they're meeting Lynn at, Marisa decides to show them what she was talking about and torture Scott in the process. _

_As Logan hands the keys over to the Valet, Marisa opens the door of the Xterra with a glowing smile on her face. Both valets immediately notice her and rush to help her step down from the vehicle. She smiles her gratitude, exuding warm openness. Stepping onto the sidewalk she holds onto on of the valet's arms to steady herself to straighten her shoe. Both rush to engage her in conversation, the actual business of moving Logan's car forgotten. _

_Logan and Scott watch, Logan with amusement, Scott with annoyance as Marisa welcomes the attention, and flatters the guys, asking for their recommendations for food and what to do after lunch in the area. Both valets make it clear they'd like to see her again and mention a club they frequent for later that night. Marisa easily deflects the invitation, saying that she's with family and not free to come and go as she pleases. She smirks at her brother and cousin she enters the restaurant with a strut in her walk, satisfied with display number one. _

_Scott follows her with a scowl but Logan waits on the sidewalk seeing his mother's car approaching. _

_Inside the restaurant Marisa sits at the bar, drinking a mock-tail and flirting with the bartender. Scott sits down next to her and glares the man away. Marisa smiles with amusement and turns around to face out into the bar and restaurant, obviously looking for someone to talk to. Logan and Lynn enter and Lynn, learning of Marisa's intent informs the __maître d__'__that they will have a drink in the bar before being seated. _

_She sits with Logan at bar, a few feet away from Marisa and Scott who continues to try to discourage every male in the bar from approaching his sister. Over the course of the next ten minutes Logan watches with both amusement and puzzlement as Marisa manages to talk to nearly every male within 20 feet including all the bar, wait staff, and men who are accompanied by women. Lynn laughs gaily, enjoying watching Marisa torture her brother and try to teach Logan a lesson. _

_Having proven half her point, Marisa stands up and announces they can eat lunch now._

**Logan:** So guys think you're hot, big deal.

_Scott looks at him like he's crazy, but Logan is her cousin, not her brother, so he was less bothered by Marisa when she paid attention to guys or when guys paid attention to her._

**Marisa: **It's not that I'm hot, it's that I was putting it out there that I was available and interested.

**Scott:** (grumpy) Yeah, well, could you put _it_ away until after lunch at least?

**Logan:** (to Marisa) I still don't get it.

**Marisa: **That's 'cause you're a guy.

_Lynn laughs. _

**Lynn:** Pay attention Logan, dear. I doubt dear Marisa is done yet.

**Marisa: **Not even close.

_Scott groans and lays his head on the table. Logan still looks confused._

_Later, their plates are empty and paparazzi are visible outside trying to get a few clear pictures of Lynn and Logan. _

**Marisa: **Aunt Lynn, do you still think you'll make it to the reunion?

**Lynn:** Of course, I promised my mother.

**Scott:** And no one dares to disappoint Grandma Hatchet.

**Lynn:** While that is a fitting nickname, I doubt my mother would see the humor.

**Logan:** You're wrong about that. She knows, she's amused, and she invited Veronica to call her by it.

**Scott:** No way.

**Logan:** Oh yeah.

**Scott:** Damn.

**Marisa: **Who cares, if she was angry, we'd already know about it. So, does that mean Logan is coming too?

_Logan shrugs noncommittally._

**Lynn:** Yes. Logan will be coming too.

**Logan:** You know when I got emancipated I thought that meant I got to make my own decisions.

**Lynn:** You do dear, but you will make the right decision, because you know it will make me and your grandparents happy.

**Scott:** What's the problem?

_Logan doesn't answer and just looks grumpy._

**Marisa: **He doesn't want to leave Veronica.

**Lynn:** More likely he would like her to attend too.

_Scott looks surprised. _

**Scott:** You two are that serious.

_Lynn smiles again, happy to see Logan in love, but Marisa throws a piece of bread at her brother hitting him directly on the forehead._

**Marisa: **God you're dumb.

**Scott:** What?

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Leaving the restaurant and bidding goodbye to Lynn until later, Marisa demands that they visit The Grove (mall). Logan looks exasperated, knowing that they were likely to pick up more paparazzi if they go there, but Marisa is adamant. _

**Marisa: **It's the perfect place for part two. And I need to get Veronica a dress for out night out dancing.

**Logan: **Part two?

**Marisa: **Of your lesson.

_Both Scott and Logan appear apprehensive, while Marisa beams. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Neptune. Veronica has Shiloh with her and spends the afternoon with her Dad. He's leaving on his book tour that week, and Veronica knows she will miss him and wants to get in some good quality time before he goes. They take Shiloh to the park, and sit on a bench watching her play in the sandbox and interact with the other toddlers. _

**Keith:** Veronica we haven't talked about this, but I want you to stay with Alicia while I'm away.

**Veronica:** Yeah, I assumed that much.

**Keith:** And you will obey her rules and respect her.

**Veronica:** Don't I already?

_Keith doesn't say that Alicia doesn't allow her kids to not come home at night, and knows that Veronica isn't likely to stop spending some nights at Logan's just because he asks. _

**Keith:** I will be checking up on you.

**Veronica:** I know.

_They turn back to the play area, watching as Shiloh holds out one of her toys to another little girl. _

**Veronica:** Aww, she's sharing.

_Veronica snaps a few pictures, wishing she had gotten the whole series of Shiloh making a_ _friend. The other little girl's mother comes over to make sure it's OK, and soon she and Veronica are talking sharing baby development milestones. Keith shakes his head, amused at how intense Veronica was about Shiloh's wellbeing. Maybe if Leanne hadn't hidden her from them for the first 14 months of her life it would have been different, but maybe not. _

_Veronica was very protective of Daryl too, and Keith couldn't blame her. Whenever he'd had cases involving children when Veronica had been younger it had torn him up inside. To deal with it, he had spent a lot of time with Veronica, teaching her everything he could think of to keep her safe, and just being with her to reassure himself that she was safe. _

_Before her eighteenth birthday Veronica had lost her best friend, and immersed herself in the tragedy of three dead girls. Keith doubted Veronica would ever be easy about Shiloh's safety. Especially not while Leanne was still drinking. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_LA, the Grove. At the mall Marisa continues her open friendly attitude, drawing a lot of attention and admirers. _

_After 15 minutes, she switches. Her smiles are still kind, but there is no glimmer in her eye. Her head is up, her walk confident, but she stops getting so much attention. She is still herself, walking past stores, exclaiming over this dress and those shoes, but she no longer is getting stopped every five feet by a new guy. Logan and Scott trail along after her, staying a few feet back, and Logan sees the change, but he can't figure it out._

_Marisa finally stops and sits down on a bench by the large fountain/pond. _

**Marisa: **You still don't get it do you?

**Logan: **No.

**Marisa: **OK, don't laugh but it's like you turn on your open sign. Like a restaurant. On, you're open for business, and looking for fun. Available. Closed, you're still friendly, no nasty glares, but you're not looking for anything, you're just doing your thing. Not available.

_Logan looks at Scott, still not understanding._

**Scott: **Dude, you know when you go to a club and you can spot the girls on the prowl?

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Scott: **That's on. Or open, whatever. They're in the game.

**Logan: **Right.

**Scott: **Then there are the girls who are just there to dance and have a good time. Still nice, they'll smile and talk to you but they're not grabbing your junk. And they're not going home with you no matter how many drinks you buy them.

_Marisa makes and 'ew' face at that description._

**Scott: **Then there are the girls who don't want to be there. Obviously closed.

**Logan: **OK.

**Scott: **Same concept.

**Marisa: **Good job Scott.

_Scott shrugs. _

**Marisa: **Do you see now?

**Logan: **So my sign is open?

**Scott: **Wide open.

**Marisa: **Your sign is like the sign to a strip club. It's neon, blinking, and says 'girls, girls, girls.' And at the same time you expect Veronica's sign to be 'no.'

**Scott: **Closed to business, boarded up for hurricane season.

_Marisa beams at her brother. _

**Marisa: **Yes.

**Logan: **(dubious)And I want to be closed or just there to have fun?

**Marisa: **Exactly. You can be friendly, even flirt, but you should clearly not be available.

**Logan: **And telling girls that I have a girlfriend isn't enough?

**Marisa: **No.

_Logan sighs. _

**Logan: **OK, (suffering) how do I change my sign?

**Marisa: **It's a projection. You'll have to experiment.

**Logan: **(doubtful) And this will make Veronica happy?

**Marisa: **She doesn't expect you to never talk to another girl Logan, she knows you're a big flirt, (Logan frowns) but she won't be happy if you keep sending out the pimp/player vibe and talking to girls who disrespect her.

**Logan: **Yeah, OK.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_That night, the three cousins have a good time at Dancing with the Stars, right up until Lynn is voted off. The judges even appear surprised, Lynn had better scores than at least on of the other dancers, but apparently her fan support had waned. Lynn was disappointed, but smiles and was gracious. She hugged Logan and beams at the camera, thanking all her fans and everyone else who had made the show a success. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

**(Wednesday, August 18)**

The next morning Logan drives to Dick's house to pick him up to go to another day of community service. Logan parks and knocks on the door. _Kendall answers, dressed in a thin red silk robe, a deep slash of cleavage on display. She smiles at him seductively and Logan leans against the door jamb a sardonic smile on his face, his eyes taking in her body then the stark desire on her face. _

**Logan: **Hey, ah, can Dick and Beaver come out and play?

_She smiles broadly._

**Kendall: **Let's see if we can find them.

_She spins round, leaving Logan to follow. He steps in and watches as she walks down the hall towards the den. She pauses and lets her robe slip off her shoulders and fall to her feet. She is naked underneath. She looks over her shoulder at him, eager for him to follow her._

**Kendall: **Coming?

**Logan: **We've got to stop meeting like this.

_She smirks and struts down the hallway, naked and in high heels. Logan doesn't follow. Dick comes bounding down the stairs. _

**Dick: **Dude, you need breakfast?

_Logan shrugs and follows Dick into the kitchen. Kendall already forgotten._

-AN

I wanted to book end the chapter with some drama, so you get more Kendall. I tried to work in some happy Keith and V, and we'll get some Wallace/V soon too. And see? I didn't leave you hanging, I could have cut if off right after Kendall says "coming?" and left you all to wonder if I was gonna go there…but I didn't. See, all niceness this week.

The idea for Duncan and Weidman to have a conversation came to me randomly, and when I sat down to write it is just came out. I like the idea of Weidman not being so easy on Duncan. And it makes sense that Weidman would have been watching Duncan or having him watched in the months after Lilly died. So having him know about Shelly's party isn't that much of a reach.

I'm heading into a more LoVe focused (happily) section of this story now that most of the major dramas have played out for summer. I'm sure most of you won't mind. Also this is good since LoVe in It hurts me too are much sweeter and more innocent so it makes me less schitzo.

So, I've been rereading Some Truths Hurt again, to make sure everything is clear in my head as I plan where to go next, and wow, that is an undertaking. It's long, and the chapters where they're broken up and Lynn's status is unknown? I could barely read that. Not to toot my own horn, but I still really like the story. Sure my use of commas is still questionable and there are lots of little errors but I like the unexpected new characters like Grandma Hatchet (Lester) and all the 09er guys. On the show we only really had Logan, Duncan, Dick, Beaver and in S1 Luke and Casey. In this universe there are lots of them. And I like the dynamic there.

Words 12,038 (I wrote this chapter is several sessions so it feels a bit disjointed to me.


	16. Ch 16 Clear Skies

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys are under suspicion for the car accident until they make a deal with the DA and say Chester was driving. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. He acted distant once he returned, but when the guys talk to him about it he makes an effort to treat Mac better. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and the release date was pushed up to capitalize on the publicity from V solving the disappearance of Marisol Reyes and two other girls. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Jake and Weidman keep popping up, and Jake makes V a deal: a donor for Grace if V will spend time with Leanne. Veronica makes it through the media coverage and the FBI asking questions, but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Grace finally gets a new kidney and Meg's parents are pushed out of their kids' lives. Duncan comes back to town after a summer internship in DC, and decides he wants Meg back. She does not share his feelings.

**Chapter 16: Clear Skies **

**(Wednesday, August 18, cont.)**

_Casablancas home. Dick and Logan are in the kitchen. The bright light through the window and pot of hot coffee suggest it is morning. Dick walks to the fridge and gets out a can of Monster energy drink and downs it, setting another on the counter._

**Logan: **Late night dude?

**Dick: **What? Oh, these early mornings suck.

**Logan: **Well, yeah.

_Logan picks up an apple from a fruit basket on the counter and takes a bite then picks up two more and starts juggling them. _

_Dick continues to look in the refrigerator for something to eat, then yells for the maid. A Hispanic woman in her mid-twenties enters looking annoyed, but quickly smoothes the look from her face._

**Maid:** Yes, Mister Dick?

**Dick: **Do we have any food?

_She looks past him at the full shelves in the refrigerator and Logan grins but doesn't comment as he continues to toss apples in the air._

**Maid:** What would you like? Eggs? Pancakes?

**Dick: **Nah, that'll take too long.

**Maid:** You did not ask me to make you something.

**Dick: **(petulant) I know. Felicia always knew when I had an early day and just had something ready.

**Maid:** I am not Felicia, and I do not know when you will be up early and when you will sleep in until the afternoon. If you want breakfast you should tell me.

_Dick pouts. _

**Dick: **Do we have pop tarts?

**Maid:** Yes.

_He continues to stare at her and then grins, trying to be charming. She is unimpressed but moves to the pantry cupboard to get the pop tarts and place them in the toaster for him, setting a plate next to it before leaving the kitchen._

_Logan lets the apples fall catching two in one hand and the one he is eating from the other._

**Logan: **What happened to Lupe?

**Dick: **That's what I said.

**Logan: **No seriously, did Kendall fire her?

**Dick: **She quit. Did you know she was Felix's sister or something?

**Logan: **No.

**Dick: **Well, she was, and she said she didn't want to work here anymore.

_Logan nods and looks serious, setting the apples down and taking another bite from the one he is eating._

**Dick: **Not that she would have stayed with Kendall being such a bitch. She makes them give her massages all day then expects them to get everything else done too.

_Logan smirks, then looks serious again, thinking about Kendall._

**Logan: **Dude, do I have a vibe?

**Dick: **Huh?

**Logan: **A vibe, you know, do I put out a...feeling or something...

**Dick: **Dude, you know I love you, but you keep your feelings and vibes to yourself and Ronnie.

**Logan: **As if. (cocky smirk) You're the one saying you love me, I'm, just asking a question.

**Dick: **Then what are you talking about?

**Logan: **Something Veronica and Marisa said.

**Dick: **And you listened? (dismissive) They're both hot, especially your cousin, but you can't listen to girls man. They think about stuff differently than us, and you'll just get a headache if you try to understand their thinking. That's why I don't bother.

_Dick can tell Logan is still considering whatever the girls had said seriously so he stops joking and gets serious as well._

**Dick: **OK, what is it?

**Logan: **It's stupid.

**Dick: **You brought it up.

**Logan: **Veronica says I lead girls on.

_Dick look says that isn't a problem._

**Dick: **You're Logan, chicks have always dug you.

_He shrugs, indicating that the conversation is over._

**Dick: **How is that a problem man?

_Logan frowns wondering how patient Veronica was going to be while he tried to change his sign, since it obviously wasn't working with Kendall. _

-VM—VM—VM—VM—

_Fennel home, living room. Alicia and Keith have the house to themselves. They are sitting at opposite ends of the couch with her legs stretched out and her feet in Keith's lap. He is massaging her feet, and she looks very relaxed and happy._

**Alicia:** I'm so glad I took today off.

**Keith:** Me too, since it means I get to spend some time with you before I go to New York.

**Alicia:** Hmm. I never really imagined I'd be dating an author.

What about dating a sheriff?

_She looks surprised, and a little concerned._

**Alicia:** Are you really considering running?

**Keith:** I'm thinking about it.

**Alicia:** (hesitant) I know it would be good for this town, but...

**Keith:** But?

**Alicia:** Don't you think that could cause problems for Veronica at school?

**Keith:** I was sheriff before, she was fine with it.

**Alicia:** Things have changed.

**Keith:** (joking) If you mean that I may have to arrest my own daughter for some of her more...impulsive actions...

**Alicia:** No. (smiles) Well, yes. But I mean it could make things harder on Veronica and...

**Keith:** And...Wallace and Daryl?

_She holds his gaze._

**Alicia:** Maybe.

**Keith:** Maybe. If we were to take the next step in our relationship, it would.

_Alicia and Keith are both cautious, both knowing that their children were already too interwoven into each others lives to make separating them easy, but still wanting to carefully consider each possible result of solidifying their relationship. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Beach house. Logan comes inside from the garage and checks the time before taking the stairs two at a time. He strips as soon as he enters his bedroom, dropping clothes on his way to the bathroom. Starting the shower he gets in as soon as he sees steam forming. _

_Logan is just pulling a shirt over his head when he hears the door bell ring. Running his fingers through his still wet hair to straighten it he lopes down the stairs and opens the door. A very preppy young woman is standing outside. She is wearing a khaki knee length skirt, pink polo shirt, and sensible white shoes. She is also holding a clipboard. She looks up at Logan with a generic smile, then blinks as her expression fades. _

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** (blinking an staring at Logan like he's an apparition) You're...

**Logan:** Logan Echolls.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Yes. But you're...

**Logan:** (amused at her stunned stare) Too young to have a baby?

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Yes, well, no, I mean that is none of my business, but...

**Logan:** It's my girlfriend's little sister.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Oh. And your girlfriend is...

**Logan:** Veronica.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** (awed) Veronica Mars?

**Logan:** The one and only.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** And you're...

**Logan:** (leaning on the door jamb and smirking down at her) Haven't we covered this already?

_She pulls herself together._

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Yes. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting. The appointment was made under the name...(she checks her clipboard) Logan Reed.

**Logan:** Yes. Family joke.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Oh. (forced laughter) I'm...oh! Your mother's character from Days of our Lives.

**Logan:** Yep.

_He grins at her and she blushes._

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** I'm sorry, this is so unprofessional of me.

**Logan:** Hey, you do the job I brought you here for and we're all good.

_She smiles, losing some of her nervousness, and wonder at meeting a famous person. _

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Of course. Should we get started?

_Logan waves her inside. She looks momentarily awed again, seeing the large room, open floor plan, and ocean views, but manages to snap her mouth shut. _

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** How old is the baby?

**Logan:** Uh, a year? She was born in May. Of last year.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Approximately 15 months old.

**Logan:** Does that matter?

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Of course, how mobile she is changes everything.

_She walks briskly to the kitchen and opens all the bottom cupboards, looking to see what is stored in them and checking the drawers which are all soft close._

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Good.

_She marks something off on her clipboard then opens the cabinet under the sink. She sees the cleaning products there and looks back at Logan._

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** These definitely need to be moved.

**Logan:** I thought you would just lock the cabinet.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** We will, but it is still a better option to move any harmful chemicals out of reach of small curious hands.

**Logan:** I guess they can go in the laundry room, or the garage.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Show me.

_They walk to the laundry room and she is satisfied that there are no chemicals on the ground in there. _

**Logan:** But if they aren't under the sink anymore why does it need to be locked?

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** The cabinet floor can be saturated with chemicals from years of storage.

_Logan looks perplexed._

**Logan:** OK.

_She moves through the rest of the bottom floor, pointing out the good (his shades are all inside double paned windows, and therefore there are no cords for Shi to get caught in and sturdy built in shelves that won't pull away from the wall), and the bad, sharp corners on the sofa table and dining table and chairs, a plant that is not anchored to the wall, each outlet and a lower shelf in the pantry cabinet that has a large container of salt on it._

**Logan:** Salt?

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Yes, salt. Just a tablespoon and a half of salt can be fatal to a child 25 pounds or less.

_Logan is stunned._

**Logan:** And they can really drown in toilets?

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Yes. As well as ponds, fountains, pools, tubs, buckets, puddles and a variety of other hazards.

_Completing her survey of the first floor, she begins asking Logan how far he wants to go and what his price cap is, he waves away the concern of money._

**Logan:** I want her to be safe here.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Then she will be. I would recommend...

_She lists off a litany of things from outlet protectors (but only if Shi is past the stage of sticking everything in her mouth), corner/edge protectors for the tables and chairs, removal of the chemicals, a few cabinet locks, wall anchors, and a locking top to the hot tub cover. She also recommends the toilet seat lock and a dual lock for the bathroom door so that she can never lock herself in. Logan shrugs and imagines that that will be good for drunk teenagers too. _

_Laura also promises to send Logan a complimentary book on developmental milestones, and what they mean for keeping your child safe. _

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** What about a list of emergency numbers?

**Logan:** Well, 911 is pretty easy to remember.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Logan, I thought you wanted to take this seriously.

**Logan:** I do.

**Laura (Child Safety Consultant):** Then you should know that there is also the fire department, poison control and her immediate family. Since you are not her parent or guardian, you would need their consent for any medical procedures. (smiling at his overwhelmed expression) I can provide you with a template.

_Walking upstairs the stops to measure the railings, seeing that they are exactly 3.5 inches apart, the maximum recommended width for babies and toddlers. Up stairs, she notes a few more pieces of furniture that need to be anchored and the bathrooms. She recommends keeping the doors closed when Shi around to minimize her contact with any soaps or grooming products that are left out and used each day. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Fennel home. Keith and Alicia are discussing the logistics of Veronica staying with Alicia while Keith is out of town. Not that much will change. But Keith presses on Alicia the need to try to get Veronica to spend time there and not at Logan's. Alicia smiles._

**Alicia: **And how am I supposed to do that, when you can't even do it?

**Keith: **I said try.

_She stares at him._

**Keith: **(charming smile) Please.

**Alicia: **Keith, what is the real issue you have with Logan?

**Keith: **He's not good for Veronica.

**Alicia: **That's bull and you know it.

**Keith: **He's always in trouble of one sort or another, with his past, and…

**Alicia: **You can't seriously be saying he's unsuitable for Veronica because he has a troubled past. They _both_ have troubled pasts.

**Keith: **Veronica was a completely normal teenage girl before-

**Alicia: **_Before_ her best friend was killed and a whole bunch of other bad stuff happened to her. **Keith: **Yes, I know.

_Keith looks upset, knowing that his actions had lead to a lot of what Veronica had suffered. _

**Alicia: **Then you know thatthe fact that they both have complicated pasts makes them more compatible, not less.

**Keith: **No, she deserves-

**Alicia: **(interrupting) Is this about what she deserves or what you want for her? Because she loves him, and he loves her, and I know you know that.

_Keith is silent, his face hard._

**Alicia: **That's exactly why I'm asking. All your reasons don't hold up.

**Keith: **She's my daughter.

**Alicia: **Yes. She is. She's strong willed, loyal, determined, and knows what she wants.

_Keith doesn't elaborate and after a few minutes Alicia processes what he'd said and not said, and comes to a conclusion._

**Alicia: **(softly) Keith, you're not losing her, things are just changing. Tell me, honestly, before Veronica lost her friends, how much time did you two spend together? How close were you? Compared to now.

_Keith thinks about it._

**Alicia: **She has her own life. And she should. I know it's hard. Maybe harder with a daughter. I don't know. But you have to let her go. If you hold on too tight you'll push her away.

**Keith: **I want so many things for her.

**Alicia: **I know.

**Keith: **And Logan, their relationship, it's too much, too early. She should be able to make her decision on what college to go to without considering-

**Alicia: **Him? Yes, I agree. But she should also be able to make that decision for herself not for you.

**Keith: **I want what's best for her.

**Alicia: **You may have to accept that what you think is best is not what she thinks is best.

_Alicia looks sympathetic and Keith just looks defeated. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Afternoon. Enbom residence. Dick and Enbom are sitting in the family/game room playing a first person shooter game. They go at it intensely, completely focused on the screen. _

_Mac comes in and smiles as they trash talk while furiously work their controllers, trying to kill each other. _

**Mac:** I got winner.

_Both boys are startled, and Dick hits pause, not appearing pleased to see her._

**Mac:** (smiling) Hey John. Dick.

_John gets up as Mac approaches him then hugs him in greeting. _

_She smiles happily, but both boys look awkward. _

**Dick:** Oh, hey. I didn't know you were coming over.

_Enbom shrugs._

**Mac:** Don't worry about it, you two can keep playing.

_Enbom sits back down ready to get back to the game, but Dick stands and stares a Mac for another moment. _

**Dick:** Uh, why don't you take over for me? I'll call Cass and see if he can pick me up.

_Enbom frowns._

**Mac:** Logan still hasn't picked out a car for you?

**Dick:** No.

_He grins at her then looks down and pulls out his phone to call his brother. _

**Enbom:** Dude, stay, hang out, Mac doesn't mind.

_She doesn't, but she would like her boyfriend to want to spend some time with her alone. _

**Mac:** No, I don't mind.

**Dick:** Yeah, no, I got things to do. You know how it is.

_Enbom smiles and shrugs. All the guys knew Dick was seeing a few girls and he assumes Dick is talking about one of them._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Cut to Logan's house. Scott and Marisa are in the hot tub with a few of Logan's friends and some people they'd meet at the beach during their stay. Logan hears Veronica talking on her cell phone and jumps out to go inside to meet her. She enters the house, talking to Wallace on the phone._

**Veronica:** Yes Wallace, I promise, I won't laugh at you when you fall in. (teasing) Afterwards, I can't make any promises. (listening) Yes, I promise, no pictures. (listening) Fine, no pictures until you look like a player pimp who should be on the surf contest circuit, winning trophies and breaking hearts one point break at a time.

_She is grinning. _

**Veronica:** Good bye Wallace.

_She hangs up and Logan can still hear Wallace talking to her as she ends the call._

**Logan:** Hi.

_He kisses her slowly, just a meeting of the lips._

**Veronica:** Hi yourself.

_She grins at him impishly._

**Logan:** Wallace still nervous about tomorrow?

_Logan had promised surf lessons to his cousins, Wallace, and Daryl. _

**Veronica:** Yeah, apparently black people don't participate in water sports.

_Logan grins. _

**Logan:** Come outside and meet everyone.

**Veronica:** In a second, I need to... (she trails off as he kisses her again, and throws a look over her shoulder at the bathroom)

**Logan:** Come on.

_He takes her hand and she follows him outside where he introduces her to everyone including several girls she didn't know. Two of the girls were from Pan, and a group of three siblings, two boys and one girl were also on vacation. _

_Veronica makes the required small talk, but shifts her weight, as if she's antsy. Finally, there is a break in the conversation and she pulls away to go back inside, heading straight to the downstairs bathroom. Closing the door, she hurriedly undoes her jeans, but when she tries to lift the toilet seat she can't get it to open. Seeing the clamp, she tries to figure out how to work it, then gives up. Pulling her pants back up she races upstairs but to her increasing desperation finds that both toilets up there are similarly on lock down. She races back down stairs, calling for Logan._

**Veronica:** Logan! What is this...(she tries to rip it the downstairs toilet lock open once again) I need to pee!

**Logan:** Oh, ah...

_He tries to release the latch but after a minute of trying while Veronica does a grownup version of the pee-pee dance she growls._

**Veronica:** Damn it.

_Racing outside and around the house to Matt's front door, she pounds on it in desperation. _

**Veronica:** Please be home, please, please, please...

_Orelia opens the door and Veronica smiles quickly._

**Veronica:** Can I use your bathroom?

_Before Orelia can respond Veronica is racing past her. Orelia looks bemused, and Matt looks up from chopping some vegetables in the kitchen to see Veronica race past. _

**Matt:** Hi Veronica.

_A few minutes later Veronica emerges from the bathroom with an embarrassed smile._

**Veronica:** Hi. Sorry.

_Logan is standing with both Orelia and Matt, who look like they're going to burst into laughter at any moment._

**Matt:** Having...difficulties?

**Veronica:** Ask Logan, he's the one with...whatever that was.

**Logan:** Child locks.

**Veronica:** Child locks?

**Logan:** For Shiloh so she doesn't accidentally drown.

_Veronica is incredulous. _

**Veronica:** What? I nearly peed my pants because you child proofed your house like Fort Knox?

_Logan shrugs and Orelia and Matt finally give in and begin laughing. _

_Returning to Logan's house, Matt and Logan both struggle to figure out the toilet lock, then Orelia steps in an in a few seconds has the latch undone. Both guys look embarrassed, the Matt grins._

**Matt:** The important thing is we figured it out.

**Veronica:** (to Orelia) Do you know how to take it off?

**Logan:** (frowning) I just had it put on.

**Veronica:** (firmly) Off.

_Veronica glares at Logan and Orelia looks at the device for a minute then unhooks it. _

**Orelia:** There.

_Logan looks unhappy, so Veronica relents and rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica:** Can you show us how to do it? That way Mr. Mom over here can put it on whenever I bring Shi over.

_Orelia shows them and then smiles at Logan supportively._

**Orelia:** Logan is right Veronica, children can drown in a shockingly little amount of water. Even a toilet.

_Matt chimes in._

**Matt:** They're very top heavy for the first few years, and curious about water. Once they tip into a water source, they might not be able to right themselves.

_Veronica is doubtful, but shrugs, they are doctors, they should know. _

_All four exit the bathroom, and Matt and Orelia stick around to watch with amusement as Veronica makes Logan show her each change to the house. She sighs in amused affection at most of the changes, but tells him the corner protectors are overkill._

**Logan:** But Laura said...

**Veronica:** Who's Laura?

**Logan:** TheChild Safety Consultant.

**Veronica:** (seeing the humor in it) You hired a professional?

**Logan:** Well, what do I know about this kind of stuff?

_Marisa and Scott who have come inside to watch, laugh and Veronica grins up at Logan and kisses his cheek quickly. _

**Veronica:** That's sweet. Silly but sweet.

**Logan:** (grumbling) It was Meg's idea.

_That just makes Veronica's smile grow larger. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Neptune Yacht Club. A party is in full swing, a four piece classical band plays as the clinking of glasses and the chatter of conversation fill the ballroom. Dick is standing with Beaver by one of the buffet tables when he sees Duncan. _

_Dick frowns, not sure where Logan stood with Duncan, but he nods in greeting. Duncan nods back and quitting his conversation with one of his father's employees, he comes over to the Casablancas brothers._

**Duncan:** Dick. Beaver, it's been awhile.

**Dick:** Yeah, and it'd Cassidy now.

_Duncan looks confused, thinking Dick was changing his name. Beaver shrugs._

**Beaver:** It's my name.

**Duncan:** Oh, right, I guess I forgot.

**Duncan:** So, how's your summer been?

**Dick:** Busy, you know with stuff, and this damn community service.

**Duncan:** Oh yeah. I heard about that.

_Dick looks at Duncan like he's a clueless tool, but lets it pass._

**Duncan:** What about you Beav...Cassidy?

**Beaver:** I'm taking a few summer school classes.

**Duncan:** I thought you got good grades?

**Beaver:** I do, I'm thinking about graduating early.

_Duncan shrugs, not really caring one way or the other._

**Dick:** This party sucks.

**Duncan:** Same as every other party our parents have.

**Beaver:** Food's good.

**Duncan:** (holding up a beer) And they have no problem serving minors.

_Dick grins at his brother and cuffs him on the shoulder. Beaver looks disgruntled then smiles, knowing that Dick was just like that, it was his way of showing affection. _

**Duncan:** I thought there'd be more of us here.

**Dick:** Nah, some of the guys are at Logan's tonight.

_Duncan looks away awkwardly._

**Duncan:** Why aren't you there?

**Dick:** Can't be in two places at once man. At least not 'till the geeks figure out time travel or cloning or whatever.

_Duncan smiles dubiously at Dick as he and Beaver start talking about science fiction ideas for time travel. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Beach house. Veronica and Logan are hanging out with friends, new and old, the small gathering of teenagers just enjoying the summer evening. Luke grills up some chicken with Rams and Kate standing nearby keeping him company. Logan and Veronica are sitting by the fire pit, talking with Scott and Marisa. Meg is talking with the new people Marisa and Scott had invited over, and Enbom and Mac were making a run for more beverages and ice. _

_After awhile Veronica notices that none of the girls there are paying any more attention to Logan than any of the other guys. She looks at Logan and watches him as he talks to some of the girls, observing how he interacts with them. Occasionally he seems awkward but overall he is himself, funny and charming but still different. She feels eyes on her and looks away from Logan to find Marisa grinning at her. She smiles back but there is a clear question on her face as she looks back and froth from Logan to Marisa, wondering what was different and if Marisa had anything to do with whatever Logan was doing differently._

_Veronica's phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket to see her dad's name. She answers._

**Veronica:** Sorry dad, I lost track of time, I'm on my way home now.

**Keith:** (serious) Veronica. They identified another girl today.

_She is silent, her face suddenly serious and she stands up and walks into the house. Logan follows after her, knowing this is not good news._

**Veronica:** Who was she?

**Keith:** Jessica Winters.

**Veronica:** From Indio. She was only 8 years old.

**Keith:** I know.

**Veronica:** She wanted to be a ballerina and has an older brother. Her family put up flyers for her every weekend until I found...

**Keith:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** (trying to reign in her emotions) That just leaves Cecilia Brown. What's taking them so long?

**Keith:** I'm not sure. Come home Veronica.

**Veronica:** I'm on my way.

_She hangs up and turns around into Logan's chest, his arms closing around her. He strokes her back, trying to give whatever comfort he can. _

**Logan:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** I am too.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Yacht club. Dick and Duncan are standing together at the bar. Kendall walks towards them in a gold sequined, tight dress. Duncan looks her over quickly then looks away._

**Kendall:** (to Dick) Hello Junior. (acting disinterested) Where are all your friends tonight?

_Dick looks at her with distain. _

**Dick:** DK, man, meet my dad's new wife, Kendall.

**Kendall:** (indifferent) DK? That's a name?

**Duncan:** It's a nickname. I'm Duncan Kane.

_Suddenly her gaze sharpens. _

**Kendall:** Kane? Any relation to Jake Kane?

**Duncan:** (uncomfortable) He's my dad.

_She smiles, her eyes calculating._

**Kendall:** Interesting. (leaning towards him to shake his hand, tilting her torso so her cleavage is displayed at it's best). I am meeting so many new and interesting people these days.

_Duncan looks unsure, Dick looks bored. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

**(Thursday, August 19)**

_Veronica is up early the next day to drive Keith to the airport. Father and daughter hug goodbye at the curb. _

**Keith:** Be good.

**Veronica:** I'll try.

**Keith:** _Succeed_.

_She grins at him._

**Veronica:** You too, be on your best behavior, charm those reporters and sell some books. When you get back you can take me shopping.

**Keith:** Shopping?

**Veronica:** Senior year, papa! I have to look good.

_Keith grins and kisses her cheek. _

**Keith:** I'll call you.

**Veronica:** Oh, I have no doubt.

_Climbing back in her car she sees a copy of the book lying on her seat with a bow on it. The cover lists the author as Keith Mars and Veronica Mars. She smiles. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Veronica drives home to pickup Wallace and Daryl and entering the house sees that they are not ready._

**Veronica:** Hurry up, the ocean waits for no man.

**Wallace:** Huh?

**Veronica:** The swell and high tide only last so long.

**Wallace:** (unsure) How high of tide?

**Veronica:** Just get ready.

_She sits down and opens the book, landing on the foreword. _

_It would be impossible to write this book without addressing who Lilly Kane was. _

_Lilly may have been known mostly for her father's wealth in life and the way she left this earth in death. But to me she was always just Lilly, my daughter's best friend. _

_Lilly was one of those people who was filled with joie de vivre. She was remarkable, beautiful, amusing, charming, reckless and careless. She spent so much time in my home and played such an important role in my daughter's life I couldn't help but love her. When she died, I felt in a small way that I had lost a child too. _

_Now, at then end of her story, my thoughts about her are split. Half of me remembers her joy and laughter in life, and the other half mourns the life that could have been. Lilly left a hole in many people's lives, I hope that now that her killer has been revealed, hopefully soon to come to justice, each of her loved ones can make their peace with her. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Logan's house. Marisa and Meg are on the beach sunbathing. Daryl is playing fetch with Backup nearby. Logan, Scott and Wallace are in the water with Logan giving lessons. Veronica comes out of the house with Shiloh and a few bags of snacks. There are other people scattered on the beach, but it is nowhere near as crowded as a public beach would be on a sunny summer day. _

_Veronica comes down onto the beach and drops the snacks setting Shi down on the blanket and pulling her into her lap as she sits down too. After a few minutes of eating grapes and cheese Shi pushes herself up and stumbles into the sand to trail after Backup and Daryl. Veronica grins and lets her go but keeps a watchful eye on her._

**Marisa:** This is so nice. You guys don't know how good you have it. Sun. Beaches. Hot guys on sunny beaches.

_The girls laugh._

**Meg:** I guess, but this town seems to extract a price for all the good things.

**Veronica:** Ain't that the truth.

**Marisa:** But things are getting back to normal now.

**Meg: **I hope so, not that I know what normal is anymore.

**Marisa:** This feels pretty normal.

**Veronica:** Maybe.

_Veronica looks out at Logan with his cousin and her best friend, all three obviously having a good time despite Wallace's reservations. Then she looks at Daryl, Backup and Shiloh chasing each other around in the sand. Just then Shiloh trips and hits the sand looking stunned then her face turns red and she begins to scream looking for Veronica. _

_Veronica is on her feet and moving towards the baby in a heartbeat, knowing her is not really hurt, but unable to listen to her cry and not do anything. Shiloh climbs into her sister's arms, pressing her red and now sandy face into Veronica's neck and weeping large baby sobs with tears. Veronica sooths her then waits until the tears and heart rending sobs stop before brushing off the sand. _

**Veronica:** You're OK.

_Shi doesn't looks convinced, so Veronica decided to distract her._

**Veronica:** Do you want to splash in the water?

**Shiloh:** -wa-her?

**Veronica:** Yes. Water. (slow pronunciation) Water. The ocean. (pointing at the waves) Do you want to play in the water?

**Shiloh:** OK.

_Shiloh grins up and Veronica but doesn't release her hold so Veronica carries her towards the waves, keeping Shiloh pressed closely to her as the waves begin to buffet them. _

**Veronica:** Do you like the water?

**Shiloh:** Ike! Ike!

**Veronica:** Close enough.

_Coming out of the water Veronica settles Shiloh back down under a shade umbrella and turns to Marisa._

**Veronica:** Hey Marisa, do you speak French?

**Marisa:** Yeah, why?

_The girls' conversation continues as the camera pans out to sea showing Wallace attempting to keep his balance on a relatively small wave._

_Later all the teenagers are in the water except for Meg who had tried surfing and decided it was not for her. She is on the beach watching Shiloh as Logan paddles Daryl out on his board and Scott, Marisa, and Wallace try to catch waves as Veronica laughs and then falls off her board when she loses her balance from laughing._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

**Wallace**: That was cool man, thanks for that.

**Logan**: No problem. Anytime you want to go out, you're welcome to join us, or borrow a board and go on your own.

**Wallace**: Cool.

_The boys flop down in the sand as Veronica picks up Shiloh and the girls try to dry off. _

**Wallace**: (to Logan) Any big plans for the weekend?

**Logan**: Not really, just relaxing. (smirks) We're gonna take V's car into the shop again.

**Wallace**: More tire problems?

_Veronica glares at Logan but quickly answers Wallace's question._

**Veronica**: Uh, no, actually, I think it's just the gauge but I want to be sure.

**Wallace**: The gauge, the tires, nothing works on that car.

_Marisa grins, not sure what the deal was with Veronica's car, but knowing Logan had much more involved plans for the weekend than hanging out or taking Veronica's car in to be serviced._

_Walking up onto the deck Logan turns on the outdoor shower and rinses off the sand and salt water. Shiloh toddles over towards him and sputters as the water hits her in the face. Veronica comes closer to retrieve the baby, but Logan scoops Shiloh up and kisses her belly making her laugh. _

**Shiloh**: Besos!

_Logan kisses her belly again, blowing a raspberry against her soft skin._

**Shiloh**: More!

_Logan complies and Veronica laughs, her face full of love as she watches them. Everyone else still outside smiles along with them. Logan steps out from under the stream of water and pulls Veronica under the spray too, switching from kissing Shiloh to peppering little kisses all over Veronica and Shiloh's faces. Shiloh doesn't mind sharing the attention and claps, safe in Logan's arms._

**Shiloh**: Besos! More, more!

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Logan's house. The guests are all gone, Marisa and Meg are in Meg's room discussing outfits for their night out, and Scott is playing video games downstairs. Logan comes through the front door with a small bag in his hand, the emblem of the jewelry store he had visited embossed in gold on the side of the bag. _

_Scott nods and grunts at his cousin, but nods towards the stairs. _

**Scott**: Veronica's upstairs.

_Logan looks surprised but heads upstairs. He can hear Meg and Marisa talking in hushed tones, Veronica still didn't know about their plan, just that they were all hanging out together that night._

_Logan doesn't hear Veronica's voice with the other two girls so he heads towards his room, quickly setting the bag with his purchases in a drawer in the closet under his socks. _

_Seeing that the door to the bathroom is closed and hearing the sound of sloshing water from in there, Logan knocks and slowly pushes open the door. Veronica is in the bathtub covered with bubbles and with the jets on and Logan leans against the door jamb. _

**Logan: **(smiling in anticipation) Another gift for me?

**Veronica: **(tired worried smile) Sorry, this time it's for me.

_Logan switches mode from sex to comfort instantly. He moves into the bathroom and squats down, taking her hand in his. _

**Logan: **What's wrong? Is it Shiloh?

_Shiloh had not wanted to leave earlier and had thrown a fit, which always left Veronica frazzled. _

**Veronica: **Shiloh is fine. At least for now.

**Logan: **Why just for now?

**Veronica: **When I went to drop her off, my mom had sent the nanny home for the day. _Again_. And she was drinking. _Again_. (weary) Still. I was able to get Maria to come back for the night, but I'm worried that she'll pass out and Shi will be alone and get hurt. She's into everything now, she could fall or get cut…I looked it up and you're right, babies can drown in like 2 inches of water, or she could choke on something…(voice rising with fear) and if my mom didn't even notice... (frowning deeply) And what if my mom decides she needs to go somewhere and drives with Shiloh when she's drunk?

_Logan is silent, just letting her talk. _

**Veronica: **I can't let anything happen to her, and she's too young to look out for herself.

**Logan: **Talk to Jake.

**Veronica: **I have, he doesn't believe me. Or doesn't want to.

_She remembers that Weidman seemed a bit more interested in her complaint about Leanne's drinking and wonders if maybe he could convince Jake._

**Logan: **Talk to him again, after you get proof that your mom is still drinking with Shiloh around. (Veronica still looks upset) She's always in control when Jake is there, show him that he's wrong. We both know how far he's willing to go to protect one of his children.

_Veronica is still concerned, but looks like she is considering Logan's suggestion. _

**Veronica: **And if that doesn't work?

_He takes her hand and raises it to his mouth to kiss her open palm._

**Logan: **(reassuring) Then we come up with a different plan.

**Veronica: **OK.

_She smiles at him and Logan brushes his thumb over her cheek, settling in on the floor next to the bathtub. _

**Veronica: **You'll never guess what she asked me.

_Logan smiles and waits._

**Veronica: **It's amazing she could even form a sentence let alone remember that she wanted to ask me. She wanted to know if I was interested in taking a vacation with her and Jake and Shiloh. (querulous) Because if I wasn't interested in dinner, maybe I would be interested in a longer more enforced time together?

_Logan smirks at her sarcasm. _

**Logan: **What did you say?

**Veronica: **I said no.

**Logan: **Obviously, but how did you say it?

**Veronica: **I said no.

**Logan: **That's it?

**Veronica: **Well, I could hardly say what I really wanted to, Shi was there.

**Logan: **Right.

**Veronica: **I don't want her next words to be the four letter variety.

_Logan grins._

**Veronica: **So are you going to join me in here or not?

**Logan: **You're inviting me in with three other people in the house?

**Veronica: **Well, (flirty) I figure it's a good way to get you to tell me what the plan for tonight is.

_He stands up to strip off his clothes._

**Logan: **No biggie, we're just...

**Veronica: **Hanging out. Yeah, I heard that exact same thing from you. Scott. Marisa. Meg. Mac. And even Wallace.

**Logan: **Yeah? So?

**Veronica: **So, obviously we're not all just hanging out.

**Logan: **My, aren't you a suspicious little thing.

**Veronica: **Are you surprised?

_She slides forward in the tub to let him step in behind her and slide down with his legs along the outside of hers._

**Logan: **No, but I'm surprised you took this long to ask me about it.

_She tilts her head up, resting against his chest, to grin at him, her eyes twinkling._

**Logan: **Oh. I get it you tried to wheedle the information out of everyone else first. Didn't work, did it?

**Veronica: **No.

_She give him an exaggerated pouty lip face and he smiles and leans in to capture her lip between his teeth then kiss her more fully. Once he releases her, she sighs._

**Veronica: **So I guess I don't get to know? What if I'm not dressed properly?

**Logan: **It's handled.

**Veronica: **(prohibitive) Logan...

**Logan: **(easy) I didn't buy you anything for tonight so don't even start.

_She frowns and tries to think of another approach to get the information out of him, as his hands begin to roam over her body in an effort to please and distract. She meshes their fingers together and holds his hand still over her stomach, turning slightly to see his face._

_He reads the determination there._

**Logan: **Can't you just enjoy the surprise?

**Veronica: **I could, but...

**Logan: **But you enjoy trying to ruin the surprise even more?

**Veronica: **It's not ruined if I enjoy that too.

_He grins at her and kisses her again as she opens her mouth to ask another question._

**Veronica: **Stop trying to distract me.

_He slides his fingers free from hers and trails them up her sides to close around her breasts. _

**Logan: **Why? You just said you enjoy trying to figure it out, the more difficult it is, the better, right?

_She can feel her body heat and begin to soften and melt as her brain begins to drift. _

**Veronica: **Stop.

_She tries to stop his hands, as his fingers circle her nipples, making thought difficult._

**Logan: **OK.

_She is startled by his easy capitulation until she realizes that his hands have only left her breasts not her body, moving down her stomach to her thighs then curling around to her center._

**Veronica: **If I couldn't get Meg to tell me that means...

_She doesn't finish the sentence as his fingers find and circle her clit, setting her body on red alert. _

**Veronica: **If you didn't buy me anything, but I have an outfit, then –

_One of his hands cups around her chin and lifts it, turning her face up towards his._

**Logan: **Does it matter?

_With that he kisses her and she gives up her line of questioning twisting in his lap to face him and fully commit to the current business at hand._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Scene opens in the second bathroom upstairs at Logan's house. Meg, Marisa and Veronica are all sitting around in comfortable clothes, mostly shorts and tank tops, doing their hair and makeup. _

_Meg looks enviously over at Marisa who just completed her smoky eyes with dark grey and black colors. _

**Meg:** I wish I could pull off that look.

**Marisa:** You could. Do you want me to show you?

**Meg:** No. You look sexy, I would just look emo.

**Marisa:** I doubt that, but an emo blonde girl is still hot.

**Meg:** At least Logan thinks so.

**Veronica:** Hey! I'm not emo.

**Marisa:** What do you call it then?

**Veronica:** (shrugging) Complicated?

**Meg:** Definitely.

**Marisa:** I'd go with mysterious and hard to get, but complicated works too.

_Downstairs the guys are already ready and are doing shots. Logan, Scott and Wallace are all standing around the kitchen island. _

**Wallace:** So V still doesn't know what's going on?

**Logan:** Obviously she knows we're all going out, but she doesn't know where.

_Wallace nods, impressed that Logan and everyone else managed to keep the information secret. _

_Logan toasts silently then downs the shot in his hand just as his phone rings. The screen says the call is from Dick._

**Logan:** Hey man, where are you? (listening) Yeah, I already told you they're not coming. (listening) Yeah, I'm sure so go find your balls and get your ass over here drama queen.

_Logan rolls his eyes and hangs up._

**Scott:** Who was that?

_Logan doesn't answer and Scott drops the subject, not really wanting to know whatever drama was going on. _

**Wallace:** So how much longer do you think they're going to be?

_Wallace looks up the stairs as the sound of girly giggles float down to them._

**Logan:** (simultaneously) Awhile.

**Scott:** (simultaneously) Awhile.

_Upstairs, the girls finish their hair and makeup and move on to wardrobe. Veronica looks cautious as Marisa takes out her dress for the evening then reveals Veronica's. It's a pretty daisy yellow color, strapless and fairly short. The dress gathers around the waist to emphasize an hourglass shape, with the fabric forming a large flower shape below the bust. _

**Marisa:** Do you like it?

**Veronica:** Yeah, I do. Thanks.

_She continues to look cautious. Meg enters the room dressed in her own little black dress, still not having a large wardrobe since she had left most of her clothes at home and her parents still hadn't moved out. _

**Meg:** Then what's that look about?

**Veronica:** Nothing. It's cute.

_Meg and Marisa share a look._

**Veronica:** It's very pretty.

**Marisa:** But there's obviously something wrong with it.

**Meg:** Too short?

**Marisa:** No. It's perfectly respectable.

**Veronica:** It's fine.

_The other two girls ignore her protest again._

**Meg:** The color?

**Marisa:** No way, she can totally pull off yellow.

**Meg:** Yeah. And she's worn strapless dresses before…

**Veronica:** It's great, perfect, absolutely nothing wrong with it.

_Marisa and Meg shrug and Veronica pulls on the dress._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Not much later the girls are dressed and ready, Veronica wearing high wedges that will reduce the height difference between her and her friends and her and Logan, which makes dancing with him more comfortable. _

_The downstairs of Logan's house is full when the girls descend the staircase, Logan standing up from the couch where the guys were playing Halo to watch Veronica come down. She smiles at him as his eyes slowly travel up and down her body, taking in the dress he had not been allowed to pick or see previously. _

_As she reaches the bottom, he takes her hand and kisses her lightly._

**Logan:** Beautiful.

**Veronica:** Flirt.

**Logan:** Only with you.

_Veronica beams at him and wraps her arm loosely around his waist. Dick and the other guys have gotten up now too, including Luke, Harry, Hank, Dick and Rams. There were also a few other girls present, Kate Rakes was there with Rams, their relationship having been on since prom, and Meg's friends and fellow cheerleaders, Britta and Stacy Fields. _

_Dick walks up to Veronica and Logan, checking out each of the three girls. _

**Dick:** Mars, where'd you get those boobs? I didn't think you had any.

_Veronica's dress and push up strapless bra are creating some usually unseen cleavage. _

_Veronica frowns at Dick, Logan glares._

**Marisa:** (pleasantly) Shut up Dick. Or we'll leave you behind.

**Dick:** What'd I say that was bad?

_Dick finally registers Logan's glare and grins, not the least threatened._

**Dick:** You look nice Ronnie-minx. That's all I'm saying. Now I'm gonna go over here and stay out of Logan's hitting range.

**Logan:** Good idea Dick.

_There is time for a few more drinks and the guys finally abandon the video game, before the party bus/limo arrives. _

_Climbing in with Logan behind her checking out her ass and exposed legs while looking around to make sure no one else was looking, Veronica sits down and lets Logan drape his arm over her shoulders as the rest of the group pile in. _

**Veronica:** Where are we going?

_Marisa, Meg, Scott, Wallace and Logan all laugh. Veronica rolls her eyes but is smiling as they set off._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_They head south and Veronica figures they are going to San Diego's famed Gas Lamp Quarter, ad she is right. Pulling up in front of a sign that says 'Thin' and seeing the Neptune deputy that moonlights as a bouncer she turns to Logan, her face full of questions._

**Logan:** (shrugging) You mentioned it to Meg.

**Veronica:** And you remembered?

**Logan:** Some dude invites you to a club? Yeah, I remembered.

_Climbing out, Veronica pulls Logan to the side._

**Veronica:** We need some ground rules.

_Logan frowns, upset that Veronica was still not happy with his behavior changes. She waves her hands down her body._

**Veronica:** Under this dress is a Logan free zone tonight. Got it?

_His face scrunches in confusion._

**Veronica:** This? (again waving her hands towards her body) This is not for you, not here at this club with people everywhere. You will keep your hands to yourself.

_Now he grins, getting it._

**Logan:** But just under the dress right? Anything else is fair game?

_His eyes are gleaming as he moves in closer to her, pulling her flush against his body._

**Veronica:** There will be no feeling up, (pause) or down or under. Got it?

_He doesn't reply, just stares at her, his eyes dark and compelling. _

**Veronica:** If you don't agree I won't come near you tonight.

**Logan:** How long do you think that will last?

**Veronica:** (stubborn) I'll make it last.

_He gives in._

**Logan:** And if I behave like a good little boy, will I get a cookie?

_Having won, she grins and takes his hand pulling him towards the entrance, bypassing the line of people waiting to get in. _

**Veronica:** (teasing) If that's what you want, sure you can have a...cookie.

_Logan grins and the deputy recognizes Veronica and raises the red rope to let her pass._

**Deputy:** Veronica Mars. Welcome to Thin.

**Veronica:** Thank you.

_He grins at her as she breezes into the club followed by thirteen other people. The people in line grumble, but are used to it, almost every club in the Gaslamp had a regular line and a VIP line. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Inside they quickly claim a large curtained off area that is reserved for bottle service. Logan, Rams and Dick each order a bottle of alcohol and a round of girly drinks for the girls, tipping the waitress well on the first round so she'll give them good service throughout the night. _

_Veronica and Logan sit down on one of the two leather couches in their area, looking around the long narrow club with the DJ and dancing towards the back. The light is dim with a disco ball over the dance floor shooting off streams of light. When a new song comes on the lights change to blue with lasers panning the ceiling, changing every few seconds. Recognizing the song, Veronica stands up. _

**Veronica:** I don't know about you, but I want to dance.

_Logan goes with her, followed by all the girls except Kate who waves them away and stays sitting with Rams, a martini in her hand. _

_Logan dances a few songs with Veronica, spending time with her, and also not so coincidentally, letting any guy in sight know she has a boyfriend with her. When another song comes on and the girls show no sigh of getting tired, Logan pulls Veronica into his arms and kisses her hard before letting her go and returning to the VIP area. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Later on in the night Veronica is back at the couches with Logan and the gang, laughing and dancing in her seat. Meg is next to her and leans over to whisper shout in Veronica's ear. _

**Meg:** Remember when we were out with Connor?

_Veronica smiles and nods, not sure why Meg is bringing it up until she sees her friend nodding to the VIP booth next to theirs where some scantily dressed girls are dancing on the low cube table. Veronica laughs, shaking her head._

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

_Logan smiles at her noting the amused gleam in her eyes._

**Logan:** Tell me?

**Veronica:** (nodding to the girls behind them) Do you think that's sexy?

_She can see the alarm in his eyes, and laughs, clearly at ease._

**Veronica:** No, calm down, it's not a trick question, do you think girls dancing on tables in sexy?

**Logan:** (still cautious) Sometimes. Are we talking about you?

_She grins. _

**Veronica:** Good to know.

_The night goes by without much drama, Logan sticks to their group, avoiding situations with other girls that could get him in trouble. _

_Veronica spends her time with him, dancing, and talking to Wallace, Meg, Marisa and Scott._

_Marisa probably has the best time, getting added enjoyment from making her brother uncomfortable as she drinks and dances, making several new acquaintances. _

_Meg has a good time, feeling carefree for the first time in what felt like a very long time, especially once Richie and a few of his friends arrived. The newcomers were somewhat welcomed by the group, but caused friction when Dick joked that they had to buy their drinks at the bar, and Veronica realized Logan had not invited them to join the in the party bus/limo. She looks exasperated briefly, but Richie is a good sport and deflects before she can get mad, earning him his first chance at being friends with Logan. _

_Luke spends the night people watching and talking to the girls in their group until he becomes infatuated with the hot female bartender behind the bar. _

_Harry, Hank, Scott and Dick seem determined to get as many phone numbers as possible that night, which Marisa and Veronica think is funny since the club is 21 and over and once the girls find out the guys are still in high school their chances at any kind of hookup that will outlast the night disappear. _

_Rams and Kate mostly sit and talk to each other and the group, drinking casually. Rams didn't dance much so Kate joined the other girls a few times, but otherwise hung out in the VIP area. _

_After several more drinks Veronica tricks Meg into taking a bet to dance on the table and ends up on the table with her. Wallace looks embarrassed, but also happy to see Veronica having a good time and soon enough Dick joins the girls in their table dance, causing everyone to laugh. _

_Within minutes Veronica is no longer dancing, because she is laughing too hard as Dick and Meg have a dance off consisting of only silly dance moves which are all done in utter seriousness. _

_Logan moves to her side and pulls her off the table and into his arms, sitting down with her snuggly in his lap. She shifts around to be comfortable, content to stay. _

**Logan:** So, is this a good surprise?

**Veronica:** Do you even have to ask?

_She smiles up at him then leans forward into a kiss. _

_-AN_

_Words 8765_

_Sorry about the delay, I've been busy. I meant to get farther in this chapter, it's mostly (all?) fluff, but fluff is fun too. And this is going up late already so here is something at least..._

_There will be a few more chapters in this story, then it's S2. I might take a break, depends on how I feel at the time. _

_I'm being subtle with some stuff here, but I have faith that you guys are pretty smart and get all the subtext even when I don't spell it out. –Though no one has commented on my running joke so far... it's so far inside I'm the only one getting it? How sad. _

_There have been a few good points in reviews lately, the one that is stuck in my head is the class warfare thing. It's not over, but I have gone away from that as a focus. I'll go back I promise, I just have to remember and weave it into the storyline. There is also some worry about where I'm taking Duncan- he won't be a villain, but I won't do too much character development for him. And the issue of V being with the 09ers too much and them being more like her. I do think I need to show the 09er elitist asshole side more, I just forget. And as for Meg being direct and blunt with Duncan think about it- she was in the hospital with her gravely ill sister and Duncan is all, "I love you, we should be together, nothing happened before that even needs to be discussed, don't you agree?' No. So with the emotional ups and downs, Meg let it rip. She won't do it often, but I think she has more backbone than the nice girl image suggests. And Felix. Yes, we'll continue to see Felix, and V will refocus on him, but it's slow going. I don't have immediate plans to wake him up or kill him off, I have no idea what I'll do. For now he hangs in the balance. _

_New code since I was so late posting:_

_serit sinim eht htiw rettam eht stahw snrael eccallaw._

_zyarc eurt rieth wohs sgninnam eht_

_noccimoc ot og gnag eht fo lareves dna_

19


	17. Ch 17 Love Overboard

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys are under suspicion for the car accident until they make a deal with the DA and say Chester was driving. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. He acted distant once he returned, but when the guys talk to him about it he makes an effort to treat Mac better. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and the release date was pushed up to capitalize on the publicity from V solving the disappearance of Marisol Reyes and two other girls. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Jake and Weidman keep popping up, and Jake makes V a deal: a donor for Grace if V will spend time with Leanne. Veronica makes it through the media coverage and the FBI asking questions, but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Grace finally gets a new kidney and Meg's parents are pushed out of their kids' lives. Duncan comes back to town after a summer internship in DC, and decides he wants Meg back. She does not share his feelings. The kids finally get some time to enjoy the summer, but Veronica's worries about the girls she found buried and Shiloh continue to weigh her down. Logan tries to change his behavior. Kendall tries to change his mind.

BTW: if you're interested google FERRETTI 83´LUXURY YACHT to see the Echolls yacht.

Chapter 17: Love Overboard

**(Friday, August 20)**

_Middle of the night. Logan's house. Most of the group says their goodbyes outside and head__home. Since both Veronica and Wallace had been drinking, they both decide to stay the night at Logan's, along with Logan, Meg, Marisa, and Scott. _

_Logan looks around his full living room._

**Logan:** What was it you said about me living alone? All this space being too much for one person?

**Veronica:** Shut up.

_Veronica moves to the kitchen to get a glass of water and Logan follows after her._

**Logan:** Shut up?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** (teasing) Is that any way to talk to me when I've been on my best behavior all night?

_She smiles mysteriously, but shrugs, acting disinterested._

**Veronica:** (bored) What? You want your cookie now?

**Logan:** For starters.

_He loops one arm around her and pulls her in close, kissing his way up her neck to her ear._

**Logan:** Cookie could be our new code word.

**Veronica:** Hmm. Code for what?

**Logan:** For your –

_She cuts him off with her hand over his mouth which she also uses to push him away as she sees Wallace walking closer to them. _

_Veronica's glare keeps Logan silent as he releases his hold on her and steals her glass of water._

**Wallace:** So where am I sleeping?

**Veronica:** Well, there's the couch.

_They all look and the couches are currently occupied as Meg, Marisa, and Scott sit on them talking and watching music videos on TV._

**Logan:** Or the floor.

**Veronica:** You could rough it outside on the deck?

_Wallace looks dubious._

**Wallace:** That sounds like camping, and black people don't camp.

**Veronica:** Really? That's sad. I think you're limiting yourself Wallace.

**Wallace:** Right, 'cause you camp.

_She shrugs._

**Meg:** You can take my bed Wallace. I'll share with Marisa tonight.

_Marisa nods._

**Scott:** And I've got the couch. Again.

_Meg looks guilty, but Marisa is unconcerned for her brother's proclaimed discomfort._

**Marisa:** (smugly) Yet another perk of being a girl.

_He throws a pillow at his sister then leaps over to pin her down and tickle her feet. _

**Marisa:** (laughing hard) No! Stop! No fair!

_Veronica leans against Logan's side._

**Veronica:** So Scott's not ticklish either? That really isn't fair.

_Logan smiles and tickles Veronica's ribs causing her to jump away from him._

**Veronica:** That's it, no cookie for you.

**Wallace:** Cookies? (to Veronica) Have you been baking?

_Veronica's blank look makes Wallace replay the last few comments and then frown._

**Wallace:** No wait, I'm sure I don't want to know.

_Veronica and Logan both smile and head upstairs. _

**Veronica:** You'll call your mom, Wallace?

**Wallace:** Already did it Superfly, we're in the clear, but she did request Logan's presence at dinner sometime this week.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Upstairs. Veronica and Logan enter his room. Logan closes the doors and leans back against them watching Veronica move around the room, closing the doors to the deck, to stop the cold air from coming in, then sitting down on the club chair in the corner of the room to pull off her shoes and rub her feet. She looks up to meet his gaze reading his intent._

**Veronica:** No.

_He stalks towards her kicking off his shoes, leaving them lying where they landed in the middle of the floor, then unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall too. _

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** That is _not_ my favorite word.

**Veronica:** (amused) I bet.

_He continues towards her losing his undershirt and starting on his jeans, detouring to his night stand to drop off his phone and wallet. _

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** I see your mouth forming one word but all I hear is you saying yes.

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** (musing) Yes, my name, those cute little sighs, and some sexy moans.

**Veronica:** (struggling not to smile) No. And that is exactly why it's a no.

_He braces his arms on the chair's arms, trapping her in her seat._

**Logan:** You didn't seem to mind earlier.

**Veronica:** Wallace wasn't here, and there was music and talking.

**Logan:** Done.

_He backtracks to get his phone and sends Scott a quick text message. Moments later music is on and Veronica can hear Wallace's voice as he talks to Scott, Marisa, and Meg downstairs._

**Veronica:** Still no.

**Logan:** Yes.

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** Yes, try it. (he says the word sensuously) Yes. Yes. See how good that sounds.

_She had been keeping a straight face, but as Logan reaches her again, she smiles. He pulls her to her feet, letting his hands roam down her back and over her butt._

**Veronica:** No.

_He nips at her ear, feeling her pulse point in her neck flutter violently as he whispers into her ear. _

**Logan:** Yes.

_When she relaxes and tilts her head a bit to grant him access to her neck he knows he's won. _

**Logan:** We'll be quiet, I promise.

**Veronica:** Easy for you to say.

_He grins now, full of smug arrogance._

**Logan:** I'll help you.

**Veronica:** How are you –

_He swallows her words on a kiss as he lifts her up his body and walks her back to the bed sitting her down on the mattress. _

**Logan:** Like that.

**Veronica:** You think you're so smart.

**Logan:** I know I am. Now, practice being quiet while I enjoy your dress.

_She smiles and relaxes back onto the bed as his hands roam over her then under her skirt to pull off her panties. _

**Veronica:** You're shameless.

**Logan:** (agreeing) Completely.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Cut to later. Veronica still has her dress on, mostly. She and Logan are lying on his bed, relaxed and talking about their plans for the next few days. _

**Veronica:** I know you have something planned for my birthday, but it can't be on Sunday.

**Logan:** I know.

**Veronica:** My dad is coming back for a birthday dinner –

**Logan:** I know.

**Veronica:** And I don't want you to spend a lot of money on gifts Logan...

_He looks irked, and decides to try to distract her again rather than reengage in the old argument. His slips his hand under her back and pulls her over the top of his chest. _

**Veronica:** I'm serious Logan, I –

_He kisses her quickly interrupting her speech. She responds, shifting to a more comfortable position on his chest._

**Logan:** Do you trust me?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** Then we don't need to argue about this.

**Veronica:** But –

_He begins nibbling on her lips, his hands unzipping the side zipper of the dress. _

**Logan:** (interrupting) If you trust me, and you trust that I know you, then you know that I know that buying you something expensive would lead to a fight on your birthday when my only point is to make you happy, and that would not be wise, would it?

_His hands are now sliding over her bare back, her bra long discarded. _

**Veronica:** No.

_He sits up, adjusting their positions so he is sitting up and she is in his lap her dress clutched to her chest as he continues his slow seduction. _

**Logan:** Then we're good.

_She smiles at him but tries to squirm away._

**Veronica:** Stop.

**Logan:** Another not good word.

**Veronica:** (laughing) Stop. Listen, they're quiet, maybe asleep.

**Logan:** Good.

**Veronica:** No, (laughing) not good. There is nothing to stop them from hearing us now.

**Logan:** Sure there is.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** The shower.

**Veronica:** (questioning) The shower?

**Logan:** Another door, some white noise, we're golden.

**Veronica:** You're horny.

**Logan: **(playful countering argument) You danced on a table earlier.

**Veronica:** So?

**Logan: **So, you're lucky I didn't haul you off to the bathrooms or the limo right then.

**Veronica:** So I'm rewarding your restraint by giving in to your lack of restraint?

**Logan: **Yes.

**Veronica:** OK.

_She hops off his lap letting her dress slip off as she walks into the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at him. _

**Veronica:** What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?

**Logan: **Just enjoying the view.

_She smiles and sways her hips on her last few steps before crossing into the bathroom. Logan jumps up to follow her closing the door behind him as the water turns on. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_The next day Meg is up early, eager to meet her Grandparents at the hospital and fill them in on everything. Gracie was recovering well, and showed no sighs of rejecting the kidney. She was set to be released in a few more days if everything keep going well, and Meg was apprehensive about what moving home would be like and how soon they would want to have Grace move to Seattle. _

_By the time Veronica and Logan make it downstairs, Marisa and Scott are making breakfast and_ _Wallace is sitting at the kitchen island watching them make pancakes and argue. _

**Marisa: **You are such a man-whore.

**Scott: **You're the one dancing all over that guy.

**Marisa: **What guy?

**Scott: **(looking to Wallace in exaggerated longstanding suffering) Exactly my point.

**Marisa: **Whatever.

**Scott: **(to Wallace) I used to dread the day she got a boyfriend, but I think that might be better than her version of dating.

**Marisa: **My version of dating? A girl is lucky if you even remember her name two weeks after meeting her.

_He laughs._

**Scott: **Wallace understands, don't you?

**Wallace: **Hell yeah, Veronica is like my sister and watching her and Logan together is...(he makes a gross face)...Let's just say I've wanted to poke my own eyes out on more than one occasion.

_Both cousins laugh. _

**Marisa: **No, they're cute.

**Scott: **Yeah, Veronica is the kind of girl that makes me think that a girlfriend isn't a death sentence.

_Marisa makes an annoyed face and slaps her twin brother on the shoulder._

_Logan and Veronica come downstairs and sit at the island. _

**Logan: **Get your own girl, family or not I will kill you.

**Veronica: **Is there coffee?

_Scott pours a cup for Veronica, asking her with a wink if she needs sugar or cream. Logan is amused, but plays along acting grumpy._

**Logan: **No coffee for me, cuz?

**Scott: **I don't serve caffeine to people who are predisposed to violence.

**Logan: **Do you serve coffee to the guy who paid for it and the food you're about to eat?

**Scott: **(ignoring Logan, to Veronica) See, if you were with me you wouldn't have to deal with this grumpiness in the mornings Veronica. I wake up happy.

_Veronica smiles._

**Logan: **(pointedly, with a smug smile) So do I, and I make sure Veronica is happy before we even get to breakfast, so I suppose we are different.

_Veronica blushes and Wallace looks disturbed. Scott and Marisa grin. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Later. Beach outside Logan's house. Marisa and Veronica come out of the water with their surf boards leaving the guys to it. They both struggle to drag the long boards up the sand, then leave them at the bottom of the stairs._

_The girls rinse off and settle in on the deck's lounge chairs, enjoying the sun, with the radio on softly._

**Marisa: **Wepronounce a and e with an extra _yuh_ sound at the end, and o and u with an extra _wuh_ sound at the end. They don't. I promise, once you get the vowel sounds you're pick it up quickly.

**Veronica: **But how do I do that? I can't practice with Logan, it's supposed to be a surprise.

**Marisa: **Maybe the library has some audio books?

**Veronica: **Good idea. See, that's how I know you're normal.

**Marisa: **Normal?

**Veronica: **Logan would never go to the library, (scary face) to _borrow_ books (smiling), but he must know where all the vintage book stores and Barn's and Nobles are with his book collection.

**Marisa: **He still reads a lot?

**Veronica: **Yeah, not really in front of me, but I find them lying around.

**Marisa: **Yeah, I think he got used to hiding it because of his dad.

**Veronica: **(darkly)( Reading was against the rules?

**Marisa: **No, not really, I just think Aaron thought reading and getting good grades was not manly or something.

_Veronica frowns, wondering if that was why Logan tried so hard to hide his intelligence. Marisa looks over at Veronica, seeing her harsh expression._

**Marisa: **No one in my family ever really liked Aaron.

**Veronica: **Most people do. Or did.

**Marisa: **But not you. Logan said you never really liked his dad.

**Veronica: **No. But I never...

**Marisa: **Never what?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Veronica Voiceover: **If Logan hasn't told his cousins about the abuse then that's his business.

_The radio switches from music to a news break. _

**DJ:** Scary news today from the FBI involving a local case. A task force that involves our local Sheriff's office has made additional discoveries in the case of three missing girls. The FBI haven't issued an official statement yet, but local news outlets from Greenville, Texas, a suburb of Dallas and Richland, Oregon are reporting that FBI personnel are in both small towns and have unearthed remains of at least 5 more girls.

_Veronica freezes, listening hard as the report continues. _

**DJ:** This is a continuation of the case that came to national attention after the bodies of three little girls were discovered in Winchester by the daughter of the former sheriff, Veronica Mars. A teenager herself Mars began looking into what happened to Marisol Reyes the 7 year old girl who disappeared without a trace the same day that heiress Lilly Kane was murdered. The Reyes family are planning a memorial for Marisol on the anniversary of her disappearance, no word yet on a funeral since the Feds haven't released the body yet. Stay tuned here, and we'll keep you updated as more comes in on this amazing story.

**Veronica: **(scornful) Amazing.

**Marisa: **What?

**Veronica: **They said it was an amazing story. Amazing. As in awe inducing.

**Marisa: **Or shocking.

**Veronica: **Three girls from here, at least five more now, and who knows how many more in other locations. (sardonic) But hey, it's amazing.

**Marisa: **I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **(getting herself under control) No, I'm sorry. This is your vacation, you don't need me bringing you down.

**Marisa: **It is pretty amazing Veronica. What you were able to do. For the families if not the girls.

_Veronica looks down. _

**Marisa: **If anything ever happened to Scott or Rachel, I'd want you around. Knowing who to ask for help is at least a positive step.

**Veronica: **If something happened to one of you, you wouldn't have to ask.

_They fall silent._

**Marisa: **Do you want to talk about it? And don't say it's my vacation.

**Veronica: **No.

**Marisa: **Have you talked about it? To anyone?

**Veronica: **Not really.

**Marisa: **Maybe you should. It could help.

_Veronica looks doubtful._

**Marisa: **OK, ask yourself two questions: could it help? And could it hurt? What do you have to lose? This isn't the kind of thing you can keep bottled up forever Veronica. It's too much.

_Veronica looks vulnerable._

**Marisa: **OK, change of subject.

**Veronica: **(relieved) What's up?

**Marisa: **(eyes twinkling with amusement) I have an idea for a bet.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Uh-oh.

**Marisa: **No, no harm can come from this one, just laughter. I promise.

**Veronica: **OK, shoot.

_As Marisa explains the bet, Veronica laughs, and the sound wafts over the water. On the waves the boys continue to surf. Logan alternates catching waves and giving instruction, and Scott and Wallace improve bit by bit until Wallace manages to ride a wave all the way in to shore. Getting out of the water, he mentally declares victory and goes up on the deck with the girls._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Fennel house. Meg, Mac, Marisa and Veronica are in Veronica's bedroom, getting ready for the party that night._

**Mac:** So why did I have to come and bring my laptop?

**Marisa:** You had to come so I could do your makeup.

_Mac looks alarmed._

**Veronica:** And we're going to need your laptop for research.

**Mac:** (to Marisa) Not going to happen, and what kind of party is this that we need to do research?

_Veronica and Marisa laugh and finally let the other two in on the bet. _

**Mac:** But how do we pick who has to do what?

**Meg:** I think we should draw from a hat.

**Marisa:** Yeah, OK.

**Veronica:** So we each choose one, then put it in. If you choose one that is really hard, you run the risk of getting that one.

**Meg:** All right.

**Mac:** Why do I let you rope me into these things?

**Veronica:** What? This is going to be fun.

**Marisa:** Absolutely. (to Mac) The only thing that would make it better is you letting me do your eyes.

**Mac:** No.

**Marisa:** Please.

**Mac:** No.

**Marisa:** (persuasive) What if I let you trump me in the choosing? (Mac looks at her considering) If I get one that you would rather have you can take it.

**Mac:** We pick first, they you can put some of that stuff on me.

**Marisa:** Yippie!

_Meg giggles at Marisa's excitement._

_Veronica takes out a Post it notepad and hands each girl a piece of paper and a pen. Meg looks at each of the girls considering, then writes down her choice. Veronica grins and scribbles hers. Mac looks to be in deep thought and Marisa claps as she finishes her note. _

**Marisa:** Now crumple them up.

_Each girl complies and drops them in Marisa's outstretched hand. _

_With some trepidation, Mac picks first then groans. Meg goes next and blushes as she reads her assignment. Veronica is next and laughs, clearly at ease with her selection. Marisa is last and shrugs, not worried. She shows her paper to Mac and Mac decides to switch. _

**Mac:** (still not satisfied) This is going to be a long night.

**Marisa:** Maybe we should have a secondary bet?

**Veronica:** What kind?

**Meg:** Which guy figures it out first?

**Veronica:** I think it will be pretty obvious.

**Meg:** No, that it's a bet.

**Mac:** Nah, that'll be too easy.

**Marisa:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Maybe the bet could be making them think the punishment for the losers is going to be outrageous and make them guess.

**Meg:** How's that a bet?

**Veronica:** Whichever one comes up with the most outlandish thing wins, and we bet on which guy is the most twisted.

**Meg:** OK.

**Mac:** Too complicated, we'd have to get them to guess then remember each of the guesses, and agree which was the worst.

**Veronica:** Huh. Well it was an idea.

**Marisa:** Yeah, and a bet I would totally win.

**Veronica:** Oh yeah?

**Marisa:** Logan.

**Meg:** Rams.

**Veronica:** (simultaneously) Dick.

**Mac:** (simultaneously) Dick.

_Both girls grin. _

**Meg:** Wait, what is the punishment?

_Marisa and Veronica pause, not having thought of that yet._

**Veronica:** Round robin again. Write your best punishment for each of us. The winner of the gets to choose from the suggested punishments for each of the losers.

**Meg:** So three of us lose?

**Marisa:** Yep.

**Meg:** Oh God.

**Marisa:** And remember I have to be able to do mine in the next 12 hours.

**Mac:** Why 12 hours?

**Marisa:** Because my flight is at two tomorrow, so you have until noon to get me.

**Mac:** Good to know.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Jai (by Wolfgang Puck) restaurant, Neptune. The restaurant is filled with the town's richest residents, including Jake Kane and Richard "Big Dick" Casablancas. Also making an appearance are the parents of Maddison Sinclair, Emma Harris, Matt Barone, Angie Dahl, and Britta Falconer. The French's, Chester's parents, move around the room campaigning for their favorite causes, for him- reelection, for her a MADD walk. The famed chef moves through the crowd, greeting each guest and thanking them for their contribution to the Alzheimer's Foundation. _

**Jake Kane:** Richard. I saw that your stock was doing well this week.

**Big Dick:** This whole quarter, actually. But not as well as yours.

**Jake Kane:** We've had a nice recovery, we're back to where prices were before that unpleasantness.

_Both men smile, confident in their wealth and place in society._

**Big Dick:** Have you met my new wife?

**Jake Kane:** No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure.

**Big Dick:** Kendall, come over here. (she does, a pleasant smile on her face) Kendall this is my good friend, Jake Kane.

**Jake Kane:** Nice to meet you Kendall.

**Big Dick:** You too.

**Jake Kane:** I hope you aren't finding our little town boring.

**Kendall:** Not at all.

**Big Dick:** Nope, Kendall is happy as a clam, aren't you baby?

**Kendall:** (simpering) Of course.

_The men keep talking, no longer including her in the conversation so her eyes wander around the room, moving over the women quickly, but lingering on the men. At a table in the corner she sees several teenagers, including a few she'd met before but not the one she had hoped to see. _

_The Crawfords, Fauver's, Day's, Patton's, Wacker's and Mrs. Pomroy are all sitting together outside on the deck, talking about their upcoming trip to Cabo. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Arriving at the party but Meg and Mac look mortified at their task for the evening. Veronica and Marisa however are grinning hugely._

**Veronica:** Look at all the hodaddys here tonight. Where's my frosted Moondoggy?

_They look around the party noting that the majority of the girls there had taken the hot weather as an excuse to dress in as little as possible. _

**Marisa:** There be a rake of sallys here tonight lassies.

**Meg:** I can't do this, I just can't. It's wrong, and...

**Veronica:** You're going to blow out your squeaker.

**Mac:** (laughing at Veronica's accent and word choice) What?

**Veronica:** Listen, bunny –

**Meg:** Bunny?

**Veronica:** Beach bunny.

**Marisa:** People really say that?

**Veronica:** Maybe, who knows. Fine. Meg-alicious, you can be an ass clown now, or later, remember if you lose you have to do a punishment. A punishment I might get to choose. And what if Mac wins? Mac, who you dressed in a very _precious_ dress when she lost a bet before. (surfer/stoner accent) So what do you say doll, are you a barnwaller who's going bail on the action now and risk the pain or are you a baller?

**Meg:** I'm not sure what you just said, but yeah, I'm in. (affecting a tough guttural tone) Can't let you frails show me up. Now, I'm gonna need to be lousy with some giggle juice to pull this con.

**Marisa:** (laughing) Giggle juice?

**Mac:** I think she means we need a cuppa grog.

**Marisa:** (slurred Irish accent) This is gonna be savage.

_Mac and Meg are less than convinced._

**Marisa:** Come on you high falutin minges, loosen up. Now, let's find some drinks and get shitfaced, me ladies.

**Meg:** Oh God.

**Mac:** Don't throw a wobbly Yank. We'll all promise not to tell the bikies about you doffing their coolness.

**Meg:** I highly doubt I'll be at all cool.

**Veronica:** Well, you're not going to have a chance at winning if you don't even paddle out, boss.

**Marisa:** Enough, you fucking tarts, yur actin' like me aul man. Stop arsing around and get on the job.

_They move into the party, each of them moving directly towards the table full of alcohol despite Marisa and Veronica's professed ease. _

**Meg:** You're right Marisa, there do seem to be a lot of... prostys here tonight.

_Seeing Madison walk past in shorts that have less fabric than a Barbie outfit, Mac frowns. _

**Mac:** Looks like Madison's giving out her prezzy tonight.

**Veronica:** (grimacing in memory of Dick and Madison together) Don't trip on that poser Mac-tastic.

**Marisa:** The thought of some gent riding her big dirty growler makes me want to puke me ring.

_Veronica, Mac and Meg all look perplexed, then burst out laughing. _

_Finally Logan has seen them and approaches with Scott and Luke. Dick who was also talking to the guys walks the other direction._

**Logan:** What's got you three all giggly?

**Marisa:** You clackers wouldn't understand.

_Scott frowns._

**Mac:** She's right -seppo's got no clue.

_Logan looks confused._

**Veronica:** Don't worry babe, we're just having a gas.

**Logan:** A gas?

**Luke:** Like a fart?

**Marisa:** No. Not an air biscuit, arsing around.

_Veronica gets her drink and cozies up to Logan._

**Veronica:** My steady looks wicked hot tonight. And all my girls are foxes. Tonight is gonna be choice.

**Logan:** Seriously, what's wrong with you?

**Veronica:** Everything's chill. (seeing Cole, Meg's ex) Hey pom pom girl, I think your all show and no go ex is looking at your fine form.

**Meg:** Ew. (remembering the bet) Oh, uh, I mean good thing I got my peripherals wit' me to keep that pulldown away.

**Luke:** (confused) What's a pulldown?

**Veronica:** A whore bag.

**Marisa:** Betcha the sallys he gets between the sheets are slappers, all of 'em.

**Scott:** What?

**Mac:** Double baggers, bloke.

**Luke:** Oh.

**Veronica:** Cole's a duche. Let's not waste time on that land shark.

**Mac:** Dickhead ratbag.

**Meg:** Finnk.

**Marisa:** Big nappy arse.

_The girls all grin while Logan, Scott, and Luke look even more confused than before._

**Scott:** I think we've been in California too long.

_Marisa grins._

**Marisa:** Aw, we're just acting the maggot, no harm, lads.

_They settle in for what is a very confusing conversation for all of them, but more so for the guys. Mac has just finished explaining that her ankle biter brother kept her busy as a cat burying shit the previous day and she was stuck having dinner with her de facto rellies the night before keeping her from going out, when she sees Enbom across the party. They'd been there for awhile and he had done no more than wave at her quickly. She frowns, but quickly smiles as she sees Veronica looking her way, acting as if everything was fine. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Jai fundraiser. Duncan is sitting at a table alone. Harry, Hank and the few other people their age there are standing by the bar or scattered around. Duncan smiles wistfully, imagining that things were different for a moment. Somehow Logan and Lilly had always managed to have a good time at these functions, and with Veronica there to keep them out of trouble, mostly by coming up with excuses or reasons whenever they got caught doing whatever they were doing they had all managed to turn dull fundraisers into good nights. But now Lilly was dead, and Veronica and Logan were together and Duncan was alone._

_On the deck, Kendall is talking to Harry her face and pose suggesting flirtation. Harry smiles and stares at her mouth and chest as she laughs and her boobs jiggle a bit. Kendall looks around the party her eyes hard despite her apparent interest in Harry and spots Duncan._

**Kendall:** You know, I'm thirsty, (smile) get me a drink? Vodka rocks, with a lemon twist.

**Harry:** Yeah, sure. Be right back.

_She simpers and as soon as he's gone sashays towards Duncan, who is nursing a highball glass of a dark liquid. As she walks her persona changes from shark to kitten, soft, sweet, and a little out of her depth. _

**Kendall:** Duncan? (he looks up) I thought that was you.

**Duncan:** Oh, hey, Mrs. Casablancas.

**Kendall:** (smiling softly) Call me Kendall, I'm still getting used to the Casablancas part.

**Duncan:** OK. Kendall.

**Kendall:** Do you mind if I sit? My feet are killing me.

**Duncan:** Oh yeah, of course.

_He stands up to slide a chair out for her, getting a good look down her dress as she sits down._

**Kendall:** (warm smile) Finally a gentleman.

_Duncan smiles. _

**Kendall:** (deep bored sigh) Are these parties always so...

**Duncan:** Boring?

**Kendall:** Yeah.

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Kendall:** (sighing again) I thought somehow that all having money would make everything more fun.

**Duncan:** Better clothes and food, same people.

_She smiles and laughs a little, feeding his ego._

**Kendall:** It's disappointing really.

_Duncan shrugs. _

**Kendall:** (forced but trying for kind and gentle) So what do you do for fun?

**Duncan:** Not much lately.

**Kendall:** Oh, that's too bad. You're young you should have fun. I know I had my share when I was your age. Not so much now, I suppose.

_She keeps her tone light and easy, innocent, but leans over the table displaying her chest and dipping her finger into Duncan's drink then sucking the liquid off it, puckering her lips around her finger suggestively._

**Kendall:** You know, I bet we could find something fun to do around here. (pause) If we tried.

_Duncan is wide eyed and a bit flummoxed, but nods. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_09er party. Veronica is laughing as Enbom finally comes over to talk to Mac and is greeted with a firm 'cheerio.'_

**Mac:** Whatcha doing tomorrow, mate? I thought we could take a wee walkabout if you're free.

**Enbom:** We could what? Oh, take a walk. Uh, yeah. Call me.

_Mac looks frustrated._

**Mac:** Don't be a piker.

**Enbom:** A what?

**Mac:** A piker.

**Enbom:** What's a piker?

**Mac:** Apparently you are.

**Enbom:** Fine, we'll go for a walk. What's the big deal?

**Mac:** The big deal is you being a whacka.

**Enbom:** I don't understand.

**Veronica:** I think she just called you a wanker.

**Enbom:** OK. But why? What did I do?

**Mac:** Nothing. If you're too much of a...(searching her brain) drongo to figure it out why don't you go away and keep talking drivel with your nippers.

**Enbom:** Fine.

_He shrugs and makes a face that suggests that this is all on Mac's shoulders. She looks upset as he walks away._

**Veronica:** Hey Mac...

**Mac:** (playful) Mind your own bizzo, Spicoli.

**Veronica:** OK, Crocodile Dundee.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Some distance away Logan is talking to a few girls. When one of them giggles in that way girls only do when they're trying to be light and funny for a guy he frowns. _

**Logan:** Hey, ah, I got to go talk to my cousin.

**Girl #1:** Don't go Logan.

**Girl #2:** Yeah, we've hardly seen you around this summer.

_Logan smiles, then frowns._

**Logan:** No I have to go.

_He walks away and behind him we can see their upset faces filled with avarice._

**Logan:** Dude, this vibe or sign thing is not working.

**Scott:** Maybe you're just not doing it right.

**Logan:** Are you going to help me or not?

_Scott shrugs showing his lack of ideas to help Logan._

**Logan:** Great.

_Veronica approaches._

**Veronica:** Hey.

**Logan:** Hey Sugarpuss. Have you won whatever bet you made and can begin speaking normally again?

**Scott:** What bet?

_Veronica laughs. _

**Veronica:** No, not yet. Hey, uh, have you talked to Enbom lately?

**Logan:** Yeah, why?

**Veronica:** Mac just went all agro on his ass.

**Logan:** Why? What'd he do?

**Veronica:** Just being his usual assmunch self.

_Logan frowns._

**Veronica:** You want to dial me in Moondaddy?

**Logan:** Nothing to share, I don't know what's up with him. Generally guys don't sit around and talk about our feelings.

_Scott laughs, then seeing Veronica's glare, stops._

**Scott:** I'm outta here. Catch you later dude. (smiling at Veronica) Dudette.

_Veronica smiles up at Logan._

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Nothing. Just happy.

**Logan:** Having fun with your bet?

**Veronica:** Well, yeah, but that's not what I was referring to.

_He stares at her, curious._

**Veronica:** (smiling) I'm happy because my boyfriend is acting like a guy who has a girlfriend.

**Logan:** You saw that huh?

**Veronica:** I did.

**Logan:** And?

**Veronica:** And I think you did a good job. (teasing) You get a gold star. Your lady friends however might find out that my aggro side is not so nice as Mac's.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Party. Later. Mac is sitting alone at a patio table nursing her drink. _

**Dick:** Hey.

**Mac:** Uh, 'ello mate!

**Dick:** You can drop the accent if you want. I won't tell.

**Mac:** (relaxing) Oh thank God. I think I need to write a letter to Australia to apologize for tonight.

**Dick:** Better than Meg.

**Mac:** Yeah. (grimace)

_They fall silent for a moment, looking around the party. _

**Mac:** I haven't seen you much lately.

**Dick:** Oh. (awkward) Uh, yeah. Been busy. With stuff.

**Mac:** Stuff?

**Dick:** Yeah, stuff.

_Mac nods, letting the topic end. She looks around searching for something to say now that the__silence has turned awkward. Her gaze stops on Logan and Veronica, who are off in a corner talking to each other quietly. Mac smiles as she sees Veronica tilt her head and smile up at Logan. He grins in response and his eyes glint with amusement. They continue to spar and flirt, the two being indistinguishable for those two. _

**Mac:** I've never seen two people as into each other as Veronica and Logan.

**Dick:** Yeah. I guess.

**Mac:** I wonder why?

**Dick: **Huh?

**Mac:** I mean what is it that makes them so...

_Veronica and Logan are looking at each other, eyes locked, she smiles slowly and Logan's eyes drop to her mouth. She moves closer to him, her smile larger now, completely focused on him._ _The space between them disappears as he dips his head down to whisper in her ear, her eyes crinkle with laughter and she tilts her head back opening herself to his kiss and he obliges, kissing her lightly then resting his forehead against hers, their eyes connecting again. _

**Dick: **Whipped? I'm guessing it's the pussy.

**Mac:** I'm being serious. (exasperated sigh) Never mind.

_She stands up and takes a step away from him, but Dick's voice stops her._

**Dick: **Well I don't know about Ronnie, her mind is a mystery to me, even more than most girls, but for Logan...

_He trails off as Mac turns back around to face him, curiosity all over her face. Dick was arguably Logan's best friend and she would be lying if she said she wasn't more than a little curious about what made Logan tick._

**Dick:**...it's that she's all about him.

**Mac:** How so?

**Dick: **Ronnie doesn't even see other guys. Logan is it. And he knows it. Well that, and he loves her.

**Mac:** No duh.

**Dick: **No I mean like loves her loves her. Like in the you-jump-I-jump way.

_They watch the couple in question as they continue to talk to each other in whispers meant to keep their words private, stealing kisses now and again._

**Mac:** (absently) She does too you know. Love him like a crazy person.

**Dick: **Yeah. I know.

**Mac:** So that's it. She's faithful or focused or whatever.

**Dick: **Yeah. That and the pussy. Never forget the pussy.

_Mac shakes her head and laughs, in one moment Dick was capable of real insight, then he took it back to the basest level. Mac couldn't deny that the physical chemistry between her friends was probably enough to keep them coming back for more, but it was some connection, soul deep, that seemed to be the glue between them. _

**Dick: **Hey, uh, Mac.

**Mac:** Yeah?

**Dick: **You look nice tonight.

_He nods, indicating her makeup._

**Mac:** Thanks. Marisa wore me down.

**Dick: **Looks good.

_Veronica cozies up to Logan, eliminating all space between him a looks up at him through her lashes in a flirtatious expression he'd come to know well. He grins in anticipation of what she'll__say or do next. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica:** I'm dunzo with this party and... I'd like some sex now. (biting her lip) Please.

_Logan's grin reaches ear to ear as he kisses her lightly._

**Logan: **Whatever you say, Sugarpuss.

_He takes her hand to lead her out of the party. _

**Veronica:** Righteous. Let's bail, but first I need to close my tab with the girls.

_Logan grins and follows her, his eyes on her ass. _

_Dick nods to them, directing Mac's attention back to them. _

**Dick: **Yep. Definitely about the pussy.

_Rams looks up as Logan and Veronica disappear into the house, assuming they're heading home and smiles nodding and giving Dick a high five. _

**Rams: **Logan's the man.

_Mac shakes her head again, but has to admit Dick was right. At least partially right. Not that she'd admit it out loud._

_Curious she turns to Dick again._

**Mac:** Do you think Logan would be so in love with her if she wasn't as into sex as he is?

_Dick is surprised, but considers the question for a moment._

**Dick: **Yeah. Logan's into all that sensitive stuff. I don't know how long Ronnie held out on him, (Mac frowns, annoyed on principal) but he was completely whipped by her before she finally let him into her panties. I think he would have waited forever if he thought she would love him.

_Mac's face fills with tenderness as she thinks about Logan and Veronica and all they had been through. _

**Mac:** You're a good guy Dick.

**Dick: **Hell yeah I am.

_Mac smiles. _

**Mac:** I used to think you were a complete waste of space but now...well, the world is a more colorful place with you around.

_Dick is serious for once._

**Dick: **We need to have fun. There's been too much heavy crap ever since Lilly died. Somebody's got to keep the party going.

**Mac:** And that's you.

_Dick shrugs. _

**Mac:** Like I said you're a good guy.

_Dick grins at her but when he looks up and sees Enbom across the party his expression fades. _

**Dick: **Hey, uh, I gotta go.

**Mac:** Sure, I'll see you around.

**Dick: **Yeah.

_Mac frowns a bit as she realizes Dick's response was less than positive. He'd said yeah, but it defiantly sounded like a no. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Ready to leave the party, Veronica managed to find Meg and Marisa together, but not Mac. They agreed to meet for breakfast early the next morning to discuss the winner and the punishments. Done with business, Veronica takes Logan's hand and they walk quickly out of the party smiling wickedly at each other in anticipation. _

_They pass by Wallace and Dick who are talking about surfing. Wallace doesn't notice or ignores the looks on their faces._

**Wallace**: Hey, if you're leaving, is there anything I need to know about driving V's car?

_Logan and Veronica both look at him blankly. Veronica had driven Wallace to the party, Mac driving Marisa and Meg. He was supposed to drive her car home while she went back to Logan's. She figured her time of spending every night at Logan's was about to be curtailed by Alicia, and wanted to get as much time together as possible before that, Logan's trip to visit his family, and school starting. _

**Wallace**: Any more issues with the tires? You got that all figured out now?

**Logan**: Yeah, (grins with ecstasy) we got an alignment with a balance job done this week. Should be good. (a bit too happy with the memory of a tire alignment) It looked good.

_Wallace looks a bit confused. _

**Logan**: Actually, you know what- I should go check them now. Just to be sure.

_Logan tugs on Veronica's hand as he continues towards the door, leaning down to whisper in her ear. She laughs looking up at him and hurries past him, now towing him out of the party as fast as possible. Logan grins and whistles as he trails after her through the front door._

_Dick grins. If there is one thing he has an instinct for it is when people are getting busy._

**Wallace**: Man. V should just take that car to the dealer and return it.

**Dick**: Huh?

**Wallace**: Her tires, they have problem after problem.

**Dick**: Dude. Lemme tell you a secret. There's nothing wrong with Ronnie's tires.

**Wallace**: What do you mean? They're constantly checking them and going to the garage.

**Dick**: It's a euphemism dude.

_Wallace looks more confused._

**Wallace**: What?

**Dick**: Euphemism. When you use one word as a substitute-

**Wallace**: I know what a euphemism is.

**Dick**: Then why did you ask?

**Wallace**: I understand what a euphemism is, I don't know what you meant about Veronica.

**Dick**: Oh, right. Sex. It's their code for sex. Kicking the tires, taking a ride, burning rubber, changing the oil, popping the hood…you get it now.

**Wallace**: Oh God. I'm going to be sick.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

Words 6529

**(Saturday, August 21)**

_The girls meet for breakfast at a café down by the pier. It is quickly decided that Marisa won- for sheer commitment to the bet. She had stayed in character (drunk Irish) much longer than the rest of them. She gleefully went through the punishments and selected which she wanted to hand out. Since she wouldn't be there to see it happen she demanded pictures or video._

**Marisa**: Whichever works best.

_Finishing breakfast, Mac reads the look on Veronica's face and when the short blonde girl goes to the bathroom makes a quick getaway. She was not up for discussing whatever was wrong with her relationship with Veronica when she didn't even know._

_Mac throws down a twenty dollar bill on the table. _

**Mac**: I have to run, Marisa, it's been...interesting. Meg I'll see you later.

**Marisa**: Bye Mac.

**Meg**: See you later.

_When Veronica comes back out to find Mac gone she narrows her eyes. _

**Veronica:** Where's Mac? She was my ride.

**Meg**: I can take you home Veronica, I need to get to work anyway.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_After breakfast Veronica goes back to the Fennels.'_

**Veronica Voiceover:** This place has become home now. I wonder when Dad and Alicia are going to make it official.

_Coming through the door, Alicia comes to greet her. _

**Alicia:** Oh, there you are Veronica.

_Veronica smiles warily._

**Alicia:** I know that it's your birthday this week, and that Logan's cousins are visiting, but I promised your father I would try to get you to spend more time, I think he specifically meant nights, here.

_Veronica smiles, but tries not to commit._

**Alicia:** Tonight will be the last exception.

**Veronica:** Tonight? Wait you know what Logan's plans are too?

_Alicia smiles knowingly and Veronica looks amused but also vaguely put out. _

**Veronica:** You know I'd like to say I'm OK with surprises, (Alicia smiles bigger) but when everyone else is in on it but me, it's just annoying.

**Alicia:** Not everyone, but as your de facto guardian, I think Logan was very wise to ask my permission.

**Veronica:** Permission for what?

**Alicia:** You'll find out soon enough.

_Veronica huffs out a sigh. _

**Veronica:** Seriously annoying.

**Alicia:** (smiling)And call your father before you go, he said he missed your call yesterday.

_Veronica smiles and sits down on the couch next to Daryl who is watching cartoons. She takes out her phone to call Keith._

**Veronica:** Dad? (listening) Yeah, it's me. (listening) Funny. It's been like 18 hours. (listening) Fine, 32, bring it down a notch, I was with the girls all day yesterday.

_Keith lets it go at that and tells her about taking the ferry over to the Statue of Liberty the day before._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_At noon, Veronica is dressed and ready, waiting for Logan to pick her up. She is in her navy blue corduroy shirt, keds, and a Gap nautical stripped t-shirt. Logan arrives in the Audi, jumping out to come get her. She opens the house door and looks at his outfit, kakhi shorts, flip flops, and a thin white jersey hoodie over a dark blue tank top. _

_She peers at the car, knowing that it doesn't fit much luggage or supplies, then back at him._

**Veronica:** Are you sure I don't need anything else?

**Logan:** Like what?

**Veronica:** Like a passport.

**Logan:** No, no passport, but I'll make a mental note as to your wiliness to engage in spontaneous international travel.

**Veronica:** A change of clothes?

**Logan:** Nope. Just the birthday girl.

**Veronica:** Humm.

_She stares at him a moment longer, but knows he won't break. Logan smiles back at her then leans against the door jamb, pushing up his shirt sleeve, revealing his watch-less wrist, and glancing at it as if to check the time, but his pose suggests he has all the time in the world to waif for her. She still doesn't move. He begins to whistle. _

_She narrows her eyes, then calls out for Alicia._

**Veronica:** I'm off Alicia.

**Alicia:** Have fun.

_Veronica huffs out a sigh then steps through the door. _

**Veronica:** Maybe you want to make a mental note that surprises are best when I can solve them.

_Logan grins then walks along with her opening the passenger side door for her. _

**Logan:** I'll keep that in mind.

**Veronica:** See that you do.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Logan drives them into town, stopping to get them both a gelato, smiling happily the whole time as he watches Veronica's patience ebb away. Getting back into the car with their cups of gelato, he turns to her._

**Logan:** I could drag this out, blindfold you, take you up into the hills...but I won't.

**Veronica:** Then where are we going?

**Logan:** You'll know in just a few minutes.

_She accesses their location, and then smiles happily._

**Veronica:** OK.

**Logan:** Figured it out did you?

**Veronica:** I might have.

**Logan:** You're dressed appropriately.

**Veronica:** I am.

**Logan:** For a minute when you opened the door I thought you knew.

**Veronica:** No. Just wanted to dress for a variety of possible activities.

_He smirks._

_A few minutes later Logan parks in the VIP parking at the marina. Shutting off the engine she leans across and kisses his cheek._

**Logan:** You can do better than that.

**Veronica:** When it's your birthday you can choose, but it's my birthday, and that's fine for now.

_She kisses his cheek again then steps out of the car, meeting him around the front and letting him twist their fingers together as they walk down the dock towards the Echolls' yacht._

**Veronica:** I thought the forth of July would be our last time on the boat.

**Logan:** Yacht and yeah, I did too.

**Veronica:** So, what then?

**Logan:** I called and my dad hasn't take me off the list of allowed users yet.

**Veronica:** Did your mom ask for it in the divorce?

**Logan:** Yeah she is, and you know what's funny? She doesn't even like being on boats. She gets sea sick.

**Veronica:** (smiling as she realizes Lynn did it for Logan who loved the water) I didn't know that.

**Logan:** Yeah.

_He's smiling too. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Elsewhere in Neptune, Mac is sitting at a large table at California Pizza Kitchen. The restaurant is obviously busy and short staffed as servers run around more hectic than usual. Mac is with a large group including Rams and Kate, Harry and Hank Didden, and some other 09ers she barely knew. Kate was the only girl there that she knew, but she was talking primarily with her best friend Shanee Fauver and Rams. She was sitting by John, but he didn't talk to her much, conversing with the guys and their plans for senior year. Mac tries to participate, tries to be social, but finds their conversation vapid and mean. It consisted mostly of who had what purse, shoes, dress or video game. And if they weren't talking about their stuff they were talking about other people. Mac knew everyone did it, but it still left her cold. _

_They order tons of food, sending several plates back when it doesn't suit their likes exactly. The waitress checks on their table every few minutes but still gets dirty looks for making them wait even one minute for whatever new whim hits them. _

_Mac is embarrassed to be there with them and notes that while John doesn't act like that he also doesn't try to help the poor woman out when Ashley Banks deliberately spills her soda on the floor causing the waitress to slip and nearly fall. _

_When they leave, Mac notes that the tip the left is less than five percent. She looks up to protest to John but he is already halfway out of the restaurant with the rest of them. Mac pulls out some dollar bills and drops them on the table. She shares a sympathetic look with the waitress as she leaves and sees that John hasn't even noticed she's not with them. Looking both hurt and annoyed, Mac walks the other direction, towards her home. _

**Mac:** (muttering to herself) I'd rather walk two miles than deal with that the rest of the day.

_Enbom turns around looking for Mac and frowns when he doesn't see her, then calls her phone. The call quickly goes to voicemail and he leaves a message._

**Enbom:** Mac, where'd you go? Call me back we're heading down to the boardwalk.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Echolls' yacht. Captain Jack pilots the large vessel out of the marina as Logan catches Veronica up in a searing kiss and leads her downstairs towards the staterooms. In the hallway outside the door she finally manages to regain her senses. _

**Veronica:** Wait.

**Logan:** Another of my least favorite words.

**Veronica:** (laughing) Wait. I'm serious.

_Logan stops kissing her and pulls back a bit. _

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** This is my birthday, right?

**Logan:** Right.

**Veronica:** And that means I get whatever I want whenever I want it right?

**Logan:** Exactly.

_He resumes kissing her neck and she grins and allows him to continue for a minute before stopping him again, her hands firm on his chest as she pushes him back. He easily counters, capturing her wrists in his hands and pulling her arms up around his neck before kissing her deeply again and maneuvering her closer to the door to the master stateroom. _

**Veronica:** Logan, please, I need...

_He shifts back to look into her eyes._

**Veronica:** Food.

_His face falls._

**Logan:** Food?

**Veronica:** Yes, I'm-

**Logan:** (signing) Hungry. I should have known.

_She grins at him._

**Veronica:** (unapologetic) I haven't had lunch.

_Logan looks frustrated but also amused. _

**Veronica:** Sorry, but I promise, that later there will be lots of this.

_She frames his face in her hands and rises up on her toes to kiss him slowly and seductively._

_Breaking the kiss she settles back down on her heels and Logan leans his forehead against hers._

**Logan:** Tease.

**Veronica:** It is my birthday.

**Logan:** Doesn't make you any less of a tease.

**Veronica:** (amused) I promise to fulfill any unfulfilled promises.

**Logan:** Later.

**Veronica:** Later.

_Logan groans and leads her up the stairs again, towards the kitchen. _

_Coming up to the midlevel deck, Veronica tugs on his hand to stop him. _

**Veronica:** And Logan? I think we're going to have to revisit the bet some today.

_His face is tight with desire and some trepidation. There was only one bet she could be referencing. She smiles at him angelically._

**Veronica:** Just giving you fair warning.

_She sashays past him, seeing the spread of food he had arranged for them and picks up an egg roll while eyeing the chocolates. _

_After lunch, they descend to the stateroom again. Entering, Veronica stops and turns to face Logan._

**Veronica:** Wait. I didn't bring any clothes. No swimsuit.

_Logan shrugs._

**Veronica:** (sternly) I am not sunbathing naked.

**Logan:** We could always stay down here.

_She stares at him balefully. _

_He opens the closet reveals a bag, lifting it out onto the bed he opens it and pulls out some clothes, including two of her swimsuits that she had left at his house most of the summer. She sees them and smiles._

**Veronica:** Thank you.

_Logan shakes his head._

**Logan:** You are a very unusual girl Veronica Mars. Most girls would thank me for buying them a new swimsuit.

**Veronica:** I'm not most girls.

**Logan:** I know.

_She kisses him lightly then grabs one of the suits heading for the bathroom to change, but he captures her hand and stops her. She turns to see him pull a small wrapped gift from the bag._ _Her expression changes from happy to amused irritation. _

**Veronica:** You did both, didn't you? Brought my old suits, and got a new one.

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** No?

**Logan:** This is from Meg. She said you might be able to use it today.

_Veronica stares at the gift suspiciously. _

**Veronica:** What is it?

**Logan:** How should I know? Unlike you, who are pathologically distrustful, I managed to accept the gift from your friend and bring it here without snooping.

_She sighs and sets down the bikini in her_ _hands to open the gift. _

_Inside is another bikini, dusty pink, with a small ruffle along each triangle top and the bottoms. _

**Veronica:** It's tiny.

_Logan shrugs, but his eyes are gleaming._

**Veronica:** (doubtful) Meg picked this out.

_He smiles at her._

**Veronica:** On her own.

**Logan:** (innocently) Ask her yourself.

_She stares at him a bit longer then takes the suit with her to the bathroom to change. Logan grins. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Veronica and Logan sunbathe on the upper deck lying out side by side on the built in lounge covered in white marine fabric. The sun beats down on them, the sky blue as it meets the ocean on the horizon; the only sound around them the water lapping at the yacht and sea birds calling out their catch. Veronica lets the sun relax her, and lets her mind be blank, enjoying the moment. _

_At least until Logan sits up. She opens one eye to see what he's doing then closes it seeing him reach for a bottle of water. Next she hears the sound of a liquid being squirted out of a bottle. Then his hands are on her feet, rubbing in the sun block. _

_She pops up on her elbows._

**Logan:**You need to reapply. You're still pale.

**Veronica:** And I'll always be pale if you keep covering me in sun block.

_Logan smirks at the memory of many applications of sun block throughout the summer, as his hands continue to make a complete circuit of her legs working up to her knees now. He rubs his hands down her calves a few more times, more like a massage than an attempt to rub in the lotion, but she's not protesting._

_He continues up her legs, and the sensitive flesh on her inner thighs sets her heart to thumping as he strokes his hands lovingly over her flesh. _

**Veronica:** (vaguely prohibitive) Logan.

**Logan: **Hmm.

_His hands move up to her hips and he shifts his position to have better access to the rest of her. His fingers slip under the edge of her bikini bottoms, making sure to cover every possible inch of her skin that could be exposed to the sun. _

_She smirks at him, but lies back down, not wanting to let his methods work so easily. Logan is undaunted and slips his hands under her hips, cupping her buttocks and rubbing the cream in thoroughly. _

**Veronica:** I think that's good.

_He shrugs and releases his hold squirting more sun block onto his hands. She squeaks a bit as he begins rubbing the cold lotion onto her warm skin, then squirms repeatedly as his hands unintentionally tickle her sides. _

_He continues up her ribs, arms and across her shoulders._

**Logan: **Sit up so I can get your back.

_She does as he asks, and he squirts still more lotion onto his hands, before smoothing them over her back. He rubs his thumbs down her spine after he finishes, hearing her sigh of contentment. _

**Veronica:** I could get used to this.

**Logan: **You should already be used to this.

**Veronica:** Hmm.

_He continues rubbing her back feeling her relax back into his touch. His hands run over the strap of her bikini then deftly unties the pink ribbons. When she doesn't protest he slides his hands around to her front, cupping both her breasts in his hands. He strums his fingers over her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. _

**Veronica:** Let me guess. There's no one around and Jack and Mick know better than to come up here.

**Logan: **You got it.

_He pulls her backwards into his lap tugging the strings from around her neck loose and discarding the bikini top entirely. His lips nibble lightly up her neck as his hands go back to her chest kneading her breasts gently. Her head falls back against his shoulder. _

**Veronica:** I'm all sticky now.

_He smirks._

**Veronica:** With sun block.

**Logan: **So.

_She turns in his arms and smiles. _

**Logan: **Happy Birthday.

**Veronica:** Thank you. And yes, I think it will be a happy birthday this year.

_Her hands slide along his jaw, then pull his face down to hers in a slow kiss. Their hands drift over each other, unhurried, dragging out the pleasure slowly, savoring each touch. Eventually Veronica slides backwards, out of Logan's lap and embrace, lying down on the full size cushions, Logan following her closely, slipping her bikini bottoms down her legs, his trunks already discarded. He settles down over her, her legs curling around his hips. _

_He kisses her again, still slow, appreciating her breathy sigh as their lips press together before his tongue slips into her mouth, stroking over hers. The sigh changes to a more demanding moan as his hips grind against her, rubbing his erection along her clit. _

_Breaking the kiss Logan shifts his weight off her a bit, meeting her passion glazed eyes. She holds his dark gaze as he positions himself at her entrance then presses forward slowly, feeling her heat envelop him. Their eyes remain locked as Logan slides in and out, hearing every one of her murmured words of love and pleasure. _

**Veronica:** I love you.

**Logan: **Always.

**Veronica:** Always.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Afterwards Logan convinces Veronica to sunbathe without her top on, though she does refuse to go completely naked like him. This time she rubs some of the sun block on to her own chest, definitely not wanting to get burned. _

_They resume their silent interlude, lying side by side, comfortable with the lack of words. At least she is comfortable with the lack of words. _

**Logan:** What are you thinking about?

_She grins and rolls over so she is lying against his side, her head on his chest, looking up at him through her lashes. _

**Veronica:** (sweetly) You.

**Logan:** When you look at me, when you think of me, I am in paradise.

**Veronica:** Who said that?

**Logan:** William M. Thackeray.

**Veronica:** You know besides Vanity Fair, I don't know much about him.

**Logan:** His work popularized the modern meaning of the word "snob."

**Veronica:** (snide) I can see why you'd like him.

**Logan:** He didn't like school, didn't graduate from college, squandered his inheritance, but made good once he met his wife.

**Veronica:** (smiling) Did he have other books?

**Logan:** Four that I can think of and lots of short stories and satires.

_They resume their silence, Veronica still propped against his side. _

**Veronica:** Ask me what I'm thinking about now.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** I'm thinking that I'm hot, and I'm wondering if we can swim here.

**Logan:** Why wouldn't we?

**Veronica:** Uh, sharks?

**Logan:** Here?

**Veronica:** Sure.

**Logan:** (condescending) Well if we don't chum the waters I think we'll be fine.

**Veronica:** Famous last words.

_He stands up and holds out a hand for her to help her up, which she accepts. She looks around for her bikini top, but Logan makes no move to get his suit back on. _

**Veronica:** I doubt Mick and Jack want to see you in all your glory Logan.

_He shrugs. She finds her top under a towel and picks it up but Logan tugs it out of her hands, throwing it over his shoulder._ _She glares at him. _

**Veronica:** Give it to me.

**Logan:** You don't need it.

**Veronica:** I do.

**Logan:** We'll be in the water.

**Veronica:** Not on the walk down stairs.

**Logan:** No problem.

_He sweeps her up into his arms then jumps over the edge before she can demand to be put down. He easily propels them clear of the boat and they drop the 20 some feet into the water below. Veronica barely manages to pinch her fingers over her nose before they splash into the cool blue water. _

_She surfaces sputtering, wiping the water from her eyes. Logan is bobbing in the water a few feet away, grinning at her. _

**Veronica: **You are such a jackass.

_Her words are angry, but there isn't much actual heat behind them, as she dives towards him trying to dunk him under. As she pushes his head under his hands closer around her waist pulling her under with him. Under water her eyes stinging a bit from the salt, she sees he is still smiling as he pulls her closer to him and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back letting him keep them under water for a bit longer. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Gameland. Mac is sitting on a bar stool, playing World of Warcraft with a bunch of other (geeky) guys. She is completely focused on the game, working her controler deftly as her eyes scan the screen for danger. Her concentration is broken when her phone rings again, but this time not with John's ringtone, this time it is Peaches from The Presidents Of The United States Of America, her parent's ringtone. She ignores the dirty looks from the other players and picks up the phone holding it between her shoulder and ear as see kills one of her opponents in the game._

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Cindy?

**Mac:** Yeah mom, it's me. You called my phone remember.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Where are you?

At the arcade.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Oh. Well, I never thought I'd say this, but thank God. Thank God you are at the arcade.

_Mac pauses the game and turns her attention to the phone._

**Mac:** You're kinda freaking me out Mom. Did something happen?

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Oh, no dear, we're all fine, we were worried about you.

**Mac:** (amused, and still not following her mother's train of thought) Why?

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Why, what dear?

**Mac:** Why would you be worried about me?

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Because John has been calling here every 15 minutes asking if you're here, and I thought you were out with him.

**Mac:** I was. Now I'm not.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Well, as long as you're safe dear.

**Mac:** I am.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** OK, I'll let your father know. Have fun, but don't say out too late.

**Mac:** I won't.

_Mac hangs up and looks conflicted. She flips open her phone to show the keyboard and sends John a text._

-To John Enbom

Stop calling my house, you're worrying my parents.

-From John Enbom

Why the hell did you take off, and why won't you tell me where are you?

-To John Enbom

I told you already. I decided to do something else tonight.

-From John Enbom

Without telling me first?

-To John Enbom

I told you as soon as you noticed I was gone.

-From John Enbom

I didn't think you were the kind of girl to play these games.

-To John Enbom

It's not a game. I wasn't having a good time and you would have known that if you bothered to talk to me at all. Your friends were jerks to the waitress and I felt like a douche for just being with you.

_He doesn't respond. Mac looks sad but refuses to send another text. Instead she picks up the controller and reenters the game. She immediately engages with a large green ogre and decapitates it, winning the contest easily. Her face is grim as she continues playing. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Neptune. Logan and Veronica come out of the master stateroom's bathroom laughing. Both are wrapped in towels. _

**Logan:** Before you ask, yes, it's time for dinner.

**Veronica:** How did you know?

**Logan:** You? Food? That's a given.

_She moves to the built in vanity, opening the drawer she knows holds the hair brushes and combs. Taking one out, she pulls it through her hair, realizing that it was in fact getting longer, as Logan constantly reminded her. She shrugs it off, not sure what she wanted to do with her hair, and not caring enough to put much thought into it. _

_Logan moves over to the closet and pulls on a pair of pants, no boxers, she notices, then takes a large garment box off the top shelf. She looks at it cautiously, then at him. _

**Veronica:** My gift?

**Logan:** From my grandmother.

**Veronica:** (sweetly) Grandma Hatchet?

**Logan:** (smirking) Yes. Grandma Hatchet, who extended an invitation to you to join us at hell week.

**Veronica:** It's a family reunion, not training for the Navy Seals.

**Logan:** Semantics.

**Veronica:** I'm not going with you Logan. It's a _family_ reunion. Your family.

**Logan:** And all my family members who have met you have invited you to come.

**Veronica:** Not going to happen.

_He looks annoyed, hoping that she would eventually give in to his relentless arguments that she come with him. She moves to the bed as he sets the gift down on it, looking at him apprehensively._

**Veronica:** It's expensive isn't it?

_Logan shrugs._

**Logan:** Probably. Grandma is a tight ass about little things, but she splurges on gifts.

_Inside the box is a beautiful cream and yellow horizontal stripped dress, the stripes made from bands of delicate silk ribbon. It has a high boat neckline in the front, back that dips low, and two pockets in the front. _

**Veronica:** It's beautiful.

**Logan:** Put it on.

_She does, also putting on a pair of white silk underwear that Logan pulls from the bag her bikinis came out of. She tries to appear nonchalant as she looks into the bag curiously, but Logan smiles, knowing her too well._

**Logan:** Your gifts from me aren't in there.

**Veronica:** Then what is?

**Logan:** A change of clothes.

**Veronica:** New clothes.

**Logan:** Some.

_She purses her lips at him in annoyance, but doesn't argue. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Echolls' yacht. Off the coast of Neptune. Logan and Veronica are eating dinner on the middeck at the large dining table at the back of the boat. Captain Jack is in the control room, guiding their trip, and Mick had just checked on them to see if they needed anything. _

**Veronica:** I saw you talking to Carl at the party last night, are you two working on a new play?

**Logan:** Not really.

**Veronica:** What does not really mean to a playwright, Mr. Glens?

**Logan:** It means we're not working on a play together.

**Veronica:** What is with you and all the mysterious lately?

**Logan:** I'm working on something, and Carl is editing it and giving me feedback.

**Veronica:** And do I get to know? Or read it?

**Logan:** Once it's done. (shrugging) If I like it.

**Veronica:** I've never known you to be shy before.

**Logan:** (meeting her eyes) Hardly anyone knows I even like writing Veronica. It's private.

**Veronica:** (softly) I know.

**Logan:** I know you do.

**Veronica:** Even if it was horrible, which I'm sure it's not, I would lie and tell you I loved it. (smiling) Well, I would lie if we were allowed little white lies. (smiling) Which we're not. So I would endeavor to find ways to avoid lying to you while reassuring you that your masterpiece was wonderful.

**Logan:** So much for truthfulness.

**Veronica:** Sometimes there is such a thing as too much truth, don't you think?

**Logan:** Between us? I don't know.

**Veronica:** No, maybe not between us.

_After dinner they move over to the front of the middeck where the fire pit is. Logan and Veronica settle into the seats, Logan pulling a blanket over their legs while Veronica looks up at the stars. _

**Veronica:** I love being out here.

**Logan:** I love being with you.

**Veronica:** (playful) Oh stop.

**Logan:** So you're happy.

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** Then maybe now is a good time for your gifts.

**Veronica:** Gifts? Plural.

**Logan:** Yes.

_She gives him a look, one that says he was breaking the rules, but she isn't mad. _

**Logan:** You once told me that you got whatever someone wanted to give you for your birthday.

**Veronica:** Yes, but our historically set precedent for birthdays has always been that everyone else does what you want on your birthday.

**Logan:** Yes, but gifts are purchased before said birthdays.

**Veronica:** I knew there was a loophole.

_Both think back over their years of friendship, remembering past birthdays spent with Lilly and Duncan. The memories are bittersweet now, but still a part of who they were, still a part of their history. _

**Veronica:** Do you remember when Lilly turned 14?

**Logan:** (grimacing) Yes.

**Veronica:** Aw, I thought you looked pretty good in your slave boy outfit.

**Logan:** Don't get any bright ideas.

**Veronica:** Oh, I already have ideas, but in them you aren't wearing anything, not even a loincloth.

**Logan:** It was shorts, not a loin cloth.

**Veronica:** Whatever, Lilly said it was a loincloth, therefore...

**Logan:** I prefer to remember my 15th birthday.

**Veronica:** I'm sure.

_Logan had had a pool party, and somehow only his best guy friends were invited, while every cute girl at their school showed up in bikinis. _

**Logan:** Now, your gift.

_He hands her a small box, wrapped with a shimmering bow. She undoes it and opens the box to find, not surprisingly, a black jewelry box. She pulls it out and opens it to find a very small ring. _

**Logan:** It's a toe ring.

_She smiles. He takes the ring from her scooting off the loveseat lounge and lifting her bare foot, ready to put it on her._

**Veronica:** Hey wait, let me look at it.

_The ring has two band, one in yellow gold and the other in white gold, Logan had wanted platinum, but was told you couldn't cut that off if you ever needed to if your feet were swelling and people had lost fingers and toes due to it. _

**Veronica:** Does the design mean anything?

_The two bands form a looping knot at the top, similar to her infinity bracelet from him. In the knot itself are several tiny inlaid pave diamonds. Logan looks down briefly, then back up at her, his eyes full of emotion._

**Logan:** It's a love knot. It's a-

**Veronica:** a symbol of the constancy between two lovers. Sometimes called a true lover's knot.

**Logan:** It's found in cultures around the world going back centuries.

**Veronica:** I love it.

_Logan tries to slip it onto her toe, but it won't go. He frowns._

**Veronica:** Wait. It's supposed to fit tight so it won't come off.

_She dips the ring into her glass of water, then hands it back to him. This time it fits on easily. She holds her leg up admiring the shiny new addition. _

**Veronica:** What else do you have?

_She is more relaxed now, appreciating his gift as both thoughtful and not ostentatious. _

**Logan:** Now you want more?

**Veronica:** (biting her lip flirtatiously) There's not more?

_He leans in to kiss her._

**Logan:** There's more.

**Veronica:** I knew it.

_He hands her another box, exactly the same as the first, but with a different color bow. She opens it to find a pendant the size of a quarter, the swirl of a shell surrounded by a perfect circle of silver. Veronica assumes it is a regular sea shell and silver, and Logan has the self preservation not to point out that it is a huge carved pearl in platinum. . _

**Logan:** You wear this necklace all the time. I figured you could just add mine to it.

_As he explains he fingers the necklace she had put back on after sunbathing. The necklace Lilly gave her on her 16__th__ birthday. She smiles and turns around so he can undo the necklace adding his charm to it and putting it back on her. She lifts the necklace to look at it. Now it had a diamond pendant and Logan's heart._

**Veronica:** (teasing) No heart pendant?

**Logan:** None to give, it's already yours.

**Veronica:** Sweet talker.

**Veronica:** You know what I'd really like? Dance with me now.

_Logan turns on the stereo, his Ipod already set to a playlist, pulling Veronica into his arms and dancing in slow circles. _

**Logan:** How's this?

**Veronica:** Perfect.

_He smiles and spins her out slowly, holding her hand aloft then kissing her as she comes back to rest against his chest._

**Logan:** What happened to 'this is your dance space, this is my dance space'?

**Veronica:** (with soft sincerity despite the double entendre of her words) You were right. I like you in my space.

_Logan smirks at her and they continue dancing._

**Logan:** Then you'll love my next gift.

_She groans._

**Logan:** (placating) My last gift.

**Veronica:** (head tilt) Promise.

**Logan:** I promise.

**Veronica:** (smiling, but making it sound like she is aggrieved) Fine.

**Logan:** I got us dance lessons with Jenna.

_She looks up at him with open mouthed wonder._

**Veronica:** (overly cherry) You're the bestest boyfriend ever.

_He grins and twirls her around until she is laughing._

_-AN_

_OK, so this one is a bit late, I've been out enjoying summer. Not that it's all that summerlike for here. Temps in the 80s (finally) but the water is still cold and very green from an algae bloom somewhere. Very weird. I'm used to that in the rivers up north, but not in the ocean here. Regardless we still have better weather than most anywhere else. _

_Uh, story related comments? The fluffynessfest continues. Mostly. This story is rapidly closing up now, and the few things left hanging will mostly likely conclude in the next story. No offense intended to the Irish or Auzzies. Or gangsters or surfers. It was fun and hard to work the new slang into the girls' dialogue. I hope it's funny to you._

_Someone commented on Wallace not getting a full with girlfriend storyline. I wanted him to date, but the girls didn't have unique stories, so while they're around occasionally, until there is a story I haven't spent the time to develop them. Wallace gets a big storyline in their senior year, and eventually the Jane/Jackie thing will happen. I think. _

_The deal with Kendall here is that she's trying to be who she imagines Duncan wants. Just in case that wasn't clear. _

_And last thing. Karma is a bitch. I knew when I posted my profile on FF and said which grammar mistakes made me crazy that I would inevitably make all of them. (probably in every chapter that I post) And someone rightly pointed out that I have. Which is karma slapping my hand. I do know the difference, it's my fingers. They don't connect to the brain 100%. And editing. I try but I always find mistakes every time I reread. That's why people have editors. Except for a section of STH I've been beta free for all these stories. And I'm too lazy to edit it and edit it and edit it again. I could try, but the length of time between chapters would be longer. And you don't want that... So keep the comments coming, and if there is an error that is too distracting, point it out. I usually make corrections in the few days after I post then I make them in my document but not online. _


	18. Ch 18 We are Family

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys are under suspicion for the car accident until they make a deal with the DA and say Chester was driving. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. He acted distant once he returned, but when the guys talk to him about it he makes an effort to treat Mac better. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and the release date was pushed up to capitalize on the publicity from V solving the disappearance of Marisol Reyes and two other girls. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Jake and Weidman keep popping up, and Jake makes V a deal: a donor for Grace if V will spend time with Leanne. Veronica makes it through the media coverage and the FBI asking questions, but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Grace finally gets a new kidney and Meg's parents are pushed out of their kids' lives. Duncan comes back to town after a summer internship in DC, and decides he wants Meg back. Kendall is skulking about looking for distractions from her new life. Logan's cousins come to visit, the kids finally get some time to enjoy the summer, but Veronica's worries about the girls she found buried and Shiloh continue to weigh her down. Dick is seeing Betina and Madison. Mac and Enbom are imploding, Keith is on the book tour, and V is living with the Fennels.

Chapter 18: We are Family

**(Sunday, August 22- Veronica's Birthday)**

_Echolls' yacht. Logan wakes up to find Veronica sitting up in bed looking out the window. He slings his arm across her stomach under the sheet she is holding up to her chest and snuggles his face into her side. She rubs her hand over his shoulder, smiling softly down at him._

**Veronica:** Are you finally awake?

**Logan****: **Not really. (he yawns and it turns into a smug smile) You tired me out.

_She smiles, biting her lip. _

**Veronica:** Poor baby.

**Logan****: **Hmm.

_Under the sheet she feels his lips press into her side just above her hip bone. _

**Veronica:** You don't seem that tired.

_His head pops up, his expression relaxed._

**Logan****: **Second wind.

_She grins. _

**Veronica:** Good, 'cause I want to start my birthday off right, and we don't have too much time.

**Logan****: **We have until noon.

**Veronica:** Exactly.

_Logan__ grins back at her and pulls her back down into a supine position under him. _

**Logan****: **I like the way you think Veronica Mars.

**Veronica:** What's not to like, Logan Echolls?

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Neptune__ Country Club. Duncan and Jake are on the green, ready to spend their morning golfing. Duncan doesn't look excited to be there, but Jake either doesn't notice or doesn't care._

**Jake:** What are your plans for this year Duncan?

_Duncan is disinterested in this conversation and his response is montone, while also managing to sound as if he wants Jake's approval._

**Duncan****:** Soccer. Our first game is in two weeks against Pan.

**Jake:** They beat you the last two years, I hope you're putting in the time on and off the field to beat them.

_Duncan__ looks confused._

**Jake:** You're a leader Duncan, and your team needs you to step up. You have to be strong, and unite your team under your guidance.

**Duncan****:** (skeptical) Sure Dad.

**Jake:** What about student council?

**Duncan****:** I don't know.

**Jake:** When do you start working on your reelection?

**Duncan****:** No one has ever run for a second term as ASB president dad, it's kinda a one term thing.

**Jake:** Is that a school rule?

**Duncan****:** No, I don't think so.

**Jake:** Then there's no reason you shouldn't be the first. With your grades, soccer and two terms as president you can go to any college you want.

**Duncan****:** I can do that already. Duncan _Kane_. Remember?

**Jake:** It would be better in the long run if you got into college on your own, Duncan. A man should make his own way in the world. When you run for office you'll have to fight the perception that you bought your credentials, that's why you can't give your opposition any ammunition...

_Jake keeps droning on but Duncan has tuned out. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Fennel home. Birthday preparations are well underway with Daryl tying balloons to each chair in the dining room, and a cake cooling on the counter. Meg is chopping salad greens and Alicia is mixing a potato salad. Wallace is in the backyard scraping the grill clean in preparation for later. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Neptune__ Airport__. Veronica sees Keith standing outside in the pickup and drop off area and slowly pulls in, setting the car to park. She jumps out, and is quickly closed into Keith's hug. _

**Keith:** Happy Birthday Veronica.

**Veronica:** Thanks. I hope you packed light, 'cause I've already got a little baggage in the backseat.

_Keith peers into the car and sees Shiloh's blond head. _

_Driving away from the airport Shi babbles to herself, then shouts for a snack._

**Shiloh****:** Snack.

_When Veronica doesn't get it fast enough she repeats the demand._

**Shiloh****:** Snack!

**Veronica:** It's coming. Geeze.

_Keith takes the Tupperware full of cheerios from Veronica and sets it in the baby's lap. Shiloh quickly takes a fistful of the O's and tries to stuff them all in her mouth, hand included. _

_Veronica grimaces. _

**Veronica:** By the way, I'm gonna need an extra allowance for auto detailing.

**Keith:** Ever heard of a vacuum and rag?

**Veronica:** (utterly serious) No.

**Keith:** Cute.

**Shiloh****:** Yum-yum.

**Veronica:** Was I ever so demanding?

**Keith:** Yes.

**Shiloh****:** Juice!

**Keith:** But you weren't quite so loud about it.

_Once Shiloh is quiet again, Veronica turns to her dad while they are stopped at a light._

**Veronica:** Now dad. I'm glad you're back, but I think we need to discuss some ground rules for today.

**Keith:** Ground rules?

**Veronica:** Yes. Logan will be there, and I think you can guess some of the topics of conversation that you will not engage in. Aaron. Any prior misdeeds, alleged or otherwise. His parents' divorce. His college plans. Pretty much any conversation you actually want to have with him- off limits.

**Keith:** And you get to set these rules...

**Veronica:** Because it is my birthday. Yes. So glad we agree.

_Keith grins._

**Keith:** See, demanding.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Country Club. Jake and Duncan finish their round of golf and go into the club restaurant to have a lunch. Duncan looks apathetic, and when Jake strikes up a conversation with another club member, excuses himself to use the bathroom. _

_At another table Kendall watches Duncan go, waiting for him to notice her. When he doesn't, her face hardens and she leaves her table as well._

**Kendall****:** Honey, I need to freshen up.

_Big Dick smiles and waves her away, intent on watching the reports on the Asian markets on his I-phone. _

_Cut to foyer outside the club bathrooms. Duncan exits to find Kendall there, adjusting the strap on her shoe._

**Duncan****:** Mrs. Casablancas.

**Kendall:** (pleased) Duncan, could you give me a hand?

_She appears to wobble and Duncan steps forward to steady her._

**Kendall****:** Oh thank you, my strap came undone.

_She stands back up, brushing her breasts over his chest and smiles demurely. _

**Kendall****:** And I thought I told you to call me Kendall.

**Duncan****:** Kendall, (smiles) right, I forgot.

_Her hand trails over his arm._

**Kendall****:** My, aren't you big and strong.

_Duncan blinks, a little stunned and doesn't see that even she found that line to be beyond lame._

**Kendall****:** What gym do you work out at?

**Duncan****:** This one.

**Kendall****:** Oh, me too. I haven't see you here.

**Duncan****:** I've been out of town.

**Kendall****:** That explains it. I'm sure I would have remembered seeing you if I had.

_Duncan frowns, but doesn't move away from her._

**Kendall****:** I work out every afternoon from two to about four, how about you?

**Duncan****:** Whenever I have time I guess.

**Kendall:** Well, it was nice to see you again Duncan. You should stop by the house sometime, you're a nice change from Dick Junior's normal friends.

_Duncan smiles, happy under her compliments. She smiles back then enters the ladies room. Inside her face is calculating. She'd given him two direct opportunities to see her again, now she just had to wait to see if he took the bait. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Fennel home, backyard. Veronica, Keith, Alicia, Daryl, Wallace and Meg are all sitting outside drinking iced tea or sodas. Backup is lying by Veronica's side with Daryl sitting on the ground leaning against the dog. _

_The doorbell rings, and both Alicia and Veronica stand up. _

**Alicia:** I'll get it Veronica.

_Veronica sits back down, reaching out a hand to feed Backup a cheese cube, Keith raises one eyebrow at her, but she just grins and pops another cube of cheese into her own mouth. As soon as Keith turns away she feeds another one to Backup._

_Inside, Alicia opens the door to Logan and Lynn. _

**Alicia:** Logan, come in. And Lynn, I'm happy you could make it.

**Lynn****:** Thanks for inviting me.

_Alicia ushers them inside, and shows Lynn where to drop off her gift, another large garment box. She is about to lead them outside when the bell rings again. Lynn waves her away and follows Logan to the backyard. _

_Alicia opens the door to Mac who smiles brightly and greets Alicia then comes in, setting a cool new messenger bag for Veronica with a ribbon tied around its strap. The Fossil bag is grey, brown and had a reverse stitch detail in lime green. _

_Mac takes a deep breath then follows Alicia, not really wanting to be there, because she knew Veronica was dying to talk to her about John and their relationship, and Mac still didn't understand for herself what was happening so she definitely didn't want to discuss it with Veronica or Meg._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Leanne's condo. She sits alone on the couch, a highball glass in her hand. She looks unbearably sad. Sitting forward she gently picks up a photograph of a much younger Veronica on another long ago birthday. She is sitting on a merry-go-round pony, a bright smile beaming from her face. On one side of her with his arm securely around his small daughter is Keith, on the other side riding another pony is Leanne. They look completely happy. Leanne looks at each of them in turn, returning to Veronica's image again and again. Veronica is smiling and happy, no secrets in her eyes, no sadness. Leanne takes another drink and looks around her empty apartment. _

_Her thoughts are a dark swirl. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to be happy. I was supposed to be happy. A mocking voice from the back of her head speaks in Celeste's voice. "You could have been happy, with your daughter and your husband, but you and Jake couldn't grow up. You'll never be happy now." _

_Leanne can't argue. If they were going to be happy, Jake would have to be there for her, and forgive her for her weakness, but he wasn't there. She had lost her daughter, for him. And he wasn't with her on Veronica's birthday. She was alone, her daughter preferring that she wasn't at her birthday party. Veronica could barely stand to be around Leanne and seemed to suffer through their encounters. That morning she had scooped up Shiloh and was out the door before Leanne could even say happy birthday. Leanne had to stop her in the hall to give Veronica her present and wish her happy birthday. _

_Then Veronica was gone, taking Shiloh with her. And Leanne was alone. She didn't even know where Jake was. She just knew he wasn't there. He was rarely there. She had thought once they were divorced from their respective spouses they would be together. And that being together would make them happy. But they weren't together and she wasn't happy. She takes another drink. _

_She was alone. Always alone. _

_She refills her glass and takes another drink. _

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Fennels' home. Birthday barbeque. Logan, Wallace and Keith are tending to the grill, Wallace and Logan trying to help and sound knowledgeable, Keith doing most the work. _

**Logan****: **So you can grill vegetables too?

**Keith: **Yeah.

**Wallace: **Huh.

**Keith: **You just have to oil the grill so they don't stick or put them in foil.

**Wallace: **Foil. Right, good thinking.

_Keith grins and shakes his head. _

_Lynn and Alicia are sitting at the outdoor patio table, having their own conversation. Alicia had Shiloh in her lap, happily playing with a rabbit toy that makes different sounds when you press different parts of it. Shi plays with it for a minute then picks it up in both hands and bangs it on the table, setting several of the sound effects going at once. Both mothers easily continue their conversation over the banging._

**Lynn****: **Your younger son is just adorable.

**Alicia: **I think so.

**Lynn****: **And so well behaved. At that age Logan was already into everything wanting to know how everything worked by...

**Alicia: **Taking it apart then not being sure how to put it back together?

**Lynn****: **Yes.

_They laugh._

_Inside Veronica is sitting with Mac and Meg. _

**Veronica: **So Mac. It's funny, but I get the idea that you've been avoiding me.

**Mac: **Nope.

**Veronica: **No?

**Mac: **Not at all.

**Veronica: **(eyes like a hawk)Oh, then it's just my imagination that you haven't returned any of my calls or texts and left me at breakfast yesterday?

**Mac: **I imagine that someone in your occupation would have to have a good imagination.

**Meg: **And you're naturally suspicious.

**Mac: **Some would even say paranoid.

**Veronica: **You're not paranoid if someone is really out to get you, _or _really trying to avoid you.

_Veronica stares at Mac, willing her to speak. Mac looks at Meg hard, her eyes asking forgiveness._

**Mac: **So Meg, how was your date with Richie?

**Veronica: **(head swiveling to Meg) What date?

**Meg: **Uh, thanks Mac, remind me to put regular milk in your soy latte next time.

**Veronica: **You went out with Richie? I thought you said nice boys were just a bigger disappointment in the end?

**Mac: **They are.

_Mac frowns._

**Meg: **But maybe there are exceptions.

**Veronica: **Like Richie?

**Meg: **Jury is still out, but yeah. (softly) Maybe.

**Mac: **He did come to the hospital during Grace's surgery.

**Meg: **Yeah. He came back later too. He played video games with her. I think she has a crush on him now.

_Veronica smiles. _

**Meg: **It's possible. That there are nice guys out there who don't have dark secrets. I mean there's Wallace. Proof that not all guys are wolves in sheep's clothing.

**Veronica: **(pointedly) Which brings us back to Mac and her boyfriend.

**Mac: **(antsy) Nope, we're still on Meg.

_Meg frowns. Mac turns an intent look on Meg. _

**Mac: **Where'd you go?

**Meg: **To dinner.

**Mac: **Where?

**Meg: **Olive Garden.

_Veronica grins, but Mac shakes her head._

**Mac: **Minus two points for lack of originality. After dinner?

**Meg: **A movie.

**Mac: **And after that, what? He took you to the diner for milkshakes?

_Meg blushes._

**Mac: **Oh my God.

_Veronica laughs._

**Veronica: **It's like Back to the Future. Were you wearing a poodle skirt?

**Meg: **(laughing) No. It was fun. I enjoyed it. Dom was all into fusion foods or raw food, pasta was a nice change. And with a big menu we both got stuff we liked.

**Veronica: **And he was a gentleman?

**Meg: **Yes, he was.

_Meg smiles softly._

**Mac: **(teasing) Did you kiss?

**Meg: **Yes.

**Veronica: **And?

**Meg: **And nothing, he was afraid Logan was home and practically ran away.

**Veronica: **(frowning) Why?

**Mac: **I think it's because Logan told him he'd hunt Richie down and maim him. Or maybe it was that he would set Richie's hair on fire. Or maybe his car. I'm not sure. But a threat was issued.

**Veronica: **(vaguely annoyed) To keep Richie in line or to keep him away entirely?

**Meg: **I doubt Logan cares I'm dating Richie, but he made it a point to let Richie know that I had someone looking out for me.

**Veronica: **Family.

**Meg: **Yeah.

_Veronica and Meg smile. _

**Veronica: **It's kinda sweet actually.

**Mac: **Sure, in a world where threatening violence is a way to express love.

**Veronica: **(earnest) It's how I express my love. For example if you don't tell me what Enbom has been up to lately, I'm going to assume the worst and assume that you won't mind if I rearrange his junk with a shock from my trusty tazer.

_Mac frowns. _

**Veronica: **Mac?

_Mac looks around trying to find a distraction to throw in Veronica's path._

**Veronica: **Mac.

**Mac: **I think your Dad wants you.

**Veronica: **(amused, but also stern)Mac.

_Mac stands up._

**Mac: **Bathroom?

**Veronica: **(arching one eyebrow) Fine. Enbom's in for a shock. (deadly smile) Literally, but...

_Wallace comes in and Mac looks at him like he's her salvation._

**Mac: ** (desperate) Wallace, help!

_Meg looks shocked, Wallace stops, looking at each girl in turn, trying to figure out what's going on._

**Veronica: **(to Mac) You talk or I shock. (dark satisfied tone) I'd call it shock and awe, but maybe shock and owwie is more fitting.

_That statement just makes Wallace more confused but now he's grinning._

**Wallace: **Who are you going after?

**Veronica: **Enbom.

_Wallace sends Mac a sympathetic look. _

**Veronica: **Unless Mac gives me a reason to believe that he doesn't deserve my attention.

_Veronica looks at Mac with a sweet expression on her face, eyes blinking innocently, but her intent is clearly dangerous. _

**Mac: ** Help! Help! I'm being repressed!  
**Veronica: **Bloody peasant! Sit back down.

_Mac falls back onto the couch, smiling now, but her eyes are serious. Wallace shakes his head._

**Wallace: **You girls are crazy, all your girly drama...

_He walks back outside._

**Meg:** Mac we're your friends, you can talk to us. Maybe we can help.

**Mac: ** How?

**Meg: **I don't know.

**Veronica: **Maybe you should start with whatever's been going on.

**Mac: ** That's just it, I don't know.

**Veronica: **What do you mean?

**Mac: ** I mean, I. Don't. Know.

**Meg: **Have you talked to him?

**Mac: ** Of course. Well, let me rephrase. I've tried to talk to him. Whenever I bring it up, he says he's still adjusting to being home. Or tired, or busy, or anything that's not whatever is really wrong.

**Veronica: **You said bring _it_ what up?  
**Mac: ** (deep sigh) How he's been acting.

**Veronica: **(to Meg) Wow, this is like pulling teeth. (to Mac) How has he been acting?

**Mac:** Like an 09er. Like how I imagined he acted before I got to know him. Like a...

**Veronica:** Jackass.

**Mac:** Yeah. He doesn't call me, shows up late, texts me to cancel plans, and when I am around him, he's distant.

**Meg: **I'm sorry.

**Mac: ** He won't talk to me. I feel like I barely know him anymore.

**Veronica: **And when you bring it up?

**Mac: ** He say's he's fine. That we're fine.

**Meg: **But you're not.

**Mac: ** No.

**Veronica: **I asked Logan, he said he didn't know what was up with Enbom.

_Mac looks depressed. _

**Mac: ** I'm going over there tonight, to try again. But if he doesn't talk to me...

**Meg: **(sad) You're breaking up?

**Mac: ** No. The Sinclair's invited me to go on vacation with them to Turkey. I had said no, it was too weird for my parents, but maybe...

**Meg: **You should go.

**Veronica: **(hopeful) And maybe sell Madison into white slavery while you're there. I'll even give you some money so you can pay someone to take her.

_Mac grins._

**Mac: ** Even better, Madison's not going. She says it's dirty there and there's no shopping.

_Veronica makes a disgusted face at Madison's stupidity, but Meg shrugs, knowing Madison. _

**Mac: ** (shrugging, her eyes are sad) This way John and I get some distance, I get a vacation and can spend some time with Lauren.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Cut to the Enboms' residence. John is lying on his bed in his room. It's a mess, but decorated nicely in burgundy and browns. He looks moody and depressed. He checks his phone for messages then flops back down again, obviously bored and antsy. A box of pictures is lying on his desk, the one on top of Enbom, Rams and Chester smiling into the camera. _

_John sits up again, picking up his phone then putting it down, then grabbing a handful of the pictures and sifting through them quickly. There is one of all the guys on a surf trip, a few of Chester surfing, Chester on stage with Dick at Spring Break in Cabo, and finally one of Rams and Dick carrying a fighting Chester down the beach to dump him in the water. Logan is right alongside them, dumping beer from a cup onto Chester's face, trying to feed him. _

_He continues looking through the photos, his face full of regret and guilt. He tosses the pictures back into the box, then closes the lid on it and runs downstairs and out to his car, taking the box with him. _

_He drives to Chester's house then sits in his car, not wanting to go in, not wanting to see his parents, not with this between them. The truth, the lie. Their son. His friend. Instead he calls Dana, Chester's sister. _

**Dana French:** John?

**Enbom:** Yeah, I, uh, have something for you. Pictures of Chester.

**Dana French:** Oh. I can pick them up tomorrow. I'm flying back to NYU on Wednesday.

**Enbom:** Oh, uh, no, I'm downstairs. Can you just come down?

**Dana French:** (concerned) Yeah, of course.

_She hangs up and he drums his fingers on his steering wheel. Finally she opens the front door and comes over to the driver's side of his BMW SUV. _

**Dana French:** Are you OK?

**Enbom:** Yeah, fine.

**Dana French:** You don't look fine.

**Enbom:** I'm late. I'm having dinner with my girlfriend.

_She smiles, but still looks concerned, not oblivious to the fact that it was barely 4pm, and any dinner date was not likely to start quite yet._

**Dana French:** You said you had pictures?

**Enbom:** Yeah, of Chester. (he hands her the box) I thought you might want them.

**Dana French:** I don't want to take all your pictures.

**Enbom:** No, I mean, I copied them. For you. Your family.

**Dana French:** That's nice. Thanks.

_She opens the box and looks at a few of them. She smiles but her eyes are watery._

**Dana French:** He was such an asshole, you know?

**Enbom:** Yeah.

**Dana French:** I think all the pictures I have of him, he's scowling. Or then there are the family portraits.

_Her tone is deeply scornful. He nods._

**Enbom:** Yeah, I...I thought...I have to go.

**Dana French:** Yeah, no problem. And thanks for this. Really.

**Enbom:** Yeah.

_He peels out of their driveway before she's even back to the door. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Veronica's birthday party. The girls are still talking, now slouched down on the couches, full from lunch. Shiloh is sacked out next to Veronica, her head in Veronica's lap. _

**Meg: ** My grandparents want to meet Richie. They said if he wants to date me he should be willing to meet them.

**Veronica: **How's everything going with them?

**Meg: ** Fine, they want Lizzie and me to move back in this week.

**Mac: ** At your parent's house?

**Meg: ** Yeah, well no, same house, but it actually belongs to my grandparents.

**Veronica: **And your parents?

**Meg: ** No idea, I haven't heard from them or seen them in over a week.

**Mac: ** Not even at the hospital?

**Meg: ** Not since CPS revoked their parental rights.

**Veronica: **(serious) Did they leave town?

**Meg: ** I don't know. I don't know if I want to know.

**Mac: ** Well, you don't want to run into them randomly.

**Meg: ** No. I guess not.

**Veronica: **I can look into it.

**Meg:** I can't ask you to do that.

**Mac:** Ask her. Keep her distracted from me.

**Veronica: **It's so nice to feel all this love on my birthday.  
_Mac grins. _

**Meg: ** We do love you Veronica.

**Mac: **(deadpan) Give me your tazer, I'll show you how much.

_Veronica smiles and shakes her head._

**Mac: **Hey, you said it was a good expression of your love.

**Veronica: **Hm. Sometimes tough love is the best kind.

**Mac: **My brain just went places I don't ever want it to go again. Ever.

_Meg blushes._

**Veronica: **Change of subject.

**Mac: **Back to Meg?

**Veronica: **Sure.

**Meg: ** No, how about we discuss Veronica and Logan.

**Mac: **No, that's exactly what I don't want to discuss until the bad thoughts fade.

_Veronica grins. _

**Veronica: **Ease your mind Mac-attack. Logan has experienced my tough love, but never any S&M. At least not from me.

**Mac: **You know what's weird?

**Veronica: **Discussing S&M with your friends on your birthday?

**Mac: **No, well yes, but not my point.

**Veronica: **What then?

_The conversation pauses as Logan walks through, seeing the girls stop due to his presence, he comes closer smiling. He leans down to kiss Veronica quickly once, then again and again. She is smiling when he salutes and exits a minute later. _

**Mac: **That is my 're dating Logan Echolls. The guy you used to call our school's obligatory psychotic jackass. And you're happy.

_Veronica shrugs._

**Veronica: **He still is a jackass on occasion. And his psychotic side just needs to be channeled to positive activities.

**Mac: **Seriously. He was the worst of them. Complete asshole. But now he's Mr. Nice Guy. Threatening Meg's dates, childproofing his house, giving you perfect gifts. How'd that happen?

**Veronica: **Do you mean how'd he change, 'cause he didn't really. Or do you mean, how'd I know to choose him?

**Mac: **Both.

**Veronica: **I honestly have no idea. You were there, you saw. Logan happened. He's like a force of nature. I could only cling to the tree for safety for so long.

**Meg: **Before the rising water swept you away?

**Mac: **Does that make Logan a tsunami?

**Veronica: **Maybe a hurricane with a storm surge.

_All the girls laugh._

**Mac: **If you do figure it out, let me know.

**Veronica: **Hey, I'm no expert, I dated... well, you know, and then Troy.

**Meg: **But then you were with Connor and now Logan.

_Veronica shrugs._

**Meg: ** Veronica trusts her instincts. Maybe that's the trick. I'm certainly no expert, I seem to choose guys who look good but turn out...(shudder), anyways, we can't all have the Gone with the Wind romance that Veronica and Logan have. But maybe you have to suffer first to hone your instincts then you get the grand romance.

**Veronica: **Hey, not Gone with the Wind, no one ended up happy in that.

**Mac: ** What would you prefer? Romeo and Juliet?

**Veronica: **No, hello? They were dumb and both died. Maybe Pride and Prejudice. Logan was a bastard, Logan was wrong, yada yada yada, (beaming) I am a paragon of virtue but made an error of judgment (her face says this is unlikely) and then we end up blissfully happy.

**Mac: ** Nah, I think you're more like Great Expectations.

**Veronica:** Ug, you may be right, but that allows too much old people and criminals interfering in our lives, I prefer Elizabeth and Darcy.

**Meg:** Maybe Pride and Prejudice and Zombies.

**Veronica: **ooh, I wanted to read that.

**Mac:** Who are the zombies?

**Veronica**: Um, hello, mindless hoards that only want to eat brains?

**Mac:** You're right, totally the 09ers.

**Veronica:** Exactly.

**Meg:** I take offense to that.

**Mac:** Come on, admit it. It takes ten of you to spell the "be" in "be aggressive." Totally zombies.

_They all laugh._

-VM-VM-VM-

_Fennel home. Lynn looks a bit out of place as they all gather around a plain store bought (from Costco) birthday cake for Veronica, waiting for her to blow out the candles. _

**Wallace:** What, we don't get to spank her first?

**Alicia:** No.

**Wallace:** I'm taking back my gift.

**Meg:** Blow out the candles Veronica, but remember to make a wish.

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** OK, I'm ready.

**Meg:** Now remember that each candle you don't get is a year until the wish comes true.

**Mac:** Stop distracting her.

**Wallace:** What do you care, you're not going to eat it anyway?

**Mac:** Why wouldn't I eat it?

**Wallace:** It's a regular cake.

**Mac:** So?

**Wallace:** So it has eggs and milk and stuff. Right?

**Mac:** I'm vegetarian, not vegan.

**Wallace:** What's the difference?

**Mac:** That cake and a whole bunch of other foods is the difference.

**Keith:** Can we all stop talking and just get this over with.

**Veronica:** Hey, where's the love? The joyousness of the celebration? You only got one kid, pappa, you better enjoy this.

**Daryl:** Veronica, can I have a corner piece?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Alicia:** No.

**Veronica:** Sorry, buddy, looks like I got overruled.

**Logan****:** Just do it already.

_Veronica smiles and takes a deep breath and blows out all but two of the candles. She frowns at them, her eyes filled with laughter, then takes another breath to blow them out, but before she can Shiloh, who was in Veronica's arms, smashes her hand into the cake and lifts a handful of frosting to her mouth, smearing it all over her face. _

_Veronica laughs, and the remaining two candles are quickly put out as Veronica sets Shiloh into her high chair, getting her and Daryl a piece of cake so they can get started while the rest is cut. Keith trades his corner piece for Daryl's regular slice and Alicia rolls her eyes._

_Once they are all served, the conversation turns away from the cake. _

Lynn, I forgot to ask, did you already film the part for the Closer?

**Lynn****:** No, I'm filming next week. I was going to ask if you wanted any autographs?

_Veronica shrugs, not really interested._

**Lynn****:** I didn't think so. Maybe you could come up for the day? Watch shooting and meet the cast?

_Veronica looks more interested in this option. _

-VM-VM-VM-

_Later that night Veronica is looking over her gifts. Lynn had gotten her a Burberry thigh length trench coat. Wallace gave her the South Park Movie on DVD since hers was wearing out from excessive use. Leanne got her a gift card. Keith and Alicia had gotten her the new Iphone, and Daryl had given Veronica her favorite gift of the day, a picture of their family, including Daryl, Wallace, Alicia, Veronica, Keith, Backup and Shiloh. Even Logan's bright shiny Xterra had made it into the picture, obviously having made an impression on Daryl. _

-VM-VM-VM—

**(Monday, August 23)**

_Washington__ Elementary School__. 90902 area, Neptune. A school secretary is sitting at her desk checking her email and calendar, getting ready for the new school year. She frowns seeing something is amiss. She picks up her phone._

**Mrs. Kissinger:** Mrs. Dahl? This is Becky Kissinger at Washington Elementary. How are you?

**Mrs. Dahl (Angie Dahl's mother):** (coldly) I'm fine. Thank you.

**Mrs. Kissinger:** The reason I'm calling is that I hadn't heard back from you about the Junior League's school supplies drive for our school.

_There silence on the other end. _

**Mrs. Kissinger:** I wanted to make sure everything was still set.

**Mrs. Dahl: **I'm afraid not.

**Mrs. Kissinger:** What do you mean?

**Mrs. Dahl: **The girls came to me this year, asking if we could change our charitable recipient this year.

**Mrs. Kissinger:** (confused) Change it?

**Mrs. Dahl: **Yes, upon consideration we determined that our efforts should go to military families this year.

**Mrs. Kissinger:** But our school has always worked with your group.

**Mrs. Dahl: **Yes. But there are many schools in need and the girls thought the supplies might go to better use at one of the other schools.

**Mrs. Kissinger:** (confused and beginning to get angry) Better use?

**Mrs. Dahl: **Yes. The idea of charity is to provide for the needy so they can stand up and hold their own weight. Your school has received our charity for years, with no indication that the need was ever lessening.

**Mrs. Kissinger:** We have new children each year.

**Mrs. Dahl: **Regardless, we have decided to focus our efforts elsewhere.

**Mrs. Kissinger:** (angry) Well, thank you for telling me. If you had bothered to convey this information we might have had more time to try to secure another charity.

**Mrs. Dahl:** That is not my problem, Mrs. Kissinger. I was under no obligation to inform you of the League's business. And if you assumed something erroneously, that is your mistake.

**Mrs. Kissinger:** I confirmed this event with you last week.

**Mrs. Dahl:** That was last week.

_Mrs. Dahl hangs up and the secretary looks stunned. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Dog beach. Keith and Veronica walk down the beach side by side talking. Occasionally they stop to throw a tennis ball for Backup who alternates between running circles around them, chasing his ball, and chasing birds. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Del Dios Park. __The park ranger who had supervised the guys throughout their community service drives up in his park services truck, and leaving the radio on loudly, gets out carrying the guys bottles of cold water. Logan, Rams, Dick, Enbom, and Harry take a break from ripping up grass and laying down a new zeriscape garden that will be planted with low water use native plants in the next few weeks._

**Harry:** Tell me tomorrow is going to be cooler.

**Logan****:** Nope.

**Enbom:** No marine layer?

**Logan****:** Are you two trying out for the fucking weather channel or what?

_Harry shrugs._

**Logan****:** It's fucking hot. It's August in SoCal, what did you expect?

**Enbom:** (laughing) Marine layer?

_Logan__ looks annoyed._

**Rams:** Never when you want it.

**Dick:** Fucking sun.

**Harry:** Logan's grumpy, guess that means...

_He makes a hand gesture implying Logan is cut off. Logan glares. _

**Logan****:** Not even close man, but now that you mention it, I would rather be with Veronica than spending my day with you assholes.

**Rams:** Logan has to go to his family reunion next week. His grandma sent him his plane ticket today.

_The guys look sympathetic. _

**Enbom:** Family reunions suck.

**Harry:** Unless you have hot cousins.

**Dick:** Dude, are you from the south or something?

**Rams:** He's right, no hot cousins here. In So Cal we have hot step mothers. Or at least Dick does.

_Dick rolls his eyes, and keeps working. Harry grins, and Rams shakes his head remembering Kendal's small swimsuits._

_Hey man, after we get done here, we should all go swimming at your house. _

_Dick picks up the hose they were using to wet the ground and turns it on Rams, then Harry. _

**Park Ranger:** Stop wasting water.

**Dick:** It's hot, we're just cooling down.

**Park Ranger:** Then cool down and get back to work, as soon as you finish this section I'll let you go for the day.

_The guys grumble but get back to work._

_On the radio there is a report about the massive tropical storm heading towards the Louisiana coast._

**Park Ranger:** It could be worse fellas, you could be in the gulf states.

**Dick:** They're gonna get rain from this storm right? How is here better than there?

**Harry:** I'd kill for some clouds right now.

_The park ranger shakes his head, dimly amused, but also let down. They had worked hard throughout the summer, but just when he started to think they were descent individuals, they had to say something idiotic like wishing a tropical storm like Katrina on themselves. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Logan's house. Veronica enters are calls out._

**Veronica:** Anyone home? Hello?

_Not getting a response she moves to the refrigerator getting out the stuff to make a sandwich. Seeing that there is no mustard she opens the pantry and sees it easily enough, but getting it down is another matter. She reaches up on her tip toes but can't quite get it. Next she tries to use a spatula from the drawer next to the stove to pull the bottle closer to the edge of the shelf. Finally she give up and pulls a chair from the small built in desk (attached to the kitchen cabinets) to make herself tall enough to grab it. While she's up there she sees a bag of Cheetos too. _

_She grabs them._

**Veronica:** Was Logan trying to hide you from me, or do the tall people in the house have no idea that I can't see that far back on the shelf?

_She finishes making her sandwich, pours a glass of lemon-aid and pushes the doors to the lower deck wide open. It's warm outside but the constant ocean breeze keeps it from being too hot. Veronica sits down on one of the sun loungers and eats her sandwich. _

_Fifteen minutes later she is practically asleep when she hears the front door opening. From the light footsteps she knows it is Meg and quickly realizes Meg doesn't know she's there since Veronica had parked in the garage and Meg always parked in the drive way. _

_Meg goes upstairs to her room and Veronica follows her silently with a grin. Sneaking up right behind Meg she steps up close behind the taller girl._

**Veronica:** (deep, trying to be scary voice): Don't scream and give me all your money.

_Meg does scream and twirls around. Her hands are outstretched to hit her attacker, but Veronica's self_ _defense training pays off and she manages to deflect Meg's attack, a grin still on her face._

**Veronica:** Hey Meg.

**Meg:** Veronica! You scared me.

_Veronica grins some more and shrugs. _

**Veronica:** I came to help you pack.

_Meg looks exasperated but shakes her head and pulls her duffel bag out from under her bed. They quickly realize not all of her stuff is going to fit back in the bag._

**Veronica:** I think we kept some of the moving boxes in the garage.

**Meg:** (teasing) We kept them?

**Veronica:** Logan did.

**Meg:** (smiling) Uh-huh.

**Veronica:** What?

**Meg:** Nothing. You just seem awfully comfortable here. You have your own keys, know where everything is...I bet...

_She marches towards Logan's bedroom and entering continues to the closet pushing open the closet doors. On one side of the closet that spans one whole wall are Logan's clothes. Meg pushes those doors closed and opens the second set of closet doors. This side is mostly empty, but has a few items of girls' clothing. _

**Meg:** Uh-huh. Exactly what I thought.

**Veronica:** What?

**Meg:** You're playing house with Logan.

**Veronica:** I am not. I just left some stuff here. Mrs. Navarro must have hung it up for me.

**Meg:** OK. So then I won't find anything in the drawers?

_Veronica's eyes widen and Meg pulls open the drawer then blushes. The drawer is full of the lingerie that Logan had bought for Veronica. _

**Veronica:** Well I could hardly take that home with me, could I?

_Meg looks down, the blush still covering her cheeks. _

_They finish packing up Meg's belongings then drag the two boxes and the bag downstairs._

_At the bottom both girls are red faced._

**Veronica:** You know we could have just waited for Logan.

**Meg:** Or pushed them down the stairs.

**Veronica:** Nah, we don't need boys, girls can do anything boys can do.

**Meg:** Great, does that mean we have to carry these the rest of the way to my car?

_Once the boxes are in Meg's Honda Accord, Meg hugs Veronica quickly._

**Meg:** I know, it's silly, I'm still going to see you all the time, but...

**Veronica:** But you're a sentimental fool?

**Meg:** I have a tender heart.

**Veronica:** Yeah, I guess you do. And not to join the tender heart club (Veronica makes a face that suggests that would be a horrible fate), but I promised to bring Grace an ice cream before she got out.

**Meg:** So I'll see you tonight.

_Meg smiles with wonder._

**Meg:** Tonight. I can't believe she's OK, and getting discharged tomorrow.

**Veronica:** I know. I told you everything would work out.

_Meg smiles, then waves as she is driving away. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Sometimes things do work out for the best. Even unexpected things.

_As Meg drives out, Logan drives in. Hopping out of his Xterra he scoops Veronica into his arms and kisses her. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Neptune__ Memorial. Meg is in Grace's room. The sisters play Candyland together until finally Grace wins. Her shy smile hints that she knew her big sister let her win, but she doesn't say anything. _

**Meg:** All right, winner's choice. What'll it be?

**Grace:** A cookie.

**Meg:** What kind?

**Grace:** Peanut butter. And if there aren't any of those, chocolate.

**Meg:** What if they have chocolate and peanut butter?

_Grace's face is full of wonder._

**Grace:** They do?

_Meg smiles but her eyes are sad, Grace had been deprived of so many normal things and experiences. _

**Meg:** Yeah. And you know what?

**Grace:** What?

**Meg:** If you win the next game, I'll let you chose between the Zoo, Wild Animal Park or Sea World.

_Grace's eyes are huge as Meg exits the room._

-VM-VM-VM—

_Cut to the Sinclair residence. Dick exits the front door with Madison following behind him. She is smiling, but it looks brittle, Dick looks anxious to get away. _

**Madison****:** So my parents will be out of town all week next week. (suggestive) We should hang out.

**Dick:** Uh, yeah. Sure.

**Madison****:** You could come shopping with me.

_Dick looks less than pleased with that idea._

**Dick:** Uh, I'll let you know.

**Madison****:** Don't you want me to look good baby? I need your approval for my outfits.

_Dick still doesn't seem interested, in fact he looks a little disgusted._

**Madison****:** Maybe we could go to Victoria's Secret?

_He appears a bit more interested now._

**Dick:** Yeah. Maybe.

_He leaves, climbing into the 1976 orange Ford Fiesta Logan had rented for him this week. The car backfires and Madison flinches. Her face is cold and repulsed as she closes the door behind her and goes back upstairs to her room. Lauren looks up from her book, sitting on the living room couch, and shakes her head. _

_In the Ford Fiesta at a stop sign a few blocks away, Dick is on the phone._

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Betina:** Hey Dick, it's me.

**Dick:** Me who?

**Betina:** Betina.

**Dick:** Oh, hey Betina.

**Betina:** So, whatcha doing?

**Dick:** Nothing.

**Betina:** Me too. I'm bored. Want to come over and keep me company?

_Dick shrugs._

**Dick:** Sure. Be there in 15.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Cut to Meg opening the door to Grace's room carrying a carton of milk and a large cookie. She pushes open the door, noting curiously, but without alarm that it was completely closed, when she normally left it open a bit. She pushes the cloth privacy curtain to the side, and frowns seeing Grace's bed is empty. She sets the cookie and milk down on the rolling hospital table/tray and glances around the room, already heading towards the closed bathroom door. _

_Meg knocks on the door lightly. _

**Meg:** Grace?

_No answer. She knocks again, her voice more forceful now._

**Meg:** Grace are you OK?

_When there is no response she pushes open the door and finds the room empty. Feeling the first tendrils of panic Meg takes a deep breath forcing herself to be calm. Grace hadn't had any complications from the transplant. If she had Meg would know and they wouldn't have moved her back to a normal room earlier that day. She was fine. Maybe she'd just gone to visit another child in the ward. _

_Meg rushes into the playroom and not seeing Grace feels her heart clench. _

_Meg walks quickly to the nurses station, waiting a few seconds impatiently as the nurses chat. When they don't seem to be ready to stop Meg interrupts._

**Meg:** Did my sister go past here?

**Nurse #1:** Who's your sister?

**Meg:** Grace Manning. Did you take her for a test or something?

**Nurse #1:** No.

**Meg:** She's not in her room, did you see her go past? Maybe into another kid's room?

**Nurse #1:** No.

**Meg:** Well she's not there!

_Finally the nurses begin to understand the situation._

**Nurse #2:** What is your sister here for?

**Meg:** (whispering since her throat is closed with fear) She had a kidney transplant.

_One of the nurses gets on the computer to check Grace's file, just to be sure she hadn't been taken for another checkup, and the second nurse calls security. Meg struggles to breath._

**Veronica:** Meg?

_She spins around for the second time that day to find Veronica behind her, holding a pint of ice cream. Strawberry. Grace's favorite. Meg blinks rapidly, trying to find back the tears._

**Veronica:** What's wrong?

**Meg:** Grace is gone.

**Veronica:** Gone?

**Meg:** I don't know where. I just left for a minute. Oh God.

_Veronica breaths a sigh of relief, having imagined that Grace had died suddenly from complications._ _Missing gone wasn't much better, but dead and gone couldn't be worked on._

**Veronica:** I'll call the Sheriff's station. Have they shut down the entrances and exits from the hospital yet?

_Meg looks unsure, but nods. _

**Nurse #2:** I'm sure that's not necessary.

**Veronica:** Unless you can point at Grace right now, yes it is.

**Meg:** They took custody away from my parents. They...

_The nurses look more worried. One of them scurries out from behind the large desk to begin searching the rooms around Grace's. _

**Meg:** (panicked and fatalistic) Oh God.

**Veronica:** Call your grandparents Meg. They should be here.

**Meg:** (barely a whisper) Oh God.

_Meg's face is filled with guilt and worry while Veronica's is filled with purpose. _

-VM-VM-VM—

-AN

From the reviews I'd say a lot of you are really not liking Enbom right now. Maybe even hating him a little. I wanted to hold off on explaining what his deal was, but I don't want all of you to hate him by the time I do, so in generalities, here is what is going on: Enbom is lost in what happened. A lot of it is about Chester, but some of it is that Mac had to help save him, and how he sees himself now has changed. Another factor, (which several of you remembered) is that earlier I said he didn't have long relationships, so the point in the relationship where the rush is over and you have to start doing the work is new to him, and coincided with Chester's death. Not good timing.

Meg's parents. You knew they weren't giving up easily, right?

Class warfare. We saw the ways the guys did it, cars and pools being set on fire. Now we see the 09er girls getting into it in the cold social way that girls do. If you have ideas for what one side could do to the other - send them my way, I've only got a few more situations in mind and this conflict isn't going away for awhile yet.

Words 7424 – I was gonna write more but thought I should get this up.


	19. Ch 19 Leave her to heaven

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys are under suspicion for the car accident until they make a deal with the DA and say Chester was driving. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. He acted distant once he returned, but when the guys talk to him about it he makes an effort to treat Mac better. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and the release date was pushed up to capitalize on the publicity from V solving the disappearance of Marisol Reyes and two other girls. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Jake and Weidman keep popping up, and Jake makes V a deal: a donor for Grace if V will spend time with Leanne. Veronica makes it through the media coverage and the FBI asking questions, but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Grace finally gets a new kidney and Meg's parents are pushed out of their kids' lives. Duncan comes back to town after a summer internship in DC, and decides he wants Meg back. Kendall is skulking about looking for distractions from her new life. Logan's cousins come to visit, the kids finally get some time to enjoy the summer, but Veronica's worries about the girls she found buried and Shiloh continue to weigh her down. Dick is seeing Betina and Madison. Mac and Enbom are imploding, Keith is on the book tour, and V is living with the Fennels. Veronica turned 18 and Grace disappeared from the hospital.

Chapter 19: Leave her to heaven

**(Monday, August 23, cont.)**

_Within 15 minutes the nurses' station outside Grace's room is swarming with hospital security, administration staff and Sheriff's deputies. Rogers, who was the acting Sheriff in Lamb's absence, entered the hallway just 10 minutes after Veronica placed the call to 911. He quickly spoke to the hospital staff, determining what had been done already and what needed to be done. He ordered another sweep of the hospital from top to bottom immediately despite the hospital security guards protest that it had already been done. _

**Rogers:** Did you check every supply room and boiler room? Every possible hiding place?

**Guard:** No, but why would she -

**Rogers:** (impatient but in control) You're still assuming she wandered off. You need to assume the worst and plan accordingly. How long did it take you to shut down the entrances and exits?

_The guard looks stubborn but also has a growing nervousness. _

**Rogers:** You'd better hope you did everything by the book and that it's a good book. Now do the search again. And get me the schematics for the building. I need to know about every possible point of egress.

_The guard scurries off and Rogers turns to see Meg sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the hallway, Veronica at her side, Meg's grandparents standing nearby looking confused and worried. He continues his sweep of the area, looking over the nurses and the other nervous parents who were in the ward when Grace disappeared, and who now could not leave. _

**Rogers:** (loudly) We're gonna need to question each of you to find out if you saw anything.

_He sees several of the parents shake their heads. _

**Rogers:** Anything at all could be the tip we need to find this child and bring her back safely. Please be patient. We'll take you one at a time.

_Rogers walks over to Veronica, giving her tight smile before turning to Meg and her grandparents. _

**Rogers:** We'll find her. You hold on to that.

**Meg's Grandfather:** How did this happen?

**Rogers:** I don't know. But I will find out.

_Meg's grandmother's eyes fill with tears. _

**Rogers:** I'll need to speak to your granddaughter first.

**Veronica:** You should find Meg's parents.

**Rogers:** I know.

**Veronica:** No, you don't, they're-

**Rogers:** I know. We already have lights and sirens rolling to their last known location.

_Veronica frowns, but has enough respect for Rogers to believe him. She'll find out exactly what he knows as soon as she can._

_They quickly commander an office space and question first Meg then the two nurses. Unfortunately, Meg had been in the cafeteria when Grace disappeared and hadn't seen anything on her way in or out. Similarly, neither nurse had seen anyone go into Grace's room besides Meg, but both noted that her grandparents had visited that morning that morning. _

_Rogers leaves another deputy to interview the rest of the adults on the floor, and enters Grace's room. As he walks in he sees another of the deputies dusting for fingerprints. He looks around the room, seeing the evidence of Grace there. A doll, several books and stuffed animals. An opened carton of juice on her bedside table. _

_He frowns and steps into the hallway, looking from the vantage point of Grace's doorway. One direction leads to the nurses station, more rooms, and beyond that the elevator bank and waiting room. He had already seen that the main stairway and elevators were well covered by cameras. If they had picked up anything he would know it already or know soon, but he doubted whoever had snatched the girl had come through the main entrance. _

_He turns his head the other way. At the end of the hallway is an emergency exit leading to another flight of stairs. There is also one more patient room, a door marked storage, and a freight elevator._

_Rogers frowns, then checks the storage room door. It is unlocked. He hollers for the nurses who claim the door is always kept locked. _

**Rogers:** Always?

**Nurse:** Yes. There are chemicals and medical waste in here, we would never leave it open for the children to get into.

**Rogers:** Who was the last person in or out of this door?

**Nurse:** I don't know. I just came on.

**Rogers:** When?

**Nurse:** An hour ago.

**Rogers:** Who was working before?

**Nurse:** Mary, but she-

**Rogers:** Get her on the phone and get her in here now.

**Nurse:** But she would never-

**Rogers:** (demanding, but not unkind) Now. I need every person who was on this floor today. Every one of them. Parents, staff, flower deliveries. Everyone.

_He moves swiftly to the emergency door at the end. It is clearly marked as an emergency exit and warns that an alarm will sound. He pushes open the door. _

_No alarm sounds._

**Rogers:** I also want any maintenance staff that have been on this floor in the last 24 hours.

_The head of hospital security looks stunned and quickly gets on his cell phone calling for maintenance schedules and video surveillance from where the emergency staircase hits ground level. _

_Down the hall Meg is crying into her hands._

**Meg:** What if I never see her again?

_Meg's grandma also has red eyes, and her grandfather looks helpless and tries to comfort Meg with his hand on her shoulder. _

**Veronica:** You will.

**Meg:** What if they –

**Veronica:** Meg. Stop. We'll find her.

_Rogers approaches and sees that the family is breaking down._

**Rogers:** I'm aware of the family situation. Don't give up hope. (he lowers his voice) We've had surveillance on the Mannings for awhile now.

_Veronica and Meg both look surprised, as do Meg's grandparents._

**Rogers:** The former sheriff thought they might be planning something. They moved out of your house but not out of the area. They've been staying at their church's boarding house. We've been checking in a few times a day, we know where they've been and with who. We'll find them.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Wow. Lamb finally got something right.

**Meg's Grandfather:** You don't know that. They could be anywhere. Anyone could be helping them. I hate to say it but my daughter has been a stranger to us for some time. From what Meg and Lizzy have said, we have no idea what to expect from them.

**Rogers:** We have an amber alert up. If they managed to get out of the hospital, and it looks like that is the case, we'll still get them. Every border checkpoint, every police officer in the region has been alerted. We have their descriptions and their car make, model and color.

**Veronica Voiceover:** And soon the alert will go out to the public. Every major roadway sign from LA to San Diego will be lit up. But that won't help if they're already holed up somewhere.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Cut to a gas station on the outskirts of Neptune. Mr. Manning is standing outside the women's bathroom door. He has jeans on and a baseball hat pulled low over his face. The door opens and his wife, now with a short brown bob haircut exits with a child. The child has short cropped hair, died brown, still wet from the dye job. It's Grace dressed as a boy. _

_Another car pulls in to the gas station. Mr. Manning grabs a bag from their car and taking his wife's hand walks his family towards the other vehicle. The passenger of the new car hops out and walks quickly to the Mannings car, climbing in her drives off as Mr. Manning opens the back door of the new car and Mrs. Manning and Grace scoot across the back seat. He looks around, then climbs into the front seat and the driver, and blond woman, pulls away quickly. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Neptune Hospital. The deputies are done interviewing the other parents, and zero in on a maintenance worker. Three of the nurses who worked on the floor said he had been around more than usual in the last few days. The maintenance supervisor checks his records and shows no maintenance calls on that floor. _

_As they bring the worker in for questioning, Meg recognizes him and looks shocked. _

**Meg:** I know him.

_Rogers nods but doesn't say anything until they man is farther down the hall._

**Rogers:** How do you know him?

**Meg:** He goes to my church. My parent's church.

_Roger's nods._

**Rogers:** What else do you know about him?

_Meg shrugs, at a loss._

**Rogers:** Does he have a family?

**Meg:** Yes, a wife and two kids. I think. Maybe just one kid. A boy.

**Rogers:** OK. Anything else?

**Meg:** No. Except that he's like the rest of them. They hang on every word out of Reverend Warden's mouth. Even the really preposterous things.

**Rogers:** Like what?

**Meg:** Like God's mercy is only reserved for the faithful, or that women have to be subservient to their husbands to prove their worth and offer penance for Eve taking the apple. They believe that Armageddon in coming and God will wipe out all the unworthy with pestilence and they have to prepare themselves. They do everything the Reverend says.

_Veronica looks freaked out that the members of the church were so easily led. It would make it harder to break them. _

_Rogers questions the man himself, and whatever is said, convinces Rogers to place him under arrest. They take him downtown. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_The car from the gas station moves slowly down an unpaved road, through some trees and dense shrubs. There is no sign of any roads or other houses nearby. The road is rough and the car bounces around. Finally they enter a clearing and find a cabin and another car. The cabin door opens and Reverend Warden steps out. He sees that the approaching car has four occupants and smiles. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Sheriff's office. Meg, Veronica, and Meg's grandparents are in Lamb's old office. They look anxious. Lizzy enters the main lobby area._

**Lizzy:** Meg?

_Meg looks up and then stands up shakily, looking traumatized._

_In one of the interrogation rooms, Rogers sits with the maintenance worker, still dressed in his dark blue coveralls. _

**Rogers:** You're not fooling anyone. We have evidence you helped them. You aided and abetted in the kidnapping of a sick little girl.

**Maintenance Man:** (calmly) God is love. I put my faith in the Lord and the Lord shall reward me.

_The man stares blankly ahead, not even acknowledging Rogers or his surroundings. _

**Rogers:** You helped the Manning's kidnap their daughter. You're going to jail.

**Maintenance Man:** I will show thee my faith by my works. James 2:17.

**Rogers:** You're going to lose your family. You'll be locked up, away from them. You children will grow up without you. (tone begging to be trusted) But I can help. Tell me where they are.

_The man is silent._

**Rogers:** I'm not the enemy. I believe in God. I attend church every Sunday with my family. But there is no way God looks on kidnapping and hurting children with a kind eye. Tell me who's helping them.

**Maintenance Man:** Love God as he commanded you to love Him, and not as self-deluded daydreamers think they love Him.

_Rogers sits back, at least now he knew the man was listening to him, now to break past his barriers. _

**Rogers:** Is it the Reverend?

**Maintenance Man** The Reverend has shown his faithful the true path to God.

**Rogers:** Your belief in him is misplaced. He's abandoned you. You're going to go to jail unless you start helping yourself by talking to me.

**Maintenance Man:** It is not sufficient to have faith in just anything; it must be focused on the only true God, and those whom he has sent. John 17:3.

**Rogers:** You think the Reverend was sent by God? He's a man. And all men are born into sin. You've sinned by helping them hurt that little girl.

**Maintenance Man:** Sin came into the world by actions of a woman. Women must be pure and obedient to prove their worthiness to God. Without proof of their faith through suffering they can never be granted access to the kingdom of God.

_Rogers recoils a bit at the sentiment and what that means for any of the female followers of Reverend Warden. What it could mean for Grace Manning if they couldn't find her. _

**Rogers:** You're willing to go to jail for these people?

**Maintenance Man:** Love God with all your heart, and love your neighbor as yourself.

**Rogers:** You love the Mannings enough to go to jail for them? Kidnapping carries a stiff sentence. You'll be in jail for 15 or 20 years.

**Maintenance Man:** True faith requires more than just belief. True faith requires action.

**Rogers:** Your actions are going to land you in jail. You're the sole provider for your family how will they survive without you?

**Maintenance Man:** Faith is my shield against all adversaries. _Ephesians_ 6:16. Faith is my amour, providing my breastplate of faith and love against evil. First_Thessalonians 5:8__._

**Rogers:** I'm not evil. My job is to protect the helpless. Grace Manning is a helpless little girl. Following your Reverend put her in the hospital. She's not even ten years old and she had to have a kidney transplant. Because they were starving her.

_The man stares blankly ahead. _

**Maintenance Man:** The path to heaven runs through _suffering_.

_Rogers shakes his head, sitting back in his chair, disgust and sadness all over his face._

**Rogers:** Any god that requires small children to suffer is no god of mine. God, the one true God you mentioned before, abhors violence and suffering. Committing crimes against a child under his name is an abomination.

_Rogers stands up and leaves the room, telling the deputy waiting outside to book him. Looking back at the man with a hint of his true anger showing, Rogers stares at the man who finally meets his eyes._

**Rogers:** If Grace Manning dies in their care, you'll be facing murder charges. They starved her to the point that her kidneys shut down. They nearly killed her. Now she just had the transplant she needs to stay alive and they take her away from all medical care?

_The man briefly looks unsure, this his face is blank again._

**Maintenance Man:** A child left to himself bringeth his mother to shame. Proverbs 29:15.

-VM-VM-VM—

_The story of Grace's kidnapping is the lead on the local nightly news. Rogers gives a press conference, careful not to blame the hospital, instead focusing on the facts that can help them find Grace. The media read between the lines though, and interview several of the parents of other children in the ward Grace was in. They are quick to point out that the hospital failed to keep Grace safe despite the safeguards set in place to do exactly that. The thought that someone could walk out of the hospital with any child sent a chill of fear through the community. _

_By the next morning the media has uncovered some of the story behind the Mannings losing custody of their children and the Reverend gives them a soundbite as they catch him leaving his home. _

**Reverend Warden:** The Mannings are good people and excellent parents. They love their children. The removal of their children from their care is a clear violation of their first amendment rights to freedom of religion. The State had no right to interfere.

**Reporter:** Did the Mannings kidnap their daughter?

**Reverend Warden:** No. I have no knowledge of this crime. But wherever they are, they have my best wishes for their daughter's safe return.

**Reporter:** So you don't know where they are?

**Reverend Warden:** My only wish is that wherever Grace Manning is, the grace of God is still within her.

_Cut to the Sheriff's station. Meg and her family are still in the same clothes as the night before. They look tired and appear to be giving up hope. _

_Veronica is in the lobby watching the news with Inga. Keith and Rogers conferring with one of the Assistant Chief's of the Highway Patrol. _

**Veronica:** What does that mean? That the grace of God is still in her?

**Inga:** I don't know.

_Leo enters bringing in coffee and breakfast for the department, then after quickly checking on Meg he leaves again. The entire sheriff's staff was on duty checking every person and location they knew the Mannings to be in contact with for the last few weeks. _

**Keith: **(reassuring) You're doing everything I would do, Rogers.

**Rogers:** We're losing time.

**Keith: **They were prepared, ready. They had this planned out.

**Highway Patrol Chief:** They had to know we would shut down the roads.

**Keith: **They wouldn't risk going through a roadblock, so they must have had a place nearby ready.

**Rogers:** We've searched everywhere we can.

**Highway Patrol Chief:** We need access to the church records.

**Keith: **No judge is going to give us that until we can prove that the church was involved, not just a few of its members.

**Rogers:** How do we do that? All they do is quote the bible or the reverend to us.

**Highway Patrol Chief:** (looking at Keith) We won't get the warrant. Not in time.

_They know that the clock is ticking. They can only keep the amber alert and road blocks and checkpoints up for so long. As soon as they come down the Mannings could disappear, and with them Grace._

**Keith: **(nodding slowly) You've got things handled here. My time would be better spent elsewhere.

**Rogers:** Thanks for coming Keith.

**Keith:** I'll be in touch.

_The Highway Patrol Chief shakes Keith's hand and they share a meaningful look. Keith walks over to Veronica._

**Keith: **Come on honey.

**Veronica: **But Dad –

**Keith: **Now Veronica. We're just in the way here.

_She frowns at him, but recognizes the hidden message. She quickly says her goodbyes to Meg and her family and tries to smile reassuringly._

_In the car on the way to the Mars Investigations' office, Veronica turns to her dad._

**Veronica: **Are they going to find her?

**Keith: **I don't know Veronica. They're well organized. And we're getting shut down for information.

_Veronica nods realizing what they are about to do._

_At the office, Keith and Veronica work independently on their computers accessing every computer record they can on the church and its members. Veronica is on and off the phone with Mac several times, asking Mac to get into data that they can't. Mac gets into the church files through their IP address, accessing the church roster and Keith and Veronica begin looking through the records for each person, trying to find property in the area that would be a likely hiding place. Fifteen minutes after Mac's last email she walks into the office and sits down on the couch setting her laptop up. _

**Mac: **What else do you need?

_Veronica smiles, then looks at a loss. On her desk is a Thomas Brothers map with areas marked and crossed out or circled in red. They had a few possibilities, and had already called them in to Rogers. So far they were coming up blank._

_Keith exits his office looking frustrated._

**Keith: **Cross the last one off the list.

**Veronica: **Still nothing?

**Keith: **No sign of them.

**Veronica: **They could be in someone's pool house or basement, we have no idea.

**Keith: **I don't think so. They'd want to get away from town. They had to know the story would get media coverage. People are suspicious of secretive church groups, the members of the church will be closely watched by their neighbors. I don't think they would risk it.

_Keith looks down at the map, staring at it. Veronica switches windows on her computer and pans a map right and left, then up and down. Mac comes over_.

**Mac: **Where is this?

**Veronica: **They found the car the Mannings have been driving at a gas station here off Ortega Road (points at the red arrow on the map). They obviously switched cars here or got a ride. That could mean they were laying a false trail or heading out of town from this location.

_Veronica shakes her head in despair. _

**Veronica: **We'll never find them in time.

**Mac: **In time for what?

**Keith: **We can only keep the roadblocks up for another day at most. And that would be with the support of the Highway Patrol Commissioner and every surrounding jurisdiction.

_Mac nods in understanding. _

**Mac: **As soon as the road blocks come down the media will report it...

**Veronica: **And the Mannings can move again.

_Veronica frowns. Her expression is thoughtful. She turns to her dad._

**Veronica: **What if the media reported that the roadblocks were down in one particular area?

_Keith smiles._

**Keith: **We give them a window to escape and they take it.

**Veronica: **We'd have to get the media on board.

**Mac: **Maybe create a story where the resources had to be diverted to another crisis.

_Keith grins and squeezes Veronica's shoulder, looking at Mac jubilantly._

**Keith: **Glad to have you on the team Mac.

_He walks quickly back to his office, calling Rogers._

**Keith: **Rogers. Is Will there? (the Highway Patrol Chief)

_Once the three are on conference Keith lays out the plan and Rogers and Will agree. The diversion is a bit harder, but Will says that the Highway Patrol has been holding back on a drug bust in Riverside for the last few weeks, waiting for one of the higher ups in the drug organization to come to the site. They were expecting him any day now. _

**Highway Patrol Chief:** Let me call this in, see if he's made an appearance.

**Rogers:** This is the best chance we have.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Mars Investigations. Mac and Veronica are still working on their computers. Their plan might not work, so they keep looking for likely locations where the Mannings could be hiding out. Wallace shows up with a Tupperware container full of fruit and sandwiches from Alicia. Veronica absently takes one and assigns Wallace to looking through another of the lists they are going over. _

_Logan calls to check in and offers to come help, but Veronica tells him no, that he should spend the day with Lynn like they had planned. They're not accomplishing anything anyway. Logan reluctantly lets her go. _

_Sometime later another set of footsteps come up the stairs. Veronica looks up, curious to who it is, not recognizing the steps as Keith's. Veronica frowns as the person appears hesitantly in the doorway._

**Veronica: **Corney?

**Corney: **Uh, oh, hey Veronica. And Veronica's friends.

**Veronica: **Can I help you?

**Corney: **Uh, no. I...Can we talk?

**Veronica: **Sure.

**Corney: **In private?

_She frowns more, a deep V forming on her forehead. Wallace and Mac both look puzzled. Veronica stands up and moves towards Keith's office. She motions for Corney to follow her._

**Corney: **Your dad's not here, is he?

**Veronica: **Not unless he's hiding under the desk.

_Corney looks nervously at the desk then smiles, his wasted, relaxed smile._

**Corney: **Yeah right.

**Veronica: **Why are you here Corney?

**Corney: **I may have seen something.

**Veronica: **Something?

**Corney: **About the girl who was kidnapped?

**Veronica: **Grace Manning?

**Corney: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **(intently)What did you see?

**Corney: **Look I don't want to get in trouble, so you can't say who told you, my buddies would never talk to me again if I got them busted, and –

**Veronica: **Just tell me Corney.

**Corney: **We were smoking out, behind the gas station on Calle Velez.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Corney: **A car pulled in and parked on the side. We ducked down behind the dumpsters but I forgot to grab the bong so I got back up to get it and I saw them.

**Veronica: **Them who?

**Corney: **A woman and a little girl. I stopped, you know, 'cause the girl looked funny, scared like.

**Veronica: **OK, was it Grace?

_She shows him a picture of Grace that is lying on Keith's desk._

**Corney: **I dunno, I didn't see her face real well, but she was wearing a hospital gown.

_Veronica's heart stops. _

**Veronica: **What else did you see?

**Corney: **(happy that Veronica is so intent on his story) Well, they went into the bathroom, and they were in there for awhile, you know. I mean we were crouched behind the dumpster for a long time and it smelled nasty. They sell those hot dogs and nachos at the gas station for a buck, that's why we hang out there. And the slurpees. But man does their garbage reek.

**Veronica: **Focus Corney. What else did you see?

**Corney: **Oh yeah. I heard the door close so I looked up again to see if they were leaving. Another car drove in.

**Veronica: **(impatient) And?

**Corney: **And they got in. Another guy got out and he got in the car they came in, then both cars drove off.

**Veronica: **What direction did they go?

**Corney: **Which one?

**Veronica: **(edgy) The one Grace was in.

**Corney: **Oh, uh, towards the mall.

**Veronica: **North?

**Corney: **I dunno, yeah I guess.

_Veronica pulls up a map of the area on Keith's computer. The freeway runs between the gas station and the mall. _

**Veronica: **They could be anywhere.

**Corney: **No. I mean, not really. They didn't get on the freeway.

**Veronica: **What?

**Corney: **They didn't get on the freeway.

**Veronica: **Then where did they go?

**Corney: **They turned on Camino los Rambles.

_Veronica looks stunned, then hugs Corney, racing back to the main office and grabbing her phone. _

_Corney follows after her. _

**Corney: **Is that good then? I helped?

**Veronica: **Yeah, you helped Corney. You did great.

_He smiles. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Sheriff's office. Keith takes Veronica's call and rushes to the large wall sized map. The office is a swarm of voices and movement, several deputies and Inga manning the phones, taking calls and tips from residents who had seen the news. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Gas station on Calle Velez. Leo pulls in with lights and sirens on. He checks the bathroom and finds a hospital robe and box of hair dye in the trash. He bags the items, calls for backup and races into the gas station convenience store demanding access to their surveillance tapes. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_An hour later. The surveillance tapes don't reveal any information about the other car. Keith calls Veronica back. _

**Keith:** This is still good honey, now we have a direction to look in.

_Veronica nods but looks frustrated. She hangs up, and Mac and Wallace look up at her hopefully. Corney is sitting on the couch eating one of the sandwiches that Wallace had brought. _

**Veronica: **Nothing. They were there, but the tape didn't get the car they switched into.

_Corney looks up from his sandwich_.

**Corney: **Oh, hey, didn't I tell you?

**Veronica: **Tell me what?

**Corney: **The other car.

**Veronica: **(impatient but trying to sound nice) Yeah.

**Corney: **I know that car.

**Veronica: **What?

**Corney: **My neighbor cleans house for the lady who owns that car.

**Veronica: **Who, Corney?

**Corney: **My neighbor?

**Veronica: **(gritting her teeth) No, the lady who owns the car?

**Corney: **Oh, yeah. It's Mrs. Schofer. She's a bitch. She dropped off my neighbor one day and totally stopped her car to bitch me out for riding my skateboard. Skating's not against the law, man.

**Veronica: **You're sure?

**Corney: **Yeah, totally. She scared me. She's into some crazy religion or something. I dunno, but my neighbor said she was wacko.

_Veronica looks incredulous, then call's Keith back. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Sheriff's station._

**Rogers:** Where is Veronica getting this?

**Keith:** She won't say.

**Sacks:** Confidential informant?

**Rogers:** We need a statement to get a warrant.

**Keith:** Send Leo. He's less intimidating to the kids.

**Highway Patrol Chief:** You think this is one of your daughter's classmates?

**Keith:** Yeah. I do.

**Rogers:** Leo. Take a CI agreement over to Mars Investigations now, and get a statement. Call once you have it, we're going to the judge now.

_Meg comes out of the office and looks hopeful. Keith looks at her reassuringly._

**Keith:** We're getting closer Meg.

_She nods._

_Rogers moves to the map. _

**Rogers:** There are a lot of cabins out here, lots of private roads.

_They still look grim, but now that they have a direction they feel a bit of hope._

-VM-VM-VM—

_Mars Investigations. Leo enters and Corney looks very skittish. Veronica speaks to him in a soft voice, trying to calm him down so he can give a clear statement._

**Corney:** You said you wouldn't tell.

**Veronica:** I didn't. Leo doesn't even know your name, does he?

**Leo:** No.

**Corney:** Then why's he here?

**Veronica:** They need your statement to get the warrant.

**Corney:** No way.

**Veronica:** Corney. You know Meg, right? She goes to our school?

**Corney:** The cheerleader right?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Corney:** She's nice.

**Veronica:** Exactly. She's nice. And this is her sister missing.

_Corney still looks unsure._

**Leo:** You're not going to get into any trouble. That's what a confidential informant is. We don't bust them, we want them out there.

**Wallace**: Sometimes they even get paid for sharing information.

**Leo:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Corney. You trusted me enough to come in here. Trust me now.

**Corney:** No. I can't get busted again.

**Leo:** I'm not –

**Mac:** (sternly, with a dead on glare) Corney. You'll give your statement, and you'll do it right now, or every time you get high from now on you'll see Grace Manning's face. She'll haunt you. You'll dream about her. And in every dream she'll be looking at you. Accusing you. Then you'll see Meg. You'll see her crying. Crying because her sister is lost because of you. Maybe even dead.

**Corney:** (looking very freaked out) Dead?

**Mac:** Dead.

**Corney:** (looking at Leo, still scared) You promise you won't bust me?

**Leo:** Yeah. I promise.

_Leo takes Corney into Keith's office and Veronica looks at Mac. _

**Veronica:** (to Mac) Wow. Way to go all bad cop.

**Mac:** Well somebody had to do it. And you were in supportive, helpful mode, so...

**Wallace:** So.

_The three friends smile_.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Mars Investigations. The light is low in the sky, the sun is setting and lighting the west facing stained glass windows in a blaze of color. Veronica gets off the phone with Keith. _

**Veronica:** They got the warrant, but Mrs. Schofer is refusing to cooperate. They're getting ready to tell the news about the roadblocks going down. Everything is in place.

**Wallace:** What's wrong with these people?

**Veronica:** They have faith.

**Wallace:** (scoffing) Faith? I thought religion was about helping people and being nice. How is starving a little girl faith?

**Veronica:** If the psycho you think is heaven send, literally, is telling you to...who knows.

**Mac:** (not looking up from her computer where she is still working) They're wack jobs.

**Veronica:** Wack jobs with faith.

**Mac:** The worst kind.

**Wallace:** They're really willing to go to jail for this?

**Veronica:** I guess so.

_Veronica and Wallace sit idly, nothing left to do, as Mac mumbles to herself about overzealous firewalls, and keeps typing in commands._

-VM-VM-VM—

_Cabin in the woods. Mrs. Manning and another person, a very conservatively dressed man, are sitting on the couch in the cabin's living room listening to a battery powered radio. There is no television in the cabin, and the hum of a generator reveals that the cabin is actually off the grid, no hook up to municipal electricity or water. They listen as the news reports the road blocks have been lifted on Highway 74 and on I 5 north of San Juan Capistrano. _

_Mrs. Manning stands up and goes walks down the short hallway to the back bedroom. She knocks lightly on the door then waits for her husband to allow her entry._

**Mr. Manning:** Enter.

_She opens the door to a dark room, illuminated by only one light. Grace is sitting on a hard wood chair in the middle of the room, her father looming over her, a journal in her lap. She looks frightened. _

**Mrs. Manning:** (quietly) They roads to the north are being cleared.

**Mr. Manning:** We'll leave in an hour. Make sure the car is ready.

**Mrs. Manning:** Should I bring some food in for you two?

**Mr. Manning:** No.

_Mrs. Manning looks sad._

**Mr. Manning:** Grace isn't ready. She needs to remember her discipline. Remember the path to god is lined with sacrifice, discipline and suffering.

**Mrs. Manning:** She just got out of the hospital.

**Mr. Manning:** Jesus walked the path to his own death without food or water. He walked with a crown of thorns carrying the cross for all our sins.

**Mrs. Manning:** Praise be.

_He returns to Grace, who continues to write in a new journal, her small hand shaking. Her mother leaves the room quietly. _

**Mr. Manning:** (commanding) Again.

**Grace:** (repeating and writing) The path to God is paved with righteousness.

**Mr. Manning:** Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for _righteousness_, for they shall be satisfied. There are only two paths: The paths of righteousness and the paths of wickedness. Your sisters have chosen wickedness. We must remove them from ourselves so their sin cannot infect us.

_Grace looks sad. _

**Grace:** Yes Daddy.

**Mr. Manning:** Again.

**Grace:** The path to God is paved with righteousness.

**Mr. Manning:** Righteousness guards the one whose way is blameless, But wickedness subverts the sinner. **Proverbs 13:6**. We must cleanse you of the sin of your sisters, remove the marks of the world from you, restore your purity so that when you are tested you will pass.

**Grace:** Yes Daddy.

**Mr. Manning:** Again.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Mars Investigations. Wallace and Veronica are listening to the police radio, hearing their progress in checking properties on Las Rambles, and reports from the officers stationed on the road that had been opened up. No site of the Mannings yet. Mac continues to work on her computer, having broken into whatever database she wanted she is now sifting through information. _

_Suddenly she stops. _

**Veronica:** Another dead end?

**Mac:** No, I don't think so.

_Veronica rushes to Mac's side. _

**Mac:** I'm in the assessor's database. I was looking for properties formerly owned by church members. And I found this.

**Veronica:** What?

**Mac:** A parcel several miles off the main road. It belonged to Robert Suarez.

**Veronica:** A member of the church.

**Mac:** Yeah, but he sold it over a year ago. The new owners defaulted on the loan, it's in foreclosure.

**Veronica:** And the perfect place to hide.

**Mac:** Yeah. I pulled up google maps. There's a road in, but no power or water lines.

**Wallace:** Good job Mac.

_Veronica moves back to her phone, trying her dad, but his cell phone is out of reach, he's out with Rogers on the search, helping run the command center from the field._

**Veronica:** Damn cell coverage.

_Veronica calls the station, but Leo informs her that they can't go out there without a warrant._

**Veronica:** Why?

**Leo:** It's a private road, we'd need permission from the owner, and with the property in foreclosure that could be the bank.

**Veronica:** So get a warrant.

**Leo:** Off what? An illegal database search and your hunch?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Leo:** I would go Veronica, you know I would, but I can't. I have to stay here.

**Veronica:** Send someone else.

**Leo:** Everyone else is already out there.

**Veronica:** Then I'll go.

**Leo:** No.

**Veronica:** Someone has to go. I won't be alone.

**Leo:** No Veronica.

**Veronica:** (stubborn) Yes.

_Leo sighs deeply. _

**Leo:** Fine. I'll call someone.

**Veronica:** Promise.

**Leo:** Yes. I promise.

_They hang up. _

_Leo pulls out his personal cell phone and looks up a contact._

**Leo:** You said you wanted to help?

_Cut to Lamb sitting in front of his TV at home, watching the local news and listening to a police scanner._

**Lamb:** Yeah.

**Leo:** I have an address. It's a private road. You'll be breaking the law.

**Lamb:** (cocky) Only if I get caught.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Cabin in the woods. Mrs. Manning checks the cabin to see if they left anything behind. She picks up her purse and carries it and a small cooler to the car, at first she places the cooler in the trunk, then changes her mind and sets it on the floor of the back seat. She looks faintly guilty, but closes the door and goes back inside. _

_Under the cover of the brush, Lamb watches the cabin from the tree line. He spots Mrs. Manning, recognizing her despite her new hairdo. He also notes another man, wandering around the property. Two rooms in the cabin have lights on, and there are two cars parked outside. No sign of Grace or Mr. Manning. _

_He watches the man circle the property again, when he reenters the house, the light that spills from the open door illuminates a pistol shoved into his back waistband just before the door closes. _

_Lamb creeps up to the cars, using the cover of whatever he can find, from shrubs to the cars themselves. He can't risk opening the hood to disable the vehicles so he pulls out a knife and slowly presses it into the tires. On the car parked farthest from the cabin hidden by the second car he gets all four tires, on the one closest to the cabin he gets the two on the side not facing the cabin. _

_Satisfied that they won't make it far in the vehicles, he retreats to the tree line again and circles around the house. He can't see in the back window, the one with the light on inside, but he presses his ear to the glass and hears a child's voice. _

**Grace:** Daddy, may I ask a question?

**Mr. Manning:** Yes.

**Grace:** Will we ever see Meg and Lizzy again?

**Mr. Manning:** No. You must forget them. The sisters you loved are no more. The world has darkened their souls beyond redemption. They are no longer your sisters, they are the devil's instruments. You will forget them.

**Grace:** Yes Daddy.

**Mr. Manning:** You will never speak or think of them again. Do you hear me?

**Grace:** Yes Daddy.

**Mr. Manning:** They will face God's vengeance in good time. Now, again.

**Grace:** The path to God is paved with righteousness.

_Lamb slinks back into the darkness. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Sheriff's office. Leo checks the time, then tries to call Lamb again. He should have been there by now and reported back in. He listens to the phone ring, but it goes to voice mail._

**Leo:** Damn it.

_Cabin in the woods. Lamb looks this phone, set to silent, and pushes it back into his back pocket. _

_When the man with the gun exits the house again Lamb waits for him to circle the property, stopping to check the generator's gas level. Lamb races across the open yard, and the man catches the movement, even in the pitch dark. He spins trying to pull out his gun but doesn't get it above waist level before Lamb hits him in a hard tackle. They fall to the ground, knocking a utility shelf over as they fall. _

_Lamb presses the man's hand which is holding the gun, to the ground then rears back and head butts the man. He falls unconscious and Lamb takes the gun pushing it into his back waistband. He pulls the man back into the trees out of sight of the cabin or vehicles. _

_That done, Lamb creeps along the side of the house, listening for voices. Suddenly a riffle is pressed into his side. He turns to see Mr. Manning. _

**Mr. Manning:** You.

_Lamb raises his hands in the air in surrender. _

**Lamb:** Yeah. It's me. And you're going to jail.

_Mr. Manning looks around and sees no one else. _

**Mr. Manning:** I don't think so.

_Mrs. Manning comes out the front door and sees the situation._

**Mrs. Manning:** Oh goodness. Did they find us?

**Mr. Manning:** No. Get Grace. We have to go now.

_She races back inside to grab Grace and takes her hand leading her outside._

**Mrs. Manning:** We're going now sweetie. Come on.

_Outside Mr. Manning tells his wife to take the guns he had ordered Lamb to remove and set on the ground before kicking them away. She does. _

**Mr. Manning:** Point it at him and shoot him if he moves.

_Grace stands very still, obviously frightened._

**Lamb:** Don't be afraid Grace. You're gonna be all right. Your parents will never hurt you again.

**Mr. Manning:** Shut up.

_He quickly uses some zip ties to bind Lamb's wrists and ankles, before kicking him in the gut hard. _

_Lamb crumples over, spitting up blood. _

**Lamb:** You'll never get away, they're on to you.

**Mr. Manning:** I don't think so. I don't know how you found us, but you're alone.

_Lamb laughs, spitting out some more blood._

**Lamb:** Funny thing? I think your daughter and her troublesome little friend are the ones who found you.

**Grace:** Meg?

**Mr. Manning:** Shut up Grace! (to his wife) Put her in the trunk.

**Mrs. Manning:** No. That's not necessary.

**Mr. Manning:** I said put her in the trunk. Now.

_She meekly does as asked, opening the trunk and lifting Grace's slight form into it._

**Grace:** No, Mommy, please, I'm afraid of the dark.

**Mrs. Manning:** I'm sorry baby.

_She closes the trunk and looks back to her husband, just in time to see him slam the butt of the riffle into the former Sheriff's face. Lamb slumps to the side_.

**Mr. Manning:** Let's go.

_The Mannings climb into the car and start it, driving forward a few feet before they notice the tires on one side are flat. Mr. Manning climbs out and sees the damage screams and slams his hand into the roof of the car. He checks the other car and finds it with all four tires flattened. _

_His wife steps out, looking timid and frightened. _

**Mr. Manning:** Get back in we have to go.

**Mrs. Manning:** But how, the tires –

**Mr. Manning:** (screaming ) DO NOT QUESTION ME!

_He climbs back into the car seething with anger. And she sinks into her seat again, silent. _

_He drives down the driveway slowly, the car moving sluggishly. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Pull out on a dark road. Keith is sitting in his car, a sheriff's car parked just ahead of him. He is on the phone._

**Keith: **Yeah. Leo, whatcha got?

**Leo: **I might have done something stupid.

**Keith: **What?

**Leo: **Veronica got a location. We didn't have any more resources and would have needed a warrant.

**Keith: **What did you do Leo?

**Leo: **I called Lamb. He called earlier, wanted to help.

**Keith: **Damn it.

**Leo: **He should have checked in by now.

**Keith: **(angry, but focused) What's the location?

_Leo reads it off and Keith beckons out the window for Rogers. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Road from the cabin. The Mannings are making very slow time. His jaw is clenched and she is pressed into the car door at her side cowering away from his anger._

**Mr. Manning:** My own daughter betrayed me. Again! AGAIN!

_Down the road, they see headlights coming towards them. He tries to run off the road, but the tires have no traction and get stuck in the thick soft natural mulch and the car stops. He climbs out dragging his wife out the door behind him_.

**Mr. Manning:** Get Grace!

_She reaches back inside for he keys, but fumbles dropping them. _

**Mr. Manning:** Damn it woman, can't you follow a simple command!

_Rogers' patrol car comes up on them, a Highway Patrol crown vic right behind them. The crown vic stops and the driver rushes into the trees for cover, them moves slowly through the underbrush, trying to silently flank the suspects. Keith and Rogers block the road with the car, then open the doors, sinking behind them for cover. _

**Rogers:** You're stuck Peter. You have no where to go. Surrender now and you and your family won't be hurt.

**Mr. Manning:** You can't take my family from me! God's law grants me sovereignty over them.

_Keith and Rogers use hand gestures and motion back and forth, deciding Keith should talk and draw fire, since he didn't have guy and Rogers did and could return fire. _

**Keith:** You want to take care of them, I can understand that. I have a daughter too.

**Mr. Manning:** My daughter is one of God's own creatures, your child is nothing in comparison to that. It is a sacrilege to even compare the two.

**Keith:** Grace is just a little girl, Peter. A very sick little girl. Why don't you let her and Mary come to us? End this now.

**Mr. Manning:** Never!

_Peter Manning fires at the car, striking the side view mirror close to Keith, both Keith and Rogers duck behind the doors, and the Highway Patrol officer also ducks, waiting to see if more shots are fired. When none come immediately he continues moving. _

_Peter Manning grabs his wife's hand and tries to drag her into the underbrush to escape._

**Mr. Manning:** Come on.

**Mrs. Manning:** No, what about Grace?

**Mr. Manning:** Leave her.

**Mrs. Manning:** No!

**Mr. Manning:** Obey my words. We have to go. We'll get her back.

_Mary begins to cry but places her hand in her husband's as he turns to run away. Only ten yards later she trips over a thick root in the ground and tumbles down. _

_Peter glances at her then sees the officer just past them. Peter fires off a wild shot then turns and runs, leaving his wife_ _behind. The shot hits a tree and the bark that breaks off slams into the officer's face and eye, taking him down. In seconds, Keith is with him, but the officer says he is alright. Mary Manning tries to get up, calling after her fleeing husband, but he keeps running, and she collapses in tears to the ground. _

**Mrs. Manning:** Peter!

_The officer hands Keith his handcuffs and Keith quickly cuffs the crying woman and pushes her back to the ground. _

_Rogers chases after Peter Manning, his weapon out. When Peter fires in his direction, Rogers fires off a quick shot, now that he can fire at the man without risking hitting the little girl. The shot misses and Peter continues into the forest. The highway patrol officer radios shots fired and requests an ambulance. Rogers had already requested backup._

_Keith tells the officer to watch Mary and rushes back to the car, worried that Peter Manning might try to circle around for Grace. Keith rips open the back door of the car, but doesn't find Grace. Hearing a whimper from the trunk he uses his flashlight to find the lever to open the trunk and rushes around. There huddled in a ball is Grace Manning. She is crying but otherwise appears unhurt._

**Keith: **It's OK Grace. I'm here to help you.

**Grace: **No.

**Keith: **Grace. I'm Veronica's father. You remember her, right? She's friends with your sister, Meg.

_Grace stops crying and looks up at Keith. _

**Keith: **We're going to get you out of here, okay?

**Grace: **Daddy said I'm not ready.

**Keith: **It's OK.

_He reaches in to lift her out but she shakes in his arms._

**Grace: **I don't wanna be tested, Daddy said I'm not ready.

_Grace is shivering and has large black circles under her eyes. _

**Keith: **Nobody is going to test you. You're going to be fine.

_Grace starts to cry again, and Keith holds her gently, rocking her in his arms. The CHP officer emerges from the woods with Mrs. Manning and sees Keith with the girl in his arms. He smiles, though his face is bloody and his eye is swollen shut. _

**Keith: **Hey, it's Ok, sweetheart. You know what? I bet I know what would make you feel better. Do you want to talk to your sisters?

_Grace sniffles but looks up at Keith, her eyes hopeful, but still frightened. _

**Keith: **Yeah, I bet you'd like that.

_He pulls out his phone and dials the sheriff's office. _

_Sheriff's office. Leo answers and smiles hugely in relief. He walks to Meg and her family._

**Leo:** They have her. She's OK. She wants to talk to you.

_Leo hands the phone to Meg who collapses into tears when she hears Grace's small voice say her name._

**Grace: **Meg?

-VM-VM-VM—

_Neptune Memorial. Grace is back in her old room, her whole family with her. A guard is posted at the door. The doctor tells them that they'll need to keep Grace for a few extra days, that the dehydration and disruption in her anti rejection medications could be a problem but they would handle it with careful monitoring. Grace is huddled into her bed with one of her sisters on either side of her. _

**Grace: **Where's Daddy and Mommy?

**Meg's grandfather:** You parents are both fine Grace, but don't you worry about it. They won't be able to hurt you again for a long, long time.

**Grace: **But what if I want to see them?

_The family all freeze, then Meg answers, her voice soothing as she runs her hand down a stand of Grace's hair._

**Meg: **We can talk about that later. For now let's just focus on getting you better.

_Keith and Veronica are in the doorway, smiling and happy, but worried for Grace's long term health and peace of mind. _

**Grace: **Can Veronica bring her dog in again?

**Veronica: **Yeah, of course.

**Grace: **Do you think I could have a dog?

_When nobody answers right away, she looks down._

**Grace: **I promise I'll be good.

**Meg's grandmother:** (tearful) Of course you can have a dog Grace. Just as soon as you get out of the hospital.

**Veronica: **I'll bring Backup tomorrow Grace, if it's OK with your doctors.

_The doctor shrugs his agreement. Anything that made his patient happy was good medicine in his book. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Keith and Veronica leave after saying their goodbyes quickly. Outside Keith stops to talk to the guard, to ensure he knows how serious his job was. The Mannings were in jail, Rogers having caught up with Peter pretty easily in the woods, but no one knew if the other church members would continue to come after Grace. _

_Going down the elevators, Keith presses the button to go to the third floor instead of the lobby. _

**Keith:** I'll just be a minute, I want to check on Lamb.

_Veronica nods, her expression thoughtful. In the end Lamb had helped, but he hadn't called for backup once he found the Mannings, and the story could have ended very differently. _

_Veronica stands in the lobby for a minute then realizes they're on Felix's floor. She glances at the nurses' station, but sees that they are busy, so she walks towards room 315. As she gets closer she sees someone come out of Felix's room and ducks into an open door. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **What would she be doing here?

_The blonde young woman shuffles down the hall her eyes on her feet, so she never sees Veronica. As she passes the door Veronica is hiding in Veronica confirms her suspicions. It's Molly Fitzpatrick. _

_Veronica waits for Molly to round the corner then rushes into Felix's room to check on him. He seems to be fine, the machines were still hooked up to him, his heart making a steady beat on the monitors. She sees the small obviously picked fresh flowers on the table in a Styrofoam cup. _

_She frowns and walks back to the nurses' station. They are off the phone now._

**Veronica: **(perky) Is it OK if I check on my friend in room 315, I'll just be a minute?

**Nurse: **You go ahead dear.

**Veronica: **Thanks. Hey have you seen his girlfriend visiting lately?

**Nurse: **Oh yes, she comes nearly every other day. Poor thing, she always seems so sad.

**Veronica: **Well...Felix is in a coma.

**Nurse: **I know dear, but I think life has just beaten that poor girl down.

**Veronica Voiceover: **You have no idea. I used to feel sorry for Molly. It was obvious when we were little that her home life was not good. Dad put her father in prison when we were still in grade school. It kinda made us natural born enemies. But Molly never caused any trouble. Like the nurse said she always just seemed beat down. I know dad called CPS once to get them to check on her, he wanted them to remove her, but Molly's grandmother was determined to be a fit guardian. Even is she is different from her family, she's a Fitzpartick, through and through, how did she and Felix get together? The Fitzpatricks and the PCHers hate each other.

_Veronica smiles at the nurse, watching as they lock the charts up for the night in the back room. She smiles brightly when they catch her watching, and she moves idly to Felix's room again._

**Veronica: **So, you have a secret girlfriend, and she's from the family of your sworn enemy. And I thought my love life was complicated. So what happened to you Felix?

_She adjusts his blanket and rubs his hand. He doesn't answer, of course, the only sound is the heart monitor making its steady beep, beep, beep. _

-AN

Wow so once I started writing this just flowed out. I hope the drama and suspense of it is good. And having V and her friends and V/Keith back again.

I have no idea what the scriptures really mean or if they've been bastardized, I just googled. They sound really ominous in this context though, right?

I really wanted Weidman to get involved but I couldn't seem to fit it in. Don't worry, he'll be back.

Uh, there was more Lamb here, a little more character redemption, but he also risked Grace to be the big hero. Now that he's removed from office he'll be around less. I do have an idea for another storyline for him, but I don't know when it will happen. Regardless it's a brief idea so far. I'll have to work to find ways to force interaction with V from this point forward.

**Words 8713**

18


	20. Ch 20 Planting a Seed

Truths to Big to be Told - 2010

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys are under suspicion for the car accident until they make a deal with the DA and say Chester was driving. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. He acted distant once he returned, but when the guys talk to him about it he makes an effort to treat Mac better. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and the release date was pushed up to capitalize on the publicity from V solving the disappearance of Marisol Reyes and two other girls. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family goes off the deep end, with one daughter in the hospital with kidney failure and two more in hiding from the crazy parents and cultish reverend. Jake and Weidman keep popping up, and Jake makes V a deal: a donor for Grace if V will spend time with Leanne. Veronica makes it through the media coverage and the FBI asking questions, but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Grace finally gets a new kidney and Meg's parents are pushed out of their kids' lives. Duncan comes back to town after a summer internship in DC, and decides he wants Meg back, but is easily distracted. Kendall is skulking about looking for distractions from her new life. Dick is seeing Betina and Madison. Mac and Enbom are imploding, Keith returned for the book tour for V's birthday. Lynn and Logan spend some time together. The Mannings kidnapped Grace from the hospital, but she was found a day later through a group effort.

**Chapter 20: Planting a seed**

**(Tuesday, August 24)**

_Morning. Logan's house. Veronica uses her key to enter, finding Logan at the kitchen island eating cereal and orange juice. He looks her over and notes that despite appearing tired, she seems OK. _

_She sits down next to him and steals his orange juice. She takes a drink but makes a face._

**Veronica:** Coffee?

**Logan: **In the pot.

_She smiles and moves around the island to where the coffee pot is sitting out on the counter. She prepares her cup, then leans onto the kitchen island opposite_ _Logan. Again his eyes search hers._

**Logan: **(casual and bland) So. What'd you do yesterday?

_She looks startled, then smiles._

**Veronica: **Oh, you know, the usual.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **How about you?

**Logan: **Hanging with my mom.

**Veronica: **Aw. That's so sweet. Did you two go to the salon together?

_Logan frowns._

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica: **(grinning impishly) Oh, My bad. I thought I saw some highlights.

_She grins at him, all happy mocking. _

**Logan: **That's from the sun.

**Veronica: **Oh. Right.

_She winks at him and he raises one eyebrow at her in faint annoyance._

_He finishes his breakfast reading the article about what she had done yesterday as she drinks her coffee. Once he's done reading he hands her the front section of the paper. _

**Logan: **No mention of you.

**Veronica:** Good.

**Logan: **But they did say your dad was there. The acting Sheriff, what's his name?

**Veronica: **(absently, reading the article) Rogers.

**Logan: **He said your dad was a great help.

**Veronica: **Rogers is a good guy. Solid. Loyal. (she looks up) He'd likely be the one to run against dad in the election in November.

**Logan: **So your dad's going to run?

**Veronica: **I think so.

_Logan nods, his face contemplative. Having Keith as sheriff had both its pros and cons. _

_He finishes his breakfast and leaves the bowl and cup on the counter, walking upstairs. _

**Logan: **You all ready for today?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Except I need a rash guard if you have one.

_Logan nods and a few minutes later he is back downstairs. _

_They drive into La Jolla, finding parking a few blocks back from the beach. They unload their supplies from the back of the Xterra, including two sets of snorkeling gear, beach towels, a bag with miscellaneous supplies, and a small cooler with food.  
_**Logan: **You ready to swim with the sharks?

**Veronica: **Sure, it's really no different than any other day. Except the sharks don't try to pretend to be something else.

_They walk in to La Jolla Shores, wandering down the crescent beach away from the pier and towards the cove where the Leopard Sharks pup in the summer. Staking out a spot on the beach setting up their stuff, Veronica quickly makes friendly overtures to their closest neighbors. Seeing Logan's speculative look, she answers his unspoken question._

**Veronica: **If we say hi and are nice they're more likely to look out for our stuff while we're in the water.

_Logan smiles and shakes his head. _

**Logan: **Always thinking.

**Veronica: **Well, one of us has to. We're about to swim with sharks.

**Logan: **Yeah. All two feet of them.

**Veronica: **Some of them are up to five feet. And what about the stingrays and the jellies?

_Logan just smiles at her. _

**Logan: **I see a beautiful beach and you see the potential dangers from sea creatures and mammals alike.

**Veronica: **And don't forget the seals.

_Logan laughs and nods along as she recounts the story of how she was stung by a jelly fish once before. _

_Fifteen minutes later they are in the water, in goggles and flippers, they swim out leisurely, watching the sharks flit along the bottom of the calm sandy shoreline. Drifting farther out they surface to clear their goggles and see a seal in the water nearby. Both smile happily, enchanted as the seal plays around them for a few minutes before disappearing. They swim out into the deeper water, seeing the Garibaldi among the long ropes of kelp with rays of sunlight piercing the blue tinted water._

-VM-VM-VM—

_Neptune Sheriff Station. Keith is with Rogers, finishing his official statement. _

**Keith: **You're not gonna be able to get the Reverend, are you?

**Rogers: **I doubt it. He stayed clear. We'd need physical evidence or multiple sworn statements to even get a warrant.

**Keith: **Sometimes the system doesn't work.

**Rogers: **And sometimes you have to work outside the system. We never would have found Grace Manning without you or Veronica.

**Keith: **I think the roadblock plan was solid.

**Rogers: **Yeah, but that also came from you and your daughter. Makes me wonder what she'll be able to do in a few more years.

_Keith grins and the two men shake hands. _

**Rogers: **See you soon Keith. See you real soon.

_Keith looks around the busy office, the ringing phones and hum of the computers, feeling the energy of the place._

**Keith:** Maybe.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Betina's house. Betina is on the phone, lying on a beat up and rusted old sun lounger in the backyard. The house is blue, or it was, now it's mostly grey including the trim which at one point was probably white. She is in a bikini with her hair up on the top of her head. The grass around her is overgrown by a few inches. _

**Betina: **No, sorry Becky, I can't tonight. I have plans.

**Becky: **Ug. Does that mean you're seeing Dick Casablancas again?

**Betina: **(smug and happy) Yep.

**Becky: **Why? He treats you like shit.

**Betina: **Not really. He's a guy. He wants what guys want, whatever.

**Becky: **He uses you. Does he ever call you-

**Betina:** Yes.

**Becky: **For anything besides a booty call?

_Betina frowns, but is undeterred._

**Betina: **It doesn't matter. He keeps coming back and one day he'll stick around.

**Becky:** When?

**Betina:** (confident) Soon.

**Becky: **You're crazy. Whatever, call me once he's gone, we can catch a late movie.

**Betina: **Don't wait up for me. My parents are out of town, I'm going to invite him to spend the night.

_Becky issues a deep sign._

**Becky: **Well, good luck with that.

**Betina: **Luck has nothing to do with it.

_Becky sighs again, but Betina is smiling happily. The girls hang up. Betina stretches back in the chair, completely at ease._

**Betina: **One way or another I'm going to get him.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Neptune High School. The guys locker room is full, with both soccer and football practices letting out at the same time. Rams is sitting with a few of the football players, putting on his shoes, his hair still wet from the shower. He's talking to Harry Didden. Nearby are Jimmy Day and Steve Wacker. Kelvin Moore is standing with a few of the 02 football players. _

_Luke is nearby talking to Borris and a few other soccer players. Duncan quietly gets changed and heads out. _

**Luke:** (friendly) See you later Duncan.

**Duncan:** Yeah.

**Luke:** You want to work out later?

**Duncan:** Nah, I, uh, already have plans.

**Luke:** Cool.

_Rams stands up._

**Rams:** (yelling) Hey, little bro, let's go.

**Andrew:** I'm coming.

**Rams:** Hustle it up man.

**Andrew:** Practice is over Rams, I want to be lazy.

_Rams grins and slaps his brother on the back as the exit the locker room. _

**Rams:** You're varsity now Andy, gotta suck it up.

_Andrew rolls his eyes._

-VM-VM-VM—

_La Jolla shores. Logan and Veronica are sitting on the beach, eating their lunch. _

**Veronica****: **This is fun.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica****: **The beach.

**Logan: **I live at the beach, we go all the time.

**Veronica****: **I know, but this is more like an excursion.

**Logan: **Just you and me.

**Veronica****: **Yep. So does this count as this week's date?

**Logan: **Not a chance.

_She smiles and takes a big bite out of an apple. _

**Veronica****:** Hmm.

**Logan: **And tonight won't count either since we're having dinner with my mom.

**Veronica****: **Oh. Are _we_?

**Logan: **(grins) Veronica, would you have dinner with my mom and me tonight?

**Veronica****: **(airy)I'll check my schedule.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Neptune Memorial Hospital. Meg is in Grace's room with Lizzy and her grandparents. Her aunt had flown in and was getting reacquainted with the girls. Once Grace falls asleep, Meg broaches the subject she has been dreading._

**Meg: **Aunt Chris. When do you plan to take Grace to Seattle?

**Chris (Meg's aunt): **(calm, sensitive to Meg's feelings) I'm not sure yet. I don't want to do anything to disrupt her recovery. It depends on what's best for Grace.

**Meg: **(dejected) But it might be better if Grace is out of Neptune. They could try to take her again.

_All of them look alarmed at the possibility._

**Chris (Meg's aunt): **Why do they want her so bad, I mean I can understand Mary and Peter. But do you think the reverend and the rest of them want her enough to try again?

**Meg: **I don't know. They think she's special.

**Lizzy: **They're freaks.

**Meg's Grandfather: **Chris, I think I would be best for everyone if Grace remains here for awhile yet. As long as it's safe.

**Chris (Meg's aunt): **Of course. I'm not trying to take her away from Meg and Lizzy, but I do want to get her in school.

**Meg: **She's never been to school.

**Chris (Meg's aunt): **Right. I forgot. Were your parents home schooling her?

**Meg: **Yeah, but she might not be ready to join the right grade level for her age. They were mostly doing religious studies. She's probably behind in math, science and history.

**Chris (Meg's aunt): **OK. Let's make a plan. We need to get her up to speed. We can meet with a teacher or home schooling expert, get a curriculum in place. I'll get the standards from Washington so she'll be ready for school there. (smiles a Meg) Maybe she can stay in Neptune with all of you for another year, then come to Seattle after Meg graduates and Lizzy is starting her senior year? If that's OK with you, Mom and Dad?

_Meg's grandparents nod their consent, and Meg looks relieved. Lizzy is less invested in Grace being around, knowing that one way or another Meg her grandparents and her aunt will take care of Grace, but Meg feels responsible for both her sisters and is determined not to make any more mistakes with their safety._

-VM-VM-VM—

_Country Club gym. Kendall is working out on the treadmill. Duncan shows up dressed in clean workout clothes. He enters and puts his bag in a locker then looks around for Kendall. She sees him and offers a bright smile and little wave. Duncan walks towards her. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Outskirts of Neptune. Veronica and Logan are driving in his Xterra. Logan is pouting. _

**Veronica****:** I'm not coming to your family reunion Logan, so you can stop asking, begging, manipulating and plotting.

_Logan frowns._

**Logan****:** (determined) Give me one good reason why not.

**Veronica****:** 'Cause it's a family reunion and I'm not family.

_Logan opens his mouth with a rebuttal, but she cuts him off._

**Veronica****:** You said one good reason.

_He shuts his mouth and stares forward._

_They come to a stop light. Logan is sitting stone faced in the driver's seat, refusing to look at Veronica. _

**Veronica****:** (sighing) Logan. Your family wants to see you, not me.

**Logan****:** That's crap and you know it. Scott and Marisa would love to see you, and so would my Grandma. And the rest of the family is probably dying to meet you.

**Veronica****:** If I go, which I'm not, they would be focused on me and our relationship. This is supposed to be about you reconnecting with them. I don't think you realize how lucky you are to have extended family Logan. I just have my dad. No aunts, no uncles or grandparents. You're lucky.

_Both ignore that she leaves her mom out of that sentence. Just like they ignore the existence of his father._

**Logan****:** Fine.

**Veronica****:** (amused smile) When do you leave?

**Logan****:** Next Friday.

**Veronica****:** OK, how about we make a deal?

**Logan****:** (still pouty and petulant) What deal?

**Veronica****:** The day before you leave, we spend the whole day together.

**Logan****:** All day?

**Veronica****:** All day.

**Logan****:** Fine.

_He leers at her and she rolls her eyes lightly, and turns to see a taco shop. She is about to ask Logan to stop so they can get a snack, when she recognizes a tall form topped with blonde shaggy hair sitting at one of the outdoor tables. She looks closer._

**Veronica Voiceover****: **What is Dick doing in this part of town?

_A brown haired girl sits down next to him and pulls him into a deep kiss, Dick kisses her back then pushes her away, looking around to see if anyone he knows is nearby. _

**Veronica Voiceover****: **Who is that?

-VM-VM-VM—

_Fennel house. Getting dressed for dinner with Lynn in a little black dress, Veronica finishes her hair quickly then goes inside. She knocks on Wallace's door then pushes it open her smile freezing. Wallace is on his bed with Shakira, making out._

**Veronica****:** Oopsie.

_Wallace and Shakira spring apart, then the girls laugh. Wallace blushes bright red and scowls at_ _Veronica._

**Wallace****:** Don't you knock?

**Veronica****:** I did knock, you must not have heard me.

**Wallace:** (aggrieved and embarrassed) How about next time you knock, then wait for me to tell you to come in?

**Veronica****:** OK, sorry. It's not like you were naked or anything.

_She grins and Wallace glares back at her. _

**Veronica****:** Hi Shakira, nice to see you again.

**Shakira****:** Hi Veronica. You look nice.

**Veronica****:** Thanks, you look...healthy. That's a healthy glow you have there.

_Shakira grins again and Wallace looks angry._

**Wallace:** What do you want?

**Veronica****:** Oh, nothing really, just wanted to hang out.

**Wallace:** (annoyed) Get out.

**Veronica****:** Fine, if you're going to be like that...

_Wallace tries to push her back out the door, but Veronica spins free of his hands and smiles again, tilting her head._

**Veronica****:** Um, since I'm going to be alone out here, having to entertain myself...

**Wallace:** (gritting his teeth together) Veronica.

**Veronica****:** Can I borrow your yearbook?

**Wallace:** My what?

**Veronica****:** Your yearbook.

_Wallace looks like he's about to ask her why, but stops himself. He grabs the book off a shelf, sticks it in her hands and pushes her out slamming the door behind her. _

_She grins hugely. _

**Veronica****:** (loudly) See you later Shakira.

**Wallace:** Go away!

_Shakira laughs._

_Veronica goes out to the living room, her smile stretching ear to ear. She sits down on the couch and opens the book to the class pages. She quickly flips through the pages until she finds the picture she is looking for. __Betina_ _Marone. _

_Even in her picture Betina looks poor. Poor and without much class. Veronica frowns. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Leanne's condo. Jake stops in for a quick visit, placing most of his attention on Shiloh. When he leaves before Leanne has dinner ready she looks dejected. She throws the food away and pours a drink, looking into her living room where Mrs. Navarro is playing with Shiloh. Mrs. Navarro looks up at Leanne as she pours her second drink and nods her head. _

**Mrs. Navarro:** I will feed the little one then put her to bed.

**Leanne:** (absently) Yes, that's fine.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Betina's house. Betina smiles smugly from her door way as Dick parks on the street in front of her house. _

-VM-VM-VM—

**(Wednesday, August 25)**

_In Chicago Keith is getting ready for a book signing at a Barns and Nobel. Gant Publishing's public relations specialist knocks on his door. She is dressed professionally in a suit with her dark hair up in a bun. _

**Brenda (PR lady):** Are you ready Keith?

**Keith:** Yeah.

_He grabs his phone and wallet sliding them into his back pockets._

**Brenda (PR lady):** I have good news. We made the top ten this week, and with the publicity from that kidnapping case I predict we'll be at number one next week.

_Keith smiles and nods, but is overly excited. The agent smiles. _

**Brenda (PR lady):** Will anything I ever tell you get you excited?

**Keith:** Tell me my daughter got into Yale, I'll get excited.

**Brenda (PR lady):** How about if I tell you that if sales keep going this way, you'll be able to pay for your daughter going to Yale?

**Keith:** All right!

_His tone is fake, but his smile is wide and real._

**Brenda (PR lady):** Finally.

-VM-VM-VM—

_The next morning Alicia is getting ready for work, rushing around the house. The TV is on to the local news. _

**Alicia:** Wallace are you up? You're watching your little brother today.

**Wallace:** Yeah Mom, I'm up.

**Alicia:** Good, I left some money on the counter for groceries. Please get what's on the list.

**Wallace:** I know.

**Alicia:** (smiling) I know you know, I'm just reminding you in case you forget. (she kisses his cheek) Have a good day.

_Wallace slumps down onto the couch and turns from the news about a large storm in the Gulf of Mexico to MTV. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Del Dios Park. Logan and Dick arrive early to beat the heat and get their assignment._

**Ranger:** So it's just you two today. One more day and you'll be done with your required hours.

**Dick:** Thank the fucking God.

**Logan:** What can I say man, it's sucked knowing you.

_The ranger grins._

**Ranger:** So since you two are the only ones here, I'll give you your choice of assignments. Trash, trails, or washing the windows.

**Dick:** Dude those are our only choices?

**Ranger:** (cheery and unaffected by Dick's obvious annoyance) Yep.

-VM-VM-VM—

_San Diego Convention Center. Mac is at Comic-con. She sits in line for a Firefly panel, keeping her I-pod earphones in. She doesn't feel like being social. She checks the program, making sure she knows the best route to get to the Dr. Who panel next. _

_The boy next to her smiles at her, she stares back at him without an expression he make a face like she's a freak and looks away. Mac sighs and flips though her I-pod pictures as a distraction from the boredom. Even the people dressed up in costume aren't enough to make her smile. _

_She frowns. John was supposed to be there with her. He'd been the ones to buy their tickets. And while he had remembered to give her the tickets, he said he couldn't go. Not that she should be surprised. He didn't want to talk to her for five minutes anymore let alone spend the whole day with her in lines. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Jefferson Elementary School. 90902 area, Neptune. Carmen Ruiz's mother, Antonieta Ruiz, enters the school office and greets the secretary easily. She is smiling and pretty like Carmen is. Her husband manages a grocery store and she supplements their income by selling her paintings._

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Hi, I just wanted to make sure that October 5th is still good for the first graders to go to the Art Museum.

**School Admin:** Of course, I even have the permission slips ready for the first week packet. The kids are going to be so excited.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: I hope so.

**School Admin:** It's so great that you do this every year.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: I understand that lots of programs have been cut, but art is special to me. I have to admit, I do it a bit selfishly.

**School Admin:** You take 60 five and six year olds to a museum for yourself?

**Antonieta Ruiz**: I love seeing their faces as they see the art, as they see how powerful art can be. It keeps me motivated and inspired for my own pieces.

**School Admin:** Whatever your reason, we're grateful. We'd never be able to organize this each year, let alone fund it.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Well, that's where the museum foundation comes in. Speaking of the foundation, I need to remember to call them back. One of their interns left me a message yesterday.

_The school admin staff shrugs._

**Antonieta Ruiz**: While I'm here, can I get another list of school supplies from you?

**School Admin:** Of course, what grade is your youngest in now?

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Paulo is in 8th grade this year.

**School Admin:** And Carmen?

**Antonieta Ruiz**: She's a senior. We're hoping she can get a partial scholarship so we can afford to send her to the UC next year.

**School Admin:** Is she going to UC San Diego?

**Antonieta Ruiz**: No, as much as I wanted her to stay close, I want her to get out of this town and see life somewhere else. I'm hoping she chooses US Santa Cruz.

-VM-VM-VM—

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Hello, this is Antonieta Ruiz, I organize the fieldtrip from Jefferson Elementary. I received your call?

**Art Museum Intern:** Oh, (awkward) yeah, sorry. I'm sorry to tell you that the museum foundation is no longer funding grants to schools for transportation to the museum.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: What? Since when?

**Art Museum Intern:** (more awkward) You can still bring your students, admission is still free to local schools.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: There must be some mistake.

**Art Museum Intern:** I'm really sorry, but no. I was specifically told to tell you, at Jefferson Elementary that the foundation didn't have funding for you.

_Antonieta tries to puzzle out the second meaning she hears in the intern's voice._

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Are they funding other schools?

**Art Museum Intern:** (overly helpful) Why yes, they are, two this fall. Eisenhower Elementary and Woodrow Wilson Middle School.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: I'm sure it's a coincidence that both those schools are in the 90909 zip code?

**Art Museum Intern:** Huh. Are they? And the three schools that were denied funding, yours, Washington, and Martin Luther King Elementary?

**Antonieta Ruiz**: All in the poorer parts of Neptune.

**Art Museum Intern:** That's interesting. Isn't it?

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Yes. Thank you for this information. Can I ask who told you that the funding was denied?

**Art Museum Intern:** That would be Mrs. Banks.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Ah. Yes, I know Mrs. Banks. She was against the museum including a piece of mine in the Mexican American Arts exhibit.

**Art Museum Intern:** I'm a big fan of your work, Mrs. Ruiz.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Thank you. And thank you for this information. You've been very helpful.

**Art Museum Intern:** I hope you can do something.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: Maybe I can.

**Art Museum Intern: **I can send you an official document showing that the funding was denied if that is helpful.

**Antonieta Ruiz**: I'll look for your letter in the mail.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Fennel house. Wallace and Veronica are hanging out while Daryl plays in the backyard with his friend from across the street. _

**Veronica**: So, Wallace. You and Shakira again, huh?

**Wallace**: I'm not talking about this with you.

**Veronica**: No? 'Cause I guess I was left out of the loop. Are you on or off? (grins) I guess on, since you were on (she accompanies this with some hand positions that show the 'on' position). But maybe you're off now? I can't keep up.

**Wallace**: We're seeing each other.

**Veronica**: (blank faced) Oh, seeing a lot of each other? (biting her lip to contain a grin) 'Cause from what I saw...

_She breaks off in a giggle as Wallace throws a pillow at her head. _

_Later, Wallace asks V what she's doing for the afternoon. He sees the telltale look on her face and cuts her off. _

**Wallace**: Stop.

**Veronica**: (confused) What?

**Wallace**: Just stop, don't say anything about your tires or any other kind of auto maintenance. I know that's just your code word for getting it on, and I don't want to know.

_Veronica looks surprised and blushes a bit, but is smiling._

-VM-VM-VM—

_Comic-con. Mac is standing in another line, with her I-pod on when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see a familiar face, but she can't quite place him. _

**Mac**: Uh, hi. I know you.

_He smiles back at her._

**Mac**: From somewhere I can't quite place.

**Wyatt**: Cabo. We met in a club, I'm –

**Mac**: (smiling) Wyatt. Now I remember. Uh, so, are you waiting in line for Dr. Who?

**Wyatt**: Yeah, my friends and are up there. (he points ahead in the line)

**Mac**: Oh, cool.

**Wyatt**: I can save you a seat inside, or, uh, you could come stand with us. (frowns) Unless you're here with your boyfriend, I didn't see you with anybody, I thought I'd take a chance...

**Mac**: No, I –

_Suddenly there is a large warm arm slung over her shoulder. _

_She looks up to see a manically grinning Dick and Cassidy standing next to him, looking uncomfortable. She frowns and tries to remove his arm._

**Mac**: Dick, what are you -

**Dick**: (interrupting) Aw, come on Mackie...

_Mac looks stunned as Dick grins at her and pinches her cheek._

**Dick**: (to Wyatt) She's just mad I got the wrong kind of milk in her coffee today.

Mac continues to look stunned.

**Dick**: (bored tone, suggesting this is an often repeated conversation) Soy milk. (Her mouth falls open) I'll remember next time babe. I promise.

_Mac is so confused by how Dick is acting she stops trying to get his arm off of her shoulders. _

**Dick**: (to guy) So how do you know Mac? You two online friends or something?

**Guy**: (disappointed) We met in Cabo.

**Dick**: (cheery) Cabo? On spring break? Nice man. That was a good time. Surf, sun and babes in bikinis. (looking at Mac with a gleam in his eye she doesn't understand) Yeah, that was a good trip. But I don't remember you dude.

**Mac****:** I met Wyatt at a club. The one where you and Rams went on stage for the wet t-shirt contest.

_Beaver grins and so does Dick._

**Dick**: Yeah, I remember the club, but I don't remember your friend.

_Mac opens her mouth, then shuts it not sure what to say next in this little charade._

**Dick**: So when does this thing open? Do we have time to get some food?

_Now Beaver looked confused. Dick had driven him to downtown San Diego (in the Pinto), but hadn't been planning on staying longer than it took to get pictures with some of the women dressed up as characters from his favorite video games there to promote the games. Beaver was going to stay the whole day, with Dick returning from a frat pool party at Hearst to pick him up later._

_. _

**Mac****:** No. Well, yeah, there's time, but I can't lose my place in line.

**Dick**: No worries, your pal here will save us a spot, right?

**Wyatt**: Uh, yeah, sure. No problem.

**Dick**: Thanks man, that's cool of you.

_Dick leads Mac off, his arm still tight on her shoulders. Once they are out of sight from Wyatt, who watched them go, she steps out from under Dick's arm._

**Mac****:** What was that about?

**Dick**: That dude was hitting on you Mackie.

**Mac****:** No he wasn't, he was being friendly.

**Dick**: Guys aren't friendly, they mack. And nobody macks on Mac.

**Mac****:** (nose wrinkling) Because I'm dating your friend? Well, I doubt John would thank you.

_Dick frowns, but brushes it off. He doesn't want to hear Mac talk about his friend (her boyfriend), even if she was complaining._

**Dick**: So where's the food around here?

_Beaver leads them through the convention center until they find a coffee shop that sells overpriced sandwiches too._

**Mac****:** What are you doing here anyway?

**Dick**: Cass wanted to go.

**Beaver**: Dick said he'd come with me. Besides I think he wanted to see the girls from Firefly.

**Dick**: Hell yeah.

_Mac smiles and shakes her head._

_They eat quickly and Mac runs off to the bathroom, for once the line to the ladies restroom being shorter than the men's' room. _

_Dick and Beaver wait outside for her._

**Beaver**: Be careful man.

**Dick**: What?

**Beaver**: With Mac.

**Dick**: I know dude, you've warned me, Veronica has warned me, even Logan has fucking grown breasts and given me relationship advice. Mac and I are just friends.

**Beaver**: And when you're pretending to be her boyfriend?

**Dick**: Whatever dude, I was helping her out.

_Beaver rolls his eyes, but smiles at his brother. Cassidy knew exactly how he felt. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Logan's house. Veronica and Logan hang out, walking on the beach, talking and laughing. They are both in good moods, and argue over what movie to order off pay-per-view. Unable to agree, he wanted action while she wanted slapstick comedy, then he switched to Italian neo-realism, and Veronica had suggested a new classic. In the end they watched Ferris Bueller's Day off on DVD. _

_When the movie ended, Logan switched back to TV, content with Veronica curled into his side as the sun set outside, lighting the room with its golden rays. He was playing with her hair as she looked up at him, their eyes locked but comfortable, no anger or demand in the stare. _

_Aaron's name from the TV, even with the volume turned low, captures both their attention. It's a promo for an interview that Aaron gave to 60 Minutes that will be on later that night. Aaron's weathered face fills the screen, exuding sincerity and regret. _

"_I've made mistakes in my life. I wasn't faithful in my marriage. I was away a lot during my children's childhoods. I'm a lot of things but I'm not a murderer." The interviewer's voice comes on. "Aaron Echolls gives a no holds barred interview, addressing the accusations against him, the end of his marriage, and where he goes next." Aaron stares out of the screen, seemingly asking to be heard. Veronica frowns. "My deepest regret is how these accusations have hurt my son. I love my son, but between the divorce and these charges, he's not speaking to me." _

_Logan clicks off the TV, his body ridged with tension. Veronica pulls away from his side to be able to look at his face. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

**Logan: **I don't want to talk about it.

**Veronica: **(soft, uncertain, but trying to be open) We can you know. If you want to.

_Logan bursts off the couch and shoots around the room without purpose, just unable to stay still._

**Logan: **He tried to kill you. He killed Lilly. He nearly killed my mother, and now he's using me to drum up public sympathy? Just when I thought he couldn't sink any lower.

_Veronica looks concerned, but doesn't say anything. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_Evening. Comic-con. Leaving the convention center Mac sees Wyatt again and smiles at him. Dick and Beaver had left earlier, having to catch a plane to visit their mom in San Francisco. _

**Wyatt****:** Oh hey. What did you think of that panel?

**Mac****:** Awesome.

**Wyatt****:** Yeah.

**Mac****:** Your boyfriend kinda seemed bored.

_Dick had tried to pay attention to the panel, but then had given up and played with his phone for most of it. That and making comments about the people in the audience, which kept Mac smiling throughout the session. _

**Wyatt****:** Oh, he came mostly for his brother.

**Wyatt****:** And you.

**Mac****:** Right. And me

**Wyatt****:** I thought some other guy was your boyfriend. In Cabo. I thought he was shorter and had dark hair.

**Mac****:** Oh, um, yeah, but...we broke up.

**Wyatt****:** And this is your new boyfriend?

**Mac****:** (questioning) Yes?

**Wyatt****:** But you were all together in Cabo?

**Mac****:** Yeah. It's a small town. We all know each other.

**Wyatt****:** Huh. Is that...

**Mac****:** Awkward? You have no idea.

_She gives him a genuine smile, filled with confusion and humor. _

**-Flashback**

_She remembers when Dick and Cassidy had left. Dick had given her a big hug, and she hadn't felt awkward. It had felt nice. He had been whispering silly things in her ear about some of the costumed people around them, and she had pushed him away. His lips and breath too close to her ear for comfort. _

**-End Flashback**

-VM-VM-VM—

_Logan's house. Logan is still in a mood, bouncing around, unable to stay still, but not willing to talk about it either. Veronica looks anxious, but doesn't know what to do for him. _

**Veronica: **Do you want to surf?

_He shoots her an incredulous look._

**Veronica: **OK, that's a no.

_He paces around the room again._

**Veronica: **What do you want to do Logan?

_He doesn't answer. _

_After another three times around the room, he's driving Veronica crazy. That and the deafening silence is making her nerves sizzle with tension. _

_She stands up without a word and walks upstairs. Her departure makes Logan stop and he watches her go, a clear question in his eyes. She returns a few minutes later wearing a pair of shorts that she left at his house to sleep in and a tank top and is carrying a matching outfit for Logan. She tosses the shorts and tank top at him. _

_He catches them but looks at her blankly._

**Veronica: **(impatient) Put them on.

_He rolls his eyes at her but obeys, stripping in the middle of the living room. She shakes her head, but doesn't comment. Once he is dressed she leads them both to the garage, hitting the button to open the doors to let in fresh and cooler air. She pulls him over to the punching bag._

**Veronica: **Hit it.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **You heard me. Hit it.

**Logan: **(petulant)I don't want to.

**Veronica: **(determined) You do.

**Logan: **(reluctant) I don't.

**Veronica: **You're about to explode with pent up energy, Logan. Hit it.

_He makes a face at her that says she is being stupid and is wrong and pushes the heavy bag half-heartedly._

**Veronica: **No. Hit it!

_She punches the bag as hard as she can then grimaces, holding her hand. Logan grabs her hand, opening her fingers gently, to reveal red knuckles and half moon finger nail marks in her palm. She flexes her hand to show him it's all right and not hurt. _

**Logan: **You have to keep your thumb out of your fist. And don't curl your fingers in so tight, you'll pop all your knuckles when you hit.

**Veronica: **Show me.

**Logan: **I thought you said you took a class.

**Veronica: **I did, but it was defense, not much punching.

_Logan frowns._

**Logan: **Then what did they teach you?

**Veronica: **How not to get taken down, heel of hand to the nose, foot through knee if you are down, how to break holds. Stuff like that.

**Logan: **You need to know how to hit.

**Veronica: **(slight smile and head tilt) Then teach me.

_Logan grabs two sets of gloves off a shelf and laces them on her, before pulling his own on. Hers are so big she could fling the off is she didn't keep her hand fisted in the cushioning fabric. _

_Slowly and patiently he shows her the proper stance how to hit with the most force, a few different types of hits, and how to read the opponent. After awhile she steps back._

**Veronica: **Show me.

_Logan shrugs and boxes with the large hanging punching bag. His first few hits are obviously instructional for her, but as he gets going he is hitting the bag for himself, releasing his anger. He punches it harder and harder, finally having enough, he spins and pounds on the speed bag once, sending the teardrop shaped bag bobbing back and forth. _

_Veronica grins at him. _

**Veronica: **Feel better?

**Logan: **A bit you hungry?

**Veronica: **I thought you'd never ask.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Logan's house. After eating dinner, Logan's angry energy comes back and Veronica returns to her earlier frustration. _

**Veronica: **Talk to me.

**Logan: **About what?

**Veronica: **Seriously? About your dad, about whatever is bothering you, just talk to me.

_He stares at her darkly then stands up from the kitchen island, leaving his dishes behind. He walks outside, feeling the cool moisture in the ocean air, but it and the beautiful view does nothing to ease his tumultuous emotions._

_After a minute she follows him, her mouth held tightly, but the rest of her face blank. _

**Veronica: **Do you want me to leave?

_He doesn't answer._

**Veronica: **Logan. Do you want me to go so you can be alone?

_She waits, forcing him to answer. They both know she will leave, so if he wants her to stay he has to speak up. _

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Then talk to me.

**Logan: **(dark and aggressive) What would you like to hear?

**Veronica: **(letting an edge of anger show) Fine, I'm going. Call me once you're in a better mood. But don't call me if your way of dealing is to get drunk.

_He stares her down, not denying her indirect accusation._

**Logan: **What do you want me to say?

**Veronica: **(emotional) Say anything. Say you love him, say you hate him. You're angry, hurt, confused. Whatever.

**Logan: **(broken voice) Love him?

**Veronica: **(calmer) He's your father Logan, of course you love him.

**Logan: **No. You love your dad. You dad is worthy of being loved. My dad?

_He snorts his derision. _

**Veronica: **Fine, then what's upsetting you?

**Logan: **I can't talk about this with you.

**Veronica: **Why? Why not with me?

**Logan: **(yelling) 'Cause he tried to kill you. (quieter, apologetic, broken) He almost killed you.

**Veronica: **(firmly) That has nothing to do with you. I don't care about Aaron other than that he rot in jail. I'm asking you about how you're feeling. You.

**Logan: **Don't you get it Veronica? We're the same. I'm just like him.

**Veronica: **(vehemently) You're nothing like him.

**Logan: **Oh really? He's a bully. Look me in the face and tell me I'm not. Tell me you don't see any similarities between him and me.

**Veronica: **It's not the same Logan. You –

**Logan: **(interrupting) Stop, stop trying to find excuses to tell yourself.

**Veronica: **You're not like him. I've never known anyone who loves as much as you Logan. You inspire people to be loyal. You're a great friend-

**Logan: **(interrupting) Tell me you don't wish I was –

**Veronica: **I love you Logan. All the good things and the not so good. I don't want to change you.

_He gives her a disbelieving look. _

**Veronica: **I don't. I want you to be the best you, I want you to be happy, that's not the same as trying to change you. Now stop trying to start a fight and answer my question. Talk to me.

_Logan deflates. _

**Logan: **You don't get it. You really don't get it. It's my fault.

**Veronica: **What is?

**Logan: **All of it.

**Veronica: **Logan no, your dad –

**Logan: **Yeah he did it, this all happened because of him, but it's my fault. (condescending) Follow the bouncing ball Veronica. (biting self loathing) Lilly only did what she did to get back at me. My fault. She dies and you're left alone. I go out of my way to hurt you. Me again. You end up getting raped, at a party I'm at with the drugs I gave my friend. All me.

**Veronica: **No Logan, you're not responsible for him. You've made some mistakes but you're not responsible for everything that happened, and you're definitely not responsible for him. He made his own choices, and Lilly made hers.

**Logan: **She only did it to hurt me Veronica. How is that not my fault?

_She shakes her head, not sure how to get through to him. He takes her silence as confirmation. It was all his fault. Everything bad that had happened in their lives started with him. _

_While Logan is wallowing, Veronica is formulating her new argument. _

_She looks at him as he clenches his hands repetitively on the deck railing, his dark gaze staring out at the crashing waves, but his thoughts turned inward. _

**Veronica: **(calm, slightly vulnerable) Logan was it my fault that my mom left?

_His confused gaze swings over to her. _

**Logan: ** (disarmed at her openly vulnerable look) No, of course not.

**Veronica: **Was it my fault that she drank? That she's still drinking?

**Logan: **(frowning) You know it's not, she was unhappy, and she has a problem, that has nothing -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) But she didn't love me, not enough to stay, not enough to make her put me before Jake. Was that my fault?

**Logan: **No. Why are you asking all this now?

_She ignores his question. _

**Veronica: **Jake thought he might be my biological father, but he still ruined my life. Even though he says he cares, obviously I wasn't of much importance to him.

**Logan: **Veronica…

**Veronica: **Is any of that my fault?

**Logan: **(growing realization, slowly, but with defiance and stubbornness) No.

_The muscle in the side of his jaw begins to tick as she forces him into a corner._

**Veronica: **Then why do you think it's your fault?

**Logan: **(defiant)It's different Veronica, you didn't do anything-

**Veronica: **(interrupting, adamant) Neither did you.

**Logan: **(stubborn) It's different.

_Her face clearly shows her own stubbornness and her growing anger and frustration, but she keeps her voice even._

**Veronica: **How? (he doesn't answer) How Logan? If you want me to agree with you then explain it to me.

**Logan: **(reluctant, shaking his head) It just is.

**Veronica: **(mulish, gearing up for a fight) Not good enough Logan.

_He turns away from her, trying to diffuse the conversation._

**Logan: **I don't want to fight with you.

**Veronica: **Well too bad, 'cause we're gonna fight.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **Because this is affecting our relationship.

**Logan: **(shakes his head) No.

**Veronica: **Yes. How can you not see that Logan? (she doesn't wait for him to answer) So, tell me how you're _so_ sure none of it was my fault whereas _everything_ was your fault?

_He still doesn't answer her. Her frustration grows and she changes tactics, trying to goad him into making an unguarded statement. It was her best shot at any truth from him at the moment. _

**Veronica: **(dismissive and judgmental tone) Oh, I see it's your God complex again. I'm insignificant, I couldn't cause anything, but every breath you take shakes the world.

**Logan: **(getting angry) You know I don't think that.

**Veronica: **(flippant, antagonizing) No, I really think I'm on the right track. You need to reassess your self importance Logan. Maybe read up on Freud. His work might help you get a grasp on your overblown ego.

_As she speaks she walks back inside, marching up stairs and grabbing her clothes off his bed. He follows her, his anger multiplying as he sees she is getting ready to leave. Again. _

**Logan: **(angry) It's not about ego Veronica.

_She quickly pulls on her jeans and t-shirt._

**Veronica: **(yelling) Then what is it about?

**Logan: **(yelling at first then trailing off) You're so good, everyone loves you, of course they love you…

_He trails off and her heart breaks a bit as she finally understands what he means when he says it was different for them. She takes a few uneven breaths, trying to maintain control._

**Veronica: **(controlling her voice to keep it from trembling) You think... you think that you're bad and that's why…

**Logan: ** (weary, avoiding) Let it go Veronica.

**Veronica: **(passionate) No. I want to understand. If I have it wrong explain it to me.

_He doesn't. _

**Veronica: **You think it's your fault that Aaron abused you? That your mom…

_She trails off. Logan looks down. _

**Veronica: **You think that you deserve everything bad that's happened because you're _bad_?

**Logan: **(bitterly angry) What am I supposed to think Veronica? Everyone I ever loved turned their backs on me or tried to hurt me in the worst way they could.

**Veronica: **(frozen) Even me?

**Logan: **(hollow) No. Not you, not…

_He trails off and she frowns again, unsure of his meaning. Then as she understands her face fills with anger and disappointment._

**Veronica: **Not what? Not yet? That's what you mean isn't it? You're just waiting for me to betray you?

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **(slowly) No. But you think I will leave you. Stop loving you. (hollow) Or do you even believe that do love you?

_Logan avoids her eyes again. _

_She takes in a shaky breath then exhales. _

**Veronica: **(hurt but covering with anger) Damn it Logan. Should I even ask what it will take to prove it to you? (shakes her head, sad) There's nothing is there? Nothing I can do because you don't believe you're worthy of love.

**Logan: **Veronica, I…

**Veronica: **You what? Do you have any idea how much that hurts me Logan? Do you? Loving you isn't easy for me. (he looks upset) I _love_ you so much it scares me. I feel like I'm wide open to you, and I have no control over it and that terrifies me. I _need_ to be in control, I _need_ to have proof before I accept things, but _I believe_ _you_ when you say you love me. I _feel_ it.

_She laughs, harsh and angry. The sound full of anger towards both of them._

**Veronica: **But you don't believe me, or you won't. Because you don't think that anyone can ever really love you – because you don't think you're worthy of love. You don't think you deserve it. Nothing we've been through has convinced you otherwise.

**Logan: **My own parents…

**Veronica: **(interrupting, adamant, angry) Were fucked up. _Are_ fucked up. That's on them, not on you. (trying to regain her calm) That's their damage and their loss. Look at your life Logan. All your friends. Me. Your _real_ family - the one you made. My family. There are lots of people who love you.

**Logan: **But they don't...

_He trails off again, increasing her frustration._

**Veronica: **Don't what? (she tries to follow his train of thought) They don't know you? Once they get to know you better they'll stop loving you? See how dark and depraved you really are? (doubtful) Really? 'Cause _I know you_ Logan. I've seen you up close and personal at your best and your _worst_. And I'm still here.

_He's silent again. Either not willing to engage in the argument anymore or processing her words._

**Veronica: **So I guess I just must be dumb, then, huh?

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **I've known you for more than five years and I'm still here. Even after the last few years. (coldly angry) I must be fucking retarded. I mean even your dad figured it out in less time than that, and I would hardly consider him to be intelligent.

_She glares at him when he still doesn't respond the way she wants. She jams her feet back into her shoes and turns to leave the room._

**Logan: **(both worried and angry) Where are you going?

**Veronica: **(pissed off) I'm going downstairs.

_He looks vulnerable, but happy that she wasn't leaving altogether. His look calms her down. _

**Veronica: **Either I'm going downstairs or you are, I need to not be with you right now.

**Logan: **But you're not leaving?

**Veronica: **I'm not leaving. That would defeat the whole point of this damn conversation.

-VM-VM-VM—

_Later. Night at Logan's house. Logan comes downstairs an hour later to find her sitting on the lower deck with the fire pit going. He smiles hesitantly his eyes still dark and full of unsettled emotions, she seemed to like that spot. _

**Veronica: **(struggling with the French pronunciation) On ne peut désirer ce qu'on ne connaît pas.  
**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **It's Voltaire. You cannot desire what you do not know.

**Logan: **I know.

**Veronica: **Then why ask?

**Logan: **(off balance) I was questioning the context.

**Veronica: **(calm and controlled, patient) You've never known unconditional love. Unselfish love. So you don't know to want it. Don't recognize when you have it.

_Logan looks stunned._

**Veronica: **(sad but firm, confident) It's not your fault. I just have to be patient and teach you.

_Logan continues to stare at her, their gazes holding, unsure to believe, not ready to hope. She smiles and stands up, walking closer to him as he hovers in the doorway._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Logan coming back into my life taught me that people can change for the better, that I can count on someone besides my dad.

**Veronica: **(ruefully) I'd like to treat you like a nail and pound you into submission, but I've been told that won't work.

_He just looks more bewildered as runs her fingers over his cheek and down his chest with an enigmatic smile on her face, then wanders back inside._

_After a few seconds Logan follows her, feeling manipulated, but unable to curb his curiosity at her change of attitude. She picks a book off the built-in shelves under the stairs and curls her legs under her on the couch. _

**Logan: **Since when do you speak French?

**Veronica: **I don't.

**Logan: **You did earlier. Just now.

**Veronica: **(glancing up from her book casually) I've been trying to learn a little.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **Because you speak it to me. I thought it might be good to understand it a little. (smiles) Toss a quip back at you to disarm you at an opportune moment.

**Logan: **Quoting Voltaire is more than a little. A little is asking where the bathroom is.

**Veronica: **(grinning) I can do that too.

**Logan: **You still haven't answered my question. Why?

**Veronica: **(cheeky and condescending) I did answer it, maybe you should listen to me instead of formulating your next question.

**Logan: **OK, fine. You learned French because I speak French.

**Veronica: **I'm _learning_ French, so yes, while your conjugation is wrong, you got my motive right.

**Logan: **Why does speaking French matter? It's not like we're going to Paris. Or that there are many occasions to speak French here.

_She pauses and stares at him, obviously having an 'ah-ha' moment._

**Veronica: **(slowly) We could go to Paris.

**Logan: **We could?

_He sits on the couch warily, knowing a trap had been set and was ready to be sprung and he would be caught, but unable to make himself divert from his current path._

**Veronica: **We could. Someday.

_He jumps on that._

**Logan: **Spring break?

**Veronica: **(smiling) Maybe. But I thought you would want to go with all your friends again. It's our senior year. Our last year.

**Logan: **(absently) Our friends. And I could care less if the alternative is going to Paris with you.

**Veronica: **(biting her lip, batting her eyelashes up at him, appearing to consider it seriously) You want to go to Paris with me?

**Logan: **Yes.

**Veronica: **Fine. (dropping the coy act, taking the direct approach) I want something from you. Something that will require you to do some serious work. You accomplish it, and your reward will be a trip to Paris.

_Logan blinks at her suspicious of her words, but accepts her offer._

**Logan: **Done. What do you want?

**Veronica: **(enigmatic smile) That's part of the challenge. You have to figure it out on your own, then achieve the goal.

**Logan: **(irritated) You're not going to tell me.

_She smiles as she scoots across the couch to curl against his side, opening her book again. _

**Veronica: **(blithe) I have faith that you can figure it out.

_She reads a few pages, feeling Logan's intense stare on her, but ignoring him._

**Logan: **Can I even get a hint?

**Veronica: **Nope.

**Logan: **Nothing?

**Veronica: **Nope. There are clues though.

**Logan: **Where?

**Veronica: **(pithy) In the past. Where clues usually are. Hidden in conversations and recollections.

**Logan: **You're infuriating.

**Veronica: **(happy smile) I know. But you love me anyway.

**Logan: **Is that a clue?

**Veronica: **Maybe.

**Logan: **What if I fail?

**Veronica: **You may be disappointed if you fail, but you are doomed if you don't try. (unfathomable smile) Beverly Sills.

**Logan: **French and random quotations, you have been brushing up.

**Veronica: **Like I said.

**Logan: **(fishing for a clue) What did you say?

**Veronica: **The reason I'm trying to learn French.

**Logan: **Because I do.

**Veronica: **Close.

_Logan narrows his eyes at her, his face annoyed, but lighter than earlier that evening, his demons held back behind the gate for now. She continues to read, he stares at her then flops his head back on the couch cushion, thinking about what she'd said, and trying to find the answer. She smiles and turns the page of her book. _

**Veronica: **You might be over thinking this.

_He looks at her sourly. She smiles back serenely. _

-VM-VM-VM—

_**(Thursday, August 26)**_

_San Francisco. Fancy dinner party at a private mansion on the Bay. Dick is standing at a window that fills a whole wall. The view outside includes Alcatraz and the Golden Gate Bridge. Dick turns around to look at the various friends of his mother's and his new step father's business acquaintances. This was supposed to be a family trip, but as soon as they'd arrived, it was clear that Betina Casablancas Miliken was not going to slow down her support of her husband's ambitions just to spend time with her only children. Beaver had been disappointed, Dick had accepted it. _

_Dick's gaze scans the party to find Beaver standing awkwardly by himself. Neither of them knew anyone there besides their mother. _

_Cut to later. Dick is sitting at a long table draped in crisp white linen, covered with the various size plates, glasses and silverware. He looks bored. He nods to his brother seated farther down the table and mimes shooting himself in his head as their new step father gets up to give a toast. Their mother glares at him, but Dick is immune to her censure. _

_As the food is finally served, Dick nods to the guy next to him, who looks like he's in his early twenties and not a complete douche. _

**Dick:** How'd you get stuck at this lame event?

**Jason:** (smiling) We're happy to be invited.

**Dick:** You and your parents?

**Jason:** No, my partner Laren.

**Dick:** Is she hot?

**Jason:** (laughs) I don't know.

**Dick:** That's him.

_He nods to a brown haired guy farther down the table._

**Dick:** Oh. Sucks.

**Jason:** Why are you here if you don't want to be.

**Dick:** The queen bitch of this event is my mom.

**Jason:** Ah. Betina Miliken, she can be…

**Dick:** A cold hearted bitch?

**Jason: **I was going to say driven.

_Dick laughs._

**Dick:** I like you dude. I'm Dick. Dick Casablancas.

**Jason:** Jason Russell.

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_Neptune. Logan and Veronica are sitting on the upper deck of his house watching the sun set. Music plays from a radio station over hidden speakers in the corners of the deck. The DJ mentions that a voluntary evacuation order has been issued for New Orleans and other gulf states in preparation of a level 4 hurricane that was expected to make landfall within 48 hours. _

_The DJ's voice gives way to an old song, I'll be by Edwin McCain. Veronica smiles and stands up._

**Veronica:** Dance with me.

_Logan smiles back at her and stands up, taking her is his arms._

_Lyrics:_

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead

_They turn is small circles on the deck, letting the music and the sound of the waves wash over them. _

**Logan:** So are you going to give me a clue?

**Veronica:** (playing clueless) A clue about what?

**Logan:** About whatever task you've set out for me.

_She looks at him sympathetically. _

**Veronica:** Sorry, no, no clues today.

**Logan:** Maybe tomorrow?

**Veronica:** (doubtful) Maybe.

_Logan and Veronica lock challenging gazes. The song on the radio changes. After the first few lyrics play, Logan smirks down at Veronica who looks amused but also irked. _

**Logan:** Have I mentioned that I believe in signs?

Lyrics:

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel  
underneath  
innocent and sweet

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

_-Bitch by Meredith Brooks._

**Veronica:** Signs?

**Logan:** Yep.  
**Veronica:** I'll give you a sign.

_He grins, not at all worried and continues to dance with her._

_-VM-VM-VM—_

_San Francisco._

**Dick:** So let me get this straight dude. You could have gone to Europe to party with some foreign hotties, but you decided to go to Africa to live with homeless kids in the middle of a war.

**Jason:** Yeah.

**Dick:** I don't know if that's the lamest thing I've ever heard, or completely awesome.

**Jason:** Best choice I ever made.

**Dick:** Huh.

_Dick looks at the guy with consideration._

**Dick:** And you wanted to make musicals? From musicals to homeless kids. Man, you're giving away your cool points.

**Jason:** You should see our film. It's called Invisible Children.

**Dick:** I'm guessing this isn't superhero crap, right?

**Jason:** Sorry.

**Dick:** Dude, this party sucks and you're bringing me down even more.

**Jason:** You should see it. I'm serious, I was there and it was still hard to comprehend. Thousands of kids younger than you and your brother walk miles every night so they can sleep behind locked gates. It's the only way to they can be safe in their own country. The places they go aren't big enough for all of them, so they sleep on top of each other. Tens of thousands of these kids have been forced to become child soldiers.

**Dick:** Alright, I'm listening. But only cause you're slightly less lame than the rest of the blowhards at this shindig.

AN-

Question about Beaver's storyline and Kendall's- anyone who thinks they have it down and is willing to discuss or answer questions for me, send me a PM or an email.

Been busy, sorry for the delay. Work, catching a cold from my niece, and more work. Add in some social life and there is no time to write. I kinda wanted to finish their summer story at the end of actual summer, but since we just passed that mark...oh well.


	21. Ch 21 SemiCharmed Life

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys were under suspicion for the car accident until they made a deal with the DA. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. It was no better after he returned, and Mac is unsure what to do. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy and trust issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and V found Marisol Reyes and two other girls dead and buried. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family went off the deep end. Jake and Weidman keep popping up in V's life. V negotiates the media, the FBI, and a few local law enforcement agencies but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Duncan comes back to town after a summer internship in DC, and decides he wants Meg back, but is easily distracted. Kendall is skulking about looking for distractions from her new life. Dick is seeing both Betina and Madison, but is pining for Mac.

**First let me say thanks for the reviews**. I haven't blackmailed, bribed or begged for reviews during this story. Then I got less reviews than ever for the last chapter. So If you want more story, you know what to do. This is the second to last chapter in the summer (I think), so the more you review the more motivated I'll be to start the new story.

**Chapter 21: Semi-Charmed Life**

**(Thursday, August 26)**

_San Francisco. Betina Casablancas Milken's home. Dick slides down a curved banister to land at the bottom of a crisp white staircase. He smirks at his own actions then saunters towards the living room. He finds his brother sitting on a white French Victorian sofa and leaps over the back of it to land next to him with a jarring bounce. _

_Beaver looks exasperated but also tolerantly amused as he steadies his laptop on his lap. Dick grins._

**Dick:** I'm bored, let's get out of here.

**Beaver:** And do what?

**Dick:** I dunno, there's got to be something. Hey, I know let's find the Tenderloin district.

**Beaver:** The one with...

**Dick:** Prostitutes.

**Beaver:** Why?

**Dick:** Why not?

**Beaver:** You go ahead. I'm trying to figure something out.

_Dick looks disappointed, then shrugs. Getting to his feet he ruffles his little brothers' hair. _

**Dick:** I know you're all crazy smart and stuff Cass, but you need to get out. Have some fun.

_Beaver smiles._

**Beaver:** How about I meet you in Chinatown later for dinner?

**Dick:** That's more like it. We'll have dim sum, then cruise the area for some hot Asian chicks.

_Beaver laughs and Dick nods then leaves the room. A few seconds later there is a crash down the hall. _

**Dick:** Oops.

_Beaver smiles as he hears the sounds of soft footsteps rapidly approaching. _

**Maid:** What happened?

**Dick:** My bad.

**Maid:** Your mother will be very upset this was a Tiffany lamp.

**Dick:** There are like 5 lamps in this room, she'll never notice.

**Maid:** Your mother notices everything.

**Dick:** Not really.

_The maid continues to be upset._

**Dick:** Look, just tell her I did it. What's she gonna do? Fire me as her son?

_Beaver frowns. Betina Casablancas was inattentive before, now with her new husband, Beaver doubted they'd hear from her more than on their birthdays and major holidays. The sounds die down as the maid scoops up the mess and Dick exits the house, unconcerned. _

_Alone again, Beaver frowns down at his computer, looking at his father's investment brochure and profits and loss statement, then flipping to a picture on google images. On the brochure is the picture of a beautiful, ultra modern high rise luxury hotel. The google image shows a much more modest hotel/motel. It looks worn but nice, full of memories and years of happy customers. Both are on the beach, and both have the same name. Beaver frowns and writes down some information. He tries to figure it out. For some reason his dad had never taken them to this hotel. And for a man who liked to show off his assets, and enjoy his position, it was an odd oversight._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune. Logan's house. Shiloh is sitting on a thick foam ABC puzzle mat, carefully dipping her fingers into a bowl of finger paint. She had already discovered she did not what to eat it, but was still unsure if she liked the feel of the cold, thick paint on her fingers. _

_Veronica had laughed for a long time seeing what Lynn had left as a gift for Shiloh, knowing that she was too young to really paint anything yet, but would still manage to make a huge mess. But when Logan had pouted that his mom was really excited about the gift, Veronica had given in. _

**Veronica:** How about this be a "stay at Logan's house" activity?

_Then she'd warmed to the idea, after extracting a promise from Logan that he would help clean up the mess and not leave it all for Mrs. Navarro. Logan looked vaguely put out, but gave in when Veronica insisted. _

_She smiles happily at him._

**Veronica:** Why don't you two get started?

_Watching Veronica pick up her bag and walk towards the door, Logan looks confused._

**Logan:** Where are you going?

**Veronica:** I need to run an errand.

**Logan:** Now?

**Veronica:** Yes. (smiles) It's for the finger painting. I'll be quick.

**Logan:** Is it an apron?

**Veronica:** No. But good idea, maybe a rain poncho.

_Logan looks worried over how messy this could be. He had never been allowed to finger paint. His father didn't like a mess. So paint wasn't allowed at home, and it was also vetoed at school because Logan would be too dirty to ride home in his parents' cars. That was probably why Lynn had thought this would be so much fun, and hadn't realized Shi was still too young for the activity._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Logan's house. When Veronica returns a half hour later, both Logan and Shiloh are still relatively clean. Veronica sets out the cardstock paper she had bought along with her camera, ready to get a few candid shots. Logan looked up at her, smiling in triumph as the painting was going well. Slowly. Messily. But it did resemble painting. Kinda._

_Shiloh was slow to pick up the idea of dragging her hand on the paper preferring to examine the paint while it was still on her hands. _

_The baby looks up to see Veronica and smiles happily, then claps sending spots of paint flying everywhere, including all over her and Logan. She freezes her face showing her stunned dislike of it. Veronica tries to smoother a grin as Logan looks from Shi's face, which is turning red as she gets ready to wail, then at Veronica clearly begging for help. Veronica shakes her head at him, amused, but not about to step into the mess. _

_Logan looks back at Shi helplessly as she dabs at a spot of paint on her nose, adding more paint to her face unintentionally. She begins to breathe quickly, on the verge of a meltdown. Logan thinks quickly and then uses his own paint covered fingers to make a large spot of paint on his nose, mirroring the one on Shiloh's smaller face. _

**Logan:** See, it's not so bad.

_Shiloh looks uncertain, but doesn't cry._

_He makes a few more spots of color on his cheeks and chin, baby talking to her the whole time._

**Logan:** It's fun. Don't you want to have fun with paint? Once you get older you don't get to make as many messes. Especially not with a sister like Veronica and her eagle eye.

_Veronica smiles and has her camera to her eye capturing Logan leaning down to be on Shi's level and Shiloh's happy smile. The next few shots are Shiloh putting her paint covered hands on Logan's face and squealing in laughter as he makes a funny expression in response. Veronica sets the camera to automatically take a picture every 30 seconds then positions it on the kitchen table with the two of them perfectly in frame before coming to join them. _

**Veronica:** Are you two making a mess? Is that what you're doing?

_She grins at her baby sister's happy face, spotted with primary colors. _

**Veronica:** You know what's going to be fun later?

_Shiloh looks up at Veronica, her small face open and full of love and trust as she responded to Veronica's happy tone. Logan smiles too, his expression easy and open too. _

**Veronica:** Watching Logan clean up this mess. Oh yeah. Good times to come.

_Logan scowls, but Shiloh laughs, clearly amused by the tone if not understanding the actual words. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica is still in a happy light hearted mood when she takes Shiloh home later that night. Finding no one home, but a note from the nanny saying to call when she's needed, Veronica decides to assume Shiloh's nighttime routine including her bath (obviously needed even after a turn under the outdoor shower head at Logan's), dinner and a story before bed. _

_She likes spending time with Shiloh doing the normal things. She also wants to see what state Leanne will be in when she returns home. A quick phone conversation with the nanny confirms that she had no idea where Leanne was or when she was returning. _

_Shiloh shows her excited exuberance for bath time by splashing Veronica until her front is completely wet. Veronica laughs along with her little sister, calling her a weasely rascal, which leads to more splashing and shrieks of laughter. Shi is tucked into her crib with Veronica in a chair nearby watching her eyes flutter with sleep by 7:30pm. Veronica pulls out a book of fairytales and settles in. _

_As ten o'clock rolls around Veronica calls Alicia to let her know she'll be later than expected. Alicia questions Veronica until she is assured that everything is all right, besides the obvious. _

**Alicia:** You can always bring Shiloh here Veronica. (faint bite to her tone) I'm sure your mother won't mind.

**Veronica:** Thanks, I know. I'll just wait awhile longer.

_At eleven, Veronica calls Leanne for the third time. A half hour later she has a diaper bag packed and carefully maneuvers Shi's sleeping form into a carrier, snuggling the little girl's warm body into her own. Veronica leaves a note on the counter and one in the crib, then turns off the lights and exits the apartment. _

_On the street downstairs she sees a sleek black town car pull up to the curb as she walks to her own car, parked farther down the street. She doesn't pay it any notice until she hears the door open and the sound of Leanne's drunk and whiny voice spill out. _

**Leanne:** I'm fine, I don' know why you had to treat me like that. I'm fine.

_Veronica turns slowly, knowing that voice, knowing that slow slur. It is the next voice that startles her._

**Weidman:** I find that hard to believe Mrs. Mars.

**Leanne:** It's Reynolds. Not Mars. Not an'more. Not Kane either. Jus' Reynolds.

**Weidman:** (trying to hold Leanne upright) Yes. My mistake.

**Leanne:** Mistake. I've made so many mistakes...

_Weidman doesn't answer having seen Veronica with the baby strapped to her chest. He firmly turns Leanne away from her daughters and locks gazes with the small blonde girl. Her face is filled with grief for a moment, then hardens to resigned disappointment, her chin raising in challenge. Her hands rise protectively over the back of the sleeping child in her care. _

_Weidman nods slowly, obviously not about to challenge her taking Shiloh for the night, and Veronica slowly nods back at him, her eyes revealing her conflict. Surprise that Weidman was babysitting Leanne, surprise that he had deftly circumvented a confrontation between mother and daughter, surprise that he was allowing Veronica to leave with Jake's child, and doubt that his support would be long lasting or able to change the situation in the long term. _

_Accepting his gesture for what it was, she quickly tucks her sister into the car seat that Weidman knew stayed in her car most of the time. He continued to try to lead Leanne inside, wondering how such a weak woman ever spawned someone like Veronica Mars. _

-VM—VM—VM—

**(Friday, August 27)**

_San Diego Airport. Mac stands in a sea of people. Some happy, some tired, some annoyed. Her parents, the ones who had raised her stand on one side of her, excited but also nervous. They've never been to Europe and letting their daughter fly off into the unknown is nerve-racking. On her other side are her biological parents, clam and eager to be on their way. Lauren stands serenely reading a book. Ryan is eyeing the baggage claim, no doubt wondering how to get on it and if he can make it all the way around before security or his parents get him. _

_Her boyfriend is nowhere to be found. _

**Mac:** (decisively) Mom. Dad. I'll be fine. I'll call as soon as we land, and email every day.

**Natalie MacKenzie:** Have fun dear. We'll miss you.

**Sam MacKenzie:** If you get to Bodrum, I'd love to hear your impressions of the Castle of Saint Peter.

**Mac:** Of course Dad. I'll call you when we're there and take lots of pictures.

**Sam MacKenzie:** Oh, you don't have to do that Cindy.

**Boyd Sinclair:** Don't worry about it Sam. Both Cheryl and I have world phones, the calls are included in our plans.

**Cheryl Sinclair:** We'll make sure she calls home often.

_Their thanks for allowing their daughter to join them on the trip have already been expressed, and they won't do anything to risk the new open arrangement they have with their biological daughter and her family. _

**Ryan:** (whispering to Mac) Get me a sword. A real one. Maybe one of those killer curved ones.

_Mac smiles and gives her parents one more hug, then walks towards the security checkpoint. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Los Angles. Logan and Veronica stop at the guard house at the entrance of the Warner Bros. lot. A few paparazzi outside the gates try to get a shot, but only get Logan's hand raised in a one finger salute as the small black sports car rolls past security. _

_Inside the lot they find parking and start to walk towards the soundstage where the Closer shoots, and where Lynn will be shooting her guest staring appearance over the next few days. _

_Veronica is excited but tries to contain it, not wanting to embarrass herself or anyone else, and knowing Logan hated the people who would fall at the feet of celebrities. Entering the set they are told to be quiet as a scene is about to be shot. _

_After the director calls cut, Lynn and Kyra Sedgwick (the show's star) stand up and smile. _

**Kyra:** That was fun.

**Lynn:** Yes. Oh, there's my son and his girlfriend. Did I tell you she was the one who convinced me to do the show?

**Kyra:** Oh?

**Lynn:** She's a big fan.

_Lynn quickly introduces them and Veronica can't help but quip._

**Veronica:** Lynn Echolls and Kyra Sedgwick in the Closer, Kyra Sedgwick and Kevin Bacon in Lemon Sky, and in life.

**Logan:** Veronica Mars meeting Kyra Sedgwick, one degree of Kevin Bacon.

**Veronica:** Sorry. I couldn't resist.

**Kyra:** That's all right. It happens all the time. (turns to Lynn) Our children are nearly the same age.

**Lynn:** Yes. I hope yours don't give you as much trouble as mine.

**Kyra:** No, I think we got lucky. And for some reason the paparazzi in New York seem to respect our family's privacy more than the West Coast.

**Logan:** That's it, we're moving as soon as I graduate.

_There is good natured laughter, but Veronica's eyes show a little worry as she thinks about the future. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Los Angeles. Logan scowls at the restaurant Lynn takes them to for dinner. It is a common celebrity hotspot, and even if they didn't have paparazzi following them already, which they did, they would not be able to avoid the at this restaurant. His hand tightens on Veronica's, and she squeezes him back, pressing into his side, trying to offer him the comfort of her nearness. Or getting ready to hide behind him once they stepped out of the town car Lynn had hired. _

_Immediately as they pull up the flashbulbs start exploding and the media shout questions at them, trying to get a quote or at least a response. _

**Reporters:** How's the divorce Lynn?

**Reporters:** Logan, have you seen your father?

**Reporters:** What did you think of his interview?

**Reporters:** Logan do you still think your father did it?

**Reporters:** Lynn, did you know your husband was sleeping with your son's girlfriend?

_They ignore the questions, trying to get inside. _

**Reporters:** Veronica, how does it feel to take down a Hollywood icon?

**Reporters: **Did Aaron Echolls ever hit on you Veronica?

_Logan spins around, the last question breaking his control, but Veronica grabs his bicep with both hands, her touch calming him and allowing him the moment he needed to regain control of his temper. _

**Logan:** You want a quote? Go fuck yourself. There's your quote.

_Veronica's mouth quirks in a smile, her hand sliding down his arm to mesh their fingers together. They pass through the doors to the restaurant and but Lynn pauses outside, she removes her sunglasses and turns to look at the photographers. _

_Her expression is regal, and disappointed. _

**Lynn:** Please respect the privacy of my child. He should not have to pay for the mistakes of his parents.

_The noise dies down, but the camera keep clicking and recording. She looks perfect, not a hair out of place, calm, collected, strong. Exactly the way she wanted to look. _

**Lynn:** Try to behave yourselves when we come back out.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Leaving the restaurant Logan wraps his arm around Veronica and rubs her arm. _

**Logan:** Hey. You OK?

**Veronica:** (subdued) Yeah.

**Logan:** (deeply doubtful) Really?

_His eyes are clearly asking her to confide in him and she hesitates then wraps her own arm around his back._

**Veronica:** Yeah. Or as close to OK as I'm going to get, right now. (trying to divert him) Dinner was fantastic.

_He refuses to be diverted._

**Logan:** The cameras?

**Veronica:** No. Well, yeah sure, not on my list of ways to end a good meal, but not what's currently on my mind.

_She looks up at him, her face clearly worried._

**Veronica:** I'm thinking about Shiloh.

**Logan:** She's with the nanny right?

**Veronica:** Yeah, Weidman put the nanny back on round the clock status, except for when Mrs. Navarro is there. Mom was pissed. She said she didn't need that and tried to let the nanny go, but Weidman told her in no uncertain terms that the nanny's schedule and duties were not up to Mom.

**Logan:** Bet she loved that.

**Veronica:** Yeah, guess how she expressed her feelings? (sigh) It was only ten o'clock in the morning.

**Logan:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** I know. (trying to perk up) Hey at least rehab worked for one of our mothers.

_Lynn saunters back towards them, having been over with the photographers and fans while they waited for the valet to pull their car around. _

**Logan:** If only they had rehab for addiction to the limelight.

_He grimaces at the photographers continue to take pictures as Lynn smiles and poses. Veronica's face pinches, but at least Lynn doesn't ask Logan to join her in the spotlight._

-VM—VM—VM—

**(Saturday, August 28)**

_Cut to the Neptune Fire Department, Station House 3. Enbom is shining the chrome on a fire engine. _

**Enbom:** So you guys seriously wash all these trucks. Every day.

**Fireman #1:** Yeah.

**Enbom:** Even in a drought.

_There is laughter from the firemen and one fire-woman, who are all sitting in the shade watching him work. _

**Fireman #1:** Didn't have you pegged for one of those tree huggers.

**Enbom:** Right, 'cause only people who care about the environment should be concerned about the fact that we live in a desert, ship our water in from hundreds of miles away, and the whole west coast has been in a drought for a decade. Good thinking.

_There is more laughter as the fire crew continues to rib Enbom, having a good time with their free worker._

**Fireman #2:** Let up man, I bet his girlfriend loves that he's all sensitive about the bunnies.

**Enbom:** Says the man who climbed up a tree to rescue a cat yesterday.

**Fireman #2:** We do what we do man.

**Enbom:** Sure, pussy whisperer. I never saw a grown man cuddle a cat so sweetly.

_The fire crew laughs again, easy with the back and forth ribbing, and happy to see the new guy join in. _

_Fire Chief Lucia comes out and swipes his finger over the area Enbom just shined, looking at the teenage boy who had worked up a sweat while his crew took some well deserved downtime. _

_He nods, approving the boy's work, then turns to his crew. _

**Fire Chief Lucia:**All right boys and girls, break time's over. We need to check our search and rescue gear and supplies, and we're putting together a team to be ready to deploy to the Gulf states in the next few days if the call comes in. Volunteer sig- up sheet is in the galley. Let's go, let's go, let's go.

_The fire crew moan good naturedly, but move quickly and with purpose. _

**Fire Chief Lucia:**We'll be hitching a ride with LA's team, don't shame me with sloppy gear or packing, those guys may be better funded than us, but they won't be better.

_Enbom is left alone, shining the engine, except for the Chief, who hangs back a moment. _

**Fire Chief Lucia:**Mr. Enbom.

**Enbom:** Yes sir.

**Fire Chief Lucia:**You're friends with Veronica, right?

**Enbom:** Veronica Mars?

**Fire Chief Lucia:**You know more than one?

**Enbom:** No.

**Fire Chief Lucia:**Probably a good thing.

_Enbom smiles._

**Enbom:** Maybe.

**Fire Chief Lucia:**Let me know if these guys give you too much shit. I've know Veronica since she was a baby. She'll give me hell if we abuse you too much.

_Enbom nods, but looks guilty. Trading on Veronica's relationships after he'd been such an ass to her. While he was currently being an ass to her friend. Mac. Enbom still didn't know what to do about Mac. She used to make him feel good, now the only time he felt good was when he was surfing with the guys. Being with Mac made him feel even worse than when he was alone. He saw the disappointment in her eyes whenever she looked at him, and what made it worse is that he knew he deserved it. He'd messed up, and she had had to help him and his friends stay out of jail. Everything was different now. Everything. _

-VM—VM—VM—

**(Sunday, August 29)**

_Sunday morning Veronica comes into the Fennel main house to find Alicia sitting on the couch, her expression shocked, her eyes glued to the TV a cup of coffee forgotten in her hand. Veronica_ _sits beside her._

**Veronica:** What's wrong?

**Alicia:** That hurricane they were talking about hit New Orleans.

_Veronica's eyes focus on the TV as well, seeing that the levees had broken, hearing the newscaster say that thousands of people were trapped in the city and no one knew when help would arrive. _

**Alicia:** The city is destroyed.

_Alicia sounds mournful._

**Veronica:** Do you have family there?

_Veronica frowned realizing she didn't know that much about Alicia's past. Just that Wallace's father had died, Alicia had been single and the sole breadwinner for their family for a few years, working IT at Ohio State University and living in nearby Worthington. Hank had been an engineer and worked for the county department of public works. He had died of cancer, which had been caught late and progressed quickly. Wallace said he was glad it was quick, because then his dad didn't have to suffer for long. _

**Alicia:** No. But, I've been there a few times. Hank loved it there. We honeymooned there, and visited after he was diagnosed. His family was from there.

_They sit and watch as the talking heads try to predict how much rainfall and storm surge there is and will be and when the storm will pass. There is also mention of damage in other areas in the Gulf states. _

**Alicia:** Where are Wallace and Daryl?

**Veronica:** I sent them out to get bagels for breakfast.

_They lapse back into silence as they continue to watch the frightening scenes on screen. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Fennel house. After breakfast Veronica leaves to go pickup Shiloh for the day. She tried to have her on as many Sundays as possible and knew she was lucky both nannys and Jake and Leanne were flexible on when she took Shi. Not that Leanne had much room from a moral standpoint to protest. _

_Veronica realized suddenly that Leanne abandoning Shi as a newborn had probably saved her life. Jake would spare no expense caring for his child, even if he barely spent time with her he seemed to have genuine feeling for his daughter. Leanne giving Shi to Jake or Jake taking her, whichever had happened was the best possible solution. _

_Resisting the urge to start a fight with her mother, made easier by the presence of the nanny, Veronica managed to pickup Shiloh and get to her car without grinding her teeth together until she gave herself a headache. Shiloh's happy babbling from the backseat wiped away the unpleasant feeling Veronica always had after seeing Leanne. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Veronica arrives back at home just as Logan arrives. She smiles then starts freeing Shi from the car seat. As she turns towards the house Logan easily takes the diaper bag and her new messenger bag (a gift from Mac for her birthday) off her shoulder leaving her only with the baby to hold. _

_Logan chucks a hand under the baby's chin causing her to let out a stream of words and baby nonsense. _

_The day passes slowly, easily, with each of them taking some time with Shiloh. The TV remains on inside, the news a muted noise in the background. Logan scoops Shiloh up and away from Wallace who looked relieved. He was still worried her diapers would leak and get poo on him. Veronica teased him relentlessly for saying "poo."_

_Alicia stared glassy eyed at the TV. The storm had finally passed and news helicopters were flying over the city. Or what had once been a city. A huge expanse of it was underwater and people were crawling out onto their roofs holding signs begging for help. But no help was in sight. _

_Outside in the backyard, Logan threw Shiloh up into the air her happy shrieks loud enough to penetrate the house. Alicia looks up and smiles as he does it again. _

**Alicia:** I'd say he should be careful...

_She smiles softly at the teenage boy she was still surprised by, then turned back to the TV for a moment. _

**Alicia:** OK, what should we do for dinner?

_Daryl opened his mouth to a stream of consciousness on his dinner preferences. _

**Daryl:** We could have hamburgers and beans, or hotdogs and potato salad, but not macaroni salad, it's gross, or we could have fish sticks or ham and cheese sandwiches or nachos or...

_Veronica smiles as Daryl dances around his mother as she moves to the kitchen to check what food she has._

_Outside Logan tosses Shiloh up in the air again and catches her easily. _

**Shiloh:** More!

_Logan tosses her a few more times then pauses, aware that even if she liked it catching her too many times could hurt her small body. He holds her against his chest and Shiloh tilts her head at him, her gaze focused directly on him. _

**Shiloh:** Lo-lo.

**Logan:** Logan.

**Shiloh:** Log –lo.

_She struggles with the 'g.'_

**Logan:** Great now I'm the gay network.

_Veronica has come outside to overhear him._

**Veronica:** Well that was only a matter of time.

_He frowns at her playfully until his attention is recaptured by Shiloh who smacks both her small hands down on his chest._

**Shiloh:** Lo-lo. Fly.

_He nuzzles his face into hers then takes her wrist and ankle in his hands and turns in a circle Shiloh flying out like an airplane. _

_Veronica settles into a patio chair to watch, her face lit with happiness, watching Logan love her little sister. _

_Alicia comes out of the sliding glass door. _

**Alicia:** Veronica I'm going to have to run to the store. Do you need anything?

**Veronica:** No.

**Alicia:** OK-

**Veronica:** Wait Alicia, why don't you give us the list, Logan and I will do the shopping.

**Alicia:** You don't have to do that.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Alicia:** Let me give you some money.

**Logan:** No. I mean, it's OK.

**Veronica:** Yeah, come on. Let Mr. Moneypants buy for once, he's restrained himself nicely for like a whole two weeks now.

_Alicia smiles, well used to Logan's offers to pay for any meal he was a part of, and Veronica teasing him for it. _

**Veronica:** We can take Daryl with us, give you some time to yourself.

**Alicia:** You don't-

**Veronica:** Have to. I know. But we could.

_Logan shrugs. Alicia considers it then nods, but quickly adds on a contingency. _

**Alicia:** But under no circumstances are you to come home with a bag full of junk food.

_Logan looks like he's going to argue. _

**Logan:** One item.

_Alicia sighs. _

**Alicia:** One.

**Veronica:** Deal.

_Veronica takes Shiloh from Logan and they all head into the house. _

**Shiloh:** Go?

_She looks unhappy._

**Veronica:** Just to the store little one.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Grocery store. Veronica looks in the cart and sees microwave popcorn, flaming hot cheetos, pop tarts and pudding pops. _

**Veronica:** Alicia said one item.

**Logan:** Yeah, one item for her, Daryl, you and Wallace.

_Veronica smiles, then begins to laugh._

**Veronica:** There's always a loophole with you.

_Daryl runs up to them holding a candy bar, looking hopefully at Veronica first then Logan. Veronica opens her mouth to say no, but Logan nods._

**Logan:** Go for it man, but do it here and remember to wipe your hands and mouth after or your mom will know.

_Daryl jumps up and down in joy, carefully pealing back the wrapper and taking a bite._

**Daryl:** So good.

**Veronica:** I'm totally telling Alicia it was your idea.

_Logan shrugs. Alicia didn't scare him anymore, at least not for small things like this. If he ever messed up again in a big way he wouldn't want to see her. Alicia was free with her mothering and now days it extended to Logan as well as Veronica and her own kids. Logan couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Istanbul, Turkey. Mac sits in a large bedroom, her laptop on an antique desk. Bright light filters through the window. She is looking pensively at her computer screen which shows an open email message. The only words typed are "Dear John."_

_She stares at the screen another minute, the puts her hands back to the keys. She deletes Dear John, then types 'John.' She pauses again and hits the backspace key four times with force. She takes a deep breath._

_Her third attempt sticks. _

_Hey everybody, _

_I thought in the interest of time I'd send out a mass email rather than individual ones, and bonus this way I won't bore you with the details of my trip once I get back. The flight to Istanbul was long, but mostly I occupied myself with my travel books. There are a lot of places I want to see. I have to say traveling first class is a whole other thing from traveling coach. I imagine especially on a long flight. Not that I have a real comparison, the longest flight I've ever been on was 4 hours. _

_I was a bit worried about all the enforced parental time, but so far Bo and Cheryl have been great. I catch them looking at me with that crazy I'm-about-to-cry way sometimes, but no actual tears. From my side, it's kinda nice to spend time with them. However as soon as we landed I realized that I kinda miss my parents too. The traffic here is crazy, if there are traffic rules, either no one knows them or no one obeys. My dad would have loved it. _

_We're staying on Prince Island, in a bed and breakfast owned by a Swedish-Turkish couple. How does one become Swedish and Turkish? Seems odd, but I guess the this is a very international place. However I was warned not to wander around the city alone. Something about being a westerner, and a girl. Probably good advice. _

_The B&B is called Kuleli Kösk, which means "towered mansion." And they are not kidding. This place is amazing, and as evidenced by this email, they have internet. Every window here seems to have fantastic views of the water. And while I realize I live by the ocean, the water here is different. The blue is well...amazing. So beautiful. _

_Prince Island is a car free island. Lauren (my little sister) says they wanted to stay here on their previous trip to Istanbul but couldn't because Madison freaked out at the thought of having to walk everywhere. _

_The ferry ride across the water has got to be the best way to begin any day. I think I might want to live on a boat. We went to the Grand Bazaar yesterday, and while I'm not a big shopper, it was fun. So much stuff. Bo bought me a copy of Turkish short stories and fairy tales translated into English, and it looks ancient. I never thought of a book as beautiful before. Cheryl got me and Lauren both necklaces. They're silver which should be normal but it's not. The silver is soft and well...beautiful. The design is intricate, not something I ever would have bought for myself, but I like it. I' pretending the red and green stones in it are fakes, but I doubt it. You bargain for everything here, which is actually fun. _

_Tomorrow Cheryl says that we're going to a Turkish bath, just her and me. After that we're meeting Bo and Lauren at Anadolu Kavagi._

_Everything here is still so exotic, I can't really describe it to you, the colors and sounds all mix together and the art and architecture here is so beautiful. _

_One challenging thing has been the food. What I've had so far is good, but each time I ask for something to be made without meat it involves a 10 minute conversation about why I don't eat meat with the waiters. Why do they care?_

_More to come,_

_Mac_

_PS. My bathroom at the B&B has a massage panel, but I can't figure out how it works. Any Richie-riches out there want to fill me in?_

_She quickly sends the email to her parents, John, Veronica, Meg, Logan, Dick and Beaver. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Fennel home. Veronica's room, nighttime. The room is dark but Veronica's movement in her bed is easily visible, she tosses and turns, letting out small sounds of misery and fear as she does. _

_Inside her dream she is trapped in the freezer, and Aaron's voice seems to surround her. _

**Aaron:** (faintly amused) Veronica. Veronica, you can't get away.

_She beats on the inside of her prison trying to get free as she feels the air around her begin to thicken and warm. Soon the heat is unbearable and she is screaming, pounding her hands on the freezer door, but it doesn't budge._

**Aaron:** (whisper taunting) You never should have gone up against me Veronica, you're not in my league. Did you think I would let you win?

_His tone changes from the slightly seductive but terrifying whisper to out of control shouting._

**Aaron:** You're dead, do you hear me? You're dead Veronica!

_Her sobs begin to rack her body making her attempts to get free falter._

**Aaron:** I'm in your head. I'm in Logan's head. You'll never be free of me.

**Veronica:** (enraged but still with an edge of fear as smoke fills her cage) You'll burn in hell and I'll be free of you then.

**Aaron:** That's never going to happen Veronica. I'm Aaron Echolls. I'm not going to jail. And what for? For ridding the world of a common little tramp? People love me.

**Veronica:** No!

**Aaron:** See you soon Veronica.

_Back in Veronica's bedroom. _

**Veronica:** No!

_She sits bolt upright and is breathing hard. She checks her surroundings and flops back against her pillows, trying to control her breathing. Seeing on her alarm clock that it is almost 5am, she gets up and gets a drink of water from the sink. Returning to her bed she turns on a light, checks the windows and the door then picks up her phone and dials someone from speed dial._

**Keith:**Hello and good morning to my darling daughter.

**Veronica:** Hi Dad.

_Her voice, though she tried to project an upbeat attitude, alerts Keith._

**Keith:**What's wrong?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

**Keith:**Veronica.

**Veronica:** I had a nightmare.

**Keith:**I'm sorry baby. What was it about?

**Veronica:** Aaron. He kept saying he wouldn't go to jail, that he'd see me again soon.

**Keith:**That's not going to happen Veronica. He's going to pay for his crimes, and he'll never come near you again.

**Veronica:** But Dad...

**Keith:**_ Never_ Veronica. I promise.

_She smiles faintly. _

**Veronica:** Well, if you promise.

**Keith:**And you know I always keep my promises.

**Veronica:** I know.

_They stay on the phone, both silent for a moment. _

**Veronica:** So where are you today?

**Keith:**Atlanta.

**Veronica:** Oh, see if you can get Nelly's autograph for Wallace.

**Keith:**Who's Nelly?

_Veronica laughs lightly. _

-VM—VM—VM—

-AN

Someone commented on Betina being Dick's mom's name and his booty buddy. This is from the show, I'm pretty sure I didn't realize it until I was writing and needed his mom's actual name.

One more chapter in this story I think, maybe too if I get particularly wordy.

I binged on LoVe fanfic this last weekend, and while I'm all angsty now due to the mass amount of angsty/heartrending fics, I'm also vaguely annoyed. There were some stories that don't make sense, even the well written stuff. I know I've been guilty of the same thing- hello Logan not helping V figure out who the tritons were and not pointing her in the right direction to clear her name. You get an idea and run with it even if the whys and hows don't make sense. So here's the thing- if I do things that just don't work or are illogical (plot points not character dev unless it's really horrible), let me know. I don't know if I'll be able to fix it, but I want to try. And yes I realize I just bit myself in the ass asking for this.

Words: 11,255


	22. Ch 22 Must Be Doin' Something Right

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys were under suspicion for the car accident until they made a deal with the DA. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. It was no better after he returned, and Mac is unsure what to do. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy and trust issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and V found Marisol Reyes and two other girls dead and buried. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family went off the deep end. Jake and Weidman keep popping up in V's life. V negotiates the media, the FBI, and a few local law enforcement agencies but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Duncan comes back to town after a summer internship in DC, and decides he wants Meg back, but is easily distracted. Kendall is skulking about looking for distractions from her new life. Dick is seeing both Betina and Madison, but is pining for Mac. Mac goes on vacation with her BioParents, Dick and Beav visit their mom, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

**Yea for reviews. Thanks everyone, a little whining goes a long way. I didn't mean to imply I wouldn't finish, just that it wouldn't be timely. But thanks anyway, whatever works, right? So you guys really stepped up the reviewing, so I 'm going to post this chapter early. There will be (at least) one more to wrap summer up. **

**Chapter 22: Must Be Doin' Something Right**

**(Monday, August 30)**

_Fire Station. Rams, Harry, and Enbom are doing more of their community service hours. They are laughing and talking as the pull everything out of the station kitchen's cabinets and refrigerator and clean them. _

**Rams:** I don't know if this is better or worse than the park.

**Harry:** Better, there is air conditioning here.

**Enbom:** Wussy.

**Harry:** Says the guy who spent the summer sitting in his dad's London office.

**Enbom:** What can I say, these hands weren't made for manual labor.

_They grin and continue to rib each other as they work. _

**Rams:** Hey you hear from Mac?

**Enbom:** Yeah, got an email.

_Rams and Harry wait for Enbom to explicate, but he doesn't. Harry makes a face and draws his hand across his throat, like it's being slit, and turns back to his cupboard. Rams just shakes his head, worried for his friend. _

**Rams:** Man, Chester would have hated doing this shit.

**Enbom:** (subdued) Yeah.

**Harry:** Do you remember that time when he got detention for a week and Clemmons made him work in the library?

_Enbom smiles but his face is troubled._

**Harry:** Man, you'd think they were making him break concrete or something, the way he complained.

**Enbom:** What did he get detention for anyway?

**Rams:** Hiding in the girls' locker room after cheerleading practice.

**Enbom:** Oh, right.

_They all grin, but Enbom still hasn't lost his melancholy. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Fennel home. Veronica had promised to spend the day with Wallace and Daryl, and they are two hours into that plan. So far they'd eaten breakfast, taken Backup for a walk, and watched some cartoons. __ Veronica and Wallace are sitting on the couch, on opposite sides with Daryl on the floor before them absorbed with the cartoon._

**Veronica:** So, Wallace, is it still you and Shakira or is it someone else this week?

**Wallace:** Shut up.

**Veronica:** What? You're the one who wanted to live like Nelly. I'm just checking in on your progress.

**Wallace:** Shut it.

**Veronica:** Shakira is very pretty.

_Wallace glares at her._

**Veronica:** Though I suppose you are a big basketball star, gotta keep your options open.

_Daryl turns around to face them and reveals he was listening to their conversation._

**Daryl:** What'r options?

**Veronica:** (grinning with barely contained amusement) Options are...

_She breaks off to protect herself from a flying pillow as Wallace grabs her foot and starts to tickle her. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_In San Francisco, Dick has been hogging his brother's computer for the better part of an hour and Beaver groans loudly._

**Beaver:** Are you done yet?

**Dick:** Not yet.

**Beaver:** You'd better not be downloading porn onto my computer.

_Dick doesn't respond, typing attentively, though with a mostly hunt and peck strategy._

**Beaver:** Dick.

**Dick:** What?

**Beaver:** No porn.

**Dick:** I'm not. Mac emailed.

_Beaver perks up and comes over to see the message. He quickly scans the text on screen, noting that Dick had composed a long message to Mac, detailing their time in SF, mostly funny stories or observations. Beaver looks at his brother in surprise._

**Dick:** What?

**Beaver:** Nothing.

**Dick:** Then stop staring.

**Beaver:** You really like her.

**Dick:** Who?

**Beaver:** Mac.

**Dick:** (shrugging) She's my friend.

_Beaver smiles._

_Dick finishes his message and sends it, then sees another message from Betina. He opens it and grins. It's a naked picture of Betina. _

**Dick:** Check this out, bro.

_Beaver looks up then grimaces._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune. Pacific Ocean. Logan and Matt are out on the water at a break about a mile north from their houses. They compete good naturedly for a bit then sit on their boards bobbing in the swell and ebb of the waves. _

**Matt:** How's Veronica? I haven't seen her lately.

**Logan:** She's good. Busy.

**Matt:** I imagine someone like Veronica is always busy.

_Logan is at ease discussing Veronica with Matt, obviously over his jealousy of the man._

**Logan:** (amused, but proud) Pretty much.

**Matt:** You two are good?

**Logan:** Yeah.

_Logan looks faintly surprised that it is true. He also seems a bit uncomfortable with this conversation. Logan looks at Matt curiously, they surfed together like friends, but Logan was aware of the age and experience difference between them. _

**Matt:** That's great man.

_Logan smiles but quickly tries to lighten the conversation, this was too much what he saw between his friends and their fathers. _

**Logan:** How about you? Orelia is, uh, very pretty.

_His grin says 'pretty' was not his first choice to describe the pretty brunette._

**Matt:** (grins) Thanks, yeah, she's great. She's been busy too, lots of new referrals.

**Logan:** She mostly works with kids?

**Matt:** No, she works with a lot of returning Vets and their families, but she's got that special touch with kids, so she gets a lot of them too.

_Logan imagines the stuff that Orelia hears in her therapy sessions is pretty rough stuff._

**Logan:** Seems like a hard job.

**Matt:** Yeah.

**Logan:** Would you ever go back?

**Matt:** Back to a combat zone?

_Logan nods._

**Matt:** I don't know. I was pretty burnt out. There's a lot to be done here now too. So many injured soldiers returning home, trying to transition to normal life.

_They fall silent, and Logan sees the glint of reflection off a camera lens in the distance._

**Logan:** Fuck.

_Matt turns and sees where Logan is looking. A lone man is standing on the cliff above the beach a long range lens on his camera, which is trained directly at them. _

**Matt:** You get followed around at lot, even here in Neptune?

**Logan:** (annoyed, still staring at the reporter back on shore) Some, usually after something else hits the news.

**Matt:** Like your dad giving interviews.

_Logan's jaw is tight._

**Matt:** You know, you don't seem much like him.

_Logan turns to face Matt again, his expression hard but his eyes are teeming with emotions._

**Matt:** I don't know your father, but from what I've seen of him in interviews...you're don't take after him.

**Logan:** (hard) You don't know me man.

**Matt:** Fair enough. But Logan? In combat you learn to size a man up, and do it quickly. I learned to trust my instincts a long time ago, since instinct and your ability to rely on your unit are the only things that keep you alive.

_Logan looks down, his face pinched in doubt. Matt regards the younger man. _

_Matt could see that Logan had a lot of anger in him, he had that in common with his father at least. But Logan seemed to be able to manage it, through surfing and his friendships, and most likely an intense act of will to take a different path. _

_The insulation in the wall between their homes was good, but when the windows were open Matt could hear a few of the louder conversations between Logan and Veronica. He had heard some things he was sure Logan would rather stay between him and his girlfriend. Enough to know that Logan had likely suffered abuse at the hands of his father and neglect at the hands of his mother. It made sense. Matt was ashamed to admit when he had met Logan he had seen a cocky kid who had had a charmed life until his father killed his girlfriend. Now he suspected that Logan's life had always been hard. _

_Matt knew how protective Logan was of Veronica (and Meg and Shiloh), and knew that Veronica was equally fierce in her regard for Logan. They had both seen more of life's dark side than they should have for their age. And it had made them volatile. Yet, never during any of the yelling had Matt felt like he should intervene, knowing instinctively that Logan would never physically hurt Veronica no matter how heated the argument got. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune Memorial Hospital. Grace's room. Grace looks much better sitting on her bed Indian style facing Daryl over a game of Connect Four. Daryl drops a red chip into place looking at Grace warily. Her next chip, a black one slides down and he squirms. She was within one of winning._

_Scattered around the room are Meg, Wallace, Veronica, and Meg's Aunt Chris. _

**Wallace:** Is Grace excited to get home?

**Meg:** Yeah, absolutely.

**Veronica:** And you?

**Meg:** Yeah, but still nervous you know.

**Veronica:** (hushed tone so the kids don't overhear) Your parents are being held without bail Meg, they're not going anywhere.

**Meg:** I know, but I still worry.

_Veronica frowns, the reverend scared her. She'd seen him in the hospital foyer once. He had been trying to get upstairs to see Grace and as he'd said "Express his deepest condolences and well wishes to the family." Hospital security had turned him away. _

**Aunt Chris:** (upbeat) Once Grace gets her strength back, we should have a picnic.

**Meg:** Yeah.

**Matt:** At the beach or the park?

**Meg:** Depends on the weather I guess.

**Veronica:** We can do a big family thing, your family, (slings an arm over Wallace's shoulders) ours.

_Meg grins. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_The next stop on the Mars/Fennel day together plan was the beach. They drive to dog beach, taking Backup with them. Veronica plays fetch with Backup, Wallace flies his model helicopter, and Daryl plays nearby, building a sand castle. After an hour, they race to the water, Backup with them, and splash around in the surf to cool off. _

_Daryl and Wallace head back to the sand but Veronica decides to swim out past the breakers. As she duck dives under a wave and comes up on the other side she notices Backup is with her. She tries to tell him to go back, but after she dives under another wave she sees he is still there and laughs. Backup doggy paddles closer to her and tries to lick her face, Veronica laughing harder, feeling lighthearted. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Westfield Mall. Veronica and Meg walk down the main corridor heading towards Nordstrom._

**Meg:** So what are you shopping for again?

**Veronica:** Some school clothes and something in particular.

**Meg:** Something for Logan?

**Veronica:** If you must know.

_Meg smiles._

**Meg:** You seem happy.

**Veronica:** I am. (darker tone) But now you've jinxed me so that's over with.

**Meg:** No. Good things happen Veronica. I still believe that.

**Veronica:** And I still believe you have a fairy godmother with a magic wand waiting in the wings. And that you wake up to little cartoon birds chirping on your window.

**Meg:** (smiling) Well there should be some reward for being a perfect as I am.

_Veronica laughs, not having expected Meg to joke. _

_They pass a store with house wares._

**Veronica:** Oh, wait, I need a bunch of frames.

_The girls go inside and Veronica does buy several frames including several large ones. Instead of dragging the heavy bags around the mall with them, Meg smiles sweetly at the teenage boy behind the counter. _

**Meg:** Could you hold these here for us? Just for a little while.

_Veronica grins as the boy stumbles over himself to grant Meg's request._

**Meg:** Now clothes.

_They pass a children's clothing boutique and Veronica stops seeing an adorable shirt for Shi, it's pink but is one of those shirts with a sarcastic saying. She darts inside to buy it, unable to resist "It's not attitude, it's personality." Meg also buys a few things for Grace, including a cute pair of red shorts. _

_Finally they end up in Nordstrom's, and Veronica looks at the racks and racks of clothing in despair. _

**Veronica:** Oh god.

**Meg:** Come on Veronica it'll be fun.

**Veronica:** How is this fun?

_Meg shrugs and pulls Veronica along with her. _

**Meg:** So you said a red dress, right?

_Veronica groans. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Evening. Neptune. Royal India restaurant. Meg sits at a table for two with Richie. The light in the restaurant is dim, the sun long set, a candle flickering on a small orange jar at their table. _

**Richie:** Can you believe school starts soon?

**Meg:** No. This summer has flown by.

**Richie:** Well, yeah, you had...stuff.

_Meg smiles._

**Meg:** Yeah. Stuff.

**Richie:** Is everything OK? I mean I know you said it was fine, but...

**Meg:** Yeah. It's good. Grace comes home tomorrow.

**Richie:** Oh, cool.

**Meg:** About that, my grandparents want to meet you.

_Richie looks nervous._

**Richie:** Oh, uh...

**Meg:** They're just old fashioned. They want to know who's taking me out.

_Richie lightens up._

**Richie:** Right, sorry. Yeah, no problem.

**Meg:** Can you come to dinner Friday?

**Richie:** No. Family meeting at my house.

**Meg:** Oh.

**Richie:** We discuss our feelings, then play board games. My mom makes us do it one Friday of every month.

**Richie:** Sounds nice.

_Meg looks sad, imagining what could have been if her parents had never met the Reverend._

**Richie:** How about Thursday? Or is that too soon?

**Meg:** No. (smiles warmly) That's perfect. It'll take some of the pressure off Grace. (teasing) Instead of us all watching her, we can all stare at you.

_Richie grins back at Meg, reaching out to take her hand and hold it in his on the table. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Logan's house. Veronica enters and collapses on the couch next to Logan, her bag falling heavily to the floor. _

**Veronica:** I'm tired. Please tell me you don't want to go out tonight.

_She looks boneless and weary. He lifts her foot up into his lap, flips her shoe off with a flick of his finger and begins to rub her foot. She melts even more. _

**Logan:** How about we order in and watch a movie?

**Veronica:** Heaven.

_Later, they are sitting on the floor in front of the couches several open and half empty boxes of Chinese food on the coffee table. Logan tosses Veronica a fortune cookie. She catches it but doesn't open it. _

_He cracks his open. _

**Logan:** Hmm. Confucius say: Better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without.

_She hums her response and Logan waits for her to open her cookie. He quickly grows impatient._

**Logan:** Open it.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** You're Veronica, this is Chinese food, that is a cookie.

**Veronica:** (relaxed and smiling) I already know what it will say.

**Logan:** Oh yeah?

**Veronica:** You are lucky in love and have good taste in all things.

_Her tone is bored, but her eyes sparkle at him. Logan grins. Finally she rips open the plastic wrapper, cracking the cookie open with two hands. _

**Veronica:** A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Confucius.

_She sets the fortune aside then crawls onto the couch._

**Veronica:** So what are we watching?

_Logan stands up to grab two DVD cases off the mantle and Veronica is happily surprised to see him holding up two noir films, The Big Sleep and Sunset Blvd. _

**Veronica:** You got me noir.

**Logan:** And a few films set in Turkey since you and Mac were talking about it.

**Veronica:** Ooh, what'd you get?

**Logan: **5 Fingers, circa 1952 a thriller. Or The Accidental Spy with Jackie Chan, circa 2001.

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** You spoil me.

**Logan: **And I haven't even broken out the popcorn yet.

-VM—VM—VM—

**(Tuesday, August 31)**

_The next morning Logan follows Veronica back to the Fennel's house so she can change clothes. Logan is glad Keith is not there as he sits on the couch to wait for Veronica with Wallace. Once Veronica comes back inside with an overnight bag and fresh clothes they say goodbye to Wallace and walk outside. As Veronica opens the door she sees Shakira standing there, about to knock._

**Veronica:** (over exaggerated welcome) Shakira! How nice to see you again.

_The girls both smile._

**Veronica:** You have fun today.

**Sahkira:** We will.

_Logan shakes his head at Veronica's behavior._

_Veronica asks Logan to stop at the post office before getting on the freeway and checks her dad's personal mail box, and the business' mail box. Both are stuffed full. Veronica pries out the items and quickly sorts out the junk mail dropping it in a recycling bin before climbing back into the Audi. _

_Logan eases onto the freeway, and Veronica sifts through the envelops quickly, obviously looking for one in particular. _

**Veronica:** Ha!

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** SAT scores, I think.

_She looks nervous then blows out a deep breath and rips it open. Her smile says it all._

**Logan:** How'd you do smarty-pants?

**Veronica:** 2230.

**Logan:** Nice.

**Veronica:** (reading) Critical reading 760, math 740, writing 730.

_Logan smirks._

**Logan:** Your dad will be so proud.

_She grins and calls her dad, Logan listening to Keith's loud crowing and Veronica's immodest acceptance. The gist of the conversation is that Veronica needed above 2100 to have a good chance at an ivy league school or Stanford. After several minutes of celebration, father and daughter hang up._

**Veronica:** You should check the mail when we get back, you should have your scores soon too.

_Logan turns a smug look on her and her eyes narrow._

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** I already got my scores. Last week.

_She gasps._

**Veronica:** Last week? And you didn't say anything?

_He shrugs, unaffected by her glare._

**Veronica:** (impatient) Well, what'd you get?

**Logan:** I beat you on one of the sections.

**Veronica:** (eyes narrowed) Writing.

**Logan:** Yep. 790.

_She smiles, obviously happy for him and not threatened by his score._

**Veronica:** And the rest?

**Logan:** Reading 710, math 680.

_She does the math quickly then gasps in both surprise and pleasure._

**Veronica:** You got a 2180?

**Logan:** Don't worry, you still beat me. By 50 points. Maybe I should retake it.

_She scowls at him playfully, then relaxes in her seat, her expression soft._

**Veronica:** That's great Logan. Not that it's surprising, Mr. I-have-a-photographic-memory-wa!

**Logan:** You just can't let that go, can you?

_She smiles at him with genuine happiness._

**Veronica:** You tried didn't you?

**Logan:** Huh?

**Veronica:** I mean you took the test seriously, you tried. That's fantastic Logan.

**Veronica Voiceover:** And the first indication that he's giving any thought to his future.

_He shrugs. _

**Logan:** Well, I didn't take any prep classes or buy a study guide. (pointedly) Like some people I know. Anal overachievers.

_She purses her lips at him in mock annoyance. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune. Dick is sitting at his computer IMing with Mac. _

**Dick:** Where are you?

**Mac:** Turkey?

**Dick:** Funny. Where in Turkey?

**Mac:** Bodrum. It's south of Istanbul.

**Dick:** Constantinople.

_(Nearly at the same time both type in:)_

**Dick:** ___That's nobody's business but the Turks_

**Mac:** ___That's nobody's business but the Turks_

**Mac:** _LOL_

_Dick is grinning._

**Mac:** _I can't believe you know that._

**Dick:** _I know lots of stuff._

**Mac:** _Sure, like how to make a beer bong in 15 seconds flat._

**Dick:** _Actually yeah, but why bother, just shot gun the beer in the can._

**Mac: **_:)_

**Dick:** So what'd you do today?

**Mac: **Visited a castle. Tried to figure out how to ship stuff home.

**Dick:** What stuff?

**Mac: **A sword for my brother. Pretty sure you can't take that on the plane.

**Dick:** You'd be surprised what they'll allow first class passengers to pack.

**Mac: **Right, I forgot how the other half lives.

**Dick:** Dude, I want a sword too.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Scene opens in Logan's Audi, somewhere on an LA freeway. The drive takes awhile, and realizing that they only have a few days before school begins, Logan frowns. _

**Logan: **I think we need to discuss our rules.

**Veronica: **(frowning, not sure of where this conversation came from) Why?

**Logan: **With school starting, we're going to be around a lot of people, and we'll both be busy.

**Veronica: **OK, still not seeing the point. Don't cheat, don't lie, nobody leaves, date night once a week, makeups proportional to the fight, breakups in writing...school doesn't really effect any of them.

**Logan: **It was your suggestion actually.

**Veronica: **What was?

**Logan: **That we have punishments. If one of us breaks the rules.

**Veronica: **OK. (evil smile) So if you dump me _again_, you should know that the first thing I'm going to do is find someone else to kiss.

**Logan: **What?

_The car swerves in the lane, Logan's head turns so fast. Veronica smiles back at him, her eyes hard, but a hint of amusement around her mouth. _

**Veronica: **(matter of fact) That day, or that night, whatever. (sweet smile) You break up with me, I kiss another guy.

**Logan: **(seething but trying for control) Fine. But that only applies to a real breakup which we previous agreed involved clear written communication.

**Veronica: **(taunting smile) Agreed.

**Logan: **Now, how about we find a punishment for you?

**Veronica: **For what offense?

**Logan: **Running away from me.

_She raises one eyebrow in challenge._

**Veronica: **That's not a rule. More of a goal, listed under personal improvement.

**Logan: **We could make it a rule.

**Veronica: **I don't think so. Unless we make a similar one for you, like no fighting.

_Logan is silent._

**Veronica: **That's what I thought.

**Logan: **Fine, it's not a rule, but we could help you reach your goal by setting rewards and consequences.

_She narrows her eyes at him. _

**Veronica: **What do you suggest?

-VM—VM—VM—

_Enbom dining room. John Enbom is sitting at a large formal dining table with his parents. _

**John Enbom: **Did you watch the news today dad?

**Mr. Enbom: **No. I didn't have time. Something going on?

**John Enbom: **You know what's happening with Hurricane Katrina?

**Mr. Enbom: **Of course.

**John Enbom: **The fire department is sending a search and rescue team in the next few days.

**Mrs. Enbom: **That's nice dear. Pass the carrots.

_Enbom hands the bowl of carrots to his mother then looks back at this father._

**John Enbom: **They have to drive up to LA and fly with the LA rescue team.

_His dad keeps chewing but his eyes are focused on his son. He's happy to see him interested in something. It had been a rough summer. _

**John Enbom: **I thought we could fly them for free. And maybe other relief teams too. They shouldn't have to cover the cost of helping with something like this from their own pocket or mooch off another department.

**Mrs. Enbom: **That would be great publicity too.

**Mr. Enbom: **Yes. You could be onto something.

**John Enbom: **We could offer a free round trip ticket for each Neptune relief worker that goes too, so they could take a vacation later or fly their wife down to see them while they're away.

**Mrs. Enbom: **Or their husband dear.

**John Enbom: **Yeah, wife, husband, friend whoever.

**Mr. Enbom: **I think that's an excellent idea. Can you come to the office this week? Help put together the details?

**John Enbom: **Sure dad.

**Mr. Enbom: **We'll set it up so we can fly in the best relief teams and some of the smaller ones from cities where we have offices. Make sure to have marketing and media draft up a press release.

**John Enbom: **I don't think we should do that Dad.

**Mr. Enbom: **(forbidding expression, one eyebrow raised) Why not?

**John Enbom: **Charity is supposed to be about giving. Not what you get back. I say we do it. You know that word will get out anyway, we'll get a bump from it, but we shouldn't be standing on the hill waving our own flag while the rescue workers are risking their lives and the people down there are dying.

_Mr. Enbom smiles. When he retired, he knew his son would be ready to lead his company. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Los Angeles, set of Dancing with the Stars. That night Logan and Veronica watch Lynn dance the Jive during the finale of Dancing with the Stars. Lynn is glowing and happy, clearly healthy and in a good place. Logan beams at his mother, the camera panning to him often, knowing the Echolls were ratings gold. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Los Angeles. Club downtown. Connor is at the afterparty and Veronica looks at Logan waiting for him to show his jealous streak, but Logan greets his old friend happily enough. _

**Connor: **Logan, good to see you man. Veronica, you look very nice tonight.

**Logan: **Don't push it Connor.

_Connor smiles but holds his hands up in surrender. Veronica smiles at him, then wraps an arm around Logan's waste and leans against her boyfriend. _

**Veronica: **Is there food here?

_Both boys laugh._

-VM—VM—VM—

_**(Wednesday, Sept. 1)**_

_The next day Logan is downstairs getting breakfast. He is dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans and a soft, plain grey t-shirt, with flip flops, his hair still wet from the shower. He has just opened the refrigerator to grab the container of orange juice when he gets a text from Veronica._

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan-**Wanna play a game?

_He smiles, his face showing his relaxed state, as he grabs an apple from a bowl on the counter and pours a glass juice before leaning on the kitchen island and texting her back._

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** With you? I think you know the answer. Are you coming over?

_Cut to Veronica in her room. She is grinning. _

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan-** Nope, you have to find me. I've left you clues, you have to follow them, collect items at each location and if you're lucky, you'll find me. If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life. Oscar Wilde.

_Logan frowns at the message, chewing a bite of apple, but he is clearly amused. Another text comes in._

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan-** Your first clue: A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world. Oscar Wilde.

_Logan stares at the message, his face scrunched with thought. He puzzles it out. Oscar Wilde. Aestheticism. London. Prison. Dorian Grey. No, probably not those. Dreamer. Sees the dawn. Logan's face clears and he heads to his room taking the stairs two at a time. _

_Entering past the open double doors he looks at his unmade bed, then glances around practically expecting to see some sign of Veronica, though he's not sure how she would have been able to sneak into his house and back out again without him noticing. Not that he doubted she could do it. _

_Seeing a towel on the floor he realizes she could have easily snuck in while he took his shower that morning. He grins and shakes his head._

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** We could have started our game with you and me in the shower this morning, Sugarpuss.

_Logan sees that the pillow on Veronica's side of the bed is elevated a bit and reaches under it to find a smallish square clothing box wrapped with a ribbon. _

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan-** You're stalling.

_He tears it open and finds a red silk and lace bra with matching panties and black silk stockings. He runs his fingers over the items briefly, now more excited about their game._

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** I'd say don't get your panties in a bunch, but I have them here with me. Does that mean you are without?

_Lifting the items out of the box he sees a small white envelope and opens it to find another clue. "A work of art is the unique result of a unique temperament. Oscar Wilde."_

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** You got a real thing for Oscar Wilde today don't you?

_In her room, Veronica glances at the message from Logan then continues painting her toenails a deep shade of red, her hair already blown out and shiny and her makeup done. _

_Logan sits down on the bed, his fingers still stroking over the lace of her bra absently as he ponders then new clue. His face clears and he grabs up the three small items with their box and bounds downstairs. _

_He sets the box on the counter and crosses to the painting from his grandfather. He snorts, unique temperament was an understatement. Logan frowns, not seeing anything on or around the painting. Carefully he pulls it away from the wall and slides his hands around the back. A smile lights his face as he feels another envelope. _

_Opening it he sees a close-up picture of Veronica's breasts in the red bra that now sat on his counter. _

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** God you're hot. Seriously, where are you?

_He takes another moment to appreciate the photo before looking at the next clue. _

"_There are known knowns. These are things we know that we know. There are known unknowns. That is to say, there are things that we know we don't know. But there are also unknown unknowns. There are things we don't know we don't know.__Donald Rumsfeld. Your goal is a place dedicated to one of your known unknowns."_

_Logan frowns darkly now, having no idea what the hell this quote is leading to. He stares at it, walking over to the counter to place the picture with the other items, and taking a drink of his orange juice. He stares at the quote hard. _

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica- **You're going to be waiting a long time if this is the kind of clue I'm going to get. I quit. Come over.

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan-** I told you, you have to find me for yourself. However, if you're having difficulty with a clue you can ask for another.

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** Donald Rumsfeld? Really? How am I supposed to follow that when he never knew what he was doing?

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan-** He was doing evil. The American Dream, the idea of the happy ending, is an avoidance of responsibility and commitment. Jill Robinson. The next clue is in a place in your house where you never go.

_Logan starts back up the stairs, then stops. Avoid responsibility. There was nothing upstairs to avoid. Something he didn't know how to do. He smiles. The laundry room. Opening the door he finds another small box, wrapped with another ribbon. Inside is a black silk blindfold. Logan looks stunned then turned on as he quickly opens the next clue, more motivated than ever to solve all the clues and get to Veronica. _

"_If modesty disappeared, so would exhibitionism.__Mason Cooley. Where do you display yourself to the world's view?__" _

_Logan runs back up the stairs, looking first around his bed, then the deck off the bedroom, finding nothing, he comes back down the stairs slowly, walking to the lower deck. He looks around, not sure what would make this the spot for his exhibitionism, but checking around the hot tub anyway. Thus far he had failed to get Veronica to let anything beyond making out happen in the hot tub or anywhere on the lower deck, but hope sprang eternal. Then he sees a familiar item hanging from the outdoor shower head. _

_He grins and rips open the box, finding a small bottle of massage oil and another clue. "__Without feelings of respect, what is there to distinguish men from beasts? Confucius. You have an unnatural attachment to this beast."_

_Logan grabs all the items from the counter and practically sprints to the garage, jumping into the Audi and racing to Dick's house. _

_Logan searches the front porch, then rings the doorbell impatiently. Kendall answers with a smile._

**Kendall:** Well, it took you long enough.

_Logan frowns, momentarily confused, then he remembers Kendall's previous offer. _

**Logan:** (smartass condescension) I'd love to chat, ask how Dick and the Beav did this summer, like did they get much action? On the waves I mean.

**Kendall:** Listen –

**Logan:** No time. Where's Dick?

_Logan heads upstairs quickly, not waiting for an answer. _

_He bursts into Dick's room, startling his friend._

**Dick:** Dude!

_Dick stands up from his bed, a video game controller in his hands._

**Logan:** Where is it?

**Dick:** What?

**Logan:** The clue. From Veronica.

**Dick:** Don't know what you're talking about dude. Wait is your chick messing with your head again?

_Logan glares at Dick as Beaver comes into the room to watch as Logan starts throwing stuff around looking for something. Ten minutes later he stops, red faced and frustrated. _

**Dick:** Thanks man, (looking at the mess) I've been meaning to redecorate.

**Logan:** Has Veronica been here?

**Dick:** Uh, no. Why would she? I don't need that kind of trouble man.

**Logan:** Damn it.

_Logan turns to leave as Dick and Beaver watch him go with amused expressions. _

**Dick:** Sucks to be Logan. By-otch has him strung up by the balls.

_Both brothers smile._

_Logan texts Veronica from the car._

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** I need another clue, because I didn't find anything at Dick's.

_In her room, Veronica laughs until tears are coming from her eyes._

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **You have to have a certain persona to be a star, you know, and I don't have that. I'm a banana. Harvey Korman.

_Logan scowls. Pulling into his garage he opens the door to the Xterra and finds the next damn gift. Sitting on the passenger seat is a burned CD labeled "Boom-chicka-bow-wow." He throws it into the front seat of the Audi with the other items. _

_He rips open the next clue. "__In the past, people were born royal. Nowadays, royalty comes from what you do.__Gianni Versace__.__The people may have declared you a prince, but real royalty holds more than a crown."_

_Prince. Prom. Real royalty. Prom. Prom princess. Meg. Logan jumps back into the Audi and reverses quickly out of his garage, hitting the button to close the doors. _

_Double parking at Java the Hut, he rushes inside to see Meg working and is assured of success on his first attempt as she smiles at him hugely._

**Logan:** Meg. Disney princess extraordinaire and duly crowned prom princess. You have something for me?

**Meg:** I do.

_She reaches under the counter to grab a carry out tray with two coffees, still steaming, and two packaged up pieces of Better than Sex cake. The note says, "You're getting closer. You'll need the coffee for tonight, but you'd better not drink mine. Your next stop is the place where F. Scott Fitzgerald went to get sober."_

_Logan kisses Meg on the cheek quickly, causing her to blush the rushes out the door. _

_Arriving at the library, Logan realized the clue didn't tell him what to look for or where to look. He wanders inside, his face filled with confusion. He looks around the entrance trying to see if she'd made it obvious, but of course she hadn't. He looks at the clue again and checks the section with books of short stories by F. Scott Fitzgerald, but finds nothing. _

_Texting her he realizes she is using his need for additional clues to keep track of his progress._

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** I'm at the library sugarplum. Wanna clue me in as to what to look for?

_Cut to Veronica sitting at a red light in her Mini. She checks her phone and sends the next clue as the light turns green. _

-**text msg. from Veronica to Logan-** If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all. Oscar Wilde. Find a book you draw from nearly every day of your life. What has been will be again, what has been done will be done again; _there is nothing new_ under the sun. Especially not since they made such an extensive accounting of the various ways to love.

_Logan frowns then grins, his mouth slightly open as he approaches the reference librarian._

**Logan:** Excuse me, what section would the Kama Sutra be in?

_She looks scandalized but quickly sends him to the right section. Next to an old and well worn copy of the ancient text, he finds a brand new one with a shiny ribbon wrapped around it. Logan notes with interest the page she had stuck the envelope before, hoping that it was a bonus clue for later. _

_With the book tucked under his arm Logan exits the library. He knew exactly where the next clue led._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to Rams at the Fire Station. Harry and Rams are folding laundry. Enbom drops another load of clean, dry laundry on the table in front of them then sees Chief Lucia walk past. _

**Enbom:** I'll be back.

**Harry:** (disgruntled) Right.

**Rams:** Asshole. We're done after today John, you'll be folding this shit all by your lonesome soon enough.

_Enbom grins and chases after the fire chief._

**Enbom:** Chief. Can I talk to you?

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to a thick piece of parchment sitting on Logan's passenger seat. "The great advantage of this place is that it is a refuge from home life. George Bernard Shaw. Except when you make it your home. "_

_Logan pulls into the Neptune Grand, handing the valet his keys and holding the items she had laid out for him (the unmentionables in a box), and strides towards the lobby. _

_His phone rings. He pauses to juggle the stuff in his hands then answers, standing outside the main doors to the hotel._

**Logan: **A phone call? Aren't you breaking your game's rules?

**Veronica: **Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with deeper meaning. Maya Angelou.

**Logan: **Veronica what's this about?

_He continues into the hotel, crossing the main doors, and passing through the extensive foyer. _

**Veronica: **Have I ever mentioned that you're not very gracious when receiving surprises?

**Logan: **Hmm. Have I ever mentioned that you suspiciously resemble a pot?

**Veronica: **What was that? I'm hot? Well I guess so. You've mentioned that before and a well dressed man just told me that a minute ago.

_Entering the lobby he begins looking around for her, but doesn't find her. _

**Logan: **(growling) Where are you?

**Veronica: **Well, I'm at a hotel. And if you were any good at following directions you'd be here now too.

_He stops in the center of the lobby, a few people looking his way, either from curiosity about the stuff he was holding or recognizing him as Logan Echolls._

**Logan: **Why are _we_ at a hotel?

**Veronica: **Well, cupcake, with Meg staying with you, then your cousins, and now you going away for a week, I thought we could use some _uninterrupted_ _alone_ time. (low sexy voice) Grown up alone time. I hear the Neptune Grand is that place for that kind of thing...

_He wanders farther into the lobby not finding his diminutive blonde girlfriend immediately. _

**Logan: **Where are you?

**Veronica: **(faintly vulnerable) I know that before we got together you were used to being with lots of different types of girls.

**Logan: **Veronica I don't…

_Finally he sees her across the lobby standing by a large potted plant. He stops in his tracks. She is wearing a jet black wig, the long dark locks hanging past her shoulders with long layers framing her face. An black expensive looking trench coat, he's pretty sure it's the one his mother gave her for her birthday, makes a stark contrast against the deep red sheath dress that skims over her small curves ending mid thigh. Black stockings and sexy black heels complete her transformation. _

_She looks completely different from herself, right up to her bright red lips. Lips that curve into a smile as his dark eyes tour her body. _

**Veronica: **(staring at him, sexy tone) So I have a friend. Betty. She's been very sad lately. The boy she likes picked a different girl, Veronica. I thought you might be able to cheer her up. (suggestive) Show her a good time.

_She bites her lip lightly and Logan feels his blood begin to pump faster. _

**Logan:** (still taking her in) I'm sure I could manage to handle both Betty and Veronica.

**Veronica: **I thought you might _up_ to the task.

**Logan:** Archie was always a fool.

**Veronica: **Hmm. Now. I'm gonna need some proof that you can handle the challenge. Betty can be very picky. Demanding.

**Logan:** Proof huh? What kind of proof would you like?

_She walks towards him, looking up at him flirtatiously; her blue eyes popping brightly, framed by the black hair of the wig. Her eyes burn into his as she glances up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes done with smoky grey shadow and mascara, as she passes him on her way to the bank of elevators._

**Veronica: **Well, why don't we start with whatever you've got, and then I'll let you know what else I need.

_Logan turns to watch her progress. _

**Logan:** I like a woman who knows what she wants.

**Veronica: **Good to know. Do you think you can find our room on your own?

**Logan:** I'm good at finding things.

**Veronica: **Oh yeah? (playing dumb) Do you have a map or a GPS or something?

_She arrives at the elevators, the bellman scrambling to help her. She glances over her shoulder at Logan. _

**Logan:** No, I'm more tactile. I like to feel my way.

**Veronica:** (low, drawn out)Interesting. Betty, she can use some help finding the fun again.

**Logan: **Oh, I'm good at locating all kinds of fun spots.

**Veronica: **(smiling) I'll look forward to that. _The elevator doors close and the call ends. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Email from Mac._

Hey everyone,

Thanks for all the responses. It's hotter than hell here. Seriously, when the travel book says searing heat, they are not kidding. Luckily we're by the beach now, in Bodrum. It's so beautiful here.

Did you know the word "mausoleum" comes from here? There was a ruler named Mausolus, and after he died his wife (also his sister – ick!) built a monument and tomb for him. There is nothing left but part of the foundation and some sculptures.

The name Bodrum comes from a castle named Petronium. So far I can't find any connection to Harry Potter's petronis charm, but it seems too similar to be coincidence.

The views here are amazing. The city face the Aegean and the Kos, a Greek island. I'd love to go there, but there is still so much here to see.

In a few days we'll be back to the B&B in Istanbul, and I'll have to make do with the massage panel in the shower (now that Dick has explained how to use it).

One of my favorite things here has been the tradition of afternoon tea. I love it. High tea or tea in a small shop off a main street, it's so civilized.

I'll see you all soon,

Mac

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to Logan knocking on a hotel room door, room number 1052._

_Veronica opens it then backs away as Logan enters slowly his head ducked, his steps deliberate. She smiles, full of confidence, silently waiting for him to make a move. He sets the items in his hands on the nearest surface and has her in his arms in a heartbeat. He pushes the coat off her shoulders then spins her around and presses her between his body and the door, their mouths locked together. One of his hands cups behind her neck, holding her close while the other gathers up the skirt of the dress. Once the hem is raised enough he runs his fingers over her exposed thighs and releasing her neck, both his hands slide up her legs to her hips and around to her butt, her cheeks revealed by the cut of the panties she is wearing. _

_He groans and his lips burn a trail down her neck. She curves her hands around his jaw and tugs his mouth back to hers. He kisses her then pulls back to look at her, taking in her black hair, polished makeup, expensive red dress, sheer black thigh high stockings, fuck me heals, and finally her underwear. _

**Logan:** Sexy black lace panties.

_One of his hands lifts her leg to curve around him while the other cups between her legs. _

_He grins, appreciative of what he finds there, and what he doesn't find._

**Logan:** Nope, correct that, sexy crochless black lace.

**Veronica:** You like? (he nods) You should, you bought them for me.

_He remembers the day they had stopped in LA on their way back from visiting their mothers in rehab, and he had managed to get her into both La Perla and Victoria's Secret for a shopping spree._

**Logan:** And you swore you'd never wear them.

**Veronica:** (biting her lip) Special occasion.

_He nibbles down her neck, his fingers stroking over the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs and where her legs meet. _

**Logan:** Je pense que vous venez de faire vous-même un menteur. (I think you just made yourself a liar.)

**Veronica:** What?

_His fingers feel the proof of her arousal and waste no time undoing his own pants, pushing them down his hips._ _His lips return to her neck, stopping at her ear._

**Logan:** Une belle, sexy, étonnants, menteur. (A beautiful, sexy, amazing, liar.)

**Veronica:** (breathless) OK.

_Their mouths meet again as Logan lifts her up his body, holding her steady as he enters her in one slick glide. _

_-VM—VM—VM—_

_Cut to Veronica and Logan sitting at a straight back chair pushed back from the dining/work table in the hotel room. He is dressed fully, except for his flip flops which lie in the middle of the room, and so is she, albeit her dress is pushed up to reveal most of her thighs, the tops of the thigh high black stocking she was wearing visible against her pale skin. _

**Logan: **So are we going to use all your props?

_She bites her lip, her eyes still slightly unfocused but he can see the interest in her face, along with a bit of caution._

**Veronica: **If you want to.

**Logan: **No Veronica, we're not doing that. I promised you before we would never do anything you didn't want to do.

_Her expression firms. _

**Veronica: **I want to if you want to.

_She can see he is about to protest that, and cut short any exploration they might have done, so she stops him, settling her fingers over his mouth._

**Veronica: **Stop. We're not doing anything unless both of us want to. Got that? (he looks confused at her challenging tone) We're partners in this, right? (he nods) Equal partners. That means we both have to agree, and we both should be able to (she swallows hard, clearly moving into uncomfortable territory) suggest…new things. Right?

_She wants to sound confident, secure, sexy even. But she ends up sounding faintly unsure and vulnerable. _

**Logan: **Right.

_She suspects he might be humoring her, but she smiles, rewarding him for the right answer. She stands up and moves across the room to grab the stuff he'd deposited unceremoniously on the console table by the door, bringing them back to the table and sitting back in Logan's lap. _

_He grins and settles a loose arm around her waist, as she grabs a cup of the coffee and takes a long drink. Logan kisses her again, dipping his tongue into her mouth to taste vanilla flavored coffee on her tongue. _

**Logan: **Hmm.

_She smiles at him, then picks up one of the boxes of cake._

**Logan: **This is better than sex cake right?

**Veronica: **Right.

**Logan: **Goes with your theme.

**Veronica: **Yep.

**Logan: **So.

**Veronica: **So.

_His hands reach out and trace over the items on the table, flipping open the kama sutra book to the page she had marked and seeing her face flush, though she tried to act casual. He runs his finger down the page then takes the blindfold into his hand. _

_She watches him run the black silk between his hands as she takes another bite of cake. _

**Logan: **I think we should conduct an experiment.

**Veronica: **What kind?

**Logan: **Cake or sex?

**Veronica: **Which is better than the other?

**Logan: **Truth in advertising is important.

**Veronica: **Of course.

**Logan: **And I think, to protect the integrity of our experiment, it should be a blind test.

_He watches her face for discomfort at his suggestion, but she continues to eat, picking up the coffee cup to take another sip._ _She smiles and doesn't protest as he ties the blindfold around her eyes. Once he has it tied and adjusted it to make sure it is comfortable, he leans in to kiss her, stealing a taste of the chocolate off her lips and tongue this time. She moans slightly. _

_One of his hands begins running up and down the length of her exposed thighs, her dress pushed up her legs already, as she takes another bite, smearing chocolate on her upper lip as she misjudges the size of the bite. _

_He leans forward again to lick her lips clean as his hand slides between her legs playing with her lightly. He feels her muscles tense then tremble as she opens her legs wider to grant him full access to her. _

_She bites her lip as his fingers circle her clit lightly, and Logan grins._

**Logan: **So far it looks like sex is the winner.

**Veronica: **(unfocused) Huh?

**Logan: **You've stopped eating.

_Her hand holding the fork is suspended midair, empty, and apparently forgotten._

**Veronica: **Oh.

_She takes another bite, and has just delivered it to her mouth when he slides a finger inside. A _

_low moan escapes her throat. _

_She can feel and hear his slow rumble of laughter and Veronica makes an attempt to keep control. She takes another bite and tries not to moan as he continues his slow torture. Logan moves his fingers with slow deliberateness, a single digit working inside her while his thumb barely brushed over the small bundle of nerves. _

**Veronica: **This cake is really… (he slides another finger into her, causing her to moan deeply)

_He grins._

**Logan: **You were saying?

**Veronica: **Good? (breathless) The cake is…good.

**Logan: **And the sex?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **Is that good too?

**Veronica: **Oh, well…it's…

_He curls his fingers against her g-spot, but lightly. Enough to cause every muscle in her body to clench but not enough to make her come. _

**Veronica: **You suck.

_Her hand has crushed part of the cake box and Logan takes it and the fork from her setting them safely out of the way on the table. _

**Logan: **Can't have that.

_She curls her arms around his neck as his mouth finds hers again and their lips tangle in a duel. His hand returns to his teasing movements. _

**Veronica: **Logan, please.

**Logan: **Your wish is my command.

_He increases the pace and pressure of his hand, listening to her pants and moans as she rests her head on his shoulder, until he finally eases her over the edge and she tenses and shudders before relaxing completely in his arms. _

-VM—VM—VM –

_Later. Logan and Veronica are lying on the bed, both still dressed, the blindfold lying next to them on the white comforter. _

**Logan: **Not that I'm complaining, but I'm pretty sure Betty was the blonde and Veronica was the brunette.

**Veronica: **But what fun would that be if my alter ego was blonde too?

_Veronica's statement is lighthearted, but Logan's response is serious._

**Logan: **I don't need you to be anyone other than you Veronica. I love you. (ruefully) And there are enough faucets of your personality to keep me interested and guessing for a long time.

**Veronica: **(faint smirk)Oh yeah?

**Logan: **Yeah. So (he tugs on one lock of black hair) can we take this off?

_She removes the wig, then the pins holding her hair up and shakes the blonde tresses down._

_He looks at her affectionately._

**Logan: **You are so beautiful.

**Veronica: **Sweet talker. But it would have been better in French.

_He kisses her lightly then moves his mouth to her ear._

**Logan: **(whispering) Tu es pour moi la plus belle. (You are, for me, the most beautiful.)

_She melts a little, but Logan's tone as pulls back and settles onto the bed next to her is casual. _

**Logan: **Nah. My girl Betty is the girl next door. She likes all things American.

**Veronica: **And Veronica?

**Logan: **Hopefully she likes me.

**Veronica: **(sotto voiced)I do.

**Logan: **But you also like French.

**Veronica: **Only when you speak it.

**Logan: **Le seul véritable voyage de découverte ne consiste pas à chercher de nouveaux paysages mais à avoir de nouveaux yeux.

**Veronica: **Hmm. I like that.

_She shifts forward to kiss him and while they start slow, their passion quickly grows. Logan stands up to strip off his clothes, pulling Veronica to her feet as well to rid her of the dress. Pushing her back down on the bed lightly, he undoes the strap of one shoe slipping it off her small foot before running his hands up her leg to peel back the stocking, before repeating it with her other leg. _

**Veronica: **I know some French now too, you know.

**Logan: **Oh yeah? Impress me.

_He leans his body down to the bed and she scoots back settling herself in the center before opening her arms for him to come rest against her. Her hands smooth over his shoulders, squeezing at the corded muscles there. _

**Veronica:** Fais-moi l'amour. (Make love to me.)

_Her pronunciation is a bit off and he corrects her._

**Logan:** Fais-moi l'amour.

_He dips his head and kisses a trail across her collar bone then down her chest to the lace edge of her bra. Slipping the shoulder strap off her shoulder he frees her breast then laves it with his tongue. _

**Veronica:** Yeah, that.

_He continues to suckle at her breast, her hands running over his back and arms. _

**Logan:** Anything else?

**Veronica:** Faites-moi la vôtre. (Make me yours.)

_He stops, his eyes dark with desire when they meet hers._

**Logan: **Tu es à moi. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. (You are mine. I'll never let you go.)

_She melts against him, wrapping her legs around him and rubbing her pelvis against his straining erection. Logan kisses her again deeply, until she is boneless beneath him. _

**Logan: **Do you remember when I said I wanted you to not remember a time when I wasn't inside you?

**Veronica:** (biting her lip) Vaguely.

**Logan: **I think today might be a good day to attempt that, don't you?

**Veronica:** I could be persuaded.

**Logan: **Hmm. Which arguments do you think will work best?

_He dips his head down to her neck, kissing and sucking at the spot under her chin then working his way down to where her neck meets her shoulder, his hand cupping and squeezing her breast, fingers twisting her nipple lightly as his hips flex against her, rubbing his cock against her wetness. _

**Veronica:** I...

_She swallows, and loses her train of thought as his fingers slide over her clit again. _

**Veronica:** Please.

**Logan: **S'il vous plaît.

**Veronica:** (moaning in protest as he continues to tease her, feeling her heart rate skyrocket) Logan, _please_.

**Logan: **Nous rendrons l'amour plus tard, maintenant je veux a la baise vous fort.

_His hands firm on her hips and he pulls her into a sitting position._

**Logan: **(demanding, sexy) Turn over.

_She eagerly complies, settling onto her hands and knees before him. Logan fists his cock and positions himself at Veronica's entrance, pressing forward slowly until he is sheathed to the hilt. His hands firm on her hips he begins to move, slowly building up speed and force until she is whimpering with pleasure. _

_A few thrusts more and she is crying out with her orgasm. Logan continues to thrust into her. Muttering to himself as he tries to last long enough to make her come again before letting himself go._

**Logan: **_(muttering) Fuck, baby, come with me. So good. Fuck Veronica. _

_His hands grip her tighter, pulling her hips back to meet his thrusts as he loses power, popping against her cervix with each thrust. His fingers reach around and roll her nipples lightly then one moves back to her waist, while the other presses firmly against her clit, making her come again with a scream, and Logan lets himself come with her, both collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion. _

_AN- _

_Words 9449 With plenty of smut and French. _


	23. Ch 23 Finding Your Way Home

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but most of the witty banter is. No copyright infringement intended, but they say that possession is 9/10s of the law.

**RECAP:** Summertime in Neptune. The guys were under suspicion for the car accident until they made a deal with the DA. The town is divided along class lines, and there were more than a few squirmishes in the war, including Logan's round of Russian roulette. Enbom left town to work for his Dad's company for the summer, and he quickly drifted away from Mac, who worried. It was no better after he returned, and Mac is unsure what to do. LoVe have their ups and downs, but seem to be learning from past mistakes. Except for their jealousy and trust issues which keep popping up. Keith wrote his book and V found Marisol Reyes and two other girls dead and buried. Aaron was released and is under house arrest. Meg's family went off the deep end. Jake and Weidman keep popping up in V's life. V negotiates the media, the FBI, and a few local law enforcement agencies but can't outfox Keith, who finally manages to get his sit down with Logan. Duncan comes back to town after a summer internship in DC, and decides he wants Meg back, but is easily distracted. Kendall is skulking about looking for distractions from her new life. Dick is seeing both Betina and Madison, but is pining for Mac. Mac goes on vacation with her BioParents, Dick and Beav visit their mom, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Veronica decides to play a sexy game with Logan before he leaves town for a few days.

**Yea for reviews. Sorry if I'm butchering the French, I wanted to post this and the last chapters quick so no time to ask for a review. I don't speak French at all so choosing to have Logan speak French is both random and challenging. **

Chapter 23: Finding Your Way Home

_Scene opens on Veronica and Logan lying in bed together at the Neptune Grand. They appear to be naked under a crisp white sheet. A tray with room service dishes is pushed over against the door, and the sun is lower in the sky outside their window. _

**Veronica: **(happy but curious) What did you say earlier?

**Logan: **Say? I think that was a lot of grunting and a few incantations of your name.

**Veronica: **(smiling deeply)Before that. (face says she is musing that statement) Well after that then before that. (he smiles) The phrase in French. You were quoting to me.

**Logan: **How do you know that?

**Veronica: **I can tell when you're quoting.

**Logan: **(curious) How?

**Veronica: **I just can. So what did you say?

**Logan: **Le seul véritable voyage de découverte ne consiste pas à chercher de nouveaux paysages mais à avoir de nouveaux yeux.

_She smiles, her eyes thoughtful as she rolls so she is propped up against his side, able to see his face. _

**Veronica: **OK. Le. The. Seul, I don't know. (sounding it out ) Seul. Soul? Sole?

**Logan: **Close. Only.

**Veronica: **Véritable. (processing the root of the word) Véritable. Veritas is Latin for truth. Verifiable?

**Logan: **Yes, or real.

**Veronica: **The only real voyage of...

**Logan: **Découverte.

**Veronica: **No idea.

**Logan: **Discovery.

**Veronica: **Keep going.

**Logan: **Ne consiste pas à chercher nouveaux paisajes.

**Veronica: **Does not consist of new...passages? (Spanish pronunciation) País. Countries?

**Logan: **(smiling)Landscapes.

**Veronica: **The only real voyage of discovery does not consist of new landscapes...

**Logan: **The only real voyage of discovery _consists not in seeking _new landscapes...

**Veronica: **But... in having new...

_She trails off, clearly at a loss for the last word._

**Logan: **Yeux, eyes. You're learning fast.

**Veronica: **I am pretty smart.

**Logan: **I've heard.

**Veronica: **So...

**Logan: **So that means I don't need anyone else Veronica. I don't want you to be anyone else. I'm not missing the revolving door of girls using me or me using random girls.

_She looks back at him softly._

**Veronica: **Is that Proust?

**Logan: **That was me.

**Veronica: **The quote.

**Logan: **Yes.

**Veronica: **You're pretty smart too.

**Logan: **I know.

**Veronica: **And humble.

_He shrugs and she smiles his fingers reaching out to take the two pendants dangling from her neck, a diamond solitaire from Lilly and the pearl and platinum swirl charm from __Logan. _

**Logan: **What's next?

**Veronica: **Next?

**Logan: **Massage oil, book of tricks?

**Veronica: **I could blindfold you.

**Logan: **You could, but I thought that you might have already picked out a page from the book.

_She is silent, holding his gaze._

**Logan: **Was that a hint or just random?

_She bites her lip._

**Logan: **I'll take that as a yes, and just so you know, I'm a hell yes.

_She smiles now, laughing lightly. She watches as he gets off the bed, completely naked and crosses to the table, looking at the book, already open to the page she had marked with the envelope earlier. He glances at it, then around the room pulling one of the straight backed chairs away from the table and into the middle of the room. _

**Veronica: **Just out of curiosity what would get a no from you?

**Logan: **(glancing at her) Anything that involves another guy touching you.

**Veronica: **But a girl would be OK?

**Logan: **Don't tease.

**Veronica: **I'm not teasing, I'm asking a question.

_Logan brings the book over to the bed, pulling the sheet away from her to her annoyance and settling his body over hers. _

**Veronica: **(annoyance creeping into her voice) Conversation over?

_She expects him to kiss her or begin to seduce her again, but he doesn't._

**Logan: **Nope just wanted to make sure you couldn't run away from me.

**Veronica: **I'm naked Logan, where am I gonna' go?

_He shrugs, trying to avoid letting her annoyance escalate into a fight._

**Logan: **What was the question again?

**Veronica: **(mulish) You know.

**Logan: **Ah, yes would I mind seeing my girlfriend with another girl. (pause) That depends.

**Veronica: **(honestly curious) On what?

**Logan: **On whether you're doing it for me, or if you really wanted to be with her.

**Veronica: **So if I was just doing it to turn you on...

**Logan: **Then we're all good.

_She rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **You are such a...

**Logan: **Honest, forthcoming individual?

**Veronica: **Boy.

_He grinds his hips and his semi-hard penis into her._

**Logan: **I thought that was a good thing.

**Veronica: **Usually.

_She smiles at him and he kisses her, brushing her hair off her forehead. Not in a rush since they still had hours left before Veronica had to go home, Logan kisses her again, feeling her body soften under his. _

_When he pulls back, he shifts his body off hers slightly, before rolling off her quickly then standing up and holding out a hand to her. She hesitates then nods, placing her hand in his and allowing him to help her up off the bed. He leads her over to the chair, a straight backed chair with no arms. Logan sits down then settles Veronica into his lap, her back to his chest. _

_He leans in to kiss her neck tenderly._

**Logan:** Now what?

_She leans her head back against him as his hands slide around her hips, then still. _

**Veronica:** You need instruction?

**Logan:** Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. Tell me what you want.

**Veronica:** Touchez-moi.

_He grins, his hands slipping up to caress her breasts. _

**Logan:** You're right, the French thing is sexy.

_She smiles and leans back into his chest as one of his hands drift down to slide between her legs. Quickly she is moaning and panting._

**Veronica:** Please Logan.

_He places his hands on her hips again helping her lift up then slide back down on his erection. She rocks back and forth against him as his hands keep moving all over her body. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to the hotel room at the Neptune Grand, Logan and Veronica emerge from the bathroom, both with wet hair, dressed in fluffy white robes as steam spills through the door. Logan flops down on the bed, watching as she combs the tangles out of her hair with her hands. _

**Logan:** Next time you go to a sex shop, I want an invite.

**Veronica:** Why? What would you have wanted me to get?

**Logan:** It's not even about that Veronica, it's just…seeing you there.

_His eyes roll back and his grin is teasing in his excitement at that thought. _

**Veronica:** Logan (her tone is serious and he takes note, watching her closely) I know that…I'm lucky. To have you. That you're so good at this.

_She waves her hand towards where he is lying on the rumpled bed._

**Logan:** This? Sex?

**Veronica:** Yeah. (speaking quickly) I've only ever been with you, but I've heard enough to know that most teenage boys are not so…that the sex is not good.

_Logan waits for her to keep going, knowing there was more, but seeing that she was nervous, and having a hard time formulating her thoughts into words. _

**Veronica:** I know it must be frustrating. For you. That you have to teach me everything –

_His eyes are dark and he shakes his head in denial. He stands up and walks over to her taking her hand and pulling her back to the bed, sitting down on the edge and pulling her into his lap. _

**Logan:** No Veronica, don't think that-

**Veronica:** No lying.

**Logan:** I'm not lying. Watching you discover all this, knowing that I'm the one who gets to teach you, that you trust me enough to be with me, that's amazing Veronica.

**Veronica:** But, you must want –

**Logan:** (cutting her off) I want you.

**Veronica:** But-

_He interrupts her with a kiss and when Veronica pulls her mouth free of his, trying to continue this conversation now that she'd had the courage to start it, but his lips settle under her jaw and his hand pushes open her robe, curling around one of her breasts his thumb circling her nipple. The breath she needs to get the words out escapes her lips and her thoughts scatter. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** He really is too good at this. (deep sigh) Definite strategic error trying to have a conversation with Logan when we're both naked.

_She gives up for now, shrugging the robe off and wrapping her arms around his neck before he rolls them onto the bed and discards his own robe. _

**Logan:** Tout ce que je besoin de vous. (All I need is you.)

-VM—VM—VM—

**(Thursday, Sept. 2) **

_Neptune High School. A few hundred students are sitting on the bleachers in the school gym waiting to be called to take their drug tests. Wallace is sitting with several members of the basketball team but smiles at Meg across the room. Rams and his little brother Andrew are making the rounds, both boys appearing to be popular with all the jocks. _

_Duncan sits with some of the soccer players, and looks over at Meg too, but she looks away quickly. Luke sits down next to Duncan._

**Luke:** Hey man, haven't seen you around outside of practice.

_Duncan shrugs, awkward. Luke nods, knowing that things were still unsettled between Logan and Duncan, not that the boys knew what the issues were besides the obvious. Veronica. _

**Luke:** You been surfing?

**Duncan:** Not really. I, ah, I've had other stuff.

_There is a faint blush on his cheeks._

**Luke:** I hear ya' man. Summer is supposed to be all chill and laid back, but not this year. And now school's starting...

-VM—VM—VM—

_Logan's house. Veronica enters carrying a duffle bag along with her messenger bag. She had promised to spend the whole day with Logan before he left on his family trip, and he had been unwilling to consider yesterday that day, so she packed a bag accordingly. Swimsuit, dress for if they went out to eat, pajamas to lounge around in. _

_Setting the bag down with a yawn she looks at Logan with sleepy eyes. _

**Veronica:** Where to?

**Logan:** Breakfast.

**Veronica:** As long as there's coffee.

**Logan:** (teasing) Why? Didn't you sleep well last night?

**Veronica:** The sleep I had was good, but strangely there wasn't much of it.

**Logan:** Oh?

**Veronica:** Turns out my boyfriend is incredibly horny.

**Logan:** You're the one gifting the kama sutra.

**Veronica:** You're the one who's trying to prove his prowess.

**Logan:** Trying?

_She refuses to answer, not wanting to feed his already overblown ego, and turns to walk to the garage. _

_Undaunted he grabs his keys and follows herm a smug grin firmly in place. _

**Logan:** She doesn't answer. No answer because she can't lie.

_She rolls her eyes and keeps walking._

_They eat a large breakfast at DZ Akins, buying some sweets for later in the day, then head back to Logan's walking along the beach. Veronica refuses to mention it, but her legs are a bit sore from the previous day's activities. Once the tide came in, they surfed for a bit, Logan trying to coach Veronica to improve her form so she could stay up longer, but after an hour she paddles back in, not having the energy. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Logan's house, lower deck. Veronica is lying on the bench seating by the fire pit, her legs stretched out, her back resting against Logan's chest. His arm is wrapped over her shoulder, his hand resting on her waist. Both are silent. Her thoughts turn to the day before and at first she is smiling. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Logan does seem to like my surprises. But there was a point to what I did, not just a marathon of sex. But he managed to distract me, that letch.

_She tilts her head back, shifting to be able to see his face easily. He catches her staring at him, her gaze thoughtful. _

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **What, what?

**Logan: **You're looking at me.

**Veronica: **And that's new?

**Logan: **(not letting her distract him) You're looking at me in that way that says you have something you want to say, but aren't quite sure how to. _Yet._

**Veronica: **(mysterious) Maybe.

**Logan: **(easy and relaxed, not expecting anything bad) So just spit it out.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Great, now he wants to talk. I had a whole plan, soften him up a little. Or a lot (her tone is saucy) then slip past his defenses.

**Veronica: **(trying to put him off) I thought you liked anticipation.

_He stares at her, reading the reluctance in her face, and straightens up, moving her away from him so he can read her body language clearly. She doesn't break and stares back at him, but she doesn't speak either. _

**Logan: **Come on. Give me a break.

**Veronica: **(conflicted smile) It's nothing bad.

**Logan: **Then just say it.

**Veronica: **I don't want to fight.

**Logan: **We're not fighting.

**Veronica: **I don't want you to get mad.

**Logan: **I can't guarantee that Veronica, since I have NO IDEA what we're talking about.

**Veronica: **I think...I think we should have a conversation about our sex life. (long awkward pause as he stares at her and she stares at her feet) About mixing it up some. A bit. (more silence) Maybe.

**Logan: **(surprised and worried) Are you...bored?

**Veronica: **(looking up to meet his eyes, surprise filling hers) No. (smiling with a faint blush) Seriously no. Not even close.

_Logan relaxes minutely. _

**Logan: **Then what?

**Veronica: **Because. Like you said before, we should be able to talk about this stuff, and I don't think for a second that you were this reticent in talking about sex and fantasies with any other girl you've been with...

_He opens his mouth to respond, but she presses her finger to his mouth silencing him, her expression clearly nervous and edgy. Logan doesn't look happy at not being allowed to respond, but doesn't interrupt as she rushes to continue._

**Veronica: **Which means that you're withholding because you think I don't want to talk about it, or you think I'm still too damaged to be able to talk about it.

_Logan freezes, all his muscles tensing, and Veronica knows she's right._

**Veronica: ** And both those explanations piss me off.

_He is clearly thinking now, wary as he watches her face, seeing her anger and under that her vulnerability. He takes her hand from his mouth, and raises it a few inches, pressing a kiss to her palm then taking it in his hands and leading her inside to the couch to sit down. _

**Logan: **OK.

**Veronica: **OK?

**Logan: **OK, let's talk about this.

**Veronica: **About your fantasies, or about talking about your fantasies?

**Logan: **About why you think we need to do this.

**Veronica: **You don't?

**Logan: **No. I'm happy with how things are.

**Veronica: **(quickly) And so am I.

**Logan: **Then why are you brining this up?

**Veronica: '**Cause...(she trails off).

**Logan: **That's not an answer.

_She looks away, appearing distinctly uncomfortable. Logan tensely awaits her answer. She glances back at him then away again. _

**Veronica: **Never mind.

_She stands up to leave but he uses his hold on her hand to tug her back down to the couch. She drops to the seat in shock, not expecting him to have pulled her back down._

**Veronica: **(firmly) Let go, I'm done with this conversation.

_She tries to pry his fingers away from her hand, but he merely maintains his grip, sliding his hand down to her wrist, where his hand easily encircles it like a tether. She stands up again, expecting him to release her, but once more he tugs her back down the to the couch. Her butt hits it hard and her mouth falls open, more in stunned indignation than outrage. _

**Veronica: **Let go!

**Logan: **We're not done talking.

**Veronica: **We are.

**Logan: **No. Conversations and sex have that in common. Both take two people and a certain amount of give and take. We're not done.

**Veronica: **(stubborn) I say we are.

**Logan: **Well, this is one time when you're not going to get your way. You're not leaving, we're going to work this out.

**Veronica: **Why? You don't even want to have this conversation. (snide) Be grateful.

**Logan: **(barely holding onto his patience) I never said I didn't want to talk about this. I just want to know where you're coming from.

_She glares at him and renews her efforts to pry his restraining hold off her. After 30 seconds of trying and failing she gives up and angles her body away from him, still tethered to him and the couch. Her face is locked in a hard mask, but he can see the sadness and fear behind the heat of anger._

**Logan: **(softly) Talk to me Veronica.

**Veronica: **No.

_He sighs silently, and loosens his grip on her his fingers now caressing the tender skin on her inner wrist. He lifts her hand up and presses it against his chest, scooting closer to her on the couch. She swallows hard and looks down, still silent. _

_She can feel his heart beating steady and true against her hand, can feel the heat of his flesh through his shirt. Slowly the anger fades, leaving her drained and lethargic, wanting nothing more than to be alone and lick her wounds. _

**Veronica: **Let go.

**Logan: **I can't.

_She turns to look at him, her face questioning. Their eyes meet and hold._

**Logan: **I can't let you go. I can't lose you.

_Her face is full of complicated emotions as she angles ever so slightly back towards him._

**Veronica: **You aren't losing me Logan. But if this is going to work we need to be able to talk and fight and disagree and –

**Logan: **(interrupting) And not run away, and stay and work it out, fight it out, whatever, it just has to be together.

_She looks shamefaced, but recovers nicely, going on the attack, her chin raised high._

**Veronica: **And you have to be willing to actually communicate, not shut down any conversation you don't feel like having.

_They stare at each other, both sets of eyes full of stubborn pride and wounded feelings. She worries her lip between her teeth and forces herself to relax, shifting a tiny bit towards him. _

**Veronica: **I agree to...continue to work on not leaving_ if _you agree to try to communicate more. Even the difficult topics.

_She slides another inch closer to him on the couch._

**Veronica: **(sincerely) I know I don't have to right to demand access to every thought or memory in your head, but when it's about us, our relationship, you have to...(she pauses, and rephrases) I need you to try to talk to me even if it's uncomfortable.

_Logan stares at her, appreciating that she was trying, that she was willing to compromise._ _That she was no longer trying to leave._

**Logan: **I'm not uncomfortable with the topic Veronica.

**Veronica: **They why do you keep shutting down this conversation?

_He frowns and realizes she did try to start this topic several times the day before. His response is cautious._

**Logan: **It feels like a trap.

**Veronica: **A trap?

_She frowns her brain working feverishly._

**Logan: **You ask me what I want, I tell you...

**Veronica: **And I think you're a perv and run away? Is that what you think?

_He shrugs. She takes in a deep breath then blows it out in frustration._

**Veronica: **Logan. Have I ever asked you if I look fat?

**Logan: **No, but you're tiny.

**Veronica: **Have I ever asked you if you think another girl is attractive?

**Logan: **You asked me if I thought girls dancing on tables was hot. And when you found out how many girls I'd slept with you got mad.

**Veronica: **'Cause you've been with 70 girls!

**Logan: **Closer to 60. (pause) I think.

_Her face is incredulous, but she tries to reign in her temper. _

**Veronica: **And how would you feel if I'd been with even ten percent of that?

_His eyes are stormy._

**Veronica: **Exactly. I'm not going to get mad unless you say something like you want us to have sex with prostitutes. Or Dick. Or something equally disgusting. Are those things that you want?

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **I didn't think so.

**Veronica Voiceover:** And if they are he should be smart enough to keep that to yourself.

_They both are quiet for a minute. She sighs._

**Veronica: **You're sweet and romantic but you also have a lot of experience Logan. I can't compete with that. But that doesn't mean we can't talk about stuff.

_He nods, still reluctant. _

**Logan: **So where is this coming from?

**Veronica: **I told you before.

**Logan: **(questioning) Before… (thinking hard) before in the hotel?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_She can tell he is starting to get mad, and cuts him off._

**Veronica: **Don't.

_His eyes snap to hers._

**Logan: **Don't what? Don't get mad that my girlfriend of six months, my girlfriend that I love thinks I would rather be with a string of one night stands than with her?

**Veronica: **Don't yell at me or try to charm me, or do anything else. Just admit the truth.

**Logan: **(breathing harshly, clearly angry despite her admonishing him not to be) What _truth_ would you like me to admit to?

**Veronica: **That you are used to a certain type of girl. Girls that do anything and everything. That you are used to a lot of different types of girls. That you've done a lot more stuff…sexually, than I have.

_The fact that she is trying while she obviously feels uncomfortable and vulnerable curbs his temper. _

**Logan: **(slowly and cautiously)OK.

**Veronica: **That you hold things back from me, things that you've done, things that you want to do. Because you don't want to scare me.

_He nods slowly, but remains silent._

**Veronica: **I thought so.

**Logan: **That doesn't mean that I want any of that again Veronica. I had one night stands with girls who never looked past my family and my connections, my money, to see me. If I wanted that, I could have it now. I want you.

**Veronica: **OK. But –

**Logan: **But nothing. I want you. Not an endless stream of girls in and out of my bed.

**Veronica: **But what about…

_She breaks off, her eyes no longer on him, clearly uncomfortable again._

_He waits for her to finish her sentence, but she doesn't, looking down again. He tilts her chin up with his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. _

**Logan: **(gently) What about…what?

**Veronica: **(stubborn, hiding her uncertainty with anger, but he sees through it) Sex.

**Logan: **I like sex.

**Veronica: **Funny. You never…

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **Stop making this difficult.

**Logan: **(honestly confused) I'm not, I don't know what you want to talk about. We're having sex. Great sex. The best sex I've ever had. What more do you want?

_She nibbles on her lip and again he waits. Finally she turns troubled eyes back up to him._

**Veronica: **Do you have fantasies?

_He blinks, not having expected that._

**Logan: **Yes.

_She stares at him, but he doesn't elaborate._

**Logan: **Do you?

_She looks uncomfortable but nods._

**Logan: **OK.

**Veronica: **No. Not OK. You've never told me any of your fantasies. You never ask me…for anything.

**Logan: **I think I'm confused again.

**Veronica: **(angry) Stop being deliberately obtuse.

**Logan: **(defensive) I'm not.

**Veronica: **Then tell me.

**Logan: **Tell you what?

**Veronica: **You are so annoying.

_She shifts her body ready to stand up and leave, but Logan puts his hand on her thigh, not in restraint but in reminder._

**Logan: **I'm trying here Veronica. You have to try too.

**Veronica: **(petulant and childish) I am.

**Logan: **You're ready to take off and it's been all of what? Two minutes since you promised, _again_, to not run away from me.

**Veronica: **(attacking) And you promised to communicate.

**Logan: **Communicate…my fantasies?

**Veronica: **Yes.

_He stares at her, obviously torn._

**Logan: **Tell me why you want to know.

**Veronica: **Because we're in a relationship. Shouldn't you want to tell me…

**Logan: **I don't know. _Should_ I want to tell you?

_He shrugs, plainly worried about where that would lead._

**Veronica: **I already told you that I can only think of two reasons for you to not want to tell me, and both piss me off.

**Logan: **Veronica, this is all still new to you.

**Veronica: **And you think I can't handle it. You think that you have some deep dark fantasy and I'll be so scared because I was raped that I'll run away from you.

_He stares back at her, his mouth tightening, a sign of deceit. _

**Veronica: **That's it, but not all of it. (she shakes her head sadly) You think… (she continues to stare at him trying to read him) You really think you'll tell me something that will make me want to leave you? I love you Logan. When are you going to get that?

_He looks down and she sighs again._

**Veronica: **Logan. (deep sigh) God we're a pair.

_He looks up at her, doubtful, seeing the fight drain out of her body. Her shoulders relax and warmth enters her eyes again as she looks at him._

**Veronica: **Do you love me?

**Logan: **You know I do.

**Veronica: **Do you think that I'm damaged goods-

**Logan: **(quickly) Never.

**Veronica: **But you think if you tell me I'll look at you like a pervert and dump you, finally seeing your true colors.

_He doesn't deny it._

**Veronica: **OK. I'm going out on a limb here. Let's try some unvarnished truth.

_She looks into his eyes, allowing him to see her struggle with this, that it is the truth._

**Veronica: **I know you've been with a lot of girls, and that makes me have doubts. Doubts that I can be enough for you. Doubts that you'll be happy with me in the long run.

**Logan: **Veronica, no-

**Veronica: **Let me finish. Please. I want you to be about to talk to me about what you like, what you want, sexually, in our relationship, for dinner, (they both smile) whatever. When you hold stuff back it makes me feel like this won't work.

_That troubles him and his expression changes from doubt to determination to do whatever he had to in order to keep their relationship steady._

**Logan: **OK.

**Veronica: **Really?

**Logan: **(nodding) But you're wrong, I have told you one of my fantasies.

**Veronica: **What? When?

**Logan: **Wanting to touch you, get you off with other people around, when they don't know what we're doing.

_She opens her mouth, but no words come out, her eyes wide with obvious turmoil._

_He waits for her and she takes a deep breath._

**Veronica: **(hesitant) I might need to start a little lower on the list than that.

_He smiles at her gently._

**Veronica: **(hopeful) Any dress up fantasies? I'm good with changing my appearance and playing a role.

**Logan: **(smiling but his eyes are keen on her face) Yeah, OK.

_He leans backwards, resting against the cushions of the couch, as she bites her lip and curls her legs up, her knees resting on his thigh, her torso angled towards him, their pose speaking of intimacy. _

**Veronica: **So…

**Logan: **(eyes shining) Well, there is always the school girl thing.

**Veronica: **Didn't we already do that?

**Logan: **The dress up, not the role play, and there are a few different school girl fantasies.

_She smiles now, more at ease._

**Veronica: **Like?

**Logan: **The good girl…

**Veronica: **(amused) Who you find and corrupt.

**Logan: **Of course. And the bad girl.

**Veronica: **(guessing) Who needs to be punished?

**Logan: **(aroused) Oh yeah.

_She raises one eyebrow, but smiles with amusement._

**Veronica: **Any more?

**Logan: **School girls? Nah. But endless scenarios with each one. Now, how about you?

**Veronica: **Me? Sure, I already have the outfit.

**Logan: **No, do you have any fantasies you'd like to share?

_She looks uncomfortable._

**Logan: **Come on Veronica, if you expect me to share…

**Veronica: **Um. Well…don't laugh at me.

**Logan: **I'm not laughing at you.

**Veronica: **An elevator. (quickly) I know, it's totally an 80s movie thing, hell it was an Aerosmith song, but…

**Logan: **No, that's good. (dark smile) Better than good.

_They grin at each other. _

**Logan: **Anything else?

**Veronica: **Let's start here. Go slow.

**Logan: **Yeah. OK.

_She relaxes, pressing further into the couch and moves to rest with her head on his shoulder. Logan wraps his arm around her and they sit quietly, watching the light in the room change as the sun sinks lower in the sky. _

**Logan: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **I'm glad we had this talk.

_She bursts out laughing and smacks her hand lightly against his chest. He laughs too and cups his hand behind her head to pull her into his kiss._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to Meg's family home. Richie adjusts the collar on his button up shirt uncomfortably then rings the doorbell. Lizzy answers._

**Lizzy: **Who are you?

**Richie: **Richie. I'm-

**Lizzy: **(yelling) Meg!

**Richie: **Uh...

_Meg appears._

**Meg: **Oh, hey Richie, you're right on time.

**Richie: **Yeah.

_Inside Meg introduces him to her grandparents and they sit down to talk, but beyond asking some basic questions about who Richie is and how he and Meg met, the conversation stays general, not a grilling. Richie relaxes and Meg smiles happily. _

-VM—VM—VM—

**(Friday, Sept. 3) **

_Logan is up early the next day, plainly reluctant to leave a still sleeping Veronica, but he needs to go if he's going to make his flight. He looks at her tenderly. She is lying on her stomach her head buried in her arms, to block out the early morning light. Logan walks to the edge of the bed and pushes the sheet done, revealing her bare back. Slowly trailing his fingers down her spine he leans in the kiss a path down her back, following his fingers. She begins to stir. _

_Once he places the last kiss on the small of her back she sighs and rolls over to face him, her face soft with sleep. _

**Veronica: **Is it morning already?

_Logan nods. She sits up and kisses him, slow and sweet. He lets her control the kiss, happy as always to feel her affection for him. _

_When she pulls back there is a pout on her face._

**Veronica: **You have to go.

**Logan: **You could still come with me.

_She shakes her head minutely. _

**Veronica: **No.

_He sighs, not having held out much hope for her to change her mind, but wanting to try one last time. _

**Logan: **Grandma Hatchet will have your head.

**Veronica: **Grandma Hatchet will understand.

_Logan looks down._

**Logan: **I'll miss you.

**Veronica: **You'll call.

**Logan: **And text, and write.

_She falls back against the mattress, her expression light and happy._

**Veronica: **Oh, love letters?

**Logan: **I was thinking email, but sure.

_She moves to get up, but Logan presses her back into the bed._

**Logan: **No, stay here. Sleep in. I want to remember you like this.

**Veronica: **(flirty) You have lots of memories of me like this. And in other positions.

**Logan: **Tease.

**Veronica: **Am I?

_Logan glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table does some quick calculations and pulls his shirt off._

**Veronica: **(laughing) Logan?

**Logan: **Can't have you falling back into old bad patterns.

_He shucks his pants off quickly and is under the sheets in seconds. _

**Logan: **We have ten minutes. Fifteen if I drive very fast.

_She giggles as his lips slide over hers, then sighs losing her humor as his hands trace lightly over her curves. _

_His hands move over her, exploiting all her most sensitive spots and within minutes her hips are flexing against him, demanding more. _

**Veronica: **(insistent) Logan.

_He doesn't answer, but releases her breast from his mouth and slides between her legs easily pressing into her with a single move. She sighs. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

**Logan: **I love you too.

_Several miinutes later Veronica is lying in bed as she watches him get dressed again quickly._

**Veronica: **Now aren't you glad I made you pack last night?

**Logan: **Extraordinarily glad.

_She smiles at him as he leans back down to kiss her goodbye. _

**Logan: **Behave while I'm gone.

_She grins._

**Veronica: **You too.

**Logan: **I will, if you will.

**Veronica: **I promise.

**Logan: **Then I promise too.

**Veronica: **(laughing) Just go.

_He looks at his nonexistent watch, one of his normal gestures._

**Logan: **(jaunty) See you in 79 hours and counting.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Evening. Veronica is standing on the porch of Meg's house, knocking on the door. Meg's grandmother opens the door._

**Grandma: **Oh, hello dear, come in Meg and Lizzy are upstairs.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

_Veronica smiles as she sees Grace on the couch watching cartoons, her grandfather sitting in a chair nearby reading a book. _

_Upstairs Lizzy finishes fluffing her hair then looks at the outfit Meg has laid out on her bed and exits the room coming back with a new outfit, this one a shorter denim skirt and a black silk shirt. Veronica smiles at Lizzy hesitantly as they both enter Meg's room to find her curling her hair._

**Lizzy: **You can't wear that Meg, you look like you belong in church.

_Meg looks up._

**Lizzy: **Look at Veronica.

_Veronica is wearing tight jeans, her butch boots, and a black tank top. _

**Lizzy: **Even she looks hotter that you will. And she looks like a lesbian.

_Veronica frowns._

**Veronica: **If that was a compliment...

**Lizzy: **It wasn't.

**Veronica: **Oh well then you look like a whore.

_Lizzy is dressed in a black knit skirt that barely reaches her thighs, her shirt shows off her cleavage, and her makeup is heavy._

**Lizzy: **(preening) Thanks.

**Veronica: **No problem.

**Meg: **Enough.

_Meg stands up and looks at the outfit then sighs._

**Meg: **I'll wear it, but I'm wearing tights too.

**Veronica: **It's summer.

**Meg: **So?

**Lizzy: **No tights.

**Veronica: **Yeah, no tights, wear the alibi shoes I bought you.

**Lizzy: **Alibi shoes?

**Meg: **Long story.

_Meg pulls them out of the closet, the high wedges Veronica had bought Meg to lay a false trail for her parents and the cops to follow when Meg had run away. _

**Lizzy: **I approve.

_Lizzy turns to leave. _

**Lizzy: **See you sluts later. Well, (looks at Veronica) one slut, one virgin. But there's hope.

_Once Lizzy is gone Veronica turns to Meg._

**Veronica: **Yeah. Not sure I like your sister.

**Meg: **She and her friends all call each other sluts. It's like "girls". Only more judgmental.

**Veronica: **Nice. So all that time when Logan and his friends were calling me a whore...

_Meg smiles, but looks at the outfit Lizzy had tossed on her bed doubtfully._

**Veronica: **Wear it, but wear a cardigan or zip up sweatshirt over it. You'll be fine.

**Meg: **Super fine.

_Both girls smile._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Lake Park, Wisconsin. Logan's grandparent's house was 70 miles north of Chicago on Lake Michigan just south of Racine, WI. They had five acres of land, lots of trees, and lake views. Logan and Lynn pull up in their rented car and Lynn takes a deep breath, a happy smile on her face. _

**Grandma Lester:**Lynn, Logan. There you are.

_They are quickly surrounded by the rest of the family, with the exception on Grandpa Lester. _

**Lynn: **Where's dad?

**Marisa:** He's painting.

**Lynn's sister:** But he did manage to drag himself away from his studio long enough to have breakfast with us this morning.

**Lynn: **(brightly) What are the chances of a repeat performance at dinner?

**Grandma Lester:**Very good. He's been looking forward to seeing you and Logan. It's been too long since you've been home.

_Lynn smiles, unaffected by her mother's censure and links arms with her sister as they amble towards the large white wooden house. _

_Rachel, Marisa, and Scott help Logan pull their luggage out of the trunk and carry the bags towards the house._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to a Pan High party. Meg and Veronica walk in together, looking a bit lost. The party is at a normal house in a normal neighborhood. No fancy furniture or large pool. The cars filling every available spot outside are compact and more than a few years old._

_Meg and Veronica stop and Curtis appears before them. _

**Curtis: **Hey, come on in. Richie's here somewhere.

_Meg smiles, but Veronica looks around without much joy, when Meg glances at her she quickly smiles and motions Meg forward into the crowded party. _

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to an 09er party. There are many recognizable faces around, including Kate and Rams, Harry and Hank, Luke, Matt Baron, Dick and Madison. _

**James Maddow (Triton):** When do you leave man?

**Casey:** Tomorrow.

**James Maddow (Triton):** UCLA right?

**Casey:** Yep, close enough...

**James Maddow (Triton):** But far enough. I get it.

**Casey:** You?

**James Maddow (Triton):** MIT.

**Casey:** Cool. When did Hamilton leave?

**James Maddow (Triton):** Last week. He had to stay in a hostel for a few days before he could get into his room at Oxford, but he didn't care.

_Cut to Madison simpering all over Dick. Dick looks annoyed._

**Madison:** Dick, could you get me a sody. Diet please.

_Dick scowls but looks undecided. Then he shrugs and walks away._

**Madison:** (to Shelly) What did I tell you? He'll be begging for me to be his girlfriend before the first week of school ends.

_Twenty minutes later Madison is still without her drink and Dick is talking to his friends. She scowls._

-VM—VM—VM—

_Cut to a Pan High party. Meg is standing with Richie and his friends, smiling and having a good time Veronica is standing a little apart from the group typing a text message into her phone. _

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-** You missed out. Grandma had a big pasta dinner tonight to kick off Lester hell week. Your favorite.

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **Who's the tease now?

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica- **We have leftovers, hop a flight.

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **Can't do thatSugarplum, I'm busy.

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica- **Thinking of me?

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **Actually no, I'm surrounded by handsome young men, I hadn't thought of you for at least 10 seconds before you texted.

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-**Where are you?

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **Calm. Deep breath in. Then out. Repeat. I'm at a party with Meg.

**-text msg. from Logan to Veronica-**Say hi to Dick for me.

**-text msg. from Veronica to Logan- **Aw, do you miss your beast? And no can do. It's not an 09er party. And before you ask, yes, it's at Pan, and no, nothing has happened. And yes, I'm fine. And no, no one has hit on me. Does that about cover it?

_A girl with long brown hair approaches Veronica. _

**Malia: **Hi, could you pretend to be talking to me.

_Veronica puts her phone back in her pocket._

**Veronica: **OK. Oops, not pretending anymore.

_Malia fake laughs loudly, and Veronica looks at her funnily, but smiles. _

**Veronica: **Boy problems?

**Malia: **Needy. I swear he blows me off all day for video games, but the second we're at a party he's all over me.

**Veronica: **Ah. I know some interesting theories on jealousy.

**Malia: **Any on how to curb it?

**Veronica: **Hmm, not so much.

**Malia: **I'm Malia by the way.

**Veronica: **Veronica.

**Malia: **Yeah, I heard.

**Veronica: **Right.

_Veronica expects to be fielding questions on Logan, Lilly or several dead little girls, but Malia surprises her._

**Malia: **So were you texting with your boyfriend?

_Veronica's phone rings and she hits ignore._

**Veronica: **Speak of the devil. Yeah, but how did you know I have a boyfriend? Oh right, the tabloids love Logan this week.

**Malia: **Actually, I think Richie let everyone know. (drops her voice) Personally I think he's a little afraid of your man.

_Veronica shrugs and looks around the party, making no excuses for Logan or their relationship. _

**Veronica: **So which one of these is yours?

_Malia points to a blond boy with an average height and build._

**Malia: **Justin.

**Veronica: **Is he always needy or did something happen?

_Malia smiles and shrugs, obviously amused with what she was about to say._

**Malia: **I may have mentioned that he wasn't the best kisser when we first got together.

_Veronica laughs._

**Malia: **(earnest, but clearly amused)But I did tell him that he learned quickly. That's a plus, right?

_Veronica laughs harder. _

_Cut to Veronica sitting on a washing machine alone the party going on around her. Meg is nearby with Richie. She dials Logan from speed dial then speaks as soon as she hears him pickup._

**Veronica** Did I ever tell you about the time I dressed up in school girl harajuko for a case?

**Logan:** (annoyed) You ignored my call earlier.

**Veronica** I was wearing my short little plaid skirt, and a black wig.

**Logan:** Who were you talking to that you couldn't answer your phone?

**Veronica** Not the wig you saw me in, this one is short with bangs.

**Logan:** Veronica.

**Veronica** I was wearing a button up white shirt and knee-high socks Logan.

_She can hear him breathing._

**Logan:** And Mary Janes?

**Veronica** Of course.

**Logan:** Where did you go in your little Lolita outfit?

**Veronica** Funny story.

-VM—VM—VM—

**(Saturday, Sept. 4) **

_After breakfast, Logan wanders off for a walk along the lakeside. He stops when he hears footsteps behind him._

**Grandpa Lester:** Hello Logan.

**Logan:** Grandpa.

_Logan waits for the older man to catch up with him then they walk in silence. Logan smirks as the minutes bleed one into the other without a word._

**Logan:** I got your painting

**Grandpa Lester:** Painting? Oh, yes, Ellie said she sent it. I didn't think it was quite done, but that darn woman never listens to me.

_Logan smiles._

**Logan:** That darn woman is the only reason you're still alive to paint.

**Grandpa Lester:** There is that.

_They keep walking._

**Grandpa Lester:** I was under the impression I might meet your young lady.

**Logan:** You will.

**Grandpa Lester:** Is she here?

**Logan:** No, Grandpa. She said this was a family reunion and she wasn't family.

**Grandpa Lester:** You disagree.

_Logan doesn't answer._

**Grandpa Lester:** She impressed your grandmother. I would have liked to meet her.

**Logan:** Come to Neptune.

_Logan's grandfather stops. Staring at the choppy waters of the lake._

**Grandpa Lester:** You know I don't like to travel.

_Logan smirks. _

**Logan:** I know.

_They turn around, retracing their steps. As the house comes into view, the older man turns to his grandson._

**Grandpa Lester:** So tell me, do you and your cousins have a nickname for me as well as your grandmother?

_Logan laughs, and the old man smiles, his brown eyes shining for a moment._

**Logan:** No, but we could come up with one. Grandpa Recluse.

**Grandpa Lester:** Grandpa Crankypants.

**Logan:** Crankypants?

**Grandpa Lester:** That's what the housekeeper calls me behind by back when I yell at her for coming into my studio.

_Logan laughs. _

_Before they enter the house, his grandfather turns to him once more, resting an awkward hand on Logan's shoulder. _

**Grandpa Lester:** Logan, you know you always have a home here. If you ever need it. From what Ellie has said, you've made your own home already. I'm sorry for that.

**Logan:** I'm not.

**Grandpa Lester:** I'm sorry there was a need for that. Sorry...

**Logan:** It's OK Grandpa.

-VM—VM—VM—

_Betina's house. Betina is lying in her rumpled twin bed, in a messy room. The paint is cracked and peeling around the window, the closet doesn't have doors, and the carpet is stained and rippled. There are clothes and lots of other random stuff stacked around the room haphazardly. _

_Dick is sitting on a plastic crate tying his shoe. She is looking at him knowingly._

**Dick:** Right, so, thanks for calling, be sure to call again sometime.

_He winks at her, standing up ready to leave. She smiles at him confidently._

**Betina:** You want me to think that if we didn't talk for a week you wouldn't remember my last name.

**Dick:** (confused) I don't remember it now.

**Betina:** I see through your act, Dick.

**Dick:** (perplexed, still stuck on her first question) Did I ever know your last name?

**Betina:** You act like you're just coming to me for this, but...

_Dick looks confused, seeing her easy self-assurance instead of anger that he is just interested in her for no strings attached sex. _

**Betina:** But I know better. You like me.

**Dick:** Sure.

_His tone is placating, while suggesting she is wrong._

**Betina:** OK, go ahead, keep pretending.

_Dick nods, looking at her like she's a little crazy or a lot stupid. _

**Dick:** Cool. (questioning) So I'll see ya' around.

**Betina:** sure.

**Dick:** (quizzical) 'K.

_He turns to leave, making a face that suggests she is a hamburger short of a Happy Meal._

-VM—VM—VM—

**(Sunday, Sept. 5)**

_Lester Family Retreat. The family is gathered around a few outdoor picnic benches that border on the flower garden. __Everyone is there except Logan who is leaning with his back against the house 20 yards away from the noisy conversation of his family. He has one knee bent, his foot flat against the house and his cell phone to his ear. _

**Logan:** So you miss me?

**Veronica:** Desperately.

**Logan:** Is that sarcasm?

**Veronica:** Just one of the services I offer.

_Logan smiles._

**Veronica:** So honestly, how is it going?

**Logan:** It's...good.

**Veronica:** You sound surprised.

**Logan:** Visiting was always stressful before.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** When my dad came with us…and when he didn't you could tell my mom was trying to hard to convince everyone she was happy.

**Veronica:** And now he's on lockdown and she really is happy.

**Logan:** My grandfather's even making an effort to spend actual time with us, not just eat then retreat to the studio.

**Veronica:** Besides missing you...

**Logan:** I knew it.

**Veronica:** That's what I regret most about not going with you.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Meeting your grandfather. I've met the rest of your family. And he's interesting. His work is amazing, I'd love to see his studio, just have the ability to pick around in his brain a little.

**Logan:** He's not much of a talker, and he's very territorial about his studio.

**Veronica:** Oh well.

_Cut back to the family. Grandma Lester looks around and frowns._

**Grandma Lester:** (to Lynn) Where did Logan go?

_Lynn nods towards Logan's location but before she can respond Rachel pipes up._

**Rachel:** (teasing tone) He's talking to Veronica.

**Scott:** Whipped.

**Marisa:** Shut up. He's in love. I think it's nice.

**Lynn:** (smiling) I agree. Veronica is a wonderful girl, and very good to Logan.

_Grandpa Lester is paying close attention to the conversation though not participating and he looks towards his oldest grandson noting the smile on the boy's face. _

**Logan's aunt:** Is it so serious then? They're in love?

**Grandma Lester:** I believe so.

**Lynn:** Yes.

**Marisa:** Oh my God Mom, you should see them together, it's amazing. And I'm totally jealous but in a nice way of course.

**Logan's uncle:** How can you be jealous in a nice way?

**Marisa:** Uh, they have something I can only dream about.

_Both her parents look at her waiting for her to explain that._

**Marisa:** To be deeply, completely in love with someone and know that that person loves you back? Yeah, still waiting.

**Logan's uncle:** Thank God for small favors.

_Rachel is dreamy eyed, and Marisa frowns at her father. _

**Marisa:** Sure Dad, I could be single forever, looking for love.

**Scott:** In all the wrong places.

**Marisa:** What?

**Scott:** Come on Maris, the guys you pick?

**Marisa:** Fine, I'll just date some of your friends then.

**Scott:** (freaking out) No way!

**Marisa:** You said –

**Scott:** (desperate) I take it back.

_Their parents smile at their bickering, well used to it. _

_Cut to Logan talking on the phone._

**Logan:** So I think it's my turn.

**Veronica:** Your turn?

**Logan:** To ask a question that you have to answer.

**Veronica:** Ah, yes. You know I think I'd prefer our game of quid-pro-quo if sex were involved.

**Logan:** I'm sure you would. For someone who enjoys digging up other people's secrets, you hold onto yours like Madison Sinclair holds on Prada boots at a sample sale.

_Veronica laughs, then the laughter trails off._

**Veronica:** (long sigh) What is the question this time?

**Logan:** Tell me something you're afraid of.

_She answers quickly._

**Veronica:** I'm afraid my mom's drinking will hurt Shiloh.

**Logan:** No, tell me something I don't know.

_Cut to Veronica. Her face is pensive. _

**Veronica:** I'm afraid of being like my mom.

**Logan:** Alcohol?

**Veronica:** No, not that. Running away. Never being able to be happy with my choices. Making such poor choices that I feel the need to escape. Running away from the people I love rather than face them with my mistakes.

_Cut to Logan. He nods slowly. _

**Logan:** You aren't her Veronica. You're too strong to ever be her.

_Cut to Veronica. She smiles softly hearing his words._

**Logan:** Besides with our new system of punishments and rewards you'll be motivated to change.

_She flops back on her bed, her face amused but exasperated._

**Veronica: **(sourly) We still haven't determined punishments and rewards for you.

**Logan: **For what?

**Veronica: **Fighting.

_He sighs._

**Veronica: **That just makes me think you're already planning to fight Logan.

**Logan:** This thing with Weevil isn't going away Veronica.

_She sighs again._

**Veronica: **Just…just don't go looking for a fight OK?

**Logan:** Does that mean I won't be in trouble if I do get in a fight?

**Veronica: **I guess that depends on the circumstances.

**Logan:** And what will my punishment be? Let me guess, I'm cut off.

**Veronica: **(musing) No, I think sex makes a better reward.

**Logan:** I could support that.

**Veronica: **(taunting/teasing) And you'll just have to wait to see what your punishment is.

_Logan groans._

—VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune. Fennel home. __Alicia prepares a special dinner of roasted chicken to celebrate Keith's return from his book tour. In the kitchen Alicia is bent over the open oven door, basting the chicken. __Keith is at the counter, cutting up tomatoes and lettuce for a salad. __Veronica enters._

**Veronica:** So just one more day in LA for the tour, then you're home for good?

**Keith:** Yep, so whatever you've been getting away with it's over now kid.

**Veronica:** Right, 'cause Alicia is such a pushover.

**Alicia:** Thank you Veronica.

**Veronica:** You're welcome Alicia.

_Veronica looks around and notices that the rest of the house is silent._

**Veronica:** Where's Wallace?

**Alicia:** He took Daryl and Backup to the dog park.

_Veronica smiles hugely._

**Veronica:** Oh.

_Keith narrows his eyes at his daughter._

**Keith:** What does that mean?

**Veronica:** Oh? Uh, I'm not really sure about its Webster's definition. Should I look it up and report back to you?

**Keith:** What did _you_ mean Veronica?

_She shrugs her face too innocent._

**Alicia:** She means that Wallace is at the park with Shakira while Daryl walks Backup.

_Veronica's eyes dart to Alicia._

**Veronica:** You didn't hear it from me. (amused smile) I'm off to get Shi, be back soon. Or I could take my time...(suggestive wink)

**Keith:** (long suffering) Just get her and come home. This is supposed to be a family day.

_Veronica smiles happily at the statement that they are a family now._

**Veronica:** Yes sir!

_She salutes, then leaves._

**Keith:** (amused annoyance) Kids.

**Alicia:** She's your daughter.

**Keith:** Hmm.

_Keith looks up at Alicia then walks over to her and kisses her firmly. When they break the kiss Alicia is beaming._

**Keith:** I didn't raise no fool.

_He kisses her again. _

—VM—VM—VM—

_Neptune. __John Enbom lies in his bed, staring at the walls in his room. __He looks like he's thinking hard about something. __He reaches over to his nightstand and picks up his phone then sets it down again. _

_He looks conflicted then picks his phone back up again and dials then hangs up. __He groans with frustration then picks up the phone and opens a picture of Mac in Turkey. She is standing next to a statue of some ancient god, mimicking the pose and grinning hugely. __She looks happy. __His face softens and he takes a deep breath and dials a number. __He holds the phone to his ear, appearing anxious._

_Cut to the Mackenzie house. __Mac is sitting at the kitchen table while her brother plays around in the background, swishing his new Turkish sword through the air and having a fight with an imaginary foe. _

_Mac smiles as he nearly knocks over a large houseplant and receives a glare from his mother._

**Natalie:** Take that outside.

_Ryan grins, unabashed and rushes out to the backyard. __He continues his game while his father_ _stands over a grill, holding a piece of grilled squash close to his face as he tries to figure out if it is done or not._

**Natalie:** So you don't think the tea ceremony is the same as the English one?

**Mac:** I don't know.

**Natalie:** We should find out.

**Mac:** (laughing) How?

**Natalie:** There are a few tea houses around here. There's one in the Huntington Gardens. I thought we could go. Make a mother/daughter day of it.

**Mac:** That sounds nice mom.

**Natalie:** I'll make reservations.

_Mac smiles._

**Mac:** Oh, I forgot to tell you about this one garden...

_She breaks off as her phone rings and looks both surprised and revealing her trepidation._

**Natalie:** Who is it?

**Mac:** (flatly) John.

**Natalie:** Then answer it, silly. He must be missing you.

_Mac still hesitates. _

**Natalie:** Invite him to dinner if you want. We can stand to share you for a few hours.

_Mac looks unsure, but nods. __She walks down to her room, closing the door behind her as she answers._

**Mac:** Hey.

**Enbom:** Mac.

**Mac:** Yeah, it's me.

**Enbom:** How are you?

**Mac:** Good. A bit tired, but good.

**Enbom:** That's...great.

**Mac:** Sure.

_She can hear him sigh. _

**Mac:** Look, I can't talk, I'm having dinner with my family.

**Enbom:** Oh, right. Sorry, listen, I want to see you. Can you get away later?

_She blinks, looking confused._

**Mac:** No.

**Enbom:** Oh. Maybe tomorrow?

**Mac:** No.

_Cut to John. He is frowning. _

**Enbom:** Mac, I-

**Mac:** No, I mean I can't get away later, we're going to go through my pictures. But if you want you could come over for dinner. My mom invited you.

**Enbom:** OK.

**Mac:** They're having a completely vegetarian meal for me.

**Enbom:** I'll be right over.

_He hangs up and Mac is left looking more confused than ever as she stands alone in her room. _

—VM—VM—VM—

**(Monday, Sept. 6-Labor Day)**

_Lester Family Retreat. __Logan wakes up on his last day in Wisconsin and wanders downstairs to find breakfast. __His grandmother's housekeeper smiles at his sleep expression and pats his shoulder as he sits at the breakfast nook off the kitchen. __Warm sunlight pours through the large windows surrounding the table. __The housekeeper returns quickly with a plate piled with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. __Logan starts to eat then looks up his mouth open to ask a question._

**Logan:** Do you have–

**Housekeeper:** Fruit?

**Housekeeper:** Yes. I'll get it for you now.

_She smiles at him knowingly and he frowns._

**Logan:** It's good for you.

**Housekeeper:** I know, but I have to fight to get fruit and vegetables in your grandfather and your cousins?

_She shakes her head. __Logan shrugs and returns to his meal. _

_A few minutes later she brings over a bowl of cut fruit for him._

**Housekeeper:** Your grandmother asked that you find her this morning. She has something to discuss.

_Logan frowns but nods. _

**Logan:** Where is my mother?

**Housekeeper:** Still sleeping.

_Logan nods. After done with his meal, Logan downs a quick cup of coffee wanting to be sharp if his grandmother wanted to see him. _

_Cut to a mid-sized room filled with bookshelves, wall to wall, floor to ceiling. There is an antique French desk __in__ the center of the room with __one__ chair behind it and a small settee in front of it. __Eleanor Lester is seated at her desk looking over some papers. _

_A knock sounds on the door._

**Eleanor:** Enter.

_Logan pushes open the door and smiles awkwardly, feeling like a kid who was about to receive a stern talking to by a strict headmistress._

**Logan:** You beckoned?

**Eleanor:** I did.

_Logan enters the room and wanders around running his fingers along the spines of the books and breathing in the smell of old paper and furniture polish. A smell he always associated with his grandmother._

_Eleanor sits back in her seat, watching her grandson as he roved around her library. _

**Eleanor:** Would you like to borrow a book for your return flight?

**Logan:** Maybe.

**Eleanor:** Did you read the book I sent you?

**Logan:** No, but I will.

**Eleanor:** I know you will.

**Logan:** Beyond Good and Evil? Are you making a not-so-subtle point?

**Eleanor:** (taken aback) No. It is simply an important book. You don't have to agree with an author to admire what his work accomplished.

_Logan shrugs._

**Eleanor:** What have you been reading?

**Logan:** The Picture of Dorian Gray.

**Eleanor:** Oscar Wilde. Any reason?

_Logan smirks, his eyes shining._

**Logan:** Something...reminded me of him recently.

**Eleanor:** I see.

_She regards him seriously, inspecting him, and Logan forces himself to be still, not to reveal is discomfort under her owl-like gaze. __She nods, and Logan thinks that he passed inspection._

**Logan:** So you wanted to see me?

**Eleanor:** Yes. I expected your mother to join us.

**Logan:** She's still in bed.

_Logan begins wandering again, wondering if the books were organized by genre or Dewey decimal system, since his grandmother was a librarian__by trade. _

**Eleanor:** If you are looking for something in particular, perhaps you should just ask?

_Logan stops and shrugs, walking over to the settee with the floral upholstery and delicate curved legs, dropping down to it negligently._

**Logan:** Nothing.

_She stares at him._

**Logan:** Maybe you have a Jane Austen you'd be willing to part with?

**Eleanor:** You want to read Jane Austen?

**Logan:** (arrogant) I've read Jane Austen grandma. (looking down, his arrogance gone) Veronica likes her, she might like an antique copy.

_Eleanor stands up and crosses to a section of books knowing from memory exactly where the desired books were. _

**Eleanor:** Does she have a favorite?

**Logan:** I don't know.

**Eleanor:** Then you should give her Pride and Prejudice. A classic still enjoyed by the masses.

_She takes one book off the shelf opening it lightly and running her fingers over the pages gently, lovingly. The she removes the next two books as well. __She walks back to Logan placing the books in his hand._

**Logan:** She doesn't need three copies Grandma.

**Eleanor:** The first edition of the book was issued in three volumes.

_Logan looks down and opens to the first page of the top book. __"Printed for T. Egerton, London, 1813. 1st Edition."_

**Logan:** A first edition Grandma?

**Eleanor:** Yes. It is a nice gift.

**Logan:** An expensive gift.

_She smirks, so like Logan around the mouth that he can't help but smile back._

**Eleanor:** She could not refuse a gift from me.

_Logan smiles and shakes his head._

**Eleanor:** Well, should we get down to business?

**Logan:** We're not waiting for mom?

**Eleanor:** I wasn't sure if I should have this conversation with just you or both of you.

**Logan:** What is it?

**Eleanor:** I was going through the documentation provided to me from my accountant on the investigation into your father's finances.

_He loses his studied indolence, sitting up straight, the forty-thousand dollar books beside him forgotten._

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Eleanor:** I found something.

**Logan:** (impatient) What?

**Eleanor:** It might be nothing.

**Logan:** Or it could be fucking disaster.

**Eleanor:** While I do not appreciate your choice of language, your sentiment is correct.

_She assesses him calmly, determining whether to continue of not._

**Eleanor:** This should not be your burden, but it could affect you. In addition to the accounts your father established in your and Trina's names, there were some in the name "Charlie Stone."

**Logan:** (frowning) Who is Charlie Stone?

**Eleanor:** I don't know.

_Logan stares at her, his eyes burning with emotion but she remains steadfast._

**Eleanor:** We could not connect the account with a person. Charlie Stone is a fairly common name, and none of the ones we found have an obvious connection to your father.

**Logan:** You think it's an alias?

**Eleanor:** It could be.

**Logan:** And he could be planning to use the funds to disappear if once the trial starts it's not going his way.

**Eleanor:** The thought had crossed my mind.

**Logan:** Damn it.

—VM—VM—VM—

_Afternoon. Neptune. Veronica and Wallace wander down a crowded beach. Up the beach a bit Keith and Alicia are sitting under an umbrella watching Daryl play with some of his friends, their families on blankets and towels in the vicinity. A canopy behind them shelters a table loaded with food in a mismatched assortment of bowls, tupperware and plastic bags full of chips and hotdog and hamburger buns. _

**Veronica:** Wow, it's almost like I'm a normal kid. Labor day at the beach, multi family picnic. Hanging with my BFF. Very Americana.

**Wallace:** Don't worry Superfly, you'll never be normal.

_Veronica pouts. _

—VM—VM—VM—

_Evening. The sky is a midnight blue as Logan pulls into the private gated community he now calls home. He parks in the garage and pulls his suitcase out of the backseat walking inside. __He leaves the bag by the laundry room and walks upstairs, stripping off his clothes and letting them form a trail behind him. __As he reaches the top of the stairs he sees something new over the desk nook which is to the left of his bedroom door._

_He walks closer, seeing a set of three picture frames hung on the wall. __The brightest picture draws his attention first. It is a photo of Logan, Shiloh and Veronica finger painting. __In the picture Logan is kissing Veronica's cheek as Shiloh cheers, all three speckled with paint. __In the lower corner is a square of white paper with his hand stamped in yellow, Veronica's on top of that in blue and Shiloh's on top of that in red. __Below it Veronica had written the date. _

_The second frame holds a picture of Lynn holding Logan as a baby with his foot prints on velum paper in the lower right corner. __He looks closer and realizes Veronica must have coordinated with his mom to get the photo and a copy of his birth certificate. __He smiles softly. _

_The third photo shows Logan and Veronica. __It is a close up of their faces, both smiling, their cheeks pressed together as they mug for the camera. _

_Logan stares at the pictures for a minute then walks into his bedroom, dropping his pants outside the bathroom door and turning on the shower. _

_A few minutes later the room is filled with steam. __Logan has his head bent under the main stream of water, as the shower door opens and Veronica slips inside, her arms wrapping around him, hugging him from behind._

**Veronica:** You're home.

_He turns around to hug her back, dipping down to kiss her._

**Logan:** I am home.

—VM—VM—VM—

End

-AN

Words 10,625

End of summer. End of story.

Whoh. Story number two done. It really is my own little universe now. We'll pick back up with the first day of school, so no lost time, but in the next story I am going to try to skip over some of the minuta, and pack details and relationship development into less scenes and less words.

I changed Grandma Lester from a school teacher to a school librarian. It works better for me.

The ending was not planned, it just kinda happened and I gotta say, I like it. For me the story could end here...but it won't. I'm seriously doubting my sanity but...

Since I know people will ask, **yes** I plan on doing season 2, and no I don't know when I'll post the first new chapter. I have a loose timeline for the first half of their senior year planned out and there will be changes (beyond VD), but I do want to keep some of the snark-which will be hard between LoVe since I don't have a breakup planned and while it was witty it was also mean. Of course that doesn't mean a breakup couldn't happen, but I'm not going into this with it planned.

Thanks for sticking around, reading and reviewing. Check back in for the new story, or add an author alert to get it emailed to you.

I'm still constructing the new massive timeline and figuring out how some things will work - so I really don't know when I'll post again. Wow. I really am crazy to do a third epic story in this series. How many words is all if it now? A lot. In fact Senior year might have to break into two stories, but we'll see how much more economical I can be with words and scenes, it will be a big


	24. New Story Is Up

The new story is up as of Dec. 23, 2010. Titled "Playing Hide and Seek With the Truth" you can find it on the VM page (rated T for now) and on my profile page.  



End file.
